Aprendiendo de nuestros errores
by blackstones3
Summary: Sakura ya se resigno a que Sasuke sepa que tiene un hijo con ella, pero no se la pondrá tan fácil para que la conquiste, el Uchiha tiene que ganar puntos. ¿Qué tanto hará Sasuke para conseguir conquistar nuevamente a su peli-rosa?
1. Porque quiero que sean felices

**Porque quiero que sean felices**

La guerra ninja había terminado, Uchiha Sasuke al final lucho a favor de la aldea, y en conjunto con Uzumaki Naruto pelearon contra Madara, matándolo, por lo que ahora el único Uchiha fue perdonado por la aldea regresando a ser ninja al servicio de esta. Lo que también favoreció al Uchiha es que "misteriosamente" los ancianos del consejo fueron brutalmente asesinados en medio de la guerra.

Al haber terminado la guerra hace casi un mes, y como la aldea de la hoja fue el escenario final de esta, la aldea estaba casi destruida nuevamente, por lo que ahora con ayuda de todos los aldeanos y los ninjas están siendo reconstruida.

En este mes que ha pasado Sasuke con sus antiguos camarada y antiguo hogar seguía siendo muy callado, teniendo expresiones enigmáticas, eran contadas las veces en las que se le veía reflejar algo en su mirada o muecas—_cosa que solo pasaba cuando Naruto lo saca de sus casillas con sus ocurrencias—_. A pesar de que los demás de su generación le hablaran o intentaran sacarle platica el pelinegro los ignoraba, con los únicos que convivía y no ignoraba era con sus primeros y únicos compañeros; el equipo siete, aun así eran muy contadas las palabras que les dirigía, pero siempre los escuchaba. Pero los demás del equipo siete nunca dejaban solo a su amigo, hacían todo lo posible por darle más vida al Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Es una tarde lluviosa, en donde las muchas nubes que hay en el cielo la hacen ver más oscura. Tsunade esta sentada tras su escritorio, teniendo los codos apoyados en este y sus manos entrelazadas. La luz de un potente relámpago se reflejo atrás de ella alumbrando más el despacho.<p>

- ¿Seguro que quieres hacer eso? –pregunta con seriedad, apoyando su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas, viendo atenta a Sasuke que esta parado frente a ella teniendo esa expresión enigmática que lo caracteriza.

El pelinegro ahora viste un pantalón algo holgado de color azul marino, una playera sin mangas color negra y con el símbolo de su clan bordado en su espalda. Su banda ninja la lleva adornando en su frente. Usa sandalias ninja color azul.

- Si. –contesta cortante y la rubia suelta un profundo suspiro.

- Dime tu razón para pedirme algo así. –ordena con firmeza.

Sasuke voltea su rostro, mirando hacia la ventana, viendo la potente lluvia que cae haya afuera.

- No los merezco. –Tsunade ensancha los ojos dándose una idea de que habla. –Los he lastimado mucho y no merezco lo que me dan. Mate a mi hermano, hice sufrir a los que me aman, intente matar a las personas que me importan por mi ceguera de venganza. No merezco ser feliz, no merezco regresar a la aldea que traicione y recibir el afecto que ellos me dan. –dice de forma monótona sin apartar su mirada de la ventana, pero aun así la rubia pudo ver soledad en sus ojos.

- Y por eso quieres huir. –dice molesta a la vez que frunce el entrecejo. –Sabes que al irte harás que ellos sufran nuevamente. No tienes idea de lo que lucharon esos tres para que tu equipo este reunido nuevamente, para tener esa vida de gennin que tanto disfrutaron.

A la cabeza del pelinegro vinieron escenas de todo este mes conviviendo con ellos, y otras más de cuando eran gennin, haciendo que sus ojos reflejen mas soledad, así que agito levemente su cabeza intentando sacar todos esos recuerdos.

- Esta vez no me iré para alejarlos, me iré para que ellos sean felices. Quie… quiero que ella… —Tsunade pudo notar que se le dificultaba decirle lo que quería decir. –que ella aprenda a amar a alguien que si la merece. Y que él se dé cuenta que tiene mejores amigos.

- Son igual de cabezones que tú, no lo entenderán. ¡Pero en fin! –la rubia soltó un profundo suspiro mostrando resignación. –Tu sabes lo que haces, ya estas grandecito como para que alguien te diga lo que debes hacer. –dice con fastidio. –Y la verdad no pienso mantenerte aquí a la fuerza, pero espero que pronto te des cuenta de tu error. –Sasuke se mantiene callado, escuchándola atento. –Desde que murió Jiraiya, no tengo ninjas espías, no tan buenos como lo fue él. Tú sabrás como arreglártelas para hacer que me llegue información de cosas que afecten a la aldea. –Sasuke asintió. –Te daré la oportunidad de negarte a este trabajo cuando lo desees.

Por otro lado; aunque pienses que no estando aquí ellos serán felices, yo se que no será así, pero también sé que necesitas tiempo a solas para pensar todo.

Sasuke simplemente volvió a asentir, ya había tomado una decisión y no iba a cambiar de parecer sin importar lo que le digan.

- Partes mañana. –dice firme.

El Uchiha hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y dio media vuelta saliendo de la oficina ante la atenta vista de la quinta.

- _(Ese mocoso idiota no aprende… ojala no sé de cuenta de su error demasiado tarde, cuando en verdad pierda todo lo que aun tiene)_ –la rubia soltó un profundo suspiro y su rostro reflejo cansancio.

* * *

><p>- <em>(Hice lo correcto. Los hice sufrir, no los merezco. Mate a mi hermano cuando él solo se sacrifico teniendo una vida horrible por mi y su aldea, yo no merezco vivir mejor que él)<em> –los oscuros ojos del pelinegro brillaron reflejando mas tristeza.

Sasuke bajo su rostro haciendo que su cabello tape hasta mediación, y teniendo las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de pantalón siguió caminando sin importar empaparse con la lluvia.

* * *

><p>Sakura ha salido del hospital, donde estaba ayudando con las reparaciones y con los enfermos. Como no conto que llovería esa mañana que se fue no llevo paraguas por lo que ahora se esta mojando mientras corre por las calles para ir a su casa.<p>

La peli-rosa sigue vistiendo igual, y su cabello sigue corto, además que aun conserva esas facciones delicadas y lindas.

Cuando paso por uno de los parques de la aldea sus ojos se desviaron viendo a un chico sentado en una banca teniendo la cabeza agachada y parecía no importarle estar completamente empapado por la lluvia.

Sakura detuvo su paso, sabia quien era el chico y sus ojos reflejaron tristeza. Aunque haya pasado un mes y Sasuke estuviera con ellos, sigue teniendo esa mirada llena de soledad y eso la entristece porque ha pesar de todo aun lo sigue amando, y se siente impotente al no poder hacer nada para que el pelinegro recupere algo de felicidad.

* * *

><p>- Sasuke-kun.<p>

El pelinegro ensancho los ojos al reconocer esa voz, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos o mas bien en sus recuerdos que no la sintió venir. Quitando toda sorpresa en sus ojos alzo el rostro mirándola viéndole reflejar en sus jades preocupación, y no pudo evitar sentir calidez en su pecho con solo ver sus ojos, esos ojos que siempre le han gustado.

A Sakura no le sorprendió verle esa mirada vacía, sin vida que no demostraba nada mas que desolación, desgraciadamente ya se había acostumbrado a ella al igual que Naruto y Kakashi.

- Si sigues aquí mojándote te enfermaras. –dice en forma de regaño.

- Tu también Sakura. –su tono de voz no transmitía nada como siempre, y Sakura sonrío levemente.

- Pero yo a diferencia de ti no me estoy mojando por gusto. –dice con algo de diversión.

Sakura se puso en cuclillas y Sasuke bajo su mirada al sentir una suave y delicado tacto sobre su mano que tiene apoyada en una de sus rodillas, viendo que sobre ella Sakura a posado su propia mano. Al verla así noto lo pequeñas que son las manos de la chica a comparación de la suya, no podía creer que con esas pequeñas manos ella soltara golpes que pueden destruir montañas.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Acompáñame a cenar! –dice amigable, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

- _(¿Por qué no? Ya no la volveré a ver después de no se cuanto tiempo… solo quiero estar con ella un rato más)_

Sasuke quito su mano y se puso de pie comenzando a caminar. Los ojos de Sakura reflejaron tristeza pensando que ha rechazado su invitación, pero Sasuke solo camino un par de pasos mas y se detuvo.

- Vamos. –dice sin voltear a verla.

Una sonrisa llena de felicidad adorno el rostro de la peli-rosa que se puso rápidamente de pie y corrió dándole alcance y así empezar a caminar ambos a la par.

* * *

><p>Ambos se adentraron al departamento de Sakura estando completamente empapados, el agua que escurría mojaba el piso de madera.<p>

- Toma asiento Sasuke-kun, iré por unas toallas. –dice corriendo perdiéndose de vista por el pasillo.

Sasuke se encamino hacia una silla para sentarse en ella y así no mojar los sillones de la chica. sasuke apoyo sus codos en sus piernas, agachando su rostro mirándose los pies.

- _(La hare sufrir, no debí venir, pero solo quiero estar con ella un momento más)_ –Sasuke podía sentir como una parte de él se arrepentía por estar ahí, gritándole que se fuera, que se alejara de ella lo más que podía, pero otra parte le gritaba que se quedara, que sea egoísta y acepte lo que ella le da.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al sentir algo suave caerle en la nuca, levanto un poco la mirada viendo las piernas de su compañera delante de él, la levanto un poco más y se arrepintió de hacerlo porque ahora veía bien como lo mojado de la ropa hacia que a Sakura se le pegara esta como una segunda piel.

Aunque Sakura aun no este muy desarrollada para él esta perfecta. El verle sus pezones erectos por el frio casi le saca un ronco gemino que su autocontrol paro. El verla así de empapada le provoco un enorme deseo, cosa rara porque él se consideraba anti hormonal, aunque este ultimo mes se ha dado cuenta que tiene hormonas, que Sakura despierta sin problemas, o simplemente ya que no esta cegado por la venganza esas hormonas que siempre estuvieron ahí salian a flote.

- ¡Pareces un niño Sasuke-kun! –dice divertida, inclinándose un poco sin darse cuenta de la mirada del pelinegro en sus pecho porque su cabello no le permite verlo bien.

La peli-rosa puso sus manos en la cabeza del pelinegro, encima de la pequeña toalla que le había puesto ahí segundos antes y comenzó a darle un suave masaje secándolo.

Sasuke no podía apartar su mirada de los pequeños pechos de su compañera, se moría de ganas por tomar con su boca uno de esos erectos pezones que sobresalen de la ropa.

Sakura se extraño porque Sasuke no se haya quitado y siga dejando que le seque el cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño, por lo que agacho la mirada para verle el rostro notando que los ojos del pelinegro están completamente oscurecidos. Tenia una mirada como de… de ¿deseo?, así que curiosa bajo su mirada notando que él miraba sus pechos, y pudo ver que por lo frio y lo mojada sus pezones sobresalían, haciéndola sonrojarse completamente de la vergüenza al momento que se abraza a si misma cubriendo sus senos.

Sasuke al verla así tan tímida, avergonzada y sonrojada intentando tapar sus senos con las manos hizo que su deseo por ella creciera.

- _(Quiero tenerla—No debes—La deseo, quiero hacerla mía, marcarla como mía.— ¿Para qué? ¿Para que mañana te vayas nuevamente haciendo más fuerte su sufrimiento? —Pero la deseo tanto. Quiero recordar el sabor de su piel, la sensación de sentirme dentro de ella, solo… solo quiero tener ese recuerdo de ella—No la mereces, no mereces tener ese privilegio. Tú solo mereces sufrir y pagar lo que has hecho: abandonaste tu aldea, te convertiste en un traidor, casi matas a tu mejor amigo varias veces, casi la matas a ella; la mujer que amas, mataste a tu hermano, volviste a lastimar a los que mas te quieren uniéndote al enemigo de ellos, los insultaste y humillaste—Pero necesito un poco de ella para no hundirme en esta oscuridad)_ –Los ojos del pelinegro se oscurecieron más y se puso de pie haciendo que Sakura se enderece también y de un par de pasos hacia atrás. – Solo esta noche, permíteme tenerte Sakura.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver y oír que tanto sus ojos como su voz reflejaban una necesidad que jamás pensó oír viniendo de él.

- _(¡Eres un maldito egoísta! ¿Por qué la torturas así? ¡Maldito! ¡No la mereces!—Lo sé, pero no puedo soportarlo más)_ –Sasuke estiro su mano hacia Sakura, mostrando suplica en su mirada porque la tomara.

Sakura aun tiene sus ojos muy abiertos, y sus mejillas están muy sonrojadas, su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que sentía que se le saldría del pecho, y sin dudar tomo la mano de Sasuke haciéndoles a ambos sentir una extraña corriente recorrerles por todo el cuerpo por ese tacto. El pelinegro la atrajo a él hasta que la punta de sus pies tocó las del otro.

- Sasuke-kun. –Sakura cerró sus ojos en clara muestra de entrega hacia él y Sasuke jamás la vio tan perfecta como en ese momento.

- _(¡Bastardo! ¡Mira lo que haces! ¡Mira lo que lastimas y vas a lastimar más! ¡Eres un maldito egoísta que no la merece!)_ –Sasuke ignoro esa voz en su cabeza e inclino su rostro uniendo sus labios con los de Sakura, lo hizo de forma tímida y lenta, como si temiera que el ser brusco con ella la fuera a lastimar.

Cuando sintió su sabor, su respiración y ella movió con timidez sus labios sobre los suyos termino haciéndole perder toda cordura que le quedara y profundizo más el beso, llevando sus manos a la cintura de ella acercándola más a él, como si quisiera fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo.

* * *

><p>Ya casi amanece, y solo hace una hora que Sasuke y Sakura dejaron de hacer el amor, al quedar la peli-rosa completamente dormida.<p>

Acostada sobre su cama esta Sakura completamente dormida, su cuerpo solo es cubierto por esa delgada sabana blanca que marca su silueta. Sasuke esta a su lado, usando uno de sus brazos como almohada y mirando el rostro de la chica con tranquilidad. Solo viste sus bóxer.

- _(¡Eres un bastardo Uchiha Sasuke! ¡No mereces nada de lo que tomaste esta noche!—Lo sé)_ –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo por no poder controlar sus deseo. Acerco mas su rostro al de Sakura sintiendo su cálida respiración chocar con su rostro y esta seguro que ella siente la de él también. –_(Lo siento Sakura. No puedo tomar lo que me ofreces. Me iré de la aldea nuevamente.)_ –los ojos del pelinegro reflejaron tristeza, y le dio un beso en la nariz viendo al separarse como ella sonreía levemente ante su tacto.

Sasuke sintió que se le partía el alma al saber que ya no la vera dormir, ya no la vera sonreírle y ya no podrá sentirla. Con cuidado de no despertarla se pone de pie y comienza a buscar su ropa regada por la habitación para vestirse, sin ver como Sakura se mueve, dándole la espalda. Sasuke ya se ha puesto el pantalón y la playera.

- Te vas nuevamente verdad.

Sasuke se tenso al oírla, temeroso miro por sobre su hombro notando que le daba la espalda pero sabia que esta despierta.

- Duérmete Sakura, es tarde. –dice sin alguna clase de sentimiento, no viendo como lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la chica al ver que no negaba lo que había dicho, se sentía completamente idiota al haber ignorado ese presentimiento de que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando te vi en el parque tuve la sensación de que sino iba a ti no te volvería a ver y me dio miedo, pero pensé que soy algo paranoica así que ignore ese temor. –Sasuke sintió más fuerte la opresión en su pecho al notar la tristeza con la que hablaba. –Pero veo que mi instinto me advertía que te volveríamos a perder. –Una sonrisa vacía adorna su rostro. –Esta noche no te pediré que te quedes, no te pediré que me lleves contigo y mucho menos te ofreceré una vida conmigo a cambio de que te quedes, porque algo me dice que diga lo que diga igual te iras ¿y sabes que Sasuke-kun? Ya me canse de ir atrás de ti, me canse de seguir un amor que jamás será correspondido. –Sasuke apretó con más fuerza los puños. –Soy una tonta ¿verdad? ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta que lo que paso hace un momento fue un momento de lastima de tu parte o un simple arranque de deseo de tu parte? –Sasuke apretó más los puños, él jamás le haría algo así a ella por lastima, pero no podía decírselo. –Al menos ahora tengo suerte, no me dejaras en una banca sino en mi cama.

Sakura rio de forma seca, pero no volteo a verlo porque sabia que si lo hacia el vería sus lagrimas, su dolor y ella terminaría suplicándole que se quedara, que no la abandonara. En cuanto Sasuke lucho con ese nudo en su garganta y sintió más fuerte la opresión en su pecho. Sasuke tomo su espada y la puso en su cinturón, para después caminar hacia la ventana abriéndola, ya había dejado de llover y él se subió en cuclillas al marco de la ventana.

- Adiós Sakura. –fue lo único y ultimo que dijo antes de saltar por la ventana e irse sin mirar atrás.

Y Sakura, ella se puso a llorar a llanto abierto, a llorar como una niña pequeña, fue un llanto lleno de dolor y tristeza, sintiendo su corazón dolor con más intensidad que la primera vez que él se fue.

* * *

><p>Dentro del despacho de la quinta esta está sentada tras su escritorio y frente a ella están Naruto y Kakashi con los ojos muy abiertos.<p>

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE SE FUE? –grita furioso Naruto. – ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡AHORA IRE A TRAERLO DE VUELTA DE LOS PELOS SI ES NECESARIO DATTEBAYO! –grita decidido.

- Cálmate Naruto que Sasuke no se fue de la aldea, solo se fue de misión. –dice con cansancio, ya sabia que las cosas se pondrían así cuando se los dijera.

- A bueno, debiste decirlo antes vieja, solo una misión. –dice aliviado.

- ¡NO ME DIGAS VIEJA! –grita furiosa lanzándole lo primero que encontró que fue un grueso libro de informes que estaba leyendo y le dio en la frente al pobre rubio, sacándole un chichón y a Kakashi le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, mirando incrédulo a su alumno.

- ¿Y cuando regresa? –pregunta curioso, ignorando el fregazo en su frente.

- No lo sé. –dice con seriedad. –Él pidió una misión larga, muy larga que incluso le pueden tomar años. –Tanto Kakashi como Naruto ensancharon los ojos nuevamente.

- ¡MALDITA VIEJA LOCA! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACERLE CASO AL TEME CUANDO TODOS SABEMOS QUE SE LE ZAFO UN TORNILLO DESDE QUE MATARON A SU CLAN?, ADEMAS QUE LOS UCHIHAS NUNCA HAN SIDO CUERDOS, AHÍ TIENES A MADARA E ITACHI… ¡¿POR QUÉ LO MADASTE A UNA MISIÓN ASÍ? ¡¿QUÉ PASA CON EL EQUIPO SIETE? ¡YA DECIA YO QUE LA TRAES CONTRA NOSOTROS DATTEBAYO! –grita furioso, pero luego se tenso y se escondió atrás de Kakashi al ver la expresión sombría que puso Tsunade.

- ¡TE ENSEÑARE A HABLARLE CON MAS RESPETO A TU HOKAGE MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO! –grita tétrica.

- Kakashi-sensei sálveme. –pide suplicante el rubio el cual e tensa al oír que la rubia se tronaba los dedos.

- Ahora que recuerdo tengo que ir a buscar algo que se me quedo en el sendero de la vida. –dice despreocupado desapareciendo en un "puff" dejando al rubio a merced de la rubia.

* * *

><p>Kakashi apareció fuera de la torre de la hokage y hizo una mueca de dolor al oir el llanto mariconado lleno de sufrimiento de su alumno acompañado por golpes y gritos de la rubia hokage. Sin mas se dispuso a seguir su camino, ni loco se queda ahí, lo siente por Naruto pero no puede permitir que destrocen su hermoso rostro.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto va refunfuñado mientras va caminando por las calles de Konoha. El pobre rubio esta todo mallugado y lleno de moretones, y la razón por la que el rubio ahorita puede caminar a pesar que Tsunade le rompió casi todo el esqueleto es porque Shizune se compadeció del pobre y lo curo con su chakra, además que el chakra del zorro ayudo bastante en su recuperación también.<p>

- ¡Yo!

El rubio casi muere de un paro cardiaco cuando frente a él aparece de cabeza Kakashi, que se sostiene de la rama de un árbol usando chakra en sus pies, y lee con tranquilidad su libro.

- ¡¿PIENSA MATARME DE UN PARO CARDIACO KAKASHI-SENSEI? –grita furioso, apuntándolo de forma acusadora.

- No. Solo quería asustarte. –dice despreocupado, sin apartar la vista de su lectura, solo sintiendo como su rubio alumno lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Mejor ni me hable, aun estoy molesto con usted por dejarme solo con la vieja. –dice con resentimiento, entrecerrando su mirada.

- ¿Qué podía hacer? Soy muy hermoso y joven para morir. –dice despreocupado al momento de cambiar de pagina en su libro.

Naruto entrecerró más su mirada y una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente.

- ¿Estás listo Naruto? –el peli-plata levanta la mirada mostrando seriedad haciendo que el rubio lo mire extrañado, no sabiendo de que habla. –Sakura. –ante el solo nombre de la femenina del equipo el rubio ensancho los ojos recordando que ella aun no sabe que Sasuke se fue.

- ¡Ese maldito bastardo sigue sin pensar en los demás! –dice furioso, apretando con fuerza los puños.

- Pienso que porque por primera vez pensó en los demás hizo lo que hizo, pero es tan tonto que no sabe que lograra lo contrario de lo que pretende. –dice pensativo.

- ¿De que habla?

- Déjalo Naruto, es algo muy avanzado para ti. –Kakashi lo mira con compasión, estando resignado a la torpeza por no decir idiotez de su alumno.

- _(Tengo la sensación de que me esta insultando)_ –el rubio vuelve a entrecerrar la mirada intentando dar en que forma lo esta insultando, pero luego suspiro con pesadez sabiendo que no es momento para eso. –Tenemos que ir a decírselo a Sakura-chan. –dice con tristeza.

- Por eso te esperaba, pienso que ambos debemos decírselo. –dice con seriedad y el rubio asintió.

* * *

><p>Sakura esta sentada en su cama, teniendo las piernas flexionadas y apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas, tiene la mirada perdida, sus ojos están rojos e irritados. La peli-rosa solo esta vistiendo una camisa que le queda muy holgada, es una que usa comúnmente para dormir y un bóxer femenino, su cabello esta algo revuelto.<p>

- ¡Yo! –Kakashi aparece frente a ella en una nube de humo, pero su sonrisa perezosa se borro al ver a su alumna.

- Kakashi-sensei, no sea conchudo y use la puerta. –en el marco de la ventana esta Naruto en cuclillas mirando a reproche a su sensei, pero al ver como este mira con seriedad hacia el frente dirige su mirada a la misma dirección viendo a su compañera.

Kakashi y Naruto con solo verla sabían que algo había pasado, sus ojos lo decían todo además que esta vez Sakura no grito, ni golpeo a Naruto, reclamándoles por entrar así a su casa mientras Kakashi desaparece.

- Sakura-chan. –dice con tristeza el rubio, mostrándose acongojado en su mirada.

- Sasuke-kun se fue. –dice cortante, sin quitar su mirada perdida.

Kakashi miro de reojo a Naruto, el cual no quita su mirada llena de tristeza de su compañera.

- Lo sabemos. –dice con seriedad regresando su mirada hacia Sakura, la cual sonrío de forma vacía.

- Tal parece que tengo la mala suerte de verlo ir cada que se va. –dice con ironía y hasta burla.

Naruto se adentro completamente en la habitación y camino hacia ella sentándose a su lado, y sin más la estrecho en sus brazos. Sakura al sentir la calidez del abrazo de su amigo escondió su rostro en su hombro, abrazándolo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, ya no un llanto abierto como el de hace unas horas, sino uno silencioso.

Kakashi mira con tristeza el cuerpo de su alumna estremeciéndose ante el llanto, Naruto siente las lagrimas de su amiga mojarle el hombro y la estrecha más al momento que rebeldes lagrimas resbalan por sus ojos.

Ninguno dijo nada, no había necesidad, era como si los tres supieran los que sentía el otro, y con la sola presencia se dieran apoyo, a ese grado a llegado el fuerte lazo que los une. Y los tres saben el tipo de tristeza que siente cada uno ante la ida del otro integrante del equipo.

* * *

><p>Han pasado dos meses, en ese tiempo cada uno de los originales miembros del equipo siente intentaban animarse ante la ida de Sasuke, aunque la que parecía no superarlo casi nada es Sakura. La peli-rosa casi no comía razón por la que había adelgazado y se le veía algo demacrada, sus sonrisas eran apagadas al igual que su mirada, era como si una segunda perdida no la pudiera soportar.<p>

Nadie decía nada e intentaban no hablar de Sasuke frente a ella, porque no es secreto para ninguno de sus amigos del gran amor que ella le tiene al único Uchiha. Aunque Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Ino y Tsunade la intentaban animar a su manera, aun así no conseguían mucho.

Ese día le toca entrenamiento al equipo de Kakashi, como casi todas las mañanas. El líder del equipo los puso a pelear en parejas mientras el de lo más tranquilo leía un libro en la comodidad de una rama de un árbol donde estará seguro de los ataques de esos cuatro.

A Sakura le había tocado pelear contra Yamato, y a Naruto contra Sai.

- ¿Vez Sai? ¡Meterte con Uzumaki Naruto, el futuro Hokage no esta a tu nivel! ¡Jojojo…! –el rubio tiene sus manos en las caderas estilo jarra mientras ríe y mira con superioridad al pobre pelinegro que esta tirado frente a él con los ojos en forma de espiral y el rostro coloreado de verde.

- _(Pero si Sai solo quedo noqueado porque Naruto le echo un pedo en la cara en medio del combate)_ –Kakashi alza la mirada de su libro mirando con compasión a Sai.

- ¡Nombre, si me sorprendo a mi mismo de lo mucho que me he superado! –dice con admiración el rubio sintiendo su ego flotar por las nubes justo en el momento que Kakashi salto cayendo de pie atrás de él.

- Naruto, deberías ponerle nombre a esa técnica... no sé, algo así como: "Elemento gas: pedo atómico" –dice burlón y las mejillas del rubio se sonrojaron al momento que voltea todo su cuerpo quedando de frente a su sensei.

- Es que el rameen de anoche me cayo pesado. –dice apenado al momento en que se rasca su nuca con la mano derecha y con las izquierda se soba la tripa mientras sonríe apenado.

- ¡SAKURA!

El grito asustado de Yamato hizo que ambos voltearan viendo a Sakura en el piso con Yamato a su lado, echándole aire con una de sus manos.

Yamato mira preocupado a la chica, pero en eso sintió un jaloneo que le hizo cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos ya no vio a la inocente Sakura inconsciente sino el rostro del furioso Naruto que lo mira como psicópata asesino, y eso le dio mucho miedo al pobre ANBU.

- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A MI SAKURA-CHAN, MALDITO GOLPEADOR DE MUJERES? –Naruto que tiene tomado a Yamato de las solapas lo agita con brusquedad comenzando a marear al pobre pelinegro. –¡BIEN LE DIJE A TODOS QUE SE DEJARAN GOLPEAR POR ELLA EN LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS! ¡NO IMPORTA SI TE ROMPE LOS HUESOS NO DEBISTE GOLPEARLA! ¡¿QUÉ NO VEZ QUE AUNQUE TENGA FUERZA DE ELEFANTE ES UNA MUJER DELICADA? –ante cada frase el rubio agita con mas brusquedad al pobre Yamato y sus mirada de psicópata se va marcando más. – ¡ADEMÁS BIEN SABES QUE CON LO DEPRIMIDA QUE ESTA CASI NO COME, DEBERIAS DEJARLA GOLPEARTE PARA QUE SAQUE TODA LA FURIA COMO YO LE HE HECHO EN LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS SIN IMPORTARME QUE PARE EN EL HOSPITAL CON LOS HUESOS HECHOS CENIZAS PARA ANIMARLA Y TU NO PUEDES HACER ESE SACRIFICIO!

- ¡Es que yo no tengo el chakra del zorro como tú! –dice con dificultad Yamato aun teniendo los ojos en forma de espiral y comenzando a ponerse verde por el mareo.

- ¡ME VALE UN PEPINO! ¡QUÉ MUERAS SERÁ UNA BUENA CAUSA POR LA FELICIDAD DE MI SAKURA-CHAN! ¡AL MENOS GRACIAS A ESO ESTARA TU FEO NOMBRE GRABADO EN LA PIEDRA DE LOS CAIDOS, ASÍ QUE CONFORMATE CON ESO!

- Naruto deja a Yamato ya, o le sacaras todo el desayuno. –dice divertido Kakashi, palmeándole el hombro a su alumno.

El rubio chasqueo la lengua resignado, y suelta a Yamato haciendo que caiga de pompas al suelo.

- Lo mejor es que llevemos a Sakura al hospital y de pasada a Sai y Yamato. –dice despreocupado, apuntando a ambos que están tirados en el piso con los ojos en forma de espiral, uno por el elemento gas: pedo atómico y el otro por la zarandeada.

Naruto asintió dándole la razón, y tomo de una pata a Yamato arrastrándolo hasta llegar a Sai golpeándole en el proceso la cabeza con cuanta roca había en el lugar, luego tomo a Sai de una pata y lo arrastro junto con el otro pelinegro hacia donde esta Sakura haciendo que ambos se golpeen la cabeza con cuanta roca hay ahí. Ya para cuando los tres llegaron con Sakura, los pobres desmayados tenían una montaña de chichones en la cabeza, y Kakashi esta más entretenido en leer su libro.

- Kakashi-sensei, suba a Sakura-chan en mi espalda. –dice al momento de inclinarse para que la suban.

Kakashi aparta la mirada de su libro con resignación y va por Sakura para subirla en la espalda de su alumno, y así Naruto camina llevándose a los tres, y Kakashi camina con tranquilidad atrás de él mientras lee con tranquilidad su preciada novela.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al hospital Naruto abre la puerta de una patada.<p>

- ¡VIEJA TSUNADE! ¡VIEJAAA…! ¡VIEJAAA…!

El rubio grita como poseído parado en la entrada, mirando a todos lados en busca de la rubia, y casi todos en el lugar lo voltean a ver asustados, pero al notar que se trata de Naruto regresaron sus miradas a lo que estaban haciendo al estar ya acostumbrados a sus loqueras.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y camino hacia la recepción viendo a la recepcionista sentada en una silla dándole la espalda.

- ¿Está Tsunade-sama, muñeca? –pregunta galante.

La recepcionista se gira hacia él junto con la silla y Kakashi se asusta al ver que se trata de una viejita más arrugada que una pasa, teniendo el cabello pintado de negro y los labios pintados de un intenso rojo.

- _(¡A la madre! ¡Me cambiaron a la recepcionista!)_ –al peli-plata se le erizo la piel como gato al ver la mirada deseosa que la anciana le dirige y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas le provoco más escalofríos. – _(¿Por qué tenían que cambiarme a la sexy Megumi-chan por esta momia?)_ –Kakashi llora internamente, y se aclaro la garganta intentando ignorar la mirada coqueta de la cachonda viejita. –¿Está Tsunade-sama? –pregunta con seriedad.

- Si es para Naruto-kun no esta… bombón. –dice coqueta y guiñándole un ojo haciendo que el peli-plata se ponga más verde que un moco en momentos de gripe.

- ¿Y Megumi-chan? –pregunta esperanzado por quitarse la mirada de esa vieja golosa de encima.

- ¡Ah! Como se caso tomo vacaciones para ir a su luna de miel.

- _(mmm… es verdad, Megumi-chan se iba a casar, ya recuerdo que hace una semana tuvo su despedida de soltero conmigo. Se hecho su canita al aire antes de casarse. Y es que es difícil que se resistan a mis encantos)_ –Kakashi sonríe con arrogancia bajo su mascara recordando esa candente noche y lo apasionada que es Megumi-chan.

- _(¡Que apuesto es Kakashi-kun!, y me han dicho que al ninja copy le gustan las enfermeras. ¡Ojala pronto se me haga!)_ –piensa soñadora la viejita golosa, mirando con ojos en forma de corazón al peli-plata. –Yo me llamo Rika, pero puedes llamarme Rika-chan, muñeco. –dice coqueta, y mandándole un beso parando sus arrugadas trompas provocándole nauseas a Kakashi.

- Ejem… claro Rika-chan. –dice nervioso y deseando jamás haber ido a ese lugar a ligarse a alguna enfermera, digo; a llevar a sus compañeros de equipo.

- Me han dicho que te gustan las enfermeras. ¿Y que crees cariño? Soy una enfermera. –dice coqueta volviéndole a guiñar un ojo.

- _(Creo que ya no vendré al hospital a ligarme enfermeras)_ –A Kakashi se le sombre la frente de negro y sus ojos se entrecerraron tanto hasta parecer dos franjas.

- Sensei. Ya deje de ligarse a la recepcionista y llame a la vieja. –dice con reproche el rubio, llegando a su lado.

- ¡Ay que pena! El muchacho ya se dio cuenta que coqueteabas conmigo. –chilla apenada, tocándose sus sonrojadas mejillas, y a Kakashi se le sombreo mas su frente de negro.

- (_El gusto de sensei ha decaído, de gustarle las chicas mas jóvenes que él y sexy, paso a gustarle las mayores con piel de pasa)_ –el rubio mira con los ojos como plato a su sensei y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca, pero luego agito su cabeza al recordar que eso no importa ahorita. –Como decía sensei. Deje sus ligues para después y ayúdeme a buscar a Tsunade-obachan que Sakura-chan se esta muriendo. –Lagrimas de cocodrilo comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas del rubio sin darse cuanta que las personas que pasaban atrás de él le pisaban el rostro a los pobres de Yamato y Sai, los cuales el rubio sigue tomándolos de los pies para arrastrarlos.

- ¡QUÉ SAKURA SE ESTA MURIENDO! –grita exaltada y asustada Tsunade saliendo e debajo del escritorio asustando a Naruto que sintió que moriría de un paro cardiaco.

Ahí se dio cuenta Kakashi que la vieja estaba escondida disfrutando como la anciana cachonda le coqueteaba. Es listo y sabia que Tsunade lo odia por llegar siempre tarde, inventarse escusas estúpidas intentando verle la cara, por ligarse a las enfermeras de su hospital para después desecharlas, y porque hace un par de semanas se tiro a Shizune y la desecho como trapo viejo como a todas. ¡En fin!, por esa clase de "pequeñeces" se ha ganado el odio de Tsunade, el caso es que la vieja lo odia y por eso le puso una viejita pervertida como recepcionista para joderselo mientras ella mira desde abajo burlándose. Conocía a su Hokage, y sabe que sin importar lo que pasara, sin importar tener una aldea que manejar esperaría ahí hasta que llegaran para ver su reacción ante la viejita golosa... aunque admitía que la rubia sabia que no tenia que esperar mucho, el como su equipo es cliente frecuente del hospital que visitas a diario y hasta cinco veces al día; que porque Naruto se ahogo con el rameen, que porque Naruto cayo en una trama explosiva, que porque Naruto se le atoro el pie en el drenaje, que porque Naruto tiene indigestión estomacal por tragón, que porque Sakura molió a golpes a Naruto, que porque Naruto medio mata a un miembro de su equipo con su elemento gas: pedo atómico, etc., etc., etc. Y ellos como equipo iban a llevar al rubio u otro miembro al hospital y pues Kakashi iba como buen líder que es se preocupa por sus chicos… ¡nee! ¿Para que mentir? Iba para tener sexo ardiente en alguna habitación con alguna enfermera en lo que espera que curen al que llevan al hospital, había descubierto que le dio fetiche con los trajes de enfermeras, ¡y bueno!, aunque Sakura es medic-ninja y una de las mejores no siempre estaba con Naruto cuidando que no se muera, solo en los entrenamientos lo cura, pero las demás horas del día ¿qué? Por eso Kakashi le aconsejo al rubio que se case con una enfermera, y este le contesto que nada mas a Sakura deje de ser tan violenta le pide que se case con él. Pero bueno, retomando el tema:

- ¿Qué le paso a mi alumna? –pregunta asustada mirando a la mencionada, para después dirigir su mirada asesina hacia Kakashi que sonrio nervioso bajo su mascara. – ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi alumna, Kakashi-puto-maricón? –pregunta furiosa, poniendo una mirada de psicópata asesina poniendo más nervioso a Kakashi y a Naruto le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- _(Como que comienzo a pensar que Tsunade-sama la trae contra mí. Pero solo me folle a Shizune una vez, no le veo motivo a tanto resentimiento)_ –Kakashi marco más su sonrisa al ver que la rubia es rodeada por una potente aura tenebrosa. –am… Tsunade-sama, yo no le hice nada a Sakura, se lo juro por mis icha icha. –Tsunade frunció el entrecejo sabiendo que si lo jura por esos pervertidos libros es porque dice la verdad.

- Es verdad ba-chan, Kakashi-sensei no le hizo nada. Mejor deje de buscar culpables y cure a Sakura-chan. –pide suplicante el rubio y haciendo ojos de cachorro mojado.

- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Ahorita lo único que importa es mi alumna! Rápido! ¡Traigan electroshock, camilla, insulina! ¡En fin, todo tipo de cosas y medicamentos que haya en el hospital! –dice alarmada y a todos los que están cerca les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca ante la exageración, bueno, menos a Naruto que esta igual de alterado gritándole a Sakura que no camine hacia la luz.

- Por cierto Tsunade-sama, ellos también necesitan atención médica. –dice Kakashi apuntando atrás de Naruto y Tsunade se asomo para verlos.

- ¿Qué les paso? ¿Un ataque ninja o que? –pregunta espantada al ver a Sai y Yamato desmayados con varias bolas en la cabeza, marcas de pies en el rostro los cuales están desfigurados y sangre saliéndoles por todas partes de la cara.

- No estaban así en el campo de entrenamiento. –dice Kakashi extrañado y con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca al momento que se rasca la cabeza intentando buscarle lógica al porque se ven tan heridos esos dos.

* * *

><p>Los tres miembros de team Kakashi fueron llevados a una habitación para ser curados. Sakura al ser la consentida y la alumna de la quinta le dieron habitación vip, de esas habitaciones grandes que parecen de hotel de lujo y es para una sola persona, mientras que a Sai y Yamato los aventaron con la demás chusma, en una habitación como con diez enfermosa más y pues fueron atendidos por simples doctoras del hospital, mientras que la peli-rosa es atendida por la mas grande, la única, la mejor, la chichona más chichona de todas y la kage de la aldea… ¡así es! ¡la mismísima Senju Tsunade!<p>

Afuera de la habitación vip esta Naruto caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, parecía como si estuviera esperando a su esposa dar a luz, y eso que es soltero. ¿Y kakashi? Bueno él esta sentado en una silla, leyendo su novela favorita de lo más tranquilo mientras de vez en cuando le da leves tragos a el refresco que hace unos minutos compro en la maquina de la esquina.

Unos pasos chocar contra el piso hizo que Naruto detenga su caminata y Kakashi levante la vista de su libro, ambos vieron a una despampanante y hermosa enfermera caminar hacia ellos, haciendo que el ojito de Kakashi la escanee con rapidez y brille con perversión.

- _(Tiene buena nalga, buena pierna, buenas bubis, linda cara, en resumen esta buenota)_ –el ojito del peli-plata brillo de forma picara y la enfermera al notar su mirada se sonrojo al momento de detenerse frente al rubio.

- Señor, sus amigos ya están estables. Afortunadamente los golpes en la cabeza no llegaron a más, pero probablemente haya secuelas, mas no lo sabremos hasta que despierten. –dice toda profesional intentando no mostrar el nerviosismo que la penetrante mirada del sexy ninja copy le dedica.

- Bueno, pienso que es mejor así para ellos, si pierde la memoria haber si con la nueva se vuelven mas cool. –Naruto se agita de hombros restándole importancia.

La enfermería miro incrédula al rubio, pero luego se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, ya ha oído lo loco que esta el rubio y su equipo, así que hizo una leve inclinación y dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar para alejarse de esos dos antes de que el rubio le pegue lo loco o de que sucumba ante los encantos del peli-plata.

- ¿A donde va sensei? –pregunta curioso al ver a su sensei ponerse de pie y estar dispuesto a caminar extrañamente por donde se fue la enfermera. En cuanto Kakashi dejo su pie en el aire y lo miro de reojo.

- Me ha estado doliendo mucho la garganta estos últimos días y ya que estoy en el hospital aprovechare para que me chequen. –dice de forma perezosa y despreocupada.

- ¡Entiendo sensei! ¡Es bueno preocuparse por su salud! –dice amigable y dedicándole una zorruna sonrisa.

- _(Ingenuo)_ –Kakashi sonrio con burla bajo su mascara, y esta por terminar de dar el primer paso para seguir con su camino hacia su próxima conquista pero en eso la puerta donde esta Sakura es abierta haciendo que tanto él como el rubio volteen curiosos viendo a Tsunade salir con la cabeza inclinada y un aura siniestra rodeándola, aura que para Naruto es triste y para Kakashi le dio mala espina.

- ¡¿No me diga que no pudo hacer nada y mi amiga murió? –pregunta horrorizado Naruto.

Tsunade levanto el rostro dejando ver esa mirada psicópata que Naruto la vio como una mirada llena de dolor por lo que se dejo caer de rodillas al piso y comenzó a llorar como magdalena gritándole al cielo que le regrese su Sakura-chan.

La rubia miro a Kakashi haciendo que este tenga un mal presentimiento, por lo que se dispuso a hacer los sellos para hacer un jutsu de tele transportación y huir de ahí, usando su súper velocidad para que nadie vea en que momento los hace, pero Tsunade fue mucho más rápida y ya esta frente de él tomándolo de las solapas impidiendo su huida.

Kakashi miro atemorizado a la rubia, no quería recibir una paliza como la que recibió cuando se tiro a Shizune, esa vez quedo con los huesos hechos aserrín. Lo bueno es que se había protegido el rostro, pero ahora no recordaba que haya hecho algo como para merecerse otra paliza, al menos… ¡al menos que se haya vuelto a follar a Shizune, ¡pero no lo recuerda! Pero le ve imposible esa teoría, ya pensándolo mejor no fue eso, ya que él nunca olvida cosas así, además desde esa paliza ya ni se acerca ni poquito a la pelinegra alumna de la quinta, cumple al pie de la letra la ley que impuso Tsunade de no acercarse a Shizune a menos de cien metros, al menos que sin querer haya rebasado una milésima de distancia y la Hokage que lo sabe todo se entero.

- ¡Tú..! ¡tú maldito pervertido! ¡Como te encanta hacerle la vida imposible a mis alumnas hijo de puta! ¡No solo Shizune sino también Sakura! –Naruto dejo su drama y miro curioso a la quinta cuando menciono a su amiga. –Pensé que Sakura se salvaba de estar en tus garras al haber sido tu alumna y la respetabas por eso cabrón!

- ¿Eh? –Kakashi alza sus cejas no entendiendo nada, no sabia de que le hablaba la rubia, pero sospechaba que termino por volverse loca.

- ¡Péguele vieja! –anima el rubio, conoce a su sensei y sabe que si Tsunade dice que le hizo algo a su querida amiga es porque debe ser verdad.

- No ayudes. –Kakashi mira con ojos entrecerrados a su alumno y este le sonríe de forma zorruna. –haber. –el peli-plata suspira con pesadez y dirige nuevamente su mirada a la rubia intentando no zurrarse del miedo al verle ese brillo asesino, desde que lo golpeo por lo que le hizo a Shizune quedo traumado con esa mirada en los ojos miel de su Hokage. –Antes de que me muela a golpes dígame lo que según usted le hice a Sakura.

- ¡La embarazaste maldito pervertido pedófilo! –grita furiosa.

Naruto y Kakashi ensancharon los ojos mostrando sorpresa, no podían creer lo que acaban de escuchar.

**Continuará**

**ke tal? les gusto? ke pasara ahora? como se lo tomara saku? como se lo tomaran los demas?**

**see, se que aun tengo varios fic pendientes, pero este es uno de los fic ke tengo avanzado, asi ke decidi publikarlo ya para que tengan en ke entretenerse mientras subo los cap de los demas fic XD, en lo personal me diverti mucho escribiendo ste cap, kakashi y naruto me divirtieron con sus lokeras XD hacen buen duo esos dos XD**


	2. ¡¿Embarazada!

**¡¿Embarazada?**

- Haber. –el peli-plata suspira con pesadez y dirige nuevamente su mirada a la rubia intentando no zurrarse del miedo al verle ese brillo asesino, desde que lo golpeo por lo que le hizo a Shizune quedo traumado con esa mirada en los ojos miel de su Hokage. –Antes de que me muela a golpes dígame lo que según usted le hice a Sakura.

- ¡La embarazaste maldito pervertido pedófilo! –grita furiosa.

Naruto y Kakashi ensancharon los ojos mostrando sorpresa, no podían creer lo que acaban de escuchar.

- ¡Te cortare el pene cabrón para evitar que lo sigas metiendo en cualquier agujero! –dice amenazante sacando de su estado de shock al peli-plata.

- Ósea, ¿Cómo, cuándo y porque? ¿Qué no se supone que los bebés se hacen a través del sexo? Y yo no estoy tan enfermo como para tener sexo con la chica que quiero como una hermana menor. –dice incrédulo Kakashi, pensando que ha vivido engañado toda su vida y los bebés se hacen de otra forma y no en el sexo, tal vez un jutsu que hizo una de esas veces que entreno con Sakura… ok, ante ese pensamiento Kakashi quiso tirarse del decimo piso haber si se le acomodan las ideas, ese pensamiento sonó tan Naruto, seguro el recibir la noticia que su alumna esta embarazada le atrofio las neuronas.

Naruto sigue sorprendido, le acaban decir que su amiga esta embarazada y eso lo dejo en shock que no escuchaba nada, solo la palabra embarazo pasaba por su cabeza. Mientras que Tsunade frunce el entrecejo al ver que el maldito pervertido miente muy bien.

- No te creo maldito bastardo. Seguramente te aprovechaste que mi alumna esta deprimida y la sedujiste. –dice furiosa.

- Juro que no Tsunade-sama. Juro por lo mas sagrado que son mis icha icha que no he tocado a Sakura y que jamás lo hare porque no la veo de esa manera. –dice con seriedad. –Sakura es mi alumna, mi hermana, la niña de mis ojos. –dice con melancolía, mirando el horizonte con añoranza dándole un aire heroico.

Tsunade chasqueo la lengua y lo soltó con brusquedad, para que ese espantapájaros jure por los icha icha es porque dice la verdad. Lo conoce bien y sabe que ese hombre solo jura por ellos cuando es algo así de grande y serio, jamás juraría en vano en nombre de sus tesoros. Podía ser muy bastardo pero jurar en nombre de sus novelas es como ley para él.

Kakashi suspiro aliviado al ver que le creyó, mientras que la quinta suspiro con pesadez y luego dirigió su tétrica mirada hacia Naruto, para luego caminar a grandes sacadas hacia él y lo tomo de las solapas sacándolo de su estado de shock y haciendo que la mire asustado.

- Entonces tú eres el padre maldito pervertido. Ya decía yo que se te había pegado lo pervertido de Jiraiya y Kakashi. –dice furiosa, mientras que en la cabeza del rubio se repetía una y otra vez "tu eres el padre"

- ¡¿No me diga que esa vez que le di un beso en la mejilla a Sakura-chan tuvo sus consecuencias? ¡No pensé que así se hicieran los bebés! –exclama sorprendido haciendo caer estilo anime a Kakashi y Tsunade. – ¡Seré papá! –un aura brillante lo rodeo, cuando su sorpresa de cómo se hizo padre paso.

- _(Él no fue)_ –Kakashi y Tsunade se ponen de pie sintiéndose idiotas por solo pensar que Naruto fue.

- _(Si no fue Naruto entonces fue Sasuke!—_Tsunade ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa. –¡_nee! El niño emo sin hormonas, imposible)_ –la rubia se sintió Naruto de solo pensar eso, se le hacia más lógico que haya sido Naruto.

En cuanto Kakashi puso una mirada enigmática y se sobo la barbilla dándole un aire pensativo.

* * *

><p>Sakura esta sentada en la cama de hospital, recargando su espalda en la cabecera. La peli-rosa tiene una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y mira maravillada su aun plano vientre mientras con su mano derecha lo acaricia.<p>

Después que Tsunade le dijo lo que tenia ella quedo en estado de shock que no vio cuando su maestra salió furiosa de la habitación.

- _(¿Motivos para seguir con mi vida? Ya tengo uno. Ahora no me importa si Sasuke no vuelve, no me importa si nunca me ama, no me importa lo que sea de él, lo único que me importa es mi hijo, me cuidare y me hare más fuerte por él)_—Sakura amplio su sonrisa y siguió acariciando su vientre sintiéndose ansiosa porque los meses restantes pasen y poder conocer la luz de su vida.

La puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltándola, volteo viendo a Tsunade mirándola con seriedad y cerrando la puerta tras de ella para luego caminar acercándosele.

- ¿Quién es el padre? –pregunta con firmeza. –Dime quien es para ahorita ir a desmembrarlo. –dice amenazante imaginándose tener en sus manos el cuello de aquel que le quito la inocencia a su alumna.

A Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero luego sonríe divertida.

- ¿En verdad importa saber quien es el padre Tsunade-shishou? –Tsunade la mira sorprendida. –Si para mi ese hombre ya no es importante, para usted menos. Él no merece ni siquiera que usted se enoje. Lo único que importa es que yo soy la madre y que cuidare y protegeré a este bebé ante todo.

- Tienes razón. –la rubia le sonrío levemente, su alumna ha madurado un poco al saber que será madre, además que viéndola feliz por la noticia, viendo que con ese bebé ella recupera la felicidad es lo importante. –Así que me harás abuela y siendo tan joven. –dice divertida y Sakura amplia su sonrisa. –Lo mejor es que descanses, mande a que te trajeran algo delicioso de comer, estas algo baja de peso y ahora que alguien depende de ti debes alimentarte bien. –Sakura sintió feliz. –Y prepárate, ahorita que Kakashi le termine de sacar la idea a Naruto de que con ese beso en la mejilla te hizo al chamaco entraran y seguro te abordaran con preguntas queriendo saber quien es el padre. –dice divertida y Sakura rio.

* * *

><p>Después de que Kakashi le sacara la idea a Naruto de que es el padre, explicándole con lujo de detalles e imágenes incluidas como se hacen los bebés terminando de pervertir a su alumno, ambos entraron a la habitación de Sakura viéndola comer de lo mas tranquila.<p>

- ¡Felicidades futura mamá! –dice divertido Kakashi acercándose a ella y a Sakura se le sonrojan las mejillas.

- ¡Ne, ne, ne Sakura-chan! –Naruto se acerca demasiado a ella y la mira con ojos de cachorro mojado. –Dime quien es el padre y juro que mi futuro ahijado se quedara huérfano porque matare a ese hijo de puta por hacerte esa clase de perversiones. –dice tétrico, cuando Kakashi le explico como se hacen los bebés primero tuvo un intenso derrame nasal y luego le vino la furia al saber que eso le hicieron a su Sakura-chan antes que él.

Sakura sonrío de forma forzada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban más y una vena se hincha en su frente. Kakashi sonrío divertido bajo su mascara, en verdad quería ver como Naruto mataría al padre del bebé, esta seguro que si sabe quien es lo buscara por cielo, mar y tierra ahorita mismo.

- Mi hijo no tiene padre Naruto. –dice con firmeza Sakura.

- Sakura-chan eso no es posible, Kakashi-sensei me explico bien como se hacen los bebés y se necesita un hombre para que te haga uno. –dice con firmeza.

- Puede ser que de esa forma se hagan los bebés, pero para mi hijo yo seré padre y madre. No necesito aquel que lo engendro para cuidarlo y protegerlo. –dice con firmeza.

Naruto y Kakashi miran sorprendidos a Sakura, pero luego ambos sonrieron levemente. El rubio se sento alado de su amiga y le paso un brazo por los hombros de forma amigable, atrayéndola a él.

- Si tú no quieres decir quien es el padre, este bien. Lo único que importa es que es tu hijo y yo siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte y ayudarte en todo lo que haga falta, como también estaré ahí para cuidar a la mini-Sakura-chan. –dice con diversión, llevando su mano libre al vientre de su amiga, dándole una suave caricia.

Sakura miro enternecida a su amigo se sentía feliz y agradecida porque la entendiera e incluso la apoyara. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja apoyo su rostro en el hombro de su amigo que la atrajo más a él.

- Aun no sabemos que será, así que no asegures que será niña. –dice divertida.

- Pero seria lindo ver una mini-Sakura-chan. –dice de forma berrinchuda haciendo un infantil puchero divirtiendo más a Sakura. – ¿Verdad sensei? –pregunta mirándolo.

- Si. –dice con diversión. –Además pienso que a esa niña le sobraran tíos que seguro acabaran con la población masculina para que no se le acerquen a ella y a su madre. Con solo el equipo tenemos tres tíos y si le sumamos tus demás amigos. –dice divertido.

- Que miedo, espero que mejor sea niño o si es niña nunca tendrá novio. –dice falsamente asustada Sakura, siguiéndole el juego.

- ¿Novio? Ni loco dejare que pervertidos se le acerquen a mi sobrina. –dice de forma heroica Naruto.

- _(Si en algún momento llegue a pensar que necesitaría de Sasuke, ahora me doy cuenta que no, no lo necesito. Teniendo a mis amigos, en especial a Kakashi-sensei y a Naruto no necesito a nadie más, teniéndolos a ellos siento que lo puedo lograr todo)_ –Sakura amplio su sonrisa llena de felicidad viendo con diversión como Naruto dice todo lo que hará a aquel que se atreva a ver con malos ojos a su sobrina y Kakashi le da ideas para que los torture de peor manera siguiéndole el juego al rubio.

* * *

><p>Ese mismo día casi en la noche Tsunade permitió a Sakura ir a casa con la condición de que se cuidara. Naruto y Kakashi la acompañaron a casa, aunque Sakura ya esta harta de Naruto que la trata como si estuviera invalida, incluso no la dejo caminar camino a casa y la llevo cargada estilo princesa sin importarle que la peli-rosa le grite y le golpee la cara todo el camino porque quería que la bajara.<p>

Llegaron a casa y finalmente el Naruto con cara llena de bolas y sangrando dejo a Sakura en el suelo, y Kakashi los miro divertidos, la verdad sus alumnos siempre lo divierten.

- ¿Segura que no quieres que me mude contigo Sakura-chan? –pregunta esperanzado el rubio.

- ¡Que no! –dice exasperada.

- Pero Sakura-chan y que tal si te caes, o si te golpes con una puerta o…

- ¡No soy tan idiota como tu! –Sakura comienza a perder la poca paciencia que le queda.

- Oye Sakura-chan que no soy idiota, solo un poco despistado. –aclara ofendido. –Yo solo me preocupo por ti y estoy dispuesto a dormirme contigo para que estés segura, incluso me bañare contigo para cuidar que no resbales en el baño. –el rubio puso una mueca pervertida, pero lo ultimo que vio en su cabeza fue la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de su compañera ya que ella lo noqueo de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- Idiota pervertido, estaré más en peligro con él aquí. –dice molesta, fulminando con la mirada al pobre e inconsciente rubio tirando en el piso.

- Completamente de acuerdo. –dice divertido Kakashi caminando hacia su alumno para cargarlo como si fuera un costal de papas, para luego voltear hacia Sakura mostrándole una mirada enigmática. –Es Sasuke verdad. –no lo pregunto, lo afirmo y Sakura ensancho los ojos.

- ¿De-de que habla sensei? –Sakura comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y desviaba su mirada para no verlo a los ojos haciendo sonreír levemente al peli-plata.

- Te conozco Sakura y sé que tu no te entregarías a nadie al menos que lo amaras. Y sé que hasta ahorita solo a él lo has amado. –dice con seriedad y madurez. Sakura inclino su rostro hacia abajo y apretó sus puños. –Tal vez si le dices a Tsunade-sama quien es el padre ella le avise de alguna forma y él regrese.

- No me importa si regresa o no. –dice con firmeza alzando el rostro y Kakashi se sorprendió al verla esa mirada llena de frialdad. –Jamás usare a mi hijo para traerlo de regreso. Si él decidió irse es porque no quiere estar aquí… además yo ya no lo quiero de regreso, él nos abandono nuevamente y no me importan sus razones porque lo único bueno que me ha dado en mi vida ha sido a este bebé. –la peli-rosa acaricia su vientre con ternura. –de ahí él solo nos ha traído sufrimiento. El enterarme de mi embarazo me hizo darme cuenta de las cosas que realmente valen la pene, como por ejemplo me di cuenta que debo aprender a quererme mas a mi misma y superarme por mi misma y no por nadie mas que por mi bebé. Además lo que menos quiero es que mi hijo tenga un padre inestable que no sabe lo que quiere. Pienso que estamos mejor sin él aquí. –dice decidida.

- Entiendo. –el ojo del peli-plata se cierra en clara muestra que le esta dedicando una cálida sonrisa.

- Sensei, usted que sabe quien es el padre le pido por…

- No te preocupes. No diré nada, si tú no quieres decirlo yo no tengo porque hacerlo. –dice con entendimiento y Sakura le sonríe agradecida. –Bueno, me retiro, tú debes descansar y reponer energías. –la peli-rosa asintió. –Por cierto Sakura, desde ahora tu ya no entrenaras con nosotros hasta que tengas a tu bebé. Debes cuidarte y los entrenamientos es algo duro y puede hacerle daño al bebé.

- Entiendo. –dice sin borrar su sonrisa y Kakashi asintió levemente con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, en el campo de entrenamiento de team Kakashi, están los cuatro varones de dicho equipo, Kakashi parados frente a los otros tres mirándolos con seriedad.<p>

- Chicos les aviso que desde ahora y por tiempo indefinido Sakura no entrenara con nosotros. –dice con indiferencia.

Naruto asintió con entendimiento, mientras que los otros dos ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos y les sorprendía aun mas no ver a Naruto alegar exigiéndole la razón, al contrario se veía muy conforme.

- ¿Puedo saber la razón senpai? –pregunta curioso Yamato.

- Pues porque Sakura-chan se debe cuidar por el bien de mini-Sakura-chan. –dice Naruto asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza, y los otros dos no entendieron ni pio.

- Lo que Naruto quiere decir es que Sakura esta embarazada y obviamente no puede entrenar en ese estado. –dice despreocupado Kakashi y Yamato ensancho los ojos.

- ¿Qué es estar embarazada? ¿Es alguna clase de enfermedad? –pregunta curioso Sai haciendo a los demás caer estilo anime.

- _(Sai siempre me sorprende, incluso Naruto sabia que es estar embarazada)_ –Kakashi se pone de pie teniendo una enorme gota de sudor en su nuca.

- Estar embarazada significa que tendrá un bebé. –explica el bien paciente Yamato mientras se pone de pie.

- ¿Y como se hacen los bebés? –Yamato y Kakashi vuelven a caer estilo anime.

- Yo te lo explicare Sai. –dice Naruto pasándole un brazo de forma amigable, el ser él que sabe esa información y Sai no le subió el ego y gustosamente le explicara al pelinegro como se lo explicaron a él. –Veras… —el rubio comenzó a caminar llevándose consigo a Sai que lo mira curioso queriendo saber eso.

- Senpai, sino es mucha indiscreción; ¿me podría decir quien es el padre del bebé que espera Sakura? –dice Yamato mientras se pone de pie al igual que Kakashi.

- No sé. –Yamato entrecierra su mirada no creyéndole, pensando que no le quiere decir. –Sakura no lo quiere decir. –dice despreocupado mientras saca su novela favorita de su bolsillo y Yamato alzo ambas cejas extrañado.

* * *

><p>Sentada en una mesa del parque están Ino y Karin, estas dos junto con Sakura se han hecho muy buenas amigas ya que tienen un carácter muy parecido, las tres son gritonas, enojonas y tuvieron en común su primer amor, aunque el de las dos primeras fue de forma más superficial. Pero el que sean amigas no significa que se lleven de las mil maravilla, se la pasan insultándose, jodiendo a la otra cuando hay oportunidad y burlarse de sus desgracias, aun así tiene sus momentos en los que se apoyan y se aconsejan.<p>

Ambas chicas están de lo más tranquilas comiéndose un helado, ambas se toparon después de que el entrenamiento con sus respectivos equipos terminaran. Cabe aclara que no solo Karin esta en la aldea, sino también Suigetsu y Juugo quienes fueron aceptado en la aldea cuando ambos junto con Karin ayudaron a favor de esta en la ultima y sangrienta guerra, así que ellos tres forman un equipo.

- ¡Mira! ¡Es Sai! –dice animada Ino, mirando al mencionado que esta a unos metros de ellas caminando con tranquilidad.

- No puedo creer que te guste ese rarito copia barata de Sasuke. –Karin la mira con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Cállate que yo no digo nada porque te guste el pez enlatado obsesionado con las espadas. –dice molesta Ino, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles a ti y a Sakura que no me gusta el maldito atún enlatado? –grita furiosa y teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¡SAI! –grita Ino agitando su mano para llamar su atención, ignorando a Karin que la fulmina con la mirada.

Ante el llamado Sai volteo viendo a Ino que agita su mano con exageración y le sonríe de oreja a oreja y a su lado Karin que intenta matar con la mirada a la rubia, así que camino hacia ellas.

- Hola bonita. –saluda mirando a Ino y esta se sonrojo. –Hola remolacha. –ahora mira a Karin que lo fulmina con la mirada mientras la rubia se aguanta las ganas de soltar la carcajada.

- ¡No me digas así imitación barata de Sasuke!

- Pero si así te dice Suigetsu y pienso que es un apodo perfecto para ti. –dice pensativo Sai. Karin afila mas su mirada e Ino tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos lagrimean donde se contiene las ganas de reír. –Pero sino te gusta puedo decirte escoba con anteojos, zorra escuálida, perra flaca…

- Síguele y te castro cabrón. –dice amenazante Karin.

- Pero si todos esos los copee de Suigetsu. –dice con inocencia Sai e Ino no lo soporta mas y suelta la carcajada.

- Si, y tiene la suerte de que su cuerpo se vuelva agua a voluntad cada que lo intento matar, pero tu no tienes la misma habilidad. –dice tétrica, tronándose amenazante los dedos de la mano.

Sai sintió que sus sentidos le alertaban así que mejor ya no dijo nada, conoce el carácter de esa chica y es igual de violento que el de Sakura e Ino, la única diferencia es que esas dos no tienen la fuerza monstruosa que Sakura.

- ¿Y que haces por aquí? –pregunta curiosa Ino dejando de reír, y de pasada intentando hacer que se desvié el tema para que el pelinegro no muera a manos de Karin antes de si quiera ser su novio.

- Pues quería buscar un regalo para Sakura. –dice con tranquilidad.

Ino frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose celosa y Karin la miro con burla, mofándose al saber lo que piensa la otra.

- ¿Para que? No es su cumpleaños ni alguna fecha especial que yo sepa. –dice entre dientes.

- Pues veras, cuando acabo el entrenamiento leí un libro sobre embarazadas y ahí dice que a ellas les gusta que les den regalos para el bebé, además que ese es un buen gesto para una amiga para felicitar por su embarazo. –dice pensativo.

Ino y Karin ensancharon los ojos no creyéndose lo que suponen.

- Haber rarito, barájamela mas despacio. –dice Karin teniendo los ojos como plato. – ¿Por qué le darás un regalo a la frente andante?

- Para felicitarla por su embarazo. –explica dedicándoles una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡¿SAKURA ESTA EMBARAZADA? –preguntan ambas exaltadas al momento de ponerse de pie y acercarse mucho al rostro del pelinegro que incluso le escupieron en el proceso.

- Si. –dice extrañado por su reacción y haciendo su rostro hacia atrás.

- ¡¿QUÉ? –gritan ambas sin creérselo y escupiéndole nuevamente en el proceso al pobre de Sai que comenzaba a pensar en llevar algo que le cubra el rostro cada que hable con ellas.

* * *

><p>Sakura esta de lo mas tranquila sentada en el sillón de su sala anotando en una libreta las cosas que le harán falta para acoplar su habitación para cuando nazca su bebé, de pronto deja de escribir y sus ojos muestran miedo.<p>

- Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Apenas termino la frase y el suelo empezó a temblar como si se acercara una estampida, para después su puerta ser abierta con brusquedad haciendo que voltee asustada, y su miedo aumento al ver a Karin e Ino con expresión de psicópatas, y para mas miedo ambas se acercaron mucho a ella sin darle oportunidad de escape.

- ¡Maldita frentona desconsiderada! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no nos hayas dicho que estas embarazada? –pregunta Ino acercando mucho su rostro a ella y Sakura aleja el suyo asustada.

- ¡No lo puedo creer frente andante! ¡Ósea ¿cómo es posible que te embaraces teniendo apenas dieciséis años? ¡¿Qué no sabes que existen los condones? –grita exaltada la pelirroja también acercando mucho su rostro a la temerosa Sakura.

- ¡De todas las personas jamás me imagine que tú serias la primera de nuestra generación en ser madre! Pero mas importante aun ¡¿QUIÉN ES EL PADRE?

- ¡¿DINOS QUIÉN? –exigen ambas y a Sakura se le sombreo la frente de negro, ya esperaba esa reacción de parte de esas dos y no quería ni imaginarse las de sus padres, de solo pensarlo le da dolor de cabeza y lo peor vendrá cuando no les quiera decir quien es el padre, de solo imaginarse le dieron escalofríos.

* * *

><p>Han pasado seis meses y Sakura ya cuenta con ocho meses de embarazo. Su embarazo ha sido tranquilo y sin dificultades, aun así tiene muchos antojos que los autoproclamados tios cumplen, unos gustosos y otros resignados.<p>

Como Sakura es la primera embarazada de su generación y de sus conocidos –_exceptuando Kurenai—_todas las chicas están bien chifladas y emocionadas con su embarazo, y no se diga de los chicos, ellos les cumplían todos sus antojos cada que estaban con ella.

Karin, Ino y Tsunade se peleaban por el lugar de madrinas del pequeño, igual que Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Gai y Suigetsu se peleaban por el lugar de tío consentido, padrino e incluso el de padre del bebé, incluso a veces Shino se metía en la pelea.

En cuanto a Sakura, ella es feliz con los mimos que recibe de sus amigos, además que el embarazo le ha asentado de maravilla, se ve más hermosa y tiene un brillo especial en los ojos, además que no solo el vientre le ha crecido demasiado sino también los senos y sus caderas se ensancharon un poco.

En este momento se ve a Sakura caminar en medio de Karin e Ino, las últimas dos siguen vistiendo de la misma forma, mientras que Sakura ahora viste un sencillo vestido azul marino de maternidad que le llega debajo de los glúteos, y unos mallones negros que le quedan a mediación de las rodillas. Las tres chicas cargan varias bolsas llenas de ropa de maternidad y para bebés, aunque Ino y Karin cargan más bolsas y unas que otras llevando ropa para ellas.

- ¡Ándale frentona! ¡Dime quien es el padre! –pide suplicante Ino poniendo su mas linda cara con esos ojos que muestran inocencia que desde años ya no posee.

- ¡Si frente andante, dinos! –ahora es Karin que puso su mejor cara de convencimiento, lastima para ambas que eso con Sakura no funciona.

- Si les digo a ustedes es como decírselo a toda la aldea. Son como un periódico humano. –dice con fastidio y ambas chicas la miran ofendidas.

- Nos ofendes frentona. –la rubia mira con decepción a su amiga y esta rodo los ojos.

- ¿Enserio? –Sakura alza una ceja mostrando incredulidad. – ¿Entonces que me dices de esa apuesta entre todos los de nuestra generación que ustedes empezaron? –al instante ambas chicas se tensaron.

- ¿Quién te dijo? –Karin le sonríe nerviosa al igual que Ino.

- Espera. No nos digas… fue Naruto. –la rubia entrecerró su mirada y su frente se sombreo de negro y luego las tres suspiraron con pesadez.

- ¿Qué candidatos metieron a la apuesta? –pregunta Sakura.

- No metimos candidatos. La apuesta trata de que nos terminaras revelando el nombre del padre a nosotras. –Ino agita una mano restándole importancia.

- ¿Qué ganaran si les digo? –pregunta con cierto interés.

- Nos pagaran todos los gastos para quedarnos por tres días en el mejor hotel con aguas termales de Konoha. –dice con emoción Karn poniendo una mirada soñadora al igual que Ino, ambas imaginándose disfrutar de todos los lujos de ese hotel por tres días.

- _(¡Aguas termales! –_un aura brillante rodeo a Sakura. –_pero es a cambio de decirles el nombre del padre. –_toda aura brillante en Sakura desapareció. –_Necesito relajarme. Con esto del embarazo se me hinchan mucho los pies. –_la peli-rosa suelta un profundo suspiro. –_Pero…_un brillo travieso adorno los ojos jade de la chica. –_no tengo porque decirles la verdad)_ —Esta bien, les diré quien es el padre de mi hijo. –dice con falsa resignación, y las otras dos se mostraron emocionada y ansiosas por conseguirlo después de tantos ruegos por estos seis meses. – ¿Recuerdan esa misión que hice en la aldea de la hierva hace ocho meses y medio? –ambas asintieron. –Bueno, ahí conocí a un ninja muy apuesto que también estaba de misión. Era de la aldea de la niebla y tenia un sexy cabello color negro y hermosos ojos azules, cuerpo de infarto y cara de ángel. –dice de forma pervertida comenzándose a imaginar al muñecote, con eso del embarazo sus hormonas andan más alborotadas.

Sakura no fue la única que se imagina al susodicho sino también las otras dos, que de solo imaginárselo pusieron cara de pervertidas que le hacia competencia a la del difunto Jiraiya, y comenzaron a sentir envidia hacia Sakura por haberse tirado a ese bombón.

- Se llama Haku. –sigue relatando de forma soñadora.

- Oye, ¿qué ese no es el nombre del compañero de Zabuza? –la interrumpe Karin, mirándola curiosa.

- ¿Apoco solo hay un Haku en el mundo? –Sakura la mira con ojos entrecerrados, mientras por dentro se golpea mentalmente al no habérsele ocurrido un nombre mejor.

- Es verdad. -Karin se rasca la nuca apenada e Ino rodo los ojos porque por esa mensada haya interrumpido a Sakura.

- El caso es que yo andaba triste porque Sasuke-kun estaba aquí y ni me pelaba como yo quería que lo hiciera. Ya saben como es ese chico, que parece que no tiene hormonas. –Sakura agita una mano restándole importancia.

- Si. Para mí que es gay. –dice Karin compresiva. –Un día me le desnude enfrente y solo me dijo "vístete Karin" y se fue. –dice mostrando resignación, y al decir la frase que le dijo Sasuke intento imitar su voz.

- _(Zorra)_ –Sakura e Ino la miran entrecerrando su mirada y una gota de sudor resbala por su frente.

- ¡Es más! Cuando supe de tu embarazo. –dice mirando a Sakura. –Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue: esta cabrona hizo lo que yo no me atreví, ósea drogar a Sasuke y amarrarlo en la cama para violarlo. Y pensé que Sasuke se había ido porque una frente andante le quito su honra.

- _(Doblemente zorra)_ –una vena se ha hinchado en la frente de Sakura que se controla para no matar a Karin, mientras que Ino se contiene las ganas de soltar la carcajada porque ella también pensó lo mismo sobre Sakura. –Retomando el tema. –dice con molestia para ya no seguir hablando de las sospechas de Karin. –es que Haku se aprovecho de mi momento de debilidad usando su sexy cuerpo y cara de ángel. –dice mártir. –Hicimos el amor como dos locos durante toda la noche. –Karin e Ino la miraron con envidia, ellas no lo han hecho durante toda la noche. –y cuando desperté él ya no estaba, solo dejo una simple nota que decía: "follas como zorra cariño, me gusto"—lagrimas de cocodrilo resbalan por las mejillas de Sakura que aprieta su puño derecho a la altura de su barbilla. Karin e Ino tienen los ojos muy abiertos ante la sorpresa de esa mala experiencia para su amiga. –Por eso no quería decir quien es el padre, porque no vale la pena.

- Bastardo. –Ino es rodeada por un aura de fuego y aprieta su puño derecho a la altura de su barbilla.

- ¡Malditos hombres! Solo nos usan. –Karin esta igual de furiosa que la rubia y un aura asesina la rodea.

- _(Sabia que dándoles por el orgullo femenino me apoyarían)_ –Sakura sonríe internamente de forma triunfante. –Pero mi bebé no tiene la culpa de los errores de sus padres. –sigue con su triste relato sin quitar ese tono de mártir. -Este niño que espero es solo mío, aunque ese bastardo haya ayudado a engendrarlo. Por favor chicas, no mencionen esta vergonzosa historia que les acabo de contar. No quiero que mi hijo se avergüence de quien fue su padre. –pide suplicante.

- ¡Entendemos! ¡No diremos nada! –dice ambas abrazándose y llorando como magdalenas, ignorando que la gente que pasa cerca las mira como las locas que son.

- _(Nombre, si en momentos así agradezco que Kakashi sea mi sensei)_ –Sakura sonríe internamente agradeciendo convivir con el mayor mentiroso y manipulador que hasta ahora ha conocido.

- ¡Tengo una idea! –dice animada Karin, rompiendo el abrazo con la rubia. –¡Quitémonos nuestros sostenes y quemémoslos revelándonos contra el machismo! –dice animada y ambas chicas la miran incrédulas.

- ¿Estás loca o que? –dice Ino mirándola como bicho raro. –Este sostén que traigo ni loca lo quemo. Es seda pura cariño y me costo un ojo de la cara.

- Si Karin, nosotras no compramos sostenes del tianguis como tu. –Sakura entrecierra sus ojos y una gota de sudor le resbala por su nuca.

- Mis sostenes no son del tianguis malditas. –dice ofendida.

- ¡Claro! –dice sarcástica la rubia. –el otro día te vi escogiendo dos del dos por uno. –dice burlona haciéndola sonrojar al verse descubierta haciendo soltar la carcajada a las otras dos al ver que por su reacción si era verdad por lo que la pelirroja las fulmino con la mirada.

- Oye frente andante, ¿cuándo nazca el bebé piensas seguir siendo ninja? –pregunta intentando cambiar el tema de la conversación para que dejen de burlarse de ella, y lo consiguió porque Ino puso una mirada curiosa y Sakura la miro tranquila.

- No. Quiero dedicar todo mi tiempo a mi bebé. –dice despreocupada y sin mas sigue su camino dejando a dos sorprendidas chicas que no se creían lo que escucharon.

* * *

><p>- ¡¿QUÉ SAKURA QUIERE DEJAR DE SER NINJA CUANDO NAZCA MI NIETO? –grita alterada y furiosa la quinta al momento de ponerse de pie y estampar sus puños en el escritorio.<p>

Frente a ella están Ino y Karin que se abrazaron asustada comenzando a arrepentirse por ser ellas quien le dan el chisme.

- Esto no se quedara así. Porque me llamo Senju Tsunade no dejare que las habilidades de mi alumna se pierdan. –dice tétrica asustando más a las otras dos.

* * *

><p>Sakura y Kakashi están sentados en la banca de un parque. La peli-rosa come alegremente un helado y Kakashi lee con tranquilidad su libro. La razón por la que están juntos es porque el peli-plata había ido a visitar a su alumna y a esta se le antojo un helado, y él que siempre la mima la llevo a conseguir uno… bueno, la verdad es que Sakura lo miro de una forma que le dio mucho miedo cuando pidió su helado y su buen instinto le dijo que la lleve por él y se lo compre si aun quiere conservar a su compadre de haya abajo, ese con él que ha tenido innumerables batallas en la cama con muchas mujeres.<p>

- Tsunade-sama te busca Haruno.

Ambos se sobresaltaron al oír esa voz femenina carente de sentimiento viniendo de atrás de ellos, cada uno por estar concentrado en lo que hacia no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Ambos voltearon viendo a un ANBU mujer vistiendo el tradicional uniforme de los ANBU que le queda ceñido al cuerpo como una segunda piel y lleva puesta una mascara de dragón. Su larga cabellera negra la lleva trenzada hacia atrás dejando caer algunos rebeldes mechones sobre la mascara. La ANBU esta en cuclillas sobre el respaldo de la banca mirando a Sakura.

- _(Esa ANBU)_ –Sakura entrecerró su mirada intentando recordar donde vio a esa ANBU antes, su voz y mascara se le hacían conocidas, entonces la recordó.

Flash back

Hace unas horas que había comenzado el ataque a la aldea de Madara y sus hombres. Sakura aparte de pelear se había puesto a ayudar a los heridos curándolos con su chakra, cuando se topo con Kiba tirado en el piso teniendo una herida de gravedad en la pierna rápidamente fue a auxiliarlo.

Akamaru que esta alado de ellos gruño haciendo que Kiba alce la mirada viendo a Kisame delante de ellos mirándolos entre burlón y sádico.

- ¡Cuidado Sakura! –grita alterado y sintiéndose frustrado por no poder hacer nada para salvarlos a los tres.

Sakura volteo viendo a Kisame y como este les lanzaba una potente avalancha de agua usando uno de sus jutsu. Akamaru se puso delante de ellos intentando protegerlos, pero los tres miran impresionados como frente al perro apareció un ANBU y frente a este se levanto un grueso muro de hielo haciendo que el ataque se impacte con este, congelándose el agua al momento.

El ANBU volteo a ellos sobre su hombro dejándoles ver a los impresionados chicos su mascara de dragón.

- Yo me encargare de él. –su tono de voz femenino se oye carente de sentimiento como todo ANBU.

Kiba y Sakura solo asintieron, y vieron como el ANBU salta el muro de hielo seguramente para ir hacia Kisame.

The end flash back

Kakashi entrecerró su mirada reconociendo al ANBU también, al ser uno de ellos conoce a casi todos los ANBU y sus habilidades, claro que no a todos les conoce el rostro.

- ¿Haruno?

La peli-rosa sale de sus pensamientos ante el llamado del ANBU y le sonrio amigable.

- Ahorita voy a su despacho.

El ANBU asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo.

- Esa ANBU es muy fuerte ¿verdad?

- ¿La conoces? –pregunta extrañado Kakashi.

- No mucho, solo lo digo porque cuando fue el ataque de Madara y yo estaba curando de una herida a Kiba nos protegió de un ataque usando un muro de hielo, es raro ver esa clase de técnicas en ninjas de la aldea. Al único que había visto usarlos es a usted, pero eso es porque tiene el sharingan. –Kakashi asintió con entendimiento. – ¿Usted si la conoce sensei?

- Tengo entendidos que es capitana de un escuadrón ANBU, y que ella y Anko son como uña y mugre, así que imagínate como será para que se lleve bien con esa mujer. –dice despreocupado y Sakura al recordar a la sádica y rara de Anko se le sombreo la frente de negro. –De ahí no la conozco y solo sé lo que cualquier ANBU sabe sobre ella, pero no me interesa hablarle a pesar que nos hemos topado varias veces, mujeres así mejor de lejos. Si a Anko le hablo es porque me han tocado varia misiones con ella, pero esta más loca que una cabra. –dice despreocupado. –Además el ANBU dragón se cree mucho porque es ANBU desde los quince años y capitana seis meses después. –Sakura ensancho los ojos sorprendida. –Y no se porque se cree tanto, yo soy ANBU desde los doce y no digo nada. –dice indiferente, agitando una mano restándole importancia. –Solo es una mocosa con aires de grandeza. Cuatro años siendo ANBU y se les sube el ego.

- ¡Espere! ¿Eso quiere decir que apenas tiene diecinueve? –pregunta sorprendida-

- ¿Ah? –Kakashi parpadea un par de veces. –Supongo. –dice pensativo.

Sakura se queda pensativa, la verdad a ella también le gustaría sobresalir como ninja, ser una de las pocas mujeres en la aldea que sobresalen en poder y se convierten en fuertes guerreras.

* * *

><p>- ¿Me mando a llamar Tsunade-shisho? –pregunta Sakura al entrar al despacho viendo a la rubia sentada tras el escritorio.<p>

- Si. Quiero que este pergamino a Inuzuka Tsume. –dice mostrándole dicho pergamino.

-Tsunade-shishou, estoy incapacitada como ninja, además para eso puedo mandar hasta a un gennin o incluso al ANBU que mando a que me buscara. –Sakura la mira con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- ¡No seas huevona Sakura! –dice en forma de regaño, sobresaltándola un poco. –Es bueno que hagas una que otra misión para que no te oxides, además que caminar te hace bien para el parto. Y si tu Hokage te manda lo haces porque lo haces sin alegar… así que ya vete, chu,chu. –la quinta le agita su otra mano como si espantara un perro y a Sakura le apareció un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja, la vdd ame la escena de karin, ino y sai, inshe sai adoro su forma de insultar sin intencio XD**

**otra cosa ke me encanto, fue el escribir como sakura se monta su telenovela sobre el supuesto padre dl bebé y las otras dos tardas se la cren XD**

**espero el kap les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME ENCANTARON**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	3. ¡Llego la hora!

**¡Llego la hora!**

Sakura le llevo el pergamino a Tsume, el cual la Hokage le pedía a la mujer que le enseñe a Sakura que una mujer puede ser una de las mejores ninja y madre a la vez. Y Tsume así lo hizo haciendo que Sakura se de cuenta que no debe de abandonar uno de sus sueños de ser una ninja mas poderosa por el solo hecho de que se convertirá en madre, y le hizo desistir de la idea de renunciar a eso.

Tsume y Sakura están en el comedor tomando una taza de te, tomando un leve descanso ya que Sakura la había ayudado con sus quehaceres del clan, claro que no hacia cosas pesadas o mas bien que le hagan esforzarse demasiado.

- ¡Ya llegue! –Kiba va entrando al comedor llamando la atención de ambas mujeres, y el castaño al ver a Sakura se sorprende. – ¡Que sorpresa Sakura, no pensé verte aquí! –dice amigable y rascándose la nuca.

-¡Hola Kiba! –Sakura le sonríe amigable, para después dirigir su mirada hacia Tsume. –Fue muy interesante sus consejos y el convivir con usted Tsume-san. Fue un gusto conocerla y sus consejos me han hecho que me de cuenta de muchas cosas, ahora entiendo porque Tsunade-shishou me mando aquí. –dice amigable, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a la mujer.

- ¿De que hablan? –pregunta curioso Kiba pasando su mirada de Sakura a su madre un par de veces.

- De cosas que no te interesan metiche. Son cosas de mujeres. –dice en forma de regaño y Kiba se sonroja porque su madre lo regañe frente a una de sus amigas. –Mejor deja de andar de cotilla y acompaña a Sakura-chan a su casa, no quiero que se vaya sola, siendo una señorita embarazada le puede pasar algo. –ordena con firmeza y Sakura sonríe nerviosa.

- Como digas madre, pero Sakura de señorita no tiene nada. Solo mírala. –dice con burla, apuntando el enorme vientre de la peli-rosa, y segundos después se ve a Kiba con la cara estampada en la mesa.

- ¡Adoro a esta chica! ¡Quiero una nuera así, por lo que si te quieres casar con mi hijo Sakura-chan, yo seré la primera en darles la bendición! ¡Jajajaja…! –dice divertida para después soltar la carcajada al ver lo roja que se puso la cara de la chica.

* * *

><p>Se ven a Sakura y Kiba con vendas en la cabeza caminar por los terrenos del clan Inuzuka. Por donde quiera que mires se ve a las persona llevando consigo perros del tamaño de Akamaru o más pequeños, además que la gran mayoría tienen esas facciones salvajes características de los Inuzuka.<p>

- ¡KIBA-KUN!

Tanto Kiba como Sakura alzan la mirada viendo que corriendo hacia ellos va una pequeña niña que a lo mucho debe tener trece años. La chica sonríe feliz, tiene un cabello largo y lacio color chocolate que en este momento lo lleva amarrado en dos coletas altas, dejando caer un corto flequillo sobre su frente. Sus ojos tienen la misma forma que los de Kiba, solo que los de ella son de color azul. Su tono de piel es claro y tiene ese aire salvaje, pero con facciones muy lindas y angelicales. Viste un short de mezclilla que le llega a medio muslo, una blusa color morada sin mangas que le queda ceñida y unas sandalias ninja color negras. Su banda ninja la tiene amarrada al cuello y un pequeño perro como lo era Akamaru hace cuatro años esta sobre su cabeza, solo que el de ella es color chocolate con blanco.

- ¡Hola Kaori-chan! –saluda amigable y deteniendo su paso al igual que Sakura cuando la niña llego a ellos. – ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? –la pequeña se mostro mas emocionada.

- ¡Genial! El sensei nos enseña mucho a pesar que nuestras misiones son aburridas por ser gennin. Pero pienso que debo de disfrutar todo lo que pueda ahorita. –explica enérgica haciendo sonreír divertida a Sakura.

- Es verdad. Hana-neesan me comento que al ser una chica muy habilidosa se ira a entrenar contigo. –dice pensativo y Kaori asintió emocionada.

- ¡Así es! ¡Hana-sama me entrenara fuera de la aldea para no tener distracciones! ¡Cuando regrese seré más fuerte que Kiba-kun! –exclama mas emocionada y enérgica, Sakura no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa, esa niña tiene tanta energía como la tiene Naruto. En cuanto Kiba se inclina un poco para acariciarle la cabeza dejando su rostro muy cerca del de la niña haciéndola sonrojar.

- Estoy seguro que te volverás muy fuerte. –dice amigable, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa haciendo sonrojar más las mejillas de la pequeña.

Sakura alza una ceja, sintiendo diversión al saber porque el sonrojo de la castaña.

- ¡Que tonto soy! –exclama Kiba enderezándose y mirando hacia Sakura haciendo que Kaori la note y entrecierre su mirada analizándola. –Sakura, te presento a Inuzuka Kaori, es como una hermanita menor para mi y pertenece a una rama importante del clan. –Kaori frunció el entrecejo cuando Kiba dijo como la ve, pero lo quito cuando el castaño volteo a ella. –Kaori-chan, ella es Haruno Sakura, una preciada amiga.

Kaori mira de arriba abajo a Sakura, y luego la fulmina con la mirada, e inconscientemente le enseña sus pequeños y puntiagudos colmillos mostrando ser digna Inuzuka, haciendo que Sakura sonría de forma forzada y Kiba nervioso al ver que su pequeña amiga sigue siendo rancia con las mujeres que le presenta.

- _(Si que es celosa)_ – ¡Un gusto Kaori-chan! –saluda amigable.

- ¡No pienso lo mismo frentona con pelo raro y panzona! –dice burlona para después sacarle la lengua, y antes de que Kiba la regañe da media vuelta y comienza a correr alejándose.

- ¡ESPERA KAORI-CHAN! ¡VEN Y DISCULPATE! –grita Kiba, más la chica acelero más su paso y Kiba suspira resignado mientras que Sakura tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. –Discúlpala Sakura. Kaori-chan es buena chica, solo que es algo rancia con las chicas que acaba de conocer. –dice apenado mirando a la peli-rosa.

- No te preocupes. Entiendo porque es así. –dice compresiva aun así el tic nervioso en su ceja no se quito, aun los insultos de la chica retumbaban en su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, a media mañana a Sakura le entro un terrible antojo de panes al vapor rellenos de chocolate, pero no cualquier pan al vapor relleno de chocolate, sino los panes al vapor rellenos de chocolate que prepara la señora Kaede, y su panadería queda al otro lado de la aldea. Su antojo es tan grande que no quiere esperar así que ella misma sale de su casa para ir a complacer su antojo.<p>

Después de una larga caminata que le hincho más sus pies, finalmente Sakura llega a la panadería de la señora Kaede, así que entra viendo a la señora acomodar el pan, es una viejita de cabellos canosos, algo encorvada, rellenita y con su piel arrugada.

Kaede al oír la campanilla de la puerta sonar en señal que alguien ha venido voltea y sonríe feliz.

- ¡Que sorpresa tenerte por aquí Sakura-chan! ¡Tenias mucho sin venir! –dice caminando hacia ella y tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

- Si, es que por el embarazo me daba pereza caminar hasta aquí y mandaba a Naruto o a otro de los chicos a que vengan a comprarme algo del delicioso pan que vende. –dice apenada y la anciana sonríe, asintiendo con entendimiento.

- ¡Pero nada más mírate niña! –exclama sorprendida, viendo su enorme vientre. –No cabe duda que tu hijo nacerá sano y muy grande. –dice divertida regresando su mirada al rostro de la chica viendo sus mejillas sonrojarse.

- Será un glotón. Me da cada antojo. –dice divertida y la anciana amplia su sonrisa.

- ¿Y que pan se le antojo esta vez al pequeño glotón? –pregunta divertida.

- Pan al vapor relleno de chocolate. –a Sakura se le hizo agua a la boca de solo imaginarse, pero se asusto al ver que la anciana pone una mirada apenada. – ¿No me diga que se acabaron? –pregunta horrorizada.

- Lo siento pequeña, pero esos panes son los que mas se venden, y no he preparado más. –dice apenada y Sakura baja la cabeza derrotada pensando que se quedara con el antojo. –Pero no te preocupes, si me esperas aquí te preparare unos especiales para ti. Me tardare un par de horas a lo mucho.

- ¿Enserio? –Sakura la mira ilusionada y la anciana asintió con su cabeza sonriendo divertida.

- ¡YUKIKO! –grita sin borrar su cálida sonrisa hacia Sakura.

- ¿Yukiko? ¿Qué paso con Taru-kun? ¿Acaso lo despidió? –pregunta curiosa.

- ¡Claro que no! Taro-kun es un excelente ayudante, pero ahora es su día de descanso. Yukiko es mi nieta. –dice divertida y Sakura asintió con entendimiento. – ¡YUKIKO! –grita mas fuerte, pero igual que la primera vez no recibió respuesta. – ¡¿QUÉ NO OYES QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO MOCOSA DEL DEMONIO? –gritas mas furiosa, volteando hacia la puerta que conecta su casa de la panadería, Sakura se sorprendió al ver a la amable Kaede gritar de esa forma, aun así como las dos veces anteriores nadie se presento en la panadería. –Espérame Sakura-chan que tengo a alguien que traer de las orejas. –dice dando media vuelta caminando a grandes sacadas hacia la puerta ante la mirada sorprendida de Sakura, es la primera vez que mira molesta a esa anciana y la verdad le dio miedo.

* * *

><p>En la sala, acostada en un Tatami esta una pelinegra completamente dormida. La chica tiene su largo y lacio cabello suelto, al estar acostada boca arriba se aprecia su rostro, tiene una piel clara y sus facciones son finas, agraciadas y hermosas, no aparenta tener más de veinte años. Su cuerpo es delgado, su busto no tan grande y su cintura pequeña, sus caderas son algo anchas y sus piernas están bien proporcionadas. Viste unos mallones negros que le llegan debajo de la rodilla, una blusa straple color negra y encima una blusa levemente holgada color blanca de tirantes que le llega abajo del glúteo, esta descalza y en su brazo derecho tiene amarrada una banda ninja.<p>

Su belleza se ve opacada por ese globo de moco en su nariz que se infla y desinfla ante su respiración, su boca esta abierta y algo de baba le escurre por la comisura de sus labios, además que su forma de dormir toda desparramada no ayuda en nada.

La puerta corrediza se abre de golpe dejando ver a una anciana con expresión psicópata y un aura asesina la rodea.

La anciana tomo lo primero que encontró que resulto ser una mecedora y se la aventó pegándole en la mera frente, haciendo que la chica despierte sobresaltada dejando ver sus gatunales ojos color amatista, se sentó de golpe mostrando el enorme chichón en la frente, pero al ver a su abuela enojada frente a ella palideció.

- ¡Te doy un minuto para que te laves la cara y vallas a la panadería mocosa arrastrada! –ordena tétrica y la chica asintió de forma robótica.

* * *

><p>La anciana entra a la panadería teniendo esa sonrisa cálida adornando su rostro, y Sakura suspiro aliviada al verla ya normal, o más bien como ella la conoce.<p>

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, Yukiko ya vendrá y me traerá la harina de la bodega para preparar tus panes. –dice con amabilidad.

- Gracias Kaede-san, lamento las molestias que le estoy ocasionando. –dice apenada.

- No es ninguna molestia, para mi es un placer cumplir los antojos de mi mejor clienta. –Sakura se rasca apenada, pero la anciana no borra su sonrisa.

- ¿Para que querías que viniera aquí abuela?

Sakura levanta la mirada y la anciana voltea viendo a la misma chica de hace un momento –_teniendo una bandita en forma de cruz en la frente_—, la cual tiene una expresión de fastidio. Sakura se sorprendió al verla, ya que jamás la había visto y por su banda noto que es ninja, además que se le hizo una chica muy hermosa.

- ¡¿Cómo que para que? ¡Para que me ayudes, y no andes de floja! –dice en forma de regaño y la chica chasqueo la lengua.

- Apenas ayer llegue de una misión abuela, deberías ser más considerada y dejarme descansar. –dice con fastidio.

- ¡Mocosa descerebrada! ¡Ya estoy vieja y sigues sin compadecerte de mí! ¡Deberías ser buena nieta y ayudarme con las cosas pesadas ahora que Taro-kun no esta aquí! –reclama mas enojada.

- Desde que te conozco estas vieja abuela, además no eres tan indefensa hace rato me aventaste una mecedora.

Sakura mira sorprendida a la anciana no creyéndose que sea tan violenta enojada, ahora entiende la bandita en la frente de la chica.

La anciana se enojo y para sorpresa de Sakura tomo lo primero que encontró que fue una charola de pan y se la aventó a la chica dándole nuevamente en la frente, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde le dio hace un momento, y la golpeada hizo una mueca de dolor.

- El siguiente será una vitrina. –dice amenazante y la chica se tenso.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga abuelita? –la pelinegra puso cara de niña buena.

- Ve y trae varios costales de harina de la bodega. –ordena.

Yukiko asintió, y tomo un pañuelo de la vitrina poniéndoselo sobre la cabeza para después dar media vuelta para ir a hacer lo que su abuela le pidió antes de que la mate.

Sakura sigue mirando impresionada como la amable Kaede se convierte en eso cuando se enoja, desde ahora se apuntara mentalmente no hacerla enojar.

- Vamos adentro. Cerrare la tienda un rato y tomamos un poco de te. –dice amigable, sonriéndole de forma cálida.

- _(Esta señora es más bipolar que yo)_ –Sakura asintió, sonriendo nerviosa.

* * *

><p>En la cocina, sentadas en unos cojines esta la anciana y Sakura tomando te, una frente a la otra.<p>

- Lamento lo de hace un momento Sakura-chan, pero es que esa niña me saca de mis casillas. –dice apenada.

- No se preocupe. –dice amigable. –Por cierto, no sabia que tenia una nieta, menos que fuera ninja. Imagino que usted o su esposo fueron ninja también.

- Mi esposo murió antes de siquiera tener hijos. –dice con tristeza la mujer. –Y yo no fui ninja.

- Lo siento yo…

- No te preocupes, eso ya pasó, además te tengo mucha confianza, te conozco desde que eres pequeña. –dice divertida.

- Por eso se me hizo mas extraño no conocer a su nieta, nunca la he visto. –la anciana suspira con pesadez.

- Esa niña rara vez me ayuda en la panadería, siempre anda entrenando o durmiendo. –dice resignada.

- Pero sino tuvo hijos con su esposo ¿cómo es…?— Sakura no hallaba como hacer la pregunta, pero es que la verdad tenia curiosidad.

- Yuki-chan no es mi nieta de sangre. –dice con seriedad y Sakura la mira impresionada. –Hace quince años que salí de la aldea de viaje de placer la encontré bajo la nieve, apenas ella tenia cuatro años, pensé que estaba muerta, pero al ver que no, la acogí y la adopte como una nieta. Le puse Yukiko porque pensé que le quedaba perfecto. –dice con diversión y melancolía. –Ella sabe que no es mi nieta de sangre, aun así me ve como su abuela verdadera y para mi ella es mi nieta. Supongo que sus padres debieron de ser ninjas, porque ella desde que la encontré sabe utilizar su chakra, pero no recuerda nada de antes que la encontrara. –dice pensativa y Sakura asintió con entendimiento. –Pero bueno, como desde niña vi su interés por mejorar sus habilidades en el chakra pues la metí a la academia ninja cuando cumplió ocho, he ahí como se convirtió en ninja.

- Entonces Yuki-chan tiene diecinueve años, somos casi de la edad. –dice emocionada. –Seguro será divertido tratarla.

- Sino quieres ser mal influenciada mejor no la trates mucho. –dice tranquila para después darle otro sorbo a su te ante la mirada incrédula de Sakura. –Quiero a mi nieta más que a nadie en el mundo, pero la conozco bien. Es el demonio mismo, si me tiene respeto a mi es porque la cuido desde niña.

- En- entiendo. –Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca y la mira extrañada.

* * *

><p>Después de que la anciana haya preparado los panes las tres mujeres se los comieron acompañados con algo de té. Entre pláticas entre la anciana y Sakura paso el tiempo hace casi anochecer.<p>

Yukiko simplemente se mantenía en la habitación ignorándolas, dedicándole más atención a leer un manga. Esta acostada de lado en el suelo apoyando un codo en este para apoyar su mejilla en la mano mientras con la otra sostiene el manga.

- Kaede-san ya es tarde. Por mi culpa usted cerró casi todo el día. –dice apenada, mirando hacia la ventana como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

- No te preocupes, hace bien tomar descansos de vez en cuando y tener pláticas de mujeres. Mi nieta casi nunca esta en casa porque se la pasa haciendo misiones y cuando esta se la pasa dormida o leyendo que ni me pela. –dice de forma mártir.

Yukiko mira a su abuela de reojo, para después rodar los ojos con fastidio y regresar su atención a la lectura, el manga va en la mejor parte, mientras que Sakura sonríe nerviosa mirando de reojo a Yukiko que parece ignorarlas como lleva haciendo todo el día.

- Ya me tengo que ir, o seguro Naruto formara un grupo de rescate pensando que me secuestraron al no verme en todo el día. –dice divertida, pero sabiendo que es mas que posible.

- A ese chamaco revoltoso lo creo de eso y más. –dice divertida.

- No lo dude. –Sakura le sigue el juego. –Me retiro Kaede-san y muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

- No fue nada. –dice poniéndose de pie con dificultad por la edad, al igual que Sakura pero ella por el embarazo. - Yuki-chan acompaña a Sakura-chan a su casa. Es algo tarde y no puedo dejar que se vaya sola a casa estando embarazada. –dice mirando a su nieta la cual la mira de reojo, y al ver esa amenaza en los ojos de su abuela suspiro resignada.

- No hay necesidad. Sé cuidarme sola –dice nerviosa, sonriendo de forma forzada, sintiéndose cansada de que todos exijan que alguien la acompañe a casa solo por estar embarazada, ella no se siente incapaz de irse sola.

- Nada, nada. Yuki-chan te acompañara… ¿verdad Yuki-chan? –pregunta entre dientes marcando mas su amenaza al verla.

- Con gusto abuela. –dice con falsa amabilidad y sonriendo de forma forzada.

Sakura marco mas su sonrisa nerviosa al ver que Yukiko la acompañara sintiéndose forzada, solo espera que no se desquite con ella, aunque le puede decir que no la acompañe y solo le haga creer a su abuela que lo hizo cuando se vayan.

- ¡Vamos Sakura-chan! –dice falsamente amigable, mirando a Sakura y esta suspiro resignada, pero en eso se doblego del dolor haciendo que la anciana la mire preocupada y Yukiko alce ambas cejas.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –grita exaltada acercándose a ella.

- Creo que han empezado las contracciones. –dice con algo de dificultad haciendo una mueca de dolor, provocando que la anciana se preocupe mas. –Creo que no debí haber ignorado la incomodidad que me vino hace un par de horas. –dice apenada y sonriendo nerviosa.

- Lo mejor es que te llevemos al hospital.

- No hace falta Kaede-san, tal vez solo es falsa alarma, aun no tengo los nueve meses. –dice con algo de dificultad, sintiendo que el dolor aumenta a cada segundo.

- He oído que hay bebés prematuros que nacen a los siete u ocho meses, como también he oído que un parto a los ocho meses es más riesgoso que uno de siete meses. –dice pensativa la pelinegra, asustando a Sakura que también sabia eso.

- ¡Yukino sino vas a ayudar cállate! –regaña molesta la anciana al sentir a Sakura tensarse.

- Solo comentaba. –susurra ofendida.

- No se preocupe Kaede-san, no pasara nada. –Sakura le sonríe a la anciana tratando de tranquilizarla al sentir que ahora el dolor va disminuyendo, pero la anciana la sigue mirando preocupada.

- Pero sigo pensando que es mejor que vayas al hospital.

- No creo que sea necesario, el dolor esta pasando, tal vez solo fue causado por comer mucho. –dice divertida, pero la anciana no sabe si creerle.

- Oye, ¿es normal que te orines sin darte cuenta? –pregunta Yukiko apuntando el charco que esta bajo Sakura, la cual baja la mirada al igual que la anciana viendo el liquido, la peli-rosa se sorprendió por no haberlo sentido, pensando que tal vez el dolor la enfoco mas en ello que en sentir otras cosas.

- ¡Se me reventó la fuente! –exclama asustada Sakura y asustando más a la anciana.

- Con que es eso. –dice pensativa Yukiko agradeciendo que la peli-rosa no se haya orinado, después de todo ella iba a tener que limpiarlo y prefiere limpiar ese liquido que orines de una embarazada.

- ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILA DESCEREBRADA? –grita furiosa la anciana, sintiendo como Sakura le aprieta el brazo seguramente porque el dolor esta volviendo. –¡MUEVETE IDIOTA Y LLEVA A SAKURA-CHAN AL HOSPITAL!

- Pero si la cargo me manchara de ese liquido. –dice asqueada.

- ¡QUE LA LLEVES TE DIGO! –ordena furiosa y la pelinegra suspiro resignada caminando hacia Sakura y volteando, dándole la espalda a la vez que se inclina un poco.

- Ayúdala a subir a mi espalda abuela.

La anciana asintió agradeciendo que su cabezona nieta se digne a ayudarlas. Así que hizo lo que su nieta le pidió ayudando que Sakura se suba a su espalda, y esta se abrazo al cuello de la pelinegra mientras esta tomaba sus pies para que no callera.

- Sien- siento las molestias que les he causado. –dice apenada, respirando con dificultad, pero sintiendo que el dolor disminuye nuevamente, y sabe que así será hasta que se alivie, y que las contracciones serán mas frecuentes y mas dolorosas.

- No te preocupes niña, tu solo enfócate en dar a luz. –Sakura le sonríe agradecida a la anciana y esta le sonríe levemente intentándola tranquilidad.

- _(Claro, sigan platicando, total, ninguna esta cargando en su espalda a una peli-rosa con pansa de balón que esta muy pesada)_ –a Yukiko se le sombreo la frente de negro, mas al sentir que Sakura le mojaba la ropa.

- Llévala al hospital Yuki-chan, ve lo más rápido, yo de rato las alcanzare. –Yukiko asintió sintiéndose agradecida porque ya se ira finalmente, así que corrió hacia la ventana saliendo por ella para después saltar los tejados a una gran velocidad para así llegar más rápido.

* * *

><p>Saltando por los tejados se ve a una hermosa pelinegra que tiene expresión de dolor y lagrimas salen por sus ojos.<p>

- ¡Ahhh…! –grita Sakura jalándole mas los pelos a Yukiko, el dolor ha aumentado al grado que la hace gritar.

- ¡Demonios rosadita, me vas a arrancar el cuero cabelludo! –reclama molesta, pero en vez de hacer que deje de jalarle los cabellos hizo que se los jale con mas intensidad porque el dolor aumento.

Yukiko por el bien de su cuero cabelludo acelero el paso, tenia que dejar ahí a esa mujer antes de que termine incluso arrancándole la cabeza, Sakura es conocida por la fuerza de elefante que tiene.

* * *

><p>Finalmente llego Yukiko al hospital, y corrió hacia la anciana recepcionista que se quería ligar a Kakashi hace unos mese.<p>

- Por favor, quíteme a este monstro de encima. –pide suplicante.

La anciana alza ambas cejas y se pone de pie viendo a Sakura con muecas de dolor, toda agitada y sonrojada jalándole los pelos a Yukiko. Al verle el rostro ensancho los ojos al saber que es la alumna de la Hokage.

- ¡RAPIDO! ¡UNA CAMILLA! –grita exaltada y en menos de un segundo llegaron varias enfermeras y quitaron a Sakura de encima de Yukiko que suspiro aliviada, aun así la peli-rosa se llevo en sus manos un mechón de pelo de la pobre chica. La acostaron en la cama y se la llevaron rápidamente a una habitación. – ¡¿Dime niña? ¿cada cuando son sus contracciones?

- Yo que sé. Estaba más preocupada en que no me arrancara la cabeza. –dice con fastidio mientras se soba la nuca. –Pero hace diez minutos se le rompió la fuente.

- ¡RAPIDO, ALGUIEN LLAME A LA HOKAGE O A SHIZUNE Y DIGALE QUE HARUNO SAKURA ESTA EN LAVOR DE PARTO! –dice exaltada apuntando a una enfermera que asintió y salió corriendo a donde le dijeron. – ¿A donde vas niña? –pregunta al verla dar media vuelta dispuesta a caminar.

- Me voy, yo solo viene a traerla. –dice con fastidio.

- No te puedes ir. Eres quien la trajo, así que quédate hasta que venga un familiar o amigo. –ordena.

- ¿Ah? –Yukiko la mira incrédula, y luego suspira resignada sabiendo que si se va la Hokage le quiebra el esqueleto a golpes por dejar a Sakura sola, tenia la leve esperanza de poder escapar antes de que llegue su abuela y esta la obligue a acompañarla hasta que Sakura se alivie. –_(Genial. Los partos duran horas, así que lo mas seguro es que me quedare aquí toda la noche teniendo el trasero mojado de ese raro liquido)_ –a la pelinegra se le sombreo la frente de negro al recordar que su espalda esta mojada de eso.

* * *

><p>La hokage, Naruto y Kakashi fueron los primeros en llegar al hospital. Shizune les había avisado al rubio, y este a su sensei, y aunque hayan llegado al mismo tiempo no lo hicieron desde el mismo lugar. Mientras que Shizune sigue yendo a buscar los demás conocidos de Sakura para avisarle.<p>

Los tres llegaron a la sala de espera donde esta sentada Yukiko bebiendo de lo mas tranquila un refresco y a su lado esta la enfermera que espera a la quinta, la cual se acerco rápidamente a ella.

- ¿Cómo esta? –pregunta alterada.

- Se encuentra en la sala y ya tiene dos centímetro de dilatación. –la quinta asintió y voltea hacia el par de varones.

- Ustedes esperen aquí, yo entrare y ayudare a Sakura con el parto. Cuando lleguen los demás díganle que esperen. –Naruto que se muerde las uñas nervioso asintió. La quinta esta por irse pero en eso su mirada se posa en Yukiko. –¿Tú que haces aquí? –Yukiko mira a la hokage y deja de beber refresco mientras que Kakashi voltea a verla notando su presencia.

- Sakura estaba en mi casa platicando con la vieja, ahí se le reventó la fuente y me vi obligada a traerla. Y me obligaron a quedarme hasta que alguien viniera, y como ya están aquí… – la pelinegra se pone de pie dispuesta a irse, pero no da ni un paso cuando ve a su abuela llegar a ellos caminando inclinada y se le ve cansada por el largo camino. –Ya que llego mi abuela me quedare. –dice resignada sentándose nuevamente.

- ¿Cómo esta Sakura-chan? –pregunta preocupada la anciana mirando a la quinta.

- Espere aquí, yo iré a ver. –dice la quinta adentrándose a la sala junto con la enfermera dejando ahí a las dos mujeres y dos varones.

La anciana se sentó en una de las sillas y se le ve nerviosa, Naruto esta caminando como león enjaulado jalándose los pelos con desesperación murmurando idioteces. Kakashi miro a la anciana de la panadería, luego a Naruto y luego a Yukiki y sonrío de forma torcida bajo su mascara, al menos no se aburrirá mientras espera, así que va y se siente alado de Yukiko que lo mira de reojo.

- Gracias por ayudar a mi alumna. –dice de forma perezosa mirándola de reojo notando como esta alza una ceja.

- Bueno la vieja me lo pidió, no podía negarme a ella. –dice despreocupada apuntando con la mirada a su abuela que tiene la mirada en la puerta impaciente porque le den noticias.

- No sabía que la vieja Kaede tenía nietas. –dice pensativo. –Menos una que fuera ninja. –dice apuntando con la mirada la banda.

- Si, bueno, es raro cuando estoy en casa y cuando estoy ahí rara vez me paro en la panadería. –dice sonriéndole de forma socarrona.

- Lo que más me sorprende es… Kakashi se inclino un poco dejando su rostro cerca del oído de la chica. –Que la vieja Kaede tuviera una nieta tan hermosa. –susurra coqueto, usando un tono de voz mas ronco.

- Bueno, no me parezco a ella claro esta. –dice burlona, dejándole ver a Kakashi su sonrisa torcida cuando este se separo de ella.

Kakashi no mostro lo que le sorprendió no verla ponerse nerviosa, sonrojada o coqueta ante su coqueteo como siempre ha pasado con las demás chicas, al contrario de eso parecía divertirse, y eso le gusto.

- _(No esta mal variar de vez en cuando)_ –Kakashi sonrío divertido ante el nuevo reto en su siguiente conquista.

En cuanto Yukiko amplio su sonrisa como si supiera lo que pensaba.

- ¿Y cual es tu nombre?

- Usami Yukiko. –ambos se sonríen pero sus ojos reflejan un brillo enigmático.

* * *

><p>Acostada en la cama esta Sakura toda sudorosa, agitada y con el rostro muy rojo. Lleva horas en la sala de parto, y ahora esta pujando con todas sus fuerzas. Tiene las piernas abiertas y flexionadas, y delante de su sexo esta Tsunade y un par de enfermeras ayudándola.<p>

- ¡Vamos Sakura, la cabeza esta saliendo!

Sakura empujo con más fuerza, lagrimas de dolor y esfuerzo comienzan a salir de sus ojos. Siguió pujando con todas sus fuerzas y dejo de hacerlo al momento de relajarse sintiendo un gran alivio al oír el llanto potente de un bebé.

Tsunade sonrío feliz tomando con delicadeza al bebé y alza la mirada hacia Sakura que esta llorando de felicidad teniendo una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- ¡Es un niño! –exclama emocionada la rubia y Sakura amplio su sonrisa.

* * *

><p>En medio del bosque Sasuke esta peleando contra varios ninjas renegados, cuando termina de noquear al ultimo se toca el pecho, justo del lado donde tiene el corazón al sentir una extraña pero agradable sensación, es como si su corazón palpitara de felicidad, en eso la imagen de Sakura vino a su mente y cerro los ojos disfrutándola, la extraña demasiado que quiere volver.<p>

- _(Mantente firme Uchiha. No podemos regresar)_ –el pelinegro frunció el entrecejo intentando ignorar esa sensación en su pecho.

* * *

><p>La sala de espera esta llena muchos nerviosos, otros tranquilos, otros preocupado y ansiosos, y otros indiferentes.<p>

Ahí esta la anciana Kaede, Yukiko, Kakashi, Naruto que no deja caminar de un lado a otro como Lee que se le unió desde que llego, esta Sai, Yamato, Hinata, Neji que fue a acompañar a su prima aun así esta también preocupado aunque no lo demuestre después de todo Sakura es una preciada camarada, también esta Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo que con este tiempo también le tomaron aprecio a la peli-rosa, Kiba, Shino, los padres de Sakura, Tenten, Gai y Shizune que se mantiene alejada de Kakashi, aun le tiene resentimiento.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Tsunade que sonreía de oreja a oreja haciendo que la gran mayoría la mire ansiosos.

- ¡Fue un niño! –dice emocionada.

Al instante Naruto y Lee se desmayaron, Ino y Karin se abrazaron emocionada, Suigetsu sonrío divertido, a Sai le entro una gran curiosidad por ver al bebé haber si salió igual de feo que Sakura a su punto de vista, Kakashi sonrío levemente bajo su mascara pero de forma sincera y los demás sonrieron felices.

- ¡¿Podemos verla? –pregunta ansiosa Ino.

- Esperen a que terminen de limpiarla a ella y al bebé. –dice con firmeza y los que están consientes asintieron con entendimiento.

* * *

><p>Sakura esta recostada en la cama usando una bata de hospital, ya la habían limpiado a ella y al bebé que ahora tiene en sus brazos amamantándolo. Lo mira embelesada notando esos mechones de cabello de color vino que sobresalían en su cabecita, esta rosadito seguramente porque será de piel clara, y él la mira al rostro mientras come mostrándole esos grandes ojos color verde, un poco más oscuros que los de ella, pero hermosos.<p>

- _(Puede que tengan color de ojos y cabello diferente, pero te le pareces mucho a él)_ –Sakura le sonríe enternecida, no cavia de la alegría al finalmente tener a su pequeño en brazos, había ansiado mucho conocerlo y finalmente lo tiene con ella.

Un rato más y el pequeño quedo dormido, así que Sakura quito su seno de su boquita y se tapo, para con su mano libre acariciarle con un dedo la carita, sin dejar de mirarlo enternecida. La puerta se abrió haciendo que despegue la vista de su bebé viendo a Kakashi y Naruto entrar cerrando la puerta tras de si y ella al instante puso un dedo frente sus labios en una señal de silencio cuando Naruto estaba por gritar.

Ambos entendieron el mensaje y aunque no lo crean el rubio no grito. Curiosos se acercaron a ella queriendo ver al bebé. Naruto se puso en cuclillas alado de la cama para quedar mas cerca de este y lo miro maravillado mientras que Kakashi se asoma manteniéndose de pie y sonríe bajo su mascara al notar el parecido aunque tenga diferente color de cabello.

- Quería que fuera una mini-Sakura-chan, pero ahora que le veo mejor un niño es mucho mejor, así no espanto pretendientes y lo entrenare para que sea muy fuerte. –dice emocionado el rubio, pero sin levantar la voz sorprendiendo a los demás.

Sakura miro a su amigo que había levantado la mirada, y ambos se sonrieron mostrándose felices.

- ¿De que color tiene los ojos? –pregunta curioso Kakashi.

- Verdes, más oscuros que los míos. –dice con orgullo recordando el hermoso color de los ojos de su hijo.

- ¡Eso es genial! –dice emocionado el rubio y Sakura asintió. – ¡Felicidades Sakura-chan! ¡Tienes un hijo muy lindo! –la peli-rosa asintió sin borrar su enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Y los demás? Pensé que se amontonarían por entrar. –dice divertida.

- Y así hubiera sido, pero Tsunade-sama dijo que solo entráramos de dos en dos, y como todos querían ser los primero termino rifando los nombres, y como veras Naruto y yo corrimos con suerte siendo los primeros. –dice divertido y el rubio asintió emocionado haciendo sonreír divertida a la peli-rosa.

- Ne, ne, ne Sakura-chan. –la llama ansioso haciendo que lo mire curiosa, esperando que n salga con una pendejada como siempre lo hace cuando le habla así. – ¿Ya sabes como le pondrás?

- Me gusta el nombre Raito, porque para mi él es lo que significa, mi luz. –dice sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja.

- Raito, me gusta. Es un nombre poco común. –dice divertido Kakashi.

- ¿Rai-chan?, ¿Rai-kun?, ¡suena bien! –dice emocionado el rubio y Sakura asintió.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en la noche se ve a Anko en un campo de entrenamiento luchando contra un par de clones de sombra, solo la luna la alumbra.<p>

La mujer salta quedando en medio de sus clones y estos desaparecen al instante en una nube de humo.

- Llevas diez minutos ahí. En vez de quedarte ahí deberías venir y ayudarme a entrenar. –dice con diversión mirando por sobre su hombro hacia atrás a la dirección de la rama de un árbol donde se ve una ANBU con mascara de dragón, con su largo cabello trenzado.

La ANBU desapareció y reapareciendo frente a Anko, más que desaparecer su velocidad fue impresionante que a simple vista no se viera.

- No me gusta patearte el trasero tan seguido. –dice el ANBU con burla ganándose una mirada fulmínate por parte de la pelinegra.

- Cambiando de tema, se rumora que la nieta de la panadera Kaede fue quien ayudo a la muy querida alumna de la quinta a llegar al hospital, y mostrando su nobleza se quedo ahí hasta saber que ambos estén bien. –dice con burla.

- Esos chismes son exagerados. –dice con fastidio quitándose la mascara, dejando ver que se trata de Yukiko y algunos mechones rebeldes cayeron sobre sus mejillas. –La vieja me obligo a llevarla porque a la rosadita se le vino a romper la fuente en mi casa, y luego ya no me pude ir. –suelta un profundo suspiro al recordar que se desvelo a causa de eso y Anko sonríe divertida.

- Me imagine que algo así haya pasado. Nobleza desinteresada y tú no van de la mano. –dice con burla y Yukiko asintió dándole la razón.

- Por cierto; ¿adivina quien me anduvo coqueteando? –sus cejas se mueven de arriba debajo de forma insinuante y Anko la mira curiosa.

- ¡Deja de hacerle de emoción y dímelo! –dice exaltada molestándose porque se quedara callad por cinco minutos para darle mas suspenso, y Yukiko rio divertida.

- Hatake Kakashi. –Anko ensancho los ojos mostrando sorpresa.

- ¿Hablas del Hatake Kakashi que yo conozco? ¿El espantapájaros? ¿El ninja copy? ¿El capitán del equipo siete? ¿El hijo del colmillo blanco de Konoha? ¿El invocador de perros? ¿El disque rival de Gai?

- Ese mismo. –dice con burla, Anko parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida y luego soltó la carcajada.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué piensas hacer? –pregunta divertida después de que su ataque de risa paro. Yukiko sonrío de una forma que a Anko se le hizo muy conocida y no pudo evitar negar divertida.

- Seguirle el juego hasta que me aburra. No es feo, al contrario es sexy, así que hay que aprovechar. –dice divertida.

- ¡Esa es mi amiga! –anima con diversión ampliando su sonrisa.

**Continuará**

**bueno,,, ya sabemos kien es la ANBU de mascara de dragón,jajajajaja**

**y el pekeño Raito ya nacio, y a como me lo imagino es toda una monada, en el sig kap veremos ke tipo de caracter tendra el pekeño jajajajaja**

**espero el kap les haya gustado**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**gracias por sus reviews!**

**kriss**


	4. Exámenes ANBU

**Exámenes ANBU**

Han pasado cinco años. El pequeño Raito es un niño hermoso y tierno, cuenta con cinco años de edad y todos sus tíos adoptivos, madrinas y padrinos autoproclamados, padres autoproclamados, abuelos, y abuela adoptada lo miman.

Al ser el primer niño de la generación del famoso team siente es el consentido de todos, y es muy querido en especial por su propia madre.

Sakura siguió con su camino ninja intentando hacerse más fuerte, aun así siempre tiene tiempo para su pequeño, y cuando anda de misión sus padres lo cuidan.

Aunque no lo crean Naruto ya es junnin, al igual que Lee, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, Suigetsu y Juugo. Neji, Shikamaru y lógicamente Sai son ANBU. Ino, Karin, Tenten y Choji siguen siendo chunnin.

En cuanto lo sentimental, pues Ino logro conquistar a Sai y ahora son novio, y la rubia le esta enseñando muchas cosas de novios. Otra que finalmente consiguió conquistar a su único amor fue Hinata, al fin el rubio dejo de ser tan idiota y le hizo caso a la Hyuga. Otro que también ya tiene novia aunque le resulte muy problemático es Shikamaru, el vago de la aldea finalmente se le declaro a Temari… nee, sinceramente fue la rubia quien se le declaro y a él se le hizo problemático rechazarlo. Otra pareja extraña, Tenten y Lee terminaron andando, al parecer a la castaña la enamoro la llama de la juventud que desprende el cejón.Y los demás siguen solteros, o más bien sin tener relaciones formales.

En la oficina de la quinta se encuentra esta sentada tras su escritorio, tiene sus codos apoyados en este y sus manos entrelazadas, frente a ella esta Sakura que la mira curiosa esperando que diga la razón por la que la llamo.

Sakura ha cambiado un poco, en sus facciones perdió todo rastro de niña, ahora es toda una mujer, una muy hermosa. Creció un poco, pero su cabello lo sigue manteniendo corto usando el mismo peinado. Lo que si cambio fue su vestimenta, ahora lleva puesto un pantalón negro ceñido al cuerpo, una blusa de tirantes ceñida al cuerpo, encima el chaleco junnin que le llega a mediación de la espalda, lo lleva desabrochada dejando ver sus muy desarrollados senos. Su banda ninja la lleva donde mismo, y sus sandalias ninja son rojas.

- Los exámenes ANBU serán dentro de seis meses. –dice con seriedad.

- Lo sé. –dice con seriedad sin entender a que quiere llegar.

- Pienso que ya estas preparada para ellos. –Sakura ensancho los ojos mostrando sorpresa, mas viendo la seriedad de la quinta. – ¿quieres hacer el examen?

- Si. –dice sin pensarlo, ella quiere superarse y el ser ANBU es un escalón mas que debe subir.

- Eso quería escuchar. –dice complacida, sonriendo orgullosa. –Por esa razón pienso que necesitas tener un entrenamiento que se base mas en el ataque, y por eso desde ahora Anko te entrenara. –Sakura ensancho los ojos sorprendida y horrorizada al saber que esa loca sádica amante de las serpientes la entrenara y Tsunade sonrío divertida al ver su reacción.

- Tsunade-shishou, ¿me podría decir quien de mi generación hará el examen? –pregunta esperanzada.

- Bueno, supongo que te toparas con ellos en el examen, así que no importa si te lo digo. –dice despreocupada. –Lo harán Lee, Suigetsu, Kiba, Shino y lógicamente Naruto quien Kakashi y Yamato se ofrecieron a entrenar.

- Así que hare el examen junto Naruto, a pesar que fue el último en ser junnin haremos el examen juntos. –dice divertida.

- Sakura. –la quinta muestra seriedad. –Los exámenes ANBU no son iguales que los exámenes chunnin, no hay equipos, es una competencia y los mejores pasaran.

- Lo sé. El examen junnin es parecido.

- El examen junnin es pan comido a comparación el examen ANBU. –Sakura ensancho los ojos sorprendida y comenzaba a dudar si podrá pasarlo cuando el examen junnin apenas y lo paso hace un par de años. –Por esa razón debes esforzarte en tu entrenamiento con Anko. –Sakura asintió mostrando decisión en sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Han pasado casi los seis meses, y los exámenes ANBU se acercan.<p>

Es un viernes por la tarde y en un campo de entrenamiento están Sakura y Anko teniendo una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo donde solo usan armas y taijutsu. Mientras esquiva unos ataques de Anko, Sakura desvía su mirada hacia la rama de un árbol viendo a la ANBU con mascara de dragón en cuclillas observando la batalla.

- _(Es viernes, debí imaginarme que vendría aquí por Anko como todos los viernes)_ –con agilidad Sakura esquivo sin problemas la lluvia de kunai explosivos que le lanzo Anko cayendo de pie unos metros alejada al momento que los sellos hacen explosión.

Anko y Sakura están frente a frente siendo separadas por unos cuantos metros. Ambas respiran agitadas, tienen algunas heridas y están bañadas en sudor, aunque Sakura se le ve mas cansada y tiene menos chakra ya que Anko le puso un duro entrenamiento antes del combate contra ella.

- Has mejorado mucho… mocosa. –dice con burla y Sakura sonríe de forma torcida. –dejamos el entrenamiento hasta aquí. –dice relajando su postura al igual que Sakura que además suspiro aliviada porque siente que ya no iba a poder más. –Mañana tendremos el último entrenamiento que será ligero ya que el domingo son las pruebas así que más te vale que pases maldita mocosa o juro que te meto un kunai por el culo. –dice amenazante.

- S-si. –dice temerosa, sabiendo que esa loca es capaz de cumplir su promesa, si los entrenamientos con ella son la muerte los castigos son peor y ella lo sabe bien.

La ANBU desapareció y reapareció alado de Anko. Sakura entrecerró su mirada viéndola de forma analítica, cada día que veía esa ANBU le daba curiosidad por saber quien es bajo la mascara, su presencia le parecía haberla sentido antes, pero no sabe donde.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Hoy es viernes! –grita emocionada Anko, alzando las manos en son de triunfo.

Sakura chasqueo la lengua por pasarse de curiosa, pero no podía evitar que le entrara mucha curiosidad saber a donde van esas dos cada viernes.

- Me despido. Hasta mañana Anko.

Sakura comienza a caminar pasando alado de la ANBU y esta la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista cosa que no paso desapercibida por Anko.

- ¿Te interesa esa chica verdad? –pregunta insinuante y la pelinegra voltea a ella. – ¡Hay Yuki-chan, no sabia que le ibas a ese bando! –dice de forma dramática.

Yukiko se quita la mascara dejando ver la sonrisa burlona que adorna su rostro.

- Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti mi amor, además que no me gustan las mujeres con hijos. –dice arrogante y Anko suelta la carcajada.

- Hablando enserio esa chica es interesante ¿verdad? Has visto parte de nuestro entrenamientos todos los viernes y has notado lo mucho que ha mejorado, y yo he notado tu interés en sus habilidades. –dice con tranquilidad. –Estoy seguro que al igual que yo piensas que seria un buen elemento, además también sé que a tu escuadrón le hacen falta dos miembros, razón por la que al igual que otros capitanes que necesitan miembros serás juez esta vez… Solo porque a mi escuadrón no falta nadie, sino yo la escogería. –dice resignada y soltando un profundo suspiro. –No solo es buena controlando a la perfección su chakra sino que es medic-ninja, una de las mejores. Un buen elemento sin duda alguna.

- El que sea tu alumna no significa que le daré prioridad. Admito que es muy buena, que ha mejorado mucho en estos cinco años, además que ha madurado y ya no es tan modosita. –Anko sonríe divertida. –pero en este examen habrá más ninjas, y muy buenos. Estará el Inuzuka heredero al puesto de jefe del clan, el chico de la aldea de la niebla, también un Aburame de la rama principal, el kyubi y tengo entendido que otro Inuzuka de solo dieciocho años de edad que fue postulado por la hija mayor de Tsume.

- Pensé que Hana no estaba en la aldea. Que estaba fuera entrenando a una chica de su clan. –dice curiosa.

- Pues al parecer mando un mensaje y su alumna fue aceptada por la quinta para hacer el examen y para que Tsunade-sama la haya aceptado siendo aun gennin es por algo ¿no crees? –dice pensativa.

- Me da igual. La Haruno no solo fue alumna del ninja copy y la Hokage sino también mi alumna, así que se chingara al Uzumaki, Aburame, el chico de la niebla y a los Inuzuka. –dice poniendo una pose chula mostrando arrogancia. – ¡Es más! ¡Te apuesto la ronda del siguiente viernes a que termina en tu escuadrón!

- Acepto la apuesta. –dice divertida.

- Ya la tienes perdida. –dice con arrogancia.

- Hai, Hai. –dice siguiéndole la corriente y pasando un brazo por sus hombros de forma amigable. –Mejor vamos por esos tragos que esperan.

- ¡Así se habla! Pero antes vamos a mi casa y nos bañamos porque ambas olemos a sudor, seguro tú también vienes de entrenar a tu escuadrón.

- Los deberes amiga, los deberes. –dice con burla comenzando a caminar junto con Anko.

- Por cierto, ¿ya le pediste permiso a tu abuela? –pregunta burlona.

- Le dije que me iba de misión, así que la abuela no dará problemas. –dice con fastidio.

- Veinticuatro años y aun le pides permiso a tu abuela. –dice con burla.

- Conoces a mi abuela y sabes que enojada da miedo, así que mientras viva en su casa su palabra e ley. –dice resignada y Anko asintió dándole la razón, esa anciana enojada da miedo a cualquiera.

* * *

><p>Raito esta en casa con sus abuelos. El pequeño esta sentado en el sillón de la sala viendo la televisión mientras come una galleta.<p>

La verdad es que el niño parece una mini copia de Sasuke a esa edad, solo que tiene el cabello y ojos de color diferente, además que su cabello no parece la cola de una gallina, si lo tiene algo alborotado pero no al grado de tomar forma de picos.

El niño viste un overol de mezclilla color azul, y una playera roja, ese tipo de ropa lo hace ver de lo más tierno.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! –grita Sakura entrando a la casa y Raito voltea emocionado.

- ¡Mamii..! –exclama feliz saltando del sillón y corriendo a ella con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a abrazarla.

Sakura sonríe al momento que se inclina para recibirlo gustosa en sus brazos.

- ¿Te portaste bien? –pregunta separarlo un poco para verlo a la cara.

- ¡Si! –exclama orgulloso.

- Ese es mi bebé. –dice complacida, dándole un tierno beso en la frente haciéndolo sonrojar.

- Mami ya no soy un bebé. –dice molesto y haciendo un infantil puchero.

- Lo olvidaba, mi niño es ya todo un hombrecito. –dice juguetona, volviéndole a besar la frente haciéndolo sonrojar nuevamente pero sonriendo complacido porque su madre aceptara que ya es todo un hombre.

- Hija, la cena ya esta lista, ¿te quedaras a cenar? –pregunta su madre que va entrando a la sala limpiándose las manos con el delantal que lleva puesto y Sakura alza la mirada.

- ¡Claro mamá! ¡Gracias! –Sakura le sonríe amigable a su madre que le regresa la sonrisa y Raito sonrío emocionado, no es que su mamá cocine feo, solo que su comida tiene un sabor raro, prefiere más la comida de su abuela.

* * *

><p>Kakashi esta de lo mas aburrido jugando cartas con Gai y Yamato en un bar. Tuvo la mala suerte de perder un reto con el cejón y tuvo que cumplir su pago yendo ahí.<p>

- _(Es viernes por la noche, debería estar en otro lado consiguiendo una conquista para pasar la noche, ¡pero no!, estoy aquí con este par)_ –Kakashi soltó un profundo suspiro mostrando resignación. – _(y no es que aquí no haya chicas que pueda conquistar pero este maldito lugar esta lleno de ANBU, no por nada es el bar solo para ANBU, y no es que las mujeres ANBU sean feas sino que la verdad no quiero que me den una paliza después que las corte)_ –Kakashi volvió a suspirar.

- Ya deja de suspirar mi eterno rival que se te ira la felicidad de tanto suspiro. –dice con reproche Gai sin despegar la mirada de sus cartas.

- He oído que cuando se suspira es porque se este enamorado, ¿acaso lo esta senpai? –pregunta divertido sabiendo que es imposible que Kakashi este enamorado, es como pedirle agua al desierto.

- Pues estoy enamorado. –sus dos compañeros lo miran asustados comenzando a pensar que el mundo llegara a su fin. –Amo mi soltería. –dice con burla al ver sus caras y los otros dos caen estilo anime, pero sintiéndose agradecidos de que el mundo no llegue a su fin.

- ¡A tomar hasta que ya no sepa ni quien soy!

- Ya llego la loca de Anko y su comadre. –Yamato entrecerró los ojos y su frente se sombreo de negro recordando porque casi no va los viernes ahí, pero sus mejillas adquirieron un extraño sonrojo.

Kakashi y Gai miraron hacia la entrada, y al primero se le desencajo la mandíbula al volverla a ver después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo, ahí alado de Anko esta Yukiko vistiendo un pantalón ceñido de cuero que le queda como una segunda piel y una blusa estraple color roja que también le queda tan ceñida como una segunda piel, ahora entiende la mirada de pendejo que puso Gai y Yamato al verla si la canija se ve sexy.

- _(Estos años le han favorecido_ –Kakashi la volvió a recorrer con la mirada. – ¡_Espera! Si ella esta con Anko y ambas están aquí. –_el peli-plata ensancho los ojos al saber que ANBU es. –_ Genial, no solo es una ANBU sino que es esa ANBU_ –Kakashi suspiro con pesadez y aparto la mirada. –_Si, logre seducirla y me la lleve a la cama, pero ella empezó a gustarme mas de lo normal por eso me aleje nada mas tuvimos sexo, pero tenia que topármela aquí. Sabia que este no seria mi día)_ –el peli-plata soltó un profundo suspiro.

* * *

><p>Anko y Yukiko se sentaron en una de las sillas de la barra y pidieron algo de vodka con hielo para empezar. Anko comenzó a pasear su mirada por todos lados como buscando algo o alguien.<p>

- ¿Buscando a Yamato? –pregunta divertida, codeándole las costillas a su amiga que se tenso y voltea nerviosa hacia ella. –Sola te delatas. No se que le viste al ojitos raros. –dice divertida.

- Ni yo lo sé. Esta bien feo, pero desde que nos mandaron a esa misión juntos el ver lo maduro, tierno y lo mucho que se preocupa por uno me conquisto. –dice resignada y Yukiko la mira como si fuera bicho raro.

- Como sea, hay de gustos a gusto. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia. –Pero te recuerdo que desde esa misión todos los viernes que venimos él no viene, de hecho rara vez se pasa por aquí así que resígnate.

- Pues este es mi día de suerte. –dice emocionada, volteando hacia la mesa donde esta Yamato notando como este al ver que ella lo mira quita rápidamente su mirada de ella algo sonrojado. –es tan lindo. Pero no es el único que vino. –dice insinuante mirando a su amiga, notando como esta solo miraba de reojo hacia la mesa donde esta Yamato. –Tal parece que hoy es el día en el que los que nunca se pasan por aquí lo hacen.

- Seguro Gai los arrastro aquí. –dice indiferente.

- Si es así, desde ahora Gai es mi adoración. –dice burlona.

En la otra mesa Gai estornudo un par de veces extrañando a sus dos compañeros.

- Nunca me contaste que paso con Kakashi. Solo me dijiste un "ya me lo tire". –dice burlona sabiendo que hubo algo más.

- ¿Qué pudo pasar? El idiota me empezó a gustar más de lo normal y comencé a ponerme celosa por ser un ojo alegre, así que nada mas me lo tire y me aleje de él y él hizo lo mismo. Ya sabes que al igual que yo es de una sola noche. –dice con aburrimiento alzando su vista para mirar al techo. –El maldito es tan bueno en la cama que es el primero que me hace desear volver a hacerlo con él, y con solo verlo me ha puesto caliente ahorita.

- ¿Acaso Yuki-chan esta enamorada? –pregunta burlona, codeándole las costillas.

- No lo creo, pero es mejor mantenerme alejada antes de que suceda eso. –dice con aburrimiento.

- Pues van dos veces que lo sorprendo viéndote de reojo. –dice insinuante codeándole las costillas.

- Tal vez esta alerta por si intento ir a él para seducirlo y poder huir. Ya sabes que no le gusta repetir. –dice despreocupada, sin dejar de mirar el techo, tenia que entretenerse con algo o su mirada se desviara hacia Kakashi.

- No lo creo. Conozco a Kakashi de hace tiempo y sé que si ese fuera el caso ya hubiera escapado. No es de los que se arriesga. –dice burlona.

- Puede ser. –dice sin mucho interés, ocultando su verdadero sentir.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué hay bajo la mascara? –pregunta curiosa.

- Un rostro varonil, sexy y hermoso. –dice con burla mirándola de reojo y Anko se lo imagino haciéndola tener un derrame nasal.

* * *

><p>Kakashi recargo su codo en la mesa apoyando su barbilla en su mano, mirando con aburrimiento las cartas que sostiene con su otra mano, pero frunce el entrecejo molesto con su ojo porque cada dos por tres se desvía hacia cierta pelinegra que parece que no ha notado que esta ahí, o tal vez si porque Anko cada dos por tres mira hacia ellos, mas específicamente hacia Yamato, lo mira de reojo notando como este mira de reojo algo nervioso hacia donde están esos dos y frunció mas el entrecejo.<p>

- _(No se porque me complico la vida, solo quiero sexo nuevamente con ella. Jamás impuse una norma de "no repetir noche con una sola chica", simplemente que no había llegado alguna que fuera tan buena y me dieran ganas de volverme a acostar con ella. Solo será una noche de sexo más, si lo tomamos como recordar viejos tiempos no quiere decir que me enamorare, me casare con ella, tendremos una casa con hijos y perros… aunque perros ya tengo)_ –Kakashi asintió dándose la razón a si mismo sobre su estúpida teoría del porque le trae ganas a Yukiko y se concentro en divertirse y no arruinarse el viernes. –¡Gane! –dice al momento de mostrar sus cartas y sus dos compañeros ensancharon los ojos al ver su muy buena jugada. –el trato era venir aquí, no tengo que pasármela jugando con ambos. –dice indiferente, poniéndose de pie y caminando a dirección de Anko y Yukiko.

- ¡Espera Kakashi, ¿a donde vas? –grita molesto Gai.

- Tal parece que va con Anko y Yukiko. –dice Yamato pensativo.

- ¡¿Acaso se quiere ligar a una de esas dos? –piensa Gai asustado. – ¡¿Acaso quiere morir? –pregunta mas asustado.

- Tal vez la desesperación por no pasar su noche del viernes con alguna mujer lo hizo tomar medidas desesperadas. –dice pensativo Yamato, pero sin dejar de mirar hacia donde va Kakashi esperando que no intente ligarse a Anko, sin saber porque la sola idea le molesta.

* * *

><p>- Mira quien viene hacia acá en dirección a las tres en punto. –dice insinuante Anko codeándole las costillas a su amiga que miro de reojo y oculto su sorpresa al ver que Kakashi se acerca. –Tal vez quiere recordar viejos tiempo. –sus cejas se movieron de arriba debajo de forma insinuante.<p>

- Tal vez. –dice sin mucho interés para después darle un sorbo a su bebida. –_ (¿Por qué estoy nerviosa? Más importante: ¿Desde cuando me pongo nerviosa?)_ la pelinegra frunció su entrecejo sintiéndose molesta consigo misma.

- ¡Yo! –saluda Kakashi sentándose alado de Yukiko.

- ¡Hola marica! –saluda Anko de forma amigable. –Los dejo, quiero jugar cartas. –dice burlona poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la mesa donde están Yamato y Gai.

- ¿En verdad Anko quiere jugar cartas o le trae ganas a uno de esos dos? –pregunta en verdad curioso, mirando de reojo a Yukiko, que se termino su trago y lo miro de reojo.

- ¿Qué imaginas tú? –pregunta divertida.

- Que le trae ganas a uno de esos dos. –la frente se le sombreo de negro ante los raros gustos de Anko. –_ (¿Para que me sorprendo, si se decía que el primer amor de Anko fue Orochimaru?)_ –Kakashi se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. – ¿Y cual es el afortunado?

- Si adivinas te invito un trago. –dice mirándolo divertida al momento que apoya su codo en la barra y su mejilla en la palma dejando su rostro volteado hacia él.

- Mmm… —Kakashi miro hacia la mesa en la que estaba sentado hace un par de minutos viendo que Anko se sentó muy cerca de Yamato. –Supongo que Yamato es mejor elección que Gai. –dice divertido y Yukiko amplia su sonrisa.

- Listo. –alaga con burla. –Pide el trago que quieras y ponlo a mi cuenta. –Kakashi sonríe bajo su mascara y acerca su rostro hacia su oído.

- ¿Y si mejor vamos a mi departamento y recordamos viejos tiempos?... Creo tener algo de sake ahí. –dice coqueto, usando un tono de voz mas ronco de lo normal que sencillamente la excito.

- ¿Por qué no? –dice con diversión mirándolo coqueta y Kakashi sonrío de forma torcida bajo su mascara.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, los que los vieron irse juntos ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos, conociéndolos sabían que no iban a entrenar y la verdad esa pareja les da miedo a todos.

Anko al ver a su amiga irse sonrío de forma socarrona, ya decía ella al ver a Kakashi ahí iban a terminar yéndose juntos.

* * *

><p>Kakashi y Yukiko van entrando al departamento entre besos y tropezones. No dejan de acariciarse con desesperación y besarse de la misma forma. Kakashi apenas se las arreglo para cerrar con su pie la puerta. La forma en que se besan y acarician deja ver que desde hace tiempo se traían ganas.<p>

Yukiko al ir caminando de espaldas tropezó con algo en el suelo haciéndolos a ambos caer, estando ella debajo, pero no les importo el fregazo, siguieron besándose y acariciándose.

Kakashi le arranco la blusa y agradeció que no llevara sostén, la volvió a besar mientras sus manos tomaron los senos de ella apretándolos y masajeándolos a la vez que comenzó a frotar su erección con el sexo de ella sobre la ropa.

Yukiko enredo sus piernas en su cadera y mete sus manos bajo su camisa acariciándole el torso.

* * *

><p>El día del examen llego, y Sakura esta dormida en su cama, pero siente un peso sobre ella haciéndole abrir los ojos perezosamente viendo a su hijo sentado sobre su vientre vistiendo su pijama de mameluco azul de ositos y sonriéndole emocionado.<p>

- ¡Despierta mami, recuerda que dijiste que hoy es tu examen! –dice emocionado, y Sakura mira de reojo el reloj notando que aun faltan tres horas para que empiece el examen, pero sabia que su hijo ya no la dejaría dormir así que suspira resignada. –Recuerda que prometiste que me llevarías junto con el tío Kakashi para que te viéramos en el combate.

- Lo recuerdo amor, pero el combate es la prueba final y aun falta unos días para esa prueba. –dice aun algo adormilada y el niño muestra desilusión al saber que esperara más. –Pero de cualquier forma te llevare con el tío Kakashi. –dice juguetona y el niño sonríe emocionado.

* * *

><p>La luz del sol que se filtra por la ventana da de lleno en la cama haciendo a Kakashi abrir los ojos con molestia y golpeándose mentalmente por no cerrar las cortinas en la noche. Al abrir los ojos por completo se da cuenta que esta solo en la cama y alza ambas cejas, entonces recuerda que día es y se encoje de hombros restándole importancia para después ponerse de pie dejando ver su desnudez y camina hacia el baño para irse a lavar la cara.<p>

Se enjuaga la cara y alza el rostro al espejo sobre el lavabo mientras le pone pasta a su cepillo de dientes, pero comienza a sentir que su espalda le arde, así que voltea para verse sobre el hombro por el espejo viendo los rasguños que tiene haciéndole sonreír divertido.

- _(Lo admito, ha sido el mejor fin de semana de mi vida. Desde el viernes sexo desenfrenado solo parando para comer algo para recuperar energías. Yukiko es buena en esto, es divertida y no es empalagosa, por eso me gusta y me llevo bien con ella, pero hasta ahí, no pasa de un buen polvo)_ –Kakashi voltea todo su cuerpo quedando frente al espejo y se sigue lavando los dientes con tranquilidad, pero en eso oye que tocan la puerta y suspira resignado.

Se enjuaga la boca y camina hacia la habitación para ponerse un pantalón, una camisa y su mascara, para después ir aflojerado a abrir, pero no alcanzo a ver nada cuando alguien se le hecho encima tirándolo al piso.

Por el golpe cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió vio al pequeño Raito encima de él sonriéndole travieso, levanto la mirada viendo a Sakura mirarlo divertida.

- ¡Mami me dejara contigo mientras va a su examen! –dice emocionado. – ¡Solo tu y yo tío, podemos entrenar! –dice mas emocionado.

- ¡Yuju! ¡Genial! –dice sin muchos ánimos y mirando a su alumna con molestia.

- Lo siento sensei, pero Rai-chan quería quedarse contigo para que lo lleves a la prueba final porque solo ANBU pueden estar ahí, y pues tú siendo uno…

- Entiendo, entiendo. Me dejaran entrar con Rai-kun por el simple hecho que es el consentido de la Hokage. –dice resignado y Sakura asintió divertida. –Pero Sakura, ¿sabes porque no tengo hijos? Porque no quiero ser niñera.

- ¿Ni de tu sobrino consentido? –la peli-rosa pone ojos de cachorro mojado.

Kakashi la mira y le da un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, luego mira al enano que esta encima de él notando que tiene la misma carita de cachorro bajo la lluvia de su mamá y suspira resignado.

- _(Cien por ciento seguro que Sakura le enseño a hacer esa cara)_ –Kakashi entrecierra la mirada hacia Raito que no quita su carita de cachorro. –Vale. –dice resignado.

- ¡Genial! –exclama emocionado abrazando a su tío que tiene mueca de fastidio, aunque por dentro esta divertido al ver lo chantajistas que se han vuelto esos dos, y Sakura sonríe triunfante.

- _(Solo serán tres días a lo mucho, además Rai-kun no es travieso, puedo decir que es hasta tranquilo)_

* * *

><p>Sakura llego al salón donde se les dirá en que consiste la primer prueba del examen, viendo que hay muchos ninjas desconocidos y podía notar que muy poderosos.<p>

- ¡SA-KU-RA-CHIAAN! –la peli-rosa voltea viendo a Naruto correr hacia ella alzando su mano derecha.

El rubio se ve mas alto, sus facciones son mas maduras y apuestas, además que su cabello es levemente más largo. También ha cambiado su vestimenta, ahora viste un pantalón color naranja mas oscuro que le queda levemente holgado, una playera de mangas cortas del mismo color que el pantalón que le queda ceñida, además en las mangas tiene el dibujo de un espiral en color negro, encima su chaleco junnin que esta abrochado, su banda la sigue llevando en la frente y sus sandalias son de color negro.

- Naruto. –saluda amigable al momento que llego con ella.

- ¡Estoy ansioso porque comience Sakura-chan! –dice con ojos brillando en adrenalina.

- Siempre tan escandaloso… Naruto.

Sakura alza la mirada y Naruto voltea viendo a Kiba a su lado Akamaru y Shino a su lado, el primero tiene sus brazos cruzados y sonríe de forma picara mientras que el segundo se mantiene serio. Ambos se les ve mas alto y sus facciones mas maduras, borrando todo rastro de niñez en su físico.

Kiba ahora viste un pantalón algo holgado de color gris oscuro, una playera de mangas largas del mismo solo que más clara, encima también lleva puesto su chaleco junnin. Su banda la lleva en la frente y sus sandalias son negras. Por otro lado Shino sigue vistiendo igual solo que con el chaleco junnin encima.

- Kiba. Yo que tu mejor me iba a casa, seguro no pasas ni la primera ronda. –dice burlón.

- Eso va para ti.

Ambos se miran retadores y comienzan a reír sin abrir la boca de una forma amenazante, y su risa va aumentando cada vez de intensidad.

- ¿Por qué siempre Naruto me ignora a mí y se va directo con Kiba? –pregunta todo deprimido Shino y Sakura sonríe nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor resbala por su frente.

- ¿Y bien Sakurita? –dice una voz galante al momento que la peli-rosa siente un peso extra sobre sus hombros por lo que voltea viendo a Suigetsu sonreírle de forma socarrona mientras posa su brazo sobre sus hombros. –¿Ya te diste cuenta que Rai-chan necesita una figura paterna? Porque si es así yo con gusto me caso contigo. –dice galante y a Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al oír lo que le lleva diciendo desde que se embarazo.

Suigesu también ha crecido un poco y sus facciones infantiles se han borrado, ahora se ve más adulto y varonil, además que su lacio cabello esta un poco mas largo. Y ahora viste un pantalón negro algo ceñido, una playera sin mangas y con cuello algo alto de color morado, y encima el chaleco junnin.

Sakura se alejo en el momento que el rostro del peliblanco se volvió agua ante un puñetazo de parte de Naruto.

- ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no acoses a Sakura-chan? –pregunta furioso quitando su puño de la cara echa de agua y esta volvió a tomar forma dejando ver la sonrisa socarrona de Suigetsu.

- Pues hasta ahorita me lo has dicho unas ochenta mil seiscientas dos. –dice burlón haciendo enojar más al rubio.

Kiba y Sakura rodaron los ojos al ver que esos dos van de nuevo, y Shino se deprimió mas al ver que Naruto fortalece su amistad con todos peleando menos con él.

- Ahora si te mato cara de pez. –dice amenazante tronándose los dedos.

- Inténtalo zorrito. –dice con burla, mirándolo retador.

- ¡KIBA-KUN!

Ambos dejan su infantil pelea y voltean al igual que los demás al oír ese grito viendo a una hermosa chica de cabello color chocolate abrazar a Kiba que se sonrojo todo al sentir los grandes senos de la chica apretarse con su torso. Naruto, Shino y Suigetsu lo miran con envidia al ver la suerte de Kiba por tener admiradoras así mientras que Sakura mira extrañada a la chica, se le hace conocida pero no recuerda donde la ha visto.

La castaña se separo de Kiba dejando ver sus ojos parecidos a los de Kiba pero de un hermoso color azul y ahorita están llorosos donde se aguanta las ganas de llorar de la emoción. Sus facciones son salvajes pero hermosas y finas. Su piel es clara y su cuerpo esta muy bien proporcionado. Viste unos licras a mediación del muslo de color azul marino, unas sandalias ninja del mismo color, un vestido que le llega debajo de los glúteos, sin mangas y esta ceñido de color beige. Sus manos están vendadas hasta los codos dejando libres parte de los dedos, su banda la lleva amarrada en el cuello y su cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta.

Kiba se quedo embelesado ante el hermoso rostro de la chica, no sabia quien era pero esa chica le atraía como ninguna otra, además que tenia un aroma muy agradable. Naruto, Shino y Suigetsu sintieron mas envidia ante la sexy admiradora del castaño.

- Te extrañe mucho Kiba-kun. –dice feliz, tomando las manos de él entre las suyas.

Kiba sonrío nervioso, teniendo sus mejillas sonrosadas, pero al ver como la chica alza su rostro a el mirándolo de esa forma tan tierna con las mejillas sonrojadas le dieron ganas de dejarse llevar por sus instintos y hacer todas clase de perversiones que le vinieron a la cabeza.

El ladrido de un perro hizo reaccionar a Kiba y evitar que cometa una violación ahí, alzo la mirada viendo un enorme perro, casi tan grande como Akamaru parado atrás de la chica, solo que este es de color chocolate con blanco.

- Genial, mas perros. –dice con sarcasmo Suigetsu al ver al enorme animal. – ¿Alguno de ustedes se han preguntado cuanto cagaran esos perros? Dejen ustedes, ¡el tamaño!... Si hay mas perros como estos seguro el planeta se contaminara pronto. –dice con fastidio.

Naruto se sobo la barbilla pensativo llegando a la conclusión que tenia razón, Shino estuvo de acuerdo. En cuanto Sakura ya recordó quien es la chica.

Por otro lado Kiba miro al perro luego a la chica, pero, chica, perro, chica, perro, chica, perro, chica, perro, chica, entonces sus ojos se ensancharon.

- ¡¿KAORI-CHAN? –exclama sorprendido y esta asintió emocionada porque la reconociera, había notado que no lo había hecho pero no lo culpaba después de todo ella ha cambiado mucho más que él.

- Vaya que has crecido, eres toda una señorita ya. –dice amigable Sakura haciendo que la chica la voltee a ver de forma despectiva.

- Y a ti te desapareció la pansa de balón. –dice con burla haciendo que Suigetsu y Naruto comiencen a retorcerse de la risa.

- ¡Esa pansa era por mi embarazo! –un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja de Sakura y Kaori ensancho los ojos horrorizada.

- ¡¿No me digas que ese bebé es de Kiba-kun?

- ¡No! –exclaman ambos alterados haciendo a Kaori suspirar aliviada.

- Sakura solo es una amiga Kaori. –aclara rápidamente Kiba, extrañamente no quería que esa chica pensara que tenia novia o una clase de relación con alguna mujer y Kaori sonrío emocionada.

* * *

><p>El examen había terminado Suigetsu, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Kaori y Sakura pasaron como algunos seis más. A pesar de que les resulto difícil y le batallaron lograron pasar. Y cuando los doce nuevos ANBU pasaron les fue puesto el tatuaje en el brazo que muestra su rango, tatuaje que lógicamente tienen que tapar de alguna forma cuando anden de civiles o ninjas normales, solo vestidos como ANBU u otro ANBU lo puede ver.<p>

Cada equipo ANBU esta conformado por ocho integrantes y nueve contando al líder. Cada escuadrón lleva se distingue por llevar una mascara del mismo animal y el líder se distingue por llevar un vendaje rojo en brazo derecho, encima de su tatuaje.

(En mi fic así es, así que no se quiebren la cabeza pensando si así no es en el manga o anime)

Cada uno de sus amigos fue citado en un salón de la torre donde esta el despacho de la Hokage, en donde su futuro líder vendrá por ellos para llevárselos a conocer el demás escuadrón y el lugar donde desde ahora entrenaran.

Extrañamente Kaori y Sakura fueron citadas en el mismo salón, en eso la puerta fue abierta, y Sakura mostro sorpresa al ver el ANBU dragón amiga de Anko la cual se paro frente a ellas.

- Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kaori desde ahora ambas son ANBU del escuadrón numero veintidós y llevaran la mascara de dragón. –dice con esa voz carente de emoción a la vez que a ambas les lanza sus uniformes y sus marcaras.

Sakura se sorprendió al saber a que escuadrón pertenecerá mientras capea el uniforme en el aire, y Kaori se sorprendió ante el hecho que estará en el mismo escuadrón que Sakura.

- Cuando se pongan ese uniforme dejaran de llamarse Haruno Sakura e Inuzuka Kaori, y pasaran a ser ANBU 9891. –dice mirando a Sakura. –y ANBU 9892. –dice ahora mirando a Kaori. –Y yo soy su líder. –dice con firmeza. –Ahora pónganse ese uniforme y las quiero afuera en dos minutos para llevarlas al lugar donde desde ahora entrenaran. –sin mas la ANBU da media vuelta y sale de la habitación para dejar que esas dos se vistan.

- No sé tu, pero la forma en la que dijo entrenaran me sonó a amenaza. –dice Kaori mirando a Sakura. –Algo me dice que es como cualquier fraternidad nos darán la bienvenida con un entrenamiento brutal. –Kaori se estremeció de solo imaginárselo.

- Creo que esa ANBU será capaz de eso y más. –Sakura sonrío nerviosa, ella también tenia la misma sensación y mas si esa es amiga de Anko, aun recuerda el primer brutal entrenamiento que tuvo con ella.

* * *

><p>Cuando Yukiko salió de la sala se topo con Anko esperándola, sonriéndole burlona.<p>

- Así que pagaras los tragos del viernes. –dice triunfante y Yukiko sonríe divertida bajo su mascara.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? La rosita es buena, además todos son chicos en mi escuadrón, exceptuándome a mí, un par de chicas más le darán sazón. –una sonrisa socarrona adorno su rostro y Anko negó divertida.

**Continuará**

**wola!**

**espero les haya gustado ste cap, XD si, en ste cap se le dio mas protagonico a kakashi y a yukiko, pero eso solo fue para ke se vea un poco de como empezo su relasion**

**como en los fic el tiempo pasa volando dejenme les digo ke en el siguiente kapi, sasuke regresa! jojojo, asi es, es momento ke el uchiha regrese y se tope con su hijo**

**cuidense mucho**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	5. ¡¿MI hijo? !

**¡¿Mi hijo? !**

Han pasado otros cinco años, Sakura y los de su generación ya cuentan con veintiséis años de edad, el equipo Gai con veintisiete, y el pequeño Raito con diez años de edad. Y hace seis meses que Uzumaki Naruto se convirtió en Hokage de la aldea.

Es una noche tranquila en la oficina del Kage, se encuentra Naruto sentado tras el escritorio mirando con seriedad a la persona delante de él. El rubio se le ve mas maduro y apuesto, quedándole el lema: "Entre mas maduritos mas sabrosos". Y ahora viste muy pareció a como su padre lo hacia cuando era Kage, e incluso lleva el sombrero de kage puesto. El rubio apoyo sus codos en el escritorio y entrelazo sus manos.

- ¿Qué me dices teme? ¿A que me veo cool? Y el gorrito es para darle más credibilidad. –dice haciendo una pose chula.

Frente a él, sentado y siendo separado por un escritorio del rubio esta Sasuke quien tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. El pelinegro se le van las facciones mas maduras y mas apuestas, él también como a Naruto la edad le favoreció haciéndolo ver mas apuesto, mas alto y mas fornido, aunque ese peinado de cola de gallina no ha cambiado.

Su vestimenta consiste en un pantalón algo holgado color azul marino, una playera ceñida, sin mangas y cuello algo alto de color blanca con el símbolo de su clan grabado en grande en su espalda, su banda la sigue teniendo en la frente y sus sandalias son color azul.

- _(A para Hokage loco que nos han puesto)_ –a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro de solo ver las poses ridículas que hacia su amigo para presumirle que finalmente logro su sueño.

- Nada más porque no tengo ganas de discutir y porque me quiero ir a dormir a mi calientita cama con mi Hinata-chan no te regaño porque no viniste hace siente meses que me case y mucho menos lo hiciste hace seis mese que me hice Hokage. –dice con resentimiento, al momento de dejar de según él lucirse. –Mal amigo. –dice con algo de rencor, mirándolo indignado. –vi la carta que le mandaste a la vieja decía: "ando de misión. No regresare a la aldea por esa pendejada; que nombren a un dobe de Hokage será la ruina para la aldea"

Sinceramente Sasuke se sorprendió que Naruto se haya aprendido de memoria su carta, pero conociéndolo supuso que la leyó muchas veces intentando buscarle algún mensaje oculto por si lo mandaba a felicitar en un mensaje oculto entre esas palabras, eso le hizo sonreír burlón.

El rubio miro al pelinegro con seriedad haciendo que este quite su sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste hace once años Sasuke? ¿Por qué no te despediste? ¿Por qué regresaste ahora? Ni siquiera a mi boda que fue un día muy importante para mí viniste. –dice con tristeza y Sasuke volteo su rostro a un lado no pudiéndole sostener la mirada. –Cuando me case y cuando me nombraron Kage fueron unos de los momentos más importantes de mi vida y me hubiera gustado que todas las personas especiales para mi estuvieran ahí. Porque aunque para ti no lo sea, para mi eres como mi hermano.

- Lo-lo siento. –dice en un leve susurro que de no ser porque están solos y no hay mas ruidos el rubio no lo hubiera escuchado, y una leve sonrisa adorno el rostro del kage.

- Bueno, al menos lo sientes. Ya recibir una disculpa de gran vengador Uchiha es mucho y yo no sé ser rencoroso. –dice con diversión y Sasuke le sonríe levemente, siempre ha admirado ese lado de su amigo. –Lo importante es que estas aquí de regreso dattebayo. –dice amigable. –además has llegado para otro momento importante de mi vida; el nacimiento de mi hijo que será dentro de cuatro meses. –dice con orgullo. –Porque esta vez no te iras ¿verdad? –pregunta amenazante.

- No. Ahora si me quedare. Quiero… quiero recuperar algo muy importante que por idiota no supe valorar y espero no sea demasiado tarde para eso.

- Si hablas de Sakura-chan déjame decirte que si, es muy tarde. –dice con tristeza y reflejando dolor en su mirada y Sasuke la miro con horror, deseando que no sea lo que esta pensando. –Ella murió hace dos semanas. –Para Sasuke esas palabras dolieron como ningunas otras y sintió un nudo en la garganta. –No logro superar tu abandono y termino muriendo de tristeza. –lagrimas de cocodrilo comienzan a salir de los ojos del rubio y Sasuke bajo el rostro haciendo que su cabello le tape la mitad de este al momento que aprieta sus puños. –¡Jaja…! ¡Deberías ver tu cara teme! ¡Jaja…! ¡Te la tragaste completita! –Naruto se toca la tripa ante el intenso ataque de risa, incluso los ojos le lloran y Sasuke alzo el rostro mostrando una expresión tétrica. – ¡Ay Kami! ¡Quería mantener la broma por más tiempo para darte una lección pero no me pude contener la risa! –dice burlón limpiándose las lagrimas que la risa le saco. –¡Incluso pensé que ibas a llorar! ¡Pero al menos me mostraste que ese algo importante es Sakura-chan! ¡Sabia que mi querida amiga te tiene coladito desde niños! –dice con burla.

Sasuke se puso de pie furioso y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca estrellándolo contra el escritorio, y después regreso a su asiento.

- ¡Demonios teme! Eres igual de violento que Sakura-chan. –dice molesto sobándose las áreas golpeadas. –por algo son el uno para el otro. –dice resentido. –solo porque son mis amigos se toman la osadía de golpear a su Hokage. –Sasuke cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y bufa a la vez que voltea su rostro a un costado. – ¡Espera! ¡Soy Hokage! –exclama como si hubiera descubierto que el mar es salado. –¡Teme! ¡Quedas arrestado por golpear a la máxima autoridad! Pagaras diez años encerrado en los calabozos para que aprendas que con el Hokage de Konoha; Uzumaki Naruto nadie se mete! –dice firme y apuntándolo con un dedo de forma acusadora.

- Eso es aprovecharse de la autoridad. –Sasuke lo mira entrecerrando sus ojos y con la frente sombreada de negro.

- Mmm… bueno, te la paso por hoy, pero vuélveme a golpear y te mando a los calabozos. –dice amenazante y Sasuke rodo los ojos. –Retomando el tema teme. Igual si es muy tarde. Sakura-chan ha tenido malas influencias a lo largo de su vida y ahora es…

El rubio hace una pausa para darle mas emoción al asunto y Sasuke se siente impaciente porque termine la frase.

- Es una mujer que da miedo, incluso a mí.

Sasuke se imagino a Sakura siendo una amargada antisocial por su abandono y se sintió más culpable, pero ya él se encargara de traer de vuelta a esa chica dulce, bipolar, molesta y algo loca que conoció.

- Fue mala influencia que se convirtiera en ANBU. Maldita Anko, maldita Yukiko y maldita Kaori. Me pervirtieron a mi amiga del alma. –dice con pesar y apretando un puño a la altura de su barbilla.

- ¿Eh? –Sasuke lo mira sin entender.

- ¡Y eso no es todos! No solo esas tres brujas me pervirtieron a mi amiga, ¡no!, no se conformaron con eso sino que también me pervirtieron a Yamato, Kiba y Kakashi-sensei. –dice con pesar. –Ya no son los mismos de antes. –El rubio miro el horizonte con añoranza dándole un aire heroico.

- _(No sé de que me habla. Pero estoy seguro que a Kakashi no lo pervirtieron, ese hombre nació así)_ –Sasuke entrecierra su mirada, mirando a su amigo como el loco que es.

- En fin. –el rubio suspiro con pesadez y Sasuke alzo una ceja al ver lo bipolar que se ha vuelto y eso que él pensó que la bipolar del equipo es Sakura. –Vamos a mi casa, ahí puedes quedarte mientras consigues un lugar donde vivir. Hare que te preparen una habitación. –dice amigable y Sasuke alza mas sus cejas.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Sasuke despertó muy temprano y sin decirle nada a Naruto salió de la casa para ir en busca de Sakura, pero cuando fue al departamento donde ella vivía antes le dijeron que ya nadie vivía ahí desde hace varios años, así que fue a la casa de los padres de ella, pero no se animo a preguntar por ella, aun así sintió que ella no estaba ahí. Así que siguió caminando por la aldea pensando donde mas la podría buscar, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de los aldeanos ante su regreso.<p>

- ¡Yo!

Sasuke casi muere de un paro cardiaco, y es que ya no es tan joven para aguantar esos sustos. El condenado de Kakashi apareció frente a él de cabeza, usando chakra en sus pies para sostenerse de la rama de un árbol que esta ahí.

El pelinegro agradece ser bueno ocultando sus emociones, por lo que se logro mostrar tranquilo aun así su corazón palpita a mil. Con indiferencia miro a Kakashi notando que el condenado esta igual, parece no envejecer, incluso su forma de vestir es la misma.

- _(Comprobado: este maldito subnormal es un ser de otro planeta) _–pensó Sasuke entrecerrando mas su mirada.

- ¡Apenas me entere de tu regreso y salí a buscarte. Bienvenido Sasuke! –dice amigable, y Sasuke simplemente inclino levemente su cabeza a modo de saludo. –Tan hablador como siempre. –dice con ironía a la vez que salta cayendo de pie alado de Sasuke y saca de su bolsillo su novela favorita y la pone frente a su rostro comenzando a leerla mientras ambos caminan a la par.

- _(¿No se cansa de leer el mismo libro todos estos años? No se que jodines tenia Naruto anoche que dijo que Kakashi ha cambiado, si lo veo igual, si acaso se ve más vago)_ –Sasuke lo mira de reojo intentando buscarle un cambio al condenado.

- Lo sé, soy más guapo que hace once años, pero ya no me mires tanto que me haces sonrojar. –dice con burla, mirándolo de reojo, notando como Sasuke rodo los ojos al ver que sigue igual de ególatra y mejor regreso su mirada al frente. – ¿Buscas a Sakura?

- Hmn.

- Déjame decirte que no la encontraras. –dice despreocupado ignorando su monosílaba.

- Ahórrate la broma de que murió, Naruto me la hizo ayer. –dice molesto.

- ¡Demonios! Ya tenia preparada las lagrimas. –dice con burla y Sasuke gruño molesto.—De igual forma no la encontraras. –Sasuke lo mira de reojo. –Esta de misión desde hace dos semanas y creo que todavía durara dos semanas mas fuera. –dice pensativo.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto? –no se pudo contener las ganas de preguntar.

- Veras. –Kakashi le palmea el hombro. –Cuando te fuiste… —el ojo de Kakashi mostro culpabilidad dándole mala espina a Sasuke. –Ella se deprimió mucho y yo fui su hombro que la apoyaba. Empezamos a convivir mucho que nos fuimos enamorando. –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, sabia que algo así podría pasar pero no pensó que fuera con Kakashi, ese hombre que respeta como su primer y único sensei. –Lo sé, es difícil de creer que yo me haya enamorado, pero esa sexy peli-rosa me enamoro. Se que esta mal porque fue mi alumna pero no pude evitarlo. –dice con seriedad. –En el corazón no se manda. Ahora nos amamos y vivimos juntos. Si te estuve buscando es para decirte que no te interpongas entre nosotros. Se qu…

Kakashi no pudo seguir con su monologo porque un puñetazo en la cara de parte de Sasuke lo callo, tirándolo al piso ante la potencia, y Kakashi lo miro sorprendido.

- ¡Maldito depravado! ¡Casi le doblas la edad! –dice furioso e incluso tenia su sharingan activado.

- ¡Que sorpresa! Reaccionaste peor de lo que imagine. –dice sorprendido Kakashi parado a su lado.

Sasuke miro de reojo al Kakashi que tiene alado para después mirar al que tiene en frente viéndolo ser rodeado por una nube de humo que al desaparecer dejo ver un tronco. Así que Sasuke dirigió su mirada asesina al verdadero, con el sharingan ya no lo va a engañar.

- Lo admito, solo bromeaba. –dice poniendo sus manos al frente en forma de escudo. –Sakura y yo seguimos teniendo la relación ex maestro y ex alumna, y si sé todo sobre cuanto durara mas o menos la misión es porque la capitana del escuadrón ANBU donde esta Sakurita es mi novia, es con la que llevo viviendo cerca de cuatro años y medio. Aunque no me lo creas ya me pusieron soga. –dice resignado.

Sasuke desactivo su sharingan al momento que gruñía furioso porque esos dos malditos se hayan vengado bien y bonito de él usando a Sakura. Casi estuvo apunto de dejarse cegar por lo celos y matar a Kakashi.

- No deberías andar con esos putos juegos, ya tienes treinta y siente años. –dice molesto y fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Pero no los aparento, es mas, te vez mas viejo tu. –dice burlón. –Y si sigues así de enojón te arrugaras.

Sasuke por el bien de su salud mental siguió caminando intentando ignorarlo, y Kakashi se encogió de hombros restándole importancia para después sacar nuevamente su libro y seguir leyendo mientras lo sigue, tenia once años sin molestarlo, así que debe recuperar tiempo perdido.

- ¡Tío Kakashi!

Ante ese grito infantil ambos levantaron la vista viendo a un muy lindo niño de unos diez años corres hacia ellos teniendo una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. El pequeño tiene su cabello mas largo y algo alborotado dándole un aire travieso. Viste unos pantaloncillos cortos color blancos y una playera levemente holgada de color roja.

Cuando Sasuke lo vio no pudo evitar sentir que ya había visto este rostro antes, y Kakashi miro de reojo a Sasuke haber si lo reconoce. Solo los que son observadores se darían cuenta que ese niño es una copia de Sasuke, la única diferencia es el color de ojos y cabello, y la forma del cabello.

Sasuke sintió una sensación extraña cuando el chico se posiciono delante de ellos y miro con alegría a Kakashi, y Kakashi no se perdía detalle alguno en las expresiones de su alumno, puede que sea muy inexpresivo pero él lo conoce bien y puede notar leves detalles o cambios en su expresión aunque sean muy leves.

- Tío Kakashi ¿podemos entrenar hoy? –pide emocionado.

- Primero deja presentarte a un antiguo alumno, Uchiha Sasuke. –dice apuntando con la mirada a Sasuke y Raito dirigió su mirada sorprendida al pelinegro.

- ¿Enserio usted es Uchiha Sasuke? –pregunta con admiración y Sasuke sintió su ego subir por las nubes.

- Si. –dice cortante.

- ¡Genial! Tío Naruto siempre me ha contado historias de cuando usted estuvo en el mismo equipo que él, tío Kakashi y mi mamá, sus peleas, sus aventuras. –dice con admiración.

Sasuke ensancho los ojos mostrando sorpresa y Kakashi no perdía detalle alguno, sabe que si Sasuke se quedara ahí ya tarde o temprano se tiene que enterar de todo.

- Ne, ne, ne Uchiha-san, cuénteme como era mi mamá de pequeña. Cuando le pregunto a ella me dice que como cualquier niña de su edad. –dice decepcionado. –Y no sé porque no le creo a tío Naruto cuando me dice que mi mamá era una niña tierna que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y se la pasaba golpeando a Uchiha-san. Y cuando le pregunto a tío Kakashi solo me dice que mi mamá era buena alumna y excelente controlando el chakra.

Kakashi sonríe divertido porque el pequeño Raito sea tan curioso.

- ¿Quién… quien es tu madre? –sentía la necesidad de hacer esa pregunta, necesitaba saber quien es la madre del chico, no quería ver lo obvio en las palabras del niño, no quería creer que Sakura lo haya olvidado, que se haya cumplido su miedo y la razón por la que se fue.

- ¿Pues quien mas? Haruno Sakura. –dice con orgullo. –Yo me llamo Haruno Raito.

- _(¿Haruno? ¿Por qué tiene su mismo apellido? ¿Qué no debería tener el apellido de su padre? ¿Qué significa esto?)_ –Sasuke no comprendía nada, quería respuestas pero sabia que frente al niño no las podía obtener.

Raito miro extrañado a Sasuke porque este no le diga nada, pero recordó que su tío Naruto le dijo que él suele ser muy callado así que pensó que no le diría nada, por lo que decepcionado dirigió su mirada hacia Kakashi.

- ¡Vayamos a entrenar tío! –pide animado.

- ¿No vienes Sasuke? –pregunta mirándolo de reojo y este simplemente asintió, quería estar mas con ese niño para ver si este logra decir algo más que le aclare algo. – ¡Vamos Rai-kun! –Kakashi le acaricia la cabeza revolviéndole el cabello y comienza a caminar a la par de Sasuke con un animado Raito siguiéndolos.

Siguieron caminando y Raito se les había adelantado varios pasos, sintiéndose muy animado porque entrenara con dos miembros de team siente, de ese equipo que gracias a los cuentos que su tío Naruto le contaba se volvió fan queriendo vivir batallas y tener un equipo como ese.

- Kakashi. –lo llama con seriedad y el mencionado lo mira de reojo dándole a entender que tiene su atención. – ¿Quién es el padre de Raito?

Kakashi cayó estilo anime, él que había pensado que Sasuke no era tan pendejo como los demás y había notado el gran parecido de Raito con él mismo cuando niño. Con rapidez se puso de pie y siguió caminando a la par con Sasuke.

- Sakura no lo quiere decir. –dice despreocupado.

- Ósea que el bastardo solo la embarazo y la dejo no aceptando la responsabilidad. –dice molesto.

- Si, algo así. –dice divertido porque se insulte a si mismo. –Tú te fuiste hace once años ¿verdad? –pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa y Sasuke asintió extrañado por la pregunta. –Que coincidencia. Rai-kun tiene exactamente diez años, cuatro meses y nació prematuro, a los ocho meses de gestación. –dice pensativo.

Sasuke bufo con fastidio no sabiendo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, entonces su cerebro hizo click y detuvo su paso comenzando a hacer cuentas una y otra vez en su cerebro. Kakashi se detuvo a su lado mirándolo divertido, sabiendo que su cerebro comenzaba a captar las cosas.

- Sakura y yo concordamos en que de no ser por el color de cabello y ojos, y por la forma del pelo Rai-kun se parece mucho a su padre. –dice como quien no quiere la cosa.

La imagen del rostro de Raito le vino a la cabeza entonces recordó su rostro cuando niño y sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder. Y Kakashi disfruto al verle tantas reacciones tan obvias en el rostro.

- Es… es… es mi hijo. –dice entre el shock.

- ¿Enserio? –exclama sorprendido. – ¿Ósea que tu eres el bastardo que la abandono dejándola embarazada? –Kakashi lo mira con repulsión ante su cobardía y Sasuke gruño molesto sabiendo que el bastardo fingía.

- ¿Él lo sabe? –pregunta apuntando a Raito que sigue caminando sin darse cuenta que se detuvieron.

- ¡Rai-kun! –Grita Kakashi llamando al niño y Sasuke lo miro como si estuviera loco.

Raito volteo viendo que su tío le hace una seña para que se acerque, y así lo hizo. Sasuke miro a Kakashi curioso por lo que hará.

- ¿Qué sabes de tu padre? –pregunta cuando el niño llego a ellos y Sasuke lo miro ansioso por su respuesta.

- Que es un maldito bastardo que abandono a mi mamá. Que como todo maldito se aprovecho de la inocencia de mi mami para después irse como un cobarde. –explica con tranquilidad y Sasuke sintió que una daga se enterraba en su corazón ante cada palabra del niño.

- Rai-kun, ¿qué te ha dicho tu madre sobre decir malas palabras? –dice en forma de regaño Kakashi.

- Yo solo repito lo que oí que la tía Anko dijo una de las veces que se emborracho en casa. –dice con inocencia, pero luego pone una expresión de seriedad. – ¿Acaso es mentira tío? En todos estos años no he sabido de mi padre, y no lo necesito, mi mamá ha sido la que me ha criado y estoy orgulloso de todo lo que me ha enseñado y en la forma en que se supera. No necesito conocer al bastardo que abandono a mi mamá, eso la debió lastimar, y por esa simple razón lo odio, porque hirió en su momento a la persona que mas amo. –Raito no borro su expresión seria al hablar pareciéndose más a Sasuke.

El pelinegro se sorprendió ante la madurez de su hijo, y él que pensó que era mas infantil, aunque siente un enorme vacio al saber lo que su hijo piensa de él, no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso al ver que ama mucho a su madre, y unas enormes ansias de saber todo de ese niño le entraron, se arrepentía haberse perdido los primero diez años de vida dl pequeño, pero desde ahora no se perderá ni un momento más.

- Me alegro que ames tanto a tu madre. –dice Sasuke acariciándole la cabeza y Raito se le sonrojaron las mejillas, y extrañamente su tacto se le hizo agradable. –Sakura crio a un buen niño. –dice con orgullo y las mejillas de Raito se sonrojaron mas.

- ¿Sabes Rai-kun? –Kakashi lo mira divertido haciendo que el niño dirija su mirada a él. –¿recuerdas eso que despertó en ti cuando te enteraste lo que el bastardo de tu padre le hizo a tu mami? –Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada. – ¿Eso en lo que hemos estado entrenado y que tu mami te pidió que no lo muestres a nadie mas que a mi? –Raito asintió con entendimiento. –Pues él lo tiene en ambos ojos al igual que tu y es mejor usándolo. –dice apuntando a Sasuke y este ensancho los ojos sorprendiéndose de que su hijo haya despertado el sharingan y nada mas y nada menos por su culpa en cierto modo.

- ¿Enserio Uchiha-san? –pregunta con admiración y Sasuke asintió. – ¿Me enseñaría como usarlo mejor? –pregunta ansioso.

- Aprovecha las oportunidades que te da la vida Sasuke y no sigas huyendo de ellas. –terminando de decirle eso desaparece en una nube de humo

Sasuke sonrío levemente y Raito se extraña por lo que dijo su tío, pero le resto importancia, esta mas ansioso en saber la respuesta de Sasuke.

- ¿Me ayudara Uchiha-san? –pregunta ansioso.

Sasuke lo miro notando que tiene la misma mirada que tiene Sakura cuando le pedía algo y no pudo evitar encariñarse más con ese niño.

- ¡Vamos enano! –dice comenzando a caminar y Raito lo sigue emocionado. –Por cierto. –Sasuke detuvo su paso y Raito lo imito mirándolo curioso. –No me llames Uchiha, llámame Sasuke. –dice volteando sobre su hombro mostrándole una sonrisa torcida y Raito asintió sonriendo de oreja a oreja, de esa forma que a Sasuke le recordó más a Sakura.

* * *

><p>Paso una semana, en la que Sasuke iba a entrenar todas las mañanas con Raito y Kakashi. El pelinegro fue conociendo mas de su hijo encariñándose más con él, y Raito fue admirando más a Sasuke por sus habilidades, además que sentía una calidez estando con él parecida a la que siente cuando esta con su madre.<p>

Es de noche y por uno de los bosques del país del fuego se ve saltando los arboles un grupo de nueve ANBU con mascara de dragón. Encabezándolo va una mujer, atrás de ella van dos mujeres mas, una de ellas montando un enorme perro y atrás de ella los demás. Los nueve van saltando a gran velocidad. Las que van atrás de la líder le dieron alcance saltando a la par de ella.

- ¿Le dirás? –pregunta Sakura mirando de reojo a Yukiko.

- Si. –contesta cortante.

- ¡Ay! ¿que haremos contigo? Eres la líder y te atreves a venir a una misión peligrosa en tu estado. –dice exasperada Kaori. –de no ser por mi te hubieran matado, mira que desmayarte en medio del combate.

- Antes solo fue un desmayo y no lo perdiste. –dice pensativa Sakura.

- Ya no hay respeto. Soy la líder, no deberían regañarme. –dice con fastidio.

- No lo haríamos si tú no hubieras venido a esta misión en tu estado. –dice Kaori con burla.

- Ni yo lo sabía. Me vengo enterando hasta que la rosita mutante me lo dijo cuando me analizo. –dice mas fastidiada.

- Tienes dos meses, ¿no notaste un atraso o más síntomas? –pregunta incrédula Kaori.

- Pensé que era por el estrés, además nunca he sido regular. –dice despreocupada y las otras dos casi caen estilo anime, no creyéndose que esa sea su líder. –En fin, por algo pasan las cosas, lo hecho, hecho esta y ya no puedo regresar a la mocosa o mocoso. Además ya tengo veintinueve años pronto se me pasara el tren. Y aunque sé que Kakashi lo mas seguro de cortón porque odia las responsabilidades pues ni modo, no seré ni la primera ni la única en ser madre soltera. –dice despreocupada ocultando la tristeza que sentía.

- _(Quisiera tomarme las cosas así. Si yo estuviera en sus zapatos, teniendo como pareja a un huevon, vago que esquiva las responsabilidades me volvería loca)_ –Kaori mira con admiración a su capitana y Sakura suspiro con pesadez.

- Chicas, pronto estaré solterona como la rosita. –dice con diversión.

- Oye. –Sakura la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Aceleren, quiero llegar esta noche! –dice con firmeza la líder, acelerando el paso y los demás la imitaron.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la aldea Yukiko se fue directo al despacho del Hokage para dejar el informe mientras los demás fueron a sus casas.<p>

Sakura llego a su casa y entro por la ventana de la habitación de su hijo viéndolo dormido, todo desparramado en la cama y casi destapado haciéndola sonreír divertida.

- _(Mi pequeño Rai-chan, ere tan independiente y a la vez tan dependiente de mi)_ –la peli-rosa se adentro quitándose la mascara y deshaciendo el jutsu de cambio de color de cabello pasando de ser negro a rosa.

Sakura sabe que su hijo suele ir a visitar a sus tíos o abuelos cuando ella anda de misión, pero no le gusta dormir en otro lugar que no sea su casa por eso siempre regresa a ella en la noche. La peli-rosa no ha cambiado mucho estos últimos años, solo su cabello lo dejo crecer un poco.

Sakura se acerco a su hijo y le beso la frente notando como este sonríe entre sueños haciéndola sonreír enternecida mientras se endereza, da media vuelta para cerrar la ventana y después salir de la habitación para ir a la propia.

* * *

><p>En el departamento de Kakashi esta este completamente dormido sobre la cama. La ventana esta al costado de la cama a un metro de distancia, y esta abierta haciendo ondear la cortina por el viento. De pronto se dejo ver a Yukiko en cuclillas en la venta, y esta se quito la mascara, ella tampoco ha cambiado mucho, su rostro sigue igual e incluso el largo de su cabello, dejando ver que ha conservado el corte.<p>

Los ojos de la pelinegra muestran un extraño brillo al mirar a Kakashi, como si viera a alguien que pronto se va ir de su lado. Quito la mirada de Kakashi y siendo lo mas silenciosa posible se adentro en la habitación caminando hacia el baño que esta en la habitación, desnudándose en el camino y dejando la ropa tirada en el proceso.

Cuando llego a la puerta del baño ya completamente desnuda detuvo su paso, volteando por sobre su hombro hacia donde esta Kakashi, la sostuvo durante un par de segundos para después regresar la mirada al frente y seguir su camino adentrándose al baño.

Al meterse a la ducha abrió la regadera y cerro sus ojos al momento de alzar el rostro dejando que el agua le caída de lleno en este. Esta tan concentrada en sentir el agua destenzarle los músculos y en sus pensamientos que cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos tomarla de la cadera acercándola a un cuerpo mas grueso y duro que ella se sobresalto un poco.

Atrás de ella esta Kakashi vistiendo solo un pantalón de algodón no importándole mojárselo, lo que si se quito fue la mascara y con su nariz rosa el cuello de la chica.

- Deje la ventana abierta porque sé lo mucho que te gusta entrar por ella y no me despertaste para saludarme… tendré que castigarte por eso. –le susurra en el oído y recarga su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

- Te veías muy a gusto dormido. –dice juguetona mirándolo de reojo.

- Solo me hacia el dormido para ver si intentabas violarme. –dice igual de juguetón, volviendo a rosar con su nariz el cuello de ella, estremeciéndola.

Yukiko gimió cuando las manos de Kakashi tomaron sus senos y sintió la dureza de su sexo chocar en su espalda aun a través de los pantalones.

* * *

><p>Kaori llego a su casa y se adentro junto con Kira. Al entrar a la habitación vio a Kiba dormido, así que se metió a la ducha para darse un refrescante baño. Un rato después sale vistiendo solo ropa interior de encaje color azul.<p>

Kaori no cambio mucho, solo que toda facción infantil desapareció, pero sigue siendo igual de hermosa que antes.

La castaña mira al dormido Kiba como si fuera su presa, tres semanas en abstinencia para ella son demasiado y necesita a su perrito consentido. De forma juguetona camino a él y se subió encima sentándose en su vientre, sabiendo que con el sueño pesado que tiene solo con eso no despertara.

La chica se inclino dejando su rostro cerca del oído del castaño y le gruño en el oído de forma excitante sacándole un jadeo entre sueños.

- Kiba-kun, te extrañe. ¿Tú no me extrañaste? –pregunta con sensualidad comenzando a moverse de arriba abajo restregando su sexo con el del castaño sintiendo como comenzaba a ponerse duro.

Kaori sonrío traviesa y alzo un poco las caderas para con una de sus manos sacar el duro miembro del castaño del bóxer, y luego hizo sus bragas a un lado y se sentó nuevamente sobre él encerrando el pene del chico en la humedad de sus labios pero sin llegar a penetrar, y se movió de arriba abajo.

Kiba comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, su vista se torno borrosa, y parpadeo un par de veces para enfocarla, sentía un gran placer y ante el olor sabia que Kaori esta sobre él restregando su sexo con lo de él, ya entendía su excitación.

Oyó gemía a su novia y gruño al momento que abre los ojos enfocándola mejor.

- Ven acá traviesa cachorrita. –dice con un tono de voz mas ronco de lo normal.

Kaori sonríe de forma picara y se inclina para sellar sus labios con los de él en un beso salvaje y hambriento. Kiba siente que esta por llegar a su limite y no quiere hacerlo fuera de ella, en la segunda ronda se encargara de castigar a esa traviesa.

Así que lleva una mano a su pene y se las ingenia para guiarlo a la entrada de la castaña penetrándola de golpe, no le fue difícil entrar ya que por la humedad su miembro entro con facilidad. Ambos gimieron roncos ante el beso y Kaori ansiosa movió sus caderas queriendo sentirlo más dentro de ella.

* * *

><p>Después de hacerlo en el baño se pasaron a la habitación, ahorita esta Kakashi acostado boca arriba con Yukiko cabalgándolo, pero de pronto paro. Kakashi extrañado apoya sus codos en el colchón alzándose un poco para verla mejor, mostrándole protesta en sus ojos porque lo estaba disfrutando mucho.<p>

- ¿Por qué paras?

Yukiko apoyo sus manos en su pecho, inclinándose hacia él para estar más cerca de su rostro.

- Kakashi, ¿alguna vez has pensado en ser padre? –pregunta curiosa y Kakashi la miro como si le hubieran preguntado si es gay.

- ¡Noo! Los niños son llorones y cagones. De solo recordar cuando Rai-kun me cago me dan ñañaras. –dice asqueado. –¿Por qué? ¿Tu si has pensado en tenerlos? –pregunta sorprendido y asustado, pensando que le va pedir que tengan uno.

- Solo me entro curiosidad por saberlo. –dice despreocupada.

- ¡Espera! ¿No me digas que estas embarazada? –pregunta más asustado y Yukiko suelta la carcajada haciéndolo suspirar al ver que solo le esta jugando una broma. – Te castigare por meterme este susto niña traviesa. –dice juguetón llevando una de sus manos a la nuca de ella acercándole el rostro a él sellando sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso y Yukiko empezó a mover sus caderas siguiendo con la penetración.

- _(No se lo pude decir, mejor ahora disfruto y ya se lo digo mañana)_

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Sasuke va al departamento de Kakashi para después ambos buscar a Raito cuando este salga de la academia e irse a entrenar, si va por el ninja es porque aun se siente inseguro de ir solo a buscar a Raito.<p>

* * *

><p>En la recamara de Raito la alarma sonó, y este abrió los ojos de forma perezosa en el momento que estira su mano para apagarla. Se sienta en la cama dejando ver sus cabellos tan revueltos que le hacen competencia a un nido de pájaros. El pequeño se tallo con un puño su ojo derecho, en eso a sus fosas nasales llego el delicioso aroma a comida haciendo que abra los ojos de golpe y salga de un brinco de la cama.<p>

Salió corriendo de la habitación, paso por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras de su casa de un brinco, para después correr hacia la cocina viendo a su madre usando un delantal y acomodando la mesa.

-¡Oka-san! –grita feliz corriendo a sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo que Sakura respondió feliz y gustosa. – ¿Cuándo regresaste? –pregunta alzando su rostro para ver el de ella notando la calida sonrisa que tanto extraño estos días que no la vio.

- Anoche, pero no quise despertarte. –dice para después inclinarse y darle un cálido beso en la frente provocando que las mejillas de su hijo se tiñan de rosado.

- Me hubieras despertado. –dice en forma de reproche. –Te extrañe mucho.

- Yo también amor. –dice mirándolo conmovida. –Bueno, ya esta el desayuno. Ve y lávate para que comas que se te hará tarde para ir a la academia. –Raito asintió y se separo de ella para ir a hacer lo que le pidió.

* * *

><p>Kakashi se esta bañando y Yukiko esta en la cocina preparando algo de desayunar, ya que ella tenia el día libre y por lo que le dijo Kakashi al despertar se iría a entrenar toda la mañana. En eso oye que tocan la puerta y bufo con fastidio para después ir a abrir.<p>

Al abrirla alzo una ceja al ver a Sasuke, se le hacia conocido pero no recordaba de donde. En cuanto Sasuke alzo ambas cejas al ver a esa desconocida vistiendo solo una camisa de Kakashi que apenas le tapa lo necesario, entonces la cabeza del pelinegro hizo click; o Kakashi tiene una aventura siéndole infiel a la mujer con la que dice vivir desde hace cuatro años, la cual esta en la misma misión que Sakua, o Kakashi es un pedófilo porque no le calcula más de veinticinco años a esa chica, y esa es su novia lo que significa que Sakura ya regreso.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? –pregunta indiferente y ya harta de que no hablara cuando fue él quien llamo a la puerta.

- ¿Está Kakashi? –pregunta cortante.

- ¿Quién lo busca?

En eso la chica siente unos brazos envolverle la cintura desde atrás y una barbilla apoyarse en su hombro. Sasuke al ver a Kakashi abrazando a esa chica por atrás lo desubico, ahora ve a lo que se refería Naruto con que lo han cambiado.

El peli-plata lleva la mascara y esta vestido.

- Ya sabes que no me gusta que nadie que no sea yo te vea trayendo puesta solo mi playera Yuki-chan. –dice de forma juguetona y sensual provocándole un derrame cerebral a Sasuke. –Cámbiate, yo recibiré a la visita. –Yukiko se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y al momento en que Kakashi la soltó se adentro para cambiarse.

Kakashi la siguió con la mirada hasta perderse de vista y luego miro a Sasuke que tenía ganas de vomitar por ver el lado que tiene Kakashi con su pareja.

- Pásale Sasuke. Te invito a probar los deliciosos platillos de Yuki-chan. –dice indiferente y Sasuke suspiro con pesadez.

* * *

><p>Están Sasuke y Kakashi sentados en las sillas del comedor. Sasuke mira su café, luego su pan tostado y después la mermelada.<p>

- _(¿A esto llama deliciosos platillos?)_ –una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca, luego mira de reojo a Kakashi que esta de lo más tranquilo untándole mermelada a una tostada.

Se oye una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, haciendo que Sasuke voltee viendo a la novia de Kakashi vistiendo la misma playera y unos pantalones de Kakashi, de no ser por el cinto seguro se le caen.

Yukiko se acerco a ellos y se sentó en una silla. Sasuke miro de reojo a Kakashi notando como este dirigía con una mano la tostada a su boca y la otra a su mascara para bajarla. No podía apartar la mirada de él, aun conserva la curiosidad por saber que hay debajo de la mascara.

- Ay, pero que mal educado soy, no los he presentado. –dice recordando ese detalle y dejando la tostada en el plato a la vez que retira su mano de la mascara que estaba por bajar.

Sasuke casi cae estilo anime, mientras que Yukiko con tostada en boca lo mira burlona.

- Ella es Usami Yukiko, mi novia. –dice apuntándola. –Y él es un ex alumno mío, Uchiha Sasuke.

Yukiko se pone de pie de golpe haciendo que ambos varones la miren curiosos.

- ¡Olvide que tengo algo importante que informarle al Hokage! –dice algo alterada.

- ¿Iras así Yuki-chan? –pregunta apuntando su vestimenta.

- No hay tiempo para cambiarme. –dice con firmeza para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

- Bueno, ya veo porque es tu pareja, es muy rara. –dice Sasuke mirando incrédulo donde la chica estaba. –Ya se me hacia raro que siendo tan joven andará contigo, y no es fea como para verse urgida. –dice con burla.

- Y yo te informo que Sakura esta por saber que estas en la aldea. Conociendo a Yuki-chan no fue con Naruto sino a casa de Sakura. Son tan amigas que se chismosean todos. –dice despreocupado y Sasuke ensancho los ojos impresionado, pero luego se sorprendió más al ver la taza de café de Kakashi vacía al igual que su plato con tostadas.

- _(¿Cuándo demonios…?)_ –algo que nunca dejara de sorprender a Sasuke es la rapidez con la que come Kakashi y la forma que el canijo aprovecha cada distracción.

* * *

><p>Raito y Sakura ya habían terminado de almorzar. El pequeño ya cambiado camina hacia la puerta siendo seguido por su madre. El chico se paro en la entrada para ponerse sus sandalias y Sakura esta parada atrás de él.<p>

- ¡Ya me voy! –dice enérgico, enderezándose y volteando hacia su madre.

- ¡Ve con cuidado cariño! –dice inclinándose para dejarle un sueva beso en su frente haciéndolo sonrojar.

Raito dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta, pero se sorprendió al ver a su tía Ino apunto de tocar.

- ¡Hola Rai-chan! –saluda melosa.

- ¡Hola Tía! Lo siento pero voy de salida. –se disculpa apenado y pasa corriendo alado de ella.

- ¡Es tan mono! –exclama soñadora.

- Y tu pareces pedófila cada que lo vez. –Sakura lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- ¿Qué te pasa frentona? –dice ofendida. –Lo veo como un sobrino, además te recuerdo que soy una mujer casada. –Sakura rodo los ojos. –Cambiando de tema, supe por Naruto que ya estabas en la aldea y vine inmediatamente para ponerte al tanto de muchos chismes que han pasado en tu ausencia. –dice con emoción, pero en eso se oye un "puff" y una nube de humo se vio alado de Ino que al disolverse dejo ver a Yukiko vistiendo como Kakashi.

- Solo falta que lleves una mascara y que una vaca te lamba el cabello para que seas la versión femenina de Kakashi. –dice burlona Sakura e Ino suelta la carcajada.

Yukiko como ni se ha peinado solo resopla haciendo que el mechón de cabello que tienen sobre su cara se alce un poco.

- Eso no importa ahora. –dice con fastidio adentrándose y cerrándole la puerta en la cara a la rubia haciendo que a Sakura le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- _(Como adoran Kaori, Yukiko y Anko molestar a Karin e Ino)_ –Sakura suspiro resignada, pero luego sonrío burlona, admitía que le era gracioso ver cuando las molestan.

La rubia abrió la puerta siendo rodeada por un aura de fuego y su expresión es sombría.

- ¡Maldita!

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, no te vi. –dice falsamente apenada, volteando sobre su hombro y mirándola como si fuera una cucaracha. –eres tan insignificante que pasas desapercibida.

Ino más furiosa simulo arremangarse la blusa cuando lleva una de tirantes y se acerco amenazante a la pelinegra.

- ¿Y a que han venido ambas? –pregunta Sakura para evitar que Yukiko mande al hospital a la rubia, no lo hace por ella sino por la pobre hija de la rubia, apenas tiene tres años y necesita a su madre, el menso de Sai no puede con el paquete solo.

- Es verdad. –exclama Yukiko recordando a lo que vino y la rubia la mira curiosa, ¿que puede hacer? Ama el chisme. –Uchiha Sasuke regreso, esta ahorita en casa con Kakashi.

Sakura ensancho los ojos quedando en una especie de shock.

**Continuará**

**jojojo, sasukito regreso y ya sabe ke raito es su hijo :O  
>por otro lado, ame como naruto y kakashi se joden a sasuke, y aun falta suigetsu jajajaja, lo ke mas me diviertio fue escribir como naruto y kakashi le juegan bromas a sasukito XD<strong>

**en el sig kap reencuentro sasusaku jojojoj**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**cuidense**

**besos **

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**kriss**


	6. Reencuentro

**Reencuentro**

- ¿Y a que han venido ambas? –pregunta Sakura para evitar que Yukiko mande al hospital a la rubia, no lo hace por ella sino por la pobre hija de la rubia, apenas tiene tres años y necesita a su madre, el menso de Sai no puede con el paquete solo.

- ¡Es verdad! –exclama Yukiko recordando a lo que vino y la rubia la mira curiosa, ¿qué puede hacer? Ama el chisme. –Uchiha Sasuke regreso, esta ahorita en casa con Kakashi.

Sakura ensancho los ojos quedando en una especie de shock.

- ¡Maldita! ¡No solo me ofendes sino que me ganas el chisme importante que venia a darle a la frentona! –grita molesta la rubia, fulminando con la mirada a Yukiko que rodo los ojos. – ¿Ahora que chisme me ganaras? ¿El de que Sasuke-kun se ha hecho muy buen amigo de Rai-chan? ¿Qué siempre se van a entrenar juntos con Kakashi incluido?

Yukiko sonrío nerviosa al saber eso y Sakura fue rodeada por un aura tétrica y miro a Yukiko de una forma que la hizo estremecer y a Ino la hizo temblar.

- Esa no la sabía. Cuando supe quien era el intruso que fue a mi departamento vine directamente a decírtelo. –dice nerviosa y rascándose la nuca. –No intentes matar a Kakashi, seguro no le dijo nada. –dice mas nerviosa al ver que el aura de la peli-rosa aumento de tamaño.

- Bueno, yo ya me voy. –dice rápidamente Ino desapareciendo de ahí en una nube de humo, ya que tenia el presentimiento que si se quedaba ahí saldría perjudicada.

- _(Salió lista)_ –Yukiko muestra sorpresa, mirando por donde desapareció la rubia, para después dirigir su mirada hacia Sakura. –Bueno, yo también me voy, tengo cosa…

- Iras conmigo a recoger a Raito. –ordena con firmeza Sakura.

- _(Era mas mona Sakura cuando me respetaba y me tenia miedo)_ –a la pelinegra se le sombreo la frente de negro. –Sakura, Raito esta en la academia. –dice con paciencia, ahora se arrepiente de haber ido ahí. –Mejor vamos por las chicas, desayunamos y platicamos sobre el tema, así te tranquilizas y actúas con la cabeza fría. –Sakura suspiro con pesadez sabiendo que tenía razón.

- Pero antes cámbiate de ropa, no pienso caminar en la calle contigo con el look a la Kakashi. –dice burlona. –Ve a mi recamara y escoge algo. –Yukiko asintió despreocupada, la verdad le daba igual como fuera vestida.

* * *

><p>En un campo de entrenamiento están entrenando Sasuke y Kakashi, el ultimo aconsejo al pelinegro que se espere para buscar a Sakura porque si ella esta con Yukiko seguro le va ir peor y no va a poder hablar con la peli-rosa, así que decidieron aprovechar el tiempo entrenando.<p>

Ambos están peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, pero se separan al oír un "puff" viendo que a sus costados apareció una nube de humo.

- ¡Hola teme, Kakashi-sensei! –saluda amigable.

- ¿Qué no deberías estar en la torre cumpliendo con tus deberes de Hokage? –pregunta con fastidio Sasuke y el rubio lo mira ofendido.

- Teme mal agradecido. –murmura entre dientes. –Y yo que me salí de la torre porque quería buscarte para decirte que Sakura-chan regreso ayer. Como no te vi en la mañana en casa. –dice de forma dramática.

Kakashi y Sasuke entrecierran la mirada, tenían la sospecha que el rubio más que escaparse de sus obligaciones de Hokage para buscar a Sasuke, fue mero pretexto para no trabajar.

- Bueno, ya sé que Sakura esta aquí, así que ya vete. –dice cortante.

- ¡Oye bastardo no me puedes correr! Nada mas mira a quien le estas hablando. –exclama molesto apuntándose el sombreo de Hokage.

- Eso lo tengo bien presente, estoy hablando con un idiota, así que vete dobe, me haces perder el tiempo. –dice despectivo.

- ¡Teme! –gruñe furioso y fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¡Dobe! –Sasuke lo imita y ambos comienzan a mandarse rayitos con la mirada.

- Esto me trae tantos recuerdos que me hace ver que no han cambiado mucho. –dice divertido Kakashi haciendo que ambos lo miren, y luego sonrían, aunque la sonrisa de Sasuke fue diminuta, aun así sincera.

- Por cierto Teme, ¿ya te enteraste de los chismes que se andan haciendo sobre ti y Rai-chan? –Sasuke mira con interés el rubio, si hablan de su hijo claro que le interesa.

- ¡Ah! También he oído algunos. –dice despreocupado Kakashi y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada por no decirle.

- ¿Qué chismes? –pregunta aparentando poco interés.

- Bueno, hay uno que dice que tu lado paterno se ha despertado al ver al hijo de tu compañera de equipo y que seguro serias buen padre para Rai-chan. –dice pensativo y Sasuke sonrío de forma torcida. –Otros dicen que estas ganándote a Rai-chan para quedar bien con Sakura-chan ya que le traes ganas a ella. –ahora un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja del pelinegro.

- Ese chisme lo hicieron los admiradores de Sakura. –aclara Kakashi de forma aflojerada.

- _(¿Sakura tiene admiradores?)_ –Sasuke no mostro la sorpresa que sintió al saber eso.

- Si, los tiene teme, y muchos. —dice divertido, sabiendo lo que piensa, pero luego suspira con pesadez. – Ni siendo Hokage me puedo deshacer de ellos. –dice resignado y Sasuke se apunto mentalmente acabar con cada uno de ellos.

- Pero el mejor de los chismes es este. –Kakashi sonríe travieso bajo su mascara y el rubio al ver que su sensei será el que revele ese chisme sonrío de forma zorruna. –Dicen que eres un pedófilo gay y le traes ganas a Rai-kun, que se te pegaron las mañas de Orochimaru y andas seduciendo a Rai-kun aprovechando que su mamá esta de misión para poder violarlo.

Kakashi y Naruto soltaron la carcajada, cada que oían ese chisme no podían evitar reírse y Sasuke fue rodeado por un aura asesina.

- ¡¿QUÉ ENFERMO EMPEZO ESE CHISME? –grita furioso.

- Ni idea Teme. –dice Naruto dejando de reír. –Nadie sabe quien empieza los chismes, pero lo que si te digo es que no culpes a algunos aldeanos por pensar eso, después de todo si yo no supiera que te gusta Sakura-chan pensaría lo mismo. –dice burlón y Sasuke se acerco a él y le dio un zape.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso idiota? ¡Ni soy gay y mucho menos intentaría abusar de mi propio hijo! –dice mas furioso y exaltado, ese chisme logro sacarlo con facilidad de sus casillas.

Naruto borro su sonrisa y Kakashi se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano, la verdad no se imagino que Sasuke enojado fuera tan pendejo y boca suelta.

- ¿Qué dijiste teme? –pregunta con seriedad y Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, pero chasqueo la lengua sabiendo que tarde o temprano se iba a enterar. – ¿Solo dijiste eso porque en verdad quieres decir que aceptaras a Ria-chan como tu hijo?

El ambiente se puso tenso, Kakashi sabia que Naruto no se iba a tomar bien lo que venia.

- No. Raito es mi hijo de sangre. –dice serio, mirándolos a los ojos.

Naruto fue muy rápido al momento de acercarse a Sasuke y tomarlo de las solapas. Los ojos del rubio se habían tornado rojos y sus facciones se hicieron más salvajes.

- ¡¿Fuiste tan bastardo de haberte ido después de que Sakura-chan se entrego a ti? ¡¿Fuiste tan maldito como para tomarla teniendo en mente irte? –la voz y muecas de rubio mostraban su furia y Sasuke desvió su mirada afirmándole sus preguntas.

Naruto pelo los dientes furioso y lo mando a volar un par de metros de un puñetazo en el rostro. Haciendo que Sasuke caiga en el piso con el labio roto.

- ¡Te fuiste sin importarte saber que tu maldita calentura trajo consecuencias! –grita furioso desapareciendo y reapareciendo alado de Sasuke y le dio una patada haciéndolo rodar en el piso unos metros más.

Sasuke no metía mano para defenderse porque sabía que se merecía eso y más, mientras que Kakashi se mantenía al margen porque sabía que Sasuke se lo merecía. El pelinegro fue levantando nuevamente por Naruto que lo volvió a tomar de las solapas para verlo al rostro.

- ¡Eres un maldito egoísta! ¡No mereces ser padre de Rai-chan y mucho menos mereces el perdón de Sakura-chan! –gruñe furioso, mostrando mas furia en sus ojos. – ¡¿Por qué Sasuke? ¡¿Por qué hacerle eso a Sakura-chan cuando ella solo cometió el error de enamorarse de ti? ¡¿Qué no fue suficiente para ti hacerla sufrir antes con tus desprecios, tu partida y tus intentos por matarla? ¡Es nuestra amiga por Dios Sasuke!

- Por eso me fui, no quería lastimarla más.

- ¡¿Y le dejaste como regalo un hijo? –pregunta irónico.

- No. Para mi no fue un momento de calentura, para mi fue un momento en el que no pude contener mis sentimientos y le mostré de la única forma que pude lo que siento por ella. Que Raito haya sido consecuencia de eso no me lo imagine, y lo supe hasta que llegue, aun así no me arrepiento de que ese niño haya nacido.

Kakashi y Naruto ensancharon los ojos, jamás se imaginarían que Sasuke diría algo así. El rubio reacciono y lo soltó con brusquedad haciéndolo caer de sentón al suelo, e inclino su rostro haciendo que el sombrero de Kage tape su rostro. El rubio rio y los demás pensaron que se había terminado de volver loco.

- ¿Cuándo se te quitara lo idiota? –pregunta en un tono burlón alzando su rostro mostrando que sus ojos volvían a ser azules y sus facciones estaban mas relajadas. –Pero idiota o no eres mi amigo, además pienso que Sakura-chan es la única que debe castigarte.

Sasuke le sonrío levemente, sabiendo que el rubio lo había perdonado, en todos estos años le sigue sorprendiendo esa forma en la que el rubio perdona con facilidad las cosas y siempre lo admirara por eso.

Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír levemente bajo su mascara, esos dos muchachos son su orgullo al igual que Sakura, cada que los ve en momentos así se siente afortunado por haber sido su maestro.

* * *

><p>Kiba había sacado a pasear a Akamaru y Kira desde muy temprano. En este momento va camino a casa junto con los dos perros, pero al llegar ve a Yukiko y Sakura frente a la puerta de su casa dispuestas por tocar.<p>

- ¡Sakura! ¡Yukiko-san!

Ambas voltean viendo a Kiba correr hacia ellas en compañía de los dos perrotes.

- ¡Hola Kiba! ¿Está Kaori? –pregunta amigable Sakura. Yukiko simplemente alza su mano derecha en son de saludo.

- Si. Esta dentro. Pasen. –dice caminando pasando en medio de ambas que le abrieron paso para que lo hiciera y abriera la puerta.

Kiba se adentra siendo seguido por ambas chicas y el par de perros y las guía hasta la sala donde se detienen en la entrada donde esta Kaori sentada en el piso mirando televisión y comiendo pokys.

A Sakura y Yukiko les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, nunca se acostumbraran a entrar a esa casa y ver juguetes de perro regados por todos lados.

Kaori al oler a otras personas en la casa voltea viendo a Yukiko y Sakura alado de Kiba y atrás de ellos el par de perros.

- Lo sé. Es difícil no extrañarme, ¡pero chicas!, ya convivieron tres semanas conmigo, al menos déjenme pasar este día con Kiba-kun. –dice juguetona.

Sakura y Yukiko se miran de reojo y luego rodaron los ojos. Kiba simplemente sonrío divertido.

- Tres palabras: desayunar, chisme, urgente. –dice de forma enigmática Yukiko.

Kaori ensancho los ojos, venia una de sus cosas divertidas, así que salto cayendo en el lomo de Kira y tomo de con cada una de las manos a cada una y salió a toda velocidad.

Kiba miro incrédulo a su novia alejarse a toda velocidad llevándose a dos banderines humanos, para luego suspirar con pesadez y dirigir su mirada a Akamaru.

- Nos quedamos solos nuevamente Akamaru y mi plan de pasar todo el día con mi cachorrita se fue al caño. –dice deprimido y el perro ladro dejándole ver que también se deprimió porque se llevaron a Kira. –Y yo que había pedido este libre para pasarlo con ella. –dice mas deprimido.

* * *

><p>- Iremos por Anko ¿verdad? –pregunta Kaori mirando a la bandera líder.<p>

- Si, pero antes suéltanos, podemos caminar solas. –dice con fastidio Yukiko.

- ¡Ups! –exclama culpable soltándolas.

De no ser porque ambas son ninjas entrenadas se hubieran dado de hocico en el suelo, pero dieron una voltereta en el aire y cayeron de pie, y empezaron a correr a la par que Kira.

- Así que ahora Sakura-chan ya debe saber que estas aquí. –dice pensativo Naruto.

* * *

><p>Después de la leve discusión entre Naruto y Sasuke, los tres se sentaron en el pasto y Kakashi se puso a contarle a Naruto lo demás, y es que el rubio es muy insistente cuando quiere saber algo y Kakashi no tiene ganas de batallar con él.<p>

- Estás jodido teme. –dice con burla, mirándolo como si fuera un desecho humano y Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada. –Si te considerabas el más grande de los vengadores, Sakura-chan se volvió peor. Juntarse con esas locas saco ese lado que tenia escondido en su ser.

- Oye, que una de esas que llamas locas es mi novia. –reclama ofendido Kakashi.

- ¿Apoco no esta loca sensei? –Naruto lo mira con ojos entrecerrados. –Usted, Kiba y Yamato saben más que nadie lo locas que están. Les haces algo muy leve y se vengan bien feo.

- Es verdad. Ellas usan cruelmente el ojo por ojo. –dice deprimido Kakashi y Sasuke alza una ceja mostrándose extrañado. –Cuando empecé a vivir con Yukiko, ella se fue a una misión por dos meses y ese es mucho tiempo para mí sin sexo. –a Sasuke y Naruto les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, aunque el rubio admitió que desde que él lo probó no duraba ni un día sin sexo. –Yo me emborrache mucho en una fiesta de Gai, y cuando desperté al día siguiente Yuki-chan estaba sacando de los pelos a la tipa que me lleve a la cama esa noche. –Naruto y Sasuke lo miran incrédulos por infiel. –La verdad no supe como me termine llevando a esa mujer a la cama, siendo tan pendejo para serle infiel a Yuki-chan en un lugar donde me puede descubrir. –dice con decepción porque sus neuronas no le funcionen estando ebrio. –El caso es que al verme descubierto le pedí disculpas. –Naruto y Sasuke se sorprendieron porque ese sínico vago pervertido pidiera disculpas. –Pensé que me iba a terminar, pero al contrario ella solo me sonrío y dijo que me entendía, que estaba borracho y no sabia lo que hacia. Su sonrisa me dio mala espina, pero pasaron los días y ella no hizo nada, así que pensé que estaba paranoico y ella simplemente es una mujer compresiva, en ese entonces aun no la conocía bien. –dice tétrico asustando a Naruto. – después Tsunade-sama me mando a una misión y cuando regrese me encontré a Yukiko desnuda en la cama con Hyuga Neji. – dice tétrico.

Naruto y Sasuke ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos, de todos los varones no se imaginaron que el Hyuga tuviera los mismos gustos que Kakashi o que el Hyuga le agasajara la vieja a Kakashi, dándole en la madre.

- Después de que el maldito Hyuga me mirara burlón y se fuera de mi casa antes de que lo matara, queme las sabanas de mi cama, obligue a Yukiko que se bañara y la hice una y otra vez mía para borrar toda huella Hyuga. –dice de forma macabra y a Sasuke le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. – Desde ahí ya no le soy infiel y evito emborracharme. –dice con pesar haciendo que otra gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de Sasuke y Naruto. –Esa es la cosa mas cruel que Yuki-chan me ha hecho, pero igual las cuatro son bien mendigas, pero a Yamato le toco la peor. –dice con seriedad y Naruto asintió dándole la razón.

- Agradezco a la vida y a Dios la mujer que me toco. –dice agradecido el rubio. –Mi Hina-chan es tan linda… aunque desde que se embarazo pocas veces sale la mujer tímida y tierna con la que me case. –dice deprimido. –La otra vez fui directo al hospital solo porque no conseguí ramee sabor caramelo. –Naruto abrazo sus piernas y se comenzó a mecer teniendo una expresión de traumado ante la mirada extrañada de sus compañeros. –Lo siento Hina-chan, Lo siento Hina-chan, lo siento Hina-chan, solo perdóname por favor. –murmura reflejando temor, teniendo la mirada perdida

Sasuke y Kakashi miraron con lastima al rubio sabiendo que seguro fue terrible como para dejarlo así de traumado. No se podían imaginar a la tierna Hinata traumar a alguien, en especial a Hokage de la aldea, el cual ha tenido golpes duros en la vida, y no hablo de las experiencias sino de los golpes de Sakura y Tsunade, las mujeres mas fuertes que han conocido, las cuales le metían o meten palizas monstruosas día a día. El solo pensar que la que le dio Hinata lo traumo es porque seguramente fue atroz.

* * *

><p>Fuera del departamento de Anko se ve a Sakura y Kaori mostrando miedo y lastima en sus ojos y a Yukiko mostrando burla, incluso se tapa la boca para no soltar la carcajada.<p>

- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡¿CÓMO QUE TODAVIA NO ESTA MI DESAYUNO?

Se oye el grito furioso de Anko desde adentro.

- ¡NO ME MATES ANKO! ¡YA VA ESTAR LA COMIDA CARIÑITO!

Ahora se oye la voz mariconada de Yamato seguido de golpes y chillidos de dolor de niña que provenían de Yamato.

- ¡ERES UN MAL PADRE! ¡TU HIJO Y YO MURIENDONOS DE HAMBRE Y TU NO NOS HACES DE COMER CON RAPIDEZ! ¡TIENES QUE ALIMENTARNOS BIEN COMO EL HOMBRE DE LA CASA!

- ¡PERDON MI AMOR! ¡PERDONAME, PROMETO QUE SERE MAS RAPIDO CUANDO TENGAS HAMBRE PERO YA NO ME PEGUES!

Sakura y Kaori se hacen un par de pasos hacia atrás y empujan a Yukiko en clara señal que sea ella quien llame a Anko.

- Ve por ella matadora. Te esperamos aquí. –dice Kaori sonriendo nerviosa.

- ¿Apoco le tienen miedo a Anko-chan?—pregunta divertida, volteando por sobre su hombro para verlas.

- Esa mujer da miedo normalita, ahora teniendo ocho meses de embarazo da pavor. –dice Sakura con la frente sombreada de negro.

- Pobre Yamato-san, ojala no muera antes de conocer a su hijo. –dice con pesar Kaori.

- Solo deben aprender a controlar la bestia, haciéndolo es toda una monada de mujer que Yamato solo puede ver en la cama. –dice divertida la pelinegra. –pero en fin, ya vengo. –Yukiko desapareció en una nube de humo.

A los pocos segundos aparecieron dos nubes de humo frente a ellas que al dispersarse dejaron ver a Yukiko y a Anko con una pansa mas grande que un balón.

- ¿Quieres que le moche las campanas al Uchiha y te las regale para que las uses de llavero? –pregunta tétrica Anko mirando a Sakura.

- No seria mala idea. –dice pensativa haciendo que Anko amplié su sonrisa.

Yukiko sonrío divertida y Kaori se alejo un par de pasos de ellas esperando que no se le pegue lo loca.

* * *

><p>Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke van camino al Ichiraku rameen, al rubio se le había antojado comer rameen y los otros dos aceptaron ir porque la verdad tenían tanta hambre que lo que sea se comían ahorita.<p>

- ¿Pero que ven mis oclayos?

Los tres detienen su paso viendo a Suigetsu frente a ellos mirando sorprendido a Sasuke, el cual chasqueo la lengua, de todos ahí Suigetsu no es uno de los que haya extrañado.

- ¡Es verdad! Suigetsu estaba de misión y no sabia que Sasuke regreso. –dice pensativo Naruto.

El peliblanco tallo sus ojos pensando que veía una ilusión, pero no, estaba viendo bien y sus ojos reflejaron alegría, incluso quería llorar.

Kakashi, Naruto e incluso el mismo Sasuke se extrañaron, no pensaron que Suigetsu haya extrañado tanto a Sasuke.

Los hermosos ojos de Suigetsu brillaron con tanta emoción y extendió sus brazos a sus costados a la vez que corría hacia Sasuke que se asusto al ver que ese idiota piensa abrazarlo, estaba por quitársele del camino, pero en eso Suigetsu salto haciendo que todos sigan su trayectoria viendo como el peliblanco se le pega como calcomanía a una enorme pancarta que estaba atrás de ellos que anuncia la nueva película del icha icha versión 3D.

- ¿Cómo no la vi antes? –exclama horrorizado Kakashi y su ojito brillo feliz, a los pocos segundos esta alado de Suigetsu, pegado en la pancarta como calcomanía, ambos restregando su mejilla con la pancarta.

Sasuke y Naruto los miran incrédulos, sintiendo pena ajena.

- ¡Tengo que verla! –exclaman ambos y corazones empiezan a brotar de sus cuerpos.

- ¿Los conoces teme? –Naruto mira de reojo a Sasuke y este niega rápidamente con la cabeza.

- Ah, hola Sasuke. –saluda sin mucho interés mirándolo de reojo, sin dejar de abrazar el cartelón, pero en eso su mirada se desvía hacia otro lado y su sonrisa traviesa aparece. –¡Mamacitas a las seis en punto!

- ¡¿Dónde? –exclaman Kakashi y Naruto mirando con rapidez hacia donde dijo Suigetsu.

Sasuke por curiosidad volteo viendo que en camino contrario vienen la novia de Kakashi, Anko panzona, una castaña montando un enorme perro, pero la que mas le impresiono y donde sea reconocería era a Sakura, la vio tan hermosa que no pudo evitar quedar embelesado.

Kakashi y Suigetsu saltaron poniéndose alado de los otros dos, ambos ansiosos por saber lo que pasara, eso no se lo perdían por nada y lamentan no traer botana para disfrutar más la escena. Naruto se muerde las uñas nervioso… bueno, la verdad esta igual de ansioso que los otros dos, solo quería hacer ver al rubio mas humanitario.

Cuando a Anko se le antojo comer rameen y sugirió ir al Ichiraku jamás se imagino que afuera de este se toparía a Sasuke. Sakura había detenido su camino un par de metros delante de él y sus amigas habían hecho lo mismo porque están igual o más sorprendidas que ella ante las vueltas que da el destino y el inesperado reencuentro, todas pensaron que Sakura no se vería con él en ese momento.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –los ojos de Sakura se aguadaron donde quería llorar y su rostro mostro alegría.

Anko, Yukiko, Kaori, Kakashi y Naruto se sacaron de onda, esperaban de todo menos eso, esa seria mas la reacción de la Sakura de hace once años, ¿pero la de ahorita?

En cuanto Sasuke se sintió realmente feliz al ver que ella no ha cambiado, que las cosas serán menos difíciles de las que pensó y valorara esta gran oportunidad que la vida le da. En verdad se sentía contento al ver la Sakura que él conoció, al ver que en ella solo ha cambiado su físico y que sigue siendo la tierna chica que sigue enamorada de él.

Sakura extendió sus brazos y corrió a él dispuesta a abrazarlo, y Sasuke la espera impaciente, no le importa que ahí estén los demás, él solo quiere sentirla, incluso el mundo había desaparecido para él, solo estaba su Sakura y él. El fondo cambio y se volvió rosado con corazones en el mundo de Sasuke. Pero el dichoso abrazo no llego, en vez de eso le llego un fuerte dolor en la entrepierna, Sakura en vez de abrazarlo, le había pateado su compadre de batalla, su fondo rosa y de corazones fue remplazado por uno sombrío y negro.

Los varones hicieron una mueca de dolor y se cubrieron su compadre de batalla en un intento de protegerlo.

Kaori sonriendo burlona mostro una paleta que tiene en número diez. Yukiko sonriendo de forma torcida saco una que tiene el mismo número y Anko mostrándose seria saco una que tiene el número ocho, haciendo que sus amigas la miren extrañadas porque para ellas no se merece esa calificación.

- ¿Qué? No envió chakra a sus pies, si lo hubiera hecho entonces le revienta las pelotas y yo le pongo un diez. –dice con firmeza y las otras dos se miran entre si para después asentir estando de acuerdo y cambian sus paletas de calificación mostrando una con un ocho.

Una gota de sudor resbala en la nuca de Suigetsu, Naruto y Kakashi, mientras que Sasuke ha caído de rodillas al piso tocándose la entrepierna y mirando a Sakura, si sin usar chakra le dolió hasta el alma no quiere ni imaginarse si lo usa, seguro muere.

Y Sakura lo mira desde arriba mostrando una expresión sombría que le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

- Eso es por acercarte a mi hijo. –dice molesta.

- Es mi hijo también. –dice con voz chillona Sasuke.

Suigetsu ensancho los ojos sorprendidos al enterarse de ese chisme, ahora entendía porque cada que veía a Raito le parecía ver a Sasuke, pero quitaba la idea de que fuera su hijo pensando que Sasuke era gay, pero ya vio que no y si tiene hormonas.

En cuanto Sakura fulmino con la mirada a Kakashi, el cual rápidamente corrió a esconderse atrás de su novia, que entrecerró sus ojos.

- ¡Metete esto en la cabeza Sasuke, Raito es solo MI hijo! –dice firme.

- Es MI hijo también Sakura, ¿quieres que te recuerde como lo hicimos? –dice ya mas recuperado del golpe y poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Punto para Sasuke! –dice divertido Suigetsu.

- Habrás puesto el esperma pero ¿donde estuviste cuando nació? ¿Dónde estuviste cuando dijo su primer palabra? ¿Estuviste ahí cuando cumplió su primer y demás años? ¿Estuviste ahí cuando dio sus primeros pasos? ¿Estuviste ahí cuando se enfermo? ¿Estuviste ahí cuando él quería aprender a usar su chakra? Para hacértela mas corta no has estado con él en todos estos años y tengo entendido que padre es quien cría, ama y cuida a su hijo, no el que da el puto esperma. –dice molesta y Sasuke sintió una enorme daga clavársele en el pecho.

- ¡Así es señoras y señores! ¡La ganadora de este combate derrotando de la mejor forma a su contrincante fue Haruno Sakura! –dice como presentador de concursos Suigetsu y al instante de quien sabe donde lo sacaron, pero las chicas avientan serpentina hacia Sakura festejando su triunfo, incluso Naruto y Kakashi se le unieron.

Sasuke quiso matar a Suigetsu para desquitar su coraje por andar de metiche, mientras que Sakura lo sigue mirando despectiva.

- Tú perdiste tu oportunidad de ser padre de Raito cuando te fuiste de la aldea, así que ahora que regresas no lo quieras reclamar.

- No sabía que estabas embarazada, si lo hubiera sabido…

- ¿Qué? ¿No te hubieras ido? –pregunta con burla e ironía, y Sasuke aprieta los puños. –Las cosas pasan por algo Sasuke, y ahora te pido de favor que hagas como que no sabes que Raito es tu hijo y te alejes de él…

- No hare eso. –dice firme y Sakura frunce el entrecejo.

- Esto esta mejor que la novela de las nueve. –le susurra Suigetsu a Naruto y este asintió dándole la razón.

- ¿Qué dijiste? Me pareció no oír bien. –dice Sakura quitándose del oído una inexistente basura.

- No me alejare de Raito. –dice firme. –ahora que sé que es mi hijo no me mantendré mas tiempo alejado de él.

- Creo que no entiendes. –dice con falsa diversión. –Te lo dije ya Sasuke, tú no tienes derechos hacia mi hijo, los perdiste al irte de la aldea.

- ¡Si me fui fue por ti maldita sea!—dice algo exaltado mostrándose molesto. –Sabía lo que les había hecho, cometí muchos pecados y errores, y mi conciencia me dejo ver que no merecía ser feliz con ustedes… contigo. –lo ultimo lo susurro aun así Sakura lo escucho.

Todos se sorprendieron a oír al frio y amargado Uchiha Sasuke decir algo como eso frente a tanta gente, y Sakura no fue la excepción.

- Eres un yoyo. –dice con molestia. –Yo esto, yo el otro. Eres la persona más egoísta que he conocido, solo piensas en ti. Y esa estúpida mentalidad de que todo lo malo te pasa a ti y mereces sufrir. Entiende esto Sasuke, no eres la única persona en el mundo que sufre pero ¿adivina que? La vida no es fácil para nadie, pero debemos aprender a sobrellevarla, no todo se soluciona huyendo… cobarde. –dice despectiva y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y activo su sharingan. – ¿Qué? ¿Me atacaras? Adelante Sasuke, no será la primera vez que me atacas. –dice burlona poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Sasuke desapareció y reapareció atrás de Sakura, muy cerca de ella para su gusto, haciéndola tensar. Sakura frunció el entrecejo, al ver que seguía superándola en velocidad.

Rápidamente Kaori, Anko y Yukiko se pusieron alerta para ayudar a la chica si lo necesita, mientras que Kakashi y Naruto se mantuvieron tranquilos, ellos sabían que Sasuke no lastimaría a Sakura.

- Pídeme lo que sea Sakura y lo hare sin dudar, menos que me aleje de ti nuevamente y de Raito. – dice tan quedito que solo Sakura lo oyó, razón por la que sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas.

Sin más Sasuke desapareció en una nube de humo.

- Hay que admitir que Sasuke tiene estilo para sus escenas. –dice pensativo Suigetsu y a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Tks… solo es un idiota que no sabe lo que quiere. –dice molesta Sakura dando media vuelta dispuesta a irse a su casa.

- ¿Y el desayuno? –pregunta Anko decepcionada viendo hacia donde Sakura se va.

- Coman ustedes, yo no tengo hambre. –dice cortante.

- ¡Viva! ¡Desayuno en casa de Sakura! –exclama emocionada Kaori corriendo hacia Sakura para seguirla.

Anko y Yukiko se miran entre si y luego se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia para después seguir a la castaña y peli-rosa.

- ¿Quién dijo que las invite a almorzar? –pregunta molesta Sakura.

- Dijiste que almorzaríamos juntas y así lo haremos. –dice firme Kaori y Sakura suspira resignada.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y saco su libro para después comenzar a caminar a su departamento a esperar que llegue su novia. Naruto también se encogió de hombros y se encamino hacia la torre, pero solo dio un paso y se desvió al Ichiraku… Suigetsu miro a todos irse, así que suspiro al ver que la diversión término y tomo los mismos pasos que Naruto después de todo tiene hambre.

* * *

><p>- ¡Malditosh hombresh! –exclama Sakura con furia.<p>

La peli-rosa tiene los ojos nublados y enrojecidos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y se le ve alegrona, todo eso en clara muestra que esta ebria.

- ¡Shi, shon unash ratash inmundash! –dice Kaori estando en el mismo estado que la peli-rosa, a la vez que le pasa un brazo por los hombros de forma amigable y en su otra mano sostiene su botella de sake al igual que Sakura. –¡Mejorsh sholtera que mal acompañada! –Sakura asintió con la cabeza de forma exagerada.

- _(No te queda decir eso Kaori, cuando estas viviendo en unión libre con Kiba desde hace tres años y medio)_ –Yukiko mira con tranquilidad a esas dos mientras en sus manos sostiene una lata de delicioso jugo de naranja, a su lado esta Anko mirando a ese par divertidas mientras usa su pansa para colocar su ponte lleno de patatas fritas y en su mano derecha sostiene una lata de jugo de uva.

- ¡Tresh, dosh, uno...! ¡Rata inmunda! ¡animal rastrero, escoria de la vida, te odio y aborrezco! –empanzaron a cantar ambas como si tuvieran un moco atorado en la garganta a la vez que pasando sus brazos por los hombros de la otra moviéndose al son de la música. Kira atrás de ellas aullaba dándole más sazón a la canción.

Yukiko voltea hacia Anko en una muda pregunta y esta al verla ríe con diversión, sabe que solo ella se la puede contestar al llevar ocho meses sin ingerir alcohol, pero aun así las acompañaba a tomar, pero ella bebiendo jugo en vez de licor.

- Si, te pones igual que ellas, solo que tu cantas peor. –dice con diversión y Yukiko parpadeo un par de veces, y luego sonrío de forma socarrona.

- Tengo que admitir que es divertido estar sobria y ver las pendejadas que hacemos estando ebrias. –dice con burla y Anko asintió dándole la razón.

- Yukiko ¿qué horas shon? –pregunta de pronto Sakura mirando a la mencionada cuando dejo de cantar, Kaori sigue cantando, esta bien inspirada con la canción y la esta entonando con mucho sentimiento.

- Las doce. –dice mirando el reloj que Sakura tiene colgado en una de las paredes de la sala.

- ¡Mi bebé ya va shalir de la academia! –exclama alterada al momento que lleva sus manos a su mejilla y sus ojos muestran horror.

- ¿Y? Raito ya sabe llegar solo a casa ¿no? –pregunta extrañada Anko por su alteración.

- Lo shabe, pero quiero ir por él antesh que la rata inmunda lo haga. No quiero que she le acerque a mi niño. –dice con firmeza. – ¡Por esho iré por mi Rai-chian!

- ¡Alto mamá sobreprotectora! ¿Piensas avergonzar a tu hijo yendo por él estando ebria? –pregunta incrédula Yukiko.

- No eshtoy ebria, sholo eshtoy un poco alegrona. –aclara ofendida.

- Bueno, ¿piensas ir "alegrona" por tu hijo? Solo harás que se avergüence y se aleje de ti refugiándose en los brazos de Sasuke. –dice con tranquilidad y Sakura pone una expresión de horror.

- ¡NO…! ¡LO SHIENTO RAI-CHAN, MAMÁ NO QUERIA AVERGONZARTE! ¡ALEJATE DE ESE PELOS DE POLLO Y VEN A MIS BRAZHOS! –exclama dramática dejándose caer de rodillas y alzando los brazos mirando el techo.

- ¿Por qué le dices eso? Sabes que ese pequeñajo jamás se avergonzaría de Sakura ni porque ella haga la peor de las cosas. –le susurra Anko a Yukiko.

- Por compasión. –aclara con tranquilidad y Anko alza una ceja. –Pobre niño, se ha ganado mi cariño y no dejare que su borracha madre vaya por él a la academia. –Anko rio divertida, pero le dio la razón.

- Ya deja de llorar Sakura. Yuki-chan y yo iremos por Raito y no dejaremos que el marica con peinado de cola de pollo se le acerque. –dice amenazante Anko haciendo que Sakura deje su drama y la mire conmovida.

- ¡Gracias amigash! –exclama aventándose a sus brazos mientras llora como magdalena.

- ¡Abrazho de grupo! –grita emocionada Kaori dejando de cantar y también se les hecho encima abrazándolas, y Kira ladra emocionada.

- Tenias que hablar. –murmura con fastidio Yukiko, mirando de reojo a Anko que tiene la frente sombreada de negro porque esas dos la están embarrando de mocos y lagrimas, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando una de ellas tiro sus patatas.

- ¡ALEJENSE ESCORIAS! –grita furiosa al momento de levantarse haciendo que el par de borrachas caigan de sentón al piso y se abracen sintiendo miedo al ver a la furiosa Anko tronarse los dedos. – ¡BIEN! ¡AHORA ANKO-NEESAMA LES DARA UNA LECCION POR TIRAR SUS PATATAS SABOR SALSA TABASCO! –su muecas sombrías se marcaron más y el par de borrachas temblaron como gelatinas, Kira asustada se escondió atrás de su dueña.

Se ve a Yukiko haciendo muecas de dolor con sus ojos mostrando diversión, y de fondo se oyen gritos de auxilio seguido de golpes.

* * *

><p>- Hombre, te pasaste mujer, casi dejas al pobre de Raito huérfano y al chucho sin su cachorra. –dice divertida Yukiko que va caminando a la par de Anko. –Sabes que ebrias no se coordinan bien para hacerte pelea y menos en tu estado. –dice en forma de regaño pero sus ojos mostraban burla.<p>

- Solo les di su merecida lección por tirar mis patatas salsa tabasco. –dice con firmeza y Yukiko rio divertida, pero a los pocos segundos su rostro mostro expresiones de seriedad.

- Anko. –esta la mira de reojo dándole a entender que tiene su atención notando que su amiga tiene la mirada en el cielo. – ¿Cómo le dijiste a Yamato que estabas embarazada?

Anko ensancho los ojos, no es tonta y si a su amiga no le había interesado saber eso hasta ahora es por algo y ella bien sabe que es.

- ¿Cuánto tienes?

- Según Sakura un mes. –dice con fastidio.

- Vaya, ese puto cabrón va ser padre, no me lo imagino, pero sin duda quiero ver su cara cuando lo sepa. –dice divertida imaginándose a Kakashi salir corriendo del miedo, entonces miro a su amiga notando como está se mostraba más seria. – ¿Cómo crees que reaccione?

- Seguro huira o saldrá con cualquier pendejada para zafarse de la responsabilidad. –dice con indiferencia pero Anko la conoce y sabe que solo oculta lo que en verdad siente. –Él mismo me ha dicho que no quiere tener hijos. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios. –Por eso no sé como decírselo.

- ¡Cabrón de mierda! ¡Es un irresponsable! ¡Si tiene los huevos para coger que los tenga para aceptar lo que sus putos espermas crean! –dice furiosa. – ¡Si quiere zafarse de la responsabilidad solo dímelo y juntas vamos y le mochamos las pelotas al cabrón para que aprenda! –dice tétrica y Yukiko ríe, pero mas que una risa divertida fue una vacía.

- Tengo miedo Anko. –Anko detiene su paso mirándola sorprendida, jamás había visto tan soluble a Yukiko y la conoce desde hace diecisiete años. –Amo tanto al maldito vago bastardo que me da miedo perderlo. –Anko estiro su mano acariciándole la cabeza de modo afectuoso, en una silenciosa muestra de apoyo.

**Continuará**

**sinceramente ame el recuentro de suigetsu y sasuke, pero ame mas el reecuentro con sakura jajajaja, le hizo chida la finta, pobre ingenuo al pensar ke la tendria tan facil despues de todas las advertencias ke tuvo jajajajajaja**

**espero el kap les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	7. Las consecuencias de hacer enojar

**Las consecuencias de hacer enojar a Naruto-sama**

Raito sale corriendo de la academia, intentando huir del montón de molestas niñas que lo acosan pidiéndole citas. De ir a la escuela es lo que más odia. Cuando el pequeño salió de la academia detuvo de golpe su carrera al ver a Anko y Yukiko en la salida, agitando su mano derecha para llamar su atención.

El verlas lo asusto, pensó que algo malo le había pasado a su madre y eso lo aterro de una forma inimaginable. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ellas hasta quedar a unos pocos pasos frente a ellas.

- ¡¿Qué paso? ¡¿Por qué están aquí? –pregunta alterados, sus verdes ojos mostraban pavor.

- ¡Tú mamá nos mando por ti renacuajo! –dice enérgica Anko, palmeándole la cabeza, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos del dolor, pero ese gran alivio de que su madre esta bien lo invadió.

- Pero si siempre me voy solo a casa, desde los ocho años que no necesito que nadie venga por mi. –dice con reproche y Yukiko se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

- Se mas agradecido enano, tu madre quería venir por ti estando ebria y nosotras hicimos el favor de ofrecernos para que no pases vergüenzas. –dice con burla.

- Mamá jamás me avergonzara, ande ebria o lo que sea. –dice firme a la vez que se cruza de brazos a la altura de su pecho y voltea su cuerpo a un lado, inflando los mofles.

- ¡Quiero que mi hijo sea así! –exclama emocionada Anko, abrazando a Raito y restregando su mejilla con la de él haciéndolo sonrojar.

- ¡Suéltame tía! –exclama avergonzado e incomodo Raito.

- Pues con lo loca que estas, si el pobre de tu hijo no es así pasara muchas penurias. –dice con burla la pelinegra y sonrío de forma socarrona cuando Anko la fulmino con la mirada.

Parado en la rama de un árbol cercano esta Sasuke, que mira la escena de ese par de locas con su hijo, su lengua se chasqueo mostrando molestia en su mirada.

- _(Sabia que Sakura hará sus intentos para evitar que me le acerque más a Raito)_ –el pelinegro frunció el entrecejo y lo hizo más al ver que Yukiki lo volteo a ver y le sonríe burlona dejándole ver que sabia de su presencia ahí desde que llego.

* * *

><p>Cuando Raito entro a la sala de su casa siendo seguido por dos de sus locas tías, se quedo parado a mediación y una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca al ver a su madre abrazada a su otra loca tía, ambas cantando todas desentonadas con Kira aullando el coro, y ambas mujeres tenían en la cabeza una pantaletas.<p>

- Ahora entiendo porque cuando se me quita lo ebria tengo puesta unas pantaletas en la cabeza. –dice pensativa Yukiko y Anko suelta la carcajada.

Sakura diviso a su hijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Usando una gran velocidad se acerco a él y lo abrazo mientras llora como magdalena.

- ¡Rai-chan! ¡Mami te extraño mucho! –Sakura comienza a repartir besos por todo el rostro sonrojado de su hijo.

Una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Anko y Yukiko ante la exageración de la peli-rosa mientras que Kaori se limpia las lágrimas que le salieron ante la conmovida escena madre e hijo, para después limpiarle las lagrimas a su perra que también estaba conmovida por la escena.

- ¿Estás bien cariño? –pregunta preocupada al momento de separarse de él para verlo al rostro.

- Si mamá, ¿por qué debería estar mal? –pregunta algo divertido.

- Es que me entere que en mi ausencia te has estado juntando con malas influencias. –Sakura lo mira con ojos llorosos y sorbe su nariz para que no se le salga el moco.

- ¿Malas influencias? –pregunta extrañado.

- Si, ese Sasuke es una mala influencia para mi pequeño. –dice de forma dramática.

- ¿Sasuke-san? –pregunta más extrañado. –Pero si fue tu ex compañero de equipo mamá, además es muy bueno conmigo, y es muy fuerte, me ha estado entrenando y he aprendido muchas cosas de él. –dice con admiración y el rostro de Sakura adquiere una expresión sombría que lo asusto.

- Porque fue compañero mío lo conozco y sé que es mala influencia. –dice tétrica y Kaori asintió dándole la razón. –Prométeme que ya no te juntaras con él.

- ¡Pero mamá! –exclama acongojado, Sasuke le cae bien y se siente a gusto con él, es diferente lo que siente estando con él que estando con sus demás tíos y no quiere dejar de entrenar con él.

- Prométemelo Rai-chan. –pide suplicante haciéndolo suspirar resignado.

- Esta bien mamá. –dice rendido.

- ¡Gracias amor! –exclama emocionada volviéndolo abrazar para restregar su mejilla con la de él.

Yukiko y Anko se miran de reojo mostrando incredulidad mientras que Kaori aplaude emocionada y Kira ladra feliz.

* * *

><p>Kakashi esta recostado en la cama, recargando su espalda en la cabecera, leyendo con tranquilidad su preciada novela. Oyó la puerta ser abierta y cerrada seguida de unas pisadas acercarse haciendo que levante levemente la vista de su libro viendo a la pelinegra.<p>

- ¿Estás sobria? –pregunta sorprendido al ver que no tiene síntomas de haber ingerido alcohol.

- Si. ¿por qué? –dice con tranquilidad mientras se sube de rodillas a la cama y se acerca a él.

- Es que pensé que al estar con Sakura, Anko y Kaori les darían ganas de beber. –explica con tranquilidad regresando la vista a su libro, sintiendo como la chica se sienta en sus piernas.

- No me dieron ganas de beber. –dice indiferente.

- _(¿No le dieron ganas de beber? ¿Desde cuando no le dan ganas de beber cuando tiene oportunidad de hacerlos con ese trió de locas?)_ –Kakashi mantiene su vista en la lectura sin mostrar lo muy extrañado que esta.

- ¡Kakashiii…! –lo llama de forma melosa y cantarina.

- Mmm… —exclama sin apartar la vista de su lectura.

- ¿Sabes? Hoy note lo tierno que es Raito y lo mucho que quiere a su mamá. ¡No solo eso! La respeta mucho y se ve que para él su mamá es su adoración. –comienza su platica como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¡Umju! –exclama sin mucho interés, en este momento su lectura es mas importante.

- Y me dio curiosidad saber que si llego a tener un hijo se mostraría igual ante mi. –dice mostrando indiferencia.

- Interesante. –dice con tranquilidad al momento de darle vuelta a la hoja.

- Así que quiero tener un hijo. –termina su monologo mostrándose firme.

¡Okey! Eso hizo que su lectura pasara a segundo plano y alzara la vista para ver a su novia, notando como sus ojos muestran ese brillo que él conoce bien, ¡exacto!, ese brillo que pone cuando quiere algo y hará lo que sea para conseguirlo.

- Sabía que este momento llegaría algún día. –dice resignado al momento que cierra su libro y lo coloca en el buro a su derecha para mirar con aburrimiento a su novia. Y Yukiko alza una ceja no sabiendo de que habla. –Toda mujer llega a cierta edad en la que quiere tener hijos porque siente que se le esta pasando el tren, ¡pero aun estas joven Yuki-chan!, tienes apenas veintinueve años. –dice de una forma como si estuviera intentando animarla mientras su ojito se cierra en clara muestra que esta sonriendo, provocando que la pelinegra frunza el entrecejo. –Pero si sientes la necesidad de tener un hijo porque quieres a alguien a quien cuidar pues te presto uno de mis perros. –dice amigable.

- ¿Un perro? –un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de la chica.

- Si, un perro. Son mejores que los niños, ello son obedientes, no lloran y lo mejor de todos es que los míos ya están entrenados para hacer sus necesidades fuera de casa. ¡Además hablan! –lo ultimo lo dice como si fuera la gran maravilla del mundo y el tic nervioso en la pelinegra se marco más. – Puedes escoger el que quieras, yo con gusto te lo dejare para que lo cuides. Pero aquí entre nos te recomiendo a Pakku, para mi es el mas mono, ¡y lo mejor de todo es que es pequeño! Ese tamaño compacto te dejara llevarlo a donde quieras, además esas almohaditas que tiene en las patas son bastante suaves y es relajante apachurrarlas con las manos. –Kakashi asiente una y otra vez con la cabeza mostrándose conforme. –Ahora que si se te hace feo o te gustan mas grandes pues te pres…

Kakashi no termino su monologo y abrió su ojito cuando su novia lo tomo de la solapas jalándolo hacia ella, haciendo que sus rostros queden muy cerca. Kakashi en momentos así no le daban ganas de besarla al tener su rostro tan cerca, mas bien le dan ganas de alejarse y es que esa expresión llena de furia y mirada asesina hace que cualquiera con un poco de instinto quiera huir.

- ¿Prefieres un perro que un hijo tuyo y mío? –pregunta tétrica.

- Prefiero mil veces un perro, ya te dije que los niños son gorrosos, chillones, traviesos, peleoneros, tragones y cagones. –dice con fastidio. – ¿Por qué crees que ya no quise ser sensei de gennin? Apenas y pude aguantar chicos de doce años y eso porque no todos los días los tenia conmigo, pero un hijo es diferente, lo tendría que aguantar todo el día. –de solo pensarlo se le puso la piel chinita.

- Pues sorpresa Kakashi, en ocho meses serás papá. –el peli-plata ensancho los ojos mostrándose entre sorprendido y horrorizado. – ¡Tengo un mes de embarazo imbécil! –dice molesta.

- ¿E-E-Estás segura? –pregunta temeroso.

- Sakura me lo confirmo. –dice entre dientes.

- ¿Y es mío? –una parte de él le reprocho lo bastardo que es al preguntar eso, pero no sabia como reaccionar ante esto.

Yukiko no mostro lo que le dolió esa pregunta, se mantuvo seria con esa mirada que refleja lo furiosa que esta.

- ¿De quien más?

- No sé. Tal vez es un Hyuga. –dice con indiferencia. –Te recuerdo que cuando empezamos no nos fuimos muy fieles, y tal vez ahora tampoco.

- Mira idiota, esta bien que cuando empezamos también estuvimos con otras personas, pero la ultima vez que te fui infiel fue cuando te hice pagar tu engaño cuando te descubrí aquí con la zorra esa que conociste cuando estaba de misión –su tono de voz refleja mas furia. – ¿Acaso tu si me has seguido siendo infiel? –enserio no quería mostrarse dolida, pero la sola idea de que él la sigue engañando le dolió. –Lo mas seguro es que si, después de todo tu no te aguantas sin sexo un día y muchas veces he estado fuera de la aldea por meses. –dice con reproche.

- Yo no dije eso, puede que me sea difícil estar sin sexo un solo día, pero puedo controlarme. La última vez que estuve con alguien en la cama aparte de ti fue esa vez que me descubriste. –dice con fastidio, se siente un bastardo por haber dicho lo de hace un momento, pero también siente la necesidad de aclararle que no le ha sido infiel desde esa vez. –No necesito una mujer para satisfacerme cuando no estas.

Yukiko se sintió aliviada, al menos no ha estado con otra.

- ¿Por qué no te cuidaste? –reclama con reproche sin saber que mas decir.

- ¿Qué? –exclama ofendida. – ¡No solo es mi culpa! –Kakashi lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga?

- ¿Qué quiero que hagas? –pregunta extrañada y alzando una ceja.

- Cuando empezamos hiciste que me hiciera adicto a tu cuerpo que te pedí que vivieras conmigo para tenerte cuando quiera, luego conseguiste que solo quiera estar contigo, es mas que obvio que te embarazaste a propósito para amárrame mas a ti porque quieres tener la familia que de niña se te negó, así que ¿qué quieres? ¿Quieres que te pida matrimonio? ¿o quieres que te compre una casa y traigamos a vivir con nosotros a tu abuela?–Kakashi se quiso morder la lengua, sabia que se esta pasando con las cosas que esta diciendo, pero sencillamente salen solas, no las esta pensando y se da cuenta de lo que dice hasta que las palabras salen de su boca.

Yukiko frunció el entrecejo y se puso de pie de un brinco.

- ¿Sabes que Kakashi? ¡Olvídalo! ¡Has como si nunca te hubiera dicho esto! ¡No quiero nada de ti imbécil! ¡Y te aclaro que no me embarace apropocito, incluso el saber que espero un hijo tuyo me asusto igual o mas que a ti!, ¡pero ¿qué crees? ¡No puedo devolverlo y solo me queda hacerme responsable de mis actos! ¡Tu solo olvídate del asunto y sigue con tu vida, que yo seguiré con la mía, y no estarás incluida en ella! –dice con firmeza brincando al suelo para después salir por la ventana y alejarse saltando de tejado a tejado.

- ¡Demonios! –exclama furioso golpeando con su brazo la lámpara que esta sobre el buro, tumbándola al suelo haciendo que se rompa. – ¡Maldita sea Yukiko! ¡¿Por qué tenias que embarazarte cuando todo va tan bien entre nosotros? –el peli plata flexiono sus pierna y apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas, inclinando su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Ya es de noche y Sasuke se encuentra en cuclillas en el marco de la venta de la recamara de su hijo viéndolo dormir acostado en su cama. Había descubierto donde vive ahora Sakura porque siguió a su hijo a casa el primer día que lo conoció para saber donde vive.<p>

El pelinegro paso su mirada por la habitación notándola llena de objetos que cualquier niño de la edad de Raito tendría, lo que le hizo pensar al pelinegro que su hijo es tan parecido en el físico a él pero en su forma de ser es tan diferente. Luego regresa la mirada a su hijo notando como este se removía y tiraba su cobija al suelo terminando de destaparse.

Un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios y siendo lo más silencioso se acerco a la cama para levantar la cobija y volverlo a tapar. Sasuke se le quedo viendo al rostro de su hijo y su mano se movió sola para acariciar el cabello del pequeño, pero detiene su mano a solo una milésima de tocarlo al sentir algo filoso en su cuello, mira de reojo notando a los ojos verde de Sakura mirándolo amenazante.

- Tócale un pelo y te mato. –dice amenazante.

- ¿Me mataras solo tocar a mi hijo? –pregunta burlón. –Que exagerada te has vuelto Sa-ku-ra. –una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro haciendo que Sakura frunza el entrecejo.

- Suelo ser muy extremista cuando de mi hijo se trata Sa-su-ke-kun. –dice en un tono burlón pero a la vez amenazante.

El pelinegro movió su mano y Sakura hizo mas presión en con el kunai abriéndole un poco la piel, por lo que un hilillo de sangre resbalo por el cuello del pelinegro, más a Sasuke pareció no importarle y siguió levantando su mano hasta poner un dedo sobre sus labios en una señal de silencio.

- Raito va despertarse si seguimos aquí. –dice en un tono burlón y Sakura chasqueo la lengua sabiendo que es verdad, no le conviene que su hijo despierte y la vea amenazando a Sasuke.

La peli-rosa movió su pupila hacia la puerta de forma amenazante, en clara señal que quería que caminara hacia allá, y los ojos del pelinegro mostraron un extraño brillo al momento que comenzaba a caminar con Sakura pisándole los talones sin quitar su kunai de su cuello.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, y Sakura se encargo de ser cuidadosa al cerrar la puerta del cuarto de su hijo. Siguieron caminando, pero de un rápido movimiento Sasuke cambio lugares, ahora es él quien esta atrás de Sakura la cual ensancho los ojos sorprendida por su velocidad.

Sasuke no dejo que reaccionara y la tomo con fuerza de la muñeca de la mano que sostenía el kunai haciendo que lo tire para con rapidez tomar su otra muñeca y estamparla contra la pared colocándole las manos sobre la cabeza y acorándola con su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué pretendes? –pregunta molesta por ser tan descuidado y mirándolo a los ojos retadora haciéndolo sonreír de forma socarrona.

- ¿Qué pretendo? –pregunta con burla, le esta gustando provocarla. – Solo ver a mi mujer e hijo antes de dormir. –su sonrisa torcida se amplio al verla afilar su mirada.

- Oh bueno. Te informe que estas en el lugar equivocado porque ni yo soy tu mujer y Raito no es tu hijo. –dice con firmeza.

- Lo son. –dice con firmeza colocando su rodilla en medio de las piernas de ella haciendo que las abra.

Sakura gruño molesta, así como la esta sosteniendo no puede usar su chakra para ser más fuerte que él y quitárselo de encima, su oportunidad de alejarlo paso cuando dejo que la sorpresa de la velocidad de él la distrajera.

- Y yo que pensé que el que no tenía neuronas en la cabeza era Naruto, pero veo que me equivoque, el que no las tiene eres tú. –dice con burla, sonriendo de forma torcida al ver que frunce el entrecejo.

- Digas lo que digas tú eres mía y Raito es mi hijo, eso no la va cambiar nadie. –dice con firmeza.

- ¡Claro! Y yo tengo el cabello rubio natural. –dice de forma sarcástica, para luego fruncir el entrecejo. – ¿Por qué volviste Sasuke? Estaba tan bien sin tu presencia aquí.

Sasuke no demostró lo que le dolieron esas palabras, y acerco su rostro más al de ella hasta sentir su suave respiración chocar contra su rostro.

- Volví por ti. –Sakura no mostro la sorpresa que eso le causo. –Porque ya no soporte tenerte alejada de mi. –su tono de voz se volvió mas ronco. –Porque ya no soporto no tenerte en mis brazos, no tocarte. –el pelinegro inclino mas su rostro hasta su cuello rosándolo con su nariz, sintiendo como ella se estremece al sentir su respiración chocar contra su cuello, lo que le hizo sonreír de forma torcida al ver que aun tiene efecto en ella. –mmm… —exclama de una forma como si lo estuviera saboreando. –Siempre me ha gustado tu aroma. –dice ronco, quería seducirla lentamente pensando que de esa forma conseguirá tenerla. –tu sabor es único. –el pelinegro saca la lengua y comienza a dar lengüetazos.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación de lo que Sasuke esta haciendo en su cuello, comienza a excitarse y sabe que eso esta mal, así que intentando mantener la cordura comenzó a forcejear con él para que la soltara, pero Sasuke afirmo el agarre y enderezo su rostro para verla a los ojos notando como ella lo mira con fiereza.

- Suéltame. –ordena amenazante.

- Deberías dejar de mirar así Sakura: retándome, o perderé el control. –murmura ronco. –Tu mirada me esta provocando mucho más. –dice al momento de acercar su entrepierna a ella haciendo que sienta lo excitado que esta y Sakura no pudo evitar gemir al sentir esa dureza chocar contra su sexo.

Sakura pudo notar como su gemido lo excito más, lo pudo ver en esos ojos negros que se oscurecieron más, tenia que pararlo ahorita porque ella también comenzaba a humedecerse de la excitación, la situación le pareció tan jodidamente excitante, además que tiene mucho tiempo sin sexo eso hace que sus hormonas se alteren con mas facilidad.

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de la peli-rosa comenzaban a tornarse llorosos y su rostro hacia muecas que expresan tristeza.

- ¿Acaso piensas forzarme Sasuke-kun? ¿No te basto con abandonarme después que te entregue mi pureza, ahora quiere abusar de mí? –pregunta dolida y con temor.

Sasuke ensancho más los ojos, se sintió fatal al haberle dado a entender eso, y rápidamente se separo de ella como si quemara.

- Yo… yo lo siento Sakura, jamás quise forzarte. –dice con rapidez sin saber que mas decir, pero frunció el entrecejo al verla sonreír burlona dejándole ver que solo fue una táctica para alejarlo y ahora no dejara que se acerque a ella. –_(¡Demonios! Es lista)_ –el pelinegro quería darse de topes en la pared por haber caído en su juego cuando parecía antes que él era quien tenía el control.

Sakura llevo su mano a la entrepierna del pelinegro y la apretó haciendo que este se muerda la lengua para no gritar del dolor, la excitación se fue al caño ante eso.

- No te quieras volver a pasar de listo conmigo Sasuke. –dice amenazante y Sasuke sintió que se le saldrían las lagrimas del dolor cuando Sakura apretó más. –Vuélvelo a hacer y te aprieto esto hasta que reviente. –enserio Sasuke quería gritar del dolor, esto es peor que la patada que le dio en la mañana. –Te soltare, solo hasta que me digas que entendiste el mensaje de no vuelvas a tocarme. –Sasuke asiente rápidamente y Sakura sonríe triunfante al momento de soltarlo haciendo que el pelinegro suspire aliviado.

- ¿Qué quieres? –Saasuke hizo lo posible porque su voz no sonara chillona, y lo logro, y Sakura alza una ceja sin entender. – ¿Qué quieres que haga para que te entregues a mi? –pregunta con firmeza.

- Para empezar, no me gustan los gennin, ¿y que crees? Eres un gennin. –dice burlona y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo recordando ese detalle.

- Pero tu sabes que soy mas fuerte incluso que tu. –dice con arrogancia y Sakura oculto la furia que el maldito ego del pelinegro le causo.

- Pero sigues siendo gennin, y a mi solo me gustan los ANBU. –dice con burla.

- ¿Desde cuando? –pregunta con molestia. –te recuerdo que antes no te importaba en que nivel estuviera.

- Eso era ante Sasukito, ahora me gustan los ANBU como yo. –dice burlona dedicándole una sonrisa socarrona. –Así que si quieres tener un poco de mi, conviértete en ANBU. –Sakura le guiña un ojo de forma coqueta y desaparece en una nube de humo.

- _(Se ha vuelto tan manipuladora. Ahora veo porque Naruto dijo que la mal influenciaron)_ –la frente de Sasuke se le sombreo de azul y un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja derecha.

* * *

><p>Es una mañana tranquila en Konoha y el pobre de Naruto esta encerrado en su oficina, sentado tras su escritorio leyendo papeles. Tenia que revisar las misiones y decidir a quienes mandar a ellas.<p>

- ¡De haber sabido que ser Hokage se tienen que firmar y leer muchos papeles mejor ni aceptaba serlo dattebayo! –exclama harto de tanto leer. – ¡Ahora entiendo porque la vieja siempre tenia el escritorio lleno de papeles y porque cuando me dio el puesto me miro burlona dattebayo! –a su mente vino la imagen de Tsunade mirándolo con burla y sonriendo triunfante, se le ve feliz por dejarle el puesto y él que pensó que estaba feliz porque él logro finalmente su sueño.

La puerta se abre haciendo que levante la vista viendo a Shizune entrar cargando una gran montaña de papeles.

- ¿Más misiones? –pregunta horrorizado.

- No. –el rubio suspiro aliviado. –Son informes que tiene que firmar. –al rubio se le salió el alma por la boca y sus ojos quedaron en blanco.

La pelinegra camino hacia el escritorio y dejo los papeles ahí, sentía pena por el rubio pero ni modo eso le pasa por saltarse sus responsabilidades ayer. La pelinegra camino hacia la salida suspirando con pesadez preguntándose si hizo algo malo en su vida pasada para que en esta vida le haya tocado ser asistente de dos rubios Hokage irresponsables.

A los pocos segundos que salió Shizune se abre la puerta con brusquedad y el alma del rubio regreso a su cuerpo y sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad para ver quien entra es una furiosa Sakura que camina hacia él asustándolo, por lo que se hizo todo lo que pudo hacia atrás, queriéndose fundir con la silla.

- ¡Te ordeno que le des una larga misión a Uchiha Sasuke! –dice con firmeza, estampando sus puños en el escritorio haciendo tabalear las montañas de papeles que estaban sobre él.

- Sakura-chan soy tu amigo, pero también tu Hokage y no puedes ordenarme nada. –dice con firmeza, pero esa mirada de su amiga le hizo quitar su mirada de severidad. – ¿Una misión larga dices? –pregunta nervioso.

- Si. –dice tétrica.

- Bueno Sakurita-chan, deja sigo leyendo las misiones y veré a cual mandarlo. –dice mas nervioso.

Sakura toma un montón de papeles de uno de los montones que el rubio tenia ahí y comenzó a leerlos.

- Sakura-chan aunque seas de mi absoluta confianza no puedes andar leyendo eso sin mi consentimiento… que por supuesto te lo doy. –dice nervioso y temeroso al ver que ella le dedico una mirada aun mas intimidante y suspiro aliviado al ver que ella regresaba la vista a los papeles.

- ¡Mándalo a esta! –ordena estampando el papel frente a él haciendo sobresaltar al rubio. –A lo mucho le tomara ocho meses esa misión. –nervioso el rubio toma el papel y comienza a pasear su vista con rapidez por él para leerla y sus ojos se ensancharon, esa misión era muy difícil y peligrosa, no es que dude de las habilidades de su amigo, pero esa misión es mas para un escuadrón completo de ANBU.

- Pero Saku…

- Esa misión. –ordena con firmeza y mirándolo como psicópata asesina haciéndolo pasar saliva con dificultad.

- Esa misión será. –dice temeroso.

- Bien. –Sakura da media vuelta y sale a grandes sacadas del estudio, estampando con fuerza la puerta nuevamente y el rubio suspiro con pesadez.

- _(Que vergüenza de Hokage soy, me mangonea mi esposa, me mangonea Sakura-chan ¿Qué sigue? ¿Me mangoneara mi futuro hijo?)_ –cascadas de lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar de los ojos del rubio.

- ¡Yo!

Naruto se sobresalto cuando Kakashi apareció frente a él en una nube de humo diciendo su tan característico saludo. El rubio lo fulmino con la mirada, pero el ninja tiene su ojito cerrado en clara muestra que esta sonriendo bajo la mascara.

- ¿Qué quiere sensei?

- Nada, solo preguntarte ¿cuál es la misión mas larga que has leído hasta ahorita? –pregunta despreocupado.

- Pues tengo esta. –dice extendiéndole el papel que Sakura le acaba de dar para que le ponga esa misión a Sasuke y Kakashi la tomo leyéndola curioso. – ¿Por qué sensei? –pregunta curioso.

- Bien. –Kakashi alza la vista en clara muestra que dejo de leerla y le sonríe feliz bajo su mascara al momento que deja el papel sobre el escritorio. –Mándame a esta misión. No me importa quien me pongas como compañero, pero que no sea mujer. No tengo ganas de aguantarlas ahorita. –dice despreocupado y un tic nervioso aparece en la ceja derecha del rubio.

- Sensei, soy el Hokage, yo doy las misiones, y no los ninjas las escogen.

- Eres tan amable Narutin, vengo en dos horas para que me muestres a mi equipo. –dice contento, ignorando lo que dijo y sin darle oportunidad de contestar desapareció en una nube de humo.

- ¡PERO ¿QUE JODINES? ¡¿ACASO HOY ES EL DIA DE PASAR POR ALTO LA PALABRA DEL HOKAGE? –exclama furioso, siente como si la vida y Dios le estén haciendo pagar en un día todos los dolores de cabeza que les provoco en su vida al tercer y quinto Hokage.

- ¡Naruto-sama!

Al rubio casi le da un paro cardiaco, voltea hacia la ventana viendo a Yukiko en cuclillas en el marco de la ventana.

- ¡¿Qué no sabes usar la puerta? –exclama furioso y Yukiko la mira extrañada por su enfado, por lo general el rubio casi no se enoja de la nada como la antigua Hokage. – ¡¿Qué quieres? ¡Espera! ¡No me digas! ¡¿quieres una misión especial? ¡¿Quieres que mande a alguien que no soportas a una misión? ¡o mejor aun! ¡¿quieres que te aumente el suelo? –exclama fuera de si.

- No. Solo vengo a pedirle un año de vacaciones. –dice con tranquilidad.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿UN AÑO? ¡¿ESTAS LOCA O QUE? –exclama mas enfadado y Yukiko chasqueo la lengua, ella pensó que seria mas fácil pedirle vacaciones a Naruto que a Tsunade, pero era el mismo rollo con ambos. –bueno si estas loca, pero te recuerdo que no puedes tomar tanto tiempo de vacaciones siendo que eres líder de un escuadrón ANBU. –dice mas tranquilo y Yukiko parpadeo al ver que también salió bipolar como Tsunade. –de hecho nadie puede tomar mas de un mes de vacaciones por muchos años que lleven sirviendo a la aldea. –dice con fastidio.

- Es que por mi estado no puedo seguir al servicio o me pondré en riesgo y a mis demás compañeros y como líder eso es imperdonable. –dice con fastidio.

- ¿En tu estado? –el rubio alza una ceja mostrando que no entiende y la pelinegra suspira con pesadez.

- Tengo un mes de embarazo. –el rubio ensancho los ojos y su cerebro hizo click, ahora entendía la razón por la que su sensei pedía una misión larga. – ¿Entonces? ¿Me dará las vacaciones o renuncio?

- Te daré las vacaciones. –dice resignado. –pero recuerda que no puedes tomar vacaciones sin antes dejar alguien que tomara tu lugar como líder por un año. Necesitas un remplazo, así que piénsalo bien y lu…

- Ya sé quien ocupara mi puesto de líder este año que yo este de vacaciones. –lo interrumpe con tranquilidad.

- ¿A si? ¿Quién? –pregunta curioso.

- Haruno Sakura. –el rubio ensancho los ojos sorprendido. –Es mi mejor elemento, y su carácter fuerte y mandón la hace buen líder. –el rubio asintió estando de acuerdo con eso. –Además es inteligente y sabrá sobrellevar al escuadrón en las misiones este año que yo este ausente.

- Admito que es buena elección. –dice resignado, una parte de él esta contento porque esa oportunidad ayudara a su amiga a superarse y tal vez después se le asignara un escuadrón a su mando con esta experiencia, pero otra parte de él se preocupa porque sabe que un mayor puesto requiere mas responsabilidad y su lado sobreprotector con Sakura ahí esta. –Tú encárgate de anunciárselo a tu escuadrón y a Sakura. –la pelinegra asintió.

- Gracias Naruto-sama. –dice saltando de la ventana.

- Muy loca pero admito que como ANBU y ninja me respeta como su autoridad. –dice contento porque al menos ella no paso sobre su autoridad. –Así que sensei esta huyendo. No cabe duda que alumno y sensei son iguales, la única diferencia es que Sasuke se fue sin saber las consecuencias que sus actos trajeron. –un largo y profundo suspiro salió de sus labios.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente sin su consentimiento haciendo que alce la vista viendo a un indiferente Sasuke adentrarse.

- ¡Que bueno que vienes teme! ¡Tengo una misión para ti! –dice travieso.

- Como sea. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia dejando ver que le vale lo de la misión. –Estoy aquí para exigirte que me asciendas a ANBU. – el tic nervioso regreso a la ceja derecha del rubio.

- Oigan, son mis amigos, mi familia pero no aprovechen. –dice entre dientes.

- No se de que hablas dobe, y no me importa, lo único que quiero es que me asciendas. –dice firme.

- ¿Por qué? –dice con fastidio.

- Porque soy lo suficiente fuerte para ser ANBU. –dice con arrogancia.

- Pero un gennin no puede ser ANBU, necesitas ser junnin para serlo.

- ¿Y? eres mi amigo ¿no? Finge que no vez ese detalle y me haces ANBU porque sabes lo fuerte que soy y que estoy hecho para el trabajo. –dice indiferente. –Y ya aprovechando te digo que no quiero recibir ordenes de un fulano mas débil que yo así que ponme de líder de escuadrón. –el tic nervioso en la ceja de Naruto se marco más.

- ¡PUES TE JODES TEME! ¡¿QUIERES SER ANBU? ¡PUES PASA EL EXAMEN CHUNNIN, JUNNIN Y ANBU COMO TODOS! ¡NO PORQUE SEAS MI AMIGO TE LA PONDRE FACIL! –grita ya fuera de sus casillas, ofendido porque no lo respeten como líder.

- ¿Qué te pasa idiota? ¿Qué no se supone que soy como un hermano para ti? Te la pasas diciéndole, así que se buen hermano y ponme como ANBU. .—dice con fastidio y Naruto nunca tuvo tantas ganas de matarlo como ahorita. –Además Kakashi me comento que la novia de Kiba se le dejo presentar el examen ANBU siendo gennin, y ya luego presento los demás exámenes pero siendo ANBU.

- ¡PUES TE JODES! ¡ESO PASO CUANDO LA VIEJA ERA HOKAGE Y AHORA EL HOKAGE SOY YO Y NO DEJARE QUE NADIE SEA ANBU SIN ANTES HABER PASADO EL EXAMEN CHUNNIN, JUNNIN Y ANBU! –dice furioso y fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Haces esto para joderme. –dice entre dientes mirándolo retador.

- Si. –dice entre dientes mandándole rayitos con la mirada. –Tómalo como otro castigo por irte dos veces de la aldea, intentar matarme cada que me veías y sacarme varios dolores de cabeza, y el remate: por embarazar a Sakura-chan y abandonarla.

- Y yo pensando que no eras rencoroso. –gruñe molesto.

- Todos pensamos cosas Sasuke, así que si quieres ser ANBU vete preparando para pasar los tres exámenes que faltan, y puedas entrar como… ¡UN MIEMBRO MAS DE UN ESCUADRON QUE YA TIENE LIDER! –los rayitos de la mirada de ambos se intensificaron y un aura roja rodeo a Naruto y una azul a Sasuke.

- ¿Solo porque lo dices tú? –pregunta retador.

- Si, solo porque lo digo yo, Uzumaki Naruto, tu Hokage. –dice triunfante.

Sasuke nunca tuvo tantas ganas de matar a Naruto como las tiene ahora.

- Y toma teme, harás esta misión con Kakashi-sensei, solo los dos, a ver si así aprenden ambos a no ser tan pendejos. –dice aventándole el papel. Sasuke lo levanto y lo leyó y sus ojos se ensancharon, para después fulminar con la mirada al rubio.

- Y pensé que el bastardo era yo, pero aquí el único bastardo eres tu dobe, esta misión me tomara meses, y lo haces ahora que Sakura regreso y que sé que soy padre. –dice entre dientes.

- Ocho meses no son nada en comparación a diez años que la abandonaste. –dice burlón. – ¿Qué se siente irte de la aldea ahora sin tu consentimiento?... Y pensar que ahora no quieres hacerlo y antes hasta salías de noche como un ladrón para que nadie te detuviera. –golpe bajo y Naruto lo sabia, pero haber si con eso se enseña a respetarlo, podría ser muy noble pero enojado puede ser muy maldito y aquí ya lo vimos todos.

Sasuke se equivoco, al pensar segundos antes que no habrá otra vez en la que quiera matar a Naruto mas que nada, porque ahora quiere retorcer ese cuello bajo esa cabeza de dobe y rompérselo mas que nunca.

Ambos siguen mirándose retadores, sus auras aumentaron de tamaño, los ojos del rubio se volvieron rojos y los del pelinegro también, dejando ver el sharingan que gira amenazante, lastima que el rubio no le teme a ese kekkei henkai.

**Continuará**

**jajajajja enserio, ame como naruto se chinga a sasuke jajaj pobre dl rubio, sus amigos pasan sobre él, pero al menos a uno ya le enseño una leccion a ver si vuelve intentar exigirle cosas**

**y no se preocupen ke es sasuke y kakashi, ellos en esa mision no se tomaran tanto tiempo, jajaja ademas es un fic el tiempo pasa mas rapido XD**

**por otro lado , kakashi la vdd se paso u.u **

**espero el kap les haya gustado y se hayan divertido leyendolo**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	8. ¡¿Mi padre!

**¡¿Mi padre?**

Hace una hora que Sasuke y Kakashi salieron de la aldea para hacer la misión que les fue asignada.

Naruto esta en su oficina sentado tras su escritorio, su furia ya había pasado por lo que se encuentra pensativo.

- _(Tal vez se me paso un poco la mano mandándolos solo a ellos dos a esa misión. –_el rubio chasqueo la lengua sintiendo un cargo de conciencia. –_Seguro ambos podrán con eso. No tengo porque preocuparme, después de todo esos dos son dos de los mejores ninjas de Konoha, incluso juntos son mejor que un escuadrón ANBU)_ –el rubio asintió dándose la razón a si mismo, y se dispuso a seguir su tortura personal: seguir leyendo papeles.

Enserio el rubio se arrepiente de todos los corajes que les hizo pasar al tercero y quinta Hokage, porque esta seguro que ahora que es Hokage las pagara todas juntas.

La puerta fue abierta haciendo que el rubio levante la mirada con fastidio viendo a Suigetsu entrar con esa sonrisa socarrona adornando su rostro.

- ¡Hola Narutin-sama! –exclama de forma enérgica y amigable al momento que alza su mano derecha en son de saludo.

- Suigetsu. –lo llama con cansancio. –Me temo que tenemos que suspender el juego de cartas que te prometí para este día. Tengo mucho trabajo.

- Pero si hasta traje las cartas. –dice decepcionado mostrando que en su mano izquierda sostiene un juego de cartas.

- Lo sé amigo, pero trabajo es trabajo. –dice resignado.

- Pero si eres el Hokage, el fregón de la aldea, ¿por qué esclavizarte trabajando?... Además por mucho trabajo que uno tenga es bueno tomarse un descanso, para así trabajar con mas ganas cuando se tome mmm… no sé, unas tres horas de descanso. –Suigetsu agita de arriba abajo sus cejas de forma insinuante.

- Suigetsu, eres mala influencia. –dice con seriedad. – ¡Pero tienes razón! –exclama emocionado y alzando sus brazos y Suigetsu amplia su sonrisa dejando ver sus puntiagudos dientes.

- ¿Cervezas? –pregunta con diversión mostrando que en su otra mano sostiene un six de cervezas en lata.

- Se supone que no debería ingerir alcohol cuando estoy trabajando. Eso daría una mala imagen de mí. –dice pensativo, pero su mirada se desvía hacia esas cervezas y agua se le hizo en la boca al ver lo fresquecitas que están, con este calor que hace se ven más antojables.

- Tsunade-sama lo hacia. –dice insinuante, agitando nuevamente sus cejas de arriba abajo. –Además ¿Quién juzgaría al Hokage? ¡Al fregón de fregones de la aldea!… ¡Yo no lo haría! Porque para mí como para todos los demás aldeanos y ninja mi Hokage es la ley. –dice de forma heroica, conmoviendo al rubio por sus palabras, hasta ganas de llorar le dieron.

- ¡Tienes razón Suigetsu! ¡Trae acá esas cervezas, barajea esas cartas y repártelas dattebayo! –exclama enérgico.

- _(Nombre si soy peor lava cerebros que Madara)_ –La sonrisa socarrona del peliblanco se amplio y su mirada brillo traviesa.

* * *

><p>Una hora saltando por las ramas de los arboles y ambos ninja ya van saliendo del país de Fuego, y la razón es que Sasuke ha ido saltando a toda velocidad, quería llegar lo mas rápido posible a la aldea de la arena para terminar antes esa misión, se ha propuesto acabar mucho antes la misión que le han asignado.<p>

- Sasuke, me alegra que estés animado en hacer una misión conmigo, pero deberías tomarlo con más clama e irnos a paso normal. –dice despreocupado mientras salta alado de él sin apartar la mirada de su novela favorita.

- Hmn. –Sasuke frunció más el entrecejo, no solo lo mandan de misión sino que también lo hacen en una en compañía de Kakashi. –_(No cabe duda que Naruto se esta vengando de mi. Y yo que pensé que el vengador era yo)_ –la frente del pelinegro se sombreo más.

- No cabe duda, tus temas de conversación siempre me han parecido interesante. –dice con indiferencia y Sasuke rodo los ojos ante su sarcasmo.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste esta misión Kakashi? Deberías haberte quedado en la aldea a cuidar a tu loca novia. –dice con fastidio mirándolo de reojo, notando como su sensei se tensaba levemente, lo que le hizo alzar una ceja.

- Yuki-chan se sabe cuidar sola y yo quería pasar tiempo con mi alumno consentido. –dice sin mucho interés, poniéndole mas atención a su lectura, o al menos eso aparentaba.

- Que conmovedor. –dice con ironía. –Pero no tienes que sacrificar ese valioso tiempo que podrías pasar con tu novia, conmigo.

- No es un sacrificio Sasuke-chan, en verdad yo quiero recuperar nuestro tiempo perdido. –dice meloso, mirándolo de reojo, haciendo que a Sasuke se le sombre la frente de negro.

- Tu sabes lo que haces, pero luego no te quejes conmigo cuando lleguemos a la aldea y veas que el Hyuga te bajo la mujer. –sabia que era un golpe bajo, pero quería joderlo para variar. –Si logro llevársela a la cama una vez, ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo volverá a conseguir?

Sasuke sonrío de forma torcida al ver como el entrecejo del ninja se fruncía, lo conocía muy bien y sabia que estaba comenzando a enojarse, seguramente porque se imaginaba a Yukiko en brazos del Hyuga nuevamente.

- Bueno si, hay una probabilidad muy grande que el Hyuga se quede con mi mujer, y más ahora. –dice despreocupado, mostrándose desinteresado, que Sasuke sospechaba era falso. –Pero hay más probabilidad de que te robe la mujer a ti. –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, no caería en su juego, sabia que solamente se quería vengar por su comentario dejándole ver que los compañeros de su equipo salieron igual de vengadores que él. – ¿Sabias que hace siete años y por un año Sakura-chan fue novia de Neji-kun?

- Mientes. –dice entre dientes al momento que su sharingan se había activado.

- No. Sino me crees puedes preguntárselo a quien quieras cuando regresemos a la aldea. –dice indiferente mientras da vuelta a la pagina de su novela. –Y la verdad no creo que esa relación haya sido inocente, varias veces me toco ir en la mañana a casa de Sakurita y ahí estaba Neji, parecía como si se haya quedado a dormir ahí… y la verdad no creo que solo hayan dormido. –el sharingan en los ojos del pelinegro comenzó a girar sintiendo su sangre arder al imaginarse que ese Hyuga toco a su mujer. –Además convivio mucho con Rai-kun, pues en ese entonces tenia tres años y Rai-kun parece quererlo mucho, y el Hyuga por muy serio que sea se le nota que Rai-kun es especial para él.

Rayos eléctricos de color azul rodearon el cuerpo del pelinegro, esta muy furioso y quería ver sangre, sangre Hyuga específicamente, ese bastardo ha osado a tomar su lugar por un año.

Kakashi estaba guardando esa información de Sakura para decírsela a Sasuke cuando se toparan con el Hyuga y así hacer que su alumno lo mate, pero bueno, Sasuke lo provoco así que tuvo que sacar la información antes para que su alumno vea que no es el único jodido por un Hyuga.

* * *

><p>Unos ojos azules reflejan seriedad y reto hacia unos ojos amatistas que reflejan lo mismo. La escena se agranda y se ve a Suigetsu y Naruto sentados uno frente al otro sosteniendo un juego de cartas, en medio de ellos esta el escritorio donde hay mas cartas y alado varios billetes que son la apuesta del juego.<p>

La puerta es abierta de golpe sobresaltando a ambos, asustados pensado que es Shizune que los atrapo en la movida, pero suspiran aliviados al ver que es Raito.

- ¡Tío Naruto! –exclama feliz y enérgico corriendo hacia el rubio, colocándose a su lado.

- ¡Pero si es mi sobrino consentido! –dice amigable acariciándole la cabeza de forma juguetona y el pequeño amplio su sonrisa, pero en eso vio a Suigetsu y sus ojos brillaron con más felicidad.

- ¡Tío Suigetsu! –exclama emocionado corriendo hacia él, colocándose a su lado y Suigetsu le sonrío amigable.

- ¡Hola campeón! –ambos hacen un extraño saludo con sus manos haciendo que el rubio los mire sorprendido.

- ¡Tenia mucho sin verte tío!

- Si bueno, estaba de misión. –dice divertido.

- ¿Qué es eso? –pregunta el rubio apuntándolos.

- ¿Qué es que? –pregunta extrañado Suigetsu.

- Eso que hicieron con sus manos.

- Un saludo especial entre mi tío y yo. –dice con orgullo.

- Pero yo soy tu tío consentido Rai-chan, ¿por qué no tenemos un saludo especial? –dice dolido haciendo sonreír nervioso al oji-verde y que Suigetsu sonría burlón.

- ¿No es obvio Hokage? Porque yo soy su tío especial. –dice con arrogancia y la sonrisa nerviosa de Raito se marco más.

- ¡No es justo! No, no, no lo acepto. Yo soy su tío consentido por lo que debemos tener un saludo más especial y genial que el que tú tienes con él. –dice con firmeza apuntando con un dedo de su mano derecha al peliblanco que amplio su sonrisa burlona.

- Tío Naruto, vine aquí saliendo de la escuela porque quería preguntarte algo. –dice nervioso, intentando desviar el tema.

- ¿Qué es? –pregunta con interés, olvidándose por el momento del saludo especial.

- ¿Sabes porque mamá no quiere que le hable más a Sasuke-san?

- ¡Yo se porque! –exclama Suigetsu alzando una mano como si estuviera en la academia y pidiera responder la pregunta del maestro, haciendo que Raito lo mire ansioso porque le diga la razón y Naruto con advertencia. –Es porque Sasuke es…

- Porque Sakura-chan esta sentida con Sasuke porque se fue por mucho tiempo y sin despedirse. –dice rápidamente el rubio, sonriendo nervioso.

- Por eso también es, pero también es por… —Suigetsu no pudo terminar su frase ya que Naruto por debajo de la mesa le dio un fuerte pisotón en su pie derecho haciéndolo gritar del dolor y que lagrimas salgan de sus ojitos.

Raito miro incrédulo a su tío rubio ya que no paso desapercibido su acción y una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca sin entender lo que pasaba.

- Porque Sasuke-teme es un amargado sádico y tu mamá no quiere que te conviertas en un teme. –dice mas nervioso el rubio.

- Entiendo. –murmura pensativo Raito. –Iré al campo de entrenamiento para decirle a Sasuke-san que ya no entrenare más con él y que mamá no quiere que le hable, al menos hasta que se contente con mamá.

- No lo encontraras Rai-chan. Sasuke-teme salió hace una hora de misión, y será larga. No creo que lo veas en la aldea por lo menos unos ocho meses.

- Entiendo. –Raito sonrío de forma triste, la verdad se sintió decepcionado porque Sasuke se haya ido sin despedirse.

Suigetsu ya no participa en la conversación porque esta mas ocupado sobándose su piecito mientras intenta retener las lagrimas que el dolor le quiere hacer sacar.

- No te preocupes Rai-chan, el teme tiene esa mala costumbre de no despedirse de nadie cuando se va. –el rubio le dedica una cálida sonrisa intentando animarlo, mientras sus ojos mostraban compresión, como si supiera lo que esta sintiendo el pequeño.

- Comprendo. –Raito intento sonreírle más animado, pero no pudo provocando que el rubio se sienta culpable por enviar a Sasuke de misión haciendo deprimir a su sobrino. –Bueno tío, me voy. Mamá me debe estar esperando para comer.

- Ve con cuidado Rai-chan. Haber si vienes más seguido a visitarme. –el niño asintió y dio media vuelta al momento en que toca el tirante de su mochila afirmándola, y después salió corriendo del estudio ante la atenta vista del rubio.

- ¿Por qué me pisaste idiota? –pregunta molesto Suigetsu cuando Raito se fue, el dolor ya había pasado un poco.

- ¿Cómo que porque? –pregunta molesto el rubio y fulminándolo con la mirada. –¡estabas apunto de decirle a Rai-chan la verdadera razón por la que Sakura-chan no quiere que se acerque al teme!

- Estando Sasuke aquí con esa idea de proclamar a su hijo y mujer tarde o temprano lo sabrá. –dice despreocupado, y agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero no es nuestro deber decírselo! –dice con fastidio y Suigetsu rodo los ojos. –ellos deben decírselo. Y te advierto dientes de serrucho, le dices una palabra a Rai-chan sobre la relación que tiene con Sasuke y te encierro un año en el calabozo, además le daré la llave de tu celda a Sakura-chan para que te muela a golpes que ni transformando tu cuerpo en agua te salvara de esos golpes. –dice amenazante y el peliblanco paso saliva con dificultad.

- Palabra de explorador que no diré nada a Rai-chan sobre lo que sé de su relación con Sasuke. –dice con firmeza, sonriendo nervioso y el rubio sonrío triunfante, a veces tenia que ser muy severo para ganarse el respeto de los demás.

* * *

><p>Sakura esta de lo mas tranquila y feliz preparando la comida. Cuando Naruto le mando un pergamino donde le decía que Sasuke ya se fue de la aldea por la misión que le puso se sintió casi tan feliz y satisfecha de lo que se ha sentido todo este año, e intentaba ignorar esa sensación triste de saber que no lo vera en ocho meses.<p>

La peli-rosa tomo la cacerola donde esta la comida y dio media vuelta con ella para llevarla a la mesa, pero casi avienta la cacerola del susto al ver a Yukiko de lo mas tranquila sentada en una de las sillas.

- ¡Hola rosita! –dice amigable, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

- Las malas mañas de Kakashi se te pegaron. ¿Con que saldrás después? ¿Qué te perdiste por el sendero de la vida? –pregunta molesta mientras coloca la cacerola en la mesa.

- No. Yo no me pierdo por ahí. –dice divertida, sonriéndole de forma socarrona haciéndola suspirar resignada.

- ¿A que has venido? –pregunta con fastidio.

- ¿No es obvio? A comer. –Sakura conto mentalmente hasta diez para no sacarla a patadas, después de todo es la capitana de su escuadrón, conociéndola se desquitara con ella en los entrenamientos por no alimentarla. –Y también vine a darte un asenso. –Sakura dejo de acomodar la mesa y alzo el rostro mostrando la sorpresa que reflejan sus ojos. – ¡Felicidades Haruno Sakura! ¡Por un año serás la capitana del escuadrón numero veintidós! –los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon más y Yukiko le extiende un lazo rojo, ese que usualmente lleva ella amarrado en su brazo derecho, debajo de su banda cuando esta usando el uniforme de ANBU.

- ¿Por qué yo? –dice sorprendida.

- Porque pensé que eres la más calificada para ese puesto. –dice con simpleza.

Sakura sonrío, sintiéndose orgullosa consigo misma, así que extiende su mano para tomar el pañuelo, pero cuando esta por tomarlo la pelinegra aleja la suya. Sakura alzo el rostro fulminándola con la mirada pensando que era solo una broma, más al ver la sonrisa socarrona de Yukiko.

- Recuérdalo rosita. Solo es por un año, en lo que mis vacaciones se terminen, así que no se te suban los sumos. –dice con burla, sonriéndole socarrona a la vez que avienta el pañuelo que Sakura atrapo en el aire sin dejar de fulminarla con la mirada.

- Lo sé. –dice con molesta. –Entonces si ya le dijiste a Naruto, ya se lo dijiste a Kakashi-sensei. –dice con tranquilidad mientras toma asiento frente a ella en lo que esperan a su hijo.

- ¿Por qué supones eso? –pregunta con indiferencia.

- Porque tu misma dijiste que antes de decírselo Naruto para que te dé vacaciones se lo dirás a Kakashi-sense. –dice despreocupada. – ¿Y? ¿Cómo se lo tomo? –pregunta con interés.

Yukiko alza el rostro para mirar el techo como comúnmente suele hacerlo cuando algo no le importa o no quiere que vean los sentimientos que su mirada esta reflejando.

- Si, bueno. Primero pensó que no era suyo, luego pensó que me embarace a propósito para obligarlo a no sé que, y después termino pidiéndole una misión larga a Naruto escapando prácticamente. –comenta de una forma como sino le hubiera importado o lastimado.

Sakura ensancho los ojos, sabia que su sensei es un vago que muestra irresponsabilidad, y aunque sea irresponsable muchas veces cuando la situación lo requiere muestra mucha responsabilidad, madurez, seriedad, ¡en fin!, se muestra como una persona que hace que uno lo admire, pero ante esta situación se porto más inmaduro que Sasuke, incluso más bastardo.

- No pensé que Kakashi-sensei fuera tan poco hombre como para huir así de su responsabilidad. –dice molesta y sintiéndose decepcionada.

- Si, bueno… la verdad ya sabia desde el principio que él podría sentir cariño hacia mí por estos años que hemos vivido juntos, pero es más que lógico que no es amor. Es normal que lo haya tomado así porque después de todo ama su soltería y piensa que un hijo se la quitara. –dice con tranquilidad e indiferencia sin dejar de ver el techo.

- Yukiko por favor. Kakashi-sensei perdió su soltería desde que sale contigo. De eso nos dimos cuenta todos, no puedo creer que él no lo haya hecho. –dice como si fuera obvio. –pero ¿por qué dices las cosas como si no te importaran?

- No tengo porque darle importancia a algo que ya paso. Lo hecho, hecho esta y bueno, tengo que hacerme responsable de las consecuencias de mis decisiones, sin importar que no haya sido la única responsable. –dice indiferente.

- Hablas como si no te haya dolido que el hombre con quien has tenido una relación de más de cuatro años, del cual esperas un hijo te haya dicho o actuado respecto la noticia del embarazo. Yo en tu lugar la verdad estuviera devastada, más si lo amara. Lo que me dice que tú tampoco amabas a sensei. –dice resignada, soltando un profundo suspiro, pero sus ojos se ensancharon cuando ella bajo el rostro mostrándole su mirada llena de frialdad.

- Tú más que nadie sabe que un ninja no debe mostrar sus debilidades ante los demás, menos cuando se es ANBU. Esos sentimientos se supone que no debemos tenernos cuando nos convertimos en ANBU.

- No debemos, pero los tenemos. Somos humanos después de todo, pero es diferente no tenerlos a simplemente no mostrarlos. –dice con seriedad Sakura.

- Bueno, ahí tienes tu respuesta. –dice cortante al momento de ponerse de pie.

Entonces Sakura lo entendió, no es que a la pelinegra no le doliera simplemente no lo demuestra, y no es que no ame a Kakashi, simplemente oculta lo que siente.

- Me voy. –dice indiferente.

- Pensé que te quedarías a comer. –dice extrañada, no estando segura si se va porque se enojo o la ofendió.

- Bueno, solo te asustaba. –dice pensativa. –La verdad no cocinas muy bien Sakura, y de tu comida a la de mi abuela prefiero la de ella. –dice con burla y a Sakura le apareció un tic nervioso al ver que no se iba por lo que pensó.

- Espera. –Sakura cayó en cuenta de algo. – ¿Te estas quedando con tu abuela? –pregunta sorprendida.

- Si. Ayer termine con Kakashi, así que ya no viviré en su departamento. –dice despreocupada.

- Pero tienes dinero y eres ya lo suficiente adulta para vivir por ti misma retándote o comprándote un departamento. Además pensé que tu abuela te dijo que no te aceptaría de vuelta en casa si decides vivir con ese vago, como llamo a sensei. –dice también pensativa.

- Si, pero la sigo visitando a pesar de que ya no vivía con ella, no soy tan desconsiderada. Y cuando le dije lo del embarazo se emociono tanto. Creo que fue la que mejor tomo la noticia, y ahora me cuida de más. Su lado materno despertó nuevamente ayer que le dije que la razón por la que le pedía quedarme a dormir en su casa y ella misma fue quien me exigió que viva con ella y yo no pude negarme. –dice con diversión, recordando la emoción en su abuela al enterarse que será bisabuela.

- _(La señora Kaede debe adorar los niños)_ –una gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca de Sakura.

* * *

><p>Cuatro meses después.<p>

Se ve a Kakashi y Sasuke saltar a toda velocidad por las ramas de los arboles del bosque que esta cerca de Konoha.

A Sasuke se le ve ansioso por llegar. Había conseguido terminar la misión en la mitad de tiempo que estaba previsto, y eso que lo consiguió a pesar de que Kakashi se mostro mas vago de lo acostumbrado, era como si él quisiera alargar la misión, pero Sasuke no iba a permitir que por culpa de la pereza de su ex sensei el tiempo se alargue, así que se encargo de hacer que Kakashi haga lo que tenga que hacer sin importar que el mismo Sasuke tenga que hacer el doble del trabajo.

Por otro lado el pelinegro también noto a Kakashi algo distraído en varios combates contra los ninjas que tenían que exterminar, como si su cabeza estuviera pensando en otras cosas, eso si extraño a Sasuke ya que Kakashi nunca ha dejado que nada lo distraiga cuando esta peleando contra alguien más, incluso varias veces le tuvo que salvar el trasero, eso le levanto el ego más porque antes era Kakashi quien le salvaba el trasero a él, pero ahora las cosas se invirtieron.

- Oye Sasuke.

El pelinegro miro de reojo al peli-plata notando que este mira al frente, se le ve serio y extrañamente ahora no ha sacado su novela para leer mientras salta las ramas de los arboles. Sasuke sabe que esta raro, pero no es de los que divagan por saber lo que le pasa, aunque ciertamente le preocupa, después de todo considera a ese hombre como parte de su familia aunque no lo admita.

- ¿Qué hubieras hecho si hubieras sabido que Sakura estaba embarazada antes de irte?

Sasuke no entendió la razón de la pregunta, la verdad le extraño y regreso su mirada al frente mostrándose inexpresivo como la gran parte del tiempo.

- Sencillamente ese hubiera sido mi pretexto para quedarme a su lado y no intentar alejarme para que ella deje de amarme. –contesta con sinceridad, sentía la sensación de que tenia que hablarle con la verdad esta vez.

- Comprendo. –dice con tranquilidad, sonriendo de forma seca bajo su mascara.

Sasuke tenía la sensación de preguntarle la razón de su pregunta, pero se contuvo, no quería ser entrometido y mucho menos mostrar interés, y así ambos continuaron su camino en silencio como llevan haciéndolo desde que salieron del despacho de Gaara.

* * *

><p>Después de entregar el informe a Naruto. Kakashi invito a Sasuke a comer, a este se le hizo extraño por lo general Kakashi es tan codo que no invita a nadie a comer al menos que se vea obligado, pero acostumbrado a lo extraño que ha estado su sensei estos meses simplemente camino a su lado dándole a entender que aceptaba la invitación.<p>

Ambos van caminando por el centro de la aldea, el peli-plata tiene las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y Sasuke tiene sus manos cruzadas tras su nuca.

- ¡Abuela estoy cansada y con pies hinchados! Hubieras venido sola al mercado.

- No te quejes niña, necesitas caminar por el bien de tu bebé.

Kakashi detuvo su paso al reconocer esas voces y volteo a su derecha viendo caminar hacia ellos a Yukiko junto con su abuela, ambas siguen alegando que no han notado su presencia.

El peli-plata se muestra sorprendido, tenía meses sin verla y la había extrañado, además que se le hizo que se veía más hermosa. No pudo evitar buscándole cambios, noto que la chica no usa ropas ninja, sino unas casuales. Viste un top gris, y encima una blusa larga de tirantes color azul, que es holgada, le llega debajo de los glúteo, unos mallones grises, y lo único ninja que lleva son las sandalias negras, ni la banda ninja lleva puesta ahora. Su cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta dejando caer algunos mechones sobre su rostro. Pudo notar como su cabello esta mas largo a pesar de tenerlo recogido, como tenia un extraño brillo en los ojos que la hacia ver mucho mas atrayente para él, pero lo que más noto es lo mucho que ha crecido su vientre, a su parecer se ve mas grande de lo que se debería ver con sus cinco meses de embarazo, pero él pensó que con lo sobreprotectora que es la señora Kaede seguramente se debe a que su abuela la ha de estar alimentando muy bien para que crezca más el bebé. Otra cosa que noto que había crecido en la chica eran sus senos, y sabía que es debido al embarazo, pero eso no evito que a él le dieran ganas de tocarlos.

Sasuke al sentir a Kakashi detenerse hizo lo mismo y lo miro extrañado notando que este esta absorto mirando hacia cierta dirección, así que sintió curiosidad y siguió con su mirada la misma dirección a donde ve el peli-plata y al ver a Yukiko en compañía de una anciana se sorprendió al verle ese enorme vientre a la pelinegra, y entendió muchas cosas, el porque su sensei tomo una misión larga, porque estuvo mas raro y distraído estos meses y en especial la razón de la pregunta que le hizo hace un momento.

Sasuke pudo notar como Yukiko alza la mirada y sus ojos muestran sorpresa al toparse con la mirada de Kakashi, también noto como la anciana fruncía el entrecejo molesta al ver al ninja, mas ninguna de las dos detuvieron su paso. Yukiko simplemente aparto su mirada mostrando indiferencia a diferencia de la anciana que fulmina con la mirada a Kakashi.

- No deberían aceptar en la aldea a vagos cobardes. –murmura la anciana cuando paso alado de Kakashi, pero ambos varones escucharon perfectamente el murmuro furioso de la anciana.

La anciana y la pelinegra siguieron su camino, y Kakashi siguió con su mirada al frente mientras que Sasuke lo volteo a ver.

- Vamos Sasuke-chan, tengo mucha hambre. –Kakashi voltea hacia Sasuke dejándole ver su ojo cerrado en señal de estar sonriendo bajo la mascara, y siguió caminando retomando la dirección de antes.

Sasuke también comenzó a caminar a la par, sin poder evitar mirar de reojo a Kakashi, sabia que él sentía su mirada pero lo ignoraba manteniendo su mirada al frente. Sasuke suspiro con pesadez y regreso su mirada al frente. Frunció el entrecejo al sentir la necesidad de querer ayudarlo, sentía que debía pagarle todas esas veces en que el peli-plata lo ayudo y aconsejo.

- ¿Sabes que es lo que mas lamento de haberme ido sin saber que deje a Sakura embarazada? –pregunta indiferente Sasuke. Kakashi lo miro de reojo, no mostrando la sorpresa que le causo escuchar eso de parte de Sasuke. –El no haber estado ahí para cuidar a Sakura en su embarazo. –comenzó a hablar sin esperar respuesta. –El haberla lastimado mucho más con mi abandono estando ella embarazada, el haberla hecho sentir que solo la use, el no haber estado con Sakura cuando mi hijo nació, pero lo que mas lamento es que él ni siquiera sepa que soy su padre, y aun así me odie por haber abandonado a su madre. –Kakashi ensancho levemente su ojos mostrando la sorpresa que le causo oír todo eso viniendo de alguien como Sasuke. –Tu hijo aun no nace, no dejes que nazca sin estar cerca de ti y llegue a odiarte. Yo daría lo que sea para volver el tiempo atrás y borrar mis errores, que fueron muchos.

- No es tan sencillo Sasuke. –dice indiferente, regresando su vista al frente.

- ¿Qué lo hace difícil? –Sasuke alza una ceja al ver que hablo como si él fuera un niño pequeño y no entendiera las cosas. –No es sorpresa para nadie la forma en que la vez, y yo vi como la viste ahora. Tu mismo dijiste que somos muy parecidos, y sé que simplemente tienes miedo de volver a perder las personas que amas… yo que me he alejado de ellas por esa misma razón te digo que el alejarse no funciona para protegerlos. Sencillamente pierdes tiempo valioso, y llegara el día en que ellos mueran y te sentirás peor por no haber estado ahí para protegerlos, y mucho peor al darte cuenta que ese tiempo que te alejaste para "protegerlos" pudiste disfrutando estando con ellos… ese pensamiento fue el que me motivo a regresar a la aldea.

- No lo entiendes Sasuke, aunque sepa que me aterra perderla, me aterra mucho más que ese hijo que ella espera sea como yo.

- Solo mira a Raito, Kakashi. Es mi hijo, y es tan diferente a mí. –dice con fastidio, ante su absurdo pensamiento.

- ¡No lo entiendes te digo!—Kakashi detiene su paso al igual que Sasuke que lo mira sorprendido al ver lo exaltado que lo que le hablo. –¡Ella es ninja, yo soy ninja! Nuestra vida esta en constante peligro, sé que ninguno dejara de ser ninja por la sencilla razón de ser padres! ¡Y tarde o temprano ese niño o niña se quedara sin nadie, se quedara solo, maldiciendo la razón por la que fue traído a este mundo si tarde o temprano íbamos a morir dejándolo solo, porque nuestra profesión nos llevo a la muerte, y porque ni por él la dejamos! –ahora Sasuke entendía ese "temo que sea como yo", sabia lo que su sensei vivió en su infancia al quedarse solo por la muerte de sus padres, lo sabia con exactitud porque él mismo lo vivió en carne propia, pero sus años en soledad le han hecho ver muchas cosas con mas claridad.

- Por esa razón deberías disfrutarla más a ella y a tu hijo. –dice con seriedad.

Kakashi ensancho su ojo, y luego inclino su rostro hacia abajo haciendo que su cabello tape su rostro más.

- Siendo aconsejado por el alumno más inmaduro que he tenido. –dice con diversión y Sasuke lo mira molesto, pensando que esta es la ultima vez que intenta ayudarlo, y él que lo hacia solo porque no quería que viva lo que esta viviendo él. –Mejor dejamos esa invitación a comer para después, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Sasuke suspiro con pesadez al ver a su sensei desaparecer en una nube de humo. Ahora siente lo que sentía su sensei cuando él intentaba aconsejarlo, y él por cabezón mejor se iba o lo ignoraba.

- ¡Sasuke-san!

El pelinegro volteo todo su cuerpo hacia atrás viendo a Raito que lo mira sorprendido y no pudo evitar sentir calidez en su pecho al verlo después de cuatro meses que en su vida se le habían echo eternos esa cantidad de tiempo, lo extraño tanto al igual que a Sakura.

Raito se sintió feliz de ver a Sasuke nuevamente, la verdad lo había extrañado, pero luego recordó lo que le prometió a su madre y su sonrisa se borro.

- Sasuke-san ¿puedo pedirle un favor?

El pelinegro alzo una ceja extrañado, pero simplemente asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Haga las paces con mi mamá, de esa forma ella dejara que le siga hablando y vaya a entrenar con usted. –dice apenado y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Sakura te prohibió hablarme? –pregunta molesto y Raito se mordió la lengua por haberle dicho eso.

- Es solo que ella sigue molesta con usted por irse de la aldea. No se enoje. –dice algo nervioso por la mirada del pelinegro que muestra frialdad, pensando que lo había ofendido.

- Esa terca mujer va oírme. –gruñe molesto y salta hacia un tejado para irse saltando de tejado a tejado a gran velocidad.

- ¡Demonios Raito, tienes que pasarte de bocón! –exclama molesto consigo mismo golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano. –Seguro Sasuke-san se sintió ofendido. –el chico salto hacia el mismo tejado en el que segundos antes salto Sasuke. – ¡ESPERE SASUKE-SAN! ¡NO VAYA A PELEARSE CON MI MAMÁ! –grita comenzando a saltar los tejados en la misma dirección, esperando que por su culpa no se creen mas problemas entre su madre y Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sakura esta en el patio de su casa entrenando. Su cuerpo esta sudoroso y esta algo agitada, pero detuvo su entrenamiento al sentirse jalada del brazo viendo a Sasuke que la mira molesto.<p>

- ¿Por qué demonios tenias que terminar tan rápido una misión así de larga? –pregunta con fastidio.

- ¿Cómo sabes que tipo de misión iba a hacer? –pregunta molesto, pero luego ensancha levemente los ojos y muestra mas furia en ellos. –Tú le pediste a Naruto que me mandara a esa misión. –no lo pregunto, lo afirmo.

- Yo escogí la misión. –dice con fastidio, sin importarle que eso haya echo enojar más a Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta entre dientes. – ¿Tanto me odias que me quieres alejado de ti y Raito? –pregunta ocultando lo mucho que le duele suponer eso.

- Odiarte seria darte mucha importancia Sasuke. Sencillamente te quiero lejos de mi hijo. –dice con molestia, mirándolo a los ojos retadora.

- Sé que me he ganado a pulso que me quieras alejado de Raito, pero entiéndelo Sakura, no me alejare ni de él ni de ti. –dice con firmeza. –Antes tu eras quien quería estar conmigo sin importar lo que hiciera para alejarte, ¡pues bien! Ahora seré yo quien se mantenga pegado a ti sin importar lo que hagas para alejarme. –dice con firmeza.

- ¡No te entiendo Sasuke! No sé a que viene tu empeño por estar conmigo y con Raito cuando tu mismo nos has abandonado porque no quieres tener lazos, porque te hacemos débiles. –dice empezando a molestarse. – ¿Acaso el echo de que Raito es el primero del clan que quieres renacer quieres tenerlo contigo para entrenarlo y seguir conmigo el proceso de renacer tu clan porque fui la única idiota que permitió que la embarazaras? –pregunta furiosa y Sasuke frunce mas el entrecejo. –Si es eso pierdes tu tiempo Sasuke. Yo no pienso ser una maldita contenedora de hijos y no dejare que mi hijo sea un maldito Uchiha. Búscate a otra mujer que te ayude a renacer tu clan, estoy segura que no batallaras.

- ¡Maldita sea Sakura! ¡No es por eso! ¡Me vale reconstruir mi clan!

- ¿Por qué habría de creerte? Tu ambición siempre ha sido tu venganza y reconstruir tu clan. Estoy más que segura que solo por eso regresaste y al ver que ya tienes al primero de tu clan reconstruido quieres entrenarlo, por eso no quieres alejarte de Raito.

- Por Dios mujer, me vale mierda si Raito es fuerte o no. ¡Yo estoy con él porque es nuestro hijo!

- ¿Nuestro?

Sakura y Sasuke ensancharon los ojos al oír esa voz tan conocida para ambos preguntar eso. Sakura levanta la vista temerosa y Sasuke voltea, viendo ambos al Raito que esta con los ojos muy abiertos parado a un par de metros de ellos.

- Mamá. –Raito miro a Sakura, preguntándole con su mirada una respuesta sobre eso y Sakura sintió su corazón acongojarse, se quería dar de golpes contra la pared por ser tan idiota al discutir eso con Sasuke sabiendo que hay probabilidad de que su hijo llegara. – ¿Por qué Sasuke-san dijo nuestro hijo? ¿Él-él es mi padre? –pregunta temeroso y Sakura volteo el rostro no atreviéndose a contestarle y a Raito eso le confirmo lo que quería saber por lo que sus ojos se cristalizaron.

- Si Raito. Yo soy el bastardo que los abandono. –dice con seriedad Sasuke.

Las primeras lágrimas resbalaron por los ojos de Raito, se sentía decepcionado al saber que ese hombre que se gano su admiración y respeto es ese bastardo que lleva años odiando. Sakura apretó los puños sintiéndose mas furiosa hacia Sasuke, mientras que Sasuke sintió su corazón oprimirse al ver como los ojos de Raito comenzaban a reflejar odio hacia él.

**Continuará**

**waaa! Raito ya sabe ke sasuke es su padre... ke pasara? lo perdonara? lo seguira odiando? kakashi dejara de ser un cabezon? el hyuga les bajara nuevamente la vieja a kakashi y sasuke? hyuga sobrevira a la furia de maestro y alumno?**

**spero el kap les haya gustado n_n**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	9. ¿Genjutsu o efectos del alcohol?

**¿Genjutsu o efectos del alcohol?**

- ¿Por qué Sasuke-san dijo nuestro hijo? ¿Él-él es mi padre? –pregunta temeroso y Sakura volteo el rostro no atreviéndose a contestarle y a Raito eso le confirmo lo que quería saber por lo que sus ojos se cristalizaron.

- Si Raito. Yo soy el bastardo que los abandono. –dice con seriedad Sasuke.

Las primeras lágrimas resbalaron por los ojos de Raito, se sentía decepcionado al saber que ese hombre que se gano su admiración y respeto es ese bastardo que lleva años odiando. Sakura apretó los puños sintiéndose mas furiosa hacia Sasuke, mientras que Sasuke sintió su corazón oprimirse al ver como los ojos de Raito comenzaban a reflejar odio hacia él.

- ¡Te odio! –gruñe furioso en el momento en que sus ojos apareció el sharingan con apenas dos comas.

Sasuke sintió en su corazón el dolor de esas palabras peor que un ardor de heridas, más sus ojos y rostro no mostro absolutamente nada.

Sakura se sorprendió al oírle decir esas palabras a su hijo con tanto rencor, y al notar como apretaba sus puños con fuerza intentando contenerse.

Raito quería golpear a su padre, hacerle pagar todo el sufrimiento que esta seguro debió haber vivido su madre, pero se contuvo, y mejor dio media vuelta y salto al tejado de su casa, para luego saltar hacia otro tejado e irse alejando de tejado en tejado a toda velocidad que tiene en ese momento.

- ¡RAITO! –grita Sakura mirando por donde se fue su hijo, para luego mirar molesta hacia donde esta Sasuke, el cual mantenía su mirada tranquila hacia donde Raito se fue. –Bien hecho Sasuke. –dice con sarcasmo, para luego regresar su vista hacia donde se fue su hijo y saltar hacia el tejado para seguirlo.

- Con que así más o menos se sentía Itachi cuando le profesaba odio con palabras y la mirada. –murmura a la vez que una seca sonrisa adorna su rostro y aprieta los puños con fuerza.

* * *

><p>Kakashi llego a su departamento, con tan solo entrar se dio cuenta que faltaban ciertas cosas, mas específicamente las cosas que eran de Yukiko. Al peli-plata no pareció importarle y siguió caminando por su departamento hasta la habitación.<p>

- _(Debí imaginarme que su aroma desaparecía si tiene cuatro meses sin estar aquí)_ –Kakashi frunció el entre cejo y camino hacia el ropero, abrió las puertas viendo que ahora solo hay ropa de él. – ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué se le haya olvidado algo y venga a recogerlo? –el peli-plata rodo su ojos ante sus absurdas acciones.

Kakashi camino hacia la cama y se aventó en ella, cayendo acostado boca arriba y miro el techo con aburrimiento, para luego cerrar su ojo y la imagen de Yukiko como la vio hace un momento vino a su mente haciendo que abra nuevamente su ojo mostrando cansancio.

- Y así es como Hatake Kakashi no puede olvidar a una mujer. –dice con cansancio, soltando un profundo suspiro.

El ninja copy voltea a su derecha viendo que Yukiko si dejo algo, ahí sobre el buro esta la llave del departamento que él mismo le dio cuando le pidió que vivieran juntos, provocando que su ojo muestre melancolía, jamás imagino que llegara a extrañar a alguien tanto.

* * *

><p>Frente a una joyería, mirando por los estantes desde afuera están Kiba y Shino, el primero mira con aburrimiento mientras que el segundo lo hace con interés.<p>

- Ya hombre, escoge el que sea. Solo pide uno de compromiso. –dice con fastidio el castaño haciendo que el pelinegro deje de ver los anillos y voltee hacia su compañero.

- Esto es importante para una mujer, es algo que usara por toda la vida, así que tiene que ser perfecto. –dice con seriedad, usando ese tono de voz carente de emociones.

- Para mi es igual. Sencillamente todos los anillos son parecidos. –dice con aburrimiento. – Además ¿Quién dice que es para siempre? Existe el divorcio. –dice con burla.

- Cuando uno piensa en casarse no piensa en el divorcio.

- Si tú lo dices. –dice sin mucho interés. –Cuando me pediste que te acompañara para comprarle un añillo a Himeko pensé que iba a ser aburrido, pero no tanto.

- Kiba. Eres mi compañero de equipo desde hace años, por enden mi mejor amigo. Es tu deber acompañarme en este momento importante de mi vida. –dice con mas seriedad, aun así sigue sin emplearle emociones como siempre.

- Si, si, si Shino. –dice con aburrimiento al momento de rodar los ojos, siguiéndole la corriente ya que le dijo lo mismo cuando le pidió que lo acompañara a escoger el anillo. –¿Sabes? –dice con diversión haciendo que el pelinegro se interese más en lo que dirá. – cuando conseguiste novia me sorprendí mucho, pensé que te quedarías soltero toda la vida, esa obsesión a los insectos es poco atractiva. –dice con burla.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? A Himeko le gustan mucho los insectos. –pregunta no entendiendo el comentario.

- _(Y eso la hace aun mas rara que tu, pero imagino que siendo de tu mismo clan es lógico)_ –al castaño le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras sonríe nervioso. –Bueno, lo que me sorprende aun más es que hayas decidido casarte siendo que apenas tienen dos años de novios. Llevan muy poco y ya te quieres amarrar de por vida. –dice mirándolo como el bicho raro que es.

- No necesito más tiempo para estar seguro que Himeko es con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y con la que quiero formar una familia. –dice con seriedad.

- Que profundo. –dice falsamente sorprendido para después silbar mostrando impresión.

- Tal vez deberías tú también dar el siguiente paso. Llevas más de tres años con Kaori-san y viven juntos. Deberías pensar en formalizar más su relación.

Kiba se abrazo a si mismo, frotando sus manos en sus brazos como si le hubiera dado frio y su cara adquirió una mueca de terror.

- Así estamos bien, somos muy jóvenes para casarnos. –dice temeroso y Shino alza ambas cejas, ya que para él la única joven es Kaori.

* * *

><p>Encima de la cabeza del primer Hokage de la gran estatua de la aldea esta sentado Raito, que tiene sus piernas flexionadas y esconde su rostro entre estas, su cuerpo tiene leves espasmo en señal de estar llorando.<p>

- _(¿Por qué tenia que ser Sasuke-san? ¿Por qué el hombre que se ha ganado un respeto y cariño especial en mi desde que lo conocí tenia que ser mi padre?)_ –el pequeño sentía un profundo vacio en su pecho, la decepción y el dolor de ser abandonado por Sasuke en verdad lo deprimía.

- Sabias que estarías aquí.

Raito se sobresalta al oír la voz de su madre viniendo de atrás de él, hablándole de esa forma tan amorosa con la que siempre lo hace. Alzo su rostro dejando ver sus mejillas manchadas por lagrimas y volteo por sobre su hombro viéndola.

Sakura al ver ese dolor en los ojos de su hijo sintió su corazón apretarse, sus ganas de matar a Sasuke aumentaron, pero primero esta su hijo.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste mamá? –pregunta algo sorprendido.

- Sueles venir aquí siempre que te sientes triste y yo te veía de lejos pero siempre solía esperar a que tú me dijeras lo que te molesta o entristece, pero ahora quería acercarme. –dice con algo de diversión y el niño se sorprendió al saber eso. – La razón por la que querías que no le hablaras y te alejaras de él es porque no quería que descubrieras que es tu padre.

- Ahora lo sé. –dice con algo de tristeza.

- Lamento no habértelo dicho antes. –dice con culpabilidad mientras se sienta a su lado.

- No tienes porque pedir disculpas mamá. –dice negando levemente con la cabeza. –Sabía que si tu no hablabas de mi padre y no me decías quien era es porque pensabas que era lo mejor para mi. Y a mi no me intereso saber sobre alguien que nos abandono.

Sakura le sonrío levemente a Raito y este le respondió la sonrisa, para luego entrecerrar sus ojos al sentir la caricia que su madre le daba en la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes? – Sakura miro al frente y Raito la miro con interés por lo que dirá. –Cuando era una niña solía ser demasiado tímida y tullida. –Raito puso mucho más interés, esta es la primera vez que su madre le hablara de cuando era niña y tenia mucho interés por saber, siempre ha tenido curiosidad. –Eso era porque los niños se burlaban mucho de mi gran frente. –dice con diversión al momento de hacerse el cabello hacia atrás mostrándosela.

- Pero si yo la tengo igual. –dice apenado al momento que sus mejillas se sonrojan y con una de sus mano hace el cabello que le cae sobre su frente hacia atrás.

- Es defecto heredado de mí. –dice divertida. –para mi tu frente me es adorable. –dice cariñosa, volteando hacia él dejando un beso en su frente, haciéndolo sonrojar más.

- Para mi también tu frente es adorable. –dice apenado, alzándose un poco para besar la frente de su madre sorprendiéndola, pero cuando él se separo sonrío amorosa. –esos niños eran unos tontos por burlarse de eso. –dice molesto.

- Bueno, cuando se es niño muchas veces algunos son muy crueles con otros niños, en especial con los que se dejan. –dice pensativa y Raito asintió levemente ya que ha visto como muchos de sus compañeros molestan a otros niños mas débiles. –Y yo como no me defendía me molestaban más, pero luego conocí a Ino, y me enseño a tener mas seguridad en mi misma y me ayudo a tener amigos.

Raito se sorprendió al saber que Ino fue la primera amiga de su madre y lo que hizo por ella, desde ahora será su tía consentida a su punto de vista.

- Y luego, cuando tenia ocho años conocí a Sasuke. –Raito frunció el entrecejo. –le comente a Ino que me gustaba no dándome cuenta que a ella también le gustaba. –dice divertida. –Con el tiempo me fui haciendo más egoísta y caprichosa, como toda hija única de mi edad, y cuando me entere que a Ino le gustaba también Sasuke rompí nuestra amistad. –el pelirrojo se sorprendió al saber que por su padre su madre rompió una valiosa amistad. – La verdad no lo hice por que me gustara Sasuke, lo hice más que nada para así ambas tener la misma oportunidad con él y no retenerse por ser amiga de la otra. –dice pensativa, como si intentara recordar sus motivos. – ¡Pero en fin! Era una niña, solemos ser muy tontas a esa edad. –Raito asintió dándole la razón, recordando a las locas de su club de fans. –pasaron los años y me volví la típica fan girl de Sasuke. Todas las niñas gustaban de él, lo alababan, intentaban llamar su atención y yo no seria la excepción. –dice divertida y al niño se le sombreo la frente de negro al saber que su madre era una fan girl, una igualita a la que lo acosan en la escuela desde que entro a ella, una de esas hostigosas que tan mal le caen. –Pero así como alababa a Sasuke, odiaba a Naruto porque se la pasaba acosándome llamándome Sakura-chan, y porque me dejaba llevar por como los demás aldeanos lo trataban. –Raito no dejaba de sorprenderse, su madre cuando niña era muy diferente a la de ahora, a la que él admira. –Como ya te había dicho, cuando uno es niño hace cosas que luego lamenta, dejándose llevar por la inmadurez. –aclara al ver la decepción en sus ojos, Raito asintió intentando entenderla. –Cuando cumplí doce años y me gradué de la academia nos asignaron un equipo gennin en donde tendríamos un junnin como líder y maestro. A mi me fue tocado formar equipo con Sasuke, cosa que me alegro de sobremanera porque según yo así lograría conquistarlo y seria la envidia de todas las niñas de mi edad, en especial de Ino. Me toco con Naruto que cuando lo supe sentí que nada podía ser perfecto. –dice divertida, la verdad Raito no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo superficial que solía ser su madre. –Y con Kakashi-sensei, ese ninja que no sabia si admirar cuando sacaba su lado heroico, o decepcionarme ante su lado vago, flojo y mentiroso. –dice divertida. Raito comenzó a sentirse ansioso, sabía que su madre empezara a contarle cosas de cuando era gennin, y eso lo emocionaba. –En el equipo poco a poco fui madurando, dándome cuenta de cosas que en verdad importan, haciendo de lado lo superficial y encontré mi camino ninja. Aprendí a respetar, admirar y a querer a mi sensei, ese que me enseño muchas cosas y siempre me protegió. Aprendí a respetar, admirar, apreciar y querer a Naruto, que me hizo ver que no solo es un cabeza hueca desesperante, sino también un chico que me quiere, que siempre me defendió y cuido, un chico que jamás se rinde y siempre hacia lo posible por hacerse mas fuerte para defender a los que ama, su fortaleza me sorprendía y me hacia admirarlo cada vez más porque a pesar de ser huérfano y vivir una infancia de rechazo a su persona él jamás se derrumbo y siempre ponía a todo el mundo sobre su felicidad. –Raito empezó a sentir más admiración por su tío Naruto, y le hubiera gustado conocerlo cuando niño. –Otra cosa que aprendí es amar en verdad a Sasuke, a ya no solo querer estar con él simplemente por ser el chico cool, guapo y fuerte de la clase. Quería conocerlo y consolar su soledad, deseaba hacerlo feliz, pero él era muy cerrado y no me lo permitió, o cuando me lo permitía era muy poco, aun así él siempre me defendió, protegió e incluso me animo y apoyo cuando veía que no tenia seguridad en mis habilidades... a su manera, pero lo hacia, haciendo que me enamore más de él. Pero para él siempre fui un estorbo en el equipo, o eso me hacia pensar muchas veces. –dice con tranquilidad, no quería mostrar lo que la forma en que Sasuke la trato le afecto, mientras que Raito frunció el entrecejo. –Aun así el equipo siete formo lazos fuertes y especiales. –le sonríe levemente mostrándose nostálgica. –Pero había un problema, Sasuke siempre tuvo una ambición y para logarla necesitaba poder, y la única forma que vio de obtenerlo es rompiendo todo lazo que lo una a la aldea, y por eso la abandono yéndose con un traidor de la aldea. Separando a nuestra familia, nuestro equipo.

Pero aunque Sasuke haya intentado romper esos lazos jamás lo logro aunque no lo demostrara, y nosotros no dejamos que se rompieran.

Entrenamos por tres años, cada uno con un sannin. Sasuke con el sannin traidor Orochimaru. Naruto con Jiraiya-sama y yo con Tsunade-shishou. La coincidencia de todo esto es que nuestros maestros fueron también compañeros de equipo, compañeros que también las circunstancia los separo.

Después de tres años, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei y yo nos volvimos a ver, formamos un nuevo equipo, equipo donde Kakashi ya no seria el sensei, sino seriamos iguales, compañeros. –Raito asintió con emoción. –Nuestra meta era traer de regreso al compañero desertor, y aunque nos dio muchos dolores de cabeza, aunque casi perdemos la vida varias veces, y aunque siempre nos trajo decepciones, al final él solo regreso poniéndose de nuestro lado en la última guerra ninja.

Si alguna vez perdí las esperanzas en que Sasuke regresara y llegue a pensar que él rompió todo lazo con nosotros, en ese momento confirme que Naruto tenia razón, que esos lazos que teníamos jamás se romperán, y Sasuke demostró que somos importantes para él. –Raito escucha atento, sintiendo varios sentimientos hacia Sasuke, y eso en cierta parte le molesta. –Así que acabando la guerra, Sasuke se quedo con nosotros, y el original equipo siente volvió a estar unido. –dice con melancolía, recordando los sentimientos que tuvo en esa época. –Pero la felicidad de estar nuevamente juntos duro poco. Sasuke sufrió demasiado en el pasado, y su carácter solitario y rencoroso no le permitía ser feliz, pero nosotros no nos dábamos por vencidos, tal vez eso fue nuestro error, o mi error.

Te admito que yo seguía amándolo, incluso más de lo que hice en el pasado. Y un día antes de que él abandonara la aldea nuevamente le demostré mi amor.

- ¿Cómo? –pregunta curioso y Sakura sonríe nerviosa.

- Cuando estés más grande sabrás como. –dice ampliando su sonrisa nerviosa y Raito hizo un infantil puchero decepcionado. –Pero él al día siguiente se fue rompiéndome el corazón, pero dejándome un hermoso regalo que me dio fortaleza y me ayudo a seguir adelante. Y ese regalo fuiste tú. –dice amorosa, picándole la nariz de forma juguetona, haciéndolo sonrojar. –Sasuke se fue sin saber de tu existencia Raito, él no te abandono a ti. Incluso estoy segura que si hubiera sabido de tu existencia hubiera regresado antes.

Si te digo esto es porque no quiero que lo odies, lo que paso entre él y yo es entre nosotros, tu no tienes que forzar tus sentimientos por errores de nosotros.

- Aun así no puedo evitar odiarlo por lo que te hizo sufrir a ti, te abandono dejándote sola. –dice molesto.

- No me dejo sola, porque me dejo a ti, además tenia muchos amigos que con su cariño me hicieron mas fuerte. –dice divertida.

- ¿Quieres que lo perdone? –pregunta ofendido por la idea.

- Quiero que deseches sentimientos negativos de tu persona, más si esos sentimientos son hacia alguien que en cierta forma ayudo a tu existencia. –dice con madurez. –Yo no odio a Sasuke, Raito, sencillamente le tengo resentimiento. Él fue parte importante de mi pasado y me salvo la vida muchas veces, no importa lo que me haga no lo odiare, porque él no solo fue mi primer amor, sino también fue parte de mi equipo, mi familia. –Sakura le acaricio la cabeza. –Piénsalo hijo. No seas rencoroso como Sasuke, aprende a perdonar. –Raito apretó los puños, le es difícil hacer lo que le pide su madre, pero por ella haría el intento y Sakura lo sabia, por lo que le sonrío levemente.

* * *

><p>Shino va caminando por las calles de Konoha, mirando atento el anillo dentro de la caja de terciopelo que sostiene en su mano derecho, frente a su rostro. Kiba que camina a su lado mira incrédulo la joya.<p>

- _(Al final de cuentas se decidió por el anillo con piedra en forma de mosca. Tengo la sensación que a Himeko le gustara… No deja de sorprenderme los raros gustos de los Aburame)_ –una gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca del castaño.

- Kiba. –Shino cerró la caja y volteo hacia su amigo, que alzo una ceja extrañado. – ¿Me harías el favor de guardarme el anillo?

- ¿Por?

- Porque se lo daré a Himeko hasta nuestro aniversario, y eso será durante dos días. Al vivir conmigo ella puede descubrirlo y arruinar la sorpresa. Y tú eres la única persona que sabe de esto y la única en quien confió para que me lo cuide.

- ¡Claro! –exclama al momento de dedicarle una amigable sonrisa.

- Gracias. –dice al momento de entregarle la caja y el castaño la guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su saco.

* * *

><p>El sol comienza a ocultarse. Por las calles de Konoha se ve a Choji y Shikamaru, ambos siguen vistiendo de forma parecida a antes, solo que el gordito lleva puesto un chaleco chunnin. A ambos se les ve más maduros, sus facciones son las de todos unos adultos, que ciertamente son muy parecidos a sus padres, incluso el vago se dejo crecer un poco de barba, así como la que tenía su sensei.<p>

- Oye Shikamaru, ¿no te gustaría ir a beber algo?

El vago cruza sus manos atrás de su nuca y alza el rostro al cielo, teniendo esa mueca de completo cansancio que hace a uno le de flojera con solo verlo.

- Mejor otro día Choji. Si llego tarde hoy a casa Temari me va matar. Ya sabes lo problemática que es esa mujer. –dice con cansancio. –Ayer me reclamo que no paso mucho tiempo con los niños y quiere que ahora cenemos en familia. –dice con aburrimiento y mostrándose aflojerado. –Pero es que mis hijos son tan problemáticos y ruidosos que no me dejan dormir, el único que es menos problemático es Soichiro, esa salió igual a mí. –dice con cierto orgullo por su primogénito.

- Eso hubieras pensado antes de tener tantos. Tienes cuatro y apenas tienes seis años de matrimonio.

- Pues ahí tienes a cuatro condones defectuosos. El primer condón defectuoso que me salió fue el culpable de que decidiera casarme sabiendo lo problemático que es… estoy pensando en demandar a la compañía pero sino me animo es porque seria demasiado problemático. –dice con cansancio.

- Pienso que te hubieras evitado tantos problemas si conocieras la abstinencia. –a Choji le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca porque a su amigo se le haga todo problemático menos el sexo, y Shikamaru bostezo.

- Pienso lo mismo, pero mis hormonas no, menos cuando Temari usa esos modelos de lencería en los que se gasta la gran parte de mi dinero. –dice pensativo y a Choji le resbalo otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

Ambos oyeron algo quebrarse haciendo que detengan su paso y volteen a verse con seriedad.

- ¡Señor debe irse, esta muy tomado!

- No molestes basura o te matare.

Esa voz se les hizo conocida a ambos así que asintiendo con la cabeza entraron al bar por el que pasaban viendo a Sasuke sentado en una silla recargándose en una mesa con su codo derecho y en su otra mano sostiene una botella que se empina cada dos por tres de forma busca sin importarle mojarse ante el liquido que cae. Sobre la mesa hay varias botellas mas y tiradas algunas quebradas. También notaron como todos en el lugar están alejados mirándolo temerosos.

Choji y Shikamaru se miraron extrañados, jamás se imaginaron ver a Uchiha Sasuke ebrio, y en ese estado tan deplorable. El vago camino hacia uno de los meseros y Choji lo siguió.

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta serio, apuntando con la mirada a Sasuke.

- Lleva más de cuatro horas aquí, tomando sin control y cuando uno de mis compañeros le intento convencer de que debería dejar de tomar y mejor se vaya a su casa tiro algunas botellas enojado, sus ojos se pusieron rojos y lo amenazo. Los clientes se sienten intimidados. –dice con seriedad.

- ¿Lo llevamos a casa Shikamaru? –pregunta Choji.

- ¿Nosotros? Yo no me atrevo a quitar al Uchiha de su vicio recién descubierto sabiendo el temperamento que tiene. Seguro si lo intentamos nos mete un chidori en el culo. –dice aflojerado y Choji palideció. –Sin contar que a nosotros no nos haría ni un mísero caso.

- Los únicos que se atreven a domar a la bestia son Kakashi-sensei, Sakura y Naruto. –dice pensativo. –Y no podemos irnos dejándolo aquí sabiendo que en ese estado puede cometer una loquera que dañara a alguien.

- Tienes razón. –dice resignado. –Temari me matara porque llegare tarde, pero ni modo. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios. –Tú ve por Naruto, y yo me quedo aquí vigilándolo. Si se atreve a hacer algo lo detengo con mi jutsu de sombras.

Choji asintió y salió corriendo del local, mientras que el vago camino hacia Sasuke.

El pelinegro levanto la mirada dispuesto a meter en una ilusión al maldito mesero que lo quiere sacar, pero al ver a un castaño con peinado de piña que se le hizo conocido dejo de hacer girar las aspas de su sharingan.

- ¿Me puedo sentar? –pregunta aflojerado.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? –pregunta con frialdad.

- Que mal educado. No recordar a alguien que te salvo el trasero una ves cuando niños. –dice con indiferencia, no mostrándose para nada ofendido. –Nara Shikamaru. –aclara al ver que fruncía el entrecejo molesto por no decirle quien es, mientras se sienta.

- ¿Qué quieres? –pregunta cortante, ya recordándolo.

- Nada, solo hacerte compañía.

- Pues no la necesito, así que lárgate.

- Oye si sigues así hasta Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura se alejaran.

- Sakura ya se alejo, ¿qué me importa si los demás lo hacen? –dice indiferente, inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo. Shikamaru alzo ambas cejas, no se imagino que al Uchiha le afectara tanto que Sakura se alejara como él dice.

- ¿Estás así porque Sakura no te quiere cerca? –pregunta algo incrédulo.

- Sakura, mi hijo. No sé para que regrese. –dice sin alzar el rostro no viendo la sorpresa en los ojos del vago.

- ¿Hijo? ¿Tienes un hijo?

- No te importa Nara. –dice molesto, alzando el rostro.

- _(Su hijo no puede ser quien estoy pensando_ –Shikamaru no deja de mostrar sorpresa en el momento que a su mente viene la imagen de Raito, mira a Sasuke con más atención y sus ojos casi salen de sus cuencas. –_ Había notado que Raito me recordaba a alguien, pero no le tome importancia para recordar a quien)_ –una leve sonrisa adorna el rostro del vago, el Uchiha tomado baja la guardia diciendo cosas que estando sobrio no diría, no al menos tan fácilmente.

- Bueno Uchiha, cada uno siembra lo que cosecha. –dice mostrándose indiferente.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé?

- Yo solo decía. –dice con aburrimiento y Sasuke vuelve a empinarse la botella.

* * *

><p>Naruto suspira resignado, ya es la hora de ir a casa, y esta ansioso por llegar. Su trabajo no le permite estar al pendiente de su esposa como tanto desea, y no puede evitar estar preocupado por el estado en el que esta.<p>

La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que levante la vista viendo a un agitado Choji.

- Naruto. Sasuke esta muy tomado y le esta dando problemas al dueño del lugar donde se encuentra. –dice algo alterado y el rubio ensancha los ojos. –Shikamaru se quedo para detenerlo en caso de que haga una locura.

- ¿Qué el deber de hokage nunca termina? –dice resignado y Choji lo mira con compasión, había notado que el rubio estaba por irse a casa temprano, como muy pocas veces tiene oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru suspiro aliviado al ver que su amigo trajo al rubio Hokage, la verdad le estaba preocupando que Sasuke siguiera tomando como si no tuviera fondo.<p>

El rubio se sorprendió al ver en el deplorable estado en el que esta su amigo, todo borracho y desprende un aura deprimente. Resignado camino hacia él y miro a Shikamaru.

- Gracias Shikamaru. –dice mirándolo agradecido.

- No es nada. Ahora me voy que seguro Temari me esta esperando. –dice aflojerado encaminándose a la puerta donde lo espera su amigo.

- Miren quien llego. El dobe que tengo por amigo que confabula con la molestia para sacarme de la aldea. –en su forma de hablar se le nota lo que se le dificulta, aun así no comete errores.

Naruto alzo una ceja al ver que lo mira con rencor, y no se molesto en pensar como se entero que Sakura le pidió que lo mandara de misión.

- ¿Quién los entiende? Hace años andaban atrás de mí pidiéndome que regrese, y ahora que quiero estar aquí juegan sucio y confabulan para sacarme de la aldea.

- Hai, hai. –dice siguiéndole la corriente. –Mejor vámonos Sasuke, en mi casa sigues tomando.

- No quiero irme a tu casa dobe traidor.

- ¿Por qué no quieres ir? –pregunta con cansancio.

- Porque no quiero ver como tu andas de meloso con tu esposa. –dice cortante.

- ¿Si prometo no andar de meloso con Hina-chan vienes? –pregunta con cansancio, quería llegar pronto a casa y lo mejor era darle por su lado.

- No, no quiero ir a tu casa y ver como tienes lo que yo por idiota perdí; una familia propia –dice con terquedad.

El rubio se sorprendió al oírlo decir a si mismo o dar a entender que le tiene envidia, pero también le pareció divertido que se llame a si mismo idiota.

- ¿A donde vas? –pregunta al verlo ponerse de pie, estando borracho su amigo le es mas difícil de descifrar lo que hará o dirá.

- ¿A donde mas? A la casa de mi molestia personal y la de mi hijo. –dice como si fuera obvio.

- ¿Con Sakura-chan? –pregunta incrédulo, sabiendo que si va así a casa de su amiga esta lo saca a patadas. – ¿Para que ir ahí? Sabes que Sakura-chan te sacara a patadas.

- Tengo que ir. Acabo de recordar que me fue infiel. –dice tétrico.

- Sasuke, ella nunca te ha sido infiel. –dice con cansancio.

- Lo fue. Anduvo con ese Hyuga cuando yo no estaba. –dice con rencor.

- ¿Neji? –pregunta sorprendido porque el pelinegro sepa eso, pero luego recordó con quien fue de misión y suspiro resignado, y él que no quería decir nada porque Neji es su primo político.

- Si, ese cabrón. –las aspas de su sharingan giraron nuevamente.

- Sasuke. –el rubio soltó un profundo suspiro. –Para empezar tú la abandonaste cuando te fuiste, así que no te fue infiel.

- Lo fue porque ella es mi mujer. –dice terco y el rubio rodo los ojos.

- Vale, yo iré contigo a casa de Sakura-chan. Pero vámonos de aquí. –dice resignado, y Sasuke asintió satisfecho al ver que ahora el rubio se pondrá de su lado.

* * *

><p>Naruto mira de reojo a Sasuke mientras camina, y es que el muy terco no quiere ayuda cuando muy apenas puede caminar ante el estado en el que esta, aun así van varias veces que se tropieza, pero logra no caer, la verdad le gustaría ver que se caiga para haber si así se le quita lo orgulloso.<p>

- Cuando halle al puto que puso este genjutsu le meteré un chidori en el culo. –dice molesto Sasuke, intentando identificar de donde proviene la técnica con su sharingan.

- No se llama genjutsu, se llaman efectos del alcohol. –dice divertido.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que estoy ebrio? –pregunta furioso, volteándolo a ver.

- No, solo un poco tomado. –dice con sarcasmo.

- Más te vale. –dice con firmeza y amenazante.

- _(Ebrio no detecta el sarcasmo)_ –el rubio lo mira incrédulo y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca, para después suspirar resignado. – ¿Por qué tengo que estar siempre preocupado de ti Sasuke cuando tu ni te preocupas por lo que me pasa? –dice en forma de reproche. –Ahorita debería estar cuidando a mi esposa, no a mi estúpido amigo que solo comente pendejadas. ¿Sabias que a Hinata ya tiene nueve meses y aun no nace mi hijo? No soy Kakashi-sensei, así que mi hijo no debería llegar tarde a su propio nacimiento. –dice frustrado. – ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estoy? Claro que no teme, pero no te importo ni siquiera preguntarme por la salud de mi hijo cuando llegaste, porque se supone sabias que nacería en este mes. Me haces creer que solo yo me preocupo por ti. –dice dolido y Sasuke lo mira sorprendido, para después regresar su mirada al frente y bajar la cabeza.

- Lo siento dobe, no soy buen amigo. Y tienen razón al decir que soy egoísta, solo pienso en mis problemas, no en los de los que siempre me apoyan. –dice con arrepentimiento.

Naruto se sorprendió al notar la sinceridad de sus palabras, y luego sonrío divertido, ebrio su amigo habla con más facilidad.

- ¿Y cuando debería haber nacido tu hijo? –pregunta mirándolo de reojo.

- Según Sakura-chan hace una semana. Hinata-chan y yo estamos muy preocupados, pero trato de mantenerme normal cuando estoy con ella para no preocuparla más. –dice con seriedad. – Por cierto, Sakura-chan va todos los días a mi casa para estar al pendiente por si el bebé le da por querer nacer. –dice divertido.

- Teniendo el padre que tiene simplemente al mocoso le dio por ponerse terco como su padre. –dice con algo de burla y Naruto rio divertido sabiendo que intenta animarlo.

- ¿Y tú que? ¿Por qué te pusiste así? No creo que haya sido solo porque te enteraste que Sakura-chan me pidió que te mande a una misión larga. –Sasuke bajo la cabeza.

- Mi hijo ya sabe que soy su padre. –dice de forma monótona y el rubio ensancho los ojos. –él me odia dobe.

- Raito no sabe odiar Sasuke.

- Tú no viste su mirada.

- Tal vez si hablas con él con toda sinceridad te entenderá, o lo intentara. Raito es muy compresivo, su madre lo educo muy bien.

- Oye dobe este no es el camino a casa de Sakura, mas bien es el camino a tu casa. –dice molesto alzando la mirada.

- _(Ebrio pero no pendejo)_ –el rubio sonrío nervioso. –Teme ya es tarde para que vayas a casa de Sakura-chan, ella debe estar dormida porque madruga. –dice con paciencia intentando convencerlo.

- Sino vas conmigo yo iré, tengo que reclamarle su infidelidad. –dice firme y el rubio suspira con pesadez.

- Ebrio eres mas terco teme, sabes que si vas y haces un show empeoraras las cosas.

- Quiero verla. –dice firme.

- Quieres pelear. –dice con fastidio.

- Al menos de esa forma puedo estar con ella. –dice con seriedad.

El rubio ensancho nuevamente los ojos, y luego suspiro resignado.

- Te acompañare, pero te dejo ahí y me voy. Y no le digas a Sakura-chan que te acompañe o morirá el sexto hokage sin haber conocido a su hijo. –dice temeroso.

- Has lo que quieras dobe. –Sasuke da media vuelta tambaleando para ir por el camino correcto y el rubio lo sigue resignado, no podrá dejarlo irse así solo, y si lo deja ir con Sakura es porque sabe que necesitan hablar y Sasuke ebrio es mas sincero, así que eso les puede ayudar, solo espera que no la cague más.

* * *

><p>Sakura acaba salir de bañar. Con su cabello mojado y vistiendo una bata de baño se adentra a su habitación, pero se detiene en la entrada al ver a Uchiha Sasuke entrar por la ventana de forma torpe mientras se peleaba con las cortinas.<p>

- Sasuke. –lo llama alzando una ceja al momento que cierra la puerta tras de ella y le pone seguro en dado caso que su hijo despierte y quiera entrar.

Sasuke alzo la mirada dejándole a Sakura ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, extrañándola más. En cuanto el pelinegro podía estar ebrio, pero sus hormonas están muy despiertas y al instante se activaron al ver a la peli-rosa en bata de baño con el cabello mojado que a él le pareció de lo más sensual.

- Te estaba buscando molestia. –dice con firmeza, intentando ignorar la excitación del momento.

- ¿Estás ebrio? –pregunta incrédula.

- No. –dice con molestia, mientras termina de adentrarse a la habitación y camina hacia ella tambaleándose y una gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca de la peli-rosa porque él negara lo obvio. –Solo estoy bajo los efectos de un genjutsu.

- Siendo así ¿por qué tu sharingan no lo detecta? Lo traes activado. –dice en un tono burlón haciendo que Sasuke se detenga a unos pasos frente a ella y la fulmine con la mirada.

- Porque es un genjutsu extraño, aun trato de detectarlo. –dice con seguridad y seriedad. Sakura se contuvo las ganas de reírse, la verdad le estaba pareciendo divertido.

- ¿Y supongo que el fuerte olor a alcohol que desprendes es porque te cayeron encima varias botellas de sake? –dice con burla e ironía.

- No. Eso se debe a que bebí un poco de sake.

- Claro. Ya entiendo. –dice divertida al momento que una leve sonrisa adorna su rostro.

- Extrañaba eso. –dice serio, apuntándole el rostro y Sakura borra su sonrisa al momento en que alza nuevamente sus cejas no sabiendo de lo que habla. –Una sonrisa sincera tuya.

Sakura ensancho levemente los ojos mostrando sorpresa al momento en que sus mejillas adquieren un leve sonrojo, y al sentir que su corazón comenzó a palpitar y se ponía nerviosa como una adolecente enamorada por ese simple comentario, por lo que frunció el entrecejo.

- Sé que esto se ha vuelto repetitivo Sasuke, pero ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunta cortante y el pelinegro frunció el entrecejo al ver que volvía a tratarlo como lo hace últimamente, y se enfureció más al recordar porque decidió ir ahí.

- Vengo a reclamarte tu infidelidad. –dice furioso.

- ¿Ah? –Sakura lo mira incrédula.

- Ya me entere que fuiste novia del Hyuga en mi ausencia. –su mirada ahora mostro rencor y Sakura casi cae estilo anime.

- Las noticias vuelan en esta aldea. –dice con fastidio.

- Ósea que lo admites mujer infiel. –reclama furioso.

- Sasuke, yo no pude haberte sido infiel porque sencillamente no fui y no soy nada tuyo más que una vieja conocida. –dice intentando ser paciente.

- Siempre has sido y serás mi mujer. –dice con firmeza. – ¿Acaso parezco el tipo de hombre que tiene sexo solo por tenerlo?

Sakura quiso golpearse a si misma por sentir su corazón brincar como loco al ver que prácticamente eso es una declaración mas profunda en el idioma del pelinegro, pero no se dejara vencer, no caerá nuevamente ante sus encanto sin importar lo que le diga.

- ¿No me digas que en todos estos años solo has estado conmigo? –pregunta de forma irónica y Sasuke ladea el rostro a un lado.

- No. –contesta entre dientes, no podía mentirle. Sakura frunció mas el entrecejo molestándose mas consigo por sentirse celosa.

- ¡Oh vaya! ¿Ósea que todas con las que estuviste estos diez años son tus mujeres también? Mejor ve y búscalas, capas y tienes más Uchihitas, y deja de molestarnos a Raito y a mí. –dice molesta y Sasuke voltea a verla molesto.

- ¿Tantos años conociéndome y no logras comprenderme? –pregunta furioso y ofendido, mientras camina acortando los pasos que los separan hasta que la punta de sus pies chocan con los de la chica que lo mira retadora.

- Lo siento Sasuke, pero eres difícil de entender. –dice molesta.

- Dudo que sea más difícil de entender que tu Sakura. –Sasuke llevo su mano derecha a la barbilla de ella y la alzo para verla mejor a los ojos. –Mi única mujer eres tú. Eres la única que tiene y tendrá un hijo mío porque eres a la única con la que no me protegí y no lo hare porque deseo sentirte en todo sentido. –Sakura deseaba que suceda un milagro y sus mejillas no se sonrojen, que su corazón deje de latir de forma tan acelerada, y que Sasuke deje de mirarla de esa forma tan profunda. –Y las otras mujeres con las que estuve, con las que fue solo sexo, estuve con ellas porque quería olvidarte, pero mi mente me jugaba mal y terminaba viéndote a ti en ellas, te hacia mía nuevamente en ellas.

- Me ofendes al decirme que me veías a mí en ellas. –dice molesta al momento de poner las manos en sus pecho haciendo un poco de fuerza para empujarlo, pero pudiendo lanzar unos metros lejos, no lo hacia, ni siquiera conseguía alejarlo un poco de ella y eso le molestaba a ella, porque tampoco puede apartar sus ojos de esos negros profundos que la miran como si fuera lo mas importante de su vida, y ella no quiere creerle.

- Lo sé, porque nadie se acerca ni un poco a ti. –susurra acercando poco a poco su rostro al de ella, sintiéndose feliz porque no intente alejarse.

- No digas tonterías. –Sakura volteo el rostro a un costado, resistiéndose, provocando que Sasuke pegue su frente en el costado izquierdo de la cara de ella. –No sé porque de pronto te has encaprichado conmigo Sasuke, y no me interesa saberlo, pero desiste de hacerlo porque enserio no quiero odiar a alguien que fue importante en mi pasado. Mejor dejemos esa noche en la que tuvimos sexo como parte del pasado…

- Para mi no fue solo sexo Sakura. –Sasuke aleja unos milímetros su rostro al momento que lleva sus manos a las mejillas de ella sintiéndolas calientes, la voltea haciendo que nuevamente sus miradas se topen. –Para mi fue hacer el amor. Esa noche te demostré de la única forma que pude lo que siento por ti. Espero eso te aclare que no estoy encaprichado contigo.

Sakura sintió una calidez en su pecho que tenia mucho sin sentir, su corazón bombeaba tan fuerte que sentía que saldría del pecho y sus mejillas se sonrojaron tanto que a Sasuke le pareció encantador, tenia mucho sin verla sonrojarse así.

En cuanto Sasuke, no sabía porque estaba diciendo cosas que normalmente no diría, pero es lo que siente, y no le importa decírselo a ella.

El pelinegro cerró sus ojos y acerco más su rostro al de ella, Sakura lo imito, pero cuando estaban a pocos milímetros de sus labios tocar los de él desvió nuevamente su rostro a un lado haciendo que el pelinegro bese su mejilla.

- ¿No me la pondrás fácil verdad? –murmura algo divertido, pegando su frente nuevamente en el costado derecho de la cara de la peli-rosa.

Sakura sonrío levemente, mirándolo de reojo. La verdad quería confiar en él, sabia que no mentía porque aunque estuviera ebrio ella lo conoce desde hace años y podía notar la sinceridad en su mirada, pero no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles, ya lo hizo una vez y él no supo aprovecharlas, si la quiere tanto como dice o insinúa, que haga meritos. Ella simplemente se resigno a lo que siempre ha sabido, que lo amo, lo ama y lo amara por siempre, su amor por él es algo que jamás podrá sacar de su sistema.

- Ya te dije que me gustan los ANBU, ¿por qué crees que anduve con Neji? –dice con burla, ampliando su sonrisa al oírlo gruñir molesto. –Y mejor no digo nada del Kazekage… ¡ups! Ya lo dije. –dice divertida, lo esta haciendo adrede y Sasuke lo sabe, quiere hacerlo enojar y lo esta consiguiendo.

- _(Ya veo porque el maldito de Gaara me miro de forma retadora. Ya vera el cabrón cuando lo vuelva a ver)_ –Sasuke conto mentalmente hasta diez para controlar sus celos y no arruinar el momento. – ¿ANBU no? –pregunta serio. –Bien Haruno, me convertiré en ANBU y serás completamente mía nuevamente.

- ¿Crees que con solo ser ANBU me conquistaras? –pregunta burlona y Sasuke alza una ceja. –Has meritos. Conquístame. Tu mismo dijiste que no te la pondría fácil.

Sasuke sonrío de cierta forma divertido, ella lo esta retando pero él no se echara para atrás, le esta dando una oportunidad y no la va desaprovechar como lo hizo antes.

- Bien molestia, lo hare, así que ya no me corras cada que venga aquí intentando conquistarte. –dice con firmeza separándose de ella, aunque no quisiera tenia que hacerlo.

- Depende de que humor me agarres cuando vengas. –dice retadora y Sasuke suspira resignado, y da media vuelta para irse de ahí, pero quien sabe como sus pies se enredaron y callo de cara al suelo, ni las manos metió para evitar el fregazo. – ¡Sasuke! –exclama sorprendida, acercándose a él y volteándole todo el cuerpo notando que no esta inconsciente como pensó, sino dormido, provocando que ella lo mire incrédula. – ¡oe Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! –la peli-rosa comienza a agitarlo pero no consigue nada. – No se si estas intentando engañarme, pero ni creas que me compadeceré de ti y te dejare dormir en mi cama. –dice molesta soltándolo, haciendo que se golpee de lleno la cabeza, pero al ver que ni eso lo despertó o le hizo hacer una mueca de dolor suspiro resignada al ver que si se quedo dormido, seguramente la tanta cantidad de licor que ingerido lo termino noqueando con el fregazo.

Sakura fue a su cama y tomo una cobija, aventándosela encima a Sasuke, y luego fue y se acostó en su calientita y suave cama, con cómodas almohadas y se tapo con sus cálidas cobijas, para después estirar su mano y apagar la lámpara.

- (H_aciéndose el dormido o no, no lo levantare del suelo, antes diga que le avente una cobija)_ –Sakura cierra los ojos asintiendo con firmeza con su cabeza.

**Continuará**

**la vdd sasuke ebrio esta mas tarado de lo normal jajajaja adore esa escena, espero a ustedes les haya divertido tambien, aunque sin duda la escena que mas me gusto y ke mas ame fue la aparicion de choji y shika jajajaja como me dieron risa los dialogos dl vago**

**ESPERO KE EL KAP LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**


	10. Perdon

**Perdón **

_Kakashi va caminando por el parque de la aldea, tiene una mano metida en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y con su otra mano sostiene su novela a la altura de su rostro._

_Sus reflejos le ayudaron a tomar con agilidad en su mano libre el kunai que venia directo a él. Curioso levanta la vista para ver quien lo ataco en su momento de caminata y lectura de esta tarde, y sus ojos se ensancharon levemente mostrando sorpresa al ver a un pequeño de unos ocho años a lo mucho, demasiado parecido a él cuando era niño, solo que su cabello es color negro, de ahí hasta el peinado tiene igual, la única diferencia es que no lleva una mascara que le tape la mitad del rostro ni tampoco una banda ninja que le tape un ojo._

_El niño corre hacia él y se detiene a un par de pasos, mirándolo apenado._

- _Lo siento señor. Mi papá me estaba enseñando a lanzar kunai, pero aun no soy muy bueno en eso. –dice apenado, rascándose la nuca nervioso mientras sonríe de forma exagerada, haciéndolo ver más parecido a él._

- _¿Tu papá? –pregunta sorprendido._

- _¡Yuki!_

_Ante el grito imponente, serio y masculino Kakashi levanto la mirada y el pequeño volteo, ambos viendo a un serio Neji acercarse a ellos, manteniendo su mirada en el niño._

- _¡Papá! –exclama emocionado el niño volteando completamente su cuerpo a él._

- _¿Papá? ¿El Hyuga? Pero si ni se parecen. –murmura Kakashi pasando su mirada del niño al castaño. –Además no sabía que el Hyuga tuviera hijos, ni siquiera sabía que se había casado. –susurra pensativo, sobándose la barbilla._

- _Yuki, te dije que lo lances con cuidado. Hay personas en el parque que puedes lastimar. –dice en forma de regaño._

- _Lo siento papá. –dice apenado al momento de bajar su rostro._

- _No lo regañes, que para empezar fue tu culpa por entrenarlo en un parque habiendo muchos campos de entrenamiento en la aldea. –dice con aburrimiento Kakashi._

_Neji alza la vista, viendo a Kakashi y rodo los ojos con fastidio._

- _Encárgate de tus asuntos Kakashi. –dice cortante para después regresar la mirada a su hijo mientras Kakashi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, después de todo el castaño tiene razón, no tiene que meterse en asuntos ajenos, pero no sabe porque le molesta que ese niño sea reprimido por Neji y que dicho niño lo llame papá a él. –Vamos Yuki, tu mamá nos espera. –dice extendiendo la mano hacia el niño, que asintió tomándola obediente._

- _¡Chicos, vengan que quiero helado! _

_Kakashi ensancha los ojos al ver a Yukiko con una enorme pansa de embarazo acercarse a ellos._

- _¡Yo también quiero helado mami! –grita emocionado Yuki._

- _¿Mami? –murmura sorprendido Kakashi viendo como Neji y el niño caminan hacia la pelinegra._

_Frunció el entrecejo al ver como Neji le da un beso en los labios a Yukiko y como acaricia su vientre de forma cariñosa, y luego como el niño abraza a su madre contento, la imagen perfecta de una familia feliz._

- _No, Yuki no es hijo de Neji, es mi hijo. –murmura molesto, dispuesto a ir a reclamarle a Neji por tomar el lugar que le corresponde a él y llevarse a su hijo junto a Yukiko de ahí, no le importa que el hijo que ahora ella espera sea de Neji. –Hmn, cuando nazca lo puedo mandar al sendero de la vida para que se pierda. –dice con firmeza empezando a caminar, pero por mas que caminaba no avanzaba y la imagen de la familia feliz, de SU familia feliz no desaparece, sigue frente a él y él sin poder hacer nada haciendo que sienta una gran desesperación y opresión en el pecho al darse cuenta que lo que es suyo ahora es de Neji porque él mismo los alejo._

Kakashi se sienta en la cama de golpe, su ojo esta muy abierto, su respiración es agitada y su cuerpo esta empapado de sudor. Comienza a pasar su mirada por todos lados en busca de la familia feliz notando que esta en u habitación y comprendiendo que fue solo un raro sueño.

El peli-plata suspira con pesadez dejándose caer en la cama y posando su brazo derecho sobre su frente, al notar la claridad sabe que ya es de día y no pudo dormir bien, y cuando lo consigue tiene ese sueño.

- ¿Por qué con Neji? O una de dos: es mi castigo por decirle a Sasuke la relación que Sakura tuvo con el Hyuga o quede traumado con él desde que vi a Yukiko en sus brazos haciéndolo. –dice con molestia. –A este paso me volveré loco y terminara cometiendo asesinato… mmm tal vez si le digo a Sasuke que nos pongamos de acuerdo para crear una cuartada y hacer como que murió en cumplimiento del deber. –murmura pensativo, comenzando a crear un plan.

* * *

><p>Sasuke comienza a despertarse y lo primero que sintió aparte de que el sol le calo en los ojos fue ese gran dolor de cabeza, además de un sabor amargo en la boca. Llevando su mano derecha a la frente se sentó, y su espalda le dolió como si hubiera dormido en el piso, pero al ver que efectivamente esta dormido en el piso con solo una cobija en sus piernas entendió el dolor y porque entre sueños tenía escalofríos.<p>

Sus ojos pasaron por la habitación notando que esa no es la habitación que le presto Naruto en su casa, además que esa habitación tiene un aroma muy conocido para él, uno que es su favorito, entonces recordó todo, él no es de los ebrios que olvidan, pero ahora deseaba ser uno de esos.

- Le dije muchas cosas cursis. –murmura llevando una mano a su boca para taparla y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero luego sus ojos mostraron un brillo extraño al recordar que tiene una posibilidad de estar con ella.

De un salto se pone de pie para ir a buscar el baño y lavarse, para después buscar a Sakura y comenzar, ya luego se preocupa por los exámenes que tiene que hacer para convertirse en ANBU.

* * *

><p>En el comedor están Sakura y Raito almorzando en tranquilidad y armonía. Es sábado, por lo que ese día el pequeño Raito no tiene clases en la academia.<p>

Sasuke entro a la cocina y se detuvo en la entrada al ver a su pequeña familia almorzar, como deseaba ya estar con ellos todos los días y verlos así.

Sakura levanto la mirada hacia Sasuke al igual que Raito, y este último frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué no le enseñaron a tocar la puerta señor?

Sasuke suspiro con pesadez, sabia que su relación con Raito fue en picada hacia abajo, por eso no le extraño la forma en la que le hablo, pero eso no significa que no le haya dolido.

- ¿Quieres almorzar? –pregunta indiferente Sakura.

Raito se sorprendió, pensó que su madre le comenzaría a gritar a Sasuke por entrar a la casa así, y no fue el único en sorprenderse, el otro varón también lo hizo, pensó que Sakura lo correría, o mínimo lo insultaría por ser obligada a acogerlo en su casa.

- Si. –murmura no queriendo perder la oportunidad de estar mas tiempo con ellos.

- Bien, sírvete. En la cocina esta todo. –dice despreocupada, regresando su atención a su comida.

Sasuke le dio un tic nervioso, sabía que era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad, y su tic se marco más al ver la sonrisa y mirada altanera de su hijo.

El pelinegro camino hacia la cocina sintiendo la penetrante mirada de su hijo, que lo seguía con la mirada con cautela hasta que su padre se perdió de vista.

- Mamá, ¿por qué lo invitaste? Todavía que entra a la casa como si fuera suya lo invitas a comer. –dice con reproche, haciendo un infantil puchero y Sakura levanta la mirada de su comida para verlo.

- Si quiero que mi hijo aprenda a no ser rencoroso, tengo que dar el ejemplo. –dice divertida, y absteniéndole de decirle que Sasuke durmió ahí, ya que sabe que eso empeoraría las cosas entre ellos.

- Hmn. –Raito se cruzo de brazos y volteo el rostro a uno de sus costados al momento de inflar los mofles.

Sakura se contuvo las ganas de reír al ver lo parecido que son en los gestos esos dos, además que tienen la misma monosílaba, ya lo había notado, pero ahora se le hace divertido.

Sasuke llego a la mesa con su plato en manos, y se sentó en una de las sillas. Una gota de sudor resbalo en su nuca al sentir la penetrante mirada de su hijo.

Raito sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke, comió con rapidez, casi ahogándose, pero tomo agua y se le paso, para después ponerse de pie ante la mirada incrédula de Sakura por su comportamiento.

- ¡Termine! ¡Iré a entrenar! –dice cortante, y sin mas sale de la cocina ante la atenta mirada de su madre, ya que pocas veces lo ha visto así de rancio.

- Es definitivo que no soporta tenerte cerca. –dice con burla, mirando a Sasuke viendo como se le sombreaba la frente de negro.

- No lo había notado. –dice irónico.

- No te enojes, después de todo es tu culpa. –Sakura agita una mano restándole importancia.

- Lo sé. –dice entre dientes.

- Deberías hablar con él. Raito es muy maduro y compresivo… ¿Qué? –dice extrañada al ver su mirada.

- Solo se me hace raro que intentes ayudarme a mejorar mi relación con él cuando ayer no querías que me le acercara. –dice tranquilo, para después tomar algo de comida y llevársela a la boca.

- No quería que te le acercaras porque no quería que descubriera que eres su padre. Ahora que lo sabe no tengo razón para oponerme a que estés con él, no soy tan cruel como para evitar que lo conozcas. –dice aparentando indiferencia.

Sasuke sonrío levemente, pero de forma sincera recordando una de las razones por la que la ama. Sakura siguió comiendo intentando ignorar que siente su mirada en ella, ocultando su nerviosismo.

- Sakura. –la llama serio y esta alza la mirada. –Tú comida no tiene sazón. –una vena se hincho en la frente de la peli-rosa que rápidamente tomo su plato y se lo lanzo en la cara, y él no pudo esquivarlo.

- ¡Maldito mal agradecido! ¡Todavía que te invito a comer y me sales con eso! ¡Déjame decirte que de esa forma no lograras conquistarme! –dice molesta al momento de ponerse de pie para después caminar a grandes y marcadas zancadas saliendo de la cocina.

Sasuke quito el plato de su cara dejando ver que esta toda llena de comida, pero una sonrisa torcida y un brillo burlón adorna su rostro.

- _(Se ve muy guapa cuando se enoja)_ –piensa con diversión a la vez que relame sus labios quitando los restos de comida.

- ¡Y LAVAS LOS PLATOS UCHIHA! ¡NO TE DI HOSPEDAJE ANOCHE Y COMIDA DE A GRATIS!

Sasuke no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa, sabía que el lavar los platos lo tienen bien merecido por hacerla enojar, pero siente que vale la pena.

* * *

><p>Hoy es su día libre, así que Kaori se puso a limpiar la casa, y lavar algo de ropa. La castaña esta en la habitación recogiendo la ropa que anoche salió volando cuando ella y Kiba se desnudaron mutuamente para hacer el amor como dos salvajes. De solo recordar la intensa noche se puso acalorada.<p>

Cuando la castaña recoge el chaleco de su novio algo cae llamando su atención. Curiosa se inclino para recoger la cajita de terciopelo que cayo, y la abrió. Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver el hermoso y raro anillo.

- _(Este anillo es para mujer. –_la castaña lo saca para ponérselo en su dedo anular, notando que le queda algo grande, pero aun así sonrío embobada viendo la joya. –_Seguro Kiba planea regalármelo. Es una gran detalle viniendo de él, aunque no se acerca ninguna fecha especial o aniversario como para que me lo haya comprado._ –Kaori puso una expresión pensativa ya que su novio no suele ser muy detallista al menos que sea una fecha especial. –_¡¿No será que…? _–sus ojos se ensancharon mostrando sorpresa, pero luego una sonrisa bobalicona adorno su rostro. –_¡planea pedirme matrimonio!_ –un aura brillante la rodeo. –Hay pero que cosas y yo que no planeaba casarme tan joven, pero si es con mi perrito no hay problema alguno. –dice emocionada, llevando las manos a sus sonrojadas mejillas. – Aunque no sé porque eligió uno con una piedra en forma de mosca. –la chica se soba la barbilla pensativa, pero luego se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –Mejor lo guardo para no arruinar la sorpresa. –dice metiendo el anillo en el estuche para luego cerrarlo, echarlo en el saco el cual tiro en el suelo, aventándolo bajo la cama para hacerle creer a su novio que ni lo vio y por eso no lo lavo.

* * *

><p>Raito esta en el patio de su casa practicando con Kunai, que tira a un blanco en un árbol practicando su puntería desde diferentes ángulos y usando varios kunai.<p>

Si se quedo entrenando en casa es porque ni loco deja a su madre a solas con Sasuke, ahora que lo ve con diferentes ojos nota intensiones ocultas en él, ha notado que Sasuke ve a su madre como su tío Naruto y su tío Kakashi ven a las chicas de las revistas que leen, esas que son muy pobrecitas porque salen con poca ropa.

- Eres bueno.

Raito voltea viendo a su padre parado teniendo sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y observándolo con seriedad. Al instante su entrecejo se frunció.

- Usted no tiene vergüenza. Se pasea por mi casa como si fuera suya. –dice con molestia y a Sasuke le volvió a aparecer un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo. –dice serio.

- Pues yo no. –dice cortante.

- ¿Sabes? –comienza a hablar ignorando su comentario. –Hubo algo que sucedió en mi infancia que me hizo cometer muchos errores, uno de ellos fue abandonar a tu madre dos veces. –dice con seriedad y al notar el interés en los ojos de su hijo cerro sus ojos intentando darse valor para contarle cosas importantes en su vida, esperando que al menos así lo comprenda e intente al menos dejar que se acerque a él. – ¿Sabias que mi clan fue uno de los mas importantes de la aldea? –pregunta abriendo los ojos.

- Si. En la academia nos hablaron sobre ese clan, pero a excepción de usted ya no queda ningún Uchiha. –dice serio.

- Tú y yo somos los únicos Uchiha que quedan.

- Yo soy Haruno. –dice con firmeza y un profundo suspiro sale de los labios de Sasuke.

- Aunque lo niegues mi sangre corre por tus venas, clara muestra de ello es el sharingan, así se llama tu kekkei genkai.

- ¡Se que es un sharingan! –exclama molesto y ofendido porque él piense que no sabe lo que es. –Mi mamá me explico sobre el. Y le aclaro que tío Kakashi también tiene uno y no es un Uchiha.

- Él lo tiene porque le fue implantado, mas no nació con el. –dice con cansancio. –Te repito que aunque lo niegues eres un Uchiha. –dice firme y Raito frunce el entrecejo. –Pero eso no es de lo que quería hablar sino de algo más. –otro suspiro sale de sus labios. –Cuando yo tenía ocho años, un día en el que llegue a casa vi a todas las personas de mi clan muertas, y la única que estaba con vida era mi hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi, la persona que más admiro en la vida, y él me dijo que mato a todo el clan para tener mas poder. –Raito ensancho los ojos mostrando horror y sorpresa. –Usando su sharingan mi hermano me enseño como mato a cada uno de ellos cuando no le quise creer. Solo tenia ocho años, era un niño, eso me traumo y me marco. –Raito se sorprendió ante lo cruel que fue el hermano de su padre. –Itachi me dijo antes que perdiera la conciencia, que si me dejaba vivo era por para probarse, porque quería que yo me hiciera fuerte para luego buscarlo e intentar matarlo, me dijo que me convirtiera en una vengador, entre otras cosas más.

Desde ese día no volví a ser el mismo, me fue arrebatada mi infancia y en mi mente solo estaba la idea de hacerme más fuerte para vengar a mi clan y un día renacerlo.

Seguí con mi vida estando solo, no quería que nadie se acercara a mí, no quería lazos porque sabía que el tenerlos nuevamente me haría sufrir otra vez además que me harían débil y no podría cumplir con la meta que me impuse. Y así siguió mi vida, sola y deprimente hasta que me hice gennin y entre al equipo siente.

Poco a poco fui formando lazos con Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura. Volví a tener una familia y sin proponérmelo fui tomándole un cariño diferente a cada uno, en resumen empezaron a formar parte de mi vida, y el solo pensamiento de perderlos a ellos, de no ser lo suficiente fuerte para protegerlos me hizo tomar la decisión de aceptar la oferta de Orochimaru de irme con él para que me entrene y me de el poder que necesitaba, aun sabiendo que ese ser solo quería hacerme fuerte para su propio propósito, pero mientras consiguiera matar a Itachi eso no me importo.

Pasaron los años y yo trate de engañarme con que había roto los lazos que me unían a esta aldea. Mate a Orochimaru y mi única meta era matar a Itachi a la vez que huía de Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura que me buscaban a toda costa para traerme de regreso.

Busque un nuevo equipo para que me ayuden a buscar a Itachi, un equipo que no me importaba si morían en el intento de mi objetivo porque para mi solo eran herramientas, pero inconscientemente ese equipo que elegí tenia mucha similitud con mi antiguo equipo, dejando mas que obvio que no los había olvidado, que en el fondo de mi persona yo busque un equipo parecido porque extrañaba al mío, ese equipo al que también inconscientemente no busque para que me ayudaran sabiendo que lo harían sin pensar porque no quería arriesgarlo. –Raito lo escucha atento, sin perder detalle e intentando comprender sus motivos. –Finalmente encontré a Itachi y logre matarlo, consiguiendo mi venganza, pero solo para enterarme después de que él solo fue una victima, que él lo hizo todo para protegerme a mi y a su aldea. –Raito ensancho los ojos. –Itachi fue un héroe, que tomando la responsabilidad de los planes de mi clan de hacer un golpe de estado, decidió exterminarlo para salvar la aldea de una guerra civil, a cambio de que a mi me dejaran con vida. Al enterarme de eso me sentí la peor basura por haber matado a mi hermano, me di cuenta que Sakura tenia razón cuando me dijo que la venganza no me traerá nada bueno, pero aun así quería venganza, pero mi objetivo cambio, ahora quería exterminar la aldea, a toda persona en ella y en especial a los del consejo por lo que le hicieron a mi hermano y lo que me hicieron hacer.

Raito, cometí muchos errores, deje que la oscuridad dominara mi persona y fue tan idiota como para dejarme manipular por las personas incorrectas. El odio me domino y lastime mucho a las personas que amo. Incluso intente matar a tu madre dos veces. –Raito frunció el entrecejo. – la primera solo fingí hacerlo pero la segunda en verdad iba a matarla a no ser por Kakashi que la salvo. Yo me deje dominar por el odio que incluso casi mato a la persona mas importante para mi, a la persona que desde niño protegía a toda costa porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir la amo. –Sasuke volteo el rostro para que su hijo no viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas, le es difícil decir esas cosas, pero por su hijo merece la verdad. Raito también se sonrojo, oír a alguien como Sasuke decir eso le provoco vergüenza. –Si me volví a ir de la aldea es porque pensé que no la merecía. Mis acciones la lastimaron mucho, aun así ella seguía amándome. Yo sabia que no merecía ser feliz y sabia que quedándome aquí lo seria. Yo merecía sufrir por lo que hice, porque mate a mi hermano y traicione a los que me importan. Quería que tu madre me olvidara y se enamorara de alguien quien la merece, pero tuvieron que pasar años para darme cuenta de las cosas y el error que cometí, por eso regrese, porque quería recuperar lo que por idiota deje, y cuando llegue me tope con la sorpresa de tu existencia haciendo que lamente mas mi idiotez por no haberte conocido hasta ahora. No te cuento esto para que me perdones, lo hago para que me entiendas y me permitas acercarme a ti.

- Si fuiste un idiota. –dice molesto, dando media vuelta no viendo como el tic nervioso apareció nuevamente en la ceja derecha de Sasuke que estaba todo inspirado y su hijo le sale con eso. –Pero mamá no te odia, yo no tengo porque hacerlo, además que en cierta forma comprendo que tu vida fue difícil. –Sasuke asintió levemente, sintiéndose aliviado porque su hijo no lo odie. –Si quieres conocerme más deberías entrenarme… papá. –Raito tiene sus mejillas muy sonrojadas y no se atreve a mirarlo.

Sasuke tiene los ojos muy abiertos, esa calidez en su pecho al ser llamado papá por primera vez jamás la ha sentido, en este momento se siente un idiota porque sabe que esa simple palabra que le provoco tanto orgullo y felicidad la pudo haber oído hace muchos años si se hubiera quedado en la aldea.

- Claro hijo. –una leve sonrisa, pero sincera y de las que únicamente le dedicara a Raito y Sakura adorno sus labios.

Raito volteo sobre su hombro mostrando el sonrojo en sus mejillas, y le sonrío levemente, mostrándole que de su parte no hay rencores y Sasuke se sintió muy dichoso por eso. Este es un nuevo comienzo para ambos, y planean aprovecharlo.

* * *

><p>Sentadas en una banca del parque están Anko y Yukiko, la ultima mira con absoluta atención y de forma analítica a la pequeña niña de apenas tres meses de edad que esta acostada en su carriola, teniendo sus ojitos abiertos, mirando los de Yukiko.<p>

- Oye, ¿por qué siempre te le quedas viendo de esa forma a mi hija? –pregunta curiosa Anko, mirándola con atención.

Yukiko se endereza y voltea hacia Anko, mirándola con seriedad.

- Es que intento buscarle un parecido con Yamato, pero por mas que le busco nada. Esta niña esta muy linda como para ser hija suya. ¿Segura que no le montaste los cuernos y esta niña no es hija suya? –pregunta con seriedad y un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de Anko.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Claro que es hija de Yamato! ¡Yo a diferencia de ti le fui cien por ciento fiel desde que me enamore de él!

- Oye no saques trapitos al sol. Que yo solo le fui infiel a mi pareja al principio. –dice ofendida.

- Pues yo ni al principio. –dice con ojos entrecerrados. –Y si mi hija no se parece a su padre es porque para su buena suerte salió con la belleza de su madre, si esta igualita a mi. .—dice con orgullo.

- Si, pobrecita. –dice con lastima, mirando a la niña como si fuera un cachorro abandonado.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –pregunta amenazante.

- Que tu hija debió haber sacado el carácter de Yamato, es muy tranquila para haber sacado el tuyo. –dice con tranquilidad, volteándola a ver notando que la mira sin creerle.

- Dejando de hablar de mi hermosa Sayumi, ¿te enteraste que Kakashi ya volvió a la aldea?

- Si, me tope ayer con él mientras iba al mercado con la abuela. –dice indiferente, alzando su rostro para mirar el cielo con aburrimiento.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo te miro? –pregunta ansiosa y curiosa.

- Se le veía sorprendido seguro por la panza, y no dijo nada, ni yo a él, aunque la abuela le aventó una indirecta. —dice con mucho interés.

- ¿Crees que te pida perdón?

- No. Él no me ama, solo sentía atracción. Librarse del paquete es mejor que seguir teniendo sexo conmigo.

- Yukiko eso ni tu te la crees. Un hombre como Kakashi no le es fiel y vive con una mujer solo por eso tan simple que puede obtener donde sea. –dice con fastidio y Yukiko la mira de reojo.

- Como sea, no creo y no espero que me pida perdón ni nada, porque sencillamente él no quiere una responsabilidad así y yo simplemente me adapto con facilidad a la situación.

- ¿Si te pidiera una oportunidad de intentarlo lo aceptarías?

- No he pensado en eso y no lo hare porque creerá falsas ilusiones que no pienso tener. Si pienso en esas cosas solo lograre sentir cosas que no necesito sentir. –Anko rodo los ojos ante su forma tan indiferente de tomar las cosas o mas bien la forma en que aparenta tomarlas.

- Cambiando de tema; ¿ya te ha dado patadas? –pregunta ansiosa, mirando su vientre y Yukiko baja la mirada para verlo.

- No.

- No cabe duda que es hijo de Kakashi, igual de flojo. –dice resignada. –Y ya que estamos en el tema, ¿no crees que esa panza es muy grande para tener cinco meses de embarazo?

- ¿Lo es? –pregunta divertida y Anko casi cae estilo anime, pero alza su mirada al frente resignada.

- Bombón a las doce en punto. –dice divertida y Yukiko alza la mirada viendo a Neji pasar por el parque donde están.

El castaño tiene facciones mas apuestas, maduras y masculinas. Es mas alto y fornido. Y su vestimenta ahora consiste en un pantalón holgado negro y una playera gris claro de mangas largas y de cuello que le queda ceñida, encima lleva puesto un chaleco junnun.

- Ahora que estas soltera ¿por qué no aprovechas? –dice insinuante.

- ¿Con esta panza?, ¡claro! –dice con ironía apuntando su vientre, y Anko sonríe traviesa.

- ¡Ey! ¡Hyuga! –grita alzando las manos para llamar su atención y Neji detiene su paso y voltea mirándola extrañado. – ¡Ven un momento! –grita mas animada, agitando sus manos y Yukiko la mira con ojos entrecerrados. –Aprovecha que para muchos hombres es excitante hacerlo con embarazadas.

- No creo que Neji sea uno de esos. –dice entrecerrando mas su mirada, pero Anko ni la pelo, se puso de pie y tomo su carriola.

- Neji, acompaña a mi amiga, me tengo que ir y no la quiero dejar sola en su estado. –dice con rapidez cuando el castaño llego a ellas, y sin mas Anko se fue a toda velocidad, metiéndole turbo a la carriola.

Neji miro a Yukiko como preguntándole si algo le pasa a Anko.

- Esta loca, ya lo sabes. –dice indiferente a la vez que se encoge de hombros. –Tal parece que piensa que te excitan embarazadas y quería que me ligaras. –al castaño le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca y se sentó alado de ella.

- Pues tu no estas muy cuerda. –dice serio y la pelinegra se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. – ¿Cómo vas? Me entere que pediste vacaciones por lo de tu embarazo.

- Pues ahí la llevo. El embarazo me provoca mucho sueño, así que duermo casi todo el día. –dice con cansancio.

- ¿Y? ¿El niño es mío? –voltea mostrando diversión en sus ojos.

- ¡Claro! Tu esperma quedo guardado cuatro años en mi vientre y ahora esta dando frutos. –dice con burla, siguiéndole el juego, apuntando su vientre.

- Si sale con el byakugan no podrás encasquetárselo a Kakashi. –dice con burla.

- Si, estuve pensando en eso, ya veré que le invento, tal vez que mi tatarabuelo fue Hyuga.

- Bueno, sino te cree me dices y le doy mi apellido.

- Lo tomare en cuenta.

Ambos sonríe de forma torcida, mostrando diversión en sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kiba llego a su casa después de entrenar y se topo con la sorpresa de que su novia esta lavando ropa, se acordó que el anillo que su amigo le dio a guardar lo dejo en uno de los bolsillos de su saco, así que rápidamente corrió a la lavandería y empezó a buscar entre los bultos de ropa sucia esperando que ahí este su chaleco, rezándole a todas las deidades que conoce porque su novia no lo haya metido en la lavadora o en el peor de los casos lo haya visto, prometió guardar el secreto y si su novia lo ha visto ya no seria un secreto entre amigos.<p>

Kaori entro al cuarto de lavandería para ir por otra carga de ropa, y se detiene en la entrada extrañada al ver a su novio de espaldas, hincado en el piso y escarbando entre los bultos de ropa, pero luego sonrío divertida acordándose del anillo, y disimulando curiosidad borro toda expresión divertida en su rostro.

- ¿Qué haces Kiba-kun?

La castaña se mordió la mejilla para no reírse al ver como su novio se tensaba al momento de enderezarse.

- Busco el chaleco que traía puesto ayer, es que olvide algo en los bolsillos. –dice nervioso, volteando sobre su hombro para verla.

- ¿Qué olvidaste? –pregunta curiosa mientras internamente se felicita por ser tan buena actriz

- ¿Qué olvide? –dice mas nervioso, desviando su mirada al momento que hace trabajar su cerebro con rapidez para inventarse algo. – ¡Mi cartera! –exclama de forma exagerada.

- No la he visto Kiba-kun, como tampoco el chaleco que traías ayer, pensé que te lo habías llevado al entrenamiento. –dice pensativa mientras se soba la barbilla.

- ¡Lo buscare en la habitación! –dice enérgico, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y corriendo hacia la habitación.

Kaori miro por donde su novio se fue mostrándose extrañada, pero a los pocos segundos su rostro adquirió una expresión divertida.

* * *

><p>Kiba hincado al pide de la cama, abraza su chaleco mientras mira aliviado la caja de terciopelo que sostiene en su mano derecha. El alivio de saber que ni su novia lavo el chaleco con el anillo, que su novia no vio el anillo y la más importante: que encontró el anillo. Su dicha es tan grande que le ha regresado el par de años de vida cuando lo pensó perdido.<p>

- ¿Encontraste tu cartera Kiba-kun?

Kiba se tenso nuevamente y escondió rápidamente el anillo, para después voltear sobre su hombro mirando a su novia parada en la entrada, mirándolo curiosa. Automáticamente una sonrisa nerviosa adorno su rostro.

- Si, como encontré también el chaleco. Estaba debajo de la cama. –dice nervioso, alzando el saco como para darle credibilidad a sus palabras.

- ¡Me alegro! –Kaori le dedica una cálida sonrisa provocando que la nerviosa de Kiba se marque más. –Lleva el chaleco a la lavandería para lavarlo. –dice dando media vuelta sin ver como su novio asentía con la cabeza mas si oyó como soltaba un profundo suspiro. –_(Es tan fácil saber cuando Kiba-kun miente o esta escondiendo algo. Es tan obvio.)_ –Kaori sonrío con burla y sus ojos mostraron diversión.

* * *

><p>Por una de las calles de Konoha se ve caminar a Sakura y Raito, lo cuales van platicando con tranquilidad. Unos pasos atrás de ellos va Sasuke, que no puede quitar ese brillo de orgullo en sus ojos al ver a su familia caminar delante de él, en este momento que es la mejor visión que pueda tener.<p>

- ¡Y también me prometió que me enseñara el chidori! ¡¿No es eso genial mami? –exclama emocionado, mirando a su madre mientras camina.

- Si, es genial hijo. –dice sintiéndose feliz por la emoción de su hijo y eso lo deja ver la sonrisa que le dedica mientras caminan.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír de forma torcida al oír con la emoción con la que habla su hijo ante las prometidas técnicas que él le enseñara a partir de hoy.

* * *

><p>Naruto esta parado frente al espejo del baño, viendo atento su rostro reflejado en este el cual se le nota acongojado en sus muecas y mirada.<p>

- ¡EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO, NARUTO-KUN!

Al oír la voz de su esposa llamarle el rubio soltó un profundo suspiro y dio media vuelta para salir del baño e ir a desayunar.

Naruto camino por los largos pasillos de su casa, luego bajo las escaleras llegando a la planta baja, atravesó la sala, luego el salón de té y finalmente llego a la cocina donde su esposa junto con una sirviente acomodaban la mesa.

Hinata tiene facciones mas agraciadas y maduras, pero sigue igual de hermosa. Su largo cabello azul lo lleva recogido en una coleta baja que lleva de lado, y un par de mechones caen en sus mejillas. Viste un sencillo vestido celeste de donde ahora no solo sobresalen sus grandes senos, sino también ese enorme vientre que hasta parece que va a reventar.

La empleada es de cabello castaño y facciones comunes y sencillas. Se le nota tener casi los cuarenta años, y su complexión es delgada. Viste un sencillo Kimono color azul con obi rojo.

- Buenos días Naruto-sama. –dice de forma educada la empleada, haciendo una leve inclinación en forma de respeto.

- Ya te he dicho que solo Naruto, Ukyo-san. –dice con cansancio.

- No podría llamar así tan informal al Hokage. –dice apenada y el rubio suspiro con pesadez.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste Naruto-kun? –pregunta de forma cariñosa la peli-azul, sonriendo divertida.

- Bien Hina-chan. –dice algo desganado haciendo extrañar a las dos mujeres que lo observan, ya que el rubio hasta cursiento anda enérgico. –Hina-chan, te he dicho que debes permanecer en cama. En tu estado es pesado que andes de aquí para haya. –dice en forme de regaño.

- Es que no me hayo estando acostada, además Ukyo-san hace todo, yo solo hago cosas sencillas. –dice sonriéndole nerviosa y el rubio vuelve a suspirar resignado.

- Ukyo-san, prepare mi ropa de Hokage de gala por favor. –pide con amabilidad mirando a la mencionada.

- ¿Para que quieres tu ropa de gala Naruto-kun? ¿Habrá una reunión especial? –pregunta curiosa Hinata, y se extraña mas al ver a su marido mostrar tristeza en sus ojos.

- No Hina-chan, iré a un velorio. –dice con pesar haciendo que ambas mujeres ensanchen los ojos sorprendidas.

- ¡¿Quién murió? –pregunta algo exaltada Hinata.

- El teme. –lagrimas comienzan a resbalar por sus mejillas y aprieta su puño a la altura de su barbilla mostrando mas pesar en sus ojos.

- ¡¿Sasuke-san? –pregunta mas horrorizada Hinata.

Ukyo se dejo caer de rodillas al piso y ella que se había enamorado a primera vista de Sasuke, ya estaba planeando como drogarlo para meterlo en su cama y hacerle creer que quedo embarazada de esa noche de pasión que él lógicamente no recordara para amarrarlo a ella.

- ¡TODO ES MI CULPA HINA-CHAN! –grita de forma dramática. – ¡Sabia que no debí haberlo dejado ahí, pero es tan terco y más estando borracho!

Hinata no entendía nada, no sabe si mostrarse horrorizada o curiosa por saber que le pasó a Sasuke. En eso el timbre de la casa sonó, Ukyo esta en esta desconsolada y llorando a todo pulmón que no lo oyó mientras que el par de esposos miran hacia la puerta.

- Yo voy Hina-chan. –dice amigable el rubio, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa para después salir de la cocina para ir a abrir.

- ¿Tan rápido olvido el dolor de la muerte de su amigo? –pregunta para si misma Hinata mostrando incredulidad en sus ojos, aun no se acostumbra a las loqueras de su esposo y eso que duraron mucho de novios, pero comienza a pensar que todo es un drama de su esposo, de esos que se suele aventar comúnmente.

* * *

><p>Naruto abrió la puerta y ensancho los ojos sorprendido al ver a su querido amigo Sasuke, alias el teme; ahí paradito mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro y probablemente lo mira así porque hace un infantil puchero, su labio tiembla, cascadas de mocos le salen del orificio de la nariz y grandes gotas de lagrimas están en las comisuras de sus ojos.<p>

- ¡ESTÁS VIVO TEME! –exclama feliz alzando sus brazos abiertos y mirando el cielo con devoción.

- Ya te he dicho que sino la controlas no la fumes. –dice Sasuke mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

- Pero tío Naruto no fuma. –el rubio baja la mirada al oír esa voz tan conocida para él viendo a Raito parado alado de Sasuke mirando curioso a Sasuke y este lo mira con seriedad.

- ¡¿No me digas que…? –el rubio mostro horror en sus ojos y puso sus manos en las mejillas al momento que su boca se abre formando una perfecta "O" haciendo que padre e hijo lo miren como el loco que es. – ¡Las cosas no fueron como pensé, y en vez de que Sakura-chan te haya matado tu la mataste a ella! –exclama horrorizado.

- ¿Por qué siempre me andas matando Naruto? –dice resignada Sakura, la cual Naruto no había visto porque estaba atrás de Sasuke.

Naruto miro a Sasuke que le sonríe de forma torcida, luego mira a Raito que lo mira preocupado pensando que su tío finalmente se volvió completamente loco, con lo mucho que a él le gusta completar las cosas y Sakura lo mira resignada. Y después volvió a pasar su mirada por cada uno unas veinte veces más.

- ¿Ya lo perdonaste Sakura-chan? –pregunta decepcionado a la vez que apunta a Sasuke, el cual lo fulmino con la mirada. –Que decepción Sakura-chan, yo quería que lo hicieras sufrir mas, se lo merece por teme. –Naruto cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y asintió varias veces con la cabeza, dándose la razón a si mismo.

- _(Con esto amigos para que quiero enemigos)_ –un tic nervioso ha aparecido en la ceja derecha de Sasuke.

- No. Solo le di la oportunidad de intentar ganarme. –dice despreocupada adentrándose a la casa como si fuera suya, en busca de Hinata.

- ¡Esa es mi Sakura-chan! ¡Ya con eso me afirma que te la pondrá difícil teme! –dice emocionado y con orgullo.

- ¿De que lado estas? –pregunta molesto y fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¡Obviamente del de Sakura-chan dattebayo! –dice con burla. – ¿Verdad Rai-chan? –pregunta mirando al pequeño que se le ve divertido al ver como se llevan sus padres y Naruto.

- ¡Si! –exclama divertido.

- ¡Así se habla! ¡Dame esos cinco! –dice enérgico y chocando su palma derecha con la de Raito, ambos sonriendo divertidos.

- _(O genial. Mi hijo también le sigue el juego al dobe. Ahora me siento más culpable sabiendo que por no haber estado aquí el dobe mal influencio a mi hijo)_ –a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro y su tic se marco más. –Iré a bañarme Raito, ahorita regreso y nos vamos a entrenar. –dice con seriedad comenzando a caminar.

- Si. –tanto Raito como Naruto miran por donde se fue Sasuke, y cuando este desaparece de la vista de ambos el rubio voltea hacia Raito.

- Me alegro que hayas perdonado a tu padre. –dice con orgullo acariciándole la nuca. Raito lo miro apenado al momento que sus mejillas adquieren un ligero sonrojo. –Sé que Sasuke ha cometido muchos errores, pero en verdad los ama Raito. Él puede parecer una persona fría, seria y hasta intimidante, pero en verdad esa es una capa que cubre la debilidad de su alma, eso se debe a que ha sufrido mucho. —dice con seriedad.

- Lo sé tío. Y en verdad quiero conocerlo e intentar entenderlo. –Raito le sonrío levemente y Naruto le regreso la sonrisa.

- ¡Ese es mi sobrino consentido! ¡Más orgulloso no puedo estar! –dice con orgullo, revolviéndole mas los cabellos haciéndolo sonrojar más.

**Continuara**

**la vdd raito es bien mono, es dificil no amarlo 3**

**y el rubio, la vdd casi no sale pero cuando lo hace se yeva el prota dl fic, me gusta escribir sus escenas jajaja**

**en cuanto neji, ya salio jojojo veremos komo actuan sasuke y kakashi cuando lo vean, espero el hyuga pueda huir d ellos jajaja**

**espero el kap les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	11. La llegada del nuevo Uzumaki

**La llegada del nuevo Uzumaki**

Kakashi abre los ojos de golpe al momento en el que se sienta en la cama. Su respiración es agitada y su rostro brilla por el sudor.

- Otra vez esa pesadilla. –dice con fastidio al momento que posa su mano derecha sobre su frente. – insisto: ¿por qué con el Hyuga? –exclama exasperado.

* * *

><p>Sakura vistiendo su uniforme y mascara ANBU va saliendo del cuartel donde entrena su escuadrón.<p>

- ¡Líder suplente!

La peli-rosa rodo los ojos sabiendo quien es, y voltea sobre su hombro viendo a Kaori también usando su uniforme y mascara, montada en Kira que corre hacia ella dándole alcance.

- ¿Adivina que? –pregunta de forma cantarina y divertida al momento de llegar a su lado.

- ¿Ya no tienes pulgas? –pregunta con burla.

- Nunca he tenido pulgas. –dice con molestia, divirtiéndola más. –Yo que vengo a invitarte a almorzar, junto a las demás.

- ¿Y eso? Es raro que tú invites.

- Oye, que la tacaña es la líder. –dice ofendida y Sakura asintió dándole la razón. –Y la razón de mi invitación es que les tengo que dar una buena noticia. En el restaurante deben estarnos esperando las otras dos. –dice con emoción. –Pero antes vamos a tu casa a cambiarnos. –Sakura solo asintió.

La mascara oculto la curiosidad que reflejo el rostro de Sakura, más sabiendo que Kaori no dirá nada hasta que quiera hacerlo, suele ser muy cabezona.

* * *

><p>Vistiendo con las ropas ninjas que suelen usar van entrando a un restaurante de barbacoa Sakura y Kaori junto con Kira, que con la mirada buscan si Anko y Yukiko ya llegaron.<p>

- ¡Ahí están! –exclama emocionada e impaciente Kaori apuntándolas.

Sakura miro hacia donde apunta viendo en una mesa algo alejada divisaron a Yukiko y Anko que alado tiene la carriola donde seguramente esta acostada la pequeña Sayumi, así que ambas caminaron hacia ellas.

- Al fin llegan, muero de hambre. –dice Yukiko mirándolas.

- Nosotras si entrenamos, no andamos de vagas como ustedes. –dice con reproche Kaori mientras se sienta frente a ellas al igual que Sakura.

- Algo me impide seguir entrenando. –Yukiko apunta su enorme vientre.

- Y yo aun estoy de vacaciones. Mi Sayumi necesita de mí. –dice con firmeza Anko.

- Mejor pidamos ya, muero de hambre. –dice con fastidio Sakura.

- ¡Bien dicho! –Yukiko hace una seña con la mano para que uno de los meseros se acerque y tome sus órdenes y así lo hizo.

- ¿Qué tal los entrenamientos? –pregunta curiosa Anko después que el mesero tomara sus órdenes.

- Bien... No me quejo. Admito que Sakura es buena siendo líder y entrenándonos. –Kaori asiente varias veces con la cabeza y Sakura sonríe con arrogancia.

- Aprovechen que no estoy ahí, estoy segura que mis entrenamientos no se comparan a los de Sakura. Cuando llegue les hare recuperar el tiempo perdido. –dice tétrica haciendo estremecer a ambas, sabiendo que no amenaza en vano.

- ¿No puedes tomarte más vacaciones Yukiko? Cuando nazca tu hijo necesitara de ti. –dice nerviosa Kaori. – ¿Verdad Anko? –mira a la mencionada esperanzada y esta le sonríe burlona.

- Tal vez me lo piense, pero no prometo nada. –dice con burla haciendo que peli-rosa y castaña suspiren con pesadez.

- Oye, ¿que tan cierto es eso que ayer se te vio en el parque con Hyuga Neji y se les vio comer juntos en un restaurante? Se dice que él es el padre del niño y Kakashi es un cornudo. –Sakura mira a Yukiko de forma insinuante al igual que Anko y Kaori.

- Los chismes vuelan en esta aldea. –dice con fastidio la pelinegra.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Konoha tiene personas muy comunicativas. –dice divertida Kaori y Anko asintió dándole la razón. –Aunque sinceramente no se que le vieron tu y Sakura a ese Hyuga. A mi me da miedo cada que veo sus ojos, parece que esta ciego. –Kaori se estremeció de solo recordar los ojos de todos los Hyuga.

- ¡Que es sexy! –dice ambas.

- Bueno en la cama. –dice pensativa Yukiko, recordando cuando se lo llevo a la cama.

- ¡Oh si! Es todo un salvaje en ella. –Sakura y Yukiko ponen expresión de pervertidas recordándolo.

- Pero si es bien serio. –exclama Kaori sin entender. –Además de amargado, siempre anda con cara de malas pulgas que ni parece tener hormonas.

- Es que no lo has tratado como se debe. –dice Sakura y Yukiko asintió dándole la razón. –

- Sabiéndolo tratar conoces su lado sexy y seductor. –dice de forma pervertida la pelinegra y ahora Sakura asintió dándole la razón.

- Haber. Hace siente años Sakura tuvo una relación de un año con el Hyuga, unos pocos años después Yuki-chan se lo lleva a la cama un par de veces. –dice pensativa Anko. –lo que significa que ambas tienen los mismos gustos, y cabe la posibilidad que Sakura se sienta atraída a Kakashi y Yukiko a Sasuke. –dice con burla.

Yukiko voltea hacia Sakura fulminándola con la mirada, y Sakura hacia Yukiko haciendo lo mismo, ambas con clara advertencia de que no se acerquen a su hombre, divirtiendo a las otras dos, pero luego ambas se les sombrean la frente de negro.

- ¡Por Dios Yukiko! ¡Es mi sensei! Jamás lo vi, lo veo y lo veré con esos ojos. ¡Es como un hermano mayor para mí, sino que hasta una figura paterna! –exclama indignada y asqueada ante la sola idea.

- Y mi tipo no son los idiotas que se dejan mangonear por psicópatas. No me gustan las personas de mentalidad débil ni para follar. –dice asqueada Yukiko haciendo que Sakura suspire con pesadez y las otras dos amplíen su sonrisa.

- Como sea. A mi los serios, vagos, amargados o arrogantes no son mi tipo. Mi tipo son mas los del estilo enérgico, juguetón, picaros y traviesos. –dice Kaori soñadora.

- De la especie de Suigetsu, Naruto y Kiba. –dice divertida Sakura y Kaori asintió.

- Pues mi tipo son el tipo sádico, salvaje, psicópatas y locos. –dice Anko haciendo sonreír divertida a Yukiko ante la mirada incrédula de la otras dos.

- ¿Siendo así que haces con Yamato? –pregunta incrédula Kaori. –Ese de tu tipo no tiene nada.

- Si. Y eso afirma que el condenado me enamoro demasiado que es todo lo contrario a mi tipo y aun así acepte vivir con él y darle una hija. –dice con firmeza y seguridad.

- ¿Qué nos dices tu Sakura? ¿Cómo van las cosas con el Uchiha? Supe que ya volvió de la misión. –dice curiosa Kaori.

- Bueno, Raito ya sabe que es su padre. –dice con cansancio.

- ¿Y como se lo tomo? –pregunta curiosa Kaori.

- Al principio mal, pero ya sabes que mi hijo es muy maduro e intenta entender a las personas, y Sasuke se abrió a él así que digamos que están comenzando a conocerse.

- ¿Y que tal contigo? ¿Has caído ante él? –pregunta con burla Anko.

- ¿Crees que caeré tan fácil ante él después de abandonarme dos veces? –pregunta ofendida.

- Como dijeron antes la aldea es muy comunicativa. –dice despreocupada Yukiko, mirando con aburrimiento su vaso de agua mientras pasa un dedo de su mano derecha en el borde de este. –Y se anda diciendo que se te vio caminar junto con tu hijo y Sasuke a casa de Naruto-sama. No se le tomo mucha importancia porque son compañeros de equipo, pero para nosotras como para muchos no es novedad eso que sentías por Sasuke. Y puedo estar segura que no lo has olvidado. Teniendo sentimientos de amor puro por alguien hace que uno muchas veces tire el orgullo y la dignidad, perdonando con facilidad todo.

Anko sonrío levemente, conocía a su amiga mejor que nadie y sabia que lo decía por ella misma también. Sakura y Kaori se sorprendieron un poco, es raro oír a la pelinegra hablar de sentimientos de una forma seria y para nada burlona.

- Tienes razón. Seria inmaduro negar que ya no siento nada por Sasuke, y no me avergüenzo por ello, después de todo es el único hombre que he amado con tanta sinceridad e intensidad que se que jamás lo olvidare. –dice con seriedad Sakura. –Si negara eso solo me mentiría a mi misma. Pero eso no significa que le pondré las cosas en bandeja de plata. Si Sasuke en verdad siente algo por mí, tiene que luchar para obtenerme o al menos hacer meritos, solo de esa forma me demostrara que sus sentimientos son sinceros y me valorara más. –dice con firmeza.

- ¡Bien dicho! ¡Que batalle el perro! –exclama animada Anko, mostrando que su hija esta bien acostumbrada a sus gritos porque ni siquiera se estremeció, siguió dormidita.

- ¿Y? ¿ha demostrado que siente algo por ti? –pregunta curiosa Kaori.

- Pues según él proclama que soy su mujer, y da a entender que siente algo más por mí que atracción. –dice resignada sabiendo que de Sasuke es difícil sacar lo que en verdad siente. –Conociéndolo él es de los que demuestran lo que sienten, más que decirlo, y por lo mucho que se ha humillado ante mí, sé que es sincero. Así que le dije que no me gustan gennin, que si quiere conquistarme que se haga ANBU y además me gane. –dice divertida.

Anko soltó la carcajada, le parecía divertido, Kaori también rio, pero mas levemente, mientras que Yukino solo sonrío.

- Cambiando de tema: ¿qué era eso tan importante que tenias que decirnos? –pregunta Yukiko mirando a Kaori.

- Si habla, que tengo prisa, iré a ver a Hinata en un momento. –dice Sakura.

Los ojos de Kaori adquieren un brillo de felicidad que les provoco más curiosidad a las otras tres.

- ¡Chicas, me les caso! –dice con emoción, ampliando su sonrisa al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de las otras tres.

- ¡Felicidades Kaori! –Sakura le sonríe levemente ya saliendo de la sorpresa.

- Si. Felicidades. Serás la primera y tal vez única de las cuatro que se case. –dice con tranquilidad Yukiko. –Anko no cree en el matrimonio. –esta asintió estando de acuerdo. –Yo no pienso casarme y en cuanto Sakura, de aquí a que el Uchiha logre contentarla ya mejor ni pensar en casarse. –Sakura la fulmina con la mirada y Kaori sonrío divertida.

- ¿Y? ¡enséñalo! –exclama ansiosa Anko.

- ¿Enseñar que? –pregunta curiosa Kaori.

- ¡¿Qué mas mujer? ¡El anillo! –dice desesperada.

Sakura y Yukiko rodaron los ojos, ambas sabiendo esa fascinación que Anko tiene para las joyas, bueno también para las serpientes, pero la de las joyas le gana.

- No hay anillo. –dice apenada, rascándose la nuca y las tres la miran incrédulas, no pensaron que Kiba fuera tan codo como para no comprarle un mísero anillo. –Bueno, aun, de hecho aun ni me lo pide. –su sonrisa nerviosa se marco mas ante la mirada que le dirigen sus amigas. –Bueno, mientras lavaba la ropa en la ropa de Kiba vi una caja de terciopelo, ahí tenia un anillo, y…

- Supusiste que era para ti. –dice resignada Sakura.

- ¿Para quien mas seria? –pregunta molesta.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que te pedirá matrimonio dándotelo? –pregunta con fastidio Anko.

- Porque no se acerca ninguna fecha especial. Y Kiba-kun no es detallista al menos que sea una fecha de cumpleaños, aniversario, etc.

- ¿Antes de afirmar hechos no pensaste en la posibilidad de que ese anillo no es para ti? –pregunta con cansancio Yukiko. –Nunca se debe afirmar nada hasta que ya este hecho, sino puede traerte decepciones.

- ¡Conozco a Kiba-kun! –exclama ofendida. –además es muy obvio, sé cuando me esconde algo. Estoy segura que me pedirá matrimonio. –dice firme.

Sakura, Anko y Yukiko suspiran con pesadez, conocían lo cabezona que es y cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay poder humano que la saque de ello.

* * *

><p>Kiba llega corriendo a un puesto de dangos en donde ve a Shino sentado en una banca sosteniendo en su mano derecha un plato con varios palitos de dangos.<p>

- Siento la demora. –Kiba llego a su lado y toma un palito para llevárselo a la boca.

- ¿Trajiste el anillo? –pregunta con seriedad.

- Si. –Kiba tira el palillo para después sacar la caja de terciopelo del bolsillo de su chaleco y dársela. – ¿Se lo pedirás hoy?

- Si, en la noche lo hare.

- ¿Amigo estás seguro de hacerlo? –pregunta como si su amigo fuera a tomar la decisión de ir a una misión muy peligrosa.

- ¿Por qué lo dudas?

- No es que dude, mas bien se me hace algo estúpido que alguien cabe su propia tumba.

- Para mi no será cavar mi propia tumba, será un paso mas en mi vida, uno muy importante. –dice serio. –Himeko es la persona con la que quiero estar toda mi vida. Estoy seguro de eso.

- ¿Sabias que no tienes finta de ser un romántico empedernido? –pregunta con burla y las mejillas del pelinegro adquieren un leve sonrojo. –Pero bueno, si ya decidiste dar ese gran paso, como buen amigo te apoyare.

- Gracias.

- Pero prométeme que seré el padrino. –dice divertido y Shino le dedica una sonrisa muy pequeña, pero sincera.

- Eso tenlo por seguro. –Kiba le dedica una sonrisa amigable mostrándose divertido en la mirada.

* * *

><p>En uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la aldea están Naruto y Sasuke observando a Raito que pelea contra un jutsu de sombra de Naruto y uno de Sasuke. Lógicamente al pequeño se le ve la dificultad que le cuesta pelear contra ambos clones, los cuales sin problemas esquivan sus ataques y lo atacan a él.<p>

- ¿Así que harás el examen chunnin? –pregunta burlón el rubio a la vez que lo mira de reojo, ampliando su sonrisa zorruna al ver como su amigo frunce el entrecejo.

- ¿Para que preguntas lo que ya sabes? –dice entre dientes.

- Ayer que Shizune me llevo las solicitudes para los exámenes chunnin, veo tu nombre en una de ellas y me ataque de la risa. –dice divertido y Sasuke gruño furioso.

- ¿No deberías estar en tu oficina haciendo cosas de Hokage? –pregunta con molestia.

- Tome mi descanso matutino para venir a ayudar al entrenamiento de mi sobrino consentido. –dice con burla.

- Que mugrero de Hokage tenemos, a este paso la aldea se quedara en la ruina.

- ¡Oye! Que si hago mi trabajo, pero como bien dice mi amigo Suigetsu: es bueno tomarse leves descansos para no envejecer rápido con el estrés, mas viniendo de un trabajo como el mío. –dice con firmeza, asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza, dándose la razón a si mismo.

- _(Otro que Suigetsu le lava el cerebro con sus pendejadas. Pensé que con los años se le había quitado esa maña)_ –Sasuke rodo los ojos con fastidio.

- ¡Yo!

Naruto y Sasuke casi mueren de un paro cardiaco, por mas que el condenado de Kakashi les haga eso jamás se acostumbraran y un día de estos los terminara matando de un susto el condenado. Ambos con una mano en el pecho voltean viendo a Kakashi parado, alzando su mano derecha en son de saludo, y teniendo su ojito cerrado en señal de estar sonriendo.

- ¡¿Por qué no puede saludar como la gente normal? –grita molesto Naruto mientras Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Es que no quiero perder la costumbre de asustarlos. –dice despreocupado haciendo que sus dos alumnos afilen más la mirada. –Veo que están entrenando al pequeño Raito. –dice desinteresado guiando su mirada al pequeño con el propósito de hacerlos olvidar el asunto y lo consiguió ya que ambos voltean para ver a Raito. –Por cierto Naruto, me entere que tu hijo aun no nace. –dice mirándolo curioso y el rubio lo mira mostrándose preocupado.

- Lleva un par de semanas de retraso. Estamos muy preocupados. –dice con seriedad.

- No te preocupes, solo anda haciéndolo de emoción. Tal parece que heredo la manía de su padre de llegar en el momento indicado como todo héroe. –dice divertido y el rubio le sonríe levemente, mostrándose agradecido por sus ánimos. –Tengo entendido que Sakura será quien atienda su parto, ya que Tsunade-sama aun esta en su viaje de retiro por todos los casinos del mundo. –dice pensativo.

- Si, pero no me preocupo. Para mi es un honor que mi mejor amiga, la cual ha superado a la vieja sea quien ayude a mi esposa a traer al mundo a mi hijo. –dice con orgullo. Sasuke sonrío levemente al igual que Kakashi.

- Por cierto Kakashi. ¿Has escuchado los rumores que andan ahí sobre ti y Yukiko? –pregunta Sasuke como quien no quiere la cosa, viendo la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse del ninja copy, desde que escucho el rumor estaba esperando esta oportunidad con ansias.

Naruto sonrío de forma zorruna mirando de reojo a Sasuke que lo mira igual, como pocas veces ambos han mostraron complicidad en su mirada.

- ¿Tu? ¿Interesándote en rumores? –pregunta sorprendido Kakashi, mirando a Sasuke, que ni cuenta se dio de la mirada cómplice de sus alumnos.

- Yo también los he oído. –dice pensativo el rubio haciendo que ahora Kakashi lo mire a él. –Cuando te fuiste y se revelo lo del embarazo de Yukiko porque su vientre creció muy rápido se dijo que se fue con su abuela porque por estar tú de misión no la podías cuidar. –Kakashi mostro poco interés en su mirada, ocultando que la platica en verdad le interesa.

- Pero ayer se vio a Yukiko en el parque con Hyuga Neji. –el nombre lo dijo con rencor, pero ni por eso desaprovechara la oportunidad de joder a Kakashi. Naruto y Sasuke se miraron de reojo mostrando diversión al ver a Kakashi tensarse. –Ahora se dice que lo que paso es que Yukiko te dejo por Neji porque se enamoro de él y ahora espera un hijo de él. –Sasuke estaba disfrutando ver como Kakashi se tensaba más. –Como el Hyuga estaba en una misión larga se dice que ahora que regreso y sabe que tendrá un hijo con la mujer que ama formara una familia y dejara de ser uno de los solteros mas codiciados de la aldea, mientras que de ti se dice que por despecho pediste una misión larga para ahogar tus penas lejos de ellos para no ver como es feliz tu ex en brazos de otro.

- Si. Bueno, no me interesa. Yukiko y yo terminamos. Ella pude hacer su vida con quien quiera. –dice indiferente. –_(Maldito Hyuga, se esta ganando su pase al infierno y sin oportunidad de retorno)_

- ¿Seguro sensei? –pregunta burlón Naruto.

- Si yo fuera tu la verdad estaría furioso y con instintos asesinos porque el Hyuga me robara a mi mujer e hijo. –dice Sasuke como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Andas muy hablador hoy Sasuke. –dice con falsa amabilidad.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Me levante de buen humor. –dice con burla.

- Me alegro. –dice amigable, sonriendo de forma forzada bajo su máscara.

Naruto sonrío divertido al ver como esos dos se miran en forma de reto. Ahora entiende como se divierte su sensei al ver cuando él y Sasuke se miran así.

- ¡Naruto!

Los tres varones voltean al ver un clon de Sakura llegar apurada hacia ellos. Mientras que los clones que peleaban contra Raito y el mismo niño se tuvieron y también miraron hacia donde oyeron el grito de su madre.

- Hinata rompió la fuente. Al estar ya muy dilatada no podre llevarla al hospital así que atenderé su parto en casa. –dice alterada.

Naruto ensancho los ojos mientras que Sasuke y Kakashi lo miran con seriedad.

* * *

><p>Fuera de la habitación que el Hokage comparte con sus esposa esta Naruto caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, y se tensaba poniéndose más nervioso ante cada grito de dolor que escuchaba de sus esposa proviniendo desde adentro de la habitación en donde Sakura no lo deja entrar.<p>

Frente a él esta Sasuke recargado en la pared, teniendo sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. A su lado esta Raito que mira preocupado el andar de su tío, además que se estremece al oír los gritos de dolor de su tía Hinata. Luego esta Kakashi que sostiene su novela a la altura de su rostro leyéndola con absoluta atención.

- ¡Están tardado mucho! ¡¿Por qué tardan tanto? –exclama alterado el rubio al momento que se jala los cabellos haciéndolo ver como un psicópata.

- Cálmate Naruto, solo llevan un par de horas dentro. Recuerda que los partos son tardados, tuviste ya la experiencia cuando nació Rai-kun. –dice despreocupado Kakashi al momento de darle vuelta a la hoja.

Sasuke no abrió sus ojos, pero si apretó sus puños al recordar que él no pudo estar cuando su propio hijo nació.

- ¡¿Qué me calme? ¡¿Cómo me pide eso? ¡Ya veré si esta tan tranquilo cuando nazca su hijo dattebayo! –exclama molesto, para después seguir con su caminata y seguir jalándose los cabellos.

Kakashi se tenso levemente, pero aparento indiferencia y que solo su novela tenía su atención.

- Tío. –Raito mira curioso a Kakashi, el cual lo miro de reojo dándole a entender que lo escucha. – ¿Así suele ponerse toda persona que será padre? –pregunta apuntando a su tío rubio que se ve mas loco de lo normal, además que de tanto arrancarse mechones de cabello ya tiene unas partes de la cabeza trasquiladas.

- No. Solo los de la especie de Naruto. Estaba casi igual cuando tú naciste, solo espero que esta vez cuando le digan que su hijo ya nació y el sexo no se desmaye como pasó en tu nacimiento. –explica de forma pensativa.

Raito sonrío de forma forzada, y Sasuke se mantuvo tranquilo, pensando en que tal vez él hubiera estado igual que Naruto si hubiera estado en el nacimiento de su hijo, lo que significa que desgraciadamente es de la especie del rubio.

Un desgarrador grito de mujer le puso la piel chinita a Raito, hizo que Naruto se detuviera y mire asustado a la habitación, al igual que Sasuke abrió sus ojos mirando a la misma dirección y Kakashi alzo la mirada de su libro. A los pocos segundos se oyó un llanto que hizo que los ojos del rubio reflejaran tantos sentimientos a la vez que se cristalizan.

Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo que Sakura que sostiene un pequeño bebé lleno de sangre y mas cosas viscosas voltee, al igual que le dio perfecta vista de las piernas de su esposa llenas de sangre, como también vio las sabanas en el suelo manchadas de lo mismo, fue todo lo que pudo soportar y cayo desmayado, con el alma saliéndosele de la boca.

- ¡Naruto-sama! –exclama preocupada Ukyo que estaba ayudando a Hinata a limpiarse, la cual mira también preocupada a su esposo.

- Eso le pasa por impaciente. –dice con fastidio y cansancio Sakura, pero bajo la mirada cuando el bebé en sus brazos lloro con mas ganas dejando ver los buenos pulmones que tiene. –Y tú sacaste los pulmones de tu padre. –dice divertida.

Fuera de la habitación están Sasuke, Raito y Kakashi mirando a Naruto de forma incrédula mientras una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

* * *

><p>Naruto comienza a abrir los ojos dándole la vista del techo de su casa, al instante recordó la escena que vio antes de perder la conciencia por lo que se sentó de golpe haciendo que el paño que tenia sobre la frente callera en sus rodillas.<p>

- ¡Tío! –exclama aliviado Raito echándose en sus brazos y el rubio lo recibió algo extrañado al momento de mirar a todos lados dándose cuenta que esta sobre uno de los sillones de su sala, y Sasuke y Kakashi están a su costado mirándolo con indiferencia.

- ¿Dónde esta Hina-chan? ¿Esta bien ella y mi hijo? ¿Qué paso? –exclama algo alterado.

- Te desmayaste idiota. –dice con burla Sasuke.

- Si tío, lo hiciste cuando entraste a la habitación y no sé porque, porque mi mamá no me dejo entrar, pero ya vi al bebé. –exclama emocionado Raito al momento de separarse de él.

- Y déjame advertirte que nació con la misma cara de dobe que la tuya. –dice con burla Sasuke haciendo que Naruto lo fulmine con la mirada.

- Es verdad, pero cabe la posibilidad de que con los años se le quite. –dice pensativo Kakashi y ahora es a él quien el rubio fulmina con la mirada.

- Es injusto que hayan visto a mi hijo antes que yo. –dice molesto.

- No es nuestra culpa que te hayas desmayado, y la curiosidad por saber si seria un dobe como tú me gano. –dice burlón haciendo que el rubio regrese su afilada mirada hacia él.

- ¡Teme! –gruñe el rubio. – ¿Al menos me podrían decir que fue? –pregunta ansioso.

- Fue…

- Velo por ti mismo. –dice divertido Kakashi, interrumpiendo a Raito que estaba por revelarlo.

Naruto asintió emocionado y se puso de pie de un brinco al momento que Raito se separa de él, viendo divertido como su tío va corriendo hacia las escaleras para ir a ver a su hijo.

Naruto se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación, miro la perilla algo ansioso, pero su mano tembló mientras se acercaba para tomarla, tiene tantos sentimientos entre cortados por conocer a su hijo.

Antes de que tocara la perilla esta se movió y a los pocos segundos se abrió dejando ver a Sakura que se sorprende al verlo al igual que él a ella.

- Al fin despertaste. –dice divertida.

- ¿Ambos están bien? –pregunta preocupado.

- Si. –una cálida sonrisa adorna su rostro al igual que el del rubio.

- ¡Gracias Sakura-chan!

- No tienes nada que agradecer, ahora entra y conoce a tu bebé. –dice divertida haciéndose a un lado.

El rubio asintió, y a paso inseguro se adentro, pero solo dio un par de pasos quedándose estático al ver a su esposa sentada, recargada en la cama, se le ve cansada y algo despeinada, pero mira feliz el pequeño bulto envuelto por sabanas blancas que tiene en sus brazos.

Sakura sonrío enternecida y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si dándoles privacidad.

Hinata levanto la mirada al sentirse observada, viendo a su esposo mirándola de forma penetrante haciéndola sonrojar.

- Vamos Naruto, ven a conocerlo. –dice algo divertida.

El rubio le sonrío levemente y a paso corto camino a ella hasta acercarse, se puso de cuclillas para verlo mejor y Hinata removió la sabana, dejando ver al pequeño bebé de cabellera algo alborotada color azul oscuro, piel clara y unos grandes y hermosos ojos celestes, como los del rubio, en si el pequeño es toda una preciosidad.

- ¡Es un niño! –exclama emocionado, mirando a su esposa dejándole ver sus ojos cristalizados donde esta apunto de llorar, enterneciendo a Hinata.

- Y esta idéntico a ti, a no ser por el color de piel y cabello, eso lo saco de mí. –dice con algo de timidez y el rubio le sonrío levemente.

- ¡Gracias Hina-chan! –el rubio se alza un poco para dejar un beso en su frente de una forma tan cariñosa que hizo que los ojos de la peli-azul se nublaran. –Me has dado el mejor regalo de mi vida. –el rubio le dedica una hermosa sonrisa al la vez que un par de lagrimas salen de sus ojos, para luego dirigir su mirada a su hijo que lo mira atento. –Y tu pequeño diablillo nos preocupaste con tu retraso y ahora dejaste agotada a mamá. –dice juguetón, inclinándose para posar un suave beso en la frente de su hijo, quien cerro los ojos ante el tacto.

- Tenemos que pensar el nombre. –dice con suavidad sin poder retener las lagrimas de felicidad que resbalan por sus mejillas.

- Ya pensé en uno, espero no te importe. –dice apenado, al momento que alza la mirada a ella y se rasca la nuca.

- Para nada. Dímelo. –pide ansiosa.

- Minato. –dice con orgullo haciendo que la peli-azul se sorprenda, pero luego sonría de forma cálida.

- Uzumaki Minato. Me gusta. –el bebé comenzó a reír haciendo que ambos lo miren notando lo feliz que se le ve. –Y a él también le gusta. –ambos sonríen, viendo embobados el fruto de su amor.

* * *

><p>Es un nuevo día, Kakashi, Raito y Sasuke vienen de un intenso entrenamiento, por lo que se les ve algo sucios y con algunos rasguños, mas en Raito que se le ve muy cansado.<p>

Los tres van pasando cerca de donde esta la estatua de los Hokages que la aldea ha tenido.

- ¡KONOHA! ¡CONOZCAN A UZUMAKI MINATO, EL PRIMOGENITO DE SU HOKAGE; UZUMAKI NARUTO!

Los tres detienen su paso al oír ese grito tan conocido y voltean, una gota de sudor les resbala en la nuca al igual que gran parte de los aldeanos que están cerca al ver a Naruto sosteniendo en alto al pequeño Minato que viste un mameluco naranja. El rubio muestra a su hijo como Rafiki mostro a Simba a todos los animales de la selva. Y el pequeño Minato ríe divertido mientras patalea.

- Naruto-kun, baja de ahí. Se te puede caer Minato. –pide suplicante desde abajo Hinata, mirando preocupada a esos dos.

Kakashi y Sasuke miran con pena a Hinata, no entendiendo que le vio al rubio, pero solita se jodio enamorándose de él y al parecer el hijo le salió igualito al rubio, de solo pensar que será igual cuando crezca se les puso la piel chinita a ambos.

En cuanto Raito sonrío divertido, su tío salía con cada ocurrencia.

- ¡ESA NO ES FORMA DE TRATAR A UN RECIEN NACIDO IDIOTA!

De quien sabe donde sale Sakura y le da una fuerte patada en la nuca a Naruto haciendo que sin querer Naruto aviente hacia arriba al pequeño Minato justo en el momento que el rubio cae en picada al suelo ante la mirada horrorizada de casi todos, en especial de Hinata, la cual no lo soporto y termino desmayándose, gracias a Dios, Ukyo estaba alado de ella y la sostuvo.

Sakura atrapa en el aire al pequeño Minato que no se le ve nada asustado, al contrario se le ve muy emocionado y enérgico, agitando sus patitas y manitas con emoción mientras esa gran sonrisa adorna su rostro. Sakura acomoda bien al niño en sus brazos y lo mira resignada.

- Bueno, teniendo el padre que tienes sino eres como él no soportaras la presión. –dice divertida, para después mirar con pena hacia donde esta la desmayada Hinata con Ukyo echándole aire.

Sasuke mira con burla a Naruto que esta con medio cuerpo enterrado en el concreto, solo sobresalen sus pies que se convulsionan. Kakashi no pudo evitar mostrarse divertido ante la escena. Y Raito corrió preocupado hacia su tío esperando que este bien.

**Continuara**

**ajjajajaja inshe naruto, sta bien loko y su hijo salio igualito a él, de no ser poke tiene el color de cabello y piel de la madre se pensaria ek el rubio lo clono o lo cago jajajajajajajaja**

**algo corto el cap, pero espero ke les haya gustado**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	12. ¡Huye Neji!

**¡Huye Neji!: Kakashi y Sasuke te tienen en la mira**

Hincada sobre un cojín esta Kaori sosteniendo con su mano izquierda su cuenco con arroz y con la derecha sus palillos, frente a ella esta Kiba, comiendo como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, y lo único que los separa a ambos es la mesa.

- _(Ya pasaron cinco días desde que descubrí ese anillo y Kiba-kun no me ha dicho nada, ni siquiera insinuado nada)_ –la castaña frunce el entrecejo, lo que más odia es esperar. –Kiba-kun. –el mencionado deja de comer y alza la mirada dejándole ver que tiene su atención y Kaori sonrío divertida al verle varios granos de arroz en la comisura de sus labios. – ¿No tienes algo que decirme? –dice como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Mmm… —el castaño se soba la barbilla pensativo a la vez que mueve su pupila hacia arriba. –La verdad no. –el castaño baja la mirada y le dedica una enorme sonrisa, de esas que la hacen suspirar desde que tiene memoria.

- ¿Seguro? –pregunta dudosa.

- ¡Ah! –Kaori lo miro ansiosa. –Shino se casa a finales de primavera. –dice con alegría.

- _(Estás mejorando Kiba-kun, seguro me dices eso para despistarme. No me creo eso que el raro de tu amigo se case antes que tu… aunque conociendo la novia rara que tiene todo es posible)_ –Kaori suelta un profundo suspiro. –Me alegro por él. –una leve sonrisa adorna su rostro.

- Se le ve feliz, eso es lo importante. –dice amigable, para después regresar su atención a su comida.

- _(Tal vez esta esperando el momento oportuno para que sea más especial, así que no debo presionarlo para no arruinarlo)_ –Kaori puso una mirada soñadora, cuando niña su sueño siempre fue ser la esposa de Kiba, y ahora que ve su sueño cerca la emociona y la hace tener mas ansiar porque el castaño le haga la pregunta.

* * *

><p>Sakura va caminando por unas de las calles de la aldea, cargando en cada una de sus manos una bolsa de plástico que se ve llena de verduras y frutos, pero la peli-rosa detuvo su paso y un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja derecha cuando una de las bolsas se rompió de abajo dejando caer todas las frutas que llevaba en esta.<p>

Una naranja fue rodando hasta topar con la punta del pie de Neji que iba a camino contrario que ella. El castaño se detuvo y se agacho tomando la naranja, para después enderezarse y mirar divertido a Sakura que esta de rodillas recogiendo las frutas mientras murmura maldiciones que traumarían a cualquier persona con oídos castos.

Cuando una gruesa y grande mano sosteniendo una naranja se poso frente a su rostro levanto la mirada viendo a Neji que la mira burlón.

- Deberías ayudarme en vez de burlarte. –dice con molestia.

- Eso hago. Recogí una naranja. –dice con burla y Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Síguete burlando Hyuga y te pateo las bolas usando chakra en los pies. –dice amenazante y Neji se tenso sabiendo que es capaz de hacerlo.

- Tan delicada como siempre. –dice con sarcasmo. –Eso de juntarte con Anko te hizo más tétrica de lo que eras antes. –Sakura rodo los ojos viendo como Neji se ponía en cuclillas para ayudarla.

- No te veo en un tiempo y cuando lo hago me molestas.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Me sigues pareciendo sexy cuando te enojas. –Neji la mira coqueto y le sonríe de forma torcida.

- No coquetees conmigo Hyuga, te recuerdo que pronto serás padre. –dice con burla.

- ¿Padre? –Neji alza una ceja, que él recuerde no ha embarazado a nadie, pero luego recordó los rumores y su sonrisa torcida regreso. – Oh no te preocupes, mi mujer no es celosa, de hecho tenemos una relación muy liberal.

- Comienzo a pensar que tienes gustos por las madres solteras. –dice con burla.

- Es que ambas madres solteras son sensuales, se hacen excepciones en esos casos. –dice divertido y Sakura suelta una sueva risa.

- Neji, si que has cambiado. Que esas cosas salieran de los labios del chico de doce a diecisiete años que conocí no me lo creería. –dice divertida.

- Si, bueno, uno se vuelve adulto, prueba cosas y lo cambian.

Sakura ríe con más ganas y Neji amplia su sonrisa.

- ¿En verdad planeas tener algo nuevamente con Yukiko? –pregunta curiosa, mientras se pone de pie al igual que él al ya terminar de recoger los frutos.

- ¿Celosa? –pregunta con arrogancia al momento de quitarle una bolsa dejándole claro que la ayudara.

- Si, mucho. –dice de forma juguetona y sarcástica mientras comienza a caminar a la par que el castaño. –Así que responde mi pregunta.

- Bueno. –Neji mira al frente con tranquilidad. –Yukiko es una mujer muy hermosa y su carácter me agrada, además el embarazo la favorece mucho, y me ha atraído desde que la conozco. La verdad no estaría mal intentar algo con ella ya que no me importa si espera un hijo de alguien más, pero ella esta enamorada del padre de su hijo, y yo ya aprendí mi lección, no volveré a repetir intentar algo con alguien que ama a otro. –dice con seriedad y Sakura sonrío nerviosa recordando que porque ella amaba a otro termino su relación con el castaño.

- Lo siento, en verdad lo inten…

- Lo sé, además no lamento lo que tuvimos, fue una agradable experiencia que termino bien. –el castaño la mira de reojo y le dedica una sexy sonrisa haciendo que Sakura sonría divertida.

* * *

><p>Kakashi, Raito y Sasuke van caminando por la aldea, habían acabado con el entrenamiento de esa mañana, pero los tres se detiene al ver caminar por lado contrario a Sakura acompañada de Neji, ambos platicando amenamente que ni cuenta se dan de su presencia, y según Sasuke el Hyuga le va coqueteando a su mujer.<p>

- ¡Mamá! –exclama enérgico Raito corriendo hacia ella, haciendo que Neji y Sakura alcen la mirada

Raito llego hacia Sakura y la abrazo mientras que esta sonríe de forma forzada al ver a Sasuke teniendo un aura asesina rodeándolo. Neji miro a Sasuke con burla para luego posar su mirada en Kakashi que aunque no es tan obvia su mirada asesina como la de Sasuke, si se ve que tiene unas ganas de meterle un chidori en el culo, cosa que lo divierte y lo hizo marcar más su mirada burlona.

- ¡Neji-san! –exclama emocionado, separándose de su madre para ver al mencionado que aparto su mirada del par de hombres frente a él para mirar a Raito.

- ¿Qué tal enano? Tenía tiempo sin verte. –el castaño le acaricia la cabeza de forma juguetona a Raito que entrecierra sus ojos divertido por la caricia.

- _(Hyuga hijo de puta, no solo mi mujer, sino que también me quiere robar a mi hijo)_ –Sasuke ya tiene el sharingan en sus ojos y solo espera que Neji lo voltee a ver para meterlo en una ilusión donde le corte el pito una y otra vez.

- Sasuke. –lo llama con seriedad Kakashi haciendo que este lo mire de reojo viendo como el peli-plata guía su mano a su banda para descubrir su ojo con el sharingan. –Sé lo que estas sintiendo ante ese robador de mujeres e hijos, y como tu sensei te ayudare a acabar con él para que ya no tengas penurias alumno.

- _(Patrañas, no lo hace para ayudarme sino porque también trae ganas de descuartizar al Hyuga porque le esta robando a su mujer e hijo, pero mientras el propósito sea el mismo que el mío me vale que los intereses sean propios)_ –Sasuke y Kakashi asintieron levemente con la cabeza a la vez que se oyen millares de pájaros y de sus manos brilla energía azul.

Sakura marco su sonrisa forzada, al ver que Kakashi esta igual que Sasuke y sabe la razón, ese rumor de Yukiko y Neji seguro ya lo sabe su sensei. En cuanto Raito volteo al oír el sonido del chidori y se extraño al ver a su tío y padre muy furiosos, con sharingan en ojos y mirando a Neji. En cuanto a la victima, digo Neji sonrío de forma torcida, no sintiéndose intimidado aunque aun así no los miraba a los ojos sabiendo que si lo hace ellos usaran el sharingan.

- Neji, sino te vas de aquí en un par de segundos serás achicharrado por un par de chidoris. –dice con advertencia Sakura. –Esos dos te traen unas ganas.

- Lo sé. –susurra divertido. –Lo siento Sakura, me tengo que ir. Prometí acompañar a Yuki-chan a su ecografía. –dice con diversión y alzando la voz al momento de entregarle la bolsa.

Kakashi le aumento de tamaño su aura asesina y Sakura marco mas su sonrisa forzada sabiendo que Neji no decía la verdad, solo mentía para joder más a Kakashi.

- Cuídate preciosa. –dice coqueto, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Hasta aquí llegas Hyuga! –dice tétrico Sasuke corriendo hacia él a la par que Kakashi, pero Neji desaparece en una nube de humo haciéndolos detener a mitad del camino y Sakura suspiro aliviada.

Kakashi y Sasuke chasquean la lengua al ver que el bastardo se les escapo y Raito se rasca la nuca no entendiendo porque ello dos querían matar a su amigo Neji.

- ¿Qué hacías con ese? –reclama Sasuke molesto, mirándola con frialdad mientras Kakashi la mira decepcionado por verla aliada con el enemigo.

- No te importa. –dice con fastidio, comenzando a caminar.

- ¿Cómo que no me importa Sakura? ¡Eres mi mujer! –dice furioso siguiéndola.

- ¡Y dale con eso Sasuke! Ya te he dicho que no somos nada. –dice exasperada acelerando el paso.

- ¡Aun molestia! ¡Pero pronto volverás a ser mía! –Sasuke también acelero su paso.

- ¡No lo asegures, primero conquístame!

- ¡Eso hare mujer! –dice seguro.

Raito mira a sus padres alejarse teniendo una gota enorme de sudor en su nuca y sus ojos muestran incredulidad.

- Oto-san solo esta celoso. –murmura sin creérselo, pero luego sonrío divertido y miro de reojo a Kakashi que aparenta indiferencia al ver a sus alumnos alejarse. –Entiendo porque oto-san se encelo de que Neji-san estuviera con mamá, pero no comprendo sus celos tío. –dice divertido y Kakashi se tenso.

- Es que protejo a mi alumna de las pervertidas manos de Neji. No te fíes de él Rai-kun, ese Hyuga tiene intensiones ocultas. –Kakashi le empleo misterio a su tono de voz.

- Tío, no decías lo mismo cuando Neji-san era novio de mamá, incluso me decía que le vaya llamando papá.

- Eso lo decía porque no sabía sus intensiones ocultas. Solo es un mal hombre que anda de mujer en mujer. No le conviene a tu mamá, tu padre es mejor opción. –dice serio, asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza.

- ¿Es por eso? ¿O es porque ya se entero que Neji-san se le ha visto con tía Yukiko? –pregunta juguetón.

- _(¿En que me he convertido? Mis celos son tan obvios que incluso un niño los nota)_ –a Kakashi se le sombreo la frente de negro al verse descubierto, así que usara su mejor técnica para salir de estas situaciones, esa que nunca falla. –Me voy Rai-kun, recordé que deje a Pakku en el sendero de la vida y no conoce la salida. –sin mas Kakashi desaparece en una nube de humo.

- ¿Por qué siempre hace eso cuando se ve atrapado? –Raito suspira resignado y comienza a correr para darle alcance a sus padres.

* * *

><p>Kaori junto con Kira salen de la panadería, con la castaña cargando una bolsa de papel llena de pastelillos de chocolate.<p>

- ¡Kaori-san!

La castaña voltea a su derecha al oír esa voz femenina carente de emociones, y se asusta al ver alado de ella, a un hermosa pero rara pelinegra, que tiene el cabello lacio y largo con un flequillo recto sobre su frente. Su cuerpo es delgado, pero bien proporcionado. Su tono de piel es muy claro y sus ojos son rasgados de color negro. Viste un pantalón gris y una chamarra del mismo color, que tiene cuello alto, y en su brazo derecho lleva amarrada una banda ninja.

- Himeko-san. –saluda, sonriéndole nerviosa.

- Es una sorpresa topármela aquí. –dice con tranquilidad y sin mostrar expresión en su rostro, poniendo mas nervioso a la castaña, nunca se acostumbrara a la pareja Abamure.

- Si, lo es. –los ojos de Kaori se desvían hacia una de las manos de la chica viendo el anillo y sus ojos mostraron sorpresa. – ¿Ese anillo…?

- ¿Ah? –Himeko baja la mirada viendo la joya. –Es el anillo con el que Shino me pido matrimonio. Pronto le mandare la invitación a usted y a Kiba-san, espero que asistan.

- ¡Felicidades por el compromiso! Y claro que ahí. –dice amigable, dedicándole una sonrisa ocultando su sorpresa._ –(Ese anillo no era para mi. Kiba lo estaba guardad por Shino)_ –las palabras que le dijo Yukiko cuando almorzaron juntas resonaron en su cabeza provocando que apriete sus puños con fuerza, sintiéndose furiosa.

- ¡Gracias!

* * *

><p>Kakashi apareció en una nube de humo en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la aldea.<p>

- _(Esta técnica nunca falla)_ –una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro debajo de la mascara, no sintiendo nada de vergüenza por haber huido de un niño, al contrario, se ve muy orgulloso de eso.

El peli-plata guio una de sus manos a su porta armas para sacar de ahí su preciada novela, pero solo saco la mitad del libro y miro impresionado a la persona que esta a un par de metros delante de él.

Sinceramente no se espero verla ahí. Pudo divisar como esta recostada en el pasto, recargando su espalda en el árbol atrás de ella y tiene los ojos cerrados.

Kakashi dejo nuevamente su libro en el estuche y comenzó a caminar hacia ella hasta quedar lo suficiente cerca, entonces se puso en cuclillas observándola atento. Por lo tranquila de su respiración pudo notar que esta completamente dormida, y él mas que nadie sabe de lo profundo que duerme cuando se siente tranquila.

- _(Tenía mucho sin verte dormir Yuki-chan. Y sinceramente extraño eso_ –No pudo evitar sonreír enternecido bajo su mascara. –_ Ahora que recuerdo el Hyuga menciono algo sobre acompañarla a la ecografía… seguro lo dejo plantado_ –su sonrisa ahora fue remplazada por una burlona y su mirada se poso en el vientre de la chica, viendo que sobre esta ella tiene una bolsa de patatas fritas a medio terminar. –_ Conociéndola se ha de haber venido a comer comida chatarra aquí porque su abuela no la deja comer eso. _–no pudo evitar mostrar diversión en sus ojos y con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos para no despertarla quito la bolsa de patatas, pero cuando la tomo sus dedos rosaron el vientre de ella haciéndole sentir una extraña sensación, por lo que alejo su mano algo asustado.

Kakashi tiene su mirada en el vientre de ella, unas terribles ganas de tocarlo le han entrado. Coloco la bolsa de patatas alado de ella y guio su mano al vientre, pero la detuvo temeroso a una milésima por tocarlo.

El peli-plata alzo su mirada al rostro de ella notando que sigue profundamente dormida. Se armo de valor y poso su mano en el vientre de ella. Cuando su mano lo toco aun sobre la ropa sintió varias sensaciones extrañas, y una calidez enorme en su pecho, pero alejo asustado su mano al sentir algo moverse, como si le empujaran su mano haciendo que vea el vientre sorprendido.

- _(¡Esta pateando!)_ –piensa sorprendido, posando nuevamente su mano para sentir las patadas de su hijo.

El sentir como el bebé pateaba le hizo sentir muchas sensaciones a la vez, felicidad, ansiedad, anéelo, pero sobre todo darse cuenta que ahí dentro del vientre de Yukiko esta un ser que fue creado por él y Yukiko en una de esas veces que mediante caricias y besos se demostraban que se aman sin necesidad de palabras.

Alzo la mirada viendo el rostro de Yukiko, al verla no solo sintió amor hacia ella, sino agradecimiento, porque aunque tuviera miedo, el sentir ahora a su hijo también le hizo sentirse agradecido con ella por darle la oportunidad de ser padre. Sabia que sus sensaciones son contradictorias a lo que sintió cuando le dieron la noticia e incluso a lo que piensa, pero no puede evitarlo, es extraño y no puede controlarlo.

Kakashi noto como la pelinegra hace muecas, esas muecas las conoce muy bien, ella suele hacerlas cuando comienza a despertarse.

Yukiko abrió los ojos viendo borroso, por lo que parpadeo un par de veces enfocando la vista, dándose cuenta que se quedo dormida en el campo de entrenamiento donde se escondió para comer comida chatarra.

- _(¿Por qué la abuela no me deja comer esa comida? Solo me da verduras y comida nutritiva_ –la pelinegra llora internamente, para después suspirar resignada y ponerse de pie con dificultad por el gran vientre que ahora tiene. – Esta panza pesa. –dice con cansancio, para después agacharse con algo de dificultad y tomar la bolsa de patatas. –_Lo mejor es que me vaya. Seguro dormí mucho y la abuela ha de estar preocupada pensando que me secuestraron. Se ha vuelto paranoica con esto del embarazo)_ –Yukiko suelta un profundo suspiro y comienza a caminar, a la vez que posa una mano sobre su vientre.

La chica se alejo sin darse cuenta que parado sobre la rama de un árbol, siendo cubierto por algunas hojas de este está Kakashi mirando hacia donde ella se va, para después bajar la mirada viendo su mano, esa con la que acaricio el vientre de ella hacia un momento sintiendo aun algo de calidez y a la vez la necesidad de volverla a tocar.

- Soy un idiota. –el peli-plata suelta un profundo suspiro, posando nuevamente su mirada por donde Yukiko se fue.

* * *

><p>Raito esta sentado en la barra que hay en la cocina, come con tranquilidad una manzana mientras ve como su padre saca las cosas de las bolsas y se las pasa a su madre quien las guarda en el refrigerador mientras discuten.<p>

- ¡Ya te dije Uchiha: no es asunto tuyo! ¡Así que déjame en paz! –dice molesta mientras mete algunos tomates en el refrigerador.

- ¡Y yo ya te dije mujer que es mi asunto! ¡No dejare que ese Hyuga aseche lo que me pertenece! –dice molesto mientras le pasa algunos blanquillos.

- ¡No soy un objeto Uchiha!

- ¡Lo sé, pero eres mía! –dice de forma caprichosa.

- Viéndolos así parecen una verdadera pareja. –dice divertido Raito haciendo que ambos volteen notando que esta ahí siendo testigo de su infantil pelea.

Al instante las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron y Sasuke sonrío de forma ladina por lo que dijo su hijo.

- Es porque lo somos. –dice con arrogancia.

- ¡No le mientas al niño Uchiha! ¡Bien sabes que no somos nada! –dice molesta y fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Tu eres la madre de mi hijo, aunque digas que no somos nada siempre seremos los padres de Raito. –dice con arrogancia.

- No metas a mi hijo en esto. Hablamos de la relación entre tú y yo. –dice firme.

- Yo solo aclaro que siempre estaremos unidos por nuestro hijo y los futuros hermanos que le daremos. –dice con seguridad.

Raito sonrío divertido, la idea de tener hermanos no le desagradaba, mientras que Sakura se sonrojo mas no se sabe si del coraje e indignación o de vergüenza porque diga eso frente a su retoño.

- Te advierto Uchiha que con tus absurdos comentarios estás perdiendo puntos conmigo. –dice amenazante.

- Vale. Ya no diré nada, pero te advierto que si te veo con el Hyuga lo mato. –dice amenazante.

- Ni que él no tuviera manos para defenderse. –Sakura roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Pues las tendrá, aun así no podrá evitar que lo mate. –dice empleando más amenaza y poniendo una mirada sádica al ya imaginarse como lo matara. –Así que sino quieres que haga correr sangre por esta aldea mas te vale que te mantengas alejada de los hombres de aquí. –dice firme.

- No seas estúpido, además tú no me dices con quien juntarme. –dice retadora.

Sasuke se acerco a ella y poso una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso Sakura. –dice serio y Sakura lo mira raro. –Yo no te diré con quien te juntes y con quien no. No me gusta batallar y se lo cabezona que eres, no me harás caso aunque te lo diga.

- ¡Vaya! Me alegra que tengas eso presente. –dice con sarcasmo a la vez que roda los ojos.

- Si, soy mas practico. Y se que lo mejor es matar a todo hombre que tenga otras intensiones contigo. Empezare con Hyuga y luego le seguirán tu club de admiradores, después iré a la arena a hacerle una visita a Gaara. –dice tétrico y Sakura lo mira incrédula.

- Yo te ayudo con los del club de admiradores oto-san. Desde hace tiempo que me quiero deshacer de esos acosadores que se autoproclaman mis padres. –dice con firmeza y la furia de Sasuke aumento.

- Ya casi tengo a todo el club localizado Raito, en un par de días a lo mucho iremos a exterminar esas cucarachas. –dice amenazante y Raito asintió con firmeza.

Sakura tiene los ojos muy abiertos y parpadea un par de veces mostrando incredulidad al ver que su hijo se le unió a Sasuke. Mira a uno y a otro una y otra vez notando como ambos tienen las mismas muecas tétricas resaltando más su parecido.

El timbre de la puerta de su casa fue tocado, y la peli-rosa suspiro con pesadez y mejor salió de la cocina para ir a atender a la visita, no soporta ver como Sasuke le pega lo tétrico a su retoño.

* * *

><p>Sakura alzo ambas cejas con extrañeza cuando abrió la puerta y se topo con una sonriente Kaori que alza a la altura de su rostro un six de cervezas, y a su lado esta Kira.<p>

- ¡Hola! –dice amigable. –Me dieron ganas de beber licor… ¿no se te antoja?

- He tenido una mañana difícil y la verdad no me caerían mal unos tragos. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios y Kaori amplia su sonrisa, ya que no le gusta beber sola.

- ¡Sabia que no me quedarías mal! –dice con emoción.

Sakura se hace a un lado para que ella pase, y así lo hizo.

* * *

><p>Hiashi esta hincado sobre un cojín en el salón de te, al hombre se le ve serio, pero esa arruga que se muestra en su frente debido al seño levemente fruncido deja ver que algo le preocupa.<p>

La puerta corrediza del salón se abrió dejando ver a un serio Neji, que dirigió su mirada a su tío.

- Me dijeron que querías verme.

- Así es. Siéntate. –dice serio, apuntando el cojín que esta frente a él.

Neji asintió y camino hacia el cojín, hincándose sobre este y mirando con seriedad a su tío.

- Sé que no hablamos mucho Neji, pero quiero que sepas que si estas en problemas puedes hablarlos conmigo y yo puedo aconsejarte.

El castaño alzo ambas cejas haciéndosele raro el comentario de su tío.

- Entiendo. Gracias por el ofrecimiento. –dice de forma respetuosa.

- No intento tomar el lugar de tu padre, pero quiero que sepas que ahí estaré si me necesitas.

A Neji se le hizo mas extraño la actitud de su tío, no sabia lo que le pasaba, pero le resto importancia pensando que tal vez es la edad, no es sorpresa para nadie que el patriaca Hyuga ya tiene sus añitos.

- Se le agradece.

- ¿No tienes nada que contarme ahora?

Neji alzo más sus cejas al ver la mirada de su tío, como si le dijera con los ojos que ya sabe algo y que no intente ocultarlo, por lo que se puso a pensar si había hecho algo.

- No, la verdad no tengo nada que contarle. –dice con seriedad y Hiashi suspira con pesadez.

- Bien. –dice resignado.

- Si es todo me retiro. Tengo unos pendientes. –dice de forma educada a la vez que se pone de pie. –Con permiso. –el castaño hace una leve inclinación en forma de respeto y Hiashi asintió levemente viendo como su sobrino camina hacia la puerta y sale por esta cerrándola tras de si.

- _(¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Acaso no me tiene confianza?... tal vez piensa que me enojare. Pero no lo hare, es verdad que me sorprendió pero entiendo que ya es un adulto y no un niño _–Hiashi vuelve a suspirar con pesadez. –_ Ya que no me dijo nada tendré que meter manos en este asunto. El apellido Hyuga esta en juego)_

* * *

><p>En la sala de la casa de Sakura se encuentran Kaori y la peli-rosa sentadas en uno de los sillones bebiendo unas cervezas, mientras que Kira esta acostada en el piso completamente dormida.<p>

- ¿No esta Rai-kun en casa? –Kaori mira curiosa a todos lados.

- Debe estar en el patio entrenando con Sasuke. –Sakura agita una mano rentándole importancia.

- Mmmm… —Kaori la mira insinuante.

- ¿Qué? –pregunta retadora y mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

- Que se me hace que pronto volverás a caer ante los encantos Uchiha. –dice burlona y Sakura frunce el entrecejo.

- No digas tonterías. No regresare con ese idiota, no al menos que haga buenos meritos y la verdad el bastardo dijo que me conquistaría, pero hasta ahora no ha hecho nada mas que celarme y autoproclamarme suya. –dice con molestia.

- Pareces muy decepcionada porque no haya echo intentos de conquista. –Kaori mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante.

- Tonterías. –Sakura desvia su mirada algo nerviosa, mientras se empina la lata de cerveza.

- Pues con eso de que pasa mucho tiempo aquí no me va a extrañar al rato verte besuqueándote con el Uchiha. –dice burlona.

- Anda muy incoherente hoy Kaori. Si él está mucho tiempo aquí es porque esta conviviendo con Rai-chan, yo no les privare a ninguno la compañía del otro, sé que ambos quieren recuperar tiempo perdido.

- Pretextos. –dice burlona. –Admite que adoras ver como tu hijo y Sasuke conviven, y él esta mucho aquí.

- ¿Vas a seguir diciendo tonterías? –pregunta amenazante y Kaori sonrío nerviosa, la verdad se esta divirtiendo, pero si le sigue sabe que Sakura se vengara después y ahora que es su capitana en el escuadrón no le conviene hacerla enojar.

- ¿Sabes? –Kaori la mira seria haciendo que la peli-rosa alce ambas cejas. –No me casare. –dice con algo de tristeza.

- ¿Qué paso? –Sakura se extraña, ya que la veía muy segura de que Kiba le pedirá matrimonio. – ¿Te peleaste con Kiba?

- No. Yo malinterprete las cosas y ese anillo no era para mí. Kiba-kun se lo estaba guardando a Shino. Él es el que se casara.

- ¡¿Shino se casara? –exclama sorprendida.

Sakura borro su sorpresa y sonrío nerviosa al ver como Kaori es rodeada por un aura triste y solitaria. Sintió pena por la chica, sabe lo ilusionada que estaba.

- ¿Sabes lo que se siente creer que pronto se cumplirá tu sueño de la infancia y luego darte cuenta que no se cumplirá? –Kaori sonrío con tristeza.

- _(Lo sé)_ –Sakura se puso seria, recordando como se sintió cuando creyó que Sasuke se quedaría con ella esa vez que se entrego a él, solo para romper su ilusión cuando él se fue.

- Recuerdo que cuando niña mi sueño era casarme con Kiba-kun, ser su esposa y tener hijos con él, críalos y envejecer con él. –dice algo melancólica. –No me gusta darme por vencida, y aunque en ese entonces veía mi sueño muy alejado porque Kiba-kun me veía como una niña, una pequeña hermanita, no me di por vencida, sabia que lo lograría si daba todo de mí… Entonces finalmente conseguí que me viera como mujer cuando regrese de mi entrenamiento y conseguí que me invitara a salir, incluso conseguí que me besara y me pidiera ser su novia. No sabes lo feliz y satisfecha que me sentí en ese entonces que creía que nada podía mejorar, entonces llego ese día en el que me pidió que viviéramos juntos, y como sabrás le dije que si sin dudar. –Sakura pudo notar el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos al mencionarlo. –No me malentiendas, aunque Kiba-kun sea todo para mi tengo otros sueños y mis prioridades, no dejo que todo gire entorno a él, pero jamás olvidare mi sueño de la infancia, ese que creí pronto se cumpliría, es por eso que la decepción al saber que ese anillo no era para mi me afecto más de lo normal. Y se que fue mi culpa por anticiparme a las cosas.

- Te entiendo. Yo aunque tenga otras prioridades, me es imposible no anhelar ese sueño de la infancia que te hizo fuerte en ese entonces. –Sakura le sonrío levemente y Kaori le regreso la sonrisa, sabia que ella mejor que nadie la entendería. –No es malo ilusionarse ante un antiguo sueño. Pero no todo esta perdido Kaori, tal vez no te lo pidió ahora, pero pronto lo hará. Tu bien sabes que Kiba te ama…

- Lo sé, me lo ha dicho, pero en verdad dudo que se anime a dar ese paso. Sabes que para muchos hombres la palabra matrimonio les aterra sin importar que tan enamorados estén. –dice resignada. –Y kiba-kun es uno de ellos.

- La verdad no le veo diferencia Kaori. Viven juntos desde hace tiempo, prácticamente parecen un matrimonio, lo único que lo cambiaria seria ese papel que confirma que están casados.

- ¿Acaso no te ilusiona casarte? ¿No sueñas con hacerlo, entrar a la iglesia con tu vestido de blanco, con el amor d tu vida esperándote y teniendo como testigos a todos tus seres queridos?

- Un sueño lindo que no te miento tuve de niña y en mi adolescencia. Pero siéndote sincera ahora no me llama mucho la atención. –Sakura le sonríe levemente, mostrando sinceridad en su mirada. –Pero que signifique que ya no sea uno de mis sueños, no significa que deje de ser el tuyo. A diferencia de mi Kaori, tú no has vivido lo que yo y tienes muchas mas posibilidades de ver ese inocente pero lindo sueño echo realidad. Solo no te desesperes y deja que las cosas fluyan, todo pasara cuando tenga que pasar.

- Entiendo. –Kaori amplia su sonrisa. –Gracias Sakura, en verdad me sirvió hablar contigo.

* * *

><p>Naruto esta parado frente a la ventana de su despacho, mirando desde ahí las estatuas de los Hokages, su mirada se ve melancólica, dándole un aire heroico.<p>

- Vamos muchacho, me cuesta trabajo mantener la pose. Toma la foto ya, y quiero que mi apuesto rostro quede igualito en la estatua de los Hokages. –Naruto mantiene la pose e intenta no mover mucho los labios, mirando de reojo al chico que esta a su costado tras una cámara fotográfica.

- Solo un momento Hokage-sama. –al chico le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¡Listo! –dice al momento de separar su rostro de la cámara, enderezándose para ver al rubio que quito su pose y lo volteo a ver.

- Oye me sigue gustando la idea de que me pongan en la estatua sosteniendo un ponte de rameen. –dice pensativo haciendo que el chico sonría nervioso.

- Pienso que se ve mas genial con la pose de hace un momento. –dice nervioso, ya se quería ir, lleva casi todo el día metido ahí primero intentándolo convencer de que no lo pongan en la estatua con el rameen, y luego batallando para que el rubio tome una pose que le guste, la verdad su Hokage desespera hasta a la persona mas paciente del mundo.

- ¿En verdad lo crees? –el rubio se hace el cabello hacia atrás de forma sexy. –Pienso lo mismo. –dice con arrogancia, haciendo una mueca principesca.

- Bueno Hokage-sama, me retiro. Mañana a primera hora empezaremos a esculpir su rostro en la montaña de los Hokages.

- ¿Por qué van a escupir mi rostro? –pregunta curioso y algo asqueado porque se pongan a escupirle en la cara.

- Dije esculpir Hokage-sama. –el pobre chico tiene un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, enserio ya no aguanta seguir ahí, y esta considerando el aventarse por la ventana, al no ser ninja seguro muere o ya mínimo queda en coma.

- ¡Ahh…! ¿Y que es eso? –pregunta curioso haciendo caer estilo anime al chico.

- Así se le dice cuando se va a plasmar el rostro o la imagen de alguien en roca, hielo, papel, etc. –el chico se pone de pie, limpiándose con un pañuelo el sudor mientras sonríe de forma forzada.

- ¡Oh! –exclama sorprendido. –Bueno, ya vete para que mañana estés listo temprano para escupir mi rostro. –dice con emoción.

- Es esculpir. –aclara marcando mas su tic nervioso.

- ¿Y yo que dije? –dice curioso.

- Escupir.

- ¿Y como es?

- Esculpir.

- ¿Y yo que dije?

- Escupir. –el tic en el chico se marca mas, esta seguro que esta visita a su Hokage le ha quitado media vida.

- ¿Y como es?

Para alivio del chico la puerta fue tocada haciendo que el rubio voltee a esta.

- ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Shizune que se sorprendió al ver aun al fotógrafo ahí.

- ¡Con permiso! –dice rápidamente el fotógrafo, corriendo hacia la salida porque sabe que si se queda un minuto más ahí se terminara volviéndose loco.

- Naruto-kun, Hiashi-sama vino a verte. –Shizune tiene varias gotas de sudor en la nuca ante la huida del fotógrafo.

- ¿El suegro? –pregunta sorprendido. –Dile que pase.

Shizune asintió y salió del despacho para hacer pasar al Hyuga, mientras que el rubio rápidamente se sentó tras su escritorio poniendo su mejor pose para sorprender al suegro.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella entro Hiashi viendo a su hierno sentado tras el escritorio, teniendo sus codos apoyados en este y sus manos entrelazadas.

- ¡Bienvenido a mis dominios suegrito! –dice enérgico haciendo que a Hiashi le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Tome asiento. –dice apuntando la silla frente al escritorio y el castaño suspiro resignado, cerro la puerta tras de si y se encamino hacia la silla.

- ¿Estas ocupado? –pregunta con seriedad.

- Para usted nunca suegris. –dice meloso, parpadeando sus ojos de forma tierna.

- _(¿Qué le vio mi hija a este idiota? Ósea, se que es el Hokage, pero mi hija esta coladita por él desde hace mucho, creo que desde que era mas idiota de lo que lo es ahora… espera, ahora es mas idiota. Aun así eso no responde que le vio mi hija; ella es linda, educadas, tiene lindo carácter, es amable, fuerte y además es una Hyuga. Se merecía algo mejor, o al menos a alguien con neuronas, y para desgracia lo tenemos como Hokage, estoy seguro que Konoha se ira a la ruina)_ –Hiashi volvió a suspirar con pesadez y mejor dejo de torturarse con eso.

- Mire suegris, le presumo la primer foto de mi hijo. –el rubio saca de entre sus ropas una fotografía y se la pone frente a la cara. –Igualito a su padre. –dice con orgullo.

- _(Por favor Diosito, que mi nieto no salga igual de retrasado que su padre. Por favor dale la inteligencia de mi hija _—A Hiashi le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que en la fotografía sale su nieto acostado boca arriba en la cuna, completamente desnudo y riendo feliz. –_Algo me dice que se parecerá a su idiota padre)_ –A Hiashi se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- ¿Qué crees suegris? –el rubio vuelve a guardar la fotografía, no esperando halagos o chillidos de emoción de su suegro, ya que sabe lo serio y amargado que es, él no es como él que si chillo como fan cuando vio la foto de su retoño que tanto le recuerda a él. – Mañana empezaran a escupir mi estatua en la torre de los Hokages. –dice con emoción.

- Esculpir. –aclara con molestia, a la vez que se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano derecha.

- ¿Y yo que dije?

- Escupir. –dice entre dientes.

- ¿Y como es?

- Esculpir. –Hiashi ya se quiere golpear contra el escritorio, pero sino lo hace es porque recordó el importante motivo por el que se arriesgo a visitar a su hierno, sino fuera porque sabe que le puede ayudar no estaría ahí, no por nada cuando va a visitar a su hija y nieto lo hace cuando el rubio no esta, sencillamente no lo soporta.

- ¿Y yo que dije?

- Naruto, he venido a hablar algo serio contigo. –dice cortante, cambiando rápidamente de tema ya que sabe que sino lo hace el rubio seguirá así.

- ¿Qué es? –el rubio se muestra serio, el que su suegro este ahí cuando muy bien sabe que no lo soporta además que diga eso a de ser por algo importante, algo tan importante que hacen que su suegro lo tenga que aguantar.

**Continuará**

**enserio, naruto se lleva los protagonicos y eso ke sale poko jajajajaja no kiero imaginarme si saliera mas jajajajaja, inshe rubio chiskiado**

**spero ke el kap les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	13. Todo un mal entendido

**Todo un malentendido**

- Naruto, he venido a hablar algo serio contigo. –dice cortante, cambiando rápidamente de tema ya que sabe que sino lo hace el rubio seguirá así.

- ¿Qué es? –el rubio se muestra serio, el que su suegro este ahí cuando muy bien sabe que no lo soporta además que diga eso a de ser por algo importante, algo tan importante que hacen que su suegro lo tenga que aguantar.

- Quiero que me aclares; ¿qué tan ciertos son los rumores de que Neji embarazo a la mujer de Kakashi? –dice serio, pero sintiéndose algo incomodo por andarle preguntando eso a su yerno.

Naruto ensancho los ojos sorprendido, la verdad se esperaba de todo menos eso, jamás pensó que su suegro se deje llevar por rumores.

- _(Podría aclararles las cosas y de esa forma no meter en problemas a Kakasi sensei, o podría…)_ –una sonrisa zorruna y mirada traviesa adorno el rostro del rubio. – ¿Por qué me pregunta esto a mi y no a Neji? –dice serio, haciéndose el que no quiere soltar la sopa rápido.

- Intente hablar con Neji sobre esto, pero no me dijo nada. Pienso que por ser su tío y líder del clan no le deja hablar con sinceridad.

- _(O será que no le dijo nada porque no sabia de que demonios hablaba)_ –Naruto sonrío internamente, sintiéndose divertido ante esto.

- Y tú al ser alumno y amigo de Kakashi, supe que sabrías la verdad de todo y me lo dirías.

- Tiene razón suegro e hizo bien en venir conmigo. –dice con seriedad. –Le contare la verdad de todo esto, para que entienda por lo que están pasando Neji y Yukiko. –dice con algo de pesar y el Hyuga se sintió mas ansioso por saber lo que pasa. –Hace algunos años... — la mirada del rubio se torna melancólica mientras mira el horizonte como si estuviera recordando lo que esta por contar.— Tsunade-sama nos mandó a una misión ultra-mega-recontra-peligrosa a Neji, Yukiko y a mi. –dice con heroísmo y su suegro lo escucha atento. –Neji y yo no conocíamos a Yukiko, pero notamos el misterio que la rodea, sobre todo lo hermosa que es, pero de entre nosotros Neji se sintió más atraído hacia ella y mucho más curioso hacia su persona.

Lo sé suegro; es sorprendente ver a Neji mostrar sus hormonas abiertamente y fue aun mas sorprendente verlo atento con una mujer, además siendo amable con ella. –dice con algo de diversión y melancolía, mientras que Hiashi se muestra sorprendido al escuchar esa faceta de su sobrino. –Al termino de la misión, sino es que desde que se vieron ambos se enamoraron el uno del otro. Tuvieron una relación amorosa y apasionada a escondidas porque al ser Neji un Hyuga y Yukiko no, temían que se opusieran a lo suyo. –dice con algo de pesar.

- _(¿Por qué pensaron eso? Es verdad que me opuse a la relación de Hinata con Naruto, pero eso se debe a que él es un idiota, además no me opuse tanto porque sea lo de cada quien el rubio idiota es muy fuerte y todo un héroe de la aldea. Si la chica es buena candidata y además Neji la ama no me hubiera opuesto)_

- Ellos pensaban eso Hiashi-sama, no estaban seguros de cómo se lo tomaría usted, aun así quería esconder lo suyo hasta estar listos para enfrentarlo. –dice con heroísmo, y como si supiera lo que el suegro esta pensando. – ¡El tiempo paso y entonces Neji le propuso matrimonio a Yukiko! –exclama con emoción y lleno de dicha, mientras que Hiashi ensancha los ojos sorprendido. –Pero no todo es felicidad suegro. –dice con lamento, llorando mientras aprieta un puño a la altura de su barbilla, y Hiashi se muestra mas curioso por saber lo que paso, del porque su sobrino no se caso. –Kakashi-sensei ya andaba usando sus encantos contra la pobre de Yukiko, la cual él quería como su victima tres millones veinticuatro mil doscientos noventa. –Hiashi se sorprendió al saber cuantas mujeres ha teniendo el ninja copy. –y ese es un aproximado, ya que no recuerda a algunas. –aclara con seriedad sorprendiendo más al castaño. –Lógico Yukiko no le hacia caso ya que su corazón de pollo pertenece a Hyuga Neji. Y al ser la primera mujer que no cae ante sus encantos y coqueteos, hizo que sensei se vaya enamorando de ella y ya no solo la quiera en su cama, sino la quiera junto a él para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe. –dice de forma poética y Hiashi asintió con entendimiento. –Entonces sensei se entero de la relación de Yukiko y Neji, y que ambos están enamorados. Eso deprimió a sensei mucho. –Hiashi se sorprendió, ya que no se imagino a Kakashi sufriendo por amor. –A mi me toco consolarlo un par de veces, incluso lo vi llorar lo que me dejo ver que los perros también lloran, digo los hombres también lloran. –el rubio asintió una y otra vez dándose la razón a si mismo y al castaño le ha resbalado una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Pero sensei amaba tanto a Yukiko que él solo deseaba su felicidad, y si su felicidad es Hyuga Neji, pues sensei… sensei lo iba a matar para consolar a Yukiko para que ahora sea feliz con él. Sensei pensó que es mejor que sufra un rato la muerte del Hyuga a que sufra toda la vida viviendo con un amargado que parece estar ciego. –el rubio volvió a asentir una y otra vez con la cabeza dándose la razón a si mismo.

- _(Maldito Kakashi hijo de puta. Y yo que comenzaba a sentir pena por él)_ –una vena se hincho en la frente de Hiashi que se le ve furioso en su expresión.

- Pero Kakashi-sensei no pudo cumplir con su cometido debido a que Neji termino arruinando su linda relación con Yukiko. –dice con pesar y Hiashi ensancha los ojos sorprendido. –Lee como buen amigo sabia de la relación de esos dos, así que al enterarse de que se comprometieron llevo a su amigo a celebrar, ahí se emborracharon y Neji termino teniendo relaciones sexuales con una bailarina del lugar. –Hiashi se sorprendió porque su sobrino haya cometido un error así, esta tan sorprendido que su cabeza no analiza como el rubio sabe todo eso. –Aunque Yukiko no sabia de su engaño, Neji no podía mirarla a los ojos sabiendo que estuvo con otra y termino diciéndole la verdad, esperando que lo perdonara.

- _(Admiro a mi sobrino. No cabe duda que tiene un gran corazón y no quiera casarse sin decirle a su amada sobre su desliz, aun sabiendo que eso podría arruinar su relación… fue todo un valiente, aun más que yo que no me atreví a decirle a mi difunta esposa que le fui infiel en mi despedida de soltero)_ –Hiashi se sintió muy admirado hacia su sobrino.

- Lógicamente la pobre de Yukiko rompió la relación, no le podía perdonar el engaño, no cuando ella le ha sido cien por ciento fiel y Neji ha sido al único hombre que le ha entregado su pureza. –dice de forma poética.

- _(Mi sobrino se enamoro de una inocente criatura)_ –Hiashi se siente orgulloso del buen gusto de su sobrino.

- Neji al verla sufrir prefirió dejarla ir a retenerla a su lado, sabiendo que con él solo sufrirá debido a su carácter, además que estando con él jamás olvidara el engaño. Y Kakashi-sensei no desaprovecho la oportunidad que la vida o más bien su suerte de perro le trajo.

- _(Maldito Kakashi)_ –Hiashi entrecierra la mirada, sintiendo odio hacia ese ser, lo veía como el malo de la novela.

- Y como sensei ataco en un momento de debilidad de la pobre Yukiko termino conquistándola y el buen Neji los dejo estar, pensando que en brazos de él ella será feliz. –dice con pesar. –Pasaron algunos años donde ninguno volvió a verse, se evitaban, sin contar que Neji pedía misiones largas para estar lo menos posible en la aldea, porque sabía que si estaba aquí terminaría buscándola.

- (A_hora entiendo porque mi sobrino siempre anda de misión. Pobrecito, primero Sakura y ahora Yukiko. Mi sobrino esta destinado a que sus relaciones serias fracasen, ahora entiendo porque solo tiene aventuras)_ –Hiashi sentía que ahora entiende mejor a su sobrino y que sus lazos se han fortalecido.

- Pero un día, en mi boda para ser más específicos. –dice serio y Hiashi se mostro más atento. –Se reencontraron, ambos se dieron cuenta que el amor no ha acabado, al contrario se ha intensificado. –dice con heroísmo y Hiashi asintió con compresión. –Ella intento ignorar lo que siente debido a su relación con sensei, y él intento no doblegare ante sus sentimientos al sentirse culpable por su engaño, pero ninguno pudo contra el gran amor que se tienen y terminaron amándose con locura y con pasión nuevamente. –lagrimas resbalan por las mejillas del rubio ante lo conmovido que esta y Hiashi se contiene para no estar igual. –La buena de Yukiko sabe que no ama a nadie mas que a Neji, pero no podía dejar al hombre que ha estado con ella todo este tiempo, no podía lastimar al hombre que estuvo con ella en el peor momento de su vida, y Neji lo entendía, por esa razón ambos mantuvieron una relación clandestina. –dice con pesar y Hiashi asintió con entendimiento, y alegrándose porque los rumores sean ciertos y Kakashi sea un cornudo. –Pero paso lo inevitable. –el rubio pone expresión de misterio. –El amor de Neji y Yukiko dio frutos. –dice con ilusión. –Yukiko al saberlo no pudo seguir mintiéndole a sensei y le dijo la verdad rompiéndole el corazón a mi pobre sensei. –dice con lamento. –Por eso él pidió una misión larga para salir de la aldea, quería alejarse por un tiempo. –Hiashi comenzó a sentir algo de lastima por el ninja copy. – Neji estaba de misión y cuando regreso vio a Yukiko ya con el embarazo muy avanzado. Él pensó que el niño era de Kakashi-sensei, pero yo le aclare todo, después de todo sensei me lo había contado antes de partir y me pidió que cuide a Yukiko y haga lo que sea para que este feliz en los brazos de su amor.

- _(Que buen hombre es Kakashi)_ –el odio que tenia hacia él hace un momento desapareció y ahora lo admira.

- Ahora ambos están juntos, amándose en silencio y esperando la llegada del fruto de su amor. Y sino le han dicho nada a nadie es porque temen a su reacción porque Neji tenga un hijo con una mujer que no es del clan, además sin haberse casado. Temen que los separen nuevamente. –dice con pesar.

- Comprendo. –dice serio Hiashi mientras se pone de pie.

- ¿Qué hará suegro? –pregunta curioso. –Por favor no los separe. Yo le conté esto para que usted entienda el amor de esos dos y lo mucho que han sufrido este tiempo. –dice con lamento.

- Hare lo correcto. –dice con seriedad. –Esta noche esos dos estarán comprometidos. No puedo permitir que el hijo de mi sobrino nazca fuera del matrimonio. –el rubio mostro felicidad en sus ojos, mirando con admiración a su suegro.

- Suegro no les diga que le conté su historia de amor. –pide suplicante.

- No te apures. Esta plática quedara entre nosotros. –Hiashi da media vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida ante la mirada conmovida del rubio.

- _(Nombre si soy bueno inventando historias de amor. Debería ser escritor)_—su mirada conmovida cambia por una traviesa y una sonrisa zorruna adorno sus labios cuando su suegro salió.

* * *

><p>- <em>(No te preocupes Neji. Pronto estaras feliz casado con tu amada, estoy seguro que tu padre querría eso)<em> –Hiashi estando fuera del despacho mira el techo con melancolía, sintiendo que su fallecido hermano esta feliz por que su retoño pronto estará con su amada sin esconderse.

* * *

><p>En el patio trasero de la casa están Raito y Sasuke, ambos están sentados estilo indio en el pasto, en completo silencio mientras afilan sus armas.<p>

A Raito se le ve feliz, se le hace emocionante eso de hacer cosas como entrenar o afilar armas en compañía de su padre.

- Raito. –Sasuke deja de darle filo a su kunai y mira el cielo con tranquilidad justo en el momento que el niño voltea a ver a su padre curioso. – ¿Cuántos novios ha tenido tu mamá? –pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa y Raito casi cae estilo anime.

- ¿Piensas que te diré eso? –el niño se endereza y lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Y porque no? –Sasuke lo voltea a ver de forma retadora, mas el niño le mantiene la mirada no sintiéndose intimidado.

- Si te lo digo iras a reclamarle infidelidad a mi madre siendo que tú la dejaste. Así que no cuenta como infidelidad. –dice firme y Sasuke sintió una flecha clavársele en el pecho, además se sorprendió al ver que su hijo lo va conociendo bien.

- Si me lo dices prometo que no le reclamare a tu madre e iré a matarlos directamente. –dice tétrico.

- ¿Me crees estúpido? –Raito lo mira indignado y Sasuke entrecierra su mirada. –Ambos sabemos que primero iras a reclamarle a mamá, después de que ella se enoje y te saque a patadas me castigara a mí por chismoso y tú iras a matarlos. –A Sasuke le da un tic nervioso en la ceja al ver que el canijo lo conoce bien en tan poco tiempo.

- Al menos dime si fueron muchos.

- No. –dice firme, regresando su tarea de afilar armas.

Sasuke entrecierra su mirada sintiéndose traicionado por su hijo por no querer ayudarle y él que pensó que con eso del club de fans de Sakura, su hijo ya se había aliado con él.

- ¿Qué no te daban celos que tu madre este con otros hombres? –pregunta con reproche y Raito suspiro con pesadez, no pensó que su padre fuera tan infantil para esas cosas.

- Mi madre estaba o mas bien esta soltera, además es una adulta, yo no soy nadie para prohibirle a mi madre con quien estar, mientras la traten bien y es feliz me doy por bien servido. –dice serio.

- Eso no responde mi pregunta. –Sasuke entrecierra más la mirada y Raito rodo los ojos.

- No, no me ponía celoso porque siempre mi madre me ha dado mi lugar y me da preferencia sobre ellos. –dice con arrogancia y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Ellos? Eso significa que fueron varios. –un aura asesina lo rodeo y Raito se mordió la lengua por hablar de más.

- Padre con tus celos no ganaras nada más que alejarla. –Raito sonríe nervioso mientras tiene una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. –Recuerda que tú te fuiste. No tienes derecho a reclamar lo que ella hizo en tu ausencia y lo sabes. –Sasuke sintió que una enorme roca cae sobre su cabeza ante lo dicho por su hijo, eso de que en este momento diga cosas mas maduras que él es golpe duro para su ego.

- Raito. ¿Tu…? —Sasuke no haya como decírselo y Raito se muestra curioso. – ¿Tú quieres que yo este con tu madre? –el pequeño se sorprendió por la pregunta y eso lo mostraron sus ojos ensanchados.

- Aunque no lo dijera o demostrara siempre quise tener una familia normal, ya sabes; una madre y un padre. –dice serio, bajando la mirada para ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, y Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse culpable porque por su culpa se le haya negado eso en su ausencia. –Y seria mentirte si te dijera que ahora que estas aquí no quiero que vivas con nosotros, pero mi madre me enseño a no ser egoísta. Si ella no quiere estar contigo porque no es feliz a tu lado respetare su decisión… al menos estas ahora en la aldea y podre verte cuando quiera.

Raito alzo la mirada y le sonrío amigable, mientras que Sasuke se mantuvo serio haciendo que el pequeño borre su sonrisa, pensando que lo hizo enojar, pero cerro sus ojos cuando Sasuke poso su mano sobre su cabeza en una tierna caricia que le provoco un sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Tu madre te crio bien. –dice serio, haciendo que las mejillas de Raito se sonrojen más.

- ¿Amas mucho a mi madre? –pregunta curioso, mirándolo ansioso por la respuesta.

Sasuke dejo de acariciarle la cabeza y alzo la vista al cielo, mirándolo con tranquilidad.

- Si. –dice en un susurro, que de no ser porque están solos y no hay más ruidos, Raito no lo hubiera oído.

- ¿No nos volverás a abandonar?

Sasuke bajo la mirada, viendo la ansiedad que muestran los ojos de su hijo.

- Si regrese es para no abandonarlos. –dice con seguridad y Raito sin poder evitarlo sonrío feliz.

- Si prometes no hacerla sufrir te ayudare a conquistarla. –dice amigable y Sasuke ensancho levemente sus ojos.

- Hare lo que este en mis manos para que no vuelva a sufrir por mi culpa. –dice con seguridad y sonriendo de forma torcida.

- Es un trato. –Raito extiende su mano derecha para sellar ese trato entre hombre y Sasuke sintiéndose divertido, tomo la mano de su hijo también, ambos sonrieron de forma torcida y mostraron complicidad en sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Yukiko apenas y puso un pie en la panadería cuando su abuela ya esta frente a ella mirándola como desquiciada, lo que puso nerviosa a la chica.<p>

- A… abuela. –una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

- ¿Dónde estabas niña? Me tenías con el alma en un hilo. –dice con desesperación y Yukiko mira de reojo el reloj que esta colgado en una de las paredes de la panadería haciendo que otra gota de sudor resbale por su nuca al ver que apenas son las cinco de la tarde.

- No es tan tarde abuela, además ya no soy una niña. –dice con fastidio.

- Pero te portas como una. ¡Recuerda que en tu estado no puedes hacer muchas cosas! Que tal si un ratero te asalta, o un asesino te ataca, o un perro te ataca, o un mosquito te pica y resulta que es venenoso… —ante cada suposición la anciana reflejaba mas horror en sus ojos haciendo que la pelinegra suspire con pesadez, pero voltea hacia atrás justo en el momento que un ninja apareció atrás de ella de rodillas, de una forma respetuosa.

Yukiko voltea todo su cuerpo extrañada, ya que desde que pidió vacaciones ningún ninja mandado por el Hokage iba a buscarla para hacer alguna misión o reportarle algo.

- Usami-sama. –dice respetuoso el ninja al momento que alza el rostro.

La pelinegra alzo ambas cejas extrañada ante como la llamo y al ver que por sus ojos se trata de un Hyuga.

- Hiashi-sama le manda esto. –el ninja le extiende un pergamino que esta tomo más extrañada. –Pidió que sea puntual y que no falte. –sin mas el ninja desaparece en una nube de humo.

- O que tal si trompiezas con una piedra y te pegas en la panza. –la anciana noto que su nieta le da la espalda, así que molesta se puso a su lado para regañarla porque la ande ignorando, pero se extraño al ver que la chica mira curiosa un pergamino. – ¿Qué es eso?

- Hiashi-sama me invita a cenar en la mansión principal Hyuga. –dice sorprendida, sorprendiendo también a su abuela.

- ¿No me dirás que los rumores son ciertos, pero en vez de andar con el sobrino andas con el tío? –pregunta sorprendida y mirándola asustada.

- ¡Abuela esta muy viejo para mí! –Yukiko entrecierra la mirada mientras su frente se sombrea de negro.

- ¿Eso que? Anduviste con ese vago irresponsable.

- Él no me gana por tantos años, además esta mejor conservado que Hiashi-sama. No me gustan tan viejos.

- ¿Entonces andas con el sobrino? –Kaede entrecierra más la mirada.

- No abuela, Neji solo es un amigo. Ya te lo había dicho. –la pelinegra rodo los ojos con fastidio.

- ¿Entonces porque te invito el líder de los Hyuga a cenar en la mansión principal? –la mujer entrecierra más la mirada de forma sospechosa, presintiendo que su nieta le miente.

- Yo que voy a saber. –dice con fastidio. –Tal vez quiere hablar conmigo sobre los chismes que se están haciendo para que los aclare, ya que eso afecta el apellido Hyuga. –dice pensativa.

- Para mi que algo escondes. –la mujer la mira con mas sospecha haciendo que la pelinegra entrecierre la mirada porque su abuela no le cree. –Aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor, si andas con el Hyuga no es tan malo. Tu hijo tendrá un padre y ese chico no es un vago pervertido y pedófilo como el espantapájaros. Por lo que he oído es un chico serio y responsable, de muy buen apellido. –la mujer se mostro emocionada imaginándose a su nieta casándose con Neji. – ¡Y lo mejor es que a él no le importa que esperes un hijo de otro! –dice con emoción. –Ya te vi. –la mujer se imagina a su nieta siendo la señora y dueña de la casa secundaria de los Hyuga, siendo atendida por sirvientes al igual que al bebé mientras se ve a ella misma siendo dueña de una panadería más grande que su yerno le regalo por criar a tan buena muchacha.

- Iré a comer algo. –Yukiko pasa alado de su abuela, sabiendo que esta fantaseando quien sabe que cosa y que no reaccionara hasta después de un buen rato.

* * *

><p>- Me retiro Sakura. Ya es algo tarde. –Kaori esta en la entrada, frente a Sakura.<p>

- ¡Vete con cuidado!

- ¡Nuevamente gracias! Fue de gran ayuda hablar contigo. –la castaña da media vuelta comenzando a caminar.

Sakura sonrío levemente y dio media vuelta, adentrándose en la casa y cerrando la puerta tras de si. La peli-rosa se adentro más en la casa, pero se detuvo sorprendida en la entrada de la cocina al ver a Sasuke usando un delantal blanco cortando verduras, y Raito también usando un delantal, ayudándole.

- ¿Qué hacen? –pregunta sorprendida.

- ¿No es obvio? Preparando la cena. –Sasuke le sonríe de forma torcida al verla fruncir el entrecejo mientras que Raito se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano.

- Papá quería sorprenderte haciendo la cena. –Raito le sonríe amigable a su madre y Sakura mira a Sasuke esperando que le afirme eso.

- Si, es que la verdad cocinas muy mal Sakura, y quería comer algo decen…

Sasuke fue jalado por Raito hacia abajo, haciendo que la mesa los tape de Sakura, la cual borro su expresión de coraje y una extrañada la reemplazo, no tenia que ser un genio para saber que algo tramaban esos dos.

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunta molesto Sasuke y en un susurro.

- Eso debería preguntarte yo. –dice molesto Raito también hablando en un susurro. –Se supone que intentas conquistarla, no ofenderla. Y si el ofenderla es tu forma de conquista déjame decirte que no funciona padre. Eso de molestar a la chica que te gusta es de un niño de primaria. –Raito rodo los ojos y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada. – Compórtate como el adulto que se supone eres. –dice firma, apuntándolo acusador.

- Oye Raito te estas pasando. –dice entre dientes, afilando más su mirada.

- ¿Qué tanto murmuran? –ambos se estremecen al oír la voz de Sakura atrás de ellos, por lo que voltean mecánicamente viendo a la peli-rosa mirándolos curiosa.

- Es que queremos sorprenderte con el menú. –dice rápidamente Sasuke y Raito lo miro admirado, su padre no es tan idiota como empezaba a pensar.

- ¿Enserio? –Sakura entrecierra la mirada, mirándolos de forma sospechosa.

- ¡Si mami! –Raito rápidamente se pone de pie y la toma de una mano. –Tu ve a darte un baño y déjanos a nosotros consentirte esta noche. –Raito la empuja, sacándola de la cocina.

- ¿Seguros?

- Si Sakura. Tú ve y relájate que has tenido un día duro. Déjame sorprenderte. –Sasuke le sonríe coqueto, por lo que Sakura volteo su rostro para no mirarlo, esa sonrisa la sigue poniendo nerviosa.

Raito termino de sacar a su madre de la cocina, y oyó los pasos de esta alejándose, por lo que suspiro aliviado.

- Sigamos con esto padre e intenta ya no ofenderla. –dice con seriedad.

- Hmn. –Sasuke voltea su rostro a un lado a la vez que bufa molesto.

* * *

><p>Neji esta entrenando a Hanabi en el patio trasero de la mansión principal. Ambos están peleando cuerpo a cuerpo.<p>

- Suficiente. –dice la voz imponente de Hiashi haciendo que al instante ambos detengan sus movimientos y lo miren curiosos. –Chicos los quiero presentables para la cena, en especial a ti Neji.

El castaño alzo ambas cejas, su tío lo miraba de una forma que la verdad se le hizo de lo mas rara.

* * *

><p>Kaori junto con Kira entraron a casa, pero nada más pusieron un pie en ella y ambas cayeron al piso, ya que Kiba y Akamaru se les echaron encima a cada una.<p>

La castaña algo destanteada abre los ojos topándose con la mirada emocionada de KIba.

- ¿Dónde estabas? –pregunta ansioso. –Hueles a licor. –dice al momento de mover su nariz en señal de estar olfateando.

- Si, bueno, bebí algo con Sakura. –una sonrisa nerviosa adorna su rostro.

Kiba asintió y acerco su rostro al cuello de ella, haciéndola estremecer cuando él comenzó a repartir lengüetazos en su cuello.

- Kiba-kun. –lo llama en un gemido excitando al castaño. –No enfrente de Kira y Akamaru. –dice con algo de reproche, pero no hace nada para alejarlo.

- ¡Váyanse a jugar niños! –dice Kiba, agitando una mano hacia ellos y sin despegar su rostro del cuello de ella.

Akamaru dejo de lamerle la cara a Kira, para después ladrar y ponerse de pie rápidamente, tomando con el hocico a Kira, llevándosela casi a rastras de ahí.

- Sin niños a la vista ya podremos jugar. –Kiba se separa un poco de ella para mirarla al rostro, sonriéndole travieso.

Kaori hace un infantil puchero que sencillamente al castaño se le hizo encantador, y al verla con las mejillas sonrojadas se le hizo mas excitante, así que sin mas estampo sus labios con los de ella en un hambriento y salvaje beso que ella respondió gustosa mientras lleva sus manos a la nuca de él, revolviéndole el cabello.

* * *

><p>Yukiko esta frente al espejo, tiene el seño fruncido y sus ojos muestran disgusto al ver su reflejo. Lleva puesto un kimono de color azul con adornos de pétalos de lirios, el obi es de color rojo, y su abuela esta atrás de ella ajustándole el nudo del obi.<p>

- Abuela parezco un balón forrado. –dice con disgusto. –Este Kimono no me queda.

- Si te queda niña. –dice la mujer sin quitar su atención del nudo, quería dejarlo perfecto.

- Tengo ropa de maternidad ahí, mejor me pongo una de esas ropas y me quito este kimono. –dice con fastidio.

- Que no niña. Vas a ir a cenar a la mansión principal de los Hyuga, ahí son muy tradicionales. –dice con firmeza. –Además ya te lo compre, así que te lo pones.

- No hubieras echo el gasto. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

- Iras a esa cena bien vestida. –dice firme, poniéndose a su lado para mirarla. –No pareces un balón, te vez hermosa. –dice con emoción y Yukiko bufa, para ella sigue viéndose como un balón envuelto en envoltura de regalo. –Ahora el peinado.

- Abuela estas exagerando con esto. Ya te dije que no tengo nada que ver con ningún Hyuga. –dice con fastidio mientras toma unos palillos y con agilidad se acomoda el cabello usándolos, dejando un peinado sencillo que deja caer algunos mechones sobre su rostro.

- ¿Cómo sabes hacer eso? –la anciana la apunta mirándola sorprendida.

- Cuando se es ninja, se debe saber usar cualquier cosa para recogerse el cabello. –dice de forma heroica haciendo que a la anciana le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

><p>Kakashi va caminando por las calles de la aldea mientras lee de lo más concentrado su preciada novela.<p>

- ¡Yo! –de la nada aparece Naruto de cabeza frente a él, usando chakra en sus pies para sostenerse de la rama de un árbol.

- ¡Hola Naruto! –Kakashi levanta la vista de su libro, mirándolo despreocupado.

- No es justo sensei. Usted siempre nos asusta cuando hace eso y cuando a mi se me presenta la oportunidad de hacerlo no se asusta. –dice decepcionado, para después saltar, dando una voltereta en el aire cayendo de pie frente al peli-plata.

- Aun estas muy verde como para lograr asustarme o siquiera sorprenderme. –dice con arrogancia, sonriendo de forma torcida bajo su mascara.

- ¿Seguro? –el rubio le sonríe de forma zorruna, trayéndole un mal presentimiento al ninja copy que lo conoce muy bien. –Probemos con esto. –el rubio lo mira travieso y Kakashi alza ambas cejas. –Hoy en la mansión principal Hyuga se hará una cena donde se comprometerán dos personas. –dice de forma poética.

- Me alegro por Hanabi. No sabía que tenía novio. –dice despreocupado.

- No es mi cuñadita la que se comprometerá. –dice con diversión haciendo que Kakashi ensanche su ojo sorprendido, provocando que el rubio amplié su sonrisa sabiendo que su sensei es tan listo que capta las cosas rápido.

- ¿Hiashi-sama se comprometerá? –exclama sorprendido haciendo caer estilo anime al rubio. –Vaya, pensé que estaba tan viejo que ni se le paraba, pero veo que no es así o al menos que use la pastillita azul. –Kakashi se soba la barbilla pensativo. – ¿Quién será la desafortunada, digo la afortunada? –pregunta realmente curioso.

- Mi suegro no es el que se comprometerá. Sino Neji. –dice con cansancio el rubio mientras se pone de pie, cada que esta con su sensei siente que le quita años de vida, y comienza a pensar que el canijo se queda con ellos, ya que no parece envejecer.

- ¿Neji? –Kakashi ensancho nuevamente su ojo. – ¿No me dirás que con…? –no quería decirlo, enserio que no quería decirlo.

- Con Yukiko, sensei. –dice divertido, el ver la cara de su sensei le regreso esos años quitados y se sintió vivo, ahora entiende porque su sensei siempre los jode así. –mi suegro piensa que el hijo que Yukiko espera es de Neji, así que hará que se comprometan para darle a ese pequeño el apellido Hyuga. –dice conmovido, mirando el horizonte con añoranza, dándole un aire heroico. – ¿Qué opina sensei? Ya le quitaran la responsabilidad, así que ya no tiene que hui… ¿are? –el rubio miro hacia donde esta su sensei y se sorprendió al ver un muñeco de paja frente a él usando la ropa de Kakashi, incluso la máscara y banda tapándole un ojo trae. –Algo extremista y tal vez mi suegro me quiera matar por haberle mentido, pero espero que así sensei se ponga las pilas. –el rubio sonríe divertido. –Además es divertido joder a sensei de vez en cuando… en cuanto a mi suegro, mi Hinata-chan me defenderá porque me ama mucho y no quiere que mi retoño crezca sin padre. –un aura brillante lo rodea al saber lo afortunado que es, eso de hacérsela a los demás sin pagar consecuencias le esta gustando, ya sabe porque su sensei adora hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Sentados alrededor de la mesa están Sasuke, Raito y Sakura, los primeros dos mirando ansiosos a Sakura que esta masticando el primer bocado que se ha llevado a la boca.<p>

La peli-rosa dejo de masticar, para después beber un poco de te, dándole mas suspenso a la situación.

- ¿Y? –pregunta ansioso Raito.

- Les quedo deliciosa. –Sakura les dedica una cálida sonrisa, de esas que ambos varones adoran.

- No es para menos. Todo me sale perfecto a mí. –dice con arrogancia Sasuke provocando que Sakura entrecierre su mirada.

- Yo ayude mucho padre. –Raito lo mira ofendido.

- Comamos. –Sasuke los ignora y empieza a comer, haciendo que ambos oji-verdes afilen más su mirada.

* * *

><p>- No debiste hacer eso Naruto-kun. –dice con reproche Hinata que esta sentada en la cama de su habitación, doblando una ropa de bebé que esta sobre la cama, mirando al rubio que esta hincado en el piso, jugando con su hijo haciéndole caras, mientras el niño con mameluco de zorrito de peluche ríe divertido.<p>

- Lo hice para que sensei se ponga las pilas. Si no ve que están por quitársela no actúa. –dice con diversión, sin dejar de hacerle caras graciosas al pequeño Minato.

- Pero cuando padre se entere que le mentiste y lo usaste para eso, se va a enojar. Si de por si no te quiere, ahora menos. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios. –Se va sentir humillado por haber planeado esa cena y quedar como un loco. –dice resignada.

- Pero tengo a mi Hina-chan que me salvara de la furia del suegro. –el rubio voltea hacia Hinata, mirándola con ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia y parpadeando para verse más lindo, haciéndola sonrojar, sabe que ella no se resiste a esa cara, cuando su hijo crezca le enseñara a hacerla para que se salve de los castigos de su madre. –No puedes permitir que la aldea se quede sin Hokage y que Minato-chan se quede sin padre. –los labios del rubio tiemblan en un tierno puchero, mientras que Minato manotea intentando llamar la atención de su padre para que siga jugando con él.

- Sabes que hare lo posible. –dice resignada, jamás se resiste a esas caritas… bueno lo hacia embarazada, pero ahora que las hormonas del embarazo no están vuelve a ser débil ante ellas.

- ¡Gracias Hina-chan! Sabia que no me dejarías morir! –exclama emocionado, alzando sus manos en son de triunfo, sacándole una risa divertida a Minato que no pierde de vista a su padre. – ¿Tú también estas feliz verdad Minato-chan? –Naruto voltea hacia su hijo, inclinándose para rosar su nariz con la de él de forma juguetona, divirtiéndolo más.

Hinata mira enternecida a esos dos, cada que ve a Naruto en su rol de padre no puede evitar enternecerse.

* * *

><p>Yukiko esta hincada sobre un cojín en el salón principal de la mansión Hyuga. La chica mira curiosa a todos lados, notando los lujos de la mansión.<p>

La puerta corrediza es abierta haciendo que esta voltee viendo a Neji que la ve sorprendido, y no es para más, cuando su tío le dijo que fuera a hacerle compañía a la visita en lo que él esta listo no se imagino que dicha visita fuera Yukiko.

- No esperaba que la visita especial fueras tú. –dice algo divertido, mientras cierra la puerta tras de si y se hinca frente a ella en el cojín que esta ahí.

- Me vengo enterando que soy visita especial. –Yukiko se rasca la nuca extrañada haciendo que Neji alce ambas cejas.

- ¿Conoces a mi tío?

- De vista nada más. Una que otra vez le he traído mensajes de parte de los Hokages, pero lo hacia como ANBU. –dice pensativa.

- ¿Y porque te invito a cenar? –pregunta más extrañado, ya que su tío no es de los que anda invitando a cualquiera a cenar a la casa, menos llamándolo "invitado especial"

- Pues la única razón que se me ocurre es que se haya enterado de los rumores y quiera aclararlos, para que nos hagamos cargo de ellos para no manchar el apellido de tu familia. –dice pensativa.

- Le veo probable. –Neji suspira resignado, sabiendo que seguro les viene una regañada. –Por cierto, pareces balón envuelto. –dice con burla.

- Gracias, que lindo. –dice con ironía mientras lo fulmina con la mirada, divirtiendo mas al castaño.

La puerta es abierta haciendo que ambos volteen viendo a Hiashi llevando un kimono de gala y a su lado Hanabi, la cual lleva un hermoso kimono color rojo, con grabados negros, y el obi es azul rey.

La menor se sorprendió al ver a esa desconocida, pero le resto importancia y usando sus buenos modales hizo una leve inclinación en forma de saludo.

Yukiko usando los modales que le enseño su abuela se dispuso a ponerse de pie para saludar a esos dos como se debe. Neji al ver lo que esta por hacer rápidamente se pone de pie para ayudarle, detalle que no paso desapercibido para Hiashi que pensó que ahí había amor.

- No es necesario que se ponga de pie. –dice rápidamente Hiashi haciendo que ambos lo miren. –Se que en su estado es pesado andarse hincando y parando. Así que siga sentada.

Yukiko se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se volvió a acomodar, mientras que Neji va a regresar a su lugar.

- No Neji. Tu toma asiento alado de la señorita Usami. –dice con firmeza el hombre.

Neji se extraño, pero le resto importancia y se sentó alado de la pelinegra, mirándola de reojo, notando como esta lo mira de la misma forma, ambos teniendo un mal presentimiento. Mientras tanto Hiashi y Hanabi se hincan sobre el par de cojines frente a ellos.

- ¿Esta cómoda ahí señorita Usami? ¿No quiere colocarse en un lugar más cómodo? –pregunta mirándola.

Hanabi y Neji miraron al castaño como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas, el que se muestre muy atento con la chica enserio les extraño. Por otro lado Yukiko alzo ambas cejas, no pensó que el hombre fuera tan amable.

- No, gracias. Así estoy bien. –dice de forma educada.

- Pero que mal educado, no nos hemos presentado.

- No hay necesidad de hacerlo Hyuga-sama, no hay ninja en la aldea que no lo conozca. –dice con educación, subiéndole el ego al hombre. –Y su hija también es muy conocida, siendo una de las mejores en su generación. –a Hanabi comenzaba a caerle bien esa desconocida mientras que Neji la mira con ojos entrecerrados sabiendo que solo anda de barbera. –Si me permite presentarme soy Usami Yukiko. –la pelinegra hace una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- _(Educada y bien portada. Me agrada)_ –Hiashi sonrío satisfecho. - Se que ambos están extrañados porque haya citado a la señorita Usami aquí.

- _(Mucho)_ –piensan Neji y Yukiko.

- No me gusta dar rodeos, y solo quiero decirles que ya se todo. –dice serio haciendo que ambos alcen ambas cejas no sabiendo de que habla. –No les diré como me entere, solo quiero que sepan que ya lo sé todo.

- Sobre los chismes, déjame decir…

- No hay necesidad de explicaciones Neji. No me interpondré, al contrario estoy de acuerdo con su relación. –dice serio y Hanabi mira curiosa a esos dos.

- ¿Relación? –ambos miran al castaño como si tuviera problemas mentales.

- Bueno, se agradece que acepte que ambos seamos amigos. –Yukiko sonríe nerviosa, pensando que la edad ya le afecta al ruco.

- ¿Amigos? –dice con diversión Hiashi. –No sigan fingiendo chicos, ya les dije que sé todo y estoy de acuerdo.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabe Hiashi-sama? –pregunta serio Neji, algo le dice que su tío esta mal informado.

- Que ambos se aman y ese niño es tuyo Neji. –dice apuntando el vientre de la pelinegra.

Hanabi ensancho los ojos sorprendida, no se imagino que su primo estuviera enamorado, menos que fuera a ser padre, mientras los otros dos se golpearon la frente con la palma de su mano, no pensaron que Hiashi tomara tan enserio los chismes y ahora Neji entiende las raras preguntas de hace unas horas.

- Ya no deben preocuparse porque yo no acepte su relación. A mi no me importa que Usami-san no sea una Hyuga. Es una buena chica y además es educada, y tengo entendido que es fuerte pero lo más importante es que te ama Neji.

- Hiashi-sama. –Neji suspira resignado, dispuesto a aclararle a su tío ese mal entendido.

- Les doy mi bendición para que se casen. –dice ignorando el llamado de su sobrino.

- ¡¿Casarnos? –exclaman ambos sorprendidos mientras Hanabi pasa su mirada de uno a otro notando la buena pareja que hacen.

- ¡Yo!

Ante el muy conocido saludo para Yukiko esta voltea sorprendida hacia la ventana, al igual que los demás, viendo a Kakashi en cuclillas sobre el marco de esta teniendo una mano alzada en son de saludo mientras tiene su ojo cerrado en muestra de estar sonriendo bajo su mascara.

- ¿Kakashi? –exclama sorprendida Yukiko.

- Lamento haber venido a esta reunión sin ser invitado. –dice de forma perezosa mientras abre el ojo borrando su sonrisa.

Hiashi frunce el entrecejo, pensó que el ninja se había dado por vencido y dejaría a esos dos ser felices.

- Pero prometo no quedarme mucho, solo vengo por Yukiko. Es algo tarde para que ande sola en su estado. –dice despreocupado y Yukiko frunció el entrecejo.

- Kakashi. –Hiashi lo llama serio. –Ya no pintas nada aquí. Vete con dignidad y deja que los muchachos sean felices. –dice con cansancio.

- Si Kakashi, déjanos ser felices. –dice serio Neji, pero esa sonrisa burlona le quita toda seriedad.

- Yo pinto todo aquí. –dice serio Kakashi, mirando a Hiashi e ignorando a Neji sino va a cometer asesinato ahí y no es inteligente matar a un Hyuga que para colmo es sobrino del líder estando en los terrenos de ellos. –Pienso que usted no esta bien informado Hiashi-sama. El hijo que espera Yukiko no es de Neji, sino mío.

Ante la seguridad con la que lo dijo el hombre, Hiashi mira a la pareja notando que Yukiko mira el techo con aburrimiento y Neji lo mira indiferente.

- Aclara esto Neji. –ordena serio.

- Es verdad. No sé de donde saco que soy el padre del hijo de Yukiko, ni mucho menos lo de nuestra supuesta relación. –dice indiferente a la vez que se encoge de hombros.

- ¿No tuvieron un romance hace años que se vio interrumpido por una infidelidad tuya, la cual rompió su relación y planes de boda? –pregunta molesto y Neji niega extrañado, no sabiendo de donde saco su tío esa idea. – ¿Ella no esta enamorada de ti?

- No que yo sepa. –dice serio Neji.

- ¿Y tú de ella? –la frente de Hiashi se ha sombreado de negro.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? –Neji alza ambas cejas, mirándolo indiferente.

- _(Naruto)_ –Hiashi es rodeado por un aura asesina mientras que su hija lo mira con lastima ante el pancho.

- Ya aclarado el malentendido, me llevo a Yukiko. –Kakashi salta cayendo de pie atrás de Yukiko, y la ayuda a levantarse, para después desaparecer junto con ella en una nube de humo.

- ¿Padre quien te hizo creer que Neji era el padre del niño de Usami-san? –pregunta curiosa Hanabi.

- Hinata pronto quedara viuda. –dice amenazante, aclarándole la duda a esos dos. Viendo como el hombre se pone de pie y sale echo una furia.

- ¿En verdad no sientes nada por esa señorita? –Hanabi mira curiosa a su primo.

- ¿No viste que tiene una panza de embarazo Hanabi? Yukiko de señorita ya no tiene nada. –dice con indiferencia mientras se pone de pie con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, caminando hacia la salida ante la mirada de Hanabi, la cual tiene una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente, para después suspirar con pesadez al saber que se arreglo para nada.

* * *

><p>Ya habían terminando de cenar, así que Raito se fue a bañar dejándolo solos en la cocina, ahora se encuentran Sasuke y Sakura frente al lavabo, la peli-rosa enjuagando los platos para después pasárselos a Sasuke para que los seque, no esta de mas aclaras que la peli-rosa se sorprendió porque el pelinegro se ofreciera ayudarle, pero no dijo nada, después de todo con su ayuda acaba mas rápido.<p>

- _(¿Por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto?_ –A Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro. –_Cuando acabemos de comer te ofreces a ayudarle a recoger la cocina. A una mujer le cautiva que sean atentos con ellas en esta clase de cosas._ –las palabras de su hijo vinieron a su mente y recordó porque esta ahí ayudando a secar platos. –_No me puedo creer que mi hijo de diez años sepa como cautivar a una mujer, y no se de donde aprendió, pero algo me dice que cuando la hormona se le alborote tendrá todas las mujeres que quiera)_ –una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro, sintiéndose orgulloso.

- ¡Terminamos! –Sakura voltea hacia Sasuke dedicándole una gran sonrisa. – ¡Gracias por ayudarme!

Sasuke al verle esa sonrisa sintió que valió la pena andar de mandilón haciendo la cena y además ayudándola a recoger la cocina.

- No fue nada.

Ambos se quedaron viendo, sintiéndose atrapados por la mirada del otro, pero al darse cuenta de eso, Sakura rápidamente desvió la mirada algo nerviosa y camino pasando alado de él.

- Ya es algo tarde, deberías irte. –dice rápidamente, dándole la espalda y Sasuke la mira por sobre su hombro.

- Si. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios al ver que ni un pequeño beso de agradecimiento tendrá.

* * *

><p>Kakashi junto con Yukiko aparecieron fuera de los dominios Hyuga, quedando uno frente al otro.<p>

- Yukiko. –Kakashi la mira serio y esta lo mira indiferente. –Con ese Kimono pareces balón forrado. –la pelinegra casi cae estilo anime.

- Ya lo sabía. –dice cortante, dispuesta a dar media vuelta para irse de ahí, pero no da ni un paso cuando es detenida de la muñeca por Kakashi, haciendo que lo mire sobre su hombro.

- ¿A donde vas?

- A mi casa. –dice con fastidio.

- Es tarde. Yo te llevare.

- Kakashi ya estoy grandecita y se defenderme. El que esta embarazada no hace diferencia. –dice con cansancio, el que la traten de inútil por estar embarazada le fastidia, ya suficiente tiene con su abuela.

- Quiero llevarte. –dice serio.

- Kakashi no sé que te pasa. Quedamos en que cada quien iría por su lado. Así que déjame en paz. –dice molesta, forcejeando para que suelte su muñeca, mas Kakashi no la suelta.

- ¿Así que el irse por su lado para ti es casarte con el Hyuga? –pregunta molesto, haciendo que Yukiko deje de forcejear y lo mire incrédula.

- Mira, no sé como te enteraste de la cena, mucho menos porque dijiste que el niño es tuyo cuando tu te zafaste de la responsabilidad, y la verdad no me interesa saberlo. Pero te aclaro que no te debe importar si me caso o no.

- Me importa. –dice firme, haciendo que Yukiko muestre sorpresa en sus ojos. –Soy un idiota Yukiko y lo siento. Cuando me diste la noticia entre en pánico y hable sin pensar, diciendo cosas que no sentía, e incluso pedí una misión huyendo prácticamente.

- No sé porque me dices esto ahora. –Yukiko alza la mirada al cielo, mirando las estrellas, para de esa forma no dejarle ver los sentimientos que sus ojos muestran y los cuales nunca puede controlar con él.

- Porque por mas que intente huir no puedo Yukiko. No puedo estar lejos de ti porque te amo. –el corazón de la pelinegra palpito con fuerza. –Y porque el verte otra vez, ver como mi hijo va creciendo me hizo darme cuenta que también lo quiero sin siquiera conocerlo, y quiero estar a su lado, cuidándolos a ambos. –el oírlo decir mi hijo la hizo sentir una felicidad nunca antes sentida.

Kakashi la jalo hacia él, abrazándola, haciendo que oculte su rostro en su pecho, sabia que ella no dirá nada, no por unos momentos. La conoce muy bien y sabe que cuando ella no puede controlar sus sentimientos o sensaciones no habla, solo se queda callada mirando hacia arriba.

- Perdóname Yuki-chan, te lastime y no estuve contigo estos meses que sé fueron difíciles para ti. –el peli-plata le acaricia la cabeza de forma tierna, mientras mira su cabello, al tener el rostro oculto en su pecho. –No es pretexto, pero mis miedos me dominaron, y aunque ahora no lo hagan siguen ahí. Pero Sasuke tiene razón, el miedo a perderlos es estúpido cuando nadie tiene la vida asegurada, lo mejor es no desaprovechar el ahora… dame una oportunidad de poder estar con ustedes, de cuidarlos y protegerlos.

Kakashi ensancho levemente su ojo al sentir su camisa mojarse y el sentir el cuerpo de ella tener leves espasmos, en todo el tiempo que lleva conociéndola jamás la había visto llorar, bueno no la esta viendo, pero sabe que esta llorando. Y el saber que la lastimo tanto como para que ella llore le dolió.

Yukiko no pudo retener las lágrimas, no solo el embarazo la hace más sensible, sino que ya no pudo retener sus sentimientos, lo ama y el escuchar que él también la ama y además le pide perdón termino derrumbando su caparazón que la hacia ver como si nada le importara, ese peso que sintió desde que le dio la noticia, esa tristeza acumulada termino saliendo en sus lagrimas.

- Yukiko. –Kakashi posa sus manos en los hombros para separarla y verla al rostro, pero ella apretó el abrazo no permitiéndoselo.

- Solo esta vez Hatake. Solo esta vez te perdonare, y solo lo hago porque en cierta forma te entiendo porque yo también tengo miedo de la misma razón que tu. –dice seria, y sin dejar de esconder su rostro. –Y sé que necesitabas tiempo, pero tendrás que recompensarme. –dice amenazante.

Tal vez lo perdonó muy fácil, pero lo entiende y no se hará idiota sobreponiendo su orgullo cuando ella bien sabe que lo necesita y lo que más quiere es estar con él, vivir lo que queda del embarazo con él, disfrutarse ambos, además que quiere que su hijo tenga una familia, pero eso no significa que no le hará pagar al maldito.

- Lo hare. –dice con sinceridad, sintiéndose feliz por que lo perdone y saber que volverá a estar con ella, la había extrañado demasiado y el tenerla ahora en sus brazos lo hace tan dichoso. –Yuki-chan… El embarazo te ha vuelto más sensible. –dice juguetón, alzando su rostro al cielo mientras le sigue acariciando la cabeza.

- Cállate idiota, que sigo enojada contigo. –dice molesta, sacándole una sonrisa divertida, ya que ella hablo como una niña pequeña que esta enojada.

**Continuará**

**bueno, al menos kakashi ya recapacito y esos dos ya se reconciliaron jajaja, aunke inshe kakashi, casi la caga con eso de parece balon forrado, inshe gasho le bajo el autoestima jajajaja**

**y naruto? enserio ese rubio se yeva puros protas, amo sus escenas, como tambien ame la escena d raito mostrandose mas maduro ke el padre jajajaja**

**ESPERO KE EL KAP LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**MUCHOS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	14. Un día normal en Konoha

**Un día "normal" en Konoha**

Fuera de los dominios Hyuga aun se encuentra Kakashi abrazando a Yukiko, cuando sintió que el cuerpo de ella deja de tener leves espasmos, la tomo de los hombros y con suavidad la separo un poco de él para poderla ver al rostro.

Se le hizo gracioso y a la vez tierno ver como la pelinegra se limpia las lágrimas con sus puños, haciéndola ver algo infantil. El peli-plata llevo una de sus manos a su mascara, bajándola, para después llevar esa misma mano a la barbilla de la chica para alzarle el rostro, viendo como tiene la nariz enrojecida al igual que sus ojos, a causa del llanto, y la imagen se le hizo tierna.

- Yuki-chan cuando lloras pareces una niña pequeña. –dice con algo de diversión, divirtiéndose más al verla fruncir el entrecejo.

- No te burles. –dice molesto, haciendo un infantil, pero a los ojos de él tierno puchero.

- No lo hago, solo pienso que te vez mona.

Yukiko lo fulmino con la mirada, viendo como el muy maldito tiene su ojo cerrado a causa de la gran sonrisa que adorna su rostro.

El peli-plata abrió su ojo borrando su sonrisa, e inclino el rostro hacia ella para poder probar sus labios, tenia meses sin hacerlo y es algo que realmente ha deseado y extrañado, pero cuando esta por al menos rosar sus labios un extraño ruido proveniente del estomago de la chica le hizo mostrar sorpresa en sus ojos, viendo como ella se rasca la nuca y sonríe nerviosa.

- Es que no he cenado. –dice como justificación, y Kakashi se aleja de ella a la vez que suspira con pesadez.

- Cuando te lo propones eres buena arruinando el momento. –dice con algo de diversión.

- No me culpes. Tu hijo tiene hambre. –dice con reproche.

Kakashi se pone en cuclillas, dejando su rostro frente al vientre de la pelinegra que lo mira curiosa.

- ¿Así que tu eres el responsable de arruinar el momento?... ¿na Yuki-kun? –pregunta de forma juguetona.

- ¿Yuki-kun? –la pelinegra lo mira extrañada, alzando ambas cejas.

- Me gusta el nombre. –Kakashi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, en el momento que alza el rostro para ver el de ella. –Sino te gust…

- Por mi esta bien.

La chica le sonríe levemente y Kakashi le sonríe de la misma forma, para después regresar su mirada al vientre, llevando su mano a este para acariciarlo. Cuando poso su mano sobre este Yukiko ensancho los ojos sorprendida.

- ¡Esta pateando! –exclama sorprendida.

- ¿Ah? –Kakashi alza la mirada extrañado hacia ella. – ¿No lo había echo antes? –pregunta mas extrañado y Yukiko niega.

- Es la primera vez que patea. –Kakashi se sorprendió, ya que la vez pasada que le toco el vientre también pateo, por lo que había pensando que ya lo había hecho antes. –Yo ya había pensando que eran tan perezoso como tú, que no iba a patear nunca. –la pelinegra sonrío feliz, llevando su mano a su vientre, posándola alado de la de Kakashi para sentir las patadas.

Kakashi le sonrío levemente, sintiéndose feliz al verla a ella emocionada y feliz por sentir al bebé patear.

- Vamos a comer algo. –propone amigable y Yukiko asintió, sin apartar la vista de su vientre.

* * *

><p>Es un nuevo día, y el entrenamiento del escuadrón veintidós termino, por lo que ahora Kaori y Sakura van caminando por las calles de la aldea sin llevar el uniforme ANBU. Ambas quedaron de ir a desayunar algo por ahí.<p>

Ambas entran a un restaurante de barbacoa, pero detienen sus paso al distinguir en una de las mesas a Yukiko teniendo una expresión bobalicona, frente a ella esta Anko con expresión de fastidio y a su lado la carriola donde esta la pequeña hija de la loca, digo de Anko.

Ambas se miran entre si, para luego encogerse de hombros y acercarse a ellas.

- Así que es cierto el rumor de que ayer se te vio cenar con Kakashi-sensei en un restaurante e incluso se vio llevarte a casa de tu abuela. –dice con picardía Sakura, cuando llego a la mesa de ellas, sentándose al igual que Kaori que sonríe divertida.

- Los chismes vuelan en esta aldea. –dice Anko resignada. –Pero ¿por qué supones que es cierto? –pregunta, mirando a la peli-rosa.

- Al verle la expresión. –dice apuntando a Yukiko que sigue con su cara de pendeja.

- ¡Ah! La verdad esta así porque el mesero le ha regalado una porción extra de postre y se la va a traer ahorita. No por lo de Kakashi. –dice con simpleza, haciendo que ambas chicas casi caigan estilo anime.

- ¿Sigue usando el método de ligar para que le regalen cosas? –Kaori entrecierra la mirada, pensando que con el embarazo se le había quitado esa maña.

- ¿Crees que por solo tener esa pansa se va a detener?... solo hizo ojitos y el pobre mesero olvido que tiene una panzota. –Anko sonríe divertida haciendo que las otras dos nieguen resignadas.

Al ver que colocan sobre la mesa, enfrente de Yukiko un plato lleno de fresas con crema, Anko, Sakura y Kaori alzan la mirada viendo a un chico de no más de quince años todo cohibido y sonrojado.

- ¡Gracias! –exclama feliz Yukiko, mirándolo con su mejor mirada de inocencia, esa que provoca violarla, poniendo más sonrojado al mesero.

- ¡Hey chico! –el muchacho voltea hacia Sakura que ha apoyado su codo en la mesa para apoyar su mejilla en la mano de esta, y se sonrojo todo ante la mirada y sonrisa coqueta de la peli-rosa. – Yo tampoco traigo dinero.

- No-no-no-no-no hay problema. La casa invita. –dice nervioso.

- ¡Gracias! Yo quiero lo mismo que están comiendo ellas. –dice apuntando los platos de Yukiko y Anko. –Y para mi amiga…

- Lo mismo. –dice Kaori teniendo los ojos entrecerrados y la frente sombreada de negro.

- ¡Ahorita se los traigo! –dice nervioso, yéndose de ahí rápidamente antes de que se desmaye.

- Son una aprovechadas. Mira que aprovecharse de la inocencia de ese pobre niño, par de pedófilas. –dice con desaprobación Kaori.

- Yukiko empezó. –dice Sakura con diversión.

- ¿De que te quejas? También pediste algo. –dice Anko con burla.

- Bueno, no ha que desaprovechar. Lo gratis sabe más rico. –una sonrisa socarrona adorno el rostro de la castaña. –Pero cambiando de tema. Cuéntanos como estuvo la reconciliación. –dice mirando a Yukiko, que a llevado una fresa con crema a su boca.

* * *

><p>Kakashi esta parado bajo la sombra de un árbol leyendo con tranquilidad su novela. A su lado esta de pie Sasuke teniendo sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, mirando con seriedad a su hijo que esta entrenando, peleando contra un jutsu de sombras de su padre.<p>

- ¿Qué hay chicos?

A Sasuke casi se le sale un pedo del susto, Naruto apareció frente a ellos de cabeza, usando su chakra para detenerse en la rama y les sonríe de forma zorruna.

El pelinegro lo fulmina con la mirada, al ver que el hijo de su mal dormir ya copeo las mañas de Kakashi.

Naruto amplio su sonrisa, logro asustar al teme y eso es mas que suficiente. Que Kakashi este como si nada ya no lo deprime, después de todo ese ninja no es un ser normal.

- ¿Cómo le fue sensei? ¿Logro que el compromiso no se realice? –Kakashi alza con aburrimiento la vista de su libro, para posarla en el rubio.

- A la otra que intentes ayudarme usa métodos menos ortodoxos que sino ayudare a Hiashi a darte caza. –dice con aburrimiento.

Naruto se estremeció, su suegro lo anda buscando desde ayer en la noche, en casa se le pudo esconder con la ayuda de su esposa, y ahora no fue al despacho porque sabe que su suegro lo espera ahí para darle la paliza de su vida por mentirle, así que por eso esta ahí.

- Los chismes vuelan y ya se anda diciendo por ahí que se le vio en casa de la abuela de Yukiko… ¿ya se reconciliaron? –Naruto mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante.

Sasuke mira de reojo a su sensei, ocultando lo sorprendido que esta porque ya hubo reconciliación entre esos dos.

- Si, me he reconciliado. –dice despreocupado.

- También se rumora que la anciana Kaede lo hizo llorar como nenita y lo saco a patadas de su casa en la madrugada, gritándole que a la otra que lo vea en la habitación de su nieta lo castra. –dice burlón y Sasuke se contuvo las ganas de reír.

- Rumores… suelen exagerar. –Kakashi se muestra despreocupado, pero por dentro llora internamente, ya que le fue peor de lo que se dice cuando la anciana lo encontró en la habitación de su nieta.

- ¿Seguro? –el rubio entrecierra la mirada.

- Seguro. –Kakashi se muestra aburrido.

- ¿Y porque tiene vendada la cabeza? –Naruto mira el vendaje en su cabeza con burla.

- _(Ya le veo motivo al vendaje en la cabeza, al porque cojea y se toca las costillas al caminar)_ –Sasuke mira con burla al ninja copy.

- Resbale en el baño. –dice indiferente y Naruto sueltan la carcajada no creyéndole esa mentira, mientras que Sasuke amplia su sonrisa.

* * *

><p>- ¡No lo puedo creer!... ¡tu abuela es mi ídolo! –exclama divertida Kaori.<p>

- Aunque sigo pensando que se merece más. –dice con firmeza Anko y Sakura asintió dándole la razón.

- Si, por eso no metí mano cuando la abuela lo empezó a golpear, enojada da más miedo que Madara. –dice divertida Yukiko. –Y él muy listillo pensaba que se iba a librar si se metía a escondidas a la habitación por la ventana, alegando que extraña dormir conmigo y no quiere despertar a la abuela. –dice con burla. –No conto con que la abuela entrara a la habitación para darme las buenas noches. –las cuatro mujeres soltaron la carcajada. –Y el idiota aumento la furia de la abuela al decirle que pensaba llevarme con él a casa hoy, la abuela lo empezó a golpear con más fuerzas mientras le decía que de esa casa no salgo, no dejara que un flojo bueno para nada cuide de mi embarazo. –dice burlona.

- Amo a la anciana Kaede. –dice divertida Sakura, ya controlando su risa. – ¿Ósea que no te iras a vivir con Kakashi?

- Por el momento no, es seguro que mi abuela no me dejara… que se las ingenie si quiere dormir conmigo. –dice divertida.

- ¡Que sufra por cabrón! –exclama Anko y las demás asintieron dándole la razón.

- Sakura.

La mencionada voltea y las demás alzan la mirada extrañándose al ver a dos chicas con expresión tétrica, siendo rodeadas por un aura asesina.

- ¿Por qué no nos metiste hace once años sobre el padre de Rai-chan? –dicen tétrica.

- Los chismes vuelan en esta aldea. –Kaori mira con burla al igual que las demás a la peli-rosa que se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- Maldita frentona, nosotras confiamos en ti todo este tiempo y nos venimos enterando por chismes que el verdadero padre de Raito es Sasuke-kun. –dice tétrica la rubia.

- Suigetsu confirmo que es verdad. –Karin se truena los dedos furiosa al igual que la rubia.

- Sabía que en ese pez no se podía confiar. –Sakura se le sombrea más la frente de negro.

- Yo que tu corro, se ven muy enojadas. –dice divertida Anko.

- ¿Ellas lo sabían verdad?... nosotros amigas de años y no me contaste nada pero a ellas si. –dice mas furiosa la rubia y Sakura sonríe nerviosa.

- Mala amiga. –Karin la mira con rencor. –Pero somos buenas amigas y pensamos perdonarte si nos cuentas todo con lujo de detalles, y que nos digas que tal es Sasuke-kun en la cama. –ambas mujeres sonríen complacidas y a las demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡Nos vemos luego! –Sakura se pone de pie de golpe y comienza a correr.

- ¡Espera frentona de esta no te libras! –Ino corre para darle alcance.

- ¡Yo exijo detalles! –Karin también corre, a toda velocidad dispuesta a atraparla.

- Pobre. No alcanzo a comer. –Kaori mira la salida con diversión.

- No te apures, que me lo como yo. –Yukiko es rodeada por un aura brillante.

- Sin entrenar y como comes debido al embarazo cuando des a luz quedaras echa una vaca. –dice con burla Anko y Yukiko la fulmina con la mirada mientras que Kaori niega divertida.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Suigetsu caminar por las calles de la aldea en compañía de Juugo. El peliblanco tiene sus manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca en un andar despreocupado.<p>

- Como lo oyes grandote, Sasukito es el padre de Raito. –Juugo se muestra sorprendido. –Lo sé grandulón es una gran sorpresa, yo casi ni me la creo, pensaba que Sasuke era gay, pero no, el canijo se tiro a la sexy y neurótica peli-rosa. –Juugo asintió dándole la razón, él también pensaba que Sasuke era gay, esa obsesión que tenia con su hermano no era normal. –Te confieso que me entere desde hace meses, pero no decía nada porque estaba bajo amenaza, pero ayer me tope a Raito y me dijo que Sasuke es su padre, así que como el enano ya lo sabe pues ya no hay porque ocultarle al mundo la verdad. –Suigetsu agita una mano restándole importancia. –Si muchachón, ahí como lo vez las cosas siempre serán así. –Suigetsu palmea el hombro de su amigo. –Los desquiciados traumados con sexualidad dudosa se quedan con las mejores chicas.

- ¡Ven acá frentona!

- ¡No huyas cobarde, queremos saber todo con lujo de detalles!

Ambos varones alzan la mirada viendo a Sakura correr hacia ellos siendo seguida por Karin e Ino.

Ambos varones se hicieron a un lado dejando pasar en medio de ellos a las tres mujeres y luego se volvieron a acercar para seguir caminando a la par.

- Y nosotros, los chicos guapos y normales nos tenemos que conformar con los despojos que no pelan los desquiciados traumados con sexualidad dudosa. –sigue con su platica con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si tres locas no acabaran de pasar corriendo en medio de ellos.

Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Juugo quien solo va en compañía de ese loco porque lo fue a sacar de su casa para pasar una tarde de amigos, no se pudo negar, Suigetsu lo saco arrastrando.

* * *

><p>Naruto ya dejo de revolcarse de la risa a causa de la desgracia de Kakashi, y ahora esta de pie alado de su amigo, mirando a su sobrino consentido entrenar.<p>

- Naruto planeo una misión importante. –dice de pronto Sasuke, haciendo que el mencionado y peli-plata lo miren curiosos. –Buscar a los del club de fans de Sakura y darles caza. –Kakashi casi cae estilo anime. –Si se unen a la causa dilo, empieza la misión esta noche.

- Me uno, desde hace tiempo que les quiero dar caza. –dice el rubio siendo rodeado por un aura de fuego, desde hace años que le trae ganas a esos acosadores.

- _(Hokage dándole caza a unos pobres diablos… suena divertido)_ –me uno también. –Kakashi sonríe divertido bajo su mascara.

El aura de fuego del rubio sube de tamaño, y Sasuke sonrío de forma desquiciada.

- No se de que hablan pero me les uno… algo me dice que será divertido. –los tres voltean viendo a Suigetsu sonreírles con picardía y a su lado Juugo que se muestra sereno como siempre.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Suigetsu? –pregunta despreocupado Kakashi.

- Andaba de paso por aquí y los divisamos, entonces me dije "¡Hey Suigesu! Ahí están esos tres, deléitalos con tu presencia un rato para hacerles mas dichosa la vida" –una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de los demás. – ¿Qué dices grandote? ¿Te nos unes a lo que sea que haremos? Será divertido, siempre sus pendejadas lo son. –Suigetsu le codea las costillas a Juugo, mientras que Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Paso. –Juugo es inteligente además es pacifista, no sabe lo que harán pero esa sonrisa de desquiciado en Sasuke le trae mala espina.

- ¡Esta dicho dattebayo!... hoy en la noche nos reuniremos aquí mismo.

El aura de fuego del rubio aumento, sintiendo ansiedad por hacer papilla a unos acosadores. La sonrisa de desquiciado en Sasuke se amplio, y la sonrisa divertida en Kakashi y Suigetsu se marco más.

* * *

><p>Ya acordado como se reunirán en la noche se ve a Sasuke caminar por las calles en compañía de su hijo, ambos se dirigen a la casa de la peli-rosa, Sasuke ya casi vive ahí, aunque claro se va en la noche a dormir a casa de Naruto, Sakura lo saca a patadas sin importar que a veces el pelinegro se haga el dormido en el sillón.<p>

- Cómprale flores a mamá. –Raito mira a su padre que lo voltea a ver como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas. –A mamá le gustan las flores, si llegas a casa con unas para ella te levantara muchos puntos. –dice como quien no quiere la cosa.

- No soy de andar con esas bobadas.

- Es una lastima. –dice con decepción. –Recuerdo que Neji-san siempre llegaba a casa con flores para mamá. –dice como quien no quiere la cosa.

- La florería Yamanaka esta cerca, vamos por esas flores. –dice con firmeza Sasuke teniendo el sharingan en sus ojos, deseoso por hacer correr sangre Hyuga.

- _(Es tan fácil provocarlo… si conociera bien a Neji-san supiera que tampoco es de lo de llevar flores. –_Raito niega divertido, ante su travesura de usar mentiras para provocar los celos de su padre, pero sino lo provoca no hará nada. –_Comienzo a pensar que mamá tiene debilidad hacia los chicos de carácter frio que no son nada románticos, y con lo mucho que a mamá le gusta el romanticismo)_ –Raito niega divertido.

* * *

><p>En la florería Yamanaka se encuentra Sai, su esposa salió al mercado y lo dejo cuidando el negocio y a la niña. Suspira resignado al saber que ha tardado mucho debido a que se ha de haber quedado chismoseando con alguien más.<p>

El pelinegro tiene sus codos recargados en la vitrina, apoyando sus mejillas en las manos. Dirige su mirada hacia donde esta la pequeña niña de tres años con vestidito de holanes que esta sentada en el piso rayando con sus crayones una hoja de papel.

La pequeña tiene largo cabello negro, lacio que lo lleva amarrado en dos coletas; su piel es clara, pero no tanta como la de él, además tiene unos grandes ojos color azules como los de su madre, en si se parece a Ino a no ser por el color de cabello y el carácter, su hija no es tan chillona, como la rubia y eso lo agradece, la pequeña es mas calmada.

La pelinegra se pone de pie, tomando la hoja que pintaba y camina hacia su padre.

- ¿Qué es Rinko? –pregunta mirando curioso la hoja que su hija le extiende.

- Dibujo para papi. –Sai lo toma viendo la hoja ser rayada por diferentes colores, para después posar su mirada a su hija, sonriéndole.

- Gracias, te salió espantoso. –si, su sinceridad sigue ahí, ni su hija se salva de ella, si hubiera estado Ino ahí le hubiera echo besar el suelo de un fregazo por según ella desmotivar el talento de su hija.

- Rinko quiere hacer lindos dibujos como lo hace papi. –dice decepcionada por no conseguirlo aun.

- La practica hace el maestro… o eso leí en un libro. –Sai se soba la barbilla pensativo, para después volver a posar la mirada en su hija. –Si sigues practicando seguro conseguirás hacer dibujos más lindos que los de papi. –Sai le sonríe de oreja a oreja haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

La pequeña pelinegra asintió sintiéndose motivada nuevamente, su papi es así, primero la deprime con sus comentarios poco motivadores y luego la alienta a que siga intentándolo con comentarios que saca de los libros que lee.

- Cargo.

Sai abre los ojos viendo a su hija alzar los brazos hacia él.

- ¡Papi cargo a Rinko! –la pequeña salta alzando sus brazos hacia él.

- Papi cargar a Rinko… se dice así. –aclara tranquilo Sai, inclinándose para cargar a su hija y subirla a la vitrina, sentándola ahí, y Rinko asintió pensativa, su papi siempre le enseña cosas y su mami la consiente, le gustan sus papis.

La campanilla de la entrada suena haciendo que ambos volteen viendo a Sasuke y Raito adentrarse.

- Sasuke-kun, Raito-kun… que sorpresa tenerlos por aquí. –Sai les sonríe de esa forma tan falsa y que a Sasuke sencillamente le dan ganas de partirle la cara.

- ¡Tío Sai, Rin-chan! –exclama alegre Raito, acercándose a la vitrina corriendo, siendo seguido por su padre.

Raito le acaricia la cabeza de forma juguetona a la pequeña que sonríe y se le sonrojan las mejillas, le gusta lo cariñoso y juguetón que son Naruto y Raito con ella.

- ¿Qué se les ofrece?... ¿Comprarás flores para Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun? –Sai o mira curioso.

- ¿Por qué para Naruto, idiota? –un tic nervioso aparece en la ceja derecha de Sasuke.

- Porque te gusta… aunque no creo que lo conquistes, el pene de Naruto ha de haber crecido y Hinata se caso con él. –dice pensativo.

Raito se sonroja, nunca se acostumbrara a la forma de ser de Sai mientras que a Sasuke lo rodea un aura asesina.

- ¡No me gusta Naruto, idiota!—Sasuke lo mira como desquiciado, con el puño derecho brillando en azul mientras se escuchan un millar de pájaros.

- ¡Papá! –Raito lo toma del brazo haciendo que Sasuke lo voltee a ver, viéndolo negar, por lo que suspira furioso, pero deja de crear el chidori, aunque sus ojos sigue el sharingan.

- ¿Papá? –Sai ensancha los ojos sorprendido.

- Es mi hijo, ¿algún problema? –Sasuke lo mira furioso, con el sharingan girando en sus ojos.

- Ninguno. –la sonrisa de Sai regresa haciendo que Sasuke en verdad se contenga por no borrársela de un chidori. –Solo me sorprendí… yo también soy padre Sasuke-kun.

- Me importa mierda. –Sasuke afila su mirada y Raito se sonroja más ante el lenguaje de su padre.

- Tuve sexo con Ino muchas veces sin condón, así que se embarazo y nos casamos. –explica sin borrar su sonrisa.

Raito se sonroja más y Sasuke se le sombrea la frente de negro, la sinceridad de ese loco le da un no se que.

- Te presento a mi hija… se llama Rinko…. Rinko saluda Sasuke-kun, el padre de Raito-kun. –Sai mira a su hija, la cual voltea para mirar al papi de Raito, pero al verle esa mirada de desquiciado esconde su rostro en el pecho de su padre, ese señor da miedo, no como Raito-kun, que tiene una mirada más bonita.

Raito sonríe nervioso al ver que su padre asusto a la pequeña Rinko, y no la culpa la verdad con esa mirada su padre da miedo, solo espera que la pequeña no tenga pesadillas al verlo.

- No te asustes Rinko, solo es el bastardo con sexualidad dudosa. –Sai mira a su hija que se abraza más a él ante lo asustada que esta.

- ¡Ya no más! –Sasuke desenfunda su espada dispuesto a matar ese pelinegro sin importar que la hija de esta vea todo y quede traumada de por vida, no le importa, él quiere hacer correr su sangre, cortándole la cabeza a ese idiota y borrándole la sonrisa en el proceso.

- ¡Tío Sai queremos que nos prepares un ramo de las flores favoritas de mamá! –dice rápidamente Raito colocándose frente a su padre, tratando de evitar que maten a Sai.

- ¿Y cuales son las flores favoritas de la fea? –Sai los mira curioso, no se muestra temeroso ni aliviado porque estuvieron apunto de matarlo a no ser por Raito.

* * *

><p>Yukiko va caminando por el mercado, en una mano sostiene una bolsa de plástico llena de algunas golosinas y en la otra sostiene una paleta de hielo, la cual se va comiendo.<p>

- ¿Te ayudo con la bolsa?

Yukiko mira a su derecha de reojo y sin dejar de caminar, viendo a Kakashi que le sonríe bajo la mascara y va caminando a la par de ella. La pelinegra ni se asusto, tanto tiempo siendo su pareja que ya se acostumbro a sus raras formas de aparecer y desaparecer de pronto.

- Toma. –Yukiko le pasa la bolsa y Kakashi la toma con una mano, mientras que con la otra toma la de ella, haciéndola alzar una ceja extrañada, si, llevan tiempo siendo pareja y es la primera vez que le toma la mano mientras caminan.

En cuanto Kakashi dirigió su vista al frente, sabe que lo mira extrañada por su acción, pero no le importa, quiere ser tierno con ella, para nada intenta dejarle ver a todo el pueblo que no es un cornudo, y que viéndolo así con ella les muestre que él hijo es de él y no de un Hyuga.

- Yuki-chan, últimamente comes mucho… vas a quedar como una vaca después del embarazo… y aunque me gusten tus carnes, la panza suele estorbar mucho en agilidad. –Kakashi sonríe de forma burlona bajo su mascara y Yukiko lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Me alimento por dos, así que cállate y no opines hasta que tú seas el embarazado.

- Yo solo decía. –Kakashi niega divertido. – ¿Así que hasta cuando crees que tu abuela me deje dormir contigo? ¿Tendré que pedir permiso para verte? ¿Seremos como esos novios de manita sudada, dejando en casa a la chica antes de las doce?... te recuerdo que seremos padres, como que esos trotes ya no se nos dan.

- Convence a la abuela. –Yukiko le sonríe burlona.

- Si tengo un poco de tu ayuda será más fácil. –Kakashi la mira con su ojito mostrando esperanza.

- La idea es que no te sea tan fácil… suficiente fácil fue tener mi perdón, batállale un poco con lo demás. –Kakashi baja su cabeza derrotado. –Lo de dormir juntos… estoy segura que te las ingeniaras. –dice burlona y Kakashi alza la cabeza esperanzado, al menos no lo va a sacar de la cama cuando logre infiltrarse en su habitación.

* * *

><p>Sakura esta en la entrada de su casa teniendo la mandíbula desencajada y ojos muy abiertos. Frente a ella esta un sonrojado Sasuke con mirada de desquiciado, extendiéndole el ramo de flores y a su lado esta Raito quien sonríe divertido.<p>

- Creo que he entrado en una rara dimensión donde Uchiha Sasuke me trae flores de la nada. –dice incrédula la peli-rosa, enserio que no se cree lo que ve.

- Hmn… molestia deja de mirarme así y toma las flores. –dice molesto, harto de estar en la entrada extendiendo unas flores, ya suficiente tuvo con caminar hasta ahí con las flores en manos, el canijo de su hijo no se las quiso llevar, y para mal de males no podía irse saltando los tejados o sino las flores se arruinarían y tendría que regresar a la florería donde esta el chico sonrisas que tiene ganas de matar para comprar otras, maldice que solo la florería Yamanaka venda flores en esa aldea.

Sakura toma las flores y las acerca a su pecho, intentando ignorar a su loca inner que chilla emocionada por el detalle.

- Gracias… son muy lindas. –Sakura acerca las flores a su rostro inundándose con el aroma.

Sasuke al verla con los ojos cerrados y esa sonrisa que la hace ver mas hermosa mientras huele las flores, sintió que valió la pena aguantar al chico sonrisas mientras compra las flores, valió la pena el cargar con esas flores todo el camino y valió la pena sonrojarse mientras se las entrega. Si vuelve a verla sonreír así por unas simples flores, no le pensara mucho en volverle a traer algunas.

Una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro, inflando el pecho de orgullo al sentir que avanzo un poco. Raito sonríe divertido, mirando de reojo a su padre que se muestra orgulloso por lo que consiguió con su ayuda.

* * *

><p>Kiba llega a su casa junto con Akamaru, y guiándose por el aroma salió al patio viendo a su novia darle un baño a Kira.<p>

- ¡Hola Kiba-kun! –dice amigable, sin dejar de tallarle con una gran esponja el pelaje a Kira, no necesita voltear para verlo, desde que entro percibió su aroma. –Trae a Akamaru también para que le de un baño.

- ¿Oíste muchacho?, te toca. –Kiba mira divertido a Akamaru que resignado se acerca ala castaña para que le den su baño. – ¿Terminando me bañas a mi? –Kiba pone su mejor mirada de cachorro bajo la lluvia cuando su novia lo voltea a ver sobre su hombro.

Kaori se contuvo las ganas de chillar con fan girl al ver lo lindo que se ve, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

- Si, solo espera tu turno. –dice divertida y Kiba gruñe en un gesto coqueto divirtiéndola más. –Por cierto Kiba-kun, espero recuerdes que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madre e iremos a cenar a casa de mis padres.

- _(¿Qué? ¡¿Cenar en casa de sus padres? _–los ojos del castaño mostraron horror. – ¡_No! Las cenas en casa de los suegros siempre me dejan mas agotado y sintiéndome que me han quitado años de vida; tengo que aguantar a mi suegro fulminándome con la mirada, sacando cualquier comentario que me deje en vergüenza o haciéndome ver como un pedófilo pervertido, mi suegra y sus comentarios en doble sentido para que nos animemos a casarnos, los coqueteos de mi cuñada, y las travesuras de dos pequeños diablillos que tengo como cuñados)_ —los ojos de Kiba muestran mas horror.

- ¿No habrás olvidado lo de esta noche y hecho planes? –dice amenazante al no oírlo decir nada. –Mira que te lo dije desde la semana pasada.

- No lo olvide y no hice planes Kao-chan. –Kiba sonríe nervioso, no se puede escapar de esta, sino va su novia se enojara y adiós sexo por un mes. –Estoy más que puesto que un calcetín. –el castaño le sonríe amigable mientras que por dentro llora y Kaori le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja, enserio, ame la escena de sai, y compadezco a rinko, no kiero un padre como sai,... aunke esa sinceridad e ingenuidad lo hacen mono y terriblemente gracioso jajajaja**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	15. Preparándose para la absurda misión

**Preparándose para la absurda misión **

En la casa de la familia de Kaori, más específicamente en el comedor se encuentra sentado en la cabecera de la mesa Inuzuka Akito; padre de Kaori. El hombre fulmina con la mirada a Kiba quien esta sentado frente a él y le mantiene la mirada de forma retadora.

A Inuzuka Akito no le importa que a quien intenta matar con la mirada sea el heredero a jefe del clan, ese al que le debe respeto, el canijo pervertido lo perdió cuando se atrevió a posar sus pervertidos ojos en su princesa, su niñita, su hijita mayor, aquella que desde que nació se convirtió en la luz de sus ojos.

Akito es un hombre de facciones toscas, bestiales, maduras y varoniles. Tiene una extensa cabellera color castaña; sus ojos como los de todos los Inuzuka parecen los de un perro, aunque los suyos son de color oliva; tiene una complexión tosca y su estatura es alta.

Sentada a la derecha de Kiba esta Inuzuka Kotomi, hermana menor de Kaori. La castaña mira embobada a Kiba.

Inuzuka Kotomi cuenta con quince años de edad, es chunnin, eso lo deja ver la banda ninja que tiene amarrada en su cuello. Ella es una chica que tiene el cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta alta, dejando caer algunos mechones sobre su rostro; tiene cierto parecido con su hermana mayor, aunque sus facciones son más infantiles y ella a diferencia de su hermana tiene los ojos de color olivo, como su padre; además que su cuerpo no esta tan proporcionado como el de su hermana mayor.

- _(Cada que veo a Kiba-sama esta más sexy que la ultima vez)_ –un suspiro soñador sale de sus labios.

Alado de la castaña esta un par de pelinegros que son muy parecidos al ser gemelos. Sus nombres son Inuzuka Ren e Inuzuka Rin que cuentan con nueve años de edad; ambos se parecen a su padre solo que con facciones mucho más infantiles haciéndolos ver demasiado monos, y sus ojos son azules como su hermana mayor y su madre. Los dos tienen una cabellera extensa y alborotada, dándoles un aire travieso.

- La atrape hace unas horas. –susurra Ren a su hermano menor, mirando hacia abajo y su hermano mira hacia donde mismo viendo que su gemelo sostiene una rana.

- Que mamá no la vea o te la va a quitar. –aconseja en un susurro Rin, sonriendo travieso al igual que su hermano. – ¿La trajiste a la cena por lo que estoy pensando?

- Si, tengo que hacer pagar a ese idiota por llevarse a one-chan de casa. –los ojos de ambos brillan de forma traviesa.

- ¡Disculpen la demora!

Los cuatro dirigen su vista a la entrada que conecta la cocina del comedor viendo a Kaori en compañía de su madre, una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra, sus facciones son más maduras, pero tiene mucho parecido con Kaori. Una cálida sonrisa adorna el rostro de la mujer mientras sostiene la cacerola y su hija la ayuda con otra bandeja.

La mirada de Kiba se topa con la de su novia quien le sonríe, por lo que el castaño le sonríe de la misma forma.

* * *

><p>Sentado en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor esta Suigetsu quien lleva un poco de comida con los palillos a su boca.<p>

Karin esta sentada enfrente de él, siendo separados por la mesa, la pelirroja lo mira curiosa. El peliblanco mastica, saborea y pasa bocado, para después beber un poco de agua.

- ¿Y? –pregunta mostrándose ansiosa.

- Sabe… — Suigetsu alza la mirada dedicándole esa sonrisa socarrona que la enloquece, pero no lo demuestra. –Asqueroso como todo lo que cocinas.

Karin frunce el entrecejo furiosa. Se pone de pie y se inclina tomándolo de las solapas, haciendo que el peliblanco amplié su sonrisa.

- Cabrón mal agradecido… no te vuelvo a cocinar.

- Siempre dices eso, y terminas invitándome a cenar a tu departamento. –Suigetsu sonríe mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes aumentando la furia de la pelirroja.

- ¡Pues esta será la última vez que suceda maldito pez enlatado!

- ¡Como digas zorra!

- ¡Maldito atún!

- ¡Remolacha boba!

- ¡Poco hombre!

- ¡Escoba con patas! –ambos se fulminan con la mirada.

- ¡Estúpido con dientes de serrucho!

- ¡Fea miope!

Suigetsu no la deja decir otro insulto cuando ya estampa sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso que la pelirroja respondió de la misma forma. Ambos se besan de forma brusca, pero fogosa.

Suigetsu rompe el beso y le rompe la camisa a la pelirroja, dejando ver sus senos solo cubiertos por el sostén, quitándole los harapos en el que se convirtió la playera, dejando ver también las marcas de las mordeduras que ella tiene en los brazos.

- No sé para que haces tanto drama, siempre termino tragándome tu asquerosa comida. –dice con burla, tomando los senos de ella entre sus manos, apretándolos con algo de brusquedad, sacándole un gemido de dolor. –Después de follarte me da un hambre que me comería hasta mierda. –dice con mas burla.

Karin furiosa le jala los cabellos, alzándole la cabeza, provocando que el peliblanco haga una mueca de dolor.

- Eres un maldito insensible, no sé que te vi. –exclama furiosa.

- Admítelo zanahoria; sabes que nadie te follara como lo hago yo… te gusta como te parto en dos. –una sonrisa burlona adorna su rostro disfrutando al verla sonrojarse.

- Estúpido insensible y vulgar. –dice entre dientes.

Suigetsu se relame los labios de una forma que lo hace ver sexy pero a la vez espeluznante.

- Así te gusto. –la pelirroja se sonrojo más no pudiendo negar eso, pero hace una mueca de dolor cuando Suigetsu lleva su mano a la nuca de ella, jalándole el cabello hacia atrás, por lo que su cabeza se vio alzada y aflojo el agarre que tenia en los cabellos de él.

El peliblando estampo sus labios con los de ella, mordiéndole el labio inferior sin llegar a herirla, pero provocando que abra la boca para él poder adentrar su lengua.

Llevando sus manos al sostén de la pelirroja lo rompe. El sexo entre ellos siempre es brusco y apasionado, como a ambos les gusta.

* * *

><p>- ¿Y que parte del pollo prefieres muchacho?<p>

A todos les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca ante la pregunta de Akito.

- ¿Por qué me pregunta eso señor? No estamos comiendo pollo. –Kiba lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- Pero si estuviéramos comiendo, ¿qué parte escogerías? ¿Qué pieza te gusta más? ¿Muslo o pechuga? –el hombre entrecierra la mirada también, mirándolo de forma analítica.

Kaori y su mamá tienen varias gotas de sudor en la nuca. Kotomi mira ansiosa a Kiba esperando que diga muslo y los gemelos no entienden porque la estúpida pregunta.

- _(Sé lo que se propone suegro… pero ni crea que caeré en esa vieja trampa para hacer quedar a uno como un pervertido si dice que le gusta el muslo o la pechuga_ –Kiba sonríe de forma torcida y lo mira con superioridad. – ¡Me gusta la pechuga! –al darse cuenta de lo que dijo ensancha los ojos. –_ ¿Por qué dije pechuga? Se supone que debí haber dicho alitas o pescuecito, mi lado pervertido me domino)_

- ¡Aja! –Akito se pone de pie y lo apunta de forma acusadora.

- _(Tal vez si me pongo relleno)_ –Kotomi mira sus no tan grandes senos con decepción.

- ¡Al fin sacas abiertamente lo pervertido! –dice de forma acusadora Akito.

- Papá no seas exagerado y tomes las cosas por otro sentido. –Kaori sonríe nerviosa, disponiéndose a defender a su novio que la mira agradecido por la ayuda. –A Kiba-kun en verdad le gusta la pechuga en el pollo porque es la pieza más carnocita.

- Y la pieza más seca. –murmura con envidia su hermana.

- Si, es la más carnocita. –Kiba sin poder evitarlo mira los senos de su novia que esta a su derecha y a Kaori se le sonrojaron hasta las orejas.

- ¡Cabrón pervertido, descarado y pedófilo! –exclama furioso Akito dispuesto a ir a matar a ese chico valiéndole madre que sea el futuro líder del clan.

Kagura, la madre de Kaori, lo detuvo antes de que se le lance encima, no quiere que expulsen a su esposo del clan ni mucho menos que lo manden a los calabozos. El hombre esta rojo de la furia y se remueve inquieto.

Kaori le codea las costillas a Kiba para que deje de verle los senos, el castaño alza la mirada y se rasca la nuca apenada mientras ella lo mira con desaprobación.

Kotomi bufa celosa mientras que los gemelos miran con ojos entrecerrados a su pervertido cuñado, son pequeños, nueve años apenas, pero notaron como le miro las bubis a su hermana mayor.

* * *

><p>Sakura, Raito y Sasuke acaban de terminar de cenar, y entre los tres se han puesto a recoger la mesa.<p>

- ¿Mamá puedo quedarme a dormir en casa de tío Naruto con papá? –Raito mira a su madre curioso.

Sakura alza la ceja extrañada por la pregunta, para luego mostrarse pensativa.

- Bien. –Sakura le sonríe amigable, su hijo es un buen niño, no le puede negar permisos.

- ¡Gracias! –exclama emocionado, para después mirar de reojo de forma cómplice a su padre quien sonríe de forma tétrica.

* * *

><p>Después de unos minutos en los que se logro tranquilizar a Akito o por lo menos evitar que desista de echársele encima a su yerno para molerlo a golpes, aun así intenta matar con la mirada al castaño que intenta ignorarlo y se dedica a comer.<p>

- ¿Y dinos Kiba-kun? –Kagura comienza a hablar haciendo que todos la miren atentos. – ¿Cuándo se te nombrara líder del clan? –pregunta curiosa.

- Madre dice que aun no estoy listo.

- Hable con Kana-sama y menciono que todo líder del clan debe estar casado antes de tomar el cargo. –dice como quien no quiere la cosa y Kiba se tenso, él no menciono eso porque no quería sacar el tema mientras que Kaori se sonrojo. –Si quieres tomar el cargo pronto deberías pensar en casarte. –Akito ensancha los ojos horrorizado al igual que Kotomi mientras los gemelos hacen mueca de asco. – ¿No se te haría lindo pensar en formar ya una familia?

- _(¡Joder! Aquí vamos de nuevo… ¿Cómo la evado?)_ –Kiba sonríe nervioso mientras que su novia esta muy sonrojada, mirando de reojo a su novio, mostrándose ansiosa por su respuesta. –No me siento preparado aun para ninguna de las dos cosas.

Kaori frunció el entrecejo y sus ojos mostraron desilusión, al igual que los de su madre. Akito y Kotomi suspiran aliviados.

- ¿Pero si te sientes preparado para vivir con mi pequeña? –Akito lo mira como el mal hombre que sabe que es.

- Eso es diferente. –Kiba sonríe nervioso.

* * *

><p>Karin esta sentada en la mesa, tiene sus manos en los hombros desnudos de Suigetsu mientras sus piernas rodean la cadera del peliblando que la penetra con brusquedad, teniendo sus pantalones y bóxer en los tobillos.<p>

Suigetsu con una mano masaje el seno derecho de la pelirroja mientras su boca juguetea con el otro seno, succionando como si estuviera amantando.

Karin gime enloquecida, incluso grita ante el placer que esta sintiendo.

El peliblando deja de jugar con el seno derecho de la chica, alzando su rostro, en eso su mirada se poso en el frutero que esta sobre la mesa y una sonrisa traviesa adorno su rostro.

Saliéndose sin alguna delicadeza de ella, el peliblando se separa de ella, viendo como la pelirroja lo fulmina con la mirada porque haya echo eso.

- Voltéate. –ordena, mirándola con diversión.

Karin sintiéndose curiosa por lo que hará le hace aso, se pone de pie y se voltea.

- Apoya tus manos en la mesa y alza el culo.

Karin se sonroja, ese maldito es un pervertido de primera, pero un pervertido que sabe lo que hace, por lo que hace lo pedido, y se sobresalta al sentir una fuerte nalgada.

- ¿Qué te pasa cabrón? –lo voltea a ver sobre su hombro, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Tienes un culo encantador, se me antojo. –Suigetsu le sonríe de forma socarrona haciéndola sonrojar.

- Idiota. –Karin regresa su vista al frente para que el maldito no vea el sonrojo.

Suigetsu le abre las piernas con las manos, para después estirar su mano hacia el frutero tomando una banana, la cual de una estocada mete en la vagina de la chica sacándole un gemido de placer.

- ¿Te gustan las bananas Karin? –pregunta burlon.

La pelirroja ensancha los ojos, e inclina su cabeza hacia abajo viendo la mano del peliblanco que sostiene la punta de una banana, la cual saca y vuelve a meter sacándole otro gemido de placer.

- Si, te encantan… eres una golosa.

La pelirroja se muerde el labio inferior, ante el placer que le provoca como ese idiota la esta penetrando con la banana, la mete y saca con brusquedad y velocidad como a ella le gusta.

- Cabrón si querías jugar sabes que en la habitación hay vibradores, no tenías que meterme una banana. –dice entre gemidos, teniendo la respiración más acelerada.

- Me gusta probar cosas nuevas… ahora nena, tengo que usar mis manos, así que penétrate tu misma. –Suigetsu toma una de sus manos con su mano libre, llevándola a la punta de la banana para que la tome.

- ¡Joder! –exclama furiosa por hacerle caso, empezando a embestirse ella misma con el fruto, haciéndolo con la misma brusquedad y rapidez con al que la hacia al peliblanco.

- No tan rápido, no quiero que te corras ahorita.

Karin chasquea la lengua, pero igual le hace caso, disminuyendo la velocidad, ella tampoco quiere tener un orgasmo con una puta banana.

Suigetsu lleva su mano a su miembro, el cual es envuelto por un condón el cual se acomoda, para después llevar sus manos a los glúteos de la pelirroja, abriéndose paso al ano que rosa con su pene.

- En el culo no cabrón, la última vez no podía ni sentarme. –Karin se remueve inquieta.

- Si te mueves mucho será peor zanahoria. –dice con advertencia. –Además… sé que te gusta, tu solo disfrútalo y sigue jugando con esa banana.

La pelirroja gruñe molesta, pero se deja de mover, solo mueve su mano que sigue metiendo y sacando el fruto, pero se detiene y grita del dolor a la vez que un par de lágrimas salen de sus ojos cuando el chico metió de una sola estocada su pene.

- Buena chica. –Shugetsi le voltea el rostro tomándole la barbilla. –Sabes que solo duele al principio. –con su lengua lame las lagrimas de la pelirroja que cierra sus ojos ante el tacto. –Ahorita el dolor pasara entonces podrás gozar nuevamente muñeca. –Suigetsu guía sus labios a los de ella, comenzando un beso apasionado pero suave que ella correspondió de la misma forma.

* * *

><p>Los Inuzuka están comiendo nuevamente. Kiba se tensa al sentir una mano posarse en su pierna izquierda y acariciársela, no es la pierna derecha del lado donde esta su novia, por lo que baja la mirada viendo esa mano que no es la de su novia, alza la mirada viendo a su cuñada sonreírle de forma picara.<p>

- _(Sé que soy irresistible, ¿pero mi cuñada Kami-sama?)_ –los ojos del castaño se entrecerraron y de forma disimulada toma la mano de su cuñada y la quita.

Sin voltearla a ver, haciendo como que nada paso regresa su mirada a su comida, pero se vuelve a tensar y se sonroja, su cuñada esta vez fue más osada y tomo en un puño su entrepierna, comenzando a masajearle con suavidad. Es hombre y que toquen esa parte de su anatomía así es normal que reaccione.

Conteniéndose las ganas de gruñir, mordiéndose su labio inferior tomo la mano de su cuñada y la quito de ahí nuevamente, intentando pensar en Shino desnudo para que su amigo no se termine de endurecer.

En eso una rana sale de la nada y se le lanza en la cara a Kiba.

- ¡Waa! –Kiba agita sus manos a los lados de forma exagerada.

- ¡Kiba-kun/Kiba-sama! –exclaman alteradas Kotomi y Kaori mientras se ponen de pie.

- ¡Ren aun no era hora! –exclama Rin molesto.

- Se me escapo. –exclama indignado Ren.

- Niños. –ambos voltean temerosos hacia su madre que los mira de forma tétrica.

- ¡Fue idea de él! –dicen cada uno apuntando a su gemelos.

Akito disfruta como el castaño intenta quitarse la rana de la cara mas no puede, enserio, después de esto les dará un premio a sus retoños.

- ¡Ya esta bien! –Kiba furioso se quita la rana de la cara, para luego aventarla estrellándola contra la pared. – ¡Me voy! –molesto da media vuelta y sale de la cocina.

- ¡Kiba-kun! –Kaori corre para alcanzarlo.

- ¡Déjalo pequeña, que se vaya! –Grita Akito pero sonríe nervioso al ver a su esposa fulminarlo con la mirada.

Los gemelos lloran en una esquina teniendo muchos chichones en la cabeza, su madre no se contuvo mientras que Kotomi mira hacia la entrada curiosa, esperando que esos dos corten para luego ella aprovechar.

* * *

><p>Se ve el rostro de Naruto mostrando seriedad. El rubio esta hincado en la cama, donde esta acostado su retoño al cual le ha pintado dos marcas negras en las mejillas, le ha puesta una cinta en la cabeza, dando la imagen de soldado.<p>

Luego coloco a su hijo en el canguro que se puso, para después toma un par de biberones llenos de leche y los hace girar en sus manos, colocándoselos en los bolsillos del canguro y luego tomo un par de pañales y se los echo en las bolsas que tiene el canguro.

El pequeño Minato sonríe emocionado y agita sus manitas eufórico.

Hinata que esta sentada en la cama mira a su esposo incrédula, teniendo dos gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca al ver que ahora su esposo se coloca frente al espejo y se pinta dos franjas negras en las mejillas, como las que le pinto a su hijo.

- Naruto-kun me gusta que pases tiempo con Minato, pero ¿a donde lo llevas así y tan noche?... él es aun muy pequeño, debe dormir temprano. –dice nerviosa.

- Lo llevare a su primera misión Hinata-chan. –dice serio, volteándola a ver.

- Apenas tiene un mes de nacido Naruto-kun. –a Hinata le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡Entre más pequeño más rápido aprende dattebayo! –Naruto voltea todo su cuerpo hacia ella. –Además Minato-chan esta preparado… ¿verdad Minato-chan? –El rubio baja la mirada hacia su retoño que la alza. –Muéstrale a mami lo serio que te tomas esto.

Minato mira a su madre y borra su sonrisa, mostrando seriedad en sus ojos y muecas. Hinata se sorprendió y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca, el condenado de Naruto le enseña cada cosa a su retoño, lo mas sorprendente es que a pesar de ser tan pequeño aprenda lo que el rubio le enseña.

- Suficiente seriedad por el momento Minato-chan.

Minato borra toda seriedad y comienza a sonreír emocionado haciendo que a Hinata le resbalen más gotas de sudor en la nuca. Su hijo tan pequeño y bien que le entiende a lo que dice su padre.

Naruto se acerca a su esposa, se inclina y le da un beso en los labios divirtiendo más a Minato, le gusta cuando su papi es cariñoso con él como también le gusta que lo sea con su mami.

- Regresare cariño, es una promesa dattebayo. –dice acá todo serio, como si estuviera apunto de ir a la guerra y Hinata sonríe nerviosa, teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas. –Minato-chan despídete de mami. –ordena mirando a su hijo.

Minato estira sus manitas hacia Hinata, la cual se acerca y le da un beso en la frente a su retoño. Los dejara ir, igual sabe que por mas que se opongo no hará a su esposo desistir, si se quiere llevar a Minato a lo que sea que hará que se lo lleve, sabe que lo cuidara bien, además Minato admira mucho a su padre, a pesar de la edad que tiene, y debido a trabajo del rubio no pasa mucho tiempo con él, así que es bueno que pasen tiempo juntos aunque sea en loqueras de su esposo, total, ya se resigo a que el chamaco sea igual al padre.

* * *

><p>- <em>(Todavía no acababa la cena mi suegro casi se me echa encima para matarme, mi suegra sale con sus preguntas, mi cuñada me manosea y mis cuñados hacen de las suyas… lo bueno fue irme, si seguía ahí tal vez la loca de mi cuñada termine ingeniándoselas para violarme <em>–Kiba frunció el entrecejo mientras camina a paso marcado por las calles, esta noche dejaron a los perros en casa.—_Si solo acepte venir es por Kaori, porque ella me importa… ¡joder! Seguro que me haya ido así de pronto la habrá echo enojar)_

- ¡Kiba-kun!

El castaño detiene su paso y voltea viendo a su novia dándole alcance, la cual se detuvo frente a él mirándolo molesta.

- Sé que mi familia es algo loca, pero no tenias porque irte así… ¿acaso yo me voy así de tu casa cuando cenamos con tu familia?

- Mi familia comparada con la tuya no esta tan loca. –dice con fastidio y Kaori frunce más el entrecejo. –Además a ti mi madre y hermana te quieren.

- Mi familia también te quiere. –Kiba alza ambas cejas mostrando incredulidad.

- Tu padre me odia, tus hermanos ni se digan y tu hermana… —Kiba no sabia si decirle, pero suspira con pesadez, mejor que se entere ahora antes de que su cuñada haga algo que se malinterprete. –Y tu hermana me manosea, coquetea o se me insinúa… solo tu madre es la única que me trata bien.

Kaori ensancha los ojos sorprendida, no cree que Kiba este mintiendo, pero saber que su hermana hace eso le dolió, ósea no se llevan del todo bien, pero no se imagino que ande de buscona con su novio.

- Esa Kotomi, va a ver cuando la vea. –un aura asesina la rodea. –Pero Kiba-kun, aun así no debiste irte así, se vio muy mal… ¿ni por mi pudiste resistir hasta que acabara la noche?—dice dolida. –es el cumpleaños de mamá y ni esperaste a que partiéramos la torta.

- Porque es importante para ti vine aun sabiendo que pasara lo que siempre pasa, pero ya no lo soporto. –dice molesto.

- Kiba-kun ellos son mi familia, son importantes para mi tanto como lo eres tu… además no los ves mucho, solo una vez al mes si acaso ¿tan difícil te es soportar unas cuantas horas?

- No me obligues a regresar Kaori, enserio no quiero… si regreso temo terminar cayendo en las provocaciones de tu padre y terminar peleando con él. –Kiba la mira suplicante.

- ¿Tan difícil te es soportarlo? –Kaori lo mira dolida.

- Si. –dice serio, pero a los pocos segundos se arrepintió de hacerlo, Kaori lo mira de una forma como nunca lo ha hecho, y le dolió, la lastimo y fue como lastimarse a si mismo. –Kaori yo…

- Entiendo… ya veo porque no te animas a dar ese paso conmigo.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver? –Kiba la mira sorprendido.

- Todo. –Kaori aprieta los puños. –Si no estas dispuesto a soportar a mí familia unas pocas horas significa que no me quieres lo suficiente, por eso no te quieres casar conmigo.

- No me quiero casar contigo ni con nadie… el matrimonio no esta en mis planes.— (_Genial Kiba ¿Por qué no mejor mantienes tu boca cerrada?_)—Kiba refleja tristeza en sus ojos al ver más dolor en los ojos de la chica, en especial al ver que comienzan a salir lágrimas de ellos. –Kaori, mira… esto… yo…

- Entiendo. –Kaori salta a uno de los tejados.

- ¡¿Kaori a donde vas?

- ¡No me sigas! –dice entre dientes, conteniéndose para no llorar, para luego comenzar a saltar los tejados.

- ¡Joder! –Kiba furioso patea el aire. – (_Ya sabia yo que ella deseaba algo más, cree que no me doy cuenta como se muestra cuando hablan de bodas y esas cosas, de cómo muestra ilusión respecto al tema, pero no me animo a dar ese paso…no es que no la ame, simplemente me da miedo)—_Kiba aprieta con fuerza sus puños.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu esta terminando de abrocharse los pantalones, mientras que Karin recoge lo que quedo de su ropa<p>

- ¿No vas a dormir aquí esta noche? –la pelirroja lo mira extrañada al verlo colocarse la playera, por lo general después de una sesión de sexo como la de ahorita él se queda sin playera, terminan de cenar, para luego ir a darse una ducha y continuar ahí otra sesión de sexo duro para luego terminar en la cama.

- No… se que extrañaras a esta guapetón, que tiene planes para esta noche. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna sus labios.

- ¿A donde iras? –Karin alza ambas cejas, sintiendo esa cosquillita de celos en su interior.

- Por ahí. –el peliblanco agita una mano restándole importancia. –No te pongas celosa zanahoria, solo iremos puros chicos. –dice juguetón.

- ¿Quién esta celosa? –la pelirroja lo fulmina con la mirada. —_ (Que vayan puros hombres no me tranquiliza en nada)_ –Karin bufo molesta. – ¿Quiénes irán?

- Pensé que no estabas celosa. –Suigetsu mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante.

- No seas estúpido… no estoy celosa, solo tengo curiosidad. –dice molesta.

- La curiosidad no es buena. –Suigetsu vuelve a sonreír de forma socarrona y Karin afila su mirada. – ¡Nos vemos zanahoria! –Suigetsu comienza a caminar hacia la salida de la cocina.

- Suigetsu. –el mencionado detiene su paso en la entrada y voltea a verla sobre su hombro. –Tenemos años con esta clase de relación… ya sabes, sexo sin compromiso. –Suigetsu alza ambas cejas. – ¿Has pensando en hacerlo más serio y vivir juntos? –el peliblanco ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa.

- ¿Yo? ¿Vivir con una zanahoria?... no estoy tan loco. –dice burlón.

- ¡Hablo enserio idiota!—exclama molesta.

- No seas boba Karin. –Suigetsu muestra seriedad en su expresión y la pelirroja la mira dolida. –Piensa bien lo que dices; algo serio conmigo no te conviene. –sin mas el peliblanco sigue su camino.

- _(Es un estúpido. _–Karin se deja caer de rodillas, sintiendo sus ojos arder. –_No sé porque no aprendo y siempre termino enamorándome de la persona equivocada… es un idiota insensible que solo quiere sexo de mi)_ –Karin frunce el entrecejo molesta y se limpia las lagrimas con brusquedad.

* * *

><p>- <em>(Es una boba… alguien como yo no le conviene, debería buscarse alguien mejor… sencillamente yo no maduro y nunca lo hare, me gusta como soy y como vivo ahora, la responsabilidad no se me da… a mi lado ella no será feliz, y aunque sea difícil de creer quiero su felicidad)<em> –Suigetsu mira con seriedad la puerta del departamento de la pelirroja, para después regresar su vista al frente y comenzar a caminar.

* * *

><p>Sakura esta en la sala de su casa, sentada en el sillón y Sasuke esta parado frente a ella mirándola con fastidio.<p>

- Cuídalo mucho Sasuke y no lo dejes dormir tarde.

- ¡Por Dios mujer!... Raito ya no es un niño, además tu sobreprotección no viene al caso, no es la primera vez que no duerme en casa. El dobe me ha dicho que varias veces a dormido en su casa, incluso creo que en la de Kakashi y la de sus abuelos.

- Pero sigo sin fiarme de ti… no eres buen padre. –Sakura entrecierra la mirada y Sasuke la mira ofendido. –Y no lo niegues que ambos sabemos no tienes experiencia en esto.

- El dobe y Kakashi tampoco tienen experiencia. –se defiende entrecerrando más su mirada.

- Pero me fio mas de ellos que de ti. –Sakura le saca la lengua en un gesto infantil y Sasuke frunce el entrecejo.

- Molestia.

- Idiota. –ambos se fulminan con la mirada.

- ¡Estoy listo! –Raito se pone en medio de ambos para que dejen de fulminarse con la mirada, mientras tiene varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca. –Regresare mañana mamá. –Raito se acerca a su madre y esta toma sus mejillas y le da un beso en la frente haciéndolo sonrojar.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua molesto al sentirse celoso de su hijo, en verdad envidia que a él Sakura lo mime y lo bese.

- ¡Cuídate Raito!

- Lo hare mamá. –Raito le sonríe amigable y Sakura le sonríe de forma cálida.

Raito mira de reojo a su padre notando como este se le ve molesto, haciéndolo sonreír divertido.

- ¿No te vas a despedir de papá, mamá? –pregunta curioso y con fingida inocencia.

Sasuke y Sakura ensancharon los ojos, aunque la última tiene un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

- Si Sakura… ¿no te vas a despedir de mi? –Sasuke le sonríe de forma torcida y Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada para después fulminar con la mirada a su retoño por ponerse de parte de Sasuke.

Raito solo sonrió travieso mientras se rasca la nuca.

- ¡Me adelanto! –Raito corre hacia la salida, no queriéndose quedar a que su madre lo regañe.

- ¡Me lo estas mal influenciando Uchiha! –Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Eso no es verdad… Raito solo quiere que su madre sea amorosa con su padre. –Sasuke le sonríe de forma socarrona y Sakura afila su mirada, pero ensancha los ojos al tener a Sasuke muy cerca de ella, inclinado, dejando su rostro demasiado cerca para su gusto, incluso puede sentir su respiración. –Solo un beso Sakura… no te afectara en nada que me lo des. –dice coqueto y Sakura frunce el entrecejo al sentir sus mejillas arder.

- Gánatelo Uchiha.

- Bien…. Me lo ganare. –Sasuke amplia su sonrisa y Sakura lo mira recelosa, no se lo cree que lo haya aceptado tan fácil. –Te veo mañana. –sin mas estampa sus labios con los de ella sorprendiéndola y no dejándola reaccionar desaparece en una nube de humo.

Sakura tiene los ojos muy abiertos y sus mejillas están muy sonrojadas, de forma inconsciente lleva sus manos a sus labios sintiendo aun el tacto de los labios de Sasuke. Entonces su entrecejo se frunció porque él aun provoque esas reacciones de adolecente en ella.

* * *

><p>Sasuke aparece en una nube de humo frente a Raito.<p>

- Vamos. –Raito asintió y ambos dan media vuelta disponiéndose a caminar.

- ¡VEN ACA UCHIHA!... ¡ESTA ME LA PAGAS!

Raito mira curioso hacia su casa mientras que Sasuke se tensa.

- Mejor vayamos saltando los tejados lo más rápido que podamos. –Sasuke rápidamente salta el tejado para comenzar a saltar los demás a una velocidad impresionante.

Raito lo imito, consiguiendo muy apenas darle alcance.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? –Raito lo mira con ojos entrecerrados, mientras salta alado de él.

- Solo le robe un beso… es una exagerada neurótica. –Sasuke mira al frente, teniendo una sonrisa torcida adornando sus labios, aun siente el cálido contacto de los labios de Sakura sobre ellos y la sensación le agrada, sino supiera que esa mujer le puede reventar los huevos hubiera profundizado el beso para devorar esos labios que tanto extraña.

Raito ensancha los ojos, pero luego niega divertido mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan.

* * *

><p>Sasuke y Raito han llegado a la zona de reunión. Han pasado cinco minutos y aun no llegan los demás impacientando a Sasuke.<p>

- ¡Hola chicos!

A Sasuke y Raito casi se les sale un pedo, frente a ellos, colgando de sus pies con la rama apareció Naruto quien esta de cabeza y lleva en el canguro a un Minato que ríe emocionado, como que el estar de cabeza no le da miedo.

Sasuke furioso hunde su puño en la cara del rubio mientras que Raito intenta recuperarse del susto, siente como su corazón palpita con fuerza.

- _(Maldito dobe, ya le agarro gustito a esto)_ –Sasuke tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- ¿Por qué me pegas teme? –exclama molesto, sobándose la cara, aun estando colgado de cabeza, pero Minato ni se queja, al contrario se le ve feliz.

- Porque te lo mereces estúpido.

- No es mi culpa que no hayas estado alerta, como ninja uno siempre debe estar al pendiente de todo. –Sasuke afila más su mirada y el rubio hace lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué se trajo a Minato-chan, tío? –pregunta curioso Raito.

- Porque quiero que mi retoño desde ahora haga su primera misión. –dice con heroísmo.

- Es un mocoso de pañales, no sabe ni hablar y mucho menos caminar… solo será un estorbo. –dice con fastidio Sasuke.

- Minato-chan no será un estorbo, se lo esta tomando muy enserio. –el rubio mira indignado a su amigo. –Minato-chan muéstrale al teme lo serio que te estas tomando esto.

Minato deja de reír y pone expresión de seriedad. A Sasuke y Raito les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Oh… ya le enseñaste trucos. –Sasuke lo mira con burla.

- ¡Ni que fuera perro, teme! –Naruto lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Me hubieran dicho que era una misión de padres e hijos, así me hubiera robado un infante de por ahí y lo hubiera echo pasar por mi hijo.

Los cuatro alzan su mirada viendo a Suigetsu sonreírles de forma socarrona.

- Oye Naruto como que a tu hijo le esta afectando eso de estar de cabeza. –Suigetsu mira al pequeño Minato con lastima.

Los demás dirigen la mirada hacia Minato viéndolo con expresión de padecer de retraso mental.

- ¡Tío se le ha ido la sangre para la cabeza! –exclama alterado Raito.

Naruto rápidamente salta para cae de pie en el suelo, y saca del canguro a su hijo para posarlo frente a su rostro, mirándolo preocupado.

- Genial dobe, ya has vuelto más estúpido a tu hijo…. En verdad debes querer que se parezca en todo a ti –Sasuke lo mira burlón.

- Teme. –el rubio lo fulmina con la mirada mientras que Suigetsu ya esta en el piso retorciéndose de la risa y Raito sonríe nervioso.

* * *

><p>Kakashi se las ingenio para lanzar una bomba con gas adormecedor en la habitación de Kaede, ahora el canijo sin llevar mascara esta de lo mas campante acostado atrás de Yukiko, ambos de lado con él acariciándole la barriga.<p>

- Vamos Yukiko, solo un polvo. –pide suplicante y la pelinegra roda los ojos con fastidio.

- No tengo ganas.

- Solo un polvito rápido, tengo meses sin estar dentro de ti.

- ¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa? –Yukiko entrecierra la mirada y Kakashi sonríe nervioso.

- ¿Apoco tu no me extrañas? –cambiando de táctica, el ninja comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras traza círculos con los dedos en el vientre de ella.

- ¿No me dijiste que habías quedado de acuerdo con los demás para destruir a unos pobres diablos acosadores? –Yukiko entrecierra más la mirada y Kakashi niega divertido al ver que desvió la pregunta.

- Si, pero quede con ellos a las once, apenas son las doce de la noche. –Kakashi sube en un camino de besos a la oreja de ella para después tomar el lóbulo entre sus dientes.

Yukiko entrecerró los ojos conteniéndose las ganas de gemir, el maldito sabe donde atacar y ella no quiere ceder, lo quiere castigar aun más, pero le esta costando contenerse, no solo él sabe donde atacar sino que ella con el embarazo tiene las hormonas más alocadas.

- ¿Te cuento un secreto Yuki-chan? –ronronea de forma ronca en el oído de ella, acelerándole la respiración, un poco más y ya la tendrá. –Embarazada te vez mas sexy y me dan unas ganas de hacértelo, de hundir mi pene en ti… solo siéntelo, ya estoy duro. –Kakashi acerca su entrepierna al trasero de ella sacándole un gemido.

El oírla gemir fue lo más que soporto, se enderezo un poco para tomarla de los hombros y voltearla, para estampar sus labios con los de ella, pero nada mas toco sus labios y se oyó un "puff" haciendo que se separe rápidamente de ella viendo como al dispersarse la nube de humo deja ver una almohada.

- Esa listilla huyo. –Kakashi se deja caer en la cama llevando un brazo a su frente mientras una sonrisa divertida adorna su rostro. – ¡Ay Yuki-chan!, me la estas haciendo pagar. –su sonrisa se amplio más, ahora se ha quedado sin sexo y su amigo de haya abajo esta muy animado, se excito solo con tenerla cerca y oírla gemir, sin duda ese tiempo lejos hizo que sus hormonas se aloquen también.

* * *

><p>Yukiko aparece en una nube de humo fuera de su casa, mira con burla hacia la ventana de su habitación.<p>

- _(Lo mejor será dar un paseo por ahí… ese perro me dejo caliente)_ –Yukiko llora internamente, ese castigo hacia él también la hace sufrir, así que resignada comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la casa.

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Naruto, Raito y Suigetsu se les ve impacientes, el condenado de Kakashi tiene mas de una hora de retraso. El pequeño Minato ya esta cabeceando donde se esta quedando dormido, su padre lo volvió a colocar en el canguro después de que se haya recuperado de que la sangre se le haya ido a la cabeza.<p>

- ¡Yo!

Frente a ellos aparece Kakashi en una nube de humo, alzando su mano derecha y mostrando su ojo cerrado a causa de la sonrisa que adorna su rostro.

- ¡Llega tarde! –exclaman furiosos Naruto, Suigetsu y Raito, ante el grito sobresaltaron al Minato, despertándolo, por lo cual comenzó a hacer un puchero donde esta a punto de romper en llanto pero su padre por estar fulminando con la mirada al ninja recién llegado ni en cuenta.

- Lo siento, es que Yuki-chan tenía antojo de fresas con crema y tuve que conseguírselas. –Kakashi se rasca la nuca.

Los tres varones entrecerraron la mirada no sabiendo si es verdad o mentira, es que ahora fue bueno el pretexto y como la pelinegra esta embarazada pues suena lógico.

El potente llanto de Minato hizo que los tres dejen de mirar a Kakashi, Naruto saco a su hijo del canguro y lo comenzó a mecer.

Suigetsu se tapa los oídos, Sasuke y Kakashi hacen mueca de fastidio ya que el chamaco tiene buenos pulmones, además que tiene la voz chillona como el padre. Mientras que Raito mira preocupado al niño.

* * *

><p>Kaori esta sentada en la baca de un parque, tiene sus codos apoyados en sus piernas y esconde su cara entre sus brazos.<p>

- ¿Kaori?

La castaña alza la mirada viendo a Yukiko que esta parada enfrente de ella mirándola extrañada. En cuanto la pelinegra se sorprendió al ver a la castaña con los ojos rojos y llorosos.

**Continuará**

**jajaja ste fic sta lleno de hombres ke no kieren compromisos jajajaja**

**ese minato, tan loco como el padre jajaja imaginarmelo con esas caras me mato de la risa, se gano el prota en ste kap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**sayo**

**kriss**


	16. El exterminio del club de Sakura

**El exterminio del club de Sakura**

Se logra ver una gran habitación que solo es alumbrada por el fuego de unas cuantas antorchas, le da un aire a las guaridas de Orochimaru, solo que las paredes están tapizadas con fotografías tamaño poster de Haruno Sakura en diferentes poses, lugares, etc. Se ven fotos de ella desde que es bebé hasta la edad que tiene ahora.

En un estante dentro de pequeñas cajas de vidrio se aprecia lo que parece basura. En la primer repisa se ve un mechón de cabello color rosa que dice "mechón de cabello de Sakura-chan", otra caja tiene un vaso desechable que dice "vaso en el que Sakura-chan bebió café el lunes veinticuatro de febrero", en si hay pura basura que ha sido usada por la peli-rosa, teniendo sus respectivas etiquetas. Aunque lo que más resalta son esas bragas de encaje color rojas que incluso tienen varias veladoras a su alrededor y tiene una gran placa de oro que dice "El tesoro del club; las bragas de Sakura-chan"

En una parte de la habitación se encuentra un trono donde está sentado un hombre que lleva puesta una capucha.

A la sala entro otro encapuchado, solo que de complexión más pequeña y delgada. Este camino hacia quien está sentado en el trono que da toda finta de ser el líder. Al llegar a él se arrodillo y bajo la cabeza en forma de respeto.

- Como usted dijo atacaran esta noche. –dice de forma respetuosa.

- ¡Que todos protejan la guarida! ¡No los podemos dejar entrar aquí! ¡Solo miembros del club pueden entrar a la sala especial del club! –dice con firmeza.

* * *

><p>Kaori está sentada en la baca de un parque, tiene sus codos apoyados en sus piernas y esconde su cara entre sus brazos.<p>

- ¿Kaori?

La castaña alza la mirada viendo a Yukiko que esta parada enfrente de ella mirándola extrañada. En cuanto la pelinegra se sorprendió al ver a la castaña con los ojos rojos y llorosos.

- ¡Yukiko! –exclama impresionada, quien rápidamente paso sus puños por sus ojos quitando de ahí sus lagrimas, como si no quisiera que se diera cuenta que estaba llorando, cosa inútil ya que la pelinegra logro ver sus lagrimas y aunque no lo haya hecho lo enrojecido de sus ojos la delata. – ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy tarde para que andes sola estando embarazada.

- Sé cuidarme. El estar embarazada no significa que sea una damisela en peligro. –dice con algo de fastidio mientras se sienta su lado. –Y sobre tu pregunta solo salí a caminar.

- ¿De noche? –Kaori la mira como la loca que es.

- Cada uno tiene sus costumbres. Yo no te digo nada porque llores de noche y fuera de tu casa. –Yukiko alza la vista hacia la luna no viendo como Kaori se sonroja toda.

- ¡No estaba llorando!... solo que me dio alergia.

- Ya. –Yukiko la mira de reojo, y Kaori baja la cabeza derrotada al ver que solo le sigue la corriente, dejando ver que no le creyó.

Pasaron varios minutos en completo silencio y Kaori entrecerró su mirada hacia la pelinegra que mira la luna con tranquilidad.

- ¿No vas a preguntar qué me pasa? –pregunta indignada.

- No soy curiosa.—dice indiferente sin mirarla y Kaori entrecierra más su mirada con recelo.

- Se supone eres mi amiga. Y por si no lo sabes una amiga le suele preguntar lo que le pasa a la otra cuando la ve llorar, o por lo menos muestra preocupación, no indiferencia como lo estás haciendo tu.

- Ah. –exclama sin mucho interés. – ¿Y quieres contarme lo que te pasa?

- No eres la mejor opción para contar mis penas, pero necesito desahogarme y ya que me viste llorando sacare todo contigo.

- Ah. –Yukiko sigue sin mostrar interés provocando que a Kaori le dé un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- ¿Puedes por lo menos mostrar un poco de interés?

- Te escuchare, no pidas más. –dice indiferente haciendo que el tic de la castaña se marque más.

- _Peor es quedarme con todo dentro. Y quiera o no esa loca es mi amiga y tiene momentos de madurez cuando se lo propone… espero este sea uno de esos momentos. _—Kaori suelta un profundo suspiro.

* * *

><p>En las afueras de la aldea se ve una entrada una subterránea en medio de arbustos frondosos siendo custodiada por como cincuenta encapuchados.<p>

Escondidos en unos frondosos arbustos frente a ellos están Suigetsu, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Minato y Raito. Los últimos cuatro muestran seriedad en su expresión y Suigetsu silba en muestra de impresión.

- Si que la rosadita tiene un grupo grande de acosadores. —susurra con impresión. – ¿Cómo los encontraste Sasuke?

- Uno tiene sus medios de búsqueda. –susurra tétrico poniendo mirada de desquiciado y sonrisa de psicópata provocando que sus acompañantes se alejen un poco de él por miedo a que les pegue lo loco.

- Mi instinto me dice que si quiero seguir teniendo cordura y decencia no te pregunte cuales medios son esos. —dice serio Suigetsu. –Pero como mi cordura se perdió hace mucho y naci sin decencia, desembucha esos medios que usaste. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro haciendo que a los demás les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Mejor no lo digas teme. Esos de ahí se suponen son aldeanos que debo de proteger como su hokage. Ya suficiente cargo de conciencia tengo por participar en esto, y si me entero que medios usaste para descubrir donde se esconden será más pesada mi carga. –Naruto posa su mirada de príncipe triste hacia la luna, dándole un aire heroico y sus compañeros lo miraron como el pendejo que es.

- Esto se está tornando aburrido. Deberíamos empezar con la diversión de esto. –dice con aburrimiento Kakashi.

- Pocas veces estoy de acuerdo contigo Kakashi, y esta es una de esas pocas veces. –la mirada de desquiciado de Sasuke regresa al igual que su sonrisa de psicópata.

- ¿Ves eso Raito? –Kakashi pasa un brazo por el hombro del niño y apunta con su mano libre la cara de Sasuke. –Si te juntas mucho con él así te veras. –Raito sonrío nervioso, teniendo una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

Naruto y Suigetsu se taparon la boca para no soltar la carcajada y Sasuke fulmino al peli-plata con la mirada.

- Am… ¿Cómo atacaremos? –Raito desvía el tema nervioso.

- De frente lógicamente. Esos son solo basuras que no nos causaran problemas. —dice con arrogancia Sasuke.

Suigetsu sonrío de forma socarrona al igual que Naruto. Kakashi sonrío divertido bajo su máscara, Raito sonrío emocionado y Minato se chupo su pulgar.

* * *

><p>Kaori termino de contarle todo a Yukiko y el silencio entre ellas se instalo.<p>

- Adelante. Dilo; te parece ridículo y estúpida mi reacción. –Kaori baja la cabeza ocultando sus emociones de ella.

- ¿Tan importante es para ti casarte?

- Aparte de que mi sueño desde niña siempre ha sido casarme con Kiba-kun. Me duele que él no quiera casarse conmigo porque eso significa que no me amalo suficiente. –dice dolida.

- Para mí el matrimonio solo es una ridícula ceremonia y un papel donde te cambia el apellido adquiriendo el de tu pareja, que para tu caso solo tendrías la estúpida ceremonia ya que el apellido Inuzuka ya lo tienes al estar en el mismo clan que él. –Yukiko se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y a Kaori le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. –El casarse para mí no es importante, no puedo entender la razón por la que tú y la gran mayoría de las mujeres se ilusionan por eso.

- ¿Acaso no deseas casarte algún día con Kakashi? –Kaori la mira incrédula.

- Con estar con él me es suficiente. No necesito un papel ni una ceremonia para permanecer a su lado. Esposo, esposa, pareja, novio y novia o amante solo son palabras, todo depende de lo que tú seas para tu pareja y lo que tu pareja sea para ti.

- Algo así me dijo Sakura.—Kaori frunce el seño y Yukiko voltea completamente su rostro hacia ella.

- No sé lo que Kiba sienta por ti. Tú dices que no te ama lo suficiente como para casarse contigo. ¿El no querer casarse contigo significa que no quiere estar contigo toda la vida?

- Su miedo a casarme me hace pensar que teme porque no está seguro de querer estar conmigo por siempre.

- ¿Qué es para ti por siempre?

- No sé, hasta que nos muramos. –dice con molestia.

- Ya… bueno si no estás segura de lo que siente pregúntaselo.

- Me da miedo la respuesta. –Kaoru aprieta con fuerza sus puños.

- Ah. –Yukiko mira nuevamente la luna. –Entonces sepárate un tiempo de él. Si él en verdad quiere estar contigo hará lo que sea para reconciliarse contigo y buscarte.

- ¿Y si no me busca? ¿Si deja las cosas así pensando que es lo mejor? ¿Si es su forma de librarse de mí? –Kaori muestra miedo en sus ojos.

- Entonces has tu vida. Si él hace eso significa que no te ama.— Yukiko se encoge de hombros y Kaori baja la cabeza sintiéndose frustrada e insegura.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu alza sus puños a la altura de su rostro golpeando al par de ninjas que querían atacarlo por la espalda, noqueándolos para después tomar de las solapas al que tiene frente a él y darle un cabezazo en la frente sacándole un chichón y desmayándolo, por lo que al soltarlo cayo de lleno al suelo.<p>

- No por nada se la pasan diciéndome cabeza dura. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona, para después dar un grito de guerra y correr hacia un grupo de ninjas dispuesto a molerlos a golpes.

* * *

><p>Naruto da un salto en el aire dando una voltereta quedando de cabeza y Minato que lo trae en el canguro ríe emocionado agitando sus manitas.<p>

El rubio sonriendo socarrón saca varios kunais de su estucha de armas y los avienta hacia los cinco ninjas que están debajo de él haciendo que brinquen hacia atrás separándose y el rubio dio otra voltereta cayendo de pie en el espacio que dejaron.

Los cinco ninjas se lanzaron a él dispuestos a golpearlo y el rubio hundió su puño derecho en la cara de uno noqueándolo, para rápidamente darle un codazo con su brazo izquierdo a quien venía atrás del dispuesto a golpearlo, pero como el codazo le dio en el estomago se doblo del dolor y cayó de rodillas intentando recuperar el aire.

Al siguiente lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo hacia los otros dos, derribándolos y noqueándolos a la vez.

Naruto volteo hacia el que aun seguía de rodillas intentando recuperar el aire y lo tomo de las solapas.

- ¡Es tu momento Mina-chan dattebayo! ¡Haz lo que te enseñe! –exclama divertido.

Minato rie emocionado y cierra sus puñitos solo dejando un dedo alzado en cada uno, para después enterrar cada dedito de su mano en los ojos del ninja que grito del dolor.

- ¡Bien hecho Mina-chan! –exclama con orgullo soltando al pobre desgraciado dejando que se retuerza en el piso mientras se toca sus ojos.

Manato ríe emocionado, sintiéndose ansioso por hacerle a otro enemigo esa técnica que le enseño su papi.

* * *

><p>Sasuke está de pie y rodeándolo hay cerca de siete encapuchados los cuales a los pocos segundos caen de lleno al suelo teniendo varias agujas de chakra eléctrico enterradas en sus extremidades.<p>

Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida y desvía su mirada hacia donde está su hijo viendo como este saca varios shurinken de su estuche de armas y se los lanza a los tres encapuchados que lo atacan, los shuriken rodearon a los encapuchados juntándolos a los tres ya que dichos shurinken tenían amarrados hilos invisibles. Los tres encapuchados caen de lleno al suelo sin poder moverse.

Raito sonríe complacido y alza la mirada hacia su padre notando que le sonríe de forma torcida por lo que se sonroja y se rasca la nuca apenado, pero se extraña al ver a su padre borrar su sonrisa y ensancha los ojos cuando ve que su padre lanza varios kunai hacia él haciendo que se cubra con sus brazos.

Al oír dos cuerpos caer atrás de él voltea viendo a dos encapuchados teniendo los kunai clavados en las capuchas y el suelo evitando que se muevan.

- No te confíes. –dice serio Sasuke apuntando hacia donde estaban los tres ninjas que supuestamente su hijo había vencido y este al voltear se sorprendió al ver que solo eran troncos, habían usado jutsus de sustitución.

- Yo…lo siento.— Raito baja la cabeza.

Sasuke camina hacia él y se detiene a su lado y le acaricia la cabeza.

- Son Juunnin y chunnin. Tú apenas estas en la academia… solo no te distraigas. –Raito asintió, aun viéndose decaído, no le gusta la sensación de ser débil. –Te aseguro que con mi entrenamiento pronto serás más fuerte. —Raito alza la mirada viendo que su padre lo mira serio, por lo que le sonrío sabiendo que intenta animarlo.

- ¡Trabajare más duro!—dice animado y Sasuke asintió.

- Vamos Raito, hay mas cucarachas que eliminar. –Sasuke le da pisotones a los que iban a atacar a su hijo de no haber sido por él que les lanzo los kunai.

Raito voltea y mira incrédulo como su padre les pisotea la cara hasta desfigurarlos.

* * *

><p>Kakashi de lo más tranquilo y sin despegar la vista de su novela esquiva con facilidad los ataques de los cuatro encapuchados que lo atacan. Dos de ellos desde atrás y los otros dos de adelante.<p>

Cuando los dos de atrás se dispusieron a darle un puñetazo al igual que los de adelante Kakashi se agacho haciendo que los de atrás golpeen la cara de los de adelante y los de adelante golpeen la cara de los de atrás.

Kakashi se endereza justo en el momento que los cuatro caen de lleno al piso, se habían golpeado tan fuerte que se noquearon entre ellos mismos.

- ¿Are? La abuela de mi novia me da más pelea que ustedes muchachos. –dice con decepción alzando la vista de su libro. –Sasuke tiene razón, deben entrenar mejor a los ninjas en la academia. –un profundo suspiro sale de los labios del peli-plata.

* * *

><p>Sakura vistiendo solo un camisón abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver a Kaori con los ojos rojos y sonriéndole levemente.<p>

- ¿Me podrías dejar quedarme en tu casa por un tiempo?

- ¿Qué paso?

- Bueno, me pelee con Kiba y no quiero regresar a casa con él por un tiempo. No quiero quedarme en casa de mis padres porque no quiero que sepan lo que paso. Con Anko menos ella me da miedo y además vive con Yamato y su hija. Con Yukiko, ella también me da miedo además vive con su abuela.

- Entiendo. –Sakura le sonríe amigable. –Pasa. Te preparare la habitación de huéspedes. –Sakura se hace a un lado dejándola pasar.

- Gracias.

* * *

><p>- Y este es el último. –dice Suigetsu lanzando el ultimo encapuchado a la montaña humana que formaron, para después sacudirse las manos.<p>

- ¡Buen trabajo en equipo dattebayo! –el rubio alza sus manos hacia Suigetsu y Raito, para que cada uno la choque con las de él y así lo hicieron.

El grito de Minato hace que el rubio baje la mirada hacia su hijo viéndolo alzar sus manitas por lo que sonríe divertido y choca con suavidad sus manos con las de su hijo que ríe emocionado.

- Entremos. — Sasuke comienza a caminar hacia la entrada siendo seguido por Raito.

- Espero que la siguiente artillería nos dé más pelea. — Kakashi los sigue sin despegar la vista de su libro.

- Apoyo esa noción. –Suigetsu camina los sigue teniendo sus manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca.

- Por lo general los más fuertes custodian la llegada al tesoro, tal vez es lo mismo aquí. —Naruto se soba la barbilla pensativo mientras los sigue.

* * *

><p>Kiba está sentado en el marco de la ventana de su habitación mirando impaciente hacia afuera.<p>

- _Ya es muy tarde y aun no regresa a casa. Me preocupa. _–Kiba posa su vista adentro viendo a Kira y Akamaru acostados juntos, completamente dormidos. _– ¿Dónde estás Kaori? Te necesito a mi lado para poder dormir. _–el castaño aprieta los puños sintiéndose frustrado y sale por la ventana dispuesto a buscarla.

* * *

><p>- Esto me trae aterradores y traumáticos recuerdo. –Suigetsu se estremece y frota sus manos en sus brazos como si tuviera frio. – ¿Sasuke no se te hace que este lugar se parece a las guaridas de Orochimaru?<p>

- Eso es porque es una guarida de Orochimaru. –todos detienen su paso mirándolo sorprendido, solo Raito los mira curioso.

- ¡Orochimaru tenía una guarida tan cerca de la aldea! –preguntan impresionado Naruto y Sasuke asintió despreocupado.

- ¿Cómo es que ninguno de nuestros ninjas la encontraron?—Kakashi se muestra serio.

- De que uno de Konoha la encontró, lo hizo y la uso como guarida para sus acosadores planes.—dice Suigetsu encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir dobe. –Sasuke mira al rubio. –Has que en la academia les enseñe a buscar mejor a sus ninjas. Es patético que cuando buscaran guaridas de Orochimaru no hayan encontrado esta hasta ahora.

Naruto, Kakashi y Raito sonrieron nerviosos al saber que es verdad y el rubio se apunto hacer que mejoren eso en la academia. Suigetsu sonrío de forma socarrona y Minato mira curioso el rostro de su papi.

- ¡De aquí no pasaran! –de la nada cae un encapuchado de pie frente a ellos haciendo una pose extraña.

- Es su última oportunidad…—llega otro encapuchado haciendo otra pose graciosa.

- … de dar media vuelta e irse de aquí. –otro encapuchado llega acomodándose con ellos en una pose igual de graciosa.

- Si no hacen caso a la advertencia aténganse a las consecuencias… —llega otro estúpido a hacerles compañía en la pose ridícula.

- Porque solo un miembro del club puede llegar a mas allá de aquí. El que no sea miembro del club y quiera entrar a la fuerza será eliminado por nosotros…

- ¡Los cinco fantásticos! –exclaman los cinco quedando en una posición tan ridícula, muy parecida a la de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca de Kakashi, Naruto, Raito, Suigetsu y Sasuke. El único que aplaudió emocionado fue Minato, se le hizo divertido el show.

- Enserio quiero verles el rostro… cuando esto acabe quiero recordar las caras de los payasos que hicieron esto. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Nuestra identidad es secreta para simples mortales como ustedes. –dice de forma poética uno de los encapuchados.

- Ni tanto. — Kakashi regresa la vista a su libro agradeciendo que haya antorchas que alumbren el pasillo y le de esa preciada luz que necesita para leer.

- Tu eres Shino, tu Choji, tu Konahamaru, tu Ebishu y tu eres Lee.—dice Naruto apuntando a cada uno mientras sonríe de forma zorruna.

- ¿¡Cómo lo supieron!? –pregunta sorprendido Lee quitándose la capucha.

- Shino lo delatan esos insectos que se le suben a las piernas. —Naruto se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- Al fin me reconoces entre la multitud Naruto. –Shino se quita la capucha y es rodeado por un aura brillante que Kakashi agradeció porque le da más luz para leer mientras a los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- A tío Lee lo delata ese traje que se ve debajo de la capucha. —Raito apuntando incrédulo las piernas de Lee quien baja la mirada y se cubre con la capucha como toda mujer a la que le ven los calzones bajo la falda.

- A todos los demás los delata la voz, aunque al gordo lo delata su pansa. –Suigetsu sonríe burlón y al instante casi todos se tensaron.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado? –dice tétrico Choji quitándose la capucha.

- Gor…

Naruto le tapa la boca a Suigetsu para que no lo diga.

- Oye Lee ¿Tenten sabe este hobby que tienes?—Kakashi alza la vista de su libro para mirarlo curioso notándolo tensarse. –eso responde mi pregunta.

- No se lo digan por favor. Ella piensa que deje mi obsesión por la bella flor de cerezo, pero me es imposible no admirar su belleza y cuando supe de este club no pude evitar hacer de todo para entrar en él. –dice con heroísmo no viendo el aura asesina que ha rodeado a Sasuke.

- ¡Basta de idioteces! Yo solo vine aquí a darles su merecida paliza por andar acosando a mi mujer, hacer un club de mi mujer y andar autoproclamándose padres de mi hijo. –dice tétrico Sasuke.

Los cinco fantásticos ensanchan los ojos impresionados, miran a Raito que sonríe nervioso para después mirar a Sasuke una y otra vez cayendo en cuenta del gran parecido.

- ¡No…! –grita horrorizados los cinco fantásticos llevando sus manos a sus mejillas y formando una perfecta "O" con su boca.

* * *

><p>- Admito que dieron más pelea que los de allá afuera. –Suigetsu suspira cansado, se le ven algunos golpes y suciedad al igual que los demás, a él le había tocado pelear contra Choji que se quería vengar porque lo llamo gordo siendo que él solo es de huesos anchos.<p>

- Teme te pasaste. –Naruto mira con lastima a Shino y Lee que fueron contra los que peleo Sasuke con la ayuda de su hijo. El rubio había peleado contra Konahamaru que como golpe final sufrió la técnica de picar ojos de Minato.

- Yo también creo que se te paso la mano padre. –Raito sonríe nervioso y Sasuke solo sonríe de forma macabra.

- Admito que esto fue des estresante. –Kakashi vuelve a sacar su libro para ponerse a leer, él había peleado contra Ebishu.

Tirados, todos mallugados y con los ojos en forma de espiral se ve a los cinco fantásticos, los mas jodidos fueron Shino y Lee, en especial Lee que no dejaba de profanar lo hermosa que es Sakura.

- Podrán habernos ganado, pero con el líder no podrán. Él es el más gran fan de la bella flor de cerezo y no va a dejar que desintegren su club. –y esas fueron las últimas palabras de Lee, Sasuke le dio un pisotón en la cara mandándolo al mundo de la inconsciencia haciendo que sus compañeros lo miren incrédulos.

- Pensé que el líder era Lee. –Kakashi alza la mirada de su libro mostrándose curioso.

- ¿Quién será el líder? –Naruto se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- ¿Será el cejón mayor? –pregunta curioso Suigetsu y a Raito el resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca por como llaman a Gai.

- Puede ser. –dice Kakashi pensativo.

- Quien quiera que sea, tendrá el honor de que le meta un chidori en el culo. –dice de forma tétrica Sasuke haciendo que los demás sientan lastima por el pobre líder del club.

* * *

><p>Nada más abrieron las puertas y la verdad se asustaron al ver ese salón, pero no por lo que vieron dentro sino al ver como se puso Sasuke.<p>

- ¡Esas bragas son de Sakura-chan! –exclama el rubio sorprendido apuntándolas.—Lo sé perfectamente se las vi una vez cuando… cuando las tendió después de lavarla, ¡eso es! Ese día las vi. –dice nervioso y sudando frio al ver que los ojos tétricos y con el sharingan de su amigo se habían posado en él mientras Kakashi lo mira de forma sospechosa.

- Catalogo verano de sexikonoha del año pasado, pagina diez modelo b-230.—Suigetsu se soba la barbilla pensativo analizándola y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada por que ande viendo las bragas de su mujer mientras que Raito frunce el seño molesto porque anden viendo las bragas de su mami.

- Es pagina doce Suigetsu.—aclara Kakashi con seguridad.

- ¡Oh es verdad! –dice recordándolo. –Igual la rosadita tiene buen gusto para la ropa interior, me pregunto cómo se le vera puesta. –Suigetsu pone expresión bobalicona al imaginársela.

Sasuke está por borrarle esa expresión de un puñetazo, pero se sorprende al ver que Raito le gano dándole un codazo en el estomago sacándole el aire.

- Respeta a mi madre tío. — dice molesto y Suigetsu sonríe nervioso sobándose la tripa.

Sasuke sonríe orgulloso y Kakashi divertido al ver que aunque sean diferentes en el carácter son igual de celosos.

- _Yo si se como se le veían, aun recuerdo aquel día cuando entre y la vi en ropa interior… luego me monto la paliza de mi vida y cuando desperté diez días después en el hospital pensé que había soñado pero ahora que las veo me doy cuenta que no fue un sueño, pero mejor no digo nada o si no me matan Sasuke y Rai-chan lo ayuda, además que me pierde el respeto. _–el rubio sonríe nervioso.

- Debí imaginarme que nadie los retendría…. Y la verdad no había deseado ser yo quien se enfrente a ustedes simplemente porque no me gustaría tener un enfrentamiento con Sasuke-sama.

Todos ensanchan los ojos al reconocer la voz viendo salir de entre las sombras a un encapuchado de gran tamaño.

- Creo que mi oído se atrofio. –Suigetsu se mete un dedo a su oído y lo pica intentando sacar una basura inexistente.

- Sasuke-sama no quiero pelear contra usted. Rindase y únase al club, le ofrezco membrecía vip. –el encapuchado se baja la capucha deteniéndose frente a ellos.

- ¡Juugo/tio Juugo/ grandote! –exclaman impresionados los cinco desencajándose la mandíbula, de todos jamás se imaginaron que Juugo sería el líder.

- ¿Juugo tu creaste este club? –Sasuke se muestra serio y Juugo asintió, ahora entiende como él sabía dónde estaba la guarida de Orochimaru.

- Ya veo porque no quiero venir a la misión. –Suigetsu aun se muestra anonadado.

- Y porque sabían que vendríamos.— Raito aun no recobra la compostura.

- ¿Juugo tu juntaste todo? –Sasuke apunta las cosas en la habitación y Juugo asintió.

- Lo siento Sasuke-sama, desde que ella me cureo aquella vez y vi su escote accidentalmente caí ante sus encantos…

- Salió peor que yo. –dice impresionado Suigetsu, aun no se lo cree, él pensaba que Juugo era como una especie de Sato, serio, habla con los animales, amable y dócil, pero sobre todo cuerdo y nada pervertido, el darse cuenta que vivió engañado desde que lo conoce lo deja incrédulo.—la zanahoria no se la va a creer.

Suigetsu, Naruto, Raito y Kakashi se alejan considerablemente al oír a Sasuke tronarse los dedos mientras que Juugo ni en cuenta, sigue metido en su monologo diciendo una sarta de perversiones y fantasías que tuvo desde que vio el escote de Sakura.

* * *

><p>- ¡Me lo has matado Sasuke! –Suigetsu esta de rodillas sosteniendo en brazos al noqueado Juugo que tiene todo el cuerpo golpeado, los ojos morado, le sale sangre de todos lados y misteriosamente le sale humo del trasero. –Raro y pervertido, pero era el único que me escucha mis pendejadas sin decir nada o insultarme. –dice con pesar, cerrándole los ojos ya que quedo inconsciente con los ojos abiertos.<p>

- Enserio Sasuke me sorprende que le hayas metido el chidori por el culo. Pensé que solo era para intimidar pero en verdad lo hiciste. —Kakashi mira con lastima a Juugo sabe que cuando despierte no será el mismo y se le quitaran las ganas de seguir con el club.

- Cada que me amenaces con meterme un chidori en el culo, correré por el bien de mi trasero. –dice temeroso Naruto quien le tapa los ojos a Raito y a Minato, son muy pequeños para traumarse ante esa escena por eso se los tapo desde que empezó la masacre.

Raito no sabe cómo reaccionar había oído los gritos de suplica y lamento de Juugo y las risas desquiciadas de su padre. Algo le dice que tendrá pesadillas por un buen tiempo, y él que pensó que estaba acostumbrado a las rarezas de sus padres.

En cuanto Sasuke sonríe de forma maniática, sintiendo una gran satisfacción al haberle dado la paliza de su vida al loco que hizo ese club. Que ese loco lo ayudo mucho cuando lo necesito, pues le vale madre, no debió meterse con lo suyo.

- Bueno, amigos van y amigos viene. –Suigetsu se para como si nada dejando que la cabeza de Juugo se golpee en el suelo al soltarlo de golpe.

- Oye no está muerto, solo inconsciente. No tienes que enterrarlo. –Naruto mira incrédulo a Suigetu que ha comenzando a echarle encima a Juugo tierra con las manos.

- Pero se ve bien feo, mejor enterrarlo –Suigetsu mira al rubio y sonríe socarrón.

- Suigetsu tu hokage te ordena no enterrar a Juugo. –una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Raito que le siguen tapando los ojos.

- Aburrido. –Suigetsu se pone de pie y corre hacia el estante tomando la caja de cristal con las bragas y se la extiende a Sasuke. –Tu premio Sasuke. Este es tu trofeo por vencer al club.

Sasuke sonriendo de forma torcida acepta el premio tomándolo como tal trofeo. Suigetsu, Kakashi y Naruto comienzan a aplaudirle el triunfo, memorando el momento.

Como el rubio al aplaudir le destapo los ojos a Raito este vio a Juugo y sintió lastima por él, un perro muerto lo miraría mejor que a como mira al peli-naranja, luego poso su mirada a su padre para ver cuál es el trofeo y casi cae estilo anime al ver que son las bragas de su madre, mira incrédulo la escena y al ver a Minato también aplaudir emocionado suspiro con pesadez.

- S_i no puedes con el enemigo únetele. _–Raito comenzó a aplaudir también.

* * *

><p>Sakura se despierta de golpe sentándose en la cama.<p>

- _Tengo la sensación de que mi hijo ha sido jalado hacia el lado oscuro. –_Sakura lleva una mano a su pecho, justo donde tiene el corazón. –_Debo estar paranoica. Solo me siento insegura porque es la primera vez que mi bebé no duerme en la habitación de alado cuando estoy en casa. _–Sakura suspira con pesadez y se vuelve a acostar dispuesta adormirse.

* * *

><p>Kakashi entra por la ventana a la habitación de Yukiko viéndola dormida de lado, acurrucada y destapada.<p>

El peli-plata suspira con pesadez al ver que sigue destapándose en las noches debido a lo mucho que se mueve. Se acerca a ella y toma la cobija.

- _Esta mujer nada mas tentándome. _–un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios al ver a Yukiko solo llevar puesta una playera masculina como pijama la cual se le ha alzado dejando ver sus piernas.

El peli plata la acobija para no seguir tentándose y luego termine violándola dormida, sabe que a como están ahorita eso no le conviene capaz se enoja y lo manda a freír espárragos. Resignado comienza a quitarse la ropa quedando solo en bóxer, y se mete a la cama acostándose atrás de ella, abrazándola por la cintura, posando sus manos en el vientre de ella y recargando su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

- ¿Cómo les fue? –pregunta adormilada.

- ¿Estabas despierta?—pregunta sorprendido.

- Me desperté cuando sentí la cama hundirse. –dice sin abrir los ojos, acurrucándose más con él.—Y dime como les fue.

- Fue divertido. —Kakashi sonríe complacido.

**Continuará**

**jajajajaja enserio ke inshes lokos me diverti mucho escribiendo sus escenasss**

**spero ke el cap les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWES**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	17. Y así es un desayuno en la casa Uzumaki

**Y así es un desayuno en la casa Uzumaki**

Sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor de la casa del hokage de la aldea se encuentra este, a su derecha su querida esposa y al lado izquierdo su mejor amigo… ¿Qué digo amigo? ¡Su hermano! Y futuro compadre.

- ¿Y cómo les fue en la misión de anoche? –Hinata los mira curiosa y Sasuke mira con reproche al rubio, como diciéndole: "¿le dijiste dobe chismoso?", por lo que el rubio se rasca la nuca sonriendo de forma zorruna. –Llegaron muy tarde y Minato-chan quedo tan agotado que aun no despierta siendo que para esta hora ya anda de lo más animado. Y Raito-kun que es muy madrugador tampoco ha despertado, seguramente porque también quedo agotado.

- Nos fue muy bien Hina-chan. –el rubio le guiña un ojo coqueto a su amada haciéndola sonrojar.

- _Aun no desayuno y estos dos me están quitando el apetito. Solo espero que no se pongan a derramar miel o me darán nauseas. _–a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro y su rostro refleja el asco que siente al verlos.

- Quita esa cara teme que más que asco seguro te da envidia porque tú no puedes estar así con Sakura-chan. –Naruto que noto su mueca de asco le saca la lengua de forma burlona y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada.

- _Por favor que no empiecen con sus estúpidas e infantiles peleas, aun es muy temprano para eso. –_Hinata suelta un profundo suspiro mostrando cansancio.

- Nos fue tan bien en la misión que incluso el teme salió con trofeo.—dice divertido el rubio.

- ¿Trofeo? –Hinata los mira curiosa.

- _Trofeo que desde ayer siempre estará conmigo. Será mi amuleto de la suerte. –_Sasuke palmea el bolso delantero derecho de su pantalón y una sonrisa ladina adorna su rostro.

- Si, trofeo. –el rubio sonríe nervioso y Hinata entrecierra la mirada mostrando algo de recelo, conociendo lo sádico que es Sasuke se imagina una cabeza, un brazo o alguna extremidad del cuerpo del enemigo.

- ¡Ya está listo el desayuno! –Ukyo entra a la cocina cargando una bandeja que contiene el desayuno.

La mujer sonríe amigable y cuando su mirada se topa con la de Sasuke se sonroja toda haciendo que el pelinegro alce una ceja y que el rubio sonría burlón, pero su sonrisa se borro al percibir el delicioso aroma del desayuno, sus fosas nasales se ampliaron para olfatear mejor.

Ukyo comenzó a servir el desayuno a cada miembro de la familia. Cuando le sirvieron a Naruto este miro su plato como lo más hermoso que ha visto en si vida y Hinata al notar la mirada que le dirige se mostro indignada, ella le da un hijo, lo ama más que nada en el mundo, aguanta su carácter y le entrego su pureza y el condenado le paga mirando así un plato de comida.

En cuanto Sasuke miro con fastidio su plato, incluso frunció el seño mostrando molestia.

- ¡¿Otra vez rameen?! –exclama con molestia Sasuke, desde que está ahí desayunan lo mismo.

- Lo siento Sasuke-san es que es el platillo favorito de Naruto-sama. —dice apenada Ukyo.

- Así es teme. Es el plato favorito de tu Hokage y del dueño de la casa, si por mi fuera almorzáramos, desayunáramos, comiéramos y cenábamos rameen, pero a mi Hina-chan no le gusta tanto, así que solo es de cajón comerlo en el desayuno.

Si no te gusta eres libre de irte a desayunar a otro lado, y sino estas conforme con eso te jodes. Cuando tengas tu casa ya puedes disponer que se servirá en las comidas, mientras tanto te amuelas. –mientras habla el rubio lo apunta con los palillos y como comenzó a hablar después de meterse bocado en la boca y en dirección a Sasuke, ahí tenemos al pobre con una vena hinchada en la frente, mueca de asco y mirada de desquiciado teniendo toda la cara llena de rameen masticado.

- Naruto-kun no seas descortés con las visitas y ya te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena.— dice en forma de regaño la Hyuga que tuvo la fortuna o desdicha de casarse con él.

- Este colado ya no es visita, bien dicen que el arrimado y el muerto a los tres días apesta. —Naruto agita una mano restándole importancia, pero ahora si hablo después de pasarse bocado, no quería manchar a su Hinata de comida, ella no se lo merece y Sasuke sí.

- Naruto-kun. –lo llama usando un tono de advertencia.

- No Hina-chan, no abogues por él. Es un teme y no se lo merece. –dice con firmeza. —Le damos techo y comida sin cobrarle nada aun así el muy colado se queja.—el rubio asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo para después mirar a su amigo que esta limpiándose la comida que un dobe le escupió en la cara para luego matarlo, si sigue con esa comida revuelta con baba de Naruto terminara vomitando mientras lo mata y ese no sería un asesinato digno de Uchiha Sasuke, ante todo la elegancia hasta para matar. –Ahora teme se buen chico y come tu comid… —el rubio no termina su frase ya que su mirada se poso en el plato de comida de Sasuke y sus ojos se ensancharon mostrando indignación y molestia. – ¿¡Qué es eso!? –el rubio apunta la comida de su amigo haciendo que Ukyo y Hinata lo miren extrañadas para todos eso es un plato con rameen.

- Rameen, estúpido. Aparte de pendejo te quedaste ciego que ya ni reconoces tu puta y asquerosa obsesión. –dice con fastidio Sasuke terminando de limpiarse la comida e intentando decidir si mata a Naruto ahí enfrente de su esposa traumándola en el proceso o lo saca de la casa, es una decisión difícil, por un lado se está conteniendo para no arrancarle la cabeza de idiota que posee ahora mismo y por el otro no quiere que Hinata le vaya con el chisme a Sakura de que él mato al dobe.

- Se lo que es, pero quiero saber la razón por la que tu porción es más grande y tiene mucha más carne que la mía. –dice indignado y fulminando con la mirada a Sasuke.

Ukyo se sonrojo toda y se toco las mejillas avergonzada. En cuanto Hinata pensando que su marido exagera como siempre se asomo y una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca al ver que a Sasuke efectivamente le dieron una porción mucho más grande que la de ella, ¡válgame!, si le sirvieron en un tazón que tiene el doble de las dimensiones que tiene la de ellos.

- Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón. —Sasuke mira su plato con fastidio. – ¿Qué te hice mujer? Apenas se que existes y tú me andas sirviendo mucho de esta basura. –Sasuke fulmina con la mirada a Ukyo que sintió un yunque caerle en la cabeza, ella que solo le sirvió de mas para consentirlo y ahora resulta que las cosas le salieron al revés.

- _El amor es difícil, pero es más difícil complacer a tu amado. –_Ukyo llora internamente y Hinata la mira con lastima.

- _Pobrecita. Mira que enamorarse de alguien como Sasuke-san._

- Para empezar teme no te expreses así de ese sagrado alimento. –dice con firmeza el rubio apuntándolo con sus palillos y Sasuke ahora si alcanzo a bloquear con una charola la lluvia de comida masticada que sale de la boca del rubio que hablo nuevamente después de llevar bocado a la boca, lo conoce y sabe que el maldito lo hace a propósito solo para joderle la existencia. –Y en segundo lugar seguro Ukyo se equivoco y ese plato iba para mí… así que trae para acá. –Naruto le quita su plato de comida a Sasuke y se lo pone enfrente de él para después servir el que ya tenía encima de este haciendo que ambas femeninas les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Enserio deseo que te de colesterol. –Sasuke quita la bandeja de frente de su cara y mira con asco a Naruto que alza el rostro mostrando las mejillas llenas de comida y tiras de rameen saliendo de sus labios. Sasuke hace mueca de asco y mira a Hinata que sonríe nerviosa y tiene varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca. – enserio, llevo tiempo haciéndome esta pregunta pero ya no me puedo contener: ¿qué le viste? –Sasuke mira a Hinata como si fuera un extraterrestre, es la única explicación que le haya para que se enamorara de Naruto en cuanto Hinata se sonrojo toda y sonrío nerviosa.

- Bueno…

- Es obvio que mi encanto natural la enamoro de mí. –dice el rubio con arrogancia y Sasuke anticipándose a que no se quedara callado posa su escudo frente a su cara antes de que hablara. – ¿Verdad Hina-chan? –ya pasando bocado mira a su esposa.

- Eso fue una de las razones. –Hinata le sonríe amigable a su esposo.

- ¡Eres un amor! –chilla emocionado el rubio tomándola de las manos.

Un fondo rosado los rodeo, corazones salieron de quien sabe dónde, ambos se miran como idiotas sonrojados y se van acercando poco a poco para sellar sus labios en un apasionado beso que demuestre todo su amor.

- _Mátenme. –_Sasuke sintiendo nauseas deja caer su cabeza a la mesa sin importar descalabrarse en el proceso cuando su frente choco contra esta, prefiere eso a seguir viendo esa escena, y no es tonto, no sufriría derrame cerebral de a gratis, si su hijo no estuviera durmiendo en la parte de arriba de la casa desde que vio el rameen hubiera salido como las mañanas pasadas –_ solo aguanto almorzar eso la primer semana, después ya le agarro asco—_y se hubiera ido a casa de su mujer para desayunar con ella como lleva haciéndolo varias mañanas, pero como dije su hijo dormido lo detiene, no quiere ser tan bastardo con él y despertarlo después de la misión de ayer donde su hijo lo enorgulleció. –_no sé que me da más asco: ¿verlos de melosos o que la tal ex Hyuga ahora Uzumaki se atreva a besarlo cuando el dobe ha de tener aliento a rameen? ¿O lo ama mucho o su nariz ya bloqueo ese aroma o lo tomo como aroma natural de ese estúpido siendo que hasta caga rameen?—_Sasuke golpea una y otra vez su frente contra la mesa, en un intento para que ese sonido bloquee el sonido que provocan los labios de esos dos al besarse, enserio nada más porque no quiere quedar sordo de por vida no se ha quemado de un chidori los oídos.

- ¿Ano…? –Sasuke mira de reojo a su izquierda viendo de pie a la tal Ukyo que juguetea nerviosa con sus manos.

- _¿Hermana de la ex Hyuga o qué?_ –Sasuke alza una ceja con fastidio.

- Si gusta le preparo algo más de almorzar solo dígame que quiere. –dice nerviosa y sonrojada dando la típica imagen de Hinata antes de casarse.

- Quiero huevos estrellados con muchas rodajas de tomate. Y prepárale eso también a mi hijo, no quiero que coma esta basura. –ordena con indiferencia y la mujer asintió y corrió saliendo del comedor sintiéndose animada para no quedarle mal esta vez.

- Pobre Ukyo. –dice con lastima el rubio al separarse de su esposa que quedo con expresión bobalicona, siempre la dejan así los besos de su esposo.

- _Pobre. Naruto ya le pego lo estúpido. _–Sasuke mira con algo de lastima a Hinata.

- Mira que sufre de la enfermedad llamada enamoramiento hacia un teme. –Naruto se limpia con una servilleta sus falsas lágrimas.

- ¿Qué enfermedad es esa? –Sasuke alza ambas cejas, es la enfermedad más estúpida que ha oído.

- Es como le puse a la enfermedad que adquieren las femeninas cuando caen ante tus encantos, si es que los tienes ya que para encantos solo los míos. –Naruto hace una mueca de galán y Sasuke lo mira como el estúpido que es, enserio no sabe porque son amigos y nunca lo va a saber.

- _Ya entiendo lo estúpido del nombre pues quien se lo puso es un estúpido. _–Sasuke roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Desgraciadamente casi todas las mujeres son afectadas por ese virus… ¿Qué les das teme? –Naruto entrecierra su mirada hacia Sasuke.

- Solo son unas estúpidas superficiales que me hastían. –dice con desagrado.

- Te recuerdo que Sakura-chan solía tener esa enfermedad. —Naruto mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante.

- _Ojala aun sufriera de ella. _–Sasuke suspira con pesadez y el rubio sonríe divertido como si supiera lo que está pensando.

- Por cierto teme déjame te recuerdo que los exámenes chunnin empiezan la siguiente semana para que te prepares por…

- No necesito prepararme. Ese examen ya lo hice una vez y ahora será como arrancarme un pelo. –dice con arrogancia y sonriendo de forma ladina haciendo que el rubio entrecierre la mirada, aun sigue odiando esa sonrisa.

- Déjame terminar. –dice con fastidio.—digo que te prepares en buscar un equipo de gennin donde un integrante no vaya a entrar a la prueba porque no puede o no se siente preparado. Ya que te recuerdo que esas pruebas se hacen en equipo de tres gennin. –el rubio vuelve a sonreír de forma zorruna al ver la molestia que reflejo la mirada de su amigo.

- _Genial… haré la prueba con mocosos débiles. _–Sasuke chasquea la lengua, el único mocoso que le agrada es su hijo, de ahí los demás son idiotas. –_Maldito dobe se que estas disfrutando esto. –_Sasuke entrecierra la mirada hacia el rubio que lo mira burlón, pero un profundo suspiro soñador hace que dejen de mirarse y miren hacia dónde provino viendo a Hinata aun con expresión bobalicona. –Así es como desgracias a una persona pegándole tu estupidez. –Sasuke apunta con desprecio a Hinata.

- ¡Cállate estúpido que se ve muy mona cuando se pone así! –Naruto le avienta un pan que está en la canasta de en medio de la mesa y Sasuke gracias a sus reflejos logro esquivar.

- Dobe. —dice entre dientes y no queriéndose dejar también tomo un pan y se lo aventó al rubio que se agacho para esquivarlo.

- Teme. –gruñe molesto también tomando otro pan y aventárselo al pelinegro y así fue como comenzó una guerra de comida entre esos dos agarrando toda clase de proyectiles y sin darse cuenta manchando en el proceso a la pobre Hinata que sigue en bobolandia.

* * *

><p>Parada en la entrada de su casa se encuentra Sakura mirando incrédula a su visitante. Cuando tocaron el timbre jamás se imagino ver a un ojeroso, cansado, con ojos rojos y desesperado Kiba, además que su aspecto es deplorable, tiene varias heridas superficiales, moretones y ropa rasgada.<p>

- ¿Qué pasa Kiba?

- Sakura ¿no está aquí Kaori? Llevo buscándola toda la noche.

- Eso explica lo de las ojeras y ojos rojos, pero no explica porque vienes así. –dice apuntando su cuerpo.

- Cuando fui a buscarla a casa de sus padres, su papá empezó una pelea conmigo alegando que seguro le hice algo a su princesa y por eso huyo de mi, y alego cosas sobre matarme por lastimarla o no sé cuantas cosas más. –dice con cansancio, soltando un profundo suspiro y a Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¿Y esta Kaori aquí? Ya la busque en casa de Ayari y Anko, pero nada. –Kiba se mostro más desesperado haciendo que la peli-rosa lo mire con lastima.

- Si esta aquí. –Kiba suspira aliviado al fin encontrarla.—Pero no creo que quiera verte.

- Necesito hablar con ella Sakura. –Kiba la mira suplicante y la peli-rosa suspira con pesadez.

- Está en la cocina, pero si pelean no la destruyan o los mato. —dice amenazante y Kiba sonríe nervioso.

* * *

><p>Kaori está frente a la estufa preparando el desayuno, su expresión se ve decaída y sus ojos están algo rojos a causa de que no logro conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.<p>

- Kaori.

La castaña ensancha los ojos al reconocer esa voz, pero después su entrecejo se frunció y poniendo una capa de frialdad en su rostro para ocultar lo que en verdad siente volteo viendo a Kiba en la entrada mirándola cauteloso, como si le fuera a lanzar la comida que está haciendo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –su voz reflejo molestia y Kiba no se acerco aun temeroso porque le lance algo, ahí hay muchos objetos punzocortantes además que ella posee varias armas al ser ninja.

- Buscándote.

- Ya me encontraste, ahora lárgate. –dice cortante, regresando su mirada a la comida, no se le vaya a quemar.

- Kaori lo siento… regresemos a casa ahí te está esperando Kira. –pide suplicante y Kaori frunce mas el seño.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas Kiba? –la castaña apaga el fuego y voltea todo su cuerpo hacia el castaño que le calo que no le llame con ese "kun" y diga su nombre de forma amorosa como suele hacerlo.

- Por… por… por lo que haya dicho que te haya molestado. –dice inseguro, haciendo que la castaña afile mas su mirada dejándole ver que lo que dijo empeoro las cosas.

- Mira Kiba no nos hagamos idiotas. Está claro que nuestros intereses son otros, yo quiero casarme y formar una familia con el hombre que amo. Tu solo quieres compañía y tener con quien follar.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! –exclama ofendido.

- ¿No? –Kaori ríe de forma seca. – Entonces ¿por qué estás conmigo?

- Porque… tú sabes. –Kiba desvía su mirada nervioso haciendo que Kaori suspire mostrando cansancio.

- ¿Sabes? Esto me ha hecho abrir los ojos Kiba y darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Tú no me amas.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo que siento? –Kiba la mira furioso y hasta ofendido.

- Kiba tu aun no tienes la madurez para tener una relación seria, y la verdad no voy a forzarte a que madurez mucho menos a hacer algo que no quieres. –Kaori no queriendo discutir mejor se fue directo al punto. –Pero me di cuenta que lo que me ofreces no es lo que yo quiero.

- Kaori piensa bien las cosas antes de que digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.—dice con advertencia y sus ojos no solo mostraron furia sino un leve brillo de miedo brillo en ellos, sospechaba lo que iba a decir, y la castaña solo logro percibir furia en los ojos de él cosa que la hizo seguir firme en su decisión.

- Tuve toda la noche para pensarlas. Créeme que no dormí por estarle dando vueltas al asunto. –Kaori aspira como intentando darse valor. –Démonos un tiempo, eso será lo mejor para que tu pienses bien lo que quieres, lo que buscas de mí y yo necesito alejarme de ti.

- ¡No me jodas! –exclama furioso. –¿Darnos un tiempo? –pregunta con burla mezclada con furia. –Tu bien dijiste que estuvo bien de hacernos idiotas, pues te digo lo mismo. Darnos un tiempo solo es alargar la ruptura, mejor cortemos ahora y así cada uno es libre de estar con otras personas.

Kaori apretó los puños, doliéndole sus palabras, pero no dará marcha atrás, el saber que él no la ama lo suficiente para formar una relación mas seria entre ellos le lastima, no sabe si puede seguir con él sabiendo que él no la toma enserio.

- Entonces terminemos con esta relación. –Kaori lo mira seria y hasta muestra frialdad, no dejándole ver lo que le está costando retener las lágrimas.

- Bien… cuando recojas tus cosas dejas la llave. –dice cortante, dando media vuelta.

- Iré por Kira esta misma tarde y por mis cosas. –dice seria.

- _No seas idiota. No dejes que termine así y solo por tu miedo al matrimonio. Sabes que perdiste tu libertad desde que te enamoraste de ella. –_Kiba detuvo su paso antes de cruzar la entrada oyendo esa vocecita en su cabeza que le hizo fruncir el seño. –_Ella quiere terminar y yo recupere mi libertad, así que todos contentos. –_Kiba aprieta los puños y sigue su camino.

Nada más el castaño salió de la cocina y Kaori se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, ocultando su cara con sus manos y su cuerpo comenzó a tener leves espasmos a causa de su llanto silencioso.

* * *

><p>Sakura está sentada en el sillón de su sala leyendo un pergamino, al oír unos pasos alza la mirada viendo a Kiba salir de la cocina mostrándose furioso.<p>

- Disculpa las molestias Sakura…me retiro. —Kiba sigue su camino hacia la puerta y Sakura se puso de pie mirando seria por donde se fue.

Cuando Sasuke está por abrir la puerta de la casa de Sakura esta se abre sola y por ella sale un furioso Kiba que casi choca contra él.

- ¡Muévete Uchiha! –dice furioso, pasando a su lado, golpeándole en el proceso el hombro con su hombro.

Sasuke al instante llevo su mano al mango de su katana teniendo su rostro inclinado hacia abajo haciendo que su cabello tape su mirada de psicópata asesino y medio rostro se le ensombrezca, pero la mano de su hijo que la poso encima de la mano con la que tomo el mango de la katana hace que lo mire de reojo mostrando reproche que con el sharingan combinado con mirada de desquiciado dio más miedo, es bueno que Raito ya este acostumbrado a esas miradas.

- Papá cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez.

Sasuke hace lo aconsejado por su hijo, pero al caer en cuenta de que Kiba salió de la casa de SU Sakura, siendo que es muy temprano eso solo se puede significar en su retorcida cabeza que durmió ahí, su cerebro no capta que pudo haber llegado temprano.

- No funciona. –dice tétrico adentrándose a la casa a paso marcado y acelerado, tiene que arreglar unas cosas con su molestia personal antes de ir a matar al heredero del clan Inuzuka.

- ¡Espera papá! ¡¿Qué pasa?! –Raito corre preocupado atrás de su padre, y no es para mas lo vio mas furioso e ir hacia adentro eso no puede traer nada bueno más que una pelea entre sus padres.

* * *

><p>Sakura está por ir a la cocina para ver como esta Kaori después de lo que sea que haya hablado con Kiba, pero el pareció haber oído la voz de su hijo en la entrada asi que voltea viendo a Sasuke con expresión de maniático y mirada de desquiciado caminar hacia ella.<p>

- ¿Qué cojones hacia Kiba aquí durmiendo? –Sasuke se detiene cuando la punta de sus pies toca la de la punta de los pies de Sakura.

- ¿Ah? –Sakura lo mira como el paranoico que es no sintiéndose intimidada al tener su imponente y alta figura tan cerca de ella.

- Mamá no le hagas caso. No durmió bien. –Raito se coloco alado de su padre y lo tomo del brazo intentándolo jalar para sacarlo de la casa y tranquilizarlo mientras le sonríe nervioso a su madre.

- Dormí perfectamente. –dice tétrico Sasuke no moviéndose ni un milímetro ante los inútiles jaloneos de su retoño.

- ¡Hola mi amor! Te extrañe mucho… espero hayas dormido bien en casa de tío Naruto. –Sakura ignorando a Sasuke se inclina y besa la frente de su retoño que se sonrojo y mira de reojo como su padre le aumenta el tamaño de su aura.

- Yo también te extrañe mamá y si dormí bien…

- ¡No me ignore molestia promiscua e infiel! –Sasuke la apunta de forma acusadora.

- No me llames así enfrente de Raito. –Sakura furiosa se endereza mostrando una expresión que en verdad le dio miedo a Raito, las expresiones de desquiciado de su padre se quedan cortas comparadas con las de su mami cuando se enoja.

- Yo te llamo como se me pega la regalada gana. Además no dije mentiras eres una pro… —Sasuke no termino su frase ya que Sakura lo saco de la casa de un golpe en la cara.

Raito mira sorprendido como su madre tiene tan buena puntería ya que su padre salió volando por la puerta que dejaron abierta, ni siquiera roso la entrada.

- _Solo espero que no le haya desfigurado el rostro con ese golpe que a simple vista se ve lo duro que fue, incluso creo haber visto que uso chakra. _–una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Raito.

- Cariño no le hagas caso al paranoico de tu padre. –Sakura mostrando lo bipolar que es ya esta inclinada para que su rostro quede a la altura de su hijo y le sonríe amorosa. –Yo no soy ninguna promiscua infiel. Kiba no durmió aquí, solo vino temprano a buscar a Kaori que durmió aquí, tienen problemillas de pareja. –Sakura le habla como si fuera un pequeño de cinco años y Raito sonríe levemente, le divierte que su madre aun lo vea como un niño pequeño.

- Entiendo mamá. Y no te preocupes, jamás pensé que fueras promiscua infiel. Se lo loco que esta padre.

- ¡Eres un encanto! –chilla emocionada Sakura, agarrándole las mejillas y dándole un tronado beso en la nariz haciendo sonrojar a su retoño.

- Iré a ayudarlo.

- Déjalo ahí. –Sakura agita una mano restándole importancia.

- Mamá es mi papá y me preocupa. –dice divertido.

- Estoy orgullosa de tu gran corazón hijo. –Sakura se limpia sus lágrimas conmovida y Raito le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

><p>Raito sale de su casa viendo a su padre intentando ponerse de pie mientras se soba la nuca adolorido, seguramente porque se golpeo la nuca y espalda al chocar contra la barda que está enfrente de la casa la cual estrello.<p>

- _Corrió con suerte. Recibió uno de los golpes de mamá a esa potencia y no quebró la barda._

Sasuke alza el rostro al sentirse observado y al ya estar de pie viendo como su hijo ensancha los ojos al verle todo el labio partido a su padre, y saliéndole sangre de la boca.

- Tu madre es una bruta violenta. Tuve suerte de que no me haya quebrado los dientes. –dice con fastidio Sasuke.

- Admítelo padre; tú la provocaste. No solo la insultaste sino que lo hiciste enfrente de mí y ella odia que hagan eso. –Raito camina acercándose a él.

- Te envidio mocoso. Eres completamente su centro de atención. –Sasuke entrecierra la mirada, si, se siente estúpido por tener celos de su hijo pero no puede evitarlo.

Raito parpadea un par de veces mirándolo sorprendido, pero después relaja su expresión y sonríe divertido.

- Soy su hijo, eso te debe responder todo. –dice divertido. –Vamos a mi habitación para ayudarte a curarte esas heridas.

- ¿Sabes jutsu médicos? –pregunta sorprendido.

- No. Pero se cómo usar alcohol, algodón, gasas, banditas y vendas. –dice con diversión.

- Ya basta de mofarte de tu padre, jovencito.—dice en forma de regaño golpeándole suavemente la frente con dos de sus dedos como solía hacerlo Itachi con él cuando era niño y Raito lo mira con reproche mientras se soba la frente donde quedo enrojecido cuando Sasuke alejo sus dedos.

Sasuke le sonríe de forma ladina, mostrándose divertido y comienza a caminar a la casa siendo seguido por Raito que le dio alcance y camina a su lado.

- Por cierto, tío Kiba no durmió aquí, la que durmió aquí fue tía Kaori y tío Kiba solo la vino a buscar temprano. —Raito lo mira divertido, alzando su mirada para verlo al rostro.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Sasuke entrecierra sus ojos mostrando recelo.

- Mamá me lo dijo. –Raito se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y Sasuke frunce el seño inseguro en si creerle. —Debes empezar a tenerle confianza, si sigues así la vas a hartar y va a descartar siquiera darte una oportunidad.

- Tks… —Sasuke chasquea la lengua y voltea su rostro a lado contrario mientras cruza sus brazos haciéndolo ver berrinchudo, sabe que su hijo tiene razón pero no puede evitar ser celoso y posesivo, está en su naturaleza, además que le molesta eso de que el hijo le salga más maduro que él, eso sin duda es golpe duro para su orgullo.

* * *

><p>Sakura entro a la cocina topándose con la imagen de su amiga hincada en el piso tapándose el rostro. Al ver los espasmos que tiene en el cuerpo sabe que está llorando, así que se acerca a ella arrodillándose en frete y abrazándola en son de consuelo.<p>

La castaña responde el abrazo haciendo más abierto su llanto.

- ¡Terminamos! –dice entre el llanto Kaori y Sakura ensancho los ojos mostrando sorpresa.

- Kaori no te pongas así, seguro regresan en un par de días. Ya sabes que las parejas cuando nos peleamos rompemos impulsados por el enojo y al reconciliars…

- No Sakura, es mejor así, yo fui quien tomo la decisión. Además que lo conozco, él adora tanto su libertad y yo lo complací…

- Kaori te diré lo mismo que le dije a Yukiko con Kakashi-sensei: él perdió su libertad desde que se enamoro de ti. –Sakura suspira con pesadez. –Solo es un inmaduro que no se da cuenta de lo que quiere. Solo dale tiempo.

- Eso es lo que quería, pero el idiota dijo que es mejor terminar y yo no le voy a rogar. Si eso es lo que quiere romperemos. Ya me canse de ser siempre yo la que de los primeros pasos; fui yo quien se le declaro, fui yo quien confesó sus sentimientos primero, todo lo hago yo primero. –dice enojada, alejándose de Sakura. –Y ya me canse de ponérsela fácil. Y si él no hace nada eso significa que no me ama y así será mejor porque ya no habrán falsas ilusiones y cada quien por su lado.

- Bueno tienes razón. –Sakura le sonríe amigable. –Y te apoyo. Las puertas de mi casa están abiertas por si no quieres regresar con tus padres.

- Gracias. Sera solo hasta que consiga departamento.

- Si quieres quédate. La casa es grande y solo vivimos Raito y yo. Sasuke a veces se cuela aun así sigue siendo grande… además así reduzco gastos si me ayudas con los víveres y cuentas de la casa.

- Me agrada la idea. –Kaori le sonríe levemente mientras se limpia las lágrimas. – ¡Es hora de dejar de vivir por un hombre y vivir para mí! –exclama entusiasmada y a Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

><p>En el comedor de la casa de la anciana Kaede se encuentra Kakashi sentado en el suelo recargando su espalda en la pared, tiene sus piernas abiertas y en medio de ellas está sentada Yukiko recargando su espalda en el torso de Kakashi y comiendo un cereal mientras ve televisión.<p>

El peli-plata tiene su barbilla recargada en el hombro de ella viendo también el televisor y le acaricia con ambas manos el gran vientre a su novia, le ha agarrado gustito a eso.

- ¡Maldito vago colado ven y sirve de algo! ¡Necesito ayuda con esto!

Se oye la voz de la anciana de la casa viniendo desde las escaleras.

- Fue una linda mañana al despertar y saber que había salido desde antes que nos levantáramos, pero como bien dicen lo lindo dura poco. –Kakashi suspira con pesadez mientras se pone de pie.

Yukiko solo lo miro de reojo y sonrío divertida, aunque su abuela acepta verlo en la casa sigue insultándolo cada que puede e incluso haciéndolo hacer tareas pesadas solo para joderlo.

La pelinegra alza ambas cejas al ver a Kakashi entrar al salón cargando varias bolsas de papel, son tanas que incluso le tapan la cara, muy apenas dejando que vea por dónde camina y atrás de él viene su abuela cargando un par de bolsas mas.

- ¿Qué es todo eso abuela? –Yukiko deja el plato de cereal en el suelo y gatea hacia la mesa donde dejaron todas las bolsas.

- Hoy me desperté y me di cuenta que no hemos comprado nada para el bebé, así que saque algo de dinero de la cuenta del vago y fui a comprar todo esto. Por eso salí muy temprano de casa.

- ¿Dijo mi cuenta? –Kakashi la mira incrédulo y la anciana asintió – ¿Cómo cojones saco dinero de mi cuenta?

- Solo fui con Naruto-sama le dije que necesito que pagues los gastos de tu hijo y gustoso me acompaño al banco, les ordeno que me den lo que pida de tu cuenta bancaria y asunto arreglado. –la anciana agita una mano restándole importancia mientras se hinca para comenzar a sacar las cosas.

- _Naruto ya me debes dos canijo y créeme que me las cobrare, pero antes de eso sacare mi dinero del banco, no vaya a hacer que ayude nuevamente a la vieja y me dejen en la ruina. –_Kakashi suspira con pesadez y se deja caer sentado en el piso para ver que compro la vieja con SU dinero, mientras sea para su hijo no hay problema.

Yukiko curiosa también comenzó a hurgar, sacando las cosas que compro su abuela con el dinero de Kakashi. La pelinegra saco desde biberones, hasta chupones, toallas húmedas, etc.

- ¿Qué es esto? –Kakashi alza una especie de corneta pero con la punta de vidrio además tiene medidas.

Yukiko también mira curiosa el objeto que saco el ninja mientras la anciana al verlo se sonroja, pero se aclara la garganta, tiene que instruirlos siendo que serán padres primerizos además que si no es ella ¿quién?

- A veces las mujeres producen mucha leche y para no desperdiciarla o que no les pesen los senos tanto se sacan la leche y la guardan para dársela al bebé cuando tenga hambre. Ese objeto sirve para eso. –dice seria y con expresión de sabionda.

- ¡Oh! –exclama sorprendido Kakashi mirando el objeto y Yukiko baja la mirada a sus senos. –Yukiko vamos a probarlos capaz ya te sale leche. –Kakashi mira de forma pervertida los senos de su novia que entrecierra la mirada hacia él.

A Kaede se le hincha una vena en la frente ante el descaro del ninja, así que se quita su pantufla y se la avienta dándole en la nariz a Kakashi que se la soba mirando con fastidio a la anciana mientras la pelinegra sonríe burlona.

- A la otra que salgas con una de tus perversiones enfrente de mi te aviento la mesa.—dice amenazante.

- Ya. –Kakashi suspira con pesadez, no se va a poner a discutir con la anciana, no le conviene u otra vez le prohíbe la entrada a esa casa y no quiere batallar con eso nuevamente.

- ¡Mira Yukiko! ¿A que es lindo? –la mujer saca un pequeño mameluco rosa y se lo muestra a Yukiko, extendiéndoselo y esta lo toma.

- ¿Por qué rosa? –Kakashi mira curioso a la anciana.

- Obvio. Porque será niña. –la anciana mira con desprecio a Kakashi.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? Tal vez sea niño. –dice con aburrimiento.

- Será niña, mi sabiduría me lo dice. Solo mira a Yukiko y su pansa, esta enorme y las niñas suelen hinchar. –dice apuntando a la pelinegra.

- Pero Yukiko no está hinchada, solo tiene la panza grande, eso es porque come mucho.

- Se alimenta bien que es diferente, además es obvio que coma de mas después de todo se alimenta por dos… ¡y si digo que será niña es porque lo será! ¡Y se parecerá a Yukiko no a ti vago desvergonzado! –la anciana se pone de pie. –ahora iré a hacerle espacio en la habitación de Yukiko para que metas todas las cosas y prepárate porque mañana iremos por la cuna. –dice con firmeza caminando hacia la salida.

- No haga tanto espacio que cuando nazca mi hijo Yukiko regresara a vivir conmigo. –le dice burlón.

La anciana se detiene en la entrada y le avienta una lámpara que Kakashi esquivo agachándose. La anciana bufo y sale molesta de la habitación.

- ¿Tú qué dices? ¿Será niño o niña? –Kakashi voltea hacia Yukiko mirándola mirar el mameluco embelesada haciéndolo sonreír enternecido.

El peli-plata gateo hincándose a su lado y apoya su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

- Una mini Yuki-chan seria linda ¿no? –dice divertido.

- Sería muy mona. –Yukiko voltea su rostro hacia él y le baja la máscara para después unir sus labios con los de él en un beso suave que él correspondió gustoso.

**Continuará**

**enserio ke me diverti mucho escribiendo la escena del desayuno en casa de naruto jajaja, tanto el como sasuke estan bien lokos, aunque kada uno a su manera, pero sabiendo que su sensei fue kakashi, de naruto tambien jiraiya y de sasuke orochy es justificable sus lokera XD**

**disculpen mucho la demora es que la vdd andaba poco inspi con ste fic, pero es bueno ke la inspihaya regresado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	18. Panes rellenos de chocolate

**Panes rellenos de chocolate**

Kakashi está en la panadería cargando unos costales de harina en sus hombros, los cuales coloca en el suelo, exactamente en el lugar donde le dijo Kaede que los pusiera.

El ninja se ha quitado su chaleco junnin y se ha cambiado de playera, ahora lleva puesta una playera negra que le queda ceñida de color negra, no tiene mangas dejando ver sus marcados brazos y tiene el cuello algo alto, de ahí lleva puesto el mismo tipo de pantalón que suele usar.

Sentada en la vitrina dejando sus pies colgando esta Yukiko que trae un pañuelo en la cabeza y come uno de los panecillos que vende su abuela mientras mira a Kakashi trabajar.

- ¿Me vuelves a repetir porque estoy haciendo esto? –Kakashi mira con aburrimiento a la pelinegra cuando acomodo todos los sacos de harina y se enderezo.

- Porque la abuela nos obligo, al ser hoy el día en el que descansa su ayudante. Y yo por obvias razones no puedo cargar cosas pesadas. –Yukiko apunta su vientre y Kakashi suspira con pesadez.

- Mires por donde lo mires solo yo estoy trabajando.

- No es verdad. La abuela está haciendo pan y yo estoy inspeccionando la calidad del producto. –dice indiferente para después darle otra mordida a su pan en muestra de según ella estar haciendo lo que dijo.

- Siento que me están explotando. –el ojo del ninja se entrecierra y una gran gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca. –Si mis enemigos me vieran se burlarían de mí al verme haciéndole de panadero. –Kakashi suspira con pesadez y Yukiko le sonríe burlona.

- ¿Quién lo diría? Hatake Kakashi de panadero. –dice una voz masculina atrás del ninja, usando un tono burlón.

Kakashi mira a Yukiko como diciéndole "¿Vez de lo que hablo?!", y Yukiko le saca la lengua burlona, a su punto de vista lo tiene muy merecido por abandonarla cuando se entero del embarazo.

- Bueno… —Kakashi voltea mostrándose despreocupado topándose con la mirada burlona de Sasuke que está en la entrada. —Viene un bebé en camino, Yukiko ya no trabaja y el sueldo shinobi no alcanza, así que uno tiene que tomar trabajos extras en su tiempo libre, además aprendo del negocio de la familia de mi novia para cuando la vieja muera y nos lo herede ya sepa que hacer. –dice despreocupado y agitando una mano restándole importancia.

Yukiko frunce el seño porque el canijo ya ande anticipándose para la muerte de su abuela.

- _Maldito bastardo. Uno no se puede mofar a gusto de él porque siempre tiene que contestar y parece no afectarle las burlas. –_Sasuke borra su sonrisa y entrecierra la mirada.

- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí Sasuke? ¿Quieres comprar pan?... Esos son los favoritos de Sakura. —Kakashi apunta aburrido hacia donde están los panes que le gustan a Sakura y el pelinegro desvía su mirada a ellos por solo unos segundos, regresando la mirada a él.

- ¿Conoces un equipo gennin que le falte un integrante para los exámenes chunnin?

- ¿Para? –Kakashi alza una ceja y Sasuke gruñe furioso.

- ¿Conoces uno o no? –pregunta cortante.

- Si no me dices para que lo necesitas no te diré si conozco uno o no… puede que Orochimaru te haya pegado sus mañas y busques pequeños gennin para apoderarte de sus cuerpos y yo no voy a lanzar a inocentes a las manos de un pedófilo. –dice con falso heroísmo.

Sasuke fulmina con la mirada a Kakashi, pero cuando oyó la carcajada que soltó Yukiko ahora dirige su mirada de desquiciado hacia ella, pero esta siguió retorciéndose de la risa.

- No soy ningún enfermo. —dice entre dientes regresando su vista a Kakashi que lo mira burlón. –Si quiero ese equipo de mocosos es porque los necesito para poder hacer el examen chunnin.

Yukiko dejo de reír y mira a Kakashi, y este la mira a ella. Ambos parpadean para después soltar la carcajada.

- _Si son tal para cual. Ahora se porque están juntos. _–un tic nervioso aparece en su ceja derecha y su sharingan adorna sus ojos.

- Enserio Sasuke, uno a veces no tiene la intensión de burlarse de tus desgracia, pero tú no pones de tu parte para que uno no lo haga. –dice divertido Kakashi ya controlando su risa y Sasuke afila más su mirada.

- ¿Conoces un puto equipo o no? –gruñe furioso, sabe que su peor error fue pedirle eso a Kakashi, pero era su única opción, Sakura está enojada con él, Raito ya le dijo que no conoce ningún equipo gennin que le falte un integrante, Naruto, pues digamos que también se burlara y mofara de él pero prefiere que se mofe de él un vago a que lo haga un idiota.

- Mmm… —Kakashi se soba la barbilla pensativo. –Ahora que lo mencionas Gai me conto de un equipo que uno de los integrantes de este salió herido en la última misión que tuvieron por lo que no podrá participar en los exámenes chunnin. Si hablas con el sensei que los entrena seguro se emocionara al ver que no todos sus alumnos perderán la oportunidad de entrar a los exámenes. –Kakashi le sonríe bajo su máscara haciendo que su ojo se cierre.

- ¡Bien! Llévame a ese equipo. –ordena con firmeza.

- ¡Claro! –dice con amabilidad Kakashi.

- _Esa amabilidad me da mala espina, pero necesito ese mugroso equipo. –_Sasuke suspira con pesadez.

- _Uchiha que Kakashi sea amable contigo debe darte mala espina. Eres un estúpido al aceptar su ayuda. _–Yukiko mira con lastima a Sasuke mientras da una mordida a su pan.

- Vamos Sasuke que para luego es tarde. –Kakashi abre su ojo mostrando un extraño brillo que le hizo a Sasuke entrecerrar más la mirada con sospecha.

- _Aun hay marcha atrás, necesito ese equipo. –_Sasuke vuelve a suspirar con pesadez. –_Lo que hago por mi molestia personal. _–Antes de irnos dame varios de esos panes. –Sasuke apunta los panes que le dijo que le gustan a Sakura.

- ¿Me viste cara de panadero? –Kakashi lo mira como si fuera un moco y Sasuke afila su mirada. –Ve por una bandeja y sírvete los panes. Luego ve con Yuki-chan para que te cobre. –dice apuntando las bandejas y luego a la pelinegra que mira con burla a Sasuke quien ya comienza a odiar a esa pareja.

* * *

><p>- Por favor dime que estas bromeando. –Sasuke mira incrédulo el equipo que está entrenando.<p>

- No Sasuke, no estoy bromeando… este es el equipo al que le falta un integrante para las pruebas chunnin. —Kakashi sonríe con burla bajo su máscara apuntando dicho equipo y a Sasuke le regreso su tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

Ambos están de pie en uno de los tantos capos de entrenamiento que hay en la aldea, uno alado del otro y Sasuke cargando en una de sus manos la bolsa de papel donde están los panes que compro.

La escena se amplía mas dejando ver que a unos metros enfrente de ellos esta Rock Lee gritando lo fuerte del poder de la juventud que arde en ellos, frente a él está un niño de unos doce años, delgado, usando un traje de látex igualito al de Lee, pero el del sensei incluye el chaleco junnin, además dicho niño es de piel morena, esta pelón y no tiene cejas, ósea en la cara todo lo contrario a Lee, incluso en vez de poseer ojos de canica posee puntos por ojos. Dicho niño alza sus manos y grita repite entusiasmado lo que su sensei grita.

Alado de él, mirándolos como los idiotas que son esta un chico de cabello negro, ojos grandes de color azul, piel clara, de facciones muy lindas. Su cuerpo tiene la altura y las proporciones normales para un niño de su edad. Viste un pantalón levemente holgado color negro y una playera roja, sandalias del mismo color que la playera, sus coderas son negras y amarrado en la cintura tiene un estuche de armas.

- ¡Lee! –Kakashi agita una mano para llamar la atención del cejón, haciendo que este y sus dos alumnos volteen con él.

A Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro al ver la sonrisa de estúpido que puso el cejón al verlos y ahora va corriendo hacia ellos dejando a sus dos alumnos ahí, mirándolos curiosos.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei que sorpresa tenerlo por aquí! ¡A ti también Sasuke-kun!… ¿acaso vienen a ver como arde la llama de la juventud en este equipo? –dice entusiasmado, agrandando sus ojos de canica.

- Me odias. –Sasuke mira con furia a Kakashi.

- Claro que no Sasuke. –Kakashi le palmea un hombro a su alumno, el cual entrecierra su mirada mientras Lee los mira curioso.

- ¿Y tú no deberías estar en el hospital? La paliza que te metí ayer debió dejarte en el hospital por días. —Sasuke mira con desprecio a Lee.

- Admito que te has vuelto muy fuerte Sasuke-kun, pero no eres el único…mi cuerpo es resistente como una roca. –dice con heroísmo haciendo que Sasuke se lamente por no haberlo matado.

- Bueno Lee, no venimos saber eso. ¿Aun te falta un miembro para que tu equipo haga los exámenes chunnin? –Kakashi mira aburrido al cejón.

- Si. ¿Por qué? –Lee lo mira curioso.

- Bueno… aquí tengo a al miembro que te falta. –Kakashi le palmea el hombro a Sasuke nuevamente y este gruñe furioso mientras que Lee lo mira sorprendido. –Este muchachote sigue siendo gennin y necesita un equipo para hacer el examen chunnin.

- ¡Has caído del cielo Sasuke-kun! ¡Mis muchachos estaban desanimados al pensar que no podrían hacer el examen este año! –exclama emocionado Lee. – ¡Ven te presentare con el equipo! –Lee lo toma de la mano dispuesto a llevarlo con ellos, pero al jalarlo no logra moverlo ya que Sasuke no se deja.

- Quítame tus asquerosas manos. –Sasuke se suelta con brusquedad y Lee sonríe nervioso.

- Bueno chicos, los dejo. –Kakashi desaparece en una nube de humo y Sasuke lo odio con más intensidad.

* * *

><p>Acostada en la cama boca arriba siendo solo cubierta por una delgada sabana roja esta Karin desnuda bajo las sabanas. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas, su respiración agitada y su pelo alborotado.<p>

Al pie de la cama esta Suigetsu terminando de abrocharse los pantalones, ya estando completamente vestido.

- ¿Te vas?

- Si.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

Suigetsu alza ambas cejas al mirarla.

- Entrenar. –dice despreocupado.

- Podrías entrenar otro momento, ¿por qué no salimos un rato? Podemos ir a comer por ahí o dar una vuelta. –dice algo nerviosa.

- ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita? –Suigetsu la mira divertido.

- Si lo hiciera ¿qué? –Karin lo mira desafiante.

- Lo siento zanahoria, por lo general tengo citas con las chicas antes de que me abran las piernas y tú ya me las abriste. No necesito perder el tiempo en citas para obtener lo que quiero de ti. –Suigetsu agita una mano restándole importancia y Karin frunce el seño. –Si quieres un novio que te de citas búscate a otro… Juugo sigue soltero. –Suigetsu se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- Lárgate.—dice entre dientes.

- ¿Ah? ¿Te molesta que diga la verdad? –Suigetsu la mira burlón.

- ¡Que te largues! –Karin toma una almohada y se la avienta, dándole en la cara.

- Me has descalabrado. –Suigetsu sonríe con mofa mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes, pero ensancha los ojos al ver que la pelirroja ha tomado una lámpara. –ya entendí, me largo. –el peliblanco corre hacia la ventana tirándose por ella siendo seguido por la lámpara que aventó Karin y segundos después se oyó la lámpara quebrarse con algo duro.

- ¡AUCH!... ¡MALDITA VIOLENTA, SI SIGUES ASÍ JAMÁS TE CASARAS! –se oye el grito molesto de Suigetsu venir desde afuera, pero Karin lo ignoro, volteo todo su cuerpo ocultando su rostro en el colchón.

- ¡Es un estúpido!... pero más estúpida soy yo por dejar que tenga sexo conmigo sabiendo que lo único que le interesa de mi es tener una zorra que le habrá las piernas cada que quiere. –dice furiosa mientras su cuerpo tiene leves espasmos debido al llanto.

* * *

><p>De pie en la acera se encuentra Suigetsu sobándose la nuca y mirando con reproche la ventana del departamento de Karin. A sus pies están tirados los trozos de la lámpara que se le quebró en la cabeza.<p>

- Tks… —Suigetsu mete las manos a los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón y comienza su camino. –_Si aprendiera a mantener el pico cerrado me evitaría muchos golpes… lo que esa zanahoria debería de hacer es alejarse de mí, no dejarme seguir usándola y encontrar a alguien que la valore, que le de lo que yo no le voy a dar._

* * *

><p>Lee está de pie frente a sus alumnos que miran curioso a Sasuke que está de pie alado del cejón. La mirada del pelinegro los intimida un poco.<p>

- ¿Chicos recuerdan que debido a que nuestra pequeña flor del equipo salió lastimada en esa última misión que tuvimos y tendrá que estar internada unos meses más, por lo que no iban a poder hacer el examen chunnin? –ambos chicos asintieron. –Pues la vida no has dado una nueva oportunidad para hacer el examen. –dice conmovido, y de forma poética. Ambos chicos lo miran sorprendidos y Sasuke mira con asco a Lee. –Mi gran amigo y rival en la infancia: Uchiha Sasuke necesita un equipo para poder hacer los exámenes chunnin y nosotros un integrante, así que se unirán para hacer ese examen que los hará más poderosos. –dice con heroísmo y entusiasmo.

- ¡Genial!—exclama emocionado el pelón sin cejas alzando sus brazos.

- Oiga usted ya debería haber hecho ese examen. Si sigue siendo gennin es porque es un debilucho y no hará nada más que estorbarnos en el examen. –el pelinegro mira con fastidio a Sasuke que a los pocos segundos ya lo tiene tomado de las solapas y lo mira teniendo el sharingan en sus ojos haciendo que el niño quede congelado, mirándolo con miedo.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, no ataques a los miembros de tu equipo! –exclama Lee alterado y llevando sus manos a sus mejillas.

- ¡Taro! –exclama el pelón llevando sus manos a las mejillas y mirando asustado a Sasuke.

- Agradece tu suerte mocoso. Necesito que este puto equipo sea de tres integrantes, sino fuera por eso ya estarías muerto antes de siquiera respirar después de las pendejadas que dijiste. –dice amenazante, para después soltarlo haciéndolo caer de pompas al suelo.

- ¡Taro! –el pelón se acerca a su amigo, arrodillándose a su lado mientras que Taro sigue viendo asustado a Sasuke que echándole una última mirada furiosa da media vuelta, dándole la espalda y sigue su camino-

- ¿A dónde vas Sasuke-kun? ¡Aun no los presento!

- No me interesa saber sus nombres, solo has que esos dos mocosos vayan donde será la primer prueba de esos estúpidos exámenes. –dice indiferente siguiendo su camino.

Lee suspira con pesadez y dirige su mirada a sus alumnos.

- ¿Taro estás bien? –pregunta preocupado.

- Sus ojos…sus ojos se pusieron rojos. – Taro aun mira asustado por donde se fue Sasuke.

- ¡Ah! Eso se le llama sharingan es una técnica ocular que posee él al ser miembro de un clan extinto de la aldea. Mismo clan al que perteneció Uchiha Madara, creo les hablaron de él en la academia. –Lee se soba la barbilla pensativo y sus dos estudiantes ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos, si les hablaron de él pues fue uno de los fundadores de la aldea pero habían pensado que el que Sasuke se apellide así era mera coincidencia. –Chicos les aconsejo no hacer enojar a Sasuke-kun, es algo violento. –Lee se rasca la mejilla nervioso mientras una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca. –Y no están a su nivel para defenderse.

- ¿Si esa tan fuerte como es que sigue siendo gennin? –Taro más calmado mira serio a su sensei y el pelón lo mira curioso.

- Am… digamos que no estuvo en la aldea todos estos años y no pudo hacer el examen en ese tiempo. –Lee les sonríe nervioso, la verdad no quiere asustarlos diciéndoles que Sasuke es un ex traidor y asesino a sangre fría.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué tal te fue? –pregunta divertida Yukiko al ver a Kakashi entrar a la panadería de forma despreocupada y teniendo sus manos metidas en los bolsos delanteros del pantalón.<p>

- Fue divertido, como lo es siempre joder a Sasuke. –Kakashi se acerca a ella que aun sigue sentada sobre la vitrina, pero ahora no come pan sino que come una manzana. – ¿Desde que me fui no te has movido de aquí? –kakashi alza una ceja, deteniéndose al quedar entre las piernas de ella.

- Si. Fui por esta manzana. –Yukiko alza la manzana mostrándose divertida.

- Yukiko te has vuelto muy tragona. Siempre que te veo estas comiendo. –Kakashi entrecierra la mirada.

- Como por dos. –se defiende fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Comes por cinco. –aclara él con burla.

- Estúpido… yo no soy tus estúpidos alumnos, si te vas a burlar de mi mejor lárgate. —dice molesta, cruzándose de brazos y volteando su rostro a un lado.

- _Olvidaba lo sensible que se ha puesto. Se ofende y se enoja por cualquier cosa. _–Kakashi suspira con pesadez y dirige su mano a su estuche de armas del cual saca una sonaja color azul con dibujo de osos y la agita frente al rostro de Yukiko la cual voltea a verlo sorprendida. –Aunque tu abuela le compro muchas cosas con MI dinero quise escogerle algo yo. Note que no le compro juguetes, así que este será su primer juguete. –dice divertido, agitando más la sonaja.

Idiota… sabes cómo zafarte de las cosas. –Yukiko le sonríe y apoya sus brazos en los hombros de él.

- Esa es mi especialidad. –Kakashi sonríe divertido bajo su máscara la cual se baja con su mano libre.

Yukiko se inclina y cierra sus ojos uniendo sus labios con los de él y Kakashi la imito comenzando a mover sus labios contra los de ella.

- ¿Qué se suponen que hacen par de desvergonzados? ¡Pónganse a trabajar! –exclama furiosa Kaede que ha entrado a la panadería sosteniendo en manos la bandeja de pan recién hecho, no se los avienta nada más porque le costó su esfuerzo y sudor hacerlos.

Kakashi y Yukiko se quedan congelados con sus labios unidos y abriendo los ojos sorprendidos.

- _Sabía que debí haber aprovechado que Sasuke me saco para no regresar hasta la noche, pero al pensar que Yukiko chance afloja cuando vea el juguete y finalmente me deja llegar a mas con ella que solo besos hizo que regresara. –_a Kakashi se le sombrea la frente de negro mientras se prepara para usar su estupenda técnica de subirse la máscara tan rápido para que el ojo humano no logre ver cuando lo hizo, no va a dejar que Kaede se deleite con su bello rostro después de cómo la mendiga anciana lo trata.

* * *

><p>Sakura está sentada en el sillón de la sala de su casa y a su lado esta Kaori, ambas ven la novela de las cuatro.<p>

- Aprovechare que hay comerciales para hacer palomitas… se está poniendo re buena. –Kaori se pone de pie y Sakura asintió.

- Te traes unos refrescos.

Kaori asintió y camino hacia la cocina. Segundos después la puerta se abrió y cerró haciendo que la peli-rosa voltee hacia donde está viendo a Sasuke caminar hacia donde esta ella.

- Tú ya pasas a esta casa como si fuera tuya. –dice con reproche, entrecerrando sus ojos.

- Ten. –Sasuke le avienta algo que ella atrapo en el aire.

- ¿Qué es esto? –Sakura abre la bolsa y se sorprende al ver que son esos panes al vapor rellenos de chocolate que tanto le gustan. – ¿Cómo…? –Sakura alza la mirada hacia él mostrándose sorprendida.

- Eso es un secreto. –Sasuke le sonríe de forma torcida y Sakura niega divertida. – ¿Dónde está Raito? –Sasuke mira hacia las escaleras, pero al oír un suave gemido voltea viendo como Sakura ha mordido un pan el cual saborea en su boca teniendo los ojos cerrados. –_Sino la conociera diría que me está provocando. _–Sasuke paso saliva con dificultad ante lo erótico que se le hizo verla comer esos panes, además que esos soniditos que hace al comerlo le hacen montarse muchas fantasías. _–Si verla comer esos panes es así de excitante le traeré todos los días._

- Mmm… creo que Raito está en su habitación. –le responde después de haber pasado bocado y abriendo sus ojos hacia él.

- Chocolate… te manchaste de chocolate.

Sakura alza ambas cejas extrañándose porque el tono de voz de Sasuke se haya enronquecido, además que sus ojos la miran de una forma tan penetrante que le hizo sentir un cosquilleo de excitación en el vientre, pero intento ignorarlo.

- ¿Dónde? –Sakura intenta limpiárselo, pasando su dedo por la comisura equivocada.

- Ahí no. –Sasuke se acerca a ella y pone su mano en su barbilla, alzándole el rostro. – Aquí. –Sasuke inclina su rostro y con su lengua quito el resto de chocolate.

Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron levemente ante el contacto y gimió al sentir que Sasuke pasa su lengua por los labios de ella.

- ¿También tengo en los labios? –pregunta en un susurro.

- Si. –le contesta ronco.

- Pensé que no te gustaba lo dulce. –Sakura entrecierra sus ojos ante el placer que siente al sentir la lengua del pelinegro en sus labios.

- Sigue sin gustarme, pero un poco de dulce no me hace daño. –Sasuke lleva su mano libre a donde Sakura sostiene el pan, metiendo su dedo en este, tomando algo de chocolate con él.

Separa su rostro un poco de ella y lleva ese dedo a los labios de Sakura que abre un poco su boca dejando que meta su dedo y comenzó a mover su lengua alrededor de este quitando los restos de chocolate.

Sasuke gruñe ronco sintiéndose excitando, sus ojos se han oscurecido, y no apartar su penetrante mirada de la de ella, quien aun teniendo sus ojos entrecerrados deja ver que se están oscureciendo ante el deseo.

- Si quieren intimidad les recomendaría ir a tu habitación Sakura. Porque te recuerdo en esta casa tienes una inquilina y vive tu hijo.

La voz de Kaori rompe el ambiente haciendo que Sakura se sonroje toda y que Sasuke voltee queriendo matarla con la mirada.

La castaña no siendo tonta baja la mirada rápidamente, sabe lo que puede hacerle el sharingan con solo verlo, lo mejor es no mirar a Sasuke a los ojos cuando está molesto.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua y quito el sharingan de sus ojos, la canija salió lista y no la pudo meter en una ilusión que dure no sé, unas cinco horas que son más que suficientes para que él le haga a Sakura muchas cosas que le vienen a la cabeza y ninguna apta para menores o cardiacos.

Sakura dándose cuenta que estuvo por perder la cabeza y dejarse llevar por el deseo que le tiene al condenado, saco el dedo de su boca y frunció el entrecejo.

- ¡Quítate Uchiha! ¡Invades mi espacio personal! –Sakura posando sus manos en el torso del pelinegro lo avienta y como este no se lo esperaba cayó de sentón en el suelo.

Kaori aunque tuviera la cabeza inclinada vio como cayo Sasuke e intento retener la carcajada, mientras que el pelinegro frunció el seño y se puso de pie manteniendo la dignidad.

- Molestia. –molesto da media vuelta y camina hacia las escaleras para ir a donde está su hijo.

- ¡Ya invéntate otro insulto! –grita molesta mirando hacia las escaleras.

Kaori alzo la mirada a ya no estar en peligro de ser metida en una ilusión y camina hacia el sillón donde se sentó y le paso el refresco a Sakura y poso el ponte de palomitas sobre sus piernas mientras abre su refresco.

- Que decepción Sakura. Pensé que te resistirías más o por lo menos hasta que sea ANBU. –Kaori la mira de reojo burlona.

- Ni que fuera la gran cosa lo que estábamos haciendo. –dice entre dientes mientras abre con brusquedad su refresco mostrando lo furiosa que se ha puesto consigo misma.

- Pues por lo que observe tú lo estabas seduciendo con la mirada mientras le lamias el dedo. Y a él no lo vi bien porque me daba la espalda, pero estoy segura que también te seducía con la mirada, y esas miraditas no llevan a nada más que a sexo salvaje en el sillón… deberías agradecerme que los haya interrumpido ya que si el pobre de Rai-chan se le ocurre bajar se iba a topar con una escena de sus padres que lo marcara de por vida, haciéndolo pervertido o en el peor de los casos gay. –dice burlona y a Sakura se le sombrea la frente de negro sabiendo que tiene razón.

- Ok. Lo admito: me deje llevar. Solo fue un momento de debilidad, pero no es mi culpa, sino es culpa de él por aun parecerme sexy y porque el puto aroma de él aun me seduce. –admite resignada. –Pero no dejare que el perro se lleve el premio sin antes luchar como es debido. No le pondré las cosas fáciles. –dice con firmeza.

- ¡Esa es la actitud! –Kaori sonríe de oreja a oreja y le palmea el hombro.

* * *

><p>Raito está en su habitación, recostado en la cama apoyando su espalda en la cabecera, leyendo un pergamino para aprender jutsus, pero alza la mirada cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta dejando ver a su padre y alzo una ceja al verlo con esa expresión de malas pulgas… bueno siempre anda con cara de amargado, pero ahora se ve más furioso de lo normal.<p>

- Raito te daré un consejo: no cometas la pendejada de enamorarte. Dedícate a ser el mejor ninja, créeme que eso es más fácil que tener problemas de faldas.

- ¿Ah? –Raito mira incrédulo a su padre sin saber porque le dice eso, pero luego suspira con pesadez al darse una idea. – ¿Otra pelea con mamá?

- Más bien la muy canija me seduce para después dejarme con las ganas. –Sasuke frunce el seño molesto.

- ¡Papá no necesito saber eso! –exclama avergonzado y Sasuke lo mira serio.

- Raito ¿sabes lo que es sexo? –pregunta serio, pensando que tal vez su hijo ya está en edad para hablarle de eso.

- No quiero tener esta conversación contigo. Te lo digo enserio. –Raito entrecierra la mirada y su frente se sombrea de negro, no es que sea un pervertido, pero tiene muchos tíos pervertidos que lee novelas para adultos, por curiosidad les ha dado un vistazo por lo que sabe que es seducir y dejar con las ganas, y desde que su curiosidad lo hizo ver esos libros se dio cuenta que no es bueno ser curioso.

- Qué bueno porque yo tampoco. Solo pensé que era mi deber como padre decirte algunas cosas ya que estas por entrar a la adolescencia. –Sasuke agita una mano restándole importancia.

- Tengo diez años papá, aun me faltan dos años para entrar a la adolescencia. Temas como el sexo, las chicas y esas cosas no son de mi interés ahorita. –Raito se muestra más incomodo al hablar de eso.

- Como sea. –Sasuke vuelve a agitar una mano restándole importancia. –Vamos a entrenar.

- ¡Si! –exclama animado, poniéndose de pie de un brinco y dejando botado el pergamino en la cama.

* * *

><p>Kiba va caminando por las calles de la aldea teniendo sus manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca y al ver a Shino caminar de lado contrario hacia él sonríe emocionado.<p>

- ¡Yo Shino! –amigable alza su mano acercándose a él y cada uno se detiene frente al otro.

- ¡Hola Kiba! –dice serio sin mostrar alguna clase de emoción.

- Felicítame amigo que soy soltero de nuevo. –Kiba amplía su sonrisa.

Shino mostro sorpresa ante la noticia, pero luego entrecerró sus ojos al ver que la sonrisa no le llega a los ojos al castaño.

- ¿Estás bien Kiba? Soy tu amigo y conmigo te puedes sincerar.

- No se dé que hablas viejo. Soy sincero al decirte que estoy mejor que nunca. Siento una libertad que como años tenía sin sentir, además siento que un gran peso se me quito de los hombros. —Kiba comienza a reír de forma exagerada y Shino entrecerró mas la mirada no creyéndole nada. –Amigo del alma aun que no te pones ese lazo definitivo llamado matrimonio deberías aprovechar… ¿Qué tal si vamos esta noche por unas mamacitas?

- ¿Alguien dijo ir por unas mamacitas esta noche? –Suigetsu que pasaba por ahí se detuvo alado de ellos siendo invocado por esa maravillosa frase.

Kiba le sonríe divertido y a Shino le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Si. Para festejar mi soltería pienso ir por unas mamacitas esta noche y quiero que este me acompañe para que disfrute ahora que aun no se casa, es bueno cambiar de carnes de vez en cuando más cuando te vasa unir de por vida a una sola mujer. –Suigetsu asintió dándole la razón, muy sabias sus palabras a su punto de vista. – ¿Te apuntas Suigetsu?

- Donde haya mamacitas y licor ahí estaré yo… por cierto felicidades por regresar al mundo de los solteros, es un mundo del cual no debiste salir… ¿para qué estar solo con una si puedes tener a varias?

- ¡Amén! –exclama Kiba divertido. – ¿Y tú te apuntas a ir con nosotros? –el castaño mira a su amigo.

- Paso. Jamás le haría eso a Himeko, además para mi ella es la única. –dice con seriedad haciendo que ambos lo miren como si tuviera una grave enfermedad.

- ¿Vez porque no me enamoro? –Suigetsu mira de reojo a Kiba. –Eso es peor que una terrible enfermedad. –Suigetsu se abraza a si mismo sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle por completo y Kiba sintió un flechazo en el corazón.

- Kiba ya te lo he dicho antes, pero te lo repito: piensa bien las cosas antes de que las hagas. Cuando se hace algo de lo que se arrepiente después ya no hay marcha atrás, y por más que quieras no podrá ser borrado. –Shino se muestra tranquilo y comienza a caminar. –Nos vemos –Alza una mano mientras camina sin mirarlos.

- Loco raro. —Suigetsu lo mira alejarse como el loco que es mientras Kiba lo mira serio. –No le hagas caso amigo… ¿qué hay de malo de ir a divertirse con alcohol y mamacitas facilonas? –dice divertido pasándole un brazo por los hombros al castaño.

- Si. ¿Qué puede haber de malo? –Kiba sonríe, pero su sonrisa se vio forzada y sigue sin llegarle a los ojos.

* * *

><p>- ¡Arréglate Yuki-chan que tu mejor amiga tiene ganas de ir de farra esta noche! –grita Anko nada mas entrando a la panadería empujando la carriola.<p>

Yukiko que estaba ayudando a su abuela a acomodar los panes voltea al igual que esta mientras que Kakashi que va entrando a la panadería desde la entrada de la casa, cargando mas costales de harina mira a Anko como la loca que es.

La anciana se acerca a Anko y salta dándole un coscorrón haciendo que Kakashi y Yukiko sonrían burlones.

- ¿Por qué me pega vieja? –Anko la mira molesta mientras se soba la nuca.

- Porque no se entra a una casa o panadería ajena gritoneando así. –dice con reproche.

- Bueno lo siento. –dice con fastidio, conoce a la anciana y lo mejor es no darle la contra.—Solo venia a invitar a Yuki-chan a que tengamos una noche de chicas.

- Yukiko si vas a salir con esta loca prométeme que no beberás alcohol. –la anciana mira con reproche a Yukiko.

- Claro que no abuela. Sé que no puedo beberlo. –dice indignada.

- Bien… ahora déjame ver a esta linda muchachita. –la anciana se asoma en el carro y saca a la pequeña Sayumi que esta tranquilita.

A los tres les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como la anciana le hace caras graciosas a la niña intentando hacerla reír.

- _Si yo fuera la bebé y alguien me hiciera esas caras tendría pesadillas. Nada mas hay que mirar como se le zangolotean las arrugas a la vieja. _–Kakashi mejor se volteo, ya le esta traumando ver a la anciana así.

- ¡Agugutata! – le habla como retrasada la anciana sacándole una sonrisa divertida a la niña.

- Ya la perdimos. —Anko se acerca a Yukiko y le susurra en el oído haciendo que esta sonría de forma forzada, ella ya está acostumbrada a que su abuela le haga eso a los bebés, ya hasta esta resignada a que se lo haga a su retoño cuando nazca.

- Ahora que recuerdo ahí tengo una chupeta… ya vengo iré por esa golosina para la niña.—la anciana deja a la pequeña Sayumi en la carriola y va hacia la casa para ir por dicha golosina.

- Oye vago tu aun no conoces a mi bebé. ¿No te da curiosidad conocerla? –Anko se acerca a la carriola y saca a su bebé.

- Si se parece a ti o peor aún, a Tenzo mejor no, solo me causara lastima la pobre niña que tuvo la desdicha de tenerlos como padres. –Kakashi la mira burlón y se agacha para esquivar el kunai que ágilmente Anko le lanzo aun cargando a la niña.

Yukiko negó divertida mientras Anko fulmina con la mirada a que dejo los sacos en el piso y se acerco a ellas.

- Trae acá a la mocosa. –dice extendiendo los brazos.

- Donde la dejes caer te mato, vago. –dice amenazante pasándole la niña.

Kakashi la toma y la alza dejándola a la altura de su rostro y mirándola como si la estuviera estudiando.

Anko se acerca a Yukiko y le codea suavemente las costillas de forma insinuante.

- ¿A que se ve mono cargando un infante? ¿Apoco no te lo imaginaste cargando al tuyo así? –dice divertida mirándola de reojo.

- Enserio espero que no cargue al mío así. –Yukiko sonríe de forma forzada y lo apunta.

Anko voltea y hace una exclamación de sorpresa al ver que Kakashi ahora toma a la pequeña de una pata poniéndola de cabeza mientras la sigue mirando como si la estudiara, haciendo que la pequeña empiece a hacer pucheros en señal de querer llorar.

- ¡Maldito vago así no se cargan a los niños! ¡Que no se supone lo sabías al ya haber cuidado de Raito! –exclama escandalizada, arrebatándole a su retoña y abrazándola de forma protectora mientras fulmina con la mirada a Kakashi.

- Es que intentaba analizar si era un bebé o era un muñeco. Porque está muy mona como para ser hija tuya o de Tenzo. –Kakashi muestra burla en su mirada.

- Yukiko tu hijo no va a conocer a su padre. –Anko le pasa su hija a Yukiko que la carga y se truena los dedos mirando amenazante a Kakashi.

- Olvide que tengo entrenamiento para cambiar pañales. –Kakashi golpea su palma derecha con su puño izquierdo y desaparece en una nube de humo.

- ¡Hijo de su puta madre siempre escapa! –grita furiosa Anko.

- Y sus pretextos siguen igual de estúpidos. –Yukiko sonríe divertida.

- Tu mejor arréglate. –Anko le arrebata a su retoña. —Iré a avisarle a Sakura y a Kaori lo de la noche de chicas, para después ir a dejarle la niña a Yamato para que la cuide esta noche y cambiarme. –Anko mete a su bebé en la carriola y sale de ahí a paso largo y marcado.

Yukiko niega divertida y camina hacia la vitrina, asomándose, viendo a Kakashi sentado en el suelo leyendo de lo más tranquilo su novela.

- ¿Ya se fue? –Kakashi alza la mirada mostrándose divertido y Yukiko asintió. –Por cierto mis pretextos no son estúpidos, son ingeniosos.

- Claro. –dice irónica, rodando los ojos.

* * *

><p>- ¡Noche de chicas justo lo que necesitaba! –exclama emocionada Kaori, brincando de felicidad con Kira ladrando emocionada—<em>hace horas que fue por ella—<em>

Sakura que apenas le había cerrado la puerta a Anko niega divertida.

- _Sinceramente después de lo que paso con Sasuke también necesito una noche de chicas y mucho alcohol. _–Sakura sonríe de forma torcida.

- ¿Qué es eso de noche de chicas? –dice con molestia Sasuke que ha entrado a la casa viniendo del entrenamiento con su hijo, ambos están sudados, sucios y Raito teniendo heridas superficiales.

- Así le llaman ellas a salir a divertirse. –aclara Raito tranquilo y Sasuke frunce el seño. –¡Diviértanse mucho mamá! ¡Nos iremos a dar una ducha en el baño de arriba! –exclama rápidamente Raito jalando a su padre del brazo arrastrándolo consigo.

- ¿Soy yo o estaba por alegar pero Rai-chan lo impidió? –pregunta divertida Kaori, mirando a Sakura.

- No sé y no me importa. —Sakura agita una mano restándole importancia. – ¿Te bañas tu primero o lo hago yo?

- Primero yo. –Kaori sonríe de oreja a oreja y Sakura asintió.

- Usas el baño de abajo, recuerda que Rai-chan y Sasuke ganaron el de arriba.

- ¡Si! –exclama animada.

* * *

><p>En la tina siendo cubierto parte del cuerpo por el agua espumosa están Sasuke y Raito, sentados uno frente al otro, ambos desnudos y con el cabello mojado.<p>

- Papá quita esa cara, evite que tuvieras otra pelea con mamá… además iba a ser una pelea inútil, digas lo que le digas ella va a ir. –Raito agita una mano restándole importancia. –por otro lado si pelean tu eres el que perderá puntos con ella.

- Tks. –Sasuke frunce mas el seño. —_No me gusta que salga con esas locas. Seguro también ira la mujer de Kakashi y esa loca de Anko, y seguro no solo embriagaran a Sakura sino que pueden meterle sisaña para que se vaya con algún estúpido que ande por ahí._

- Ya te había dicho esto papá pero deberías confiar más en mi mamá. Ella no es un mujer que ande con cualquiera. –Raito comienza a juguetear con el agua.

- Confió en tu madre en quienes no confió son es las locas que la rodean, mucho menos confió en los estúpidos que habitan la aldea. –dice con desagrado.

- Mamá es muy bonita, no puedes evitar que los demás se fijen en ella. –dice divertido.

- _Si les saco los ojos a todo hombre en la aldea si puedo evitarlo. –_Sasuke sonríe de forma tétrica.

- Yo pienso que no importa si los demás se fijan en ella, solo importa en quien se fije ella… mamá me dijo que fuiste su primer y único amor, eso te da gran ventaja por sobre los demás. –Raito le sonríe amigable.

Sasuke ensancha levemente los ojos mostrando sorpresa y sintiendo una gran calidez al saber que Sakura le dijo eso a Raito.

- Eres un enano muy maduro para tu edad. –Sasuke sonriendo de forma torcida le avienta agua con sus manos, cayéndole en la cara al niño.

- ¡Me agarraste distraído! –Raito sonríe divertido y también le avienta agua a su padre haciendo que este ponga sus manos frente a su cara en un intento de cubrirse, pero sin borrar su sonrisa torcida.

* * *

><p>Es de noche y entrando por las grandes puertas de la aldea se ve a cierta rubia de cuerpo escultural que parece no envejecer nunca, aunque se deba a cierta técnica que posee. Desgraciadamente Toiton ya no la acompaña, murió de viejo.<p>

- Hogar, dulce hogar. –Tsunade se para a unos pocos pasos de cruzar la entrada y aspira el aire de Konoha. –_Ciertas cosas no cambian. –_la rubia mira divertida a los guardias que están dormidos en sus puestos, pero luego alza la vista viendo a varios ANBU correr de aquí a haya vigilando la entrada. –_Veo que ya están gravando la cara del mocoso en la montaña de los Hokages_.—la rubia mira divertida hacia la montaña donde están los rostros de los kages viendo que el rostro de Naruto casi está terminado. – ¡_Ahora a ir al mejor bar de la zona a festejar mi regreso!_ –emocionada carga sus maletas que dejo en el piso para detenerse y admirar el paisaje, y emprende carrera hacia el mejor bar de Konoha.

**Continuará**

**jajaja tsunade ya esta de vuelta, la vdd se le extrañaba jajajajaja**

**en cuanto los hombres, ke puedo decir? son ombres, eso debe ser suficiente explikacion haccia su estupidez jajajajajja**

**sinceramente adoro la relacion de sasuke y raito, 3 **

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**disculpen la demora**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**besos**

**kriss**


	19. El poder femenino

**El poder femenino**

Sakura ha terminado de bañarse, en este momento entra a su habitación solo cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla. Camina hacia la cama donde dejo la ropa que se pondría, tomando la ropa interior y colocándosela, es un sostén y unas bragas de encaje color rojo con negro.

La peli-rosa camino hacia el tocador, tomando el cepillo de este, pero cuando alza la mirada ensancha los ojos al ver el reflejo de Sasuke que está de pie atrás de ella, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

- _¿Cuándo demonios entro? No lo sentí… eso no importa, el muy bastardo esta aquí y yo solo llevo ropa interior. –_Sakura dejo la sorpresa de lado y frunció el entrecejo. –Sal de aquí maldito pervertido o si no te rompo las pelotas

Sakura estaba por voltear para cumplir con su amenaza, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y ya está atrás de ella, pegando su torso con la espalda de ella, y pasa sus brazos por los lados del cuerpo de ella, para aprisionarle las manos sobre el tocador, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella quede inclinado.

- Esa es ropa demasiado provocativa… ¿alguna razón para que la uses? –pregunta y aunque su rostro se ve inexpresivo sus ojos ya tienen el sharingan y su tono de voz sonó espeluznante.

- Ese no es asunto tuyo. –dice furiosa pero sin alzar la voz, no quiere que su inquilina o su hijo los escuchen. –Así que lárgate estúpido o juro que cumplo con mi amenaza. —Sasuke gruñe furioso.

- Y yo que había venido aquí con la intención de hablar. –susurra tétrico en el oído de ella, haciéndola estremecer al sentir su aliento ahí, pero en especial al percibir su aroma.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gemir cuando sintió algo duro chocar con su trasero.

- Desde que llegue he dejado que hagas de mi lo que quieras… has hecho que me sienta inseguro, que me frustre, que me enoje y tú sigues provocándome. –Sasuke le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y Sakura gruñe furiosa porque eso la este excitando, mas el cómo le está hablando. –Y me gustaría castigarte por eso, pero aun así se que no aprenderás la lección. Así que para tranquilizar un poco mi inseguridad tendré que hacer algo para que todo aquel que se te acerque sepa que tienes dueño.

- No digas estupideces, yo no soy un objeto y mucho menos tengo dueño. –dice furiosa, removiéndose para que la suelte, pero Sasuke gruño y apretó mas el agarre.

- ¿Qué planeas Sakura? ¿Qué pierda el control completamente al mover así tu trasero, restregándomelo? –ronronea sobre el cuello de ella mientras pasa su nariz a lo largo de este, olfateándola.

Sakura dejo de moverse al darse cuenta que mientras intenta zafarse lo está excitando mas y ella se está excitando mas al sentir esa dureza rosarle el trasero, sentir como se va haciendo más grande y más dura.

- Suéltame Uchi… ¡ah! –este gemido no lo pudo retener y es que Sasuke ha mordido su cuello con fuerza para luego succionar con sus labios la zona. –Maldito emo con complejos de vampiro, eso dolió. –gruñe furiosa, pero luego frunce mas el seño. – ¡eso dejara marca bastardo! –no grito, pero su voz sonó exaltada.

- Esa es la idea. –Sasuke separa su rostro del cuello de ella y le sonríe de forma torcida a través del espejo, su sharingan sigue en sus ojos haciéndolo ver espeluznante, pero eso no evita que Sakura lo fulmine con la mirada.

- Suéltame bastardo. –dice amenazante, ya sabiendo lo que el muy maldito quiere hacer.

- No, aun falta. –Sasuke pasa su rostro al otro lado del cuello de ella y comienza a repartirle besos, dando suaves succiones.

- Cuando logre zafarme me la vas a pagar. –dice amenazante, frunciendo su seño intentando no reflejar el placer que está sintiendo, y es que el cuello es una de sus debilidades.

Sasuke siguió repartiendo esos besos, succiones y mordidas en todo su cuello, excitándola mas, inconscientemente comenzó a mover su trasero, restregándolo con la entrepierna de él, su cuerpo pidiendo más contacto.

Sasuke que en este momento le mordía una zona del cuello alza el rostro y gruñe, sintiendo su pene palpitar.

- ¡Joder Sakura!, deja de moverte. –dice ronco mirándola a través del espejo, viéndole esa mirada furiosa pero excitada, mejillas sonrojadas, respiración acelerada y labios mojados donde se ha pasado la lengua por ellos varias veces haciendo que de su garganta fluya un gruñido algo bestial.

Sasuke quito una de sus manos, aprisionándole ahora las de ella con una sola, pero lo suficiente fuerte como para que ella no se libere, y guio su otra mano a su pantalón, desabrochándolo y Sakura al oír el zíper bajarse ensancha los ojos, aunque su cuerpo lo desee, no piensa doblegarse.

- ¿Qué planeas Uchiha? –Sakura afila su mirada.

- No hare nada que tú no quieras.

- Para empezar desde que entraste estás haciendo cosas que no quiero. –dice furiosa.

- Bueno, no hare nada que me quite muchos puntos contigo, solo nos daré placera ambos. –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida.

- _¡Joder! Verle reflejar su excitación en el rostro, acompañada de esa sonrisa y el sharingan lo hacen tan tentador que todo mi cuerpo pide a gritos ser penetrada por él. –_Sakura se muerde el labio inferior, oyendo como los pantalones de él caen al suelo junto con los bóxer. –_ ¿Qué más da? Lo deseo, que lo haga, solo será un polvo. –_Sakura dándose por vencida ante el deseo inclino más su cuerpo, alzando más su trasero hacia él y bajando su rostro.

Sasuke gruño excitado, ahí la tiene, dispuesta y rendida ante el deseo.

- _Contrólate, aunque ella lo quiera ahorita es porque el deseo la domina, pero después mañana seguro se arrepentirá y no dejara que te le acerques por un buen tiempo. –_Sasuke aspiro un par de veces intentando encontrar algo de control.

Tomo su pene con una mano y con la otra le bajo las bragas, sintiéndose confiado de que ella no lo golpeara o intentara escapar, al verle los glúteos desnudos gruño nuevamente, para luego colocar su pene entre los húmedos de ella sin llegar a penetrar haciéndolos gemir a ambos.

El pelinegro movió sus caderas, simulando penetraciones entre los labios de ella, sin llegar a penetrar.

La respiración de ambos es cada vez más acelerada. El pelinegro poso sus manos en la cintura de ella, y la alzo, obligándola a enderezarse, para luego subir sus manos a los senos de ella, metiéndolas dentro del sostén.

Sakura sentía sus piernas flaquearle, por eso alzo sus brazos y las coloco en la nuca del pelinegro quien esconde su rostro en el cuello de ella, repartiendo besos y mordidas en todo este.

Sakura hizo presión en sus labios, rodeando y apretando mas el pene del pelinegro, para después llevar una mano hacia su sexo, sintiendo la punta de él hacerse hacia atrás y adelante, por lo que paso su mano en la cabeza del pene, acariciándolo y Sasuke mordió con más fuerza su cuello y le apretó con las fuerza los senos.

Sasuke acelero mas las estocadas, sintiendo como el cuerpo de ella se estremecía y comenzaba a tener leves espasmo justo en el momento que gimió con más fuerza. Sakura llego a su orgasmo gimiendo su nombre, segundos después él llego al suyo gruñendo el nombre de ella, y al derramarse todo su semen se disparo en las manos de la peli-rosa.

Ambos respiran agitados, y comienza a recuperarse del orgasmo. Cuando Sakura se sintió más recuperada impulsa su cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza dándole un cabezazo justo en la nariz al pelinegro haciendo que este caiga de sentón al suelo llevando una mano a su nariz la cual comienza a sangran con intensidad.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –reclama y su voz sonó gangosa.

- Eso es por provocarme. Ahora va un golpe por cada marca que me has dejado. –dice tétrica, tronándose los dedos de forma amenazante.

Sasuke paso saliva con dificultad, viendo cada una de las marcas que le hizo en el cuello, el cual fácil conto diez, y eso sin contar las de los hombros.

* * *

><p>- <em>Cada uno de los golpes valió la pena. –<em>Sasuke esta tras la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y su cara esta deformada ante tanto golpe, tiene muchos chichones en la cabeza y esta todo ensangrentado.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo el cual está de espaldas sentado en una silla frente a su escritorio, haciendo una tarea que tiene pendiente.

- ¿A dónde fuiste pap…? –Raito no termino su pregunta y puso expresión de asustado al verle el rostro. – ¿Ahora que le hiciste a mamá? –pregunta resignado, soltando un profundo suspiro.

- Nada que no le haya gustado. –contesta molesto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Tu nariz esta dislocada, siéntate en la cama a ver si la puedo enderezar y curarte todas esas heridas, sino tendremos que ir a un hospital. –Raito camina hacia donde tiene su ropero en busca del botiquín y Sasuke se sienta en la cama.

* * *

><p>Kaori está esperando a Sakura en la sala. La castaña lleva puesto una falda de cuero negra de corte recto que le queda unos cinco centímetros debajo de los glúteos, tiene varios bolsillos adornándola un algunas correas; una blusa de tirantes de color blanca que le queda ceñida.<p>

Al oír unos pasos bajando las escaleras mira a esta viendo a Sakura llevar puesto un pantalón de cuero color ergo que le queda ceñido, tiene algunas correas adornándolo; una blusa sin mangas de color roja que también le queda ceñida, pero lo que extraño a la pelinegra fue verla con bufanda cubriéndole todo el cuello.

- ¿Qué onda con la bufanda? No hace frio. –pregunta curiosa.

- ¡Jum! –Sakura ladea su rostro a un lado ocultando su sonrojo cuando llego al pie de la escalera.

Unos pasos acelerados hacen que ambas volteen viendo a Reito con expresión de terror tomando del brazo a su padre quien tiene el rostro alzado.

- ¡No bajes el rostro papá o sino la sangre no dejara de salir! –exclama alterado y Kaori parpadea incrédula al verle el rostro deformado de tanto golpe y la nariz completamente dislocada, la cual sangre con intensidad. – ¡Mamá iremos al hospital, cuando intente acomodarle la nariz creo que le revente una vena o algo porque empezó a sangrar con más intensidad! –dice asustado cuando pasaron alado de ella.

Sakura solo bufo y miro como su hijo corre apurado, llevándose a su padre consigo, los sigue con la mirada hasta que los pierde de vista.

- ¿Qué te hizo para que lo dejaras así? –Kaori mira divertida a Sakura.

- Hmn… vámonos. –dice cortante, caminando hacia la puerta.

- Comienzo a sospechar la razón de la bufanda. –comenta divertida, siguiéndola y Sakura gruñe furiosa.

* * *

><p>Yukiko está frente al espejo de su habitación, cepillándose el cabello. Acostado de lado esta Kakashi quien apoya su codo derecho en la cama y su mejilla la apoya en la palma de su mano, mirando a su novia.<p>

La pelinegra lleva puesto un vestido verde seco estilo batita que le queda a medio muslo, es ceñido del pecho y es de tirantes.

Kakashi no puede dejarle de observarle el trasero, alza la vista viéndole el escote cuadrado que tiene el vestido, dejando ver la iniciación de sus senos, los cuales desde hace mucho desea probar y tocar, al igual que sus glúteos.

- _Con el embarazo le han crecido más esas partes de su anatomía. –_Kakashi suspira con pesar, la abstinencia en que ella lo ha puesto le está costando mucho resistirla, sin duda lo está castigando cruelmente. – Yuki-chan ¿por qué no aprovechamos que la vieja sabe que vas a salir y dejas plantadas a las chicas y nos vamos a mi departamento a tener nuestra propia diversión?

- No gracias, prefiero ir con las chicas. –dice despreocupada y Kakashi sintió una flecha clavársele en el ego. – ¿Planeas quedarte aquí? –Yukiko deja el cepillo sobre el peinador y voltea a verlo sobre su hombro.

- No. Me quedare en mi departamento. —dice resignado.

- Bueno, me voy. –Yukiko camina hacia la ventana.

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunta exaltado parándose de un salto de la cama.

- Irme. –Yukiko lo voltea a ver sobre su hombro mirándolo como si fuera un idiota.

- Ya sé, pero ¿planeabas saltar por la ventana? –pregunta con reproche.

- Obvio. –Yukiko roda los ojos.

- No seas descuidada, podrías caerte.

- No es la primera vez que lo hago. –Yukiko entrecerró los ojos.

- Ya. –Kakashi se acerco a ella hasta que su cuerpo quedo pegado a la parte trasera de ella y se inclina, dejando su rostro muy cerca de su oído. –Déjame ser yo quien te baje esta vez. –Kakashi poso sus manos en sus piernas, donde el vestido no cubre y las fue subiendo, alzándole el vestido.

- ¿Planeas ayudarme o planeas toquetearme? –dice con reproche.

- Ayudarte. –su voz sonó mas ronca y sus manos están puestas en su ingle.

- Ya… pero estas haciendo lo segundo. –dice en un susurro, el condenado sabe donde tocar y cómo hacerlo, además sus hormonas de embarazo no ayudan en nada, ya está sintiendo sus piernas flaquearle. –Kakashi… ¡ah! –intento llamarlo con reproche, pero al sentir como él comienza a ponerse duro haciendo que esa dureza la sienta su trasero le saco un gemido.

- Solo un poco. –Kakashi restregó su entrepierna con el trasero de ella.

- No quiero. –Yukiko toma sus manos alejándolas de ella con brusquedad, antes de que él tocara su sexo sobre las bragas y se separo de él.

Yukiko volteo todo su cuerpo hacia él mientras se acomoda la ropa y lo fulmina con la mirada, mostrándose furiosa. Kakashi suspiro con pesadez, pasándose una mano por el cabello de forma exasperada, intentando mantener el control en él mismo.

- Me vas a volver loco Yukiko. –dice frustrado y Yukiko gruñe furiosa. –Ya… no insistiré por ahora. –Kakashi se acerca a ella, pero la pelinegra se aleja los pasos que él se acerco, mirándolo cautelosa.

Kakashi chasqueo la lengua y de un rápido movimiento la tomo del brazo, jalándola hacia él sin ser brusco, para rápidamente cargarla en brazos estilo princesa sin dejar que ella lo empujara.

- Solo te bajare. –le dice serio para que deje de forcejear. –No te voy a forzar a nada, lo sabes. –Kakashi la mira a los ojos notando como los de ella lo miran furiosa.

- Estas excitado, cuando lo estas sueles perder el control. –dice molesta.

- No me culpes, tu olor me excita, pero mantengo la suficiente cordura aun como para detenerme. –dice serio, para después saltar la ventana, cayendo de pie al suelo y la baja con suavidad. –Ciento si lo que hice te molesto. –Kakashi se inclina mientras se baja la máscara y le da un suave beso en los labios. –diviértete. –una sonrisa amigable adorna su rostro, para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

- _Lo que me enoja es que con solo eso casi hace que me rinda ante el deseo. –_Yukiko frunce el seño, para después seguir su camino.

Kakashi está de pie en el techo de la casa viendo como su novia se aleja caminando, para después suspirar con pesadez, volviéndose a pasar su mano por el cabello.

- _El castigo de Yukiko es muy cruel… pero me lo tengo merecido. –_el ninja vuelve a suspirar con pesadez.

* * *

><p>Anko está esperando a las chicas cerca de la zona de bares, la mujer lleva puesto un vestido color rojo de corte recto y sin mangas que le queda ceñido y le llega a medio muslo.<p>

Cuando ve a Yukiko caminar tranquilamente hacia ella alza una mano y le sonríe amigable.

- ¡Al fin llegas! –la sonrisa de la chica se borro al verla con expresión de malas pulgas. – ¿Te peleaste con el vago?

- No.

- ¿Entonces? –Anko la mira curiosa.

- Me da coraje que me sea difícil resistirme. –gruñe furiosa y Anko suelta la carcajada.

- ¿No me digas que consiguió que le levantaras el castigo?

- No, pero casi caigo.

- Yo digo que te enojas fácilmente por eso porque también andas caliente como él, ese castigo no solo le está afectando a él. –comenta divertida y Yukiko vuelve a gruñir furiosa porque sabe que es verdad. –Amiga eres adicta al sexo como él, solo puede decirte que aguantes porque si le levantas el castigo no sufrirá como el perro que es, si sientes que no aguantas pues mastúrbate en el baño para quitar un poco de tensión sexual o ve y échate una canita al aire.

- Ja ja ja. No le voy a ser infiel. –Yukiko entrecierra la mirada.

- Entonces mastúrbate. –Anko la mira burlona y Yukiko gruñe furiosa sabiendo que es la única opción, tanto tiempo sin sexo la está poniendo de malas con facilidad, necesita saciar su morbo aunque sea un poco y lo tenga que hacer ella misma.

- ¡Hey!

Ambas voltean ante el llamado de Kaori viéndola acercarse junto con Sakura, la segunda teniendo expresión de malas pulgas.

- ¿Y la bufanda como porque? –pregunta curiosa Anko y Sakura gruñe furiosa mientras Kaori suelta la carcajada haciendo que las otras dos se sientan más curiosas.

- No les importa. –dice cortante ante la mirada insistente de ambas.

Yukiko y Anko se miran entre sí, la curiosidad las está matando. De un ágil y rápido movimiento Yukiko le quito la bufanda tomándola por sorpresa, pero al reaccionar se la intento arrebatar, pero Yukiko se alejo saltando hacia atrás, mirándola burlona mientras Sakura la fulmina con la mirada e intenta taparse el cuello con las manos, aun así las demás alcanzaron a observar todas esas marcas que tiene en el cuello.

- Presumiendo que tuviste acción. –Yukiko entrecierra la mirada.

- Cállate que no llegamos a tanto. –dice furiosa, fulminándola con la mirada.

- Suponiendo tu enojo, me imagino que cediste ante el Uchiha. –Anko la mira burlona y Sakura gruñe furiosa.

- ¡Que no llegamos a tanto! –exclama molesta.

- Pero que posesivo nos salió el Uchiha, dejo todas esas marcas y eso que no llegaron al final según tu, si lo hubieran hecho seguro hubiera sido peor. –Yukiko la mira burlona.

- Y no vieron como ella dejo al Uchiha. –Kaori intenta controlar la carcajada.

- ¿Acaso lo dejo lleno de marcas también? –Anko la mira curiosa y Sakura gruñe unos cuantos insultos.

- Para nada, le desfiguro el rostro y le disloco la nariz, Raito lo tuvo que llevar al hospital porque no dejaba de sangrar. –comenta burlona, y ya no soportándolo mas soltó la carcajada.

Yukiko y Anko se miran entre sí, para después unírsele a la carcajada a la castaña.

- Bien hecho rosadita. –dice entre carcajadas Anko.

- Se lo merece por marcarme como si le perteneciera, y por provocarme. –Sakura sonríe divertía recordando como lo dejo, al menos se desquito. –Ahora dame mi bufanda. –Sakura extiende su mano hacia Yukiko que aun retorciéndose de la risa le extiende la bufanda.

Sakua al ver que no controlan la risa suspira con pesadez, al saber que no se moverán de ahí hasta que esas tres dejen de reírse.

En la zona de bares se ve caminando a las cuatro chicas; Kaori va caminando a la par de Sakura y las otras dos van atrás.

* * *

><p>- Me sigue sorprendiendo lo mandilón que es Yamato. –comenta divertida Kaori volteando hacia atrás mientras camina.<p>

- Todos los hombres se pueden domar mientras una sepa cómo hacerlo, como mujeres tenernos las armas para domesticarlos. –Anko comienza a reír como maniática y las otras tres les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Kaori voltea al frente justo en el momento que choca contra alguien y su cara queda enterrada en dos grandes y esponjosas montañas.

Al ver con quien choco la castaña las demás detienen su paso mostrando sorpresa en sus ojos, en especial Sakura.

Kaori aleja su rostro de ese par de almohadas que la están asfixiando y alza el rostro, mostrando también sorpresa.

- ¡Tsunade-shishou! –exclama Sakura y la rubia le sonríe amigable.

- ¡Hola! –la peli-rosa sonríe amigable.

- Shishou, ¿cuándo llego?

- Hace un momento, no imagine topármelas justo ahora… vaya coincidencia –la rubia se rasca la nuca mientras sonríe.

- Definitivamente. –Yukiko sonríe levemente haciendo que la mirada de la rubia se pose en ella y muestre sorpresa en los ojos.

- ¿No me digas que esa panza te la hizo Kakashi? –exclama impresionada, apuntándole el enorme vientre.

- Si. –Yukiko se rasca la mejilla derecha con uno de sus dedos.

- ¿Y se hizo responsable? –la rubia entrecierra los ojos sospechando que seguro huyo nada mas lo supo.

- Aunque no lo crea sí. –Sakura sonríe divertida al ver la sorpresa de su maestra, Anko y Kaori sonríen burlonas mientras que Yukiko sonríe nerviosa.

- Esto si me sorprende, jamás me espere eso. –la rubia muestra incredulidad en los ojos.

- Aunque la verdad cuando se entero huyo y regreso unos meses después, ya ahora si haciéndose responsable. –comenta divertida Kaori.

- Bueno, eso suena muy a Kakashi. –la rubia suspira con pesadez y Yukiko marca más su sonrisa nerviosa mientras las demás la miran con burla. –Pero dejemos los temas de los hombres y mejor acompáñenme a beber a algún bar, extraño esas buenas borracheras que nos aventábamos. —la rubia se coloca alado de Sakura y le pasa un brazo por los hombros de forma amigable. –Por cierto Sakura ¿por qué traes bufanda? Hace un calor monstruoso como para traer eso. –la rubia la mira curiosa haciendo que a Sakura se le sombree la frente de negro y las demás se tapen la boca, conteniendo una carcajada.

- Pregúntele mejor a Uchiha Sasuke. –comenta con burla Kaori haciendo que Sakura la fulmine con la mirada.

- ¿El mocoso regreso? –exclama la rubia sorprendida. – ¡Mejor aun! ¿él te hizo eso? ¿Qué no es gay?

- Que va a ser gay ese afeminado, si hasta le hizo un hijo. –comenta burlona Anko haciendo que ahora Sakura la fulmine con la mirada a ella.

- ¿Tuviste otro hijo? –Tsunade ensancha mas los ojos.

- No, Raito es el hijo del Uchiha. –responde Yukiko y ahora es a ella quien Sakura fulmina con la mirada.

- _Estúpidas amigas tan comunicativas que tengo. –_a Sakura se le sombreo mas su frente de negro.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclama la rubia impresionada. – ¡¿Mi Rai-chan es hijo de ese bastardo estúpido?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¡¿Por qué parece ser que soy la última en enterarme?! ¡¿Cómo dejaste que ese pendejo con finta de gay te embarazada?! –un aura asesina rodea el cuerpo de la rubia. –Mi instintito maternal tiene ganas de hacer sebiche Uchiha. –dice tétrica.

- Primero vamos a beber y a divertirnos shishou, no se preocupe ahora por el Uchiha que ya lo mande al hospital por esta noche, deje que se reponga para que se lo surta como bebe ser. –Sakura se encoge de hombros mostrándose despreocupada.

- Tienes razón alumna, primero lo mas importante… ¡beber y festejar que estoy de regreso! -exclama emocionada, alzando su brazo libre y comenzando a caminar a la par de Sakura, sin quitar el brazo que tiene sobre los hombros de ella.

Las demás mostrándose divertida la siguen.

- Sinceramente todas me dan lastima. Sakura teniendo hijos de un emo afeminado, Yukiko dándole hijos a un vago pervertido, Anko…

- También dándole hijos a un mandilón cobarde. –comenta divertida Sakura y la rubia suspira con pesadez y pesar mientras Anko borra su sonrisa.

- ¿No me digas que tú ya tienes cachorros del pulgoso? –Tsunade voltea sobre su hombro a ver a la castaña.

- No, de hecho estoy solterita, me libre de la peste. –Kaori sonríe burlona.

- ¿Por qué no aprenden de Kaori? Enserio, me dan lastima. –Tsunade se muestra decepcionada.

- Oiga shishou que yo estoy soltera que el Uchiha este atrás de mi intentando hacerme caer ante las garras del deseo es otra cosa.—aclara Sakura.

- Por ahora, no creo que dures mucho soltera. –comenta burlona Yukiko y Sakura gruñe molesta.

- Bueno, ya me resigne a que todas se queden con pendejos, así que ni modo, mejor olvidémonos de los hombres por esta noche y vamos a beber licor hasta olvidarnos de nosotras mismas… Yukiko que se chingue y se conforme con jugo de uva, eso le pasa por pendeja. –la rubia asintió dándose la razón a sí misma y Yukiko se mostro ofendida mientras las demás sonríen burlonas.

* * *

><p>Las cinco femeninas entras a uno de los bares, nada mas entraron y las miradas que en su mayoría son masculinas se posaron en ellas. En cuanto las cinco pasan su mirada en el lugar en busca de una buena mesa.<p>

- ¿Qué esa no es Karin? –Kaori apunta curiosa a una mesa.

Las demás dirigieron su mirada hacia donde apunta viendo a la pelirroja sentada en una silla, inclinada hacia la mesa donde apoya su frente, teniendo varias botellas de sake a su alrededor.

- ¿Se habrá puesto tan ebria como para quedar inconsciente? –Sakura las mira curiosa, mientras se rasca la nuca y mira a las demás.

- Hay que ver… no podemos dejarla así habiendo tanto lobo aquí. –Tsunade suspira con pesadez y camina hacia la mesa donde está la pelirroja, la rubia siempre va a defender al sexo femenino.

Las demás se miran entre sí, para después encogerse de hombros y seguir a la líder, digo a la rubia.

- ¡Hey mocosa! –la llama posando su mano en su espalda para ver si esta despierta.

- ¿Qué? –la pelirroja alza el rostro para mirarla mostrándose ebria en su expresión y mirada, pero sus ojos muestran a una mujer humillada, derrotada y dolida.

Las demás a notar su mirada alzaron ambas cejas, en cuanto Tsunade mostro molestia.

- ¿Un hombre? –la rubia suspirando resignada se sienta en una de las sillas, que esta alado de la pelirroja.

- Ese ni a hombre le llega, apenas y es pescado. –contestas furiosa.

A las cinco les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, no necesitan más para saber que Suigetsu le hizo algo.

- _¿Tiene algo con Suigetsu? –_las cinco se miran entre sí, teniendo la misma pregunta en la cabeza, intentando recordar si alguna vez los vieron juntos, pero por mas que no intentan nada, y cuando los ven juntos los ven peleando, pero jamás en plan fogoso, romántico o algo que se le parezca, ni en plan amistoso los han visto.

- ¿Y qué te hizo ese estúpido? –la rubia sabe que necesita desahogarse, así que la miro mostrándole su apoyo.

Las demás suspiran resignadas al saber que beberán con una pelirroja dolida, así que se sientan en las sillas libres de la mesa. Anko le hace una seña a uno de los camareros para que les traiga sake.

- Nada, solo utilizarme para satisfacerse. Pero todo es mi culpa por enamorarme de un pendejo como ese y dejar que use mi cuerpo para darse placer, sabiendo que no me tomaba enserio. –dice furiosa, con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

- No es tu culpa, la mujer está hecha para amar, es culpa de los hombres por aprovecharse de nosotras. –dice con heroísmo la defensora de las mujeres, digo Tsunade y Karin la miro conmovida, sintiendo que alguien la apoya. –Únete a nosotras Karin, esta noche estamos aquí para embriagarnos hasta olvidarnos de nosotras mismas pero en especial olvidarnos de esos seres asquerosos y cobardes llamados hombres. –Tsunade mira el horizonte con lágrimas heroicas resbalando por sus mejillas y un fondo de olas chocando con un acantilado atrás de ella.

Anko, Sakura, Kaori y Yukiko aplaudieron su discurso no teniendo ninguna clase de expresión en el rostro mientras Karin aplaude conmovida, llorando con más ganas.

- ¡Aunque yo ya empecé a beber, me les uno! –exclama entusiasmada Karin y Tsunade asintió sin quitar su expresión heroica.

* * *

><p>- ¡Todos los hombres son unos idiotas! –exclaman todas ebrias Kaori, Karin, Anko, Tsunade y Sakura, bebiéndose su sake.<p>

Yukiko debido a su embarazo esta de lo más divertida viéndolas mientras bebe su juguito, sino fuera por su embarazo seguro estaría unida con ellas maldiciendo a los hombres.

- Son unos completos idiotas. Primero me enamoro de un puto pedófilo gay obsesionado con las víboras. –dice dolida Tsunade y sus acompañantes la miran sorprendidas al saber quien fue el primer amor de la rubia. –Luego me enamoro de un gran hombre, de esos que están casi extintos y se me muere. – Tsunade rompe en llanto, en un llanto exagerado e infantil haciendo quelas demás se le unan al llanto, menos Yukiko que aun intenta asimilar que la quinta amo a Orochimaru, incluso esta traumándose un poco al imaginarse a esos dos teniendo sexo.

- Entiendo su dolor Tsunade-shishou.— Sakura se sorbe el moco. –Mi primer y único amor es ese bastardo Uchiha con complejos de emo. Primero se la paso toda mi infancia despreciándome y llamándome molestia, rechazándome cuando lo invitaba a salir y mirándome con fastidio. Luego resulta que esta obsesionado con vengarse de su hermano por lo que decide seguir a un pedófilo gay que le decía que quería su cuerpo, haciéndonos pensar que Sasuke es un gay frustrado. El muy maldito no le importo que le rogara quedarse, que incluso me le declarara y me dejo botada en una banca. Luego no la pasamos buscándolo como perros, pero el bastardo terco con no querer regresar, cuando al fin regresa se hace el sufrido aprovechándose de mi amor y compasión se llevo mi inocencia, dejándome embarazada, para luego irse el muy hijo de puta, regresa años después autoproclamándose mi dueño y acosándome… y dicen que las mujeres somos incompresibles, ellos son peor. –Sakura rompe en llanto y las demás ebrias la siguen.

- _Concuerdo con Sakura, los hombres son más incompresibles que las mujeres. Nunca sabrás lo que quieren o piensan. –_Yukiko asintió dándose la razón a sí misma.

- ¿Y que me dicen de mí? Me enamoro desde mocosa de un maldito estúpido pervertido que se la pasó toda mi infancia mirándome como una hermana. Cuando llego ya crecidita y mas fuerte el pendejo se fija en mí, pero por más años que estamos juntos sale con que teme que la relación se haga más seria, es un pendejo. –Kaori comienza a llorar con más ganas y sus comadres ebrias la siguen.

- Pues yo sigo siendo la peor al ser usada como objeto sexual de ese pescado pendejo! –Karin le sigue llorando y sus ebrias amigas la apoyan en el llanto.

- ¡A mi Yamato no me deja que probemos sadomasoquismo! –exclama Anko indignada para después llorar como magdalena, esta vez ninguna la siguió, sus ebrias amigas la miran incrédulas y Yukiko rio entre dientes. – ¿Qué? –Anko dejo de llorar y las mira extrañada porque no la sigan en el llanto, siendo que ella las apoyo llorando a todas.

- ¿Y? –preguntan ansiosas las cuatro ebrias.

- ¿Y qué? –Anko las mira como si estuvieran tontas.

- ¿Es todo lo que te hace Yamato? –a Tsunade le da un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y Anko asintió comenzando a llorar al recordar lo que ese "mal" hombre le hace.

- Supongo que hay zorras con suerte que les tocan buenos hombres y no se les mueren. –murmuran las cuatro ebrias mirando con envidia a Anko.

- Más bien aquí el desafortunado es Yamato. –comenta con lastima Kaori y las demás asintieron mientras Yukiko niega divertida.

Anko deja de llorar y posa su mirada en Yukiko y las demás la imitan, haciendo que esta suspire con pesadez.

- Estoy enamorada de un vago pervertido que es mayor que yo. En este momento lo tengo en abstinencia para que pague el que me haya abandonado cuando supo mi embarazo, pero eso me afecta a mí también, y el muy maldito sabe cómo hacerme ceder, casi caigo en sus sucios trucos varias veces y mis hormonas de embarazo no ayudan… snif… snif. –finge llorar de forma resignada y las ebrias lloran como magdalenas.

- ¡Ya está bien! –exclama la rubia golpeando la mesa con sus manos y todas al instante dejan de llorar—_Yukiko deja su falso llanto también. — ¡_Ya basta de llorar por los hombres y dejar que nos usen, ahora nosotras los usaremos a ellos para satisfacernos! –exclama como político hablándole al pueblo.

- ¡Si!—gritan animadas las ebrias.

- _Tengo un mal presentimiento. –_Yukiko entrecierra la mirada.

* * *

><p>Kakashi abre aflojerado la puerta de su casa y se rasca la nuca con flojera al ver a Yamato de pie frente y frente a este la carriola donde lleva a su hija.<p>

- Sempai, Anko se fue de farra con las chicas. –dice con lamento.

- Am… algo oí de eso. –comenta despreocupado.

- Bueno por esa razón vine, es que no me gusta cenar solito. –Yamato pone expresión dramática.

- Consíguete un perro para que te haga compañía. —Kakashi está por cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Yamato se interpone para evitarlo, aun así el peli-plata forcejea para conseguir cerrarla y Yamato hace lo mismo para que no lo consiga.

- Yukiko también se fue con Anko ¿no senpai?! ¡Cenemos juntos! –Kakashi usa más fuerza para conseguir cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero… —¡Yo invito senpai! –Kakashi dejo de hacer fuerza haciendo que Yamato al seguir haciendo fuerza caiga de lleno al suelo.

- Cenar en compañía no es tan malo… vamos Tenzou. –Kakashi sonríe amigable bajo su máscara y Yamato alza el rostro mostrado sus ojos entrecerrados.

* * *

><p>Caminando por las oscuras calles de la aldea se ve a Kiba y Suigetsu completamente ebrios, cada uno lleva abrazada de los hombros a un par de esculturales chicas que tienen finta de ser prostitutas, además que también se ven alcoholizadas.<p>

Los seis tienen mejillas sonrojadas y sonrisas bobaliconas adornan sus rostros.

- ¿Tu departamento o el mío compadre? –Suigetsu se inclina un poco para ver al castaño.

- El tuyo, que en el mío esta Akamaru y no lo quiero pervertir. –Kiba se inclina para mirar a su desde ahora compadre y ambos amplían su sonrisa bobalicona.

- ¡Tanta carne y yo chimuela!

Ante esa exclamación venir de una voz femenina alcalizada ambos varones alzan la mirada y ensanchan los ojos al ver quienes vienen de lado contrario de donde van ellos. Ahí van nada más y nada menos que Kaori, Karin, Tsunade, Sakura, Anko y Yukiko, las primeras cinco siendo abrazadas de la cintura por dos shinobis—_saben que son ninjas debido a sus chalecos junnin—_ con finta de pervertidos según ellos y también ebrios.

Los ojos de Kiba y Suigetsu parecen dagas en contra del par de pervertidos que abrazan a Karin y Kaori respectivamente.

- ¡Kaori/Karin! –exclaman furiosos ambos haciendo que el grupo se detengan y alce su mirada hacia ellos.

- _Oh-oh.—_Yukiko sonríe burlona.

Kaori y Karin fruncen el seño al ver la compañía de esos dos.

- ¡Anko!

La mencionada se tensa y voltea su rostro de forma robótica viendo a Yamato mirándola anonadado, a su lado Kakashi que alza ambas cejas.

- _Doblemente oh-oh. –_Yukiko amplía su sonrisa, mirando a Kakashi que niega divertido—_mientras Yukiko no lleve compañía todo es diversión en este momento para él—_

- ¡No es lo que parece! –exclama Anko rápidamente, soltándose del agarre de los papasotes shinobis que se agarro en el bar.

- ¡Si es lo que parece! –exclama con firmeza Tsunade, la voz líder del sexo femenino. – ¡Ya se acabo la era de los machos usando el sexo contrario para satisfacerse, es nuestra era ahora!

- Tsunade-sama no me ayude. –susurra Anko teniendo la frente sombreada de negro, no solo su amado está ahí sino también su retoña.

- ¡Malditos pervertidos aprovechados, seguro vieron a mi mujer ebria e indefensa! –exclama Yamato furioso.

- ¿Ah? –exclaman todos mirando a Yamato como el más grande de los idiotas.

- ¡Si, eso es Yamato!... que bueno que estas aquí para salvarme. –Anko pone cara de mártir, hasta lo ebria se le quito a la canija.

- ¡Esta me la pagan bastardos! –Yamato corre hacia los shinobis pervertidos que están con su mujer.

Suigetsu y Kiba se miran entre si y asintieron con firmeza, los ebrios también se les paso.

- ¡Les enseñare a no meterse con las mujeres de otros! –grita Kiba furioso corriendo hacia donde están los ninjas que abrazan a su Kaori, que intentaban aprovecharse de su ebriedad.

- ¡¿La mujer de quien idiota?! ¡Te recuerdo que ya no somos nada! –exclama indignada Kaori.

Suigetsu, Kiba y Yamato se lanzaron al ataque de los shinobis que no queriéndose dejar se pusieron en posición de pelea esperándolos, incluso los demás para ayudar a pelear a sus amigos con esos ebrios.

Las femeninas saltaron hacia atrás, alejándose y viendo como se forma una bola donde salen manos y pies.

- ¡Malditos machos, sino nos toman enserio déjenos divertirnos! –exclama indignada Tsunade que es retenida por Sakura para que no se le una a la bola donde están los machos peleando.

Las prostitutas que traían Suigetsu y Kiba también miran incrédula la pelea de esos machos.

- Si este era mi mal presentimiento no estuvo tan mal. –Yukiko sonríe socarrona.

- Es bueno que estés embarazada y no bebas o seguro estaría metido en esa bola. –Kakashi se soba la barbilla pensativo. –Falto Sasuke ahí, ¿no crees?

- A ese ya lo mando Sakura al hospital. –Yukiko mira burlona a la peli-rosa que la fulmina con la mirada y Kakashi sonríe divertido.

- ¡Malditos machos, nos arruinaron la diversión! –Tsunade logra zafarse del agarre y se les echa encima a la bola dispuesta a romperles los huesos a cada uno de ellos.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! –exclama Sakura sorprendida.

- ¡Esa es la actitud! –Karin se echa a la bola siguiéndola también.

- ¡A defender el sexo femenino! ¡Si nos quedamos como si nada no defenderemos nuestros derechos! –Kaori también se lanza a la bola.

- ¡Yamato yo te salvare mi vido! –Anko se lanza también al ver que le están dando una paliza a su hombre.

- Si no puedes contra ellas, uneteles. -Sakura suspira con pesadez y se lanza a la bola.

- Y se pone cada vez mejor. –Kakashi sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Definitivamente. —Yukiko la verdad agradece estar sobria o si no estaría en la bola también.

- Disfrutemos del espectáculo más alejados, aquí estamos muy cerca de la zona peligrosa y están comenzando a usar armas y jutsus. –Kakashi se inclina y saca de la carriola a la pequeña Sayumi que está dormida, y salta hacia la rama de un árbol junto con Yukiko.

Las prostitutas gritan y corren alejándose cuando varias armas se lanzaron hacia donde están ellas, misteriosamente fueron las armas que lanzaron Kaori y Karin.

* * *

><p>Raito y Sasuke van saliendo de la habitación de hospital donde fue atendido el segundo, el pelinegro tiene todo el rostro vendado cono si fuera movía, solo tiene descubiertos los ojos y los orificios de la nariz. Su camisa está completamente manchada de sangre.<p>

- ¡A un lado! ¡Abran paso! –exclaman apuradas unas enfermeras por lo que el par de Uchihas rápidamente se hacen a un lado para dejarlas pasar.

- ¡Tío Yamato! –exclama sorprendido Raito al ver en una de las camillas a Yamato inconsciente con todos los huesos rotos y rostro deformado. – ¡Tío Suigetsu, Tío Kiba! –Raito se muestra más sorprendido al ver a esos dos en las siguientes camillas y en las mismas condiciones que el anterior.

Sasuke solo alzo ambas cejas extrañado ante la deplorable situación en la que llegaron. Seguidos de ellos pasaron diez shinobis mas en las mismas situaciones que los anteriores, incluso peores, esos hasta mordidas en los brazos tenían.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? –Raito mira carioso a su padre.

- Mi instinto me dice que mejor no saberlo. –Sasuke mira con seriedad a su hijo y este asintió de acuerdo, su instinto le decía lo mismo. –_Algo me dice que si no me hubiera pasado todas estas horas en el hospital para que componga mi nariz y rostro hubiera quedado igual o peor que ellos. –_a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja stas mujeres stan bravas y ese kakashi como siempre se salva de muchas jajajaja**

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**pido una gran disculpa por la demora :( perdonenme!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**FELIZ AÑO! Y FELINA NAVIDAD ATRASADA JAJAJAJAJAJA**

**PORTENSE BIEN STAS FECHAS Y SI SE PORTAN MAL INVITENME XD**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	20. Examen Chunnin

**Examen Chunnin**

Camino hacia la academia de la aldea se ve a Sasuke quien tiene expresión de estreñimiento total. Caminando a su lado va Raito que sonríe nervioso, mirando de reojo a su padre mientras camina. Atrás de ellos van Naruto que tiene una sonrisa zorruna adornando su rostro y alado del rubio va Kakashi quien sonríe con mofa bajo su máscara.

- ¡Hay sensei que rápido crecen! Ahorita es solo un teme, pero un teme que va a hacer un examen para convertirse en un teme chunnin. –Naruto se limpia falsas lágrimas con un pañuelo.

- Si Naruto, estoy sintiendo lo mismo que cuando vi a mi neurótica alumna convertirse en mi neurótica alumna chunnin y luego ver a mi idiota alumno hacerse mi idiota alumno chunnin. –dice con falso orgullo.

- ¡Oiga! –el rubio entrecierra la mirada, mostrándose ofendido.

- No te ofendas Naruto que solo expreso como me sentí ante eso. –Kakashi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y el rubio entrecierra más la mirada.

A Raito le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, mientras que Sasuke ya es rodeado por un aura asesina.

- ¡Cállense el puto hocico y lárguense! –Sasuke voltea su rostro hacia ellos, retorciendo el cuello completamente como si estuviera poseído.

Raito mira sorprendido como su padre parece ser invertebrado. Naruto y Kakashi se abrazan mirándolo asustados, la verdad parece poseído y con esa mirada de psicópata lo parece aun mas.

- Teme solo queremos acompañarte a la academia.

- Si Sasuke, no seas amargado y quita esa mirada o por lo menos voltea al frente que la verdad das miedo y pena ajena. –Naruto asintió dándole la razón a su sensei.

Sasuke afila más su mirada, pero sabiendo que lo mejor es ignorarlos regresa su rostro al frente haciendo que Kakashi se separe de Naruto y se sacuda los brazos con asco para quitarse los gérmenes masculinos de su alumno.

- Sensei enserio que el teme esta cada vez mas trastornado. Deberíamos mandarlo con un loquero por el bien de quienes los rodea, ósea nosotros. –susurra mirando de reojo a su sensei, ignorando que este se está limpiando el cuerpo con toallitas anti-bacterialres por haberlo abrazado.

- Completamente de acuerdo, pienso que los locos están cuerdos en comparación de Sasuke. –susurra Kakashi a su alumno y este asintió de acuerdo.

Finalmente llegan a la academia cosa que Sasuke agradeció sinceramente a todos los Dioses, enserio no sabe que hizo tan mal como para tener a esos dos como amigos.

- Teme aquí nos separamos. Entra a encontrar tu titulo de teme chunnin. –dice dramático el rubio, limpiándose las falsas lagrimas, dando la imagen de madre que ve a su hijo entrar a la universidad.

- Sasuke solo no mates a nadie, o si no se lo diremos a Sakura para que te desfigure nuevamente la cara. –Kakashi lo mira burlón y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada mientras el rubio deja su drama y comienza a retorcerse de la risa al recordar eso que su sensei amablemente le conto con detalles gracias a que Yukiko le conto como fueron los hechos al peli-plata.

- Suerte padre. –Raito le sonríe levemente y Sasuke dirige su mirada hacia el posando una mano sobre la cabeza, revolviéndole el cabello.

- No necesito suerte para pasar este examen. –dice indiferente, dando media vuelta para entrar a la academia.

Raito llevo una mano a su cabeza, mirando preocupado por donde su padre se fue.

- Rai-chan no te preocupes, este examen es como echarse un pedo para el teme. –el rubio dejo su ataque de risa y le palmeo un hombro a su sobrino que volteo viendo la gran sonrisa que le dedica su tío.

- Es tan fácil para él como hacer que tu madre lo muela a golpes.

Raito mira a ver a su tío incrédulo, para luego suspirar, ambos intentan animarlo, no importa el tipo de comparaciones que usen.

* * *

><p>Kaori va entrando a la cocina, topándose con Sakura que esta acomodando la mesa. Ambas visten las ropas que suelen usar como ninja.<p>

- ¿Raito-chan aun no despierta? –pregunta curiosa, disponiéndose a ayudar a la peli-rosa a acomodar la mesa y Sakura suspiro con pesadez.

- Se despertó temprano y se fue con su padre a acompañarlo a la academia.

- ¿A la academia? –Kaori alza ambas cejas con extrañeza.

- Hará el examen Chunnin.

- ¿Raito-chan? –pregunta sorprendida.

- No. Sasuke. –Kaori casi cae estilo anime.

- ¿Es enserio? –pregunta incrédula y Sakura asintió.

- Naruto le dijo que si quiere ascender de rango tiene que hacer los respectivos exámenes y pasarlos. –comenta indiferente y Kaori soltó la carcajada.

- Sí que lo está castigando nuestro Hokage. –comenta divertida, cuando logro controlar la risa.

- Se merece eso y más. –Sakura agita una mano, restándole importancia.

- Pobres chicos los que serán sus rivales en el examen. No tendrán ni la más mínima posibilidad de pasarlo si es contra él a quien se enfrentan. –dice mostrando lastima. –Su nivel esta fuera del alcance de esos pequeños gennin.

- Te doy la razón en eso. Será injusto para ellos puesto que se enfrentaran a quien en sus tiempos de rebeldía fue un asesino rango "S". –Sakura suspira con pesadez. –Pero al menos el bastardo será humillado. –Sakura sonríe mostrando satisfacción y Kaori niega divertida.

- Enserio debe estar desesperado por ser ANBU para que alguien como lo es él se rebaje haciendo un examen de estos teniendo su edad. –comenta divertida y Sakura sonríe mostrando mofa.

* * *

><p>En uno de los salones de la academia se encuentran todos aquellos que harán el examen chunnin. Entre ellos se logra divisar a Sasuke Uchiha quien tiene apoyado un codo en el pupitre y su barbilla apoyada en la palma de su mano. Se le ve aburrido mientras con su otra mano sostiene el lápiz con el que esta contestando el examen teórico que les está poniendo Ibiki quien con ayuda de varios junnin vigilan.<p>

- _El examen sigue siendo el mismo… espero que los retrasados que están conmigo en el equipo sean lo suficiente inteligentes como para darse cuenta que esto se trata de conseguir que te copes sin que los guardias o el pelón se den cuenta… juro que si ese par de retrasados no pasan esta prueba los mato. –_Sasuke chasquea la lengua mientras sigue escribiendo en el examen, no necesita copear después de todo las cosas que te pregunta el examen son cosas que un ninja experimentado como él se sabría, además que sabe que al final no importa si no contestas nada. –_Lo que uno hace por amor. –_Sasuke vuelve a soltar un profundo suspiro.

* * *

><p>Karin se encuentra de pie en uno de los parques de la aldea, tiene sus brazos cruzados y su expresión muestra completa seriedad.<p>

- ¡Ey! –Suigetsu llega corriendo hacia donde esta ella, deteniéndose a solo un par de pasos de distancia. – ¿Para qué me citaste aquí? –pregunta con aburrimiento, sabiendo que no se lo dirá hasta después de echarle un sermón sobre porque la hizo esperarlo, que debería ser más puntual, etc. –Ya te he dicho que no quiero tener una cita contigo. Si quieres verme solo cítame en tu departamento. Ahí podemos hacerlo… ¿o prefieres hacerlo en lugares públicos? –una sonrisa picara adorna su rostro.

- ¿Terminaste? –Karin lo mira con frialdad.

Suigetsu alzo ambas cejas, ¿dónde está su sermón por llegar tarde? ¿Dónde están los gritos o insultos por andar hablando de más? ¿Dónde están los golpes por tratarla como alguien con la que solo folla?, esas y más preguntas se hace el peliblanco.

- Veo que sí. –dice cortante al no oírlos salir con sus estupideces. –Solo te cite aquí porque quiero decirte que lo que sea que tengamos termino. –Suigetsu ensancha levemente los ojos mostrando sorpresa. –Ya no quiero tener este tipo de relación, de hecho ya no quiero tener ningún tipo de relación contigo al menos que sea laboral porque se nos asigno alguna misión juntos.

- ¿Segura? –Suigetsu le sonríe de forma altanera. –Mira que si después te arrepientes…

- Segura. Al fin he abierto los ojos y me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que valgo, valgo demasiado como para perder mi tiempo con alguien que no me valora como me merezco. –dice seria, apretando con fuerzas sus puños, luchando con esas lagrimas que luchan por salir.

- Como quieras. Me da igual. –Suigetsu se encoge de hombros mostrando falsa indiferencia, ocultando el efecto que tuvieron en él esas palabras.

Karin frunció su seño en un intento de hacer que sus lagrimas no ganen la batalla y terminen saliendo, ocultando el dolor que siente al confirmar que para él le es indiferente seguir o no seguir con esa relación carnal que tienen, o más bien tenían.

- Dame las llaves de mi departamento. –exige, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Suigetsu metió su mano derecha al bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y de ahí saco una llave que tiene un llavero de zanahoria que él mismo compro y se lo entrego.

- _¿Qué tan estúpida puedo ser? Que tan poco me valoro. Hasta ahorita me doy cuenta que yo solo le di la llave de mi departamento, mientras que él ni siquiera me llevo al suyo, siempre los encuentros eran en el mío, dejando ver que no le importaba ni un poco, que no soy digna de siquiera ser llevada a su departamento, donde se que llevo a varias mujeres que supongo eran más importantes para él que yo. –_Sin decir nada mas Karin dio media vuelta apretando las llaves en un puño y comenzó a caminar, permitiendo ahora sí que esas lagrimas salgan al ya no estar expuesta a la vista del peliblanco, el cual se quedo ahí de pie, observándola irse teniendo sus puños fuertemente apretados.

* * *

><p>Por el bosque de la muerte se ve ir caminando a los dos compañeros de equipo de Sasuke, ambos van mirando a sus alrededores, manteniéndose alerta, incluso el pelón del equipo se le ve algo asustado.<p>

- ¿Nee Taro? ¿Cómo le haremos para conseguir el pergamino blanco? –el pelón mira curioso a su compañero que camina a su lado. – ¿Cómo saber qué equipo lo tiene? ¿Cómo dar con otro equipo?

- La única solución es dar con otro equipo y pelear contra ellos para obtener su pergamino. Si no es el que necesitamos buscamos otro equipo más, eso demorara mucho tiempo. –Taro suelta un profundo suspiro. –Oiga usted ya hizo este examen, díganos sugerencias para conseguir el pergamino que nos falta sin perder tanto tiempo.

Ambos detienen su paso al no oír respuesta por lo que voltean no viendo a nadie.

- ¡¿Dónde se fue?! –exclama sorprendido el calvo. – ¡¿Se habrá perdido?!

- Tks… tal vez nos abandono. –Taro frunce el seño porque Sasuke es quien tiene el pergamino.

- Hm… esta prueba es en equipo, por más que desee dejarlos botados aquí me es imposible si quiero pasar este estúpido examen.

Ambos sorprendidos regresan su vista al frente viendo a Sasuke de pie haciendo malabares con el pergamino negro que tenían y con el blanco que de quien sabe donde consiguió.

- ¿Cómo…? –Taro apunta el pergamino blanco, mostrándose sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo más estúpido? Se lo quite a otro equipo que lo tenía. –dice indiferente, dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

- ¡No me jodas!, logro quitárselos tan rápido. –el calvo mira sorprendido a su compañero. – ¡No hace ni diez minutos que comenzamos la prueba ¿Cómo consiguió tan rápido el pergamino? Ni siquiera se ve que haya luchado o al menos un poco agotado. –Taro mira anonadado por donde se va Sasuke, tampoco hallándole respuesta.

- Muevan su trasero mocosos. –ordena Sasuke sin dejar de caminar ni volteando a verlos.

- S… si. –dicen ambos un incrédulos, corriendo para darle alcance.

* * *

><p>Naruto está en su oficina, mirando con aburrimiento una bola de cristal que deja ver a Sasuke junto con su equipo, atrás de él de pie está Kakashi viendo lo mismo y mostrándose igual de aburrido. A un lado de Naruto está Raito quien sonríe de oreja a oreja sintiendo más admiración por las habilidades de su padre.<p>

- No es divertido si el teme consigue todo con facilidad. A los pobres chamacos que les quito el pergamino solo los puso a dormir con su sharingan. –Naruto bosteza, adormilado y Raito sonríe de forma forzada.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Este examen para Sasuke es como sacarse un moco. –dice aflojerado Kakashi. –Aunque ahora que lo pienso obligándolo a hacer ese examen solo para joderlo afecta a los gennin, porque es obvio que teniendo a Sasuke de rival no tienen oportunidad de ascender, y su equipo pasara sin tener dificultades, sin esforzarse, no sabremos si tienen la capacidad para ser chunnin.

- Solo las primeras dos pruebas son por equipo. De ahí cada uno se vale por sí mismo. Quien tiene la capacidad para ser chunnin pasara las demás pruebas, quien no se quedara en la tercera prueba. –Naruto suspira con pesadez.

- Igual quien toque pelear contra Sasuke posiblemente tiene la capacidad para ser chinnin, pero por culpa de Sasuke no va a pasar el examen.

- ¡No pensé en eso! –Naruto ensancha los ojos haciendo que a sus dos acompañantes les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Solo quería joder al teme, que no pensé que me llevaría mas entre las patas dattebayo. –Naruto se rasca la nuca apenado, mientras Raito cae estilo anime y Kakashi niega divertido.

- Esto me aburrió. –Kakashi comienza a caminar hacia la salida de la oficina.

- ¿Ya se va tío? –Raito lo mira curioso y el peli-plata detiene su paso antes de tomar la perilla, y lo voltea a ver sobre su hombro.

- Si… como dije y me aburrí, demás recordé que Yuki-chan tenía antojo de fresas y me las había encargado. –Kakashi se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- ¿Hace cuanto se las encargo? –Naruto le da un tic nervioso en la comisura de su labio y a Raito le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, ambos presienten que no fue hace poco puesto que el ninja ha estado varias horas con ellos.

- Antes de que me encontrara con ustedes para ir a dejar a Sasuke, de hecho iba por las fresas cuando me los tope. –dice despreocupado.

- Eso fue hace cinco horas tío. –Raito lo mira incrédulo.

- Si. Yuki-chan debe estar furiosa porque no he llegado con sus fresas. –el peli-plata se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y sigue su camino dejando al par de chicos que lo miran incrédulos.

* * *

><p>Kakashi entra por la ventana a la habitación de Yukiko, viéndola acostada en posición fetal sobre la cama, abrazándose el vientre y teniendo los ojos cerrados.<p>

- ¿Yukiko? –Kakashi se acerca a ella pensando que está dormida, dejando las fresas que había comprado sobre el buro que está alado de la cama.

- Al fin llegas maldito vago irresponsable. Te encargue esas fresas hace más de cinco horas. –dice molesta, abriendo los ojos.

- Lo siento, es que me encontré con una niña perdida que tuve que ayudar a encontrar a sus padres. –Kakashi se rasca la nuca y sonríe nervioso.

- Claro y yo soy virgen. –dice con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos. –Ya se me quito el antojo, así que si quieres tíralas, regálalas o comételas, no me importa lo que hagas con ellas. –Yukiko vuelve a fruncir el seño haciendo una mueca de dolor haciendo que Kakashi muestre preocupación y se siente en la cama, alado de ella.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunta preocupado, posando su mano sobre el vientre de ella.

- No. Tengo dolor en la parte baja del vientre. –dice con algo de dificultad y Kakashi frunció el seño al ver que comienza a sudarle el rostro.

- ¿Contracciones? –pregunta mostrando más preocupación.

- No lo creo… apenas tengo seis meses y medio.

- ¿Desde cuándo te comenzó s doler?

- Como hace tres horas, cuando comencé a enojarme porque cierto irresponsable no llegaba con mis fresas. –dice furiosa, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Kakashi sonrío nervioso, sintiéndose culpable no solo por hacerla enojar y provocar que se sienta mal sino también por no estar con ella durante ese rato en que ella se comenzó a sentirse mal.

- ¿Le dijiste a tu abuela?

- No sé si te diste cuenta que no está, idiota. –Yukiko afila más su mirada.

- Iré por Sakura. –Kakashi mostrándose serio se pone de pie dispuesto a ir por la peli-rosa, pero es detenido por el agarre que ejerció Yukiko en su muñeca.

- Tengo miedo.

Al peli-plata se sorprendió y le dolió verla mostrarse así, tan vulnerable, jamás la había visto así pero comprendía, él también está teniendo miedo y no sabe qué hacer, lo único que se le ocurre es ir por Sakura, pero no quiere dejarla sola.

- Todo va a estar bien. –el peli-plata se inclina, con su mano libre se baja la máscara y le da un pequeño beso en los labios de ella. –Me quedare contigo. –Kakashi se separa de ella y se alza, para después hacer unos sellos con sus manos a gran velocidad.

* * *

><p>- <em>Amo a Kaori, estoy seguro de eso, como también estoy seguro que con la única mujer con la que me veo formando una familia es solo con ella, entonces ¿porque me da miedo dar el siguiente paso?... desde que estoy con ella cosas como pensar en otras mujeres se ha terminado, así que no es cuestión de temer perder mi soltería porque es más que obvio que hace tiempo la perdí. –<em>Kiba está sentado en la banca del parque, tiene la mirada perdida por estar metido en sus pensamientos. –_No quiero estar con ninguna otra y no quiero que ella este con otro bastardo… la sola idea de pensar que ella este con otro me hace hervir la sangre… La extraño. –_el castaño suelta un profundo suspiro.

Justo en ese momento ve como una pareja se acerca hacia una niña que está en los juegos, la llaman y esta corre hacia ellos, abrazándole las piernas a quien llama padre, después tomando de la mano a la niña los tres se fueron. El castaño no pudo evitar imaginarse formar una familia así con Kaori, teniendo ellos hijos y la idea no le resulto desagradable.

- _¿Qué es lo que me da miedo de avanzar? –_Kiba frunce el seño, entonces recordó las responsabilidades que abarca el formar una familia, pero sobre todo la responsabilidad que caerá sobre él cuando se case: tomar el liderazgo del clan y se estremeció. –_De nada sirve hacerme el idiota cuando yo mismo se que lo que me da miedo es tener toda esa responsabilidad sobre mis hombros. Cuidar una familia y liderar el clan me aterroriza porque temo no ser lo suficiente maduro para sobrellevarlo. –_un aura deprimente rodeo al castaño.

* * *

><p>Kakashi está sentado en la cama, recargando su espalda en esta. Con su brazo derecho rodea de los hombros a Yukiko que esta recostada en la cama, a su lado, apoyándose con él. Y Sakura está de pie frente a la cama.<p>

- Lo bueno es que no paso a mayores y solo fue el susto. Pero a partir de ahora tienes que guardar reposo absoluto Yukiko por lo menos por un mes, te he dicho que no puedes hacer cosas que normalmente hacías antes, sé que no estás invalida, pero estas embarazada y no te debes esforzar mucho. –dice en forma de regaño y Yukiko frunce el seño. –Trata de no levantarte de la cama al menos que sea para ir al baño y si te vas a duchar que te ayude alguien…

- Yo me ofrezco con gusto. –Kakashi alza su mano libre y parpadea como niño bueno haciendo que ambas lo miren con ojos entrecerrados.

- El sexo también está prohibido. No hay que tomarse a la ligera lo que paso, Yukiko tuvo un indicio de aborto. –dice con firmeza Sakura y Kakashi se rasca la nuca, sonriendo nervioso aunque por dentro se lamenta porque ahora su abstinencia es obligatoria y ya no por castigo. –así que Kakashi-sensei usted debe cuidar de Yukiko y evitar que haga esfuerzo. Como dije reposo absoluto. –dice firme.

- Mmm… si se tarda cinco horas para cumplirme un antojo, no quiero imaginarme estar dependiendo de él. Mejor que mi abuela me cuide. –Yukiko mira con reproche a Kakashi que amplía su sonrisa forzada que se marco más al sentir la mirada de reproche de Sakura.

- Aprendí mi lección Yuki-chan, prometo que no volverá a pasar. –Kakashi la mira fingiendo mirada de inocencia que ambas femeninas saben que no tiene.

- Sensei compórtese y deje su vagueza por lo menos con Yukiko. Ella no debe esforzarse ahorita, no debe hacer corajes ni estresarse. –dice con firmeza.

- Entiendo, me portare bien. –dice serio, la verdad lo que paso ahora le hizo que se asustara, pensó muchas cosas y ninguna positiva en todo este tiempo, el miedo de que algo malo le pase a su hijo o a Yukiko lo aterro.

- Eso espero. –Sakura suspira con pesadez. –bueno me retiro. Vendré a chequearte mañana Yukiko. –Sakura camina hacia la ventana y salta por esta.

- ¿Por qué los ninjas rara vez usan las puertas? –Kakashi niega con falsa decepción.

- Cállate que eres el menos indicado para juzgar eso. –Yukiko entrecierra su mirada, pero se sorprende cuando Kakashi la abraza, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella.

- Es bueno que no haya llegado a mayores… estaba asustado. –susurra apretando mas el abrazo, pero sin lastimarla.

- ¿Hatake Kakashi asustado? –pregunta con un tono juguetón mostrando incredulidad mientras responde el abrazo.

- Me aterra pensar que algo malo les pase a ti y a nuestro hijo.

Yukiko no pudo evitar mostrarse enternecida en la mirada, y ella también apretó el abrazo.

- Ya todo está bien ahora. –susurra en el oído de él, y Kakashi asintió.

- Yuki-kun, nos metiste un buen susto. –Kakashi se separa un poco de ella y baja su mirada hacia el vientre de ella y posa una de sus manos sobre este. –Cuando nazcas estarás castigado por los siguientes cinco años de tu vida, nada de leerte icha icha como cuento para dormir… métenos otro susto así y te castigo hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad. –dice de forma burlona y Yukiko ríe entre dientes.

* * *

><p>Sakura va entrando a la sala de su casa y se detiene al ver a Sasuke sentado en el suelo jugando cartas con Raito que está sentado también en el suelo, frente a su padre. La peli-rosa alza ambas cejas y mira de reojo el reloj que está en la pared de la sala.<p>

- Bienvenida. –Raito le sonríe amigable a su madre.

- Estoy en casa. –Sakura le sonríe a su hijo para después posar su mirada incrédula en Sasuke. – ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar haciendo el examen?

- Papá es genial, mamá. Termino el examen en tiempo record y sin ensuciarse la ropa. –dice con admiración Raito y Sasuke sonríe con arrogancia.

- Bueno… es lo más normal siendo que es un hombre de veintisiete años enfrentándose con chicos de doce años. –dice con indiferencia, encogiéndose de hombros y Sasuke frunce el seño mirándola indignado mientras que Raito sonríe nervioso.

- No es mi culpa hacer ese estúpido examen, es del dobe que no me quiso subir de rango sin que presente esos malditos exámenes. –dice con indiferencia y Raito marca más su sonrisa al saber la razón por lo que su tío hace eso. –Por cierto ¿dónde estabas? –Sasuke la mira curioso, ocultando que por dentro esta que hierve de los celos, cuando llego y no vio a su molestia en casa se empezó a montar su telenovela donde ella se iba por ahí con algun ANBU para hacer perversiones o peor aun; que se fue con Hyuga Neji para hacer quien sabe que perversiones, sino fuera porque su hijo que lo vio en ese estado de furia ante sus alucinaciones le obligo a jugar cartas para distraerlo, él ya hubiera ido a matar a todo sexo masculino de la aldea en lo que busca a su molestia, primero objetivo: Hyuga Neji.

- Pues fui con Yukiko, porque le dolía el vientre y t… ¿por qué cojones te estoy dando explicaciones? –Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada, furiosa y Sasuke se encoge de hombros mientras sonríe de forma torcida, aliviado porque su molestia personal no andaba con ningún hombre toqueteándose. –Donde vaya o deje de ir no es asunto tuyo. –dice con firmeza y Sasuke frunce el seño, molesto, claro que es su asunto todo lo que haga ella.

- ¿Y tía Yukiko se encuentra bien? –pregunta preocupado Raito, aprovechando para desviar el tema de la posible discusión infantil que están por tener sus padres.

- Si. Afortunadamente se pudo evitar un aborto a tiempo, pero tiene que guardar reposo. Ese Kakashi-sensei tiene que comenzar a comportarse si no quiere ser el causante de que le pase algo a su hijo y a Yukiko. –dice firme, mirando a su hijo que asintió dándole la razón.

- _No esperaría mucho de Kakashi. –_Sasuke roda los ojos con fastidio. –Sakura. –la llama serio y la mencionada lo mira dejándole ver que tiene su atención. –En un mes será la prueba final de ese estúpido examen chunnin, entonces lo pasare finalmente. Así que prepárate porque estaré a un paso menos para ser un ANBU. –Sasuke la mira de forma penetrante y sonríe de forma torcida.

- Puedes ser ANBU pero si no me conquistas de nada sirve. –Sakura le sonríe con mofa.

- Escucha Raito. –dice serio sin apartar su penetrante mirada de la peli-rosa que le mantiene la mirada retadora. –Un Uchiha siempre cumple lo que se propone, y yo me he propuesto hacerte mi mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra Haruno Sakura. Te conquistare y serás nuevamente mía.

- Veremos si lo consigues.

Raito sonríe de forma forzada teniendo una gran gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como sus padres se miran de forma penetrante, el como a cada uno lo rodea una intensa aura de batalla, la de Sakura es verde y la de Sasuke azul, además que atrás de Sakura se ve la figura de un tigre y atrás de Sasuke la de un dragón.

- _Enserio, no me quiero enamorar, viendo a mis padres me hace darme cuenta de lo estresante que es estar enamorado. –_Raito suspira con pesadez, enserio que ahora quiere ser un niño para siempre.

**Continuará**

**jajajaj inshe par de orgullosos, aunke sasuke merece ser castigado a ver si ahora ke batalla aprecia mas a sakura u.u**

**en cuanto karin, pogre zanahoria, me dio lastima, inshe sui-chan es un culero de primera**

**y kiba... si sigues dudando la terminaras perdiendo, en cuando kakashi tiene ke ponerse las pilas el huevon XD**

**spero les haya gustado ste cap, se ke es algo corto comparado con los demas, pero me parecio bien terminarlo ai**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	21. Bienvenidos

**Bienvenidos **

Sasuke comienza a abrir los ojos poco a poco, su vista se torno borrosa por lo que parpadea un par de veces para enfocarla y lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco de una habitación.

El pelinegro se sienta haciendo que la sabana que lo cubría se resbale dejando ver su torso y abdomen vendados. Haciendo una mueca de dolor lleva su mano hacia su cabeza que es la que le duele, sintiendo el vendaje de esta. Pasa su mirada por toda la habitación dándose cuenta que a sus lados hay mas camillas donde están acostados varios heridos.

El pelinegro frunce el seño, no recuerda cómo es que llego al hospital mucho menos la razón por la que está ahí. En su mejilla derecha trae un parche de gasa, alzo sus brazos viendo que trae vendas en las muñecas también.

- _¿Contra quién pelee para dejarme así de herido? –_Sasuke frunce el seño, intentando recordarlo, pero es como si algo se lo impidiera, como si hubiera sido tan traumático para no recordarlo, y eso lo saco mas de onda, ósea ni cuando Itachi lo traumo de niño olvido lo que paso, así que supone que quien lo dejo así lo traumo más que su hermano.

La puerta se abre haciéndolo voltear, viendo a su hijo adentrarse cargando una canasta con manzanas. Raito al verlo mostro sorpresa para después sonreír aliviado.

- ¡Al fin despertaste papá! –exclama feliz, acercándose a él.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? –pregunta serio.

- Una semana.

Sasuke ensancha los ojos, sí que lo dejaron mal herido como para durar una semana inconsciente. ¿Quién cojones fue el enemigo que lo dejo así? ¿Hay alguien tan fuerte en este mundo como para dejar al gran Uchiha Sasuke postrado en una cama sin conocimiento por una semana?

- ¿Qué paso? –Sasuke mira serio a su hijo, esperando que sepa y le diga que quien lo dejo así quedo peor que él y eso si sobrevivió.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? –Raito se muestra extrañado mientras coloca la canasta de manzanas sobre el buro que esta alado de la cama de su padre y se sienta en la silla que también está a un costado de la cama.

- No.

- Veras… —Raito se rasca su mejilla derecha con uno de sus dedos y sonríe de forma forzada. – Después de que ganaras la última prueba del examen Chunnnin… —Sasuke sonrío con arrogancia, recordando eso, como le partió su madre a toda la bola de desdichados mocosos que le tocaron pelear contra él, ganándoles a todos con facilidad y convirtiéndolo a él en Chunnin. –… y que se te anunciara como ganador, te lanzaste sobre el Kazekage-sama gritándole bien tétricamente un: "Te matare". –Sasuke frunció el seño, ya recordó eso, iba a matar a Gaara después de pasar el examen chunnin, ese bastardo obsesionado con el amor tuvo algo con su mujer, Sakura se lo dio a entender y Kakashi se lo dijo.

- _Sasuke-kun, ¿sabías que Sakura-chian casi se convierte en la primera dama de la arena? Hace unos años ella y Gaara-sama tuvieron una intensa relación cuando mi querida alumna se quedo en la arena por una misión por varios meses... por ahí oí una plática entre Ino y Sakuda donde ella dice que Gaara-sama es todo un salvaje en la cama –_aun recuerda las palabras del hijo de puta que tuvo como sensei, y su sonrisa burlona. Su sangre comenzó a hervir y su sharingan apareció haciendo que Raito marque más su sonrisa nerviosa. –_Entonces el estúpido de Gaara fue quien me dejo así. No pensé que el cabrón fuera tan fuerte, aunque es normal después de todo es el Kazekage, pero seguro si mate al hijo de puta. –_una sonrisa espeluznante adorna su rostro. – ¿Y? ¿Lo mate? –aunque ya sepa que fue así quieren que se lo aseguren.

- De hecho no lograste ni acercártele. –Raito desvía su mirada nervioso y Sasuke ensancha los ojos indignado. –Mamá se interpuso antes de que llegaras a Gaara-sama y te empezó a golpear de forma brutal. Fue algo muy traumático para todo el público ver como mamá te golpea rompiéndote todos los huesos mientras grita insultos hacia ti, reclamándote por atacar al Kazekage frente a casi toda la aldea y tu ni metías manos, solo le gritabas un: "Cálmate mujer violenta, solo quiero matar a ese hijo de puta". Eso hacía que mamá te golpeara con más fuerza, después de entre el público salió la abuela Tsunade quien comenzó a ayudar a mamá a darte una paliza reclamándote por irte y haber dejado a su alumna preñada. –Raito marca más su sonrisa ahora ya todo el mundo sabe quién es su padre, y vaya forma de enterarse. –Cuando se metió la abuela gritaste cosas como que no se meta o sino la matas, eso hizo enfurecer mas ambas, mamá comenzó a golpearte más brutalmente por atreverte a amenazar a su maestra y la abuela Tsunade comenzó a golpearte más brutalmente por amenazarla.

Ahora Sasuke tiene la mirada perdida, ya recuerda porque su cerebro bloqueo eso, no solo fue humillado frente a toda la aldea por esas dos mujeres, sino que ambas le dieron la paliza de su vida, esa que casi lo mata y él sin meter manos para no lastimar a su molestia personal, con la rubia hubiera metido mano para de perdido alejarla, pero digamos que cuando entro a golpearlo ya tenía él sus extremidades hechas aserrín.

- Tía Kaori y tía Anko comenzaron a echarles animo a mamá y la abuela Tsunade, supongo tía Yukiko se hubiera unido si hubiera ido. Tío Kakashi, tío Suigetsu y tío Naruto disfrutaban el espectáculo…

- _Hijos de puta, me lo imagine. –_una vena se hincha en la frente de Sasuke.

- … yo intente parar a mamá y a la abuela pero tío Kakashi me retuvo con una llave de lucha diciéndome que solo disfrute el espectáculo. –Raito lo mira apenado, enserio él intento ir a ayudarlo o por lo menos a sacarlo de ahí pero su tío lo retuvo fuerte, ahí traumándolo, haciéndolo ver como medio matan a su padre.

- _Doblemente hijo de puta. –_la vena en la frente de Sasuke se marca más. –Comprendo. –Sasuke le dedico una mirada como dándole a entender que no lo culpa por eso.

- Ya cuando vieron que no pensaban parar y en verdad pretendían matarte. Fue ahí cuando tío Kakashi y tío Naruto intervinieron, les costó mucho retenerlas con la llave de lucha que le hacían, por lo que tío Naruto pidió ayuda a Gaara-sama…

- _Maldito tomate podrido, seguro ese hijo de puta fue uno de los tantos que disfruto ver cómo me molían a golpes. Si el maldito Hyuga estaba ahí seguro fue otro. Ambos esperando que me maten para poder quedarse con mi molestia. –_Sasuke gruñe furioso imaginándose la sonrisa y mirada burlona de esos dos al ver como lo matan.

- … entonces Gaara-sama retuvo con su arena a ambas, pero como si estuvieran poseídas se deshicieron con facilidad del agarre de la arena…

- _Seguro el puto de Gaara hizo débil el agarre a propósito. –_Sasuke se muestra más sombrío, si antes lo pensaba ahora lo asegura: ese hijo de puta lo quería muerto para quedarse con su molestia.

- …así que tío Kakashi le pidió ayuda al tío Shikamaru, quien con su jutsu de sombras logro retenerlas, aunque se veía lo mucho que se le dificultaba debido a que ambas estaban poseídas por la furia. Por lo que tío Naruto calmo a las fieras diciéndole que no son dignas de mancharse sus lindas manos con tu sucia sangre y eso las retuvo.

- _Maldito dobe hijo de puta. –_Sasuke gruño furioso.

- Padre, entiendo hasta cierto punto que te hayas enfurecido porque Gaara-sama tuvo una relación con mamá. –Sasuke gruñe como perro rabioso. –Pero lo que hiciste estuvo mal. Atacaste al kazekage de la arena frente a todos. Que un shinobi de konoha ataque al kazekage se considera alta traición. Cuando le pregunte a mamá la razón del porque te ataco en primer lugar me dijo que su misión era proteger al Kazekage de quien sea, que lo que hiciste pudo provocar una guerra entre naciones. O si el Kazekage lo hubiera exigido tu cabeza como forma de arreglar la ofensa y así no llegar a la guerra. –le dice con reproche. –Mamá te culpa por ser el causante de que casi se rompa ese acuerdo de paz que konoha y la arena han tenido por años. Y esta muy enojada contigo.

- Tks… —Sasuke ladea el rostro a lado contrario de donde está su hijo. –Ese pendejo merecía la muerte por poner sus ojos y manos en tu madre. Que lo mate cause una guerra es algo que me viene valiendo madre. Además mi intento de ataque no hubiera causando nada de igual forma. Ese tomate podrido es tan amigo de Naruto que jamás haría nada en contra de la aldea o en mi contra.

- Pues sí, mamá dijo que gracias a que Gaara-sama es tan noble él mismo pidió que no se te castigue y dijo que no toma como ofensa lo que paso, que de hecho le divirtió…

- _¿Cómo no le va a divertir si el hijo de puta vio como me humillan dos mujeres que para joder casi me matan? –_Sasuke gruñe furioso.

- …por otro lado padre eres shinobi de konoha, no está bien que pongas en riesgo la paz de la aldea por el simple hecho de estar celoso. –Raito lo mira molesto y Sasuke lo mira de reojo. –En una guerra sufre mucha gente y mueren inocentes, que sea causada por unos irracionales celos está muy mal. –dice con decepción y Sasuke sintió un flechazo en el pecho. –Y ya te he dicho que no tienes motivos para ponerte celoso o enojarte porque mamá tuvo romances cuando tú no estuviste aquí. En primer lugar tú nos abandonaste, que ella haya seguido con su vida sin ti es tu culpa. –Raito lo apunta de forma acusadora, mirándolo con reproche y Sasuke sintió que le atravesaban el corazón, el oir eso viniendo de su hijo es muy doloroso.—Espero recapacites sobre tus errores. –Raito se pone de pie y sale de la habitación a paso firme y marcado.

- _¿Qué no se supone que yo soy el que debería regañarlo? ¿Cómo es que mi hijo termina dándome sermones? ¿Qué no se supone que el inmaduro debería ser él? –_Sasuke baja la cabeza siendo rodeado por un aura sombría, su hijo, su único aliado en esta aldea done todos lo joden, su retoño que le da consejos y siempre lo anda ayudando está enojado con él, y para joderle más Sakura seguro lo está aun mas. –_La vida me está caro duro mis errores. –_Sasukle suelta un profundo suspiro.

* * *

><p>- <em>Tal vez fui muy cruel con papá. Pero es que me enoja que le valga que la aldea pueda perder su paz y termine en guerra con otra nación. No solo eso afecta a inocentes sino que mamá y él son shonobis que seguro estarían en primera fila peleando en esa guerra contra enemigos fuertes… sus vidas correrían más riesgo del que corren frecuentemente en sus misiones. –<em>Raito esta recargando su espalda en la puerta de la habitación donde está su padre, su cabeza la tiene inclinada hacia abajo haciendo que su cabello le tape parte de la cara y sus manos las tiene escondidas tras su espalda. –_oto-san baka. _

* * *

><p>- ¿Iras de misión? –pregunta Yukiko con reproche.<p>

La pelinegra esta recostada en la cama, viste una playera de Kakashi y un short de licra color negro, su cabello lo tiene trenzado hacia un lado dejando caer algunos cortos mechones sobre sus mejillas.

- Si. Será una misión fácil, solo me tomara un día o dos a lo mucho. –explica aflojerado mientras se coloca el uniforme ANBU.

- ¿Si es tan fácil porque vas tú? –Yukiko se muestra molesta.

- Am… porque soy uno de los ANBU en quien más confía Naruto y aunque esta misión no sea difícil es de suma importancia para la aldea. –Kakashi se encoge de hombros con indiferencia, ahora esta acomodándose las armas.

- ¿Y piensas dejarme sola? –Yukiko afila su mirada.

- No estarás sola, tu abuela esta aquí. –Kakashi termina de acomodarse las armas y alza la mirada hacia ella. – ¿Qué pasa Yukiko? ¿No quieres que vaya? –Kakashi alza ambas cejas, ella no es así de ponerse caprichosa porque no quiere que vaya de misión, de hecho es la primera vez que hace esos shows, por lo general antes solo le decía que se cuidara o lo seducía para que lo hicieran antes de que fuera dándole una muy grata despedida.

- Me molesta. –Yukiko afila más su mirada. –Yo tengo que estar aquí en esta maldita cama sin moverme mucho. Últimamente si acaso solo salir a caminar de vez en cuando y hacerlo en compañía, cuando tú puedes hacer lo que sea. Yo ya no hago misiones, yo ya no entreno y yo me estoy hartando de esto. –su seño se frunció viéndose furiosa.

- Y yo me he quedado contigo todo lo que puedo, pero también soy ninja y mi obligación es cumplir con las misiones que se me asignan, en especial con las que son a favor de la aldea. –Kakashi también la mira serio.

- Solo lárgate Kakashi… se me han quitado las ganas de verte. –Yukiko se acuesta de lado en la cama, dándole la espalda a él.

- _Últimamente has estado insoportable Yukiko e intento mantenerme tranquilo para no pelear pero me la estas poniendo muy difícil. –_Kakashi se pasa una mano por el rostro de forma exasperada, intentando darse paciencia, entiende que el embarazo le cambia el humor y la hace portarse como no lo haría con normalidad. – _y pensar que apenas tiene siete meses y le faltan dos más… ¡Dame paciencia Dios! –_Kakashi mira el techo con devoción.

El peli-plata toma su máscara ANBU con una de sus manos y con la otra se baja la máscara de tela que cubre parte de su cara. Camina hacia donde esta Yukiko, colocándose al costado de la cama y se inclina dejando su rostro cerca del gran vientre de ella.

- Yuki-kun cuida a mamá por mí. –le dice juguetón al vientre para después besarlo, alzando su mirada hacia el rostro de la pelinegra, esperando que con eso le provoque ternura, verla menos enojada y que por lo menos le dé un beso de despedida, pero suspira con pesadez al notar que lo está ignorando, así ni dejara que él la bese. –Regresare pronto. –aviesa aflojerado, enderezándose para después voltearse y darle la espalda, colocándose ambas mascaras antes de salir por la ventana.

- Idiota. –Yukiko mira por sobre su hombro hacia la ventana, después de que él salió, para después volver a acomodarse. –_tal vez debí decirle que no me he estado sintiendo bien estos días. –_la pelinegra se pone en posición fetal, abrazando su vientre.

* * *

><p>Raito que lleva una canasta con comida para su padre abre la puerta de la habitación donde debería estar su padre, no viéndolo en la cama, solo viendo a una enfermera tender la cama, por lo que se acerca apurado a ella.<p>

- Disculpe, ¿dónde está mi padre? –le pregunta curioso, pensando que tal vez le cambiaron de habitación.

- ¿Hablas de Uchiha-san? –la enfermera se muestra sorprendida, sabía que ese apuesto pelinegro tenía un hijo después de todo fue el chisme que se desato en la aldea, como también que la madre es Haruno Sakura muy conocida en el hospital, pero aun así no evita que sienta lamento al ver que ese apuesto hombre ya esta apartado.

- Si. –Raito asintió.

- Tsunade-sama lo dio de alta. –comenta sobándose la barbilla pensativa.

- ¡Pero si mi papá acaba de despertar y tengo entendido que aun tiene fracturas! –exclama indignado.

- Eso mismo le dije a Tsunade-sama, pero como ella es la directora del hospital dijo que se hace lo que ella dice. –un profundo suspiro sale de los labios de la enfermera.

Raito suspira con pesadez y sale corriendo de la habitación para ir a buscar a Tsunade, quiere saber porque le dio de alta a su padre.

- Es tan mono ese niño. Si ese Uchiha los hace así que me haga uno. –la enfermera mueve su cuerpo de un lado a otro pareciendo gusano, tiene sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su barbilla y sus ojos tienen forma de corazón mirando por donde salió Raito.

Todos los pacientes en la habitación miran a la enfermera como la loca que parece.

* * *

><p>Tsunade se encuentra dentro de su oficina, sentada frente a un banquito. Frente a ella se encuentra Hyuga Neji quien tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.<p>

- Vamos Hyuga, desnúdate para checarte. –ordena para después darle un trago a su botella de sake haciendo sonrojar mas sus mejillas a causa de lo alcoholizada que esta.

- Le repito nuevamente ¿para qué quiere que me desnude? –el tic en la ceja del castaño se marca más.

- Ya te lo dije mocoso, para hacerte un chequeo. –le dice con brusquedad.

- Tsunade-sama es un honor que usted se haya ofrecido a atenderme, después de todo es la directora del hospital, fue la Hokage y es una de las mejores ninjas médicos…

- La mejor. –reclama sonriendo bobalicona por el licor.

- La mejor. – el tic en la ceja de Neji se marca más. –Pero ya le había dicho que no vine a hacerme un chequeo, solo vine a dejar a Lee y a Gai-sensei para que los atiendan. Yo estoy perfectamente bien. Ellos son los que necesitan ser atendidos, después de todo casi se matan con sus raros entrenamientos.

- Nada, nada. Esos dos cejones ya están siendo atendidos por simples enfermeras. Y tú necesitas un chequeo, así que desnúdate. –la rubia lo mira de forma pervertida, no la culpen, el condenado Hyuga se puso bien bueno y ella quiere ver bien qué tanto, y esa molesta ropa estorba.

- No necesito nada Tsunade-sama. Mejor atienda a esos dos. –el tic en Neji se marca más, enserio le está dando miedo esa mujer, si se distrae lo terminara violando. –_ ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan enferma esta mujer? Antes era solo una alcohólica ahora es una alcohólica violadora, eso da miedo. –_el castaño se estremeció, algo le dice que si esa mujer se propone violarlo lo hará, nada mas hay que ver la fuerza que posee.

- Esos dos están muy feos. No son mi tipo, ahí que los vean desnudos las simples enfermeras. –la rubia agita una mano restándole importancia. –Tu estas muy sabrosos Hyuga, así que eres digno de mis cuidados. Ahora desnúdate y hazlo mientras te mueves sensualmente. Quiero un estriptis. –la mirada pervertida de la rubia se marca mas y Neji palidece.

El castaño ya enserio asustado comienza a buscar una vía de escape, la puerta y la ventana están muy lejos, tiene que ser muy rápido y ágil, no debe fallar, un pequeño error y esa mujer lo noquea con algo, y para cuando despierte estará amarrado con grilletes absorbe chakra con esa rubia violándolo.

En eso la puerta se abre para alivio del castaño quien no desaprovecho y corrió hacia esta, pasando alado de Raito.

- ¿Neji-san? –Raito alza ambas cejas no sabiendo si vio bien, es que salió tan rápido.

- Tks… escapo. –la rubia truena los dedos de su mano derecha viéndose decepcionada.

- Abuela. –la llama Raito adentrándose a la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Dime Rai-chan? –la mujer lo mira de forma cariñosa, mirada que solo le dirige a su nieto consentido.

- ¿Por qué le dio de alta a mi padre? –pregunta curioso.

Todo cariño se fue en la mujer que ahora pone mueca de fastidio, ese Uchiha nada mas no le cae. Para empezar es un arrogante creído, es un obsesionado con la venganza, fue alumno de Orochy-marica, y embarazo a su querida alumna para después abandonarla.

- Tu padre vino aquí arrastrándose como la víbora rastrera que es y me exigió darle de alta. –dice con fastidio.

- ¿Y lo hizo? –pregunta sorprendido.

- Si. –la mujer agita su mano con desprecio.

- ¿Por qué? Sabe que no está en condiciones de salir, apenas y ha de poder mantenerse de pie. –exclama preocupado.

- Por mí que se muera la sabandija. Si lo hace fuera del hospital mejor aun, así no me cargo problemas por su culpa. Como el pidió el alta o más bien la exigió me libro de todos problemas, por eso con gusto le firme el alta y se lo pegue en la frente. –la mujer sonrío con sorna, recordando la cara de ese niñato cuando le pego el alta en la frente, lamentándose por no poder hacer nada porque apenas y puede moverse.

Raito suspiro con pesadez.

- Con permiso abuela. –el chico da media vuelta, dispuesto a buscar a su padre, está preocupado por él. –_Si tan solo mamá o la abuela accedieran a mis peticiones de ellas misma sanarle los huesos ya estaría mi padre bien. Pero ninguna quiere, dicen que se lo tiene merecido, a ver si así escarmienta. –_Raito vuelve a suspirar con pesadez.

- ¡Ven a visitar a la abuela pronto! –exclama alzando su mano derecha y agitándola en son de despido, dedicándole una amigable sonrisa.

- Claro abuela. –el chico alza una mano en son de despido y cierra la puerta al salir de la oficina.

- Bueno ahora, cómo hago para que Kiba o Suigetsu vengan… he oído que se pusieron mas buenos que el pan. –la rubia se soba la barbilla pensativa.

* * *

><p>- Yuki-chan te traje algo para desayunar. –la anciana Kaede entra a la habitación de su nieta cargando una bandeja con comida.<p>

Yukiko que sigue acostada en posición fetal y abrazándose el vientre alza su mirada.

- No tengo hambre.

- ¿Cómo que no tienes hambre? En tu estado… —la anciana se corta y la mira preocupada, dejando la bandeja sobre el buro. –Estas muy pálida… ¿te sientes bien? –la mujer posa su mano en la frente de la pelinegra y sus ojos mostraron terror. – ¡Estas muy fría Yukiko, si te sentías mal debiste decirlo, ya te he dicho que no te hagas la valiente, no solo estas poniéndote en riesgo tu! –grita furiosa. – ¿Dónde está ese vago de mierda? –la mujer mira furiosa por todos lados.

- Fue de misión. –la pelinegra frunce el seño, como si algo le doliera.

- ¿Cómo que se fue de misión? ¿Acaso no vio como estabas? ¿No le importo que te sintieras mal? –exclama indignada y furiosa.

- No lo sabía.

- ¡Maldita mocosa imprudente, te he dicho que si te sientes mal lo digas! ¡¿Qué harás si algo les pasa al bebé o a ti?! –Yukiko frunció mas el seño, su abuela tiene razón pero no puede evitarlo, simplemente no está acostumbrada a ser dependiente de los demás. –¿Puedes ponerte de pie? ¡Necesito llevarte al hospital lo más rápido posible, no te vez nada bien!

La pelinegra asintió y con la ayuda de su abuela comenzó a ponerse de pie, aunque su mueca de dolor se marca más.

- Es mejor que me lleves con Sakura, abuela. –le dice seria y su abuela asintió.

* * *

><p>Kakashi con su uniforme y mascara de ANBU va saltando las ramas de los arboles siendo seguido por dos miembros más de su escuadrón. Los cuatro saltan y se deslizan por los arboles siendo lo más silenciosos, y más sigilosos.<p>

- _Yukiko se veía algo pálida desde la mañana… tal vez debí quedarme con ella. –_el peli-plata frunce el seño, siente una opresión en el pecho de preocupación.

* * *

><p>- Estúpida vieja, estúpida aldea, estúpido dobe, estúpido Kakashi, estúpido Gaara… —Sasuke sigue murmurando insultos mientras camina por las calles de la aldea, ayudándose con unas muletas.<p>

Ahora ya sabe sus daños, tiene costillas rotas y fracturado el tobillo derecho, todo el cuerpo le duele a horrores. Sakura había accedido a usar su chakra para curarle los huesos quebrados de los brazos, las de una pierna para que pueda usar muletas—_en un supuesto acto de compasión—_ y algunas costillas solo para que no muera, había oído eso de una enfermera y que si no le curó las demás es porque quería que sufriera cuando despertara y vaya que lo está haciendo, le duele tanto todo, de hecho si pudieran hasta los pelos le dolerían.

Todos los aldeanos lo miran curioso y algunos burlones, muchos de ahí vieron quienes y como lo dejaron así, pero todos son lo suficiente cuerdos como para alejarse de él, esa aura asesina, expresión sombría y mirada asesina con sharingan les dice que nada mas le obstruyan el paso y los matara.

- ¡Papá!

El Uchiha se detiene y voltea sobre su hombro hacia atrás viendo a Raito saltar desde un tejado hacia él, cayendo enfrente por lo que posa su vista al frente.

- ¿Por qué exigiste tu alta? –el niño lo mira con reproche.

- Porque no me dejaban salir sin ella. –Sasuke chasquea la lengua, con esas malditas muletas y huesos fracturados le es difícil escaparse sin que esas malditas enfermeras logren retenerlo.

- Pero aun no estás bien, necesitas estar en el hospital para que te recuperes más pronto.

- No me gustan los hospitales. –Sasuke ladea su rostro a un lado pareciendo un niño berrinchudo y Raito suspira con pesadez.

- A mí tampoco me gustan, pero es necesario permanecer ahí para que tus heridas sanen pronto. –Raito le habla más calmado, esperando hacerlo así entrar en razón.

- Tu madre me hizo esto así que iré a exigirle que me cure ella misma, tiene que hacerse responsable. –le dice con firmeza.

- Papá solo lograras que peleen nuevamente. –Raito vuelve a suspirar con pesadez. –Enserio parece como si no fueras feliz sino peleas con mamá. Eres un masoquista.

- Hmn. –Sasuke comienza a caminar con ayuda de las muletas, pasando alado de su hijo. –_Peleando con ella es la única forma de llamar su atención ahora. –_Sasuke frunce su seño sintiéndose frustrado y Raito vuelve a suspirar mostrándose cansado, comenzando a caminar, dándole alcance y yendo a su lado.

- ¿Te cuento un secreto? –Raito entrelaza sus manos en su espalda y se inclina levemente para mirarle el rostro con diversión.

- Hmn. –Sasuke lo mira de reojo.

- Aunque mamá diga que no le importa como estas y que si estas así es porque te lo buscaste… —Sasuke frunce el seño indignado. –Todos los días va al hospital con el pretexto de hacerme regresar a casa, pero yo sé que es pretexto, en verdad va a ver como estas, puedo ver su preocupación en los ojos. –comenta divertido.

- Hmn. –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida, sintiendo su humor mejorar con eso. –_Ya decía yo que aun te preocupas por mi molestia._

- Nada mas no le digas nada o me harás ver como un chismoso. –Raito le guiña un ojo de forma cómplice.

- No diré nada. –le dice con indiferencia regresando su vista al frente y Raito sonríe de oreja a oreja, vio como solo saber eso le mejoro el humor a su padre, por lo que es feliz con eso así que se enderezo y regreso su vista al frente.

- ¡Raito-kun!

El niño voltea al oír la voz de la anciana Kaede, viéndola a ella ayudar a Yukiko a caminar.

- ¡Tía Yukiko, anciana Kaede! –Raito preocupado corre hacia ellas, noto lo palida que esta la pelinegra.

Ambas mujeres se detienen y alzan la mirada, viendo como el niño se detiene frente a ellas.

- ¿Estás bien tía? –Raito se acerca a ella, colocándose a su otro lado para ayudarla a caminar.

- ¿Tu madre está en casa? Necesito que revise a Yukiko. –la anciana mira al niño, viéndose algo preocupada.

- Si… a esta hora debe ya haber llegado del entrenamiento. –aclara serio.

- Bien… ayúdame a llevarla, no puede caminar bien. –le pide la anciana y el niño asintió mientras Yukiko marca más su mueca de dolor, no puede ni hablar a causa de este.

- Lo mejor es que ya no la hagan caminar. –Sasuke que había llegado a ellos se detiene enfrente, apoyándose con sus muletas y los demás alzan la mirada hacia él.

Sasuke apunta con la mirada hacia las piernas de la pelinegra haciendo que los tres dirijan su mirada a estas viendo entre sorprendidos y asustados como de estas escurre sangre que va saliendo del sexo de la pelinegra, de hecho el short esta casi empapado con ella. Yukiko se sorprendió porque no la había sentido, tal vez porque el dolor era muy fuerte no sintió que la sangre le escurría, el ver como sangra hizo que sintiera terror.

- Raito llévala cargando con tu madre. –ordena Sasuke al ver como esos tres no reaccionan. –e intenta ser cuidadoso. –Sasuke frunció el seño, es la mujer de su sensei, si le pasa algo este estará afectado y por muy maldito que sea con él pues sigue siendo aquel hombre que le enseño tanto cuando niño.

Raito asintió, y a pesar de ser más pequeño tiene entrenamiento, cargar a alguien más grande que él no se le dificulta. Así que cargo estilo princesa a la pelinegra y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

- ¿Dónde está Kakashi? –el pelinegro mira serio a la anciana que preocupada se disponía a seguir a su paso a Raito.

- Ese maldito vago se fue a una misión. –dice molesta.

- Debería mejor ir a la torre hokage a decirle a Naruto que lo busque o que por lo menos le pase el recado de que su mujer está mal. –Sasuke comenzó a caminar con ayuda de las muletas, dirigiéndose a la casa de Sakura.

La anciana chasqueo la lengua, quiere ir con su nieta, está preocupada, pero ese pelinegro tiene razón, además por lo que ve, que ese apenas y puede caminar, no podría llegar a la torre hokage ni en un día entero, así que es mejor ir ella misma que pedirle a ese pelinegro que lo haga.

* * *

><p>- ¡Enserio Yukiko que eres una pendeja de primera! –grita furiosa Sakura que con la ayuda de su hijo acuesta a la pelinegra sobre la cama de la peli-rosa. – ¡Si te sentías mal debiste venir mucho antes no esperar a que los demás te traigan! ¡¿Estas consiente que ahora no solo estas poniendo tu vida en riesgo?! ¡También la de tu hijo, estúpida!<p>

- Lo sé… no tienes que repetírmelo, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a depender de los demás… no es como pedir ayuda. –dice entre dientes, marcando mas su mueca de dolor.

- Estúpida. –Sakura le levanta la blusa descubriendo su vientre y Raito sse queda ahí parado sin saber que mas hacer viendo como su madre coloca las mano envueltas en chakra en el vientre de ella de la pelinegra.

Sakura frunció el seño, y Yukiko que tiene sus ojos entrecerrados lo noto.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Raito ve al hospital y trae a Tsunade-shishou. Dile que necesito su ayuda con urgencia, explícale la situación. –el niño asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación.

- ¿Qué cojones pasa Sakura? –Yukiko se exalta un poco, viéndose asustada. – ¿Mi hijo está bien?

- Por ahora lo está. Pero tenemos que adelantar el parto… tendremos que abrirte para poder sacar al bebé, no podemos esperar a provocarte dolores de parto ni a que des a luz de forma natural. –Sakura se muestra seria.

- ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer, solo sálvalos! –le grita mostrándose más asustada.

- Eso pensaba hacer. – responde con seriedad.

* * *

><p>Sasuke apenas va llegando a la casa de la peli-rosa cuando su hijo va saliendo, haciendo que se topen en la entrada.<p>

- ¿Qué pasa? –Sasuke alza ambas cejas al ver a su hijo todo apurado.

- ¡Mamá necesita ayuda de la abuela Tsunade!… ¡para que este solicitando ayuda es porque tía esta grave! –explica asustado para después salir corriendo de ahí.

- _A Kakashi le va a dar. –_Sasuke mira el techo y frunce el seño.

* * *

><p>Naruto está sentado tras su escritorio, tiene sus codos apoyados en este y manos entrelazadas. Su expresión muestra seriedad y frente a él está de pie un ANBU con máscara de águila y larga cabellera castaña en una coleta alta.<p>

- Confió en ti. Avísale la situación y dile que tú tomaras su lugar. –ordena con seriedad el rubio.

- ¿Seguro? –el ANBU se quita la máscara, dejando ver el rostro de Neji que se muestra tranquilo. –Él sabrá quien soy. Con eso de que no me traga capaz ni siquiera quiera oírme.

- Él es alguien inteligente. Si vas sabrá que es porque tienes un mensaje para él y por muy mal que le caigas te escuchara. Así que solo ve.

Naji asintió y se volvió a colocar la máscara para después desaparecer de ahí en una nube de humo.

- ¡Shizune-nee-chan saldré por unas horas! –el rubio se pone de pie y corre hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p>Kaori va entrando a la casa de Sakura cargando una canasta llena de víveres. Alza curiosa ambas cejas al ver a Sasuke sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala con su hijo alado el cual se ve muy nervioso.<p>

- _Al fin despertó el Uchiha de la paliza que le dieron… vaya que tiene resistencia y valor por estar en la casa de la mujer que lo dejo así. –_Kaori sonríe divertida y Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada, puede notar ese brillo burlón en los ojos de ella. – ¿Sakura está en la cocina Raito-chan? –pregunta curiosa mirando al niño.

- No. Está en su habitación junto con la abuela Tsunade. –Kaori alza ambas cejas con curiosidad. –tía Yukiko se puso mal.

- Iré a ver en que puedo ayudar. –dice rápidamente mostrándose preocupada.

* * *

><p>Kakashi se detiene en la siguiente rama a la que salta haciendo que sus demás ANBU lo imiten en la rama de los arboles de atrás. El peli-plata voltea todo su cuerpo hacia atrás, un par de minutos después un ANBU pasó en medio de los otros dos y salto quedando de pie en la rama donde esta Kakashi, para después extenderle un pergamino.<p>

Kakashi abre el pergamino y al leerlo su ojo se ensancho bajo la máscara.

- Te lo encargo. –el peli-plata saca un par de pergaminos mas de entre sus ropas y se los entrega a Neji quien asintió después de tomarlos.

Sin más Kakashi emprendió camino de regreso a la aldea.

* * *

><p>Naruto se encuentra en la entrada de la aldea, tiene sus brazos cruzados y golpetea el suelo con la punta de su pie derecho, se le ve impaciente. Un par de minutos mas Kakashi—<em>aun con la máscara ANBU—<em> cayo de pie frente a él, dejando ver que llego saltando.

- ¿Qué le paso a Yukiko? –su tono de voz dejo ver preocupación.

- Como me dijo la vieja Kaede es que ella se sentía mal, intento llevarla a casa de Sakura-chan pero en el camino tuvo un sangrado. Se toparon a Rai-chan y al teme en el camino y Rai-chan los ayudo a llevarla. Ahorita deben estar en casa de Sakura-chan. –informa con seriedad el rubio.

- ¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

- Como unas cinco horas. –el rubio chasquea la lengua. –Pensaba irme a esperarte haya, pero decidí mejor hacerlo aquí.

- Vamos. –Kakashi comenzó a correr y el rubio le siguió.

* * *

><p>En la sala de la casa de Sakura se encuentran Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi y Raito. El que demuestra verse más nervioso es Raito, los demás se mantienen tranquilos aunque Sasuke así se siente los otros dos no. El rubio está preocupado, después de todo conoce a Yukiko además por su sensei sabe que si algo le pasa él saldrá muy afectado.<p>

Kakashi aun sigue con el uniforme aunque ya no trae la máscara. Su rostro puede mostrar tranquilidad pero el cómo aprieta sus puños con fuerza es muestra física de que se siente frustrado y preocupado, clara muestra de ello es que ni siquiera está leyendo su novela. Solo está ahí sentado esperando impaciente que le digan algo. Lleva horas ahí, sentado, sin hacer nada y eso le hace sentir imponente, pero sabe que no puede hacer nada.

Kaori y Kaede están ayudando en lo que pueden a Tsunade y Sakura.

Después de un rato se oyó un potente llanto haciendo que Kakashi se sobresalte y seguido de ese se oyó otro más acompañar al anterior.

- ¡Oiga sensei ya nació! –exclama el rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mirando a su sensei que mira al frente con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Acaso se oyeron dos llantos? –Sasuke alza ambas cejas mirando a su hijo que asintió mostrándose curioso.

- ¿Sensei? –el rubio le pasa una mano enfrente de la cara a su sensei no viéndolo reaccionar, ni siquiera la pupila se le movió cuando le paso la mano al frente. – ¡Despierte sensei que su raro hijo con dos llantos nació dattebayo! –exclama sonriendo divertido, dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda a Kakashi haciendo que este se vaya hacia adelante, sino hubiera estado sentado seguro se va de hocico.

Sasuke alza ambas cejas y Raito se muestra sorprendido, es la primera vez que agarran a Kakashi desprevenido.

Kakashi ya reaccionando se puso de pie de golpe y corrió hacia las escaleras.

- No importa si eres el más calmado del mundo, cuando nace tu hijo te apendejas. –el rubio asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo, mostrándose divertido haciendo que a los otros dos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

><p>Kakashi está por llegar a la puerta cuando esta se abre dejando ver a Sakura que se sorprendió al igual que él al verlo. Sakura cerró la puerta tras de sí y le sonrío levemente.<p>

- ¡Felicidades sensei tuvo gemelos! –Sakura le sonríe divertida y Kakashi ensancha más su ojo. –Son dos lindos varones.

- _Ya veo la gran panza. –_Kakashi parpadea aun incrédulo, no le cae todavía la noticia. –¿Cómo están?

- Los bebés están muy bien, a pesar de nacer prematuros están en perfectas condiciones. En este momento la anciana Kaede junto con Kaori los están limpiando…

- ¿Y Yukiko? ¿Cómo esta ella?

- Ella perdió mucha sangre ya que no fue un parto normal, pero todo salió bien. Ella esta inconsciente por la anestesia y la pérdida de sangre. No creo que despierte ahorita y tal vez ante lo débil que esta no lo hará por varias horas sino es que hasta días. Como no fue parto normal tardara mas en recuperarse, lo mejor es que se quede aquí varios días así yo la revisare, o si quieres podemos llevarla al hospital, pero ahorita no la podemos mover…

- Es mejor aquí. –Kakashi le sonríe levemente, siente más seguridad estando Yukiko cerca de la mejor ninja medico del mundo shinobi.

- Entiendo. Tsunade-shishou me está ayudando a hacerle un chequeo a los niños para asegurarnos, cuando terminemos de limpiar todo y con los chequeos podrá verlos sensei… si salí antes es porque supuse que al oír el llanto vendría corriendo y querría entrar. –comenta divertida y Kakashi se rasca la nuca. –Bueno… deje voy a ayudar. –Sakura da media vuelta para adentrarse a la habitación.

- Sakura. –la peli-rosa detiene su acción de tomar su perilla y voltea a verlo curiosa. –Gracias. –Kakashi le sonríe amigable y ella le sonríe de la misma forma en respuesta.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué pasa sensei? ¿Ya los vio? ¿Cómo se encuentran Yukiko y su hijo? ¿Qué fue? –el rubio se pone de pie y mira curioso a Kakashi que se va acercando tranquilo hacia ellos.<p>

- No pasa nada, no los he visto, se encuentran bien y fueron niños. –responde todas sus preguntas de forma perezosa.

- _A este no se le quita lo perezoso ni porque acaba de nacer su hijo. –_Sasuke entrecierra sus ojos hacia él.

- ¿Fueron? –Raito alza ambas cejas curioso.

- Am… si. Fueron gemelos. –Kakashi sonríe de forma socarrona ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás. – ¿Cómo la ven? Soy tan genial que le hice dos a Yukiko de una sola vez. –Kakashi los mira como si fueran simples mortales, que de hecho lo son, pero ahora él se cree una Deidad. – ¿Cuántos les hicieron a sus mujeres su primera vez? –pregunta con burla y sus dos alumnos fruncen el seño mientras a Raito le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Superen eso mocosos. –Kakashi sonríe con mofa bajo su máscara.

- _Que empiece teniendo gemelos le subió más el ego. –_Sasuke y Naruto entrecierran su mirada hacia él.

- _¡Le haré trillizos a Hinata-chan porque se los hago dattebayo! _–una potente aura de batalla rodea al rubio a quien sus ojos le llamean con la llama de la decisión.

- _Le haré hasta quintillizos a Sakura porque se los hago._ –Sasuke es rodeado por su potente aura de batalla mientras sus ojos brillan con la llama de la decisión al igual que el rubio.

Kakashi sonríe de forma socarrona como si imaginara lo que piensan sus alumnos. Raito se aleja considerablemente de ellos mientras una gran gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Sakura que por algunos días será la de Yukiko, se encuentra la pelinegra acostada boca arriba en la cama, con sus ojos cerrados y expresión relajada. A su lado, acostado de lado hacia ella se encuentra Kakashi quien la mira tranquilo mientras con una de sus manos juguetea con su cabello.<p>

Al costado derecho de la cama están dos pequeñas cunas, las cuales fueron llevadas ahí por petición de la vieja Kaede, para que sus nietos tengan donde acostarse mientras están ahí de colados con Sakura. Aunque nada mas tenían una cuna, Kakashi se vio obligado por la vieja a comprar otra igual.

- _Ya agarro algo de color. Se ve que se está recuperando. –_los ojos de Kakashi se cierran en señal de estar sonriendo.

Un leve gimoteo femenino hace que abra sus ojos viendo como la pelinegra hace muecas de estarse despertando. La vio abrir los ojos, y parpadear un poco, entonces la mirada de ella se topo con la de él.

- ¿Por qué siento como si me hubieran molido a golpes en una pelea? –fue lo primero que dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor y Kakashi rio entre dientes.

- Tengo entendido te abrieron para sacar a nuestros hijos, eso debe ser el motivo. –comenta con diversión y Yukiko ensancha los ojos recordándolo.

- Espera… ¿dijiste nuestros hijos? ¿acaso no fue uno? –Yukiko intenta pararse pero desistió haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir esa punzada de dolor en el vientre.

- ¿Qué parte del te abrieron no entendiste mujer? –pregunta con reproche, ayudándola a sentarla con cuidado, haciendo que recargue su espalda en la cabecera. –Y no, no fue uno, fueron dos, gemelos de hecho. Esa es la razón por la que tuvieras una panza más grande de lo normal. –comenta con tranquilidad como si hablara del clima, pero recordando lo sensible que se pone cuando le dicen lo gorda que esta o estaba la mira algo nervioso viéndola aun sorprendida por la noticia, como si aun no la digiriera y la entiende, el tardo varios minutos en hacerlo.

- Vaya… dos. Ahora entiendo porque mi panza era enorme. –una sonrisa divertida adorno su rostro y Kakashi alzo ambas cejas al oírla hablar ella misma de su gran panza.

- _Ahora que no está embarazada mi Yuki-chan vuelve a ser la misma vale madre de siempre. –_un aura brillante rodea a Kakashi ya ve cercanas sus fogosas sesiones de sexo con ella, si, aun no le ha levantado el castigo, espera que ya que no está embarazada y con hormonas que la hacen más sensible ahora se lo levante.

- ¡Quiero verlos!—exclama ansiosa, sacando a Kakashi de sus pensamientos.

- Hay que admitir que nos salen muy monos. –Kakashi se pone de pie sonriendo divertido. –Además deberías de estar orgullosa de mí, no solo te hago hijos hermosos sino que te hago dos de un jalón. Soy todo un semental.

- Ya. –Yukiko ríe entre dientes, mostrándose divertida.

La pelinegra mira como Kakashi se acerca a una de las cunas y saca a uno de los gemelos tomándolo con cuidado. Al alzarse dejo ver a un pequeño bebé con un mameluco azul y cabello plata.

- Te presento a Yuki-kun, es el mayor. Sakura comento que un par de minutos de diferencia. –comenta acercándose y posando al niño en los brazos de ella, quien lo toma con cuidado.

La pelinegra mira al niño, Kakashi sonrío levemente, es la primera vez que la ve mostrarse enternecida por un infante, después de todo es su propio hijo.

Yukiko observa maravillada cada detalle de su hijo, es hermoso, tiene la piel clara como ella, pero se parece demasiado a Kakashi, solo que sus facciones son infantiles y angelicales, pero de ahí hasta el cabello de él saco.

Kakashi fue por el otro niño a quien cargo con absoluto cuidado también mostrando su cabeza poblada con cabello plata y vistiendo un mameluco azul. Kakashi se sentó alado de ella, teniendo al menor en brazos.

- Y este es Sakumo-kun, el menor. –le dice sonriendo divertido.

Yukiko voltea para ver al otro niño, comprobando que efectivamente son gemelos, están casi iguales. No sabe si es porque es su madre pero ella puede ver pequeños detallitos que los hacen diferentes, como por ejemplo, aunque sea leve Yuki tiene un tono de piel más claro que el de Sakumo.

- Veo que elegiste los nombres. –Yukiko lo mira divertida.

- Si no te gustan aun los podemos cambiar. –con una de sus manos Kakashi se rasca la nuca y su ojo se cierra en señal de estar sonriendo.

- Me agradan, les queda. –comenta encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia, pero al sentir al niño removerse en sus brazos baja la mirada viéndolo hacer puchero.

- Oh… ya está por despertar. Aunque son dormilones despiertan solo para comer y cuando lo hacen lloran… Sakura dijo que cuando despiertes sería bueno que comenzaras a alimentarlos tu misma. Mientras estabas inconsciente se les dio leche de formula, pero según Sakura la materna es la mejor, los fortalece mas. –comenta pensativo. –Aprovecha que cinco minutos después se despierta Sakumo pendiendo comida también. –Kakashi le sonríe divertido y Yukiko ensancha los ojos, si alimenta a ambos a la vez se verá rara y supone que se sentirá rara.

Así que siguiendo su consejo decidió apurarse y darle de comer, esperanzada porque termine antes de que despierte el otro. La pelinegra se descubrió uno de sus senos y como si el bebé supiera con sus labios lo busco, y al instante comenzó a comer, abriendo sus ojitos, poniendo su mirada en Yukiko que ensancho los ojos sorprendida.

- ¡Tiene mis ojos! –exclama emocionada viendo esos grandes ojos amatista.

- Si. Los abrieron ayer y descubrí eso. –comenta divertido.

- ¿Sakumo también? –Yukiko lo voltea a ver curiosa notando que aun sigue dormido.

- Si, también. –Kakashi no borra su sonrisa.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

- Tres días.

La pelinegra ensancha los ojos sorprendida, no pensó que haya estado inconsciente tanto tiempo.

- Te quedaras aquí en casa de Sakura unos días más. Tu abuela viene después de cerrar la panadería, esta toda alocada con sus nietos. –comenta divertido. –Siempre grita lo lindos que son y ella asegura que no se parecen en nada a mi más que el cabello.

- Están idénticos a ti. –comenta divertida.

- Déjala, está en estado de negación. Es un golpe duro que sus dos nietos consentidos se parezcan a mi… aunque por otro lado ella no ha visto mi rostro así que supongo que no sabe bien si se parecen a mi –comenta pensativo.

- Buen punto. –Yukiko se muestra divertida.

Kakashi también le sonríe, para después con una de sus manos bajarse la máscara e inclinar su rostro hacia ella besándole de pico los labios, al separarse le sonríe de oreja a oreja, divirtiéndola.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja kakashi ya tuvo sus gemelos**

**la vdd pobre sasuke, sin duda sta pagando duro las ke hizo en le pasado**

**y esa tsunade ya se le pego lo perve de jiraiya jajaja ese neji de la ke se salvo XD**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	22. La prueba

**La prueba**

Ha pasado un mes desde que Kakashi es padre. En este momento el peli-plata se encuentra sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol leyendo su preciada novela. Unos metros frente a él se encuentran Sasuke y Naruto a unos metros frente al otro, mirándose retadores. Alado de Kakashi está sentado Raito, mirando con atención a su padre y tío, viéndose ansioso.

Sasuke se toca el hombro derecho haciendo moviendo su brazo en forma circular. Finalmente consigo hacer que Sakura le sane sus huesos, o de ser diferente aun estaría en muletas, los huesos por si solos no son tan fáciles de curar, llevan su tiempo. Y bueno, si Sakura accedió es porque la verdad se canso de discutir con él sobre el tema.

- _Diez días mas y acaba la cuarentena de Yuki-chan… solo diez días mas y ella tal vez me levante el castigo. –_Kakashi suelta un profundo suspiro mostrando pesar.

- Espero no me decepciones dobe. Tengo un mes sin entrenar. Necesito un verdadero combate ahora. –Sasuke mira retador al rubio.

- Con ese mes sin entrenar espero no ser yo el decepcionado teme. Ojala me des una buena pelea, un mes estando sin hacer nada te debió oxidar. –el rubio lo mira retador también.

- ¡Ja! Yo no me oxido dobe. –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida viéndose altanero.

- Eso espero. Quiero probar mi nueva técnica contigo. –el rubio sonríe de forma zorruna.

- _¿Nueva técnica? –_Sasuke alza ambas cejas mostrando interés.

- ¿Listo para verla? –el rubio amplia su sonrisa.

- Veamos que tienes. –sin borrar su sonrisa el pelinegro se pone en guardia, listo para lo que sea y sintiéndose ansioso, no solo tendrá un buen combate después de un mes sino que vera una nueva técnica del dobe, eso lo emociona, el solo pensar que se las ingeniara para contrarrestar esa técnica eleva su adrenalina.

Naruto une sus manos en un puño, dejando alzados sus dedos pulgar y el índice los cuales tiene unidos, colocándolos frente a su barbilla.

- ¡Sakura-sexy-no-jutsu! –al instante una nube de humo lo rodeo y Sasuke en el momento que él dijo "Sakura-sexy" juntos le dio un muy mal presentimientos, razón por la que ahora tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

El humo dejo de rodear al rubio que ya no es rubio, de hecho es peli-rosa, ¡así es!, Naruto esta convertido en Sakura, teniendo una pose muy provocativa y estando completamente desnuda, es como su sexy no jutsu, solo que es con el físico de Sakura.

- ¡Oh! –exclama Kakashi viendo con su ojito feliz a su alumno, tiene que admitir que su alumna tiene muy buen cuerpo.

- ¡Tío Naruto! –exclama indignado Raito, tapándose sus ojos y estando completamente sonrojado.

- _Conociendo al dobe… ¡¿CÓMO COJONES NO IMAGINE QUE SALDRIA CON UNA PENDEJADA ASI Y NO SE TOMARIA ESTO ENSERIO?!—_un aura tétrica rodea a Sasuke que tiene expresión sombría, expresión que daría miedo a no ser por ese intenso derrame nasal, no lo culpen aunque sepa que es Naruto, el puto esta transformado en Sakura, en SU Sakura completamente desnuda.

- ¿Qué opinas teme? ¿Te gusto mi técnica? –pregunta de forma orgásmica el rubio, guiñándole un ojo, hasta la voz hizo para que le salga como Sakura intensificando el derrame nasal de Sasuke.

- Te mato. –dice tétrico llevándose una mano a la nariz.

- ¿Ah? –el rubio lo mira sin entender.

- ¡Te mato maldito dobe hijo de puta! –grita fuera de sí.

- ¿Por qué? Deberías agradecérmelo, es un regalo de mi parte… como le veo lejos que veas así a Sakura-chan te regalo por lo menos la imagen. –coqueto le vuelve a guiñar un ojo.

- ¡Te mato! –fue el grito de guerra de Sasuke quien corre hacia el rubio dispuesto a enterrarle en el culo el chidori que tiene en su mano derecha.

- ¡Atrápame si puedes Sasuke-kun! –grita juguetón, comenzando a correr, huyendo.

- ¡Hijo de puta no salgas corriendo así! ¡Desaste de ese puto jutsu! –grita furioso acelerando su paso para matar a ese mondrigo rubio.

- ¡Jojojojo…! ¡No quiero! –el rubio lleva una mano a su boca, tapando su risa burlona y acelera su paso para no ser atrapado.

- Ya se fueron Raito-kun, puedes destaparte los ojos. –Kakashi posa una mano sobre la cabeza del niño, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, la verdad se hecho un buen taco de ojo gracias al rubio.

- ¿Se fue corriendo convertido en mamá desnuda con mi padre queriéndolo matar? –a Raito se le sombrea la frente de negro.

- Si, y Naruto tomo el camino de la aldea. –Kakashi amplía su sonrisa.

- ¡Espera papá yo te ayudo a matar a mi tío! –grita furioso Raito poniéndose de pie, su tío merece la muerte, el muy maldito va a exponer el cuerpo de su sacrosanta madre desnudo.

- De tal palo tal astilla. –Kakashi se muestra divertido al ver que Raito tiene la misma expresión de psicópata que Sasuke cuando se enoja.

* * *

><p>- Es enserio Juugo, no vayas al hospital… yo casi ni la cuento cuando fui, casi me viola la vieja Tsunade. –exclama aterrado Suigetsu, abrazándose pareciendo virgen ultrajada.<p>

Ambos van caminando por las calles de la aldea y Juugo le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Enserio que si no fuera porque entra a la oficina Shizune ni la cuento. La vieja ya me tenia aprisionado y me estaba agarrando los huevos… esa mujer tiene una fuerza monstruosa. –Suigetsu palideció, enserio que nunca se había sentido tan indefenso y Juugo se le hace más grande la gota de sudor que resbala por su nuca.

- ¡Atrápame si puedes Sasuke-kun! ¡jojojojo…!

Frente a ellos pasa corriendo Sakura desnuda que ríe como loca haciendo que un intenso derrame nasal le dé a ambos.

- ¡Maldito dobe te matare pendejo!

Ahora pasa Sasuke todo tétrico con expresión de psicópata asesino, con chidori en manos y sharingan en ojos.

- ¡Tío esta vez se paso!

Ahora pasa Raito furioso con una expresión igual de sádica a la de su padre, hasta el sharingan trae en los ojos el chamaco.

- ¿Acaso vi bien y paso Sakura desnuda corriendo siendo seguida por Sasuke que dijo matarla llamándola dobe y pendejo, luego le siguió Raito viéndose que también la quería matar? –pregunta incrédulo Suigetsu, limpiándose la sangre de su nariz.

- No creo que ella fuera Sakura-san. Ella no haría algo así. –Juugo también se limpia la nariz, quitando la sangre.

- ¿O una de dos: Sakura se volvió loca o Naruto uso su técnica nueva? –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona, cuando se la enseño enserio que le aplaudió mientras se derrama de la nariz, de hecho por culpa de eso fue al hospital, derramo tanta sangre que quedo débil y el rubio lo aventó ahí, y después casi lo viola la vieja, de solo recordarlo se estremeció.

* * *

><p>- Enserio Shino ya no vayas al hospital. –Kiba que camina a la par que Shino por las calles de la aldea, se abraza a si mismo viéndose ultrajado. –Tsunade-sama casi me viola. –Kiba comienza a llorar y Akamaru que va atrás de él aúlla con lamento. –Si no fuera porque Sakura entro enserio que me viola. –el castaño comenzó a recordar cómo esta él ahí de pie todo desnudo tapándose su compa y mirando asustado a la rubia que está sentada enfrente de él mirándolo como si fuera un suculento pedazo de carne y ordenándole que se quite las manos de su compa, su llanto se intensifico al recordarlo. –Primero me amenaza con que me desnude o si no me revienta los huevos de una patada, y pues lo tuve que hacer, tú sabes que esa mujer es capaz de eso y más. Mi salvadora a la cual le pondré un altar entro y ayudo a que salga de ahí antes de ser ultrajado. –Kiba recuerda con dicha como se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Sakura y él aun tapándose a su compa salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.<p>

Shino le palmea el hombro en son de consuelo, es lo único que se le ocurre hacer para ayudar a su amigo.

- Enserio Shino yo solo había ido ahí por unas vitaminas que toma mi madre, ella me pidió de favor que fuera por ellas, pero jamás pensé estuviera en peligro de ser violado ahí. –Kiba llora con más ganas y su amigo solo puede palmearle el hombro, no sabe que palabras de consuelo debe decir.

- ¡Teme pillín casi me atrapas! ¡jojojojojo…!

Frente a ellos pasa Sakura desnuda corriendo haciendo que a ambos les dé un intenso derrame nasal.

- ¡Maldito Naruto enserio que desearas no haber nacido!

Ahora pasa Sasuke con expresión que hace que cualquiera se zurre del miedo, lástima que el rubio no sea cualquiera.

- ¡Tío deje de correr desnudo con la apariencia de mi mamá!

Ahora pasa Raito realmente furioso, jamás habían visto al niño así, parecía un sádico cediendo de sangre, dándole más parecido con el padre.

- Ese Naruto como ama la adrenalina de ser seguido por un Uchiha dispuesto a matarlo, ahora incluso son dos. –comenta incrédulo Kiba limpiándose la nariz.

- Esos dos refuerzan más sus lazos de amistad. –dice conmovido Shino quien también se limpia su nariz ensangrentada y Kiba lo mira de reojo como el loco que es.

* * *

><p>Naruto sigue corriendo, riendo como loco, pero sus ojos se ensanchan mostrando terror al ver a Sakura caminar de lado contrario muy tranquilamente. El rubio intenta frenar, desaparecer o lo que sea, si Sakura lo ve lo mata. Los pies del rubio patinaron en el suelo, alzando tierra.<p>

El rubio vio en cámara lenta como Sakura alza la mirada, sus ojos se topan con los de él, como lo mira de arriba abajo mientras intenta frenar, como de la sorpresa pasa a la furia poco a poco, para después pasar a esa expresión que le provoca pesadillas.

- ¡NA-RU-TO… ESTÁS MUERTO BAKA!—grita furiosa justo cuando el rubio freno a pocos centímetros de ella.

- Sakura-chan esto tiene una explicación, déjame dártela. –suplica comenzando a llorar.

- ¿CÓMO SI TUVIERA EXPLICACION LOGICA QUE ANDES CORRIENDO DESNUDO CON MI APARIENCIA? –Sakura tétrica se truena los dedos.

- Es una historia graciosa. –el rubio comienza a reír de forma nerviosa y exagerada. –cuando te la cuente veras como te ríes, solo cálmate. Mira ya quite el jutsu. –el rubio desaparece el jutsu pero cuando se disuelve el humo con lo único que se topan sus ojos es con el puño cargado de chakra de su querida amiga.

* * *

><p>Sasuke y Raito corren lo más rápido que pueden, el maldito rubio se había metido al mercado haciendo que lo pierdan de vista por un momento.<p>

- ¡SHANNARO!

Ambos aceleran su paso al oír ese grito de guerra muy conocido siendo gritado por una voz aun más conocida. Al llegar detienen su paso, Sasuke sonríe satisfecho al igual que Raito al ver como Sakura esta moliendo a golpes al rubio que suplica piedad chillando como nenita.

Los aldeanos que están cerca los pasan de largo, ya acostumbrados a esa escena tan común, ósea que Sakura mate a golpes a Naruto es tan normal como que Tsunade lo haga, que Kakashi lea su libro, que Sasuke y Naruto peleen, que Gai y Lee estén corriendo haciendo poses estúpidas gritando el poder de la juventud, etc.

* * *

><p>Acostado en una cama de hospital estando todo enyesado se ve a Naruto, el cual solo se le ven es la nariz, boca y los ojos de los cuales le salen lágrimas porque le duele todo su cuerpecito y su amiga lo castigo no reconstruyéndole los huesos por unos días para que aprenda la lección. Si no fuera por el chakra del zorro ya estaría muerto.<p>

Sentado a su lado sobre la cama esta el pequeño Minato de cuatro meses de edad, vistiendo un mameluco amarillo chillón con varios espirales naranja adornándolo. El niño golpetea con sus manitas el yeso duro que cubre el cuerpo de su papi, le parece divertido.

Sentada en una silla alado de la cama esta Hinata quien tiene expresión seria.

- Enserio Naruto-kun esta vez te pasaste. Entiendo que querías molestar a Sasuke-san pero ¿pasear desnudo convertido en Sakura-san? Incluso Raito-kun se enfado… te tienes bien merecido lo que paso y ni esperes que abogue por ti para que Tsunade-sama o Sakura-san te ayuden. –le dice con reproche y el rubio llora con más ganas.

- _Me pase lo sé, pero… valió la pena. –_el rubio sonríe de forma socarrona al recordar la cara de Sasuke, pero borra su sonrisa y vuelve a llorar, le dolió sonreír, esa Sakura le quebró hasta la mandíbula.

* * *

><p>- ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me mandate a llamar? –Sasuke está de pie al pie de la camilla donde sigue Naruto enyesado.<p>

Ha pasado un día desde el incidente y gracias al chakra del zorro por lo menos ya puedo hablar, los huesos de su mandíbula de regenero, lástima que los demás aun no. Solo hay que ver cómo le fue para que ni con el chakra del zorro ya este sanito.

- Para que me visites. Se supone eres mi amigo y ni te has pasado por aquí desde que me internaron. –dice con reproche.

- En primer lugar apenas llevas un día aquí. En segundo lugar: jodete. –Sasuke da media vuelta dispuesto a irse de ahí, no anda de humor para aguantar a ese idiota, otra vez Sakura lo bateo diciéndole que ni se le acerque, ni siendo ya chunnin deja que por lo menos la bese.

- ¡Ne, ne teme! ¡Quieres ser ANBU ¿no?! –Sasuke detiene su paso. – Me siento buena gente y te dejare serlo solo si pasas una prueba. Me brincare los exámenes junnin y ANBU si pasas esta prueba y no solo eso, te pondré como capitán del equipo. –Sasuke voltea todo su cuerpo hacia él mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados, es muy hermoso para ser verdad. –Solo que te advierto que es una prueba suicida. He estado al borde de la muerte muchas veces, más veces a manos de Sakura-chan y la vieja que a manos de mis enemigos, una de esas tantas veces que estuve al borde de la muerte fue cuando intente hacer lo que te pondré en la prueba y déjame decirte que no pude ganarla. De hecho quede tan mal que ya no me dieron ganas de intentarlo. –Sasuke alza ambas cejas, curioso, ósea ¿tan difícil es esa prueba como para que el rubio cabeza hueca que nunca se da por vencido lo haya hecho? – ¿Y qué dices? ¿La harás?

- Te escucho. –le dice serio.

- Bueno lo único que tienes que hacer es traerme lo que Sakura-chan guarda debajo del cajón donde guarda sus bragas del mueble de su habitación. –una sonrisa zorruna adorna sus labios que se borro al ver la mirada sádica de Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo cojones sabes donde Sakura guarda sus bragas? –pregunta amenazante y el rubio pasa saliva con dificultad, no está en condiciones para huir menos para sobrevivir a la furia de su amigo.

- Es que en verdad tengo curiosidad por saber lo que guarda ahí teme. Una vez que fui a recogerla para una misión y Rai-chan tenía dos años, vi como él abrió ese cajón, ahí supe que era el de las bragas de Sakura-chan. –Sasuke se muestra más tétrico. –Entonces Sakura-chan avergonzada intento cerrarlo, pero al ver como Rai-chan de juguetón intentaba abrir el cajón de abajo Sakura-chan se mostro aterrada y no lo dejo, cuando le pregunte que guarda ahí me dijo acá bien nerviosa que nada. Eso hizo que me entrara curiosidad, así que quise saber lo que guarda ahí, lo intente muchas veces pero siempre se me frustraba por una u otra razón. Entonces cuando al fin logre acercarme al cajón y estaba por abrirlo… —el rubio paso saliva con dificultad, poniendo una mirada traumada. –Sakura-chan apareció atrás de mi y solo recuerdo que desperté un mes después en el hospital. –Sasuke ensancha los ojos sorprendidos, ese rubio casi inmortal por el puto chakra del zorro duro inconsciente un mes, eso significa que Sakura le dio una paliza bien dada, y solo porque se acerco a ese cajón, eso despertó su curiosidad e interés por saber lo que guarda ahí. –Entonces… ¿tienes el valor o te vale teme? –el rubio lo mira con curiosidad. – ¿Le entras o te rajas? ¿Macho o mariquita? ¿Gallo o gallina? ¿Soplas o cachu…?

- Lo hare. –dice firme, interrumpiéndolo antes de que siga con sus pendejadas. –Así que mantén tu trato. Si logro saber lo que Sakura guarda ahí me harás ANBU inmediatamente y me pondrás como capitán de un escuadrón.

- Te doy mi palabra teme, pero para que eso suceda me tienes que traer aquí lo que guarda Sakura-chan. –dice con advertencia.

- Aquí lo tendrás dobe. –Sasuke sonríe con arrogancia, será fácil cumplir con esa prueba más si tiene de aliado a su hijo.

Sin más el pelinegro camina hacia la ventana saltando por esta, ansioso por cumplir con esta prueba para ya ser ANBU y tener a su peli-rosa, además la curiosidad por saber lo que Sakura guarda ahí lo está matando.

- _El equipo siete está lleno de vengadores porque yo Uzumaki Naruto he comenzado una venganza hacia ti Uchiha Sasuke alias el teme… pagaras el que por tu culpa este aquí y así ¡wuajajajajajajajaja…! –_el rubio comienza a reír como bruja de cuentos de hadas.

- ¡Aho, aho, aho…! –un pájaro negro paso volando por la ventana.

* * *

><p>- <em>Esto fue pan comido. –<em>Sasuke se encuentra en la habitación de Sakura, frente al buro donde guarda sus prendas intimas, ese que esta alado de la cama.

Se inclina y abre el cajón donde ella tiene la ropa interior. Una sonrisa pervertida adorna su rostro al sacar unas bragas sexys de encaje color roja, para después guardarlas y cierra el cajón para ahora abrir el de abajo. Ve que solo hay una caja rectangular, que mide unos treinta centímetros de largo y unos diez de ancho. La toma en sus manos y la abre, al hacerlo ensancha los ojos, se espero de todo, enserio que se espero todo, menos esto. Ha quedado completamente anonadado y en estado de shock.

* * *

><p>- ¿Y ese milagro que quieres entrenar conmigo Rai-chan? –Sakura se encuentra en el patio de su casa estando de pie frente a su hijo. –Desde hace tiempo solo entrenas con tu padre… me pondré celosa. –comenta divertida.<p>

- Es que… es que… —Raito desvía su mirada nervioso. –… tenía ganas de entrenar contigo mamá. –el niño le sonríe como mejor puede aunque se le sigue viendo nervioso. – _en los líos que me mete papá. –_Raito se siente culpable por mentirle a su madre, pero su padre le dijo que si lo ayuda a distraerla será un paso para él estar con ella, así que decidió ayudarlo, además es verdad que tiene ganas de entrenar con su madre, tiene mucho que no lo hace.

En eso apareció un ANBU frente a Sakura, que lo voltea a ver curiosa. Este se acerco a ella y le susurro algo al oído haciendo que la expresión de la peli-rosa se vaya distorsionando poco a poco hasta mostrar una expresión sombría que extraño a Raito.

- Lo mato. –dice tétrica corriendo hacia la casa.

- ¡Espera mamá! ¡¿Qué pasa?! –Raito corre atrás de ella curioso.

Sasuke sigue en cuclillas frente al buro mirando el objeto con ojos muy abiertos, la puerta se abre de golpe sacándolo del shock y un escalofrió le recorrió toda la columna, mira de reojo hacia atrás viendo a Sakura siendo rodeada por una potente aura de batalla y expresión sombría.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Uchiha Sasuke? –pregunta tétrica y Sasuke se pone de pie, volteando todo su cuerpo hacia ella.

- Enserio Sakura me sorprendes. Teniéndome a mí utilizas esto para satisfacerte. –Sasuke sonríe de forma socarrona alzando un vibrador en forma de pene de color piel que mide unos treinta centímetros de largo.

Sakura se sonroja toda, su expresión sombría fue remplazada por una avergonzada haciéndolo sonreír de forma socarrona. El pelinegro se acerca a ella y le toma una de sus manos, llevándola a su entrepierna.

- Solo pídemelo y con gusto te lo daré. –el pelinegro se inclina, rosando sus labios con los de ella y sonriéndole de forma socarrona.

Sakura frunce el seño, ese maldito arrogante… con brusquedad quita su mano y lo empuja, alejándolo de él.

- Entrégame a Kuma-chan. –ordena tétrica.

- ¿Kuma-chan? –Sasuke alza ambas cejas. – ¿Enserio le has puesto nombre a esta cosa? –el pelinegro mira con burla al vibrador que coloco frente a su rostro. –Insisto: teniéndome a mi no sé porque recorres a Kuma-chan. –el nombre lo dijo con burla.

- ¿Todavía lo preguntas? –Sakura sonríe con mofa. –Kuma-chan no habla, no es acosador, estúpido, infantil, arrogante, ególatra y otros más defectos. Él solo está ahí dispuesto a ser usado por mí para satisfacerme.

- Por favor. –Sasuke roda los ojos. – ¿Prefieres un objeto inanimado que sentir un pene de verdad? –pregunta con burla. – ¿Prefieres un objeto frio que un pene caliente y palpitante? ¿Prefieres metértelo tu sola mientras te tocas tu sola que preferir caricias, besos…?

- Prefiero a Kuma-chan que a ti. Y si tengo ganas de caricias voy y busco a otro. –Sakura lo mira retadora y Sasuke frunce el seño, mostrándose furioso.

- Mamá, papá. –ambos se tensan, voltean de forma robótica viendo a Raito en la entrada viéndolos cauteloso como si esperaba que empezaran los golpes o discusión, en eso su mirada se posa en el objeto que sostiene su padre a la altura de su rostro y se sonroja, esa cosa tiene forma de pene. – ¿Qué es eso? –pregunta avergonzado, no quiere pensar que es un pene, simplemente puede ser algo que se le parezca.

Sakura y Sasuke dirigen su mirada aterrada hacia lo que ve el niño avergonzado. Sasuke rápidamente lo esconde tras su espalda y Sakura le regresa su expresión sombría.

- Sasuke-kun tus últimas palabras. –le dice amenazante.

- No fue mi culpa. –dice rápidamente.

- Oh claro que lo fue, por tu culpa mi bebé ha visto a Kuma-chan y eso lo vas a pagar. –Sakura comienza a tronarse los dedos y Sasuke pasa saliva con dificultad.

Raito suspira con pesadez y mejor da media vuelta oyendo los golpes brutales de su madre y los gritos de Sasuke porque pare. Apenas se recupera su padre y va y la caga, seguro regresara nuevamente al hospital. Y eso que vio, la verdad lo ha bloqueado de su cabeza no quiere ni pensar que es, su instinto le dice que lo deje así sino quiere traumarse.

* * *

><p>En el hospital, en el mismo cuarto, una cama estando alado de la otra se encuentran Sasuke y Naruto, ambos con todos el cuerpo enyesados, solo se les ven los ojos, nariz y boca.<p>

- ¿Y? ¿al menos sabes lo que Sakura-chan guarda ahí? –el rubio lo mira de reojo curioso, en verdad quiere saber.

- Si. –responde entre dientes haciendo una mueca de dolor porque esa Sakura le quebró hasta la mandíbula.

- ¿Qué es? –el rubio lo mira ansioso.

- Ni bajo tortura te lo diré. –le dice firme valiéndole madre que le duela hasta un pelo el hablar.

- ¿Por qué? –le dice con reproche. –vamos teme, dime, dime, dime, dime…

- _De todas las putas habitaciones de hospital que hay me tenía que haber metido en esta. Maldita vieja chichona que me odia. Algún día me vengare de ella. –_un aura tétrica lo rodea, que crece a medida que oye los "dime" del rubio, ni loco le dirá que guarda su molestia.

- Entonces te jodes, porque no asenderee a ANBU. Tendrás que hacer todas las putas pruebas que te faltan para eso. –el rubio le saca la lengua, lástima que solo puede mirarlo de reojo y no puede voltear.

- Hmn. —Sasuke cierra sus ojos prefiriendo ignorarlo, pero en eso algo le vino a la cabeza haciendo que los abra. – _¿Cómo cojones Sakura supo donde estaba? Sentí como se fue directo a la habitación y se supone ella estaba entrenando con Raito. –_el sharingan apareció en sus ojos adquiriendo una mirada de psicópata. – ¿Dobe tu le avisaste a Sakura lo que estaba haciendo? –pregunta tétrico.

- ¿Yo? ¿Cómo? ¿No ves que estoy inmovilizado en esta camita? –dice con inocencia, haciendo cara de niño bueno.

- ¡En la que me cago maldito dobe! ¡A mí no me haces pendejo idiota, tienes a tu disposición a cientos de ninjas, seguro mandaste a uno! –grita furioso, lamentándose no poder moverse de ahí para molerlo a golpes y el rubio le sonríe de forma zorruna.

- Oí por ahí que mis dos alumnos están hospitalizados así que viene a visitarlos. –Kakashi entra con una canasta de frutas a la habitación, teniendo su ojo cerrado a causa de su sonrisa.

- ¡Mentira! ¡Viene a mofarse de nosotros! –el rubio lo mira acusador, si pudiera lo apuntaría también.

- ¿Tan obvio soy? –Kakashi sonríe de forma socarrona ganándose la mirada fulminante de sus dos alumnos.

- ¿Kakashi podrías hacerle un favor a tu ex alumno convaleciente? –pregunta serio Sasuke haciendo que los otros dos lo miren como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

- Teme creo que Sakura-chan te golpeo duro y te atrofio el cerebro. –el rubio lo mira con lástima que ese loco pida un favor de esa forma es porque en verdad termino volviéndose loco, tal vez morirá pronto de derrame cerebral.

- ¿Y bien? –Sasuke mira impaciente a Kakashi ignorando al rubio.

- ¿Dime? –Kakashi lo mira curioso, en verdad quiere saber lo que le pedirá.

- Mata a Naruto. Yo seré el único testigo, prometo no decir nada… si quiere échame la culpa a mi veras como toda la aldea nos mira como héroes por matar a un dobe que seguro lleva a la aldea a su destrucción. –dice tétrico.

- Teme. –el rubio lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Dobe. –Sasuke hace lo mismo.

- Teme.

- Dobe.

- ¡Teme!

- ¡Dobe!

- ¡Teme!

- ¡Dobe!

Kakashi se muestra divertido viéndolos, enserio que esos dos nunca cambiaran, de hecho entre más viejos se vuelven peores.

**Continuará**

**jajajajajajaj enserio ke el ekipo 7 sta yeno de locos, ese sasuke y naruto se pasan, en especiaal el rubio**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	23. Los detalles nunca fallan

**Los detalles nunca fallan **

_En una habitación oscura se ve dos cuerpos sobre la cama. La mujer esta acostada boca arriba y el hombre encima de ella. Sus cuerpos están unidos, sus respiraciones son pesadas y solo se oye en la habitación la pesada respiración de ambos acompañada con los gemidos femeninos y gruñidos masculinos._

_El rostro de la mujer esta contraído por el placer, sus ojos verdes están oscurecidos por el deseo. El hombre tiene sus ojos entrecerrados, brillando ese rojo en ellos con intensidad._

_Las embestidas del hombre son profundas y fuertes. La mujer enrueda con sus piernas la cadera de él como si quisiera fundirlo completamente con ella._

- _¡Sasuke-kun! –exclama llena de dicha y placer la mujer y su cuerpo comienza a tener leves espasmos ante el orgasmo que ha llegado a ella, sintiendo como toca el cielo con la punta de sus dedos._

- _Sakura. –gruñe el hombre dado una profunda embestida haciéndole sentir a ella ese cálido semen llenarla por completo._

* * *

><p>Sakura abre sus ojos ensanchándolos, estando completamente sudada y sonrojada con su respiración acelerada.<p>

- ¡Mierda! –exclama furiosa sintiendo su sexo húmedo. –Malditos seños húmedos y maldito Sasuke por ser protagónico de ellos. –murmura frustrada, queriéndose golpear ella misma la cabeza por soñar eso, si el Uchiha se entera lo que ha soñado con él se le subirá su muy crecido ego.

* * *

><p>Hinata está sentada en la cama cambiándole el pañal al pequeño Minato que mueve sus bracitos inquieto mientras balbucea cosas. Y Naruto está de pie terminando de vestirse para este nuevo día.<p>

- ¿Iras a entrenar Naruto-kun? –la peli-azul alza su mirada hacia él mostrándose curiosa.

- Si. Después iré a la torre a cumplir con mis obligaciones. –dice de forma heroica.

- ¿Podrías llevar a Minato-chan contigo al entrenamiento? Yo lo podría recoger en la torre. –le pide apenada. –Es que Ukyo y yo iremos al mercado a comprar algunas cosas. Y Minato-chan se pone muy inquieto, no le gusta ir de compras con nosotras porque se aburre.

- Entiendo. –el rubio comprende a su hijo, ir de compras con las mujeres es aburrido y tardado. –No te preocupes Hinata-chan, lo llevare conmigo. Mientras entreno hago un clon que lo cuide. –el rubio le sonríe amigable acercándose a su hijo. –Ven aquí pequeño diablillo. –dice juguetón, tomando en brazos a su hijo que ya esta vestidito y este sonríe emocionado.

- Gracias. –Hinata le sonríe levemente.

- Te veo más de rato. –el rubio se inclina hacia ella y le da un leve beso en los labios haciéndola sonrojar. –Dale un beso a mami Minato-chan. –el niño asintió, y se inclino hacia su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hinata se contuvo para no chillar emocionada, es que su retoño y su marido son tan tiernos.

* * *

><p>Yukiko entra a la habitación solo vistiendo una pequeña toalla que apenas y le tapa lo necesario. Marcando su pequeña cintura, y sus senos que por la lactancia han crecido un poco más.<p>

La pelinegra camina hacia donde está el tocador, mirando de reojo como sus dos hijos siguen dormidos sobre la cama, para después enfocar su vista en el espejo, y con la pequeña toalla que trae en su mano derecha comienza a secarse el cabello.

Al sentir una presencia mira de reojo hacia la ventana viendo a Kakashi en cuclillas sobre esta.

- ¡Yo! –exclama alzando su mano derecha con su ojo cerrado en señal de estar sonriendo.

- Despertaste muy temprano. Cuando yo desperté ya no estabas. —comenta tranquila regresando su mirada al espejo, y ahora empezar a cepillarse el cabello.

- Fui a arreglar unos asuntos. –Kakashi pasa su mirada por todo el cuerpo de ella, devorándosela con su ojo.

- Espero no sean asuntos de cama. –aunque sonó algo tranquila él pudo notar cierto reclamo.

- Los únicos asuntos de cama que arreglo desde hace años son los que tengo contigo. –Kakashi salta hacia el suelo y camina hacia ella. –que por cierto tenemos muchos asuntos de cama que arreglar. –Kakashi pega su cuerpo a la espalda de ella y posa sus manos en la cintura, inclinando su rostro rosándole con la nariz el cuello, deleitándose con su aroma. –Yuki-chan ya pasaron los cuarenta días, ayer fue el día cuarenta.

- Veo que llevas la cuenta. –comenta con burla, sonriendo de forma torcida y mirándolo de reojo.

- La llevo. –Kakashi sigue rosando con su nariz lo largo del cuello de ella, ese aroma en ella lo enloquece. –Es una tortura no poder tomar a la mujer con la que duermo todas las noches y con la que convivo a diario… y estos. –Kakashi sube sus manos, tomando en ellas los senos de ella que siguen cubiertos por la toalla, aun así le saco un jadeo, sus senos están más sensibles desde que se embarazo. –piden a gritos ser tocados y lamidos por mí, que hayan crecido no ayuda en nada a mi autocontrol. –la pelinegra inclina su rostro dándole más acceso a su cuello, dejando que siga pasando su nariz por todo este, agradándole el cosquilleo de sentir su respiración chocar contra su piel húmeda por el baño. –otra cosa que ha crecido es esto. –Kakasahi baja sus manos posándolas en la cadera de ella. –Solo imaginar tomarte de aquí mientras me hundo con más fuerza en un interior me vuelvo loco. –su tono de voz sonó mas enroquecido.

Yukiko voltea todo su cuerpo, quedando frente a él haciendo sus miradas chocar, notando como la de él esta oscurecida por el deseo, coloco sus manos en su torso sintiendo como se tensa.

- Puedo notar lo mucho que lo deseas. –comenta con diversión, inclinando su rostro levemente a un lado y acercándolo al de él, tomando con sus dientes su máscara, la cual bajo hasta descubrirle el rostro. –No hemos hecho nada y tú ya…

Kakashi entrecierra los ojos y un jadeo sale de sus labios, la muy canija doblo su rodilla, metiéndola en medio de sus piernas y rosándole con esta su sexo el cual esta erecto. No puede evitarlo, se puso duro con solo verla con esa toalla, y no lo culpen, lleva meses sin nada de nada más que besos apasionados que no hacen nada más que ponerlo cachondo. Su autocontrol no es muy bueno últimamente, lo único que desea es tomarla que se excita con solo verla con poca ropa.

- … estas duro. –ronronea sobre los labios de él, provocándolo.

- _Regreso mi Yukiko provocativa y coqueta. Como la extrañe. –_Kakashi sonríe de forma torcida, su extrañaba ese lado de Yukiko.

Yukiko toma el labio inferior de él entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo con suavidad y sin apartar su mirada coqueta de la mirada de él.

Kakashi gruñe excitado, sus manos ansiosas se dirigen a la toalla la cual prácticamente le arranca del cuerpo, y esas mismas manos ansiosas se dirigen a tomar los senos de ella entre estas, como ansia tocarlos sin que haya molesta ropa de por medio, si antes se ha contenido es porque sabía que nada mas lo hiciera terminaría perdiendo el control como le está pasando ahorita.

Esta a una milésima de tomarle los senos para apretárselos cuando siente un empujón en su pecho que lo aleja de ella, justo cuando dejo de morderle el labio. Kakashi la mira sin entender, notando como ella le sonríe con picardía.

- Oh… casi olvido que quede para desayunar con Anko, Sakura y Kaori. –comenta con tranquilidad, no importándole su desnudez ya que la toalla cayó al suelo, y caminando hacia el ropero. –Ya casi es la hora y a diferencia de ti a mi no me gusta llegar tarde. Soy puntual. –Kakashi gruñe cuando ella se inclina para tomar unas bragas del cajón, dándole una maravillosa vista, nada más seria de bajarse los pantalones ir y tomarla de las caderas para después hundirse en ella, estaba por hacerlo pero la pelinegra como si supiera sus intensiones se enderezo y volteo hacia él haciendo que deje su paso en el aire.

Kakashi paso saliva con dificultad, la tiene completamente desnuda y de frente hacia él, le ve todo.

- Lo estás haciendo a propósito. –Kakashi entrecierra su mirada hacia ella, su tono de voz sonó mas ronco y siente como su pene le duele por estar apretado en ese molesto pantalón.

- ¿Qué? –pregunta haciéndose la desatendida y comenzando a ponerse sus bragas, sin mirarlo, pero al inclinarse una sonrisa burlona adorno su rostro, sonrisa que no fue vista por Kakashi por estar inclinada.

- Te conozco y sé que eres tan maldita como para hacerme esto. –le dice con reproche. –Por otro lado estoy consciente de que antes has tenido desayunos con ellas y no te ha importado dejarlas esperar un poco con tal de hacerlo conmigo.

- ¿Enserio? No lo recuerdo. –dice haciéndose la desatendida mientras se abrocha el sostén.

- Yukiko deja de provocarme porque terminare violándote. –dice con advertencia, y su tono de voz sigue ronco.

- ¿Provocarte? Esa no es mi intensión, solo me visto. –dice con indiferencia colocándose ese pequeño short de color negro que le llega unos diez centímetros arriba de las rodillas y es ceñido. –Si eso te provoca solo voltéate. –Ahora se coloca un top negro que apenas le cubre los senos para después ponerse una playera blanca ceñida al cuerpo pero que llega debajo de sus glúteos, y es de manga caída dejando ver parte del top negro.

- Oye ya tienes hijos, esa no es ropa que usaría una madre. –le dice apuntándola y es que esa jodida ropa es sencilla, es de entrenamiento, pero le queda tan jodidamente bien que hace que a cualquiera le entren ganas de quitársela, se apunta como número uno.

- Es la ropa que siempre uso porque es cómoda, tanto para entrenar como para andar. –Yukiko se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y kakashi frunce el seño.

- Aun no puedes entrenar.

- Sakura dijo que puedo hacerlo, pero que sea leve. Así que antes de desayunar entrenare un poco con Kaori… así que te quedas a cargo de los niños. No tardan en despertar, así que te deje algo de leche en los biberones, dáselas. –Yukiko termino de ponerse sus sandalias y colocarse su estuche de armas por lo que camina hacia la ventana.

- Oye espera, yo también tengo que en… —Kakashi no termina su frase ya que esta salto por la ventana como si nada, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. – ¿Qué cojones…? La muy maldita se va con esa ropa provocativa que una madre no debe usar y todavía se va como si estuviera soltera y sin hijos, dejándome a los niños a mí. –dice para sí mismo indignado. –Y para joderla más todavía me deja duro. –Kakashi entrecierra su ojo. –Sigue castigándome la muy maldita. –Ni modo niños, irán a entrenar conmigo. –Kakashi mira a sus hijos que aun siguen dormidos, por lo menos son dormilones los dos, así que no batallara mucho.

* * *

><p>Frente a la academia esta Sasuke dejando a su retoño, desde hace días lo acompaña a ir a la academia y después él se va a entrenar.<p>

- Nos vemos más de rato papá. –Raito le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Hmn. –Sasuke posa una mano sobre su cabeza, revolviéndole el cabello y sonriéndole de forma torcida, haciendo que el chico se sonroje por la muestra de afecto.

El chico da media vuelta y entra corriendo a la academia. Sasuke lo sigue con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista, para después dar media vuelta y tomar su rumbo.

- _Tks… esa molestia ahora estuvo más cortante conmigo. –_Sasuke suspira con pesadez.

* * *

><p>Sasuke llega al campo de entrenamiento donde entrena con los demás y lo que vio lo dejo incrédulo: ahí tienes a Naruto jugueteando con Minato al que alza a la altura de su rostro y le hace caras estúpidas para hacerlo reír, luego esta Kakashi quien tiene a uno de sus hijos en brazos y le da de comer con un biberón, a su lado esta un clon suyo cargando al otro niño al que le está dando de comer también.<p>

- Me he equivocado, creo que llegue a la guardería. –Sasuke da media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

- Oh vamos teme, no te equivocaste. –comenta divertido el rubio. –Solo es el día de trae a tu bebé al entrenamiento… ¿no trajiste al tuyo? –el rubio busca con la mirada Raito, tal vez está escondido.

- Raito no es un bebé. –Sasuke voltea todo su cuerpo hacia él mirándolo molesto.

- No trajiste uno, no importa Sasuke… yo te presto uno. Tengo dos. –Kakashi le sonríe de forma socarrona y Sasuke roda los ojos mientras Naruto ríe entre dientes.

- Tks… ¿van a entrenar o andarán de niñeras? –pregunta con fastidio, sino van a entrenar ya lo hará él solo.

- No seas amargado Sasuke. –el clon de Kakashi se acerca a él y le extiende el niño que carga al igual que el biberón. –Ayúdame a alimentar a Sakumo-chan.

- ¿Por qué habría de ayudarte con uno de tus hijos? –Sasuke lo mira despectivo.

- Para que te entrenes Sasuke-kun. –el pelinegro alza ambas cejas hacia su sensei. –Si, esto es entrenamiento también… nunca has tratado con bebés ¿no? –ahora que lo piensa es verdad, Raito ya no era un bebé cuando lo conoció. –Si no sabes tratar bebés ¿cómo le harás cuando tengas más con Sakura? Es mejor que estés preparado para cuando tu Sakura tenga bebés y ella te vea con admiración al ver que si sabes, se dará cuenta que con ningún hombre está mejor que contigo, se sentirá dichosa por tenerte, porque la tomaras a ella como tu mujer. –kakashi asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo y el rubio lo apoya asintiendo.

- Hmn. –Sasuke extiende sus brazos para que el clon le entregue al niño.

- Con cuidado Sasuke, tómale la cabecita bien. Recuerda que son bebés y tienen un cuerpo muy delicado. –advierte Kakashi mientras el clon le pasa con cuidado el bebé.

- Lo sé. –dice entre dientes, siendo lo más cuidadoso posible, es difícil además que son muy pequeños, nada mas cargo al bebé y el clon desapareció.

Sasuke se ve tenso y mirándolo sin saber que mas hacer, mientras con la otra mano sostiene el biberón.

- _Es tan fácil lavarle el cerebro. Ahora se porque Orochimaru y Obito no batallaron con eso. –_Naruto y Kakashi se miran de reojo mostrándose divertidos y sonriendo burlones.

* * *

><p>Ahí tienes a Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi sentados en el pasto del campo de entrenamiento, dándoles de comer a los tres infantes. A Minato le había dado hambre también al ver a los otros dos comer se le antojo, así que el rubio saco el biberón que le empaco su Hinata-chan y comenzó a darle de comer.<p>

- ¿O soy yo o parecemos comadres alimentando a nuestros hijos en un día de campo? –el rubio alza su rostro para mirar a los otros dos curiosos.

Al darse cuenta que efectivamente eso parecen a los tres se les sombreo la frente de negro. Si sus enemigos los vieran estarían burlándose de ellos, es más, los que han matado han de estarse retorciendo en su tumba burlándose de ellos. El gran Uzumaki Naruto, hokage y héroe de konoha, Uchiha Sasuke, el vengador y único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia de konoha, ahí están los tres en el campo de entrenamiento alimentando a infantes.

- Esta cosa no es mi hijo. –dice Sasuke con desprecio, podrá parecer comadre pero no un mandilón como esos dos, no ahorita.

- Oye no le digas cosa, es mi hijo y es una monada. Ya quisieras tu que los tuyos te salieran así de monos como los míos. –le dice Kakashi mostrándose perezoso.

- Mis hijos no salen monos, salen apuestos. Nada más mira a Raito. –Sasuke sonríe con arrogancia.

- Patrañas, a mi me salen hermosísimos, nada mas échenle un ojo a Minato-chan. En el parque rompe corazones. Las chicas lo aman siendo apenas un bebé cuando sea grande todas las femeninas andarán tras sus huesitos. –comenta con arrogancia el rubio.

- Suerte con eso. Se parece a ti y te recuerdo que las chicas ni te pelaban. –Kakashi lo mira con burla y Sasuke sonríe con mofa.

- Si tuve mi pegue. Les recuerdo que tuve unas cuantas pretendientas en algunos países. Además Hinata-chan está coladita por mí desde los ocho. –dice con arrogancia.

- El caso de la Hyuga es severo. Sigo pensando que todos los Hyuga son ciegos, nada mas mírale los ojos. Tu hijo tuvo suerte de no sacarlos. –Sasuke lo mira despectivo y Kakashi se contuvo para no soltar la carcajada. –Las demás seguro sufrían ceguera como la Hyuga o simplemente no tenían neuronas, así que como tu tampoco simplemente se sentían atraídas a un igual.

- Para empezar polos iguales se repelen teme. –Kakashi y Sasuke lo miran sorprendidos porque ese loco sepa eso. –Así que ellas si tenían neuronas, por eso se fijaban en mí…

- ¿Ósea que tú en verdad no las tenias? –Sasuke le sonríe burlón.

- Tu mismo dijiste que polos iguales se repelen. Si ellas tenían neuronas significa que tu no. –Kakashi lo mira divertido.

Naruto abre y cierra la boca no sabiendo que decir, pareciendo pez fuera del agua. Esta vez solito se chingo, así que molesto frunció el seño ofendido.

- Igual no ofendas a mi Hinata-chan, no parece ni esta ciega. ¡Sus ojos son hermosos dattebayo! –exclama con firmeza, sino se pudo defender por lo menos defenderá a su esposa.

- Con esto compruebo que el amor es ciego. –Sasuke roda los ojos.

- Lo dices por experiencia ¿na Sasuke? –Kakashi lo mira con burla y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada.

- La frente de Sakura es su encanto así que cállate. –le dice Sasuke con seguridad, mirándolo como diciéndole "búrlate de su frente y te meto un chidori en el culo".

- Concuerdo con el teme, la frente de Sakura-chan fue lo que me enamoro cuando niños. –el rubio asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo, y Sasuke gruño furioso, tendrá que taparle su frente a su molestia para que no ande enamorando a otros por ahí.

- Yo no me refería a la frente de Sakura. –Kakashi se muestra muy divertido. –a decir verdad yo decía que Sasuke bien sabe que el amor es ciego, porque es la única explicación por la que Sakura se haya enamorado de un cabellos de cola de pollo y cara de tener problemas para cagar. –Sasuke pela los dientes furioso y el rubio suelta la carcajada.

- Pues seguro tu mujer también la cegó el amor, es la única explicación para que se haya fijado en alguien quien parece que una vaca le lamio el pelo. –Sasuke lo mira despectivo y Naruto se rio con más ganas.

- De hecho mi cabello es un bono extra, Yuki-chan se enamoro de lo que hay debajo de la máscara. –Kakashi sonríe con mofa.

- Ya sensei dígamelo. ¿Debajo de la máscara tiene labios carnosos, dientes de conejo o deformación? –el rubio deja de reír y lo mira curioso.

- Nada de eso. La máscara es una defensa. –comenta serio haciendo que los otros dos lo miren curioso. –Soy tan jodidamente apuesto que si no llevo la máscara andaré rompiendo mas corazones de lo que ya lo hago. –su ojo se cierra a causa de su sonrisa y sus dos alumnos casi caen estilo anime, sino lo hicieron es para no tumbar a los infantes que cargan.

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Lo dejaste con los niños y calentorro?! –pregunta divertida Kaori.<p>

Se ve a las cuatro mujeres en una de las mesas de un restaurante de desayunos esperando que les traigan su orden, ya que acaban de llegar después de tener un suave entrenamiento.

- Si. –Yukiko sonríe de forma burlona.

- ¡Esa es mi vieja! –exclama Anko enérgica para después soltar la carcajada, ella es otra que deja a su retoña con el hombre.

- No me imagino la cara que ha de haber puesto sensei. –Sakura también se ve divertida.

- Eso se gana por maldito. Le das donde más le duele. –Kaori también ríe burlona y Kira que está sentada en el suelo ladro dándole la razón.

- Ahora que no estoy embarazada y las hormonas regresaron a la normalidad, que ya no ando sensible puedo controlar mis emociones. Es más fácil seducirlo y dejarlo con las ganas ahora… ciento que regrese a la normalidad. –Yukiko sonríe de forma ladina divirtiendo a las otras tres.

- ¿Cuándo planeas regresar al cuartel? –Sakura la mira curiosa.

- No sé, primero tengo que recuperar condición, dure mucho sin entrenar. –Yukiko se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –Así que entrenare un par de meses más, sirve que los gemelos están más creciditos, será más fácil para la abuela ayudarme a cuidarlos mientras entreno.

- Sin contar que esos niños son tranquilos, así que no batallara mucho. –Kaori asintió dándole la razón.

- Disfrútalo Sakura, solo tendrás dos meses mas como líder. —Anko la mira burlona y Sakura roda los ojos.

- Cambiando de tema… ¿Qué tal vas con el Uchiha? –Yukiko le sonríe divertida a Sakura que se tenso.

- Siguen igual pero ahora con ella teniendo sueños húmedos con él. –Kaori sonríe de forma socarrona pero su cabeza se va hacia atrás ante el zape que le dio Sakura por bocona haciendo que las otras dos sonrían burlonas.

- No me provoques en sacar el tema Kiba no me ha buscado y yo me hago la que no me importa cuando todas las noches me la paso masturbándome pensando en él. –Sakura le sonríe con mofa a Kaori que alzo su rostro sonrojado.

- Tienen mucho que contar. –comenta burlona Anko.

Sakura y Kaori miran a las otras dos notando ese brillo en los ojos de cuénteme todo o se los saco a la fuerza, haciéndolas suspirar con pesadez.

* * *

><p>Ahora se ve a los tres varones aun sentados en el suelo pero ya no dándoles de comer a los infantes, ahora los tienen cargados sobre su torso, haciendo que su cabecita les quede sobre el hombro mientras les palmean la espalda con suavidad, ahora los están haciendo eructar ya que acaban de comer y si no hacen eso se pueden ahogar al tirar la leche, eso le están enseñando Kakashi y Naruto a Sasuke.<p>

- Oye teme ¿y qué tanto has avanzado con Sakura-chan? –el rubio lo mira curioso.

- ¿Qué te importa? –Sasuke lo mira despectivo.

- Eso es un no he avanzado nada, de hecho en vez de avanzar he ido retrocediendo. –aclara Kakashi con burla y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada. –Mi novia es amiga de Sakura se muchas cosas. –Kakashi le sonríe con mofa y Sasuke afila su mirada.

- Enserio teme eres un borde, apuesto lo que sea que ni un detalle lindo has tenido con ella. ¿Haber que has hecho para conquistarla nuevamente? –Naruto lo mira burlón.

- Ella quiere que sea ANBU así que estoy haciendo esos estúpidos exámenes. No puedo hacer nada si los jodidos exámenes no son día tras día, de ser así Sakura ya seria mía. –dice furioso.

- ¿Enserio piensas que nada mas siendo ANBU ella ira a tus brazos pidiendo que la hagas suya? –Naruto lo mira incrédulo al igual que Kakashi al ver que no responden se dieron cuenta que así lo piensa.

- Y yo que pensé que eras el más listo de los tres. —Kakashi se muestra divertido y Sasuke frunce el seño mientras el rubio niega resignado. –Sakura solo te puso la condición de ser ANBU porque sabía que los exámenes son tardados, fue su forma de mantenerte quieto.

- Si teme, pareciera que no conoces a las mujeres. –Naruto lo mira como si fuera un pollo recién salido del huevo.

- _Es que no las conozco y apuesto lo que sea que ustedes tampoco. –_Sasuke entrecierra la mirada hacia ellos.

- Las mujeres son complicadas siempre dicen una cosa y quieren otra. –explica tranquilo Kakashi y Sasuke lo escucha con atención. –Cuando dicen que no les pasa nada, les pasa todo…

- Cuando dicen que no están enojadas están furiosas y por tu bien es mejor no seguirles preguntando si están enojadas. –ahora es el rubio quien habla con seriedad y Sasuke lo mira sorprendido porque él sepa de mujeres.

- En si nunca sabes lo que quieren. Son muy complicadas. –Kakashi se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- Aun así no podemos vivir sin ellas. –el rubio suspira con pesadez y su sensei lo imita.

- Si Sakura te hace pensar que no quiere que la conquistes en verdad quiere que la conquistes.

- Si teme, ella quiere romance, seducción y galantería. Todas las mujeres por muy secas que sean caen rendidas ante algo tierno.

- Yukiko por ejemplo, puede que sea una mujer seria que domina sus emociones… bueno mientras no esté embarazada…. Ella parece que no es una mujer que con flores o chocolates la conquistas, pero la verdad le gusta que sea detallista con ella.

- Mi Hinata-chan se vuelve la más apasionada de las mujeres cuando le llevo un detalle.

- ¿Qué has hecho para conquistarla? ¿Al menos has tenido algún detalle con ella? –Kakashi lo mira curioso.

- Hmn. –Sasuke ladea su rostro a un lado. –le regale flores. –responde cortante, la verdad con lo que oyó esos dos son expertos en mujeres, debió suponerlo puesto que son unos mujeriegos de primera y cuando estuvieron solteros andaban de falda en falda.

Kakashi y el rubio se miran entre sí sorprendidos, no pensaron que en verdad lo haya hecho o le haya nacido.

- _Seguro fue idea de Rai-chan/Raito-kun. –_el rubio y peli-plata asintieron viéndole más lógico eso.

- ¿Hace cuanto? ¿O cada cuando se las das? –Naruto lo mira curioso.

- Se las regale hace cinco meses.

- ¿Y ya no le has vuelto a regalar flores? –Kakashi lo mira incrédulo.

- También le compre panes por esas fechas, de sus favoritos. –se defiende.

- ¿Nada más? –el rubio lo mira incrédulo y Sasuke gruño. –Y todavía te enojas porque no avanzas teme, si eres un borde. –el rubio suspira con pesadez.

- ¿Entonces solo le compro cosas todos los días y ya? –Sasuke los mira de reojo mostrándose fastidiado, la verdad no le gusta hablar de esto con nadie ni mostrarse vulnerable pero son los únicos que le pueden ayudar.

- Los detalles les bajan las defensas, hacen que uno pueda actuar. Ya después de que les bajes las defensas con un detalle atacas con coqueteos, seduciéndola o cosas así. Es como las peleas, tienes que bajar la guardia del enemigo para atacar. –dice con sabiduría Kakashi y el rubio asintió dándole la razón.

Sasuke recordó esa vez que le regalo los panecillos y ella lo dejo tocarla, sino fuera por la colada que tiene en su casa ellos hubieran terminando en la cama, le sorprende ver que esos dos conocen muy bien a las mujeres.

- ¿Acaso ni eso sabias? –Kakashi lo mira como si fuera un gusano arrastrándose en el suelo.

- ¡Nunca lo he necesitado las mujeres vienen solas a mí! –exclama molesto porque lo miren como si fuera un estúpido. –Solo las miro y ahí las tengo ofreciéndome su cuerpo. –dice con sequedad.

- Si, yo también. –Kakashi agito una mano restándole importancia.

- Y yo. –el rubio se encogió de hombros, bueno no siempre fue así pero desde que mataron a Obito y su grupo de villanos es así.

- Pero esas son mujeres que no valen la pena, mujeres que nada mas nos sirven para encamarnos y satisfacernos… ¿acaso por una de ellas harías cosas como comprarles flores? –Kakashi alza ambas cejas curioso.

- No. –gruñe entre dientes.

- ¿O por una de ella estarías dispuesto a casarte y tener hijos? –ahora es el rubio quien alza ambas cejas.

- Claro que no. –Sasuke frunce el seño ante lo desagradable de pensar a una de ella como madre de sus hijos, él solo ve a Sakura como madre de sus hijos, con la que quiere envejecer, con la que quiere despertar cada mañana.

- ¿Vez? Eso lo hace diferente a ellas. –el rubio se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. –Cuando vemos a una mujer que en verdad nos interesa dejando de lado lo carnal, es cuando estamos dispuestos a hacer toda esa clase de bobadas que les gustan a las mujeres.

- Así que debes comenzar a atacarla en ese sentido y dejar de atenerte a ser ANBU para tenerla. –Kakashgi se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- ¿Por qué no me dijeron estas pendejadas desde antes? –Sasuke entrecierra su mirada.

- Porque es divertido. –responden ambos mirándolo burlones y Sasuke afila mas su mirada.

- Pero ya nos diste lastima teme así que te ayudare. –el rubio le sonríe de forma zorruna.

- No tengo nada que hacer, también te ayudare. –Kakashi se encoge de hombros viéndose despreocupado.

Sasuke entrecierra su mirada, aceptar su ayuda está bien después de todo ellos saben más que él, pero conociéndolos, que lo ayuden es un arma de doble filo. En eso un extraño olor invadió sus fosas nasales.

- Kakashi tu hijo se ha podrido. –dice asqueado, extendiéndole el niño.

- Yuki-kun también se pudrió. –a Kakashi le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, gemelos al fin y al cabo, hasta cagan igual. –_no entiendo como mis hijos cagan tan apestoso si solo comen leche. –_los ojos de Kakashi se entrecerraron.

- Y Minato-chan también. –el rubio se le sombrea la frente de azul, su retoño caga re apestoso. –Enserio Minato-chan no entiendo como la papilla y la leche la conviertes en esto. –el rubio coloca a su hijo frente a su rostro, y este le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Sasuke/Teme hora de que aprendas como cambiar pañales. –Kakashi y el rubio miran a Sasuke de forma tétrica, si ellos sufren con esto se llevaran al Uchiha con ellos aunque sea en este momento.

- ¡No me jodan, son sus hijos, háganlo ustedes. No me metan en esto! –dice con firmeza.

- Entonces cuando tengas tus hijos Sakura te vera como el pendejo que eres por no saber cambiar pañales, entonces se decepcionara de ti y se dará cuenta que tu no vales la pen…

- Ya, lo hare. –dice entre dientes cortando a Kakashi que sonrío con mofa y el rubio sonrío de forma zorruna.

* * *

><p>Se ven a Kiba, Akamaru y Shino ir caminando por la aldea, acaban de acabar de entrenar como lo hacen todas las mañanas. De pronto el castaño detiene su paso al igual que Akamaru haciendo que Shino los imite y los mire curioso. Akamaru mueve la cola contento.<p>

- Akamaru no. –ordena en un susurro Kiba haciendo que el perro detenga su acción de correr y lo mire con tristeza para después aullar quedito.

Shino mira hacia donde su amigo tiene su mirada y hacia donde Akamaru estaba por ir, viendo a Kaori en compañía de Kira y sus amigas caminar por el parque, riéndose y viéndose animada. Entonces el pelinegro regresa su vista hacia su amigo notando anéelo, tristeza y melancolía en sus ojos, la misma mirada tiene el perro.

- ¿Por qué no la buscas? Intenta arreglar las cosas con ella. –le dice serio.

- ¿Para qué? No le puedo dar lo que ella quiere… además parece que esta mejor sin mí. –dice mostrando tristeza en su tono de voz. – ¡Akamaru vamos! –el castaño salta hacia uno de los tejados siendo seguido por el perro que va con la cabeza agachada.

Shino lo mira por donde se fue y suspira con pesadez, para después seguir su camino.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke caminar por las calles de la aldea cargando a los niños. Sasuke aun carga a Sakumo y el pelinegro se ve algo traumado, el cambiar pañales es la experiencia más asquerosa que ha vivido, bueno, la de Naruto echándole un pedo en la cara la sigue superando.<p>

La verdad esta mañana ni entrenaron, más bien se la pasaron platicando de pendejadas y cuidando a los niños, así que les dio hambre y ahora se dirigen a comer.

- ¡Hey chicos!

Los tres detienen su paso y alzan la mirada viendo a Suigetsu acercarse a ellos sofriendo de forma socarrona.

- _Hay no, ahí viene este pendejo… como si no tuviera suficiente con estos dos. –_Sasuke pone los ojos en blanco.

- ¿El sueldo shinobi no alcanza que ahora la hacen de niñeros o qué? –pregunta burlón al llegar con ellos.

- ¿Por qué no te meto un chidori por el culo? –Sasuke lo mira amenazante.

- Déjalo teme, solo es envidia porque no tiene hijos. –el rubio asintió dándose la razón y Kakashi lo imita.

- ¿Envidia? Estoy agradecido de no tenerlos con solo verlos. –Suigetsu amplía su sonrisa. – ¿Y tú qué Sasuke? Tu hijo ya no necesita que lo cargues, alimentes y cambies el pañal, aun así andas cuidando los de otros… ¿acaso paternidad frustrada? –pregunta con mofa.

- ¿Acaso terminaron de morirse todas tus neuronas? –Sasuke afila más su mirada.

- Supongo estos son tus hijos Kakashi. –Suigetsu ignora a Sasuke y se acerca para ver los hijos de Kakashi que no los conocía, solo había oído por ahí que tuvo gemelos, los chismes vuelan en esta aldea.

Sasuke afila más su mirada porque ese puto lo haya ignorado y Naruto niega divertido.

- ¡Por Dios! –exclama Suigetsu alzando su mirada con expresión de circunstancia. – ¡Si tengo hijos y son estos! ¡No recuerdo cuando tuve mis amoríos con Yukiko! –Suigetsu lleva sus manos a las mejillas y forma una perfecta "O" con sus labios.

- ¿De qué cojones hablas? –Kakashi alza ambas cejas.

- Solo míralos. –dice apuntándolos.

Kakashi baja su mirada y Sasuke también para ver al niño que tienen en brazos el rubio también se asoma, la verdad no ven nada extraño, solo están ahí tranquilitos con ojos abiertos.

- ¡Sacaron mi pelo y mis ojos! ¡Deben ser míos!

Naruto y Sasuke los observan con más atención, la verdad no se parecen en nada a Suigetsu pero es verdad que los ojos son del mismo color, aunque el cabello se equivoco, el de ellos no es blanco sino plata. De igual forma alzan su mirada hacia kakashi viéndolo como un cornudo que cuida los hijos de otro.

- Por si no lo notaste mis hijos tienen pelo plata no blanco. –Kakashi se muestra indiferente pero sus alumnos que lo conocen bien pudieron notar esa mirada furiosa. –Y sus ojos no son como los tuyos, son como los de Yukiko.

- Entiendo. Es difícil de asimilarlo. –Suigetsu le palmea el hombro en son de consuelo. –Deja que mis hijos conozcan a su papi. –dice meloso, acercando mas su rostro a Yuki quien es cargado por Kakashi.

- ¿Por qué mejor no conoces el nuevo novio de Karin? –pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Ah? –Suigetsu alza su mirada hacia Kakashi que sonríe con mofa.

- Mira, es tu oportunidad… ahí van. –Kakashi apunta con la mirada hacia adelante.

- ¿Qué no es Kankuro? –el rubio mira sorprendido y Sasuke alza una ceja al ver como los gustos de su ex súbdita han cambiado y mucho.

Suigetsu voltea rápidamente viendo a lo lejos a Karin caminar alado de Kankuro ambos comiéndose un helado mientras platican y sonríen bobamente, a kilómetros se nota que es una cita. El peliblanco frunció el seño mostrando molestia en su expresión.

- Ahora que recuerdo Kankuro vino ayer a la aldea por una misión y dijo que se quedaría varios días. De hecho desde los exámenes chunnin se la ha pasado viniendo haciendo simples misiones que cualquier chunnin podría hacer, pero viene exactamente él y se queda varios días. –el rubio se soba la barbilla pensativo, como Hokage sabe todo eso. –Así que su razón para venir es Karin y las misiones son pretextos. –comenta insinuante el rubio y Sasuke roda los ojos, como si a él eso le importara, aunque al ver que a Suigetsu si le importa y sonrío de forma burlona ese ya le debe varias.

- Hacen una buena pareja. –comenta indiferente Sasuke y Suigetsu frunce el seño sin apartar la mirada de ellos.

Kakashi y Naruto sonríen con mofa, oh si, incluso Sasuke se les ha unido para joderlo.

- Una muy linda pareja… tal vez pronto se nos vaya Karin a la arena. –comenta Kakashi pensativo.

- Es una lástima. Sus habilidades son de gran ayuda para la aldea, pero si ella se va siguiendo a su amor no la puedo retener. –comenta con heroísmo el rubio.

- ¡Jum!... así nos libramos de una perra rastreadora. –dice despectivo Suigetsu para después comenzar a caminar, alejándose de ellos y sin despedirse.

- Amo molestar a idiotas que no se dan cuenta de lo que sientes. –comenta el rubio divertido, mirando por donde se fue.

- Más los que son tan obvios. –Kakashi sonríe de forma socarrona también mirando por donde se fue.

- Admítelo. Aunque sea tu hobby molestar al prójimo esta vez lo hiciste por venganza por decir que tus hijos son de él. — Sasuke lo mira con burla y el rubio también.

- _¡Ja! Mis hijos están idénticos a mí, como si dudara que soy su padre. Pero nadie que intente molestar a Hatake Kakashi se va ileso. –_Kakashi sin responderles comienza a caminar con los otros dos siguiéndolos divertidos, ver que hagan enojar a Kakashi por simples comentarios para joderlo es raro de ver hay que aprovechar.

* * *

><p>- ¿Me compraste una casa? –Yukiko se encuentra en la entrada de una casa sin amueblar, ahí la había llevado a Kakashi cuando llego, dejándole los niños a Kaede quien gustosa los cuido, adora a sus nietos.<p>

Kakashi está a su lado mostrándose despreocupado.

- Les compre una casa a ti y a los niños. –Kakashi se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. –Es mas cómodo una casa que un departamento, ahora que somos cuatro no cabemos en el departamento que por cierto solo tiene una habitación. Aquí los niños tendrán su propia habitación y nosotras la nuestra, necesitamos intimidad. –Kakashi le pasa un brazo por los hombros y comienza a caminar, trayéndosela consigo, cerrando la puerta con el pie. –Aquí ellos tendrán un lugar más grande donde jugar, además esta casa queda cerca de donde vive tu abuela, esa fue una de las razones por la que la escogí. –Yukiko lo mira de reojo mientras caminan, sonriéndole levemente.

- ¿Así que por eso tus salidas misteriosas? –pregunta divertida.

- ¿Pensaste que tenía una amante? –pregunta juguetón mientras suben las escaleras y Yukiko puso los ojos en blanco, divirtiéndolo más. –Salía a buscar una casa que me gustara. Eso de vivir con la abuela es divertido y sofocante, es muy gruñona. –comenta divertido y Yukiko ríe entre dientes. –Esta es la planta de arriba. Hay tres habitaciones y un baño. –Kakashi la lleva hacia una de las habitaciones. –Esta será la nuestra… bueno esta me gusto para nosotros si tu quieres escoger otra…

- Me agrada. –lo corta sonriendo complacida, la habitación es grande, le faltan los muebles pero eso lo pueden arreglar después. –Te luciste con este regalo. –la pelinegra se coloca frente a él poniéndose de puntas y posando sus brazos sobre los hombros de él y él lleva una de sus manos a la cintura de ella mientras con la otra se baja la máscara.

- Es bueno que te gustara. –el peli-plata se inclina y une sus labios con los de ella en un beso suave que ella correspondió gustosa.

Kakashi profundizo el beso haciéndolo más apasionado y ella le siguió el ritmo. El peli-plata llevo sus manos a los glúteos de ella y los apretó, alzándola y ella al instante enredo sus piernas con las de él.

Kakashi se arriesgo y fue metiendo sus manos dentro de la blusa, subiéndolas, sintiendo su vientre y subiendo mas hasta tomar en ellos sus senos, esos que se muere por tocar, sintiéndolos sobre el sostén. Él quiere tocarlo más así que le alza el sostén y toma entre sus manos los senos sacándole un gemido que quedo encerrado en el beso.

El ninja sintió como se ponía duro, no puede evitar ponerse así solo con eso, lleva meses sin hacerlo que cualquier cosita viniendo de ella lo excita. La sintió restregar su sexo con su dureza, sacándole un gruñido de placer, lo esta incitando, provocándolo para que continúen y las caricias se profundicen mas y él no se hizo del rogar, rompió el beso para bajar a su cuello que besa y lame con deleite, sintiendo como ella comienza a acariciarle el cabello, alborotándoselo mas.

Yukiko desenredo sus piernas y se alejo de él haciendo que saque sus manos de donde las tenía. Kakashi suspiro, era muy hermoso para ser verdad, pero se sorprendió al ver como ella comienza a desnudarse con rapidez, quitándose todo para deleite de su ojo. De forma desesperada e impaciente comienza a desabrocharle el pantalón, quitándole el estuche de armas antes, el cual tiro al suelo para después bajarle el pantalón junto el bóxer. Kakashi la ayudo quitándose con algo de desesperación él mismo el chaleco para después la playera, dejándolos en el suelo haciéndole compañía a las demás prendas.

Sintió sus pantalones caer pero no se los saco, rápidamente tomo a Yukiko de la cintura y la acerco a él.

- No soy el único que lo deseaba tanto. –susurra sobre sus labios con voz ronca para después unirlos a los de ella sin dejarle responder.

Entre el beso se volteo junto con ella y la apoyo contra la pared, está impaciente, lo ha deseado tanto que no puede controlarse, solo desea unirse a ella. Le alzo una de las piernas y se hundió en ella de una sola estocada, entrando con facilidad gracias a su humedad.

Yukiko rompió el beso alzando su rostro hacia arriba y gimiendo con fuerza. Él entrecerró los ojos y gruñe, como extrañaba eso. Inclinando su rostro hacia el cuello de ella comenzó a penetrarla con salvajismo y profundidad mientras muerde, lame y succiona su cuello, llevando su mano libre un seno de ella que masajea con suavidad. Yukiko tiene sus manos en los hombros de él, sosteniéndose y apoyándose para no caer, las embestidas de él son tan salvajes y placenteras que si no se agarra de algo caerá al suelo.

- _De haber sabido que solo comprándole una casa me dejaba hacérselo desde cuando se la compro… no cabe duda que un buen detalle siempre hace que bajen sus defensas o levantes los castigos, solo hay que saber que regalarle. –_Kakashi sonríe de forma socarrona sobre el cuello de ella.

* * *

><p>Naruto está sentado tras su escritorio leyendo algunos papeles. El pequeño Minato está completamente dormidito en el suelo, a su lado, ahí le tendió una cobija, simulando una camita cuando el niño comenzó a quedarse dormido.<p>

- Naruto-kun. –Hinata abre la puerta y le sonríe amigable haciendo que el rubio alce la mirada y le sonría. – ¿Y Minato-chan? –la mujer pasa su mirada por todo el lugar mientras el rubio se pone de pie y rodea el escritorio por el lado donde no está su hijo.

- Se durmió. –dice apuntándole donde está.

Hinata cierra la puerta tras de sí y se adentra, para acercarse y ver dónde está su hijo. Al verlo dormidito de lado, chupándose el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha no pudo evitar mostrarse enternecida, su bebé es tan mono.

- Es una lindura. –el rubio se coloco atrás de ella y recargo su barbilla en el hombro haciéndola estremecerse y sonrojarse.

- Si. –responde con timidez.

El rubio la voltea haciéndola quedar frente a él, poniéndola nerviosa y él le sonríe amigable.

- Camino aquí vi esto y al instante pensé en tus ojos. –el rubio le muestra una caja rectangular que saco de entre sus ropas.

Hinata sorprendida la toma al abrirla ve un hermoso collar de perlas.

- Es hermoso. –la peli-azul lo mira enternecida, su esposo es tan tierno cuando se lo propone.

- Sabía que te gustaría. –el rubio cierra la caja y se la quita, colocándola sobre el escritorio, para después comenzar a repartirle besos en el cuello.

- Naruto-kun. –susurra en un gemido, posando sus manos en el torso de él. –estamos en la oficina. –sus palabras la contradicen ya que ha inclinado su cabeza para darle más acceso al cuello.

- Pero Hinata-chan te deseo. –el rubio alza su rostro y le hace un infantil puchero.

¿Cómo resistirse a ese puchero? Es su jodida debilidad, además le compro un lindo regalo porque le nació y le recordó sus ojos. Así que unió sus labios con los de él en un apasionado beso que el rubio respondió gustoso. Posa sus manos en las piernas de ella y la alzo sentándola en el escritorio, para después alzarle el vestido, descubriéndole las piernas y dejando ver esas sexys bragas de encaje color rosas.

El rubio se coloco en medio de estas y se desabrocho el pantalón, para después rosar su sexo con el de ella, haciéndola gemir entre el beso, y no desaprovechando llevo sus manos a los senos de ella, tomándolos entre estas, estrujándolos y apachurrándolas, sacándole más gemidos que se quedan encerrados en sus labios por el apasionado beso que se están dado.

- _Jojojojoj… esta es mi forma de hacer que Hinata-chan me deje hacérselo en la oficina… los detalles y ser lindo nunca falla. –_el rubio sonríe triunfante en el beso.

**Continuará**

**jajajajjaajajajaja amo los trios ke se avientan kakashi, sasuke y naruto, enserio y mas cuidando infante, inshe trio XD**

**bueno, admitamos que naruto y kakashi si que saben como hallarle la maña a sus mujeres, sasukito debe aprender mucho de ellos jaajajajajajajajajaj**

**SPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL KAP TANTO COMO A MI**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	24. ¡Hombres!

**¡Hombres!**

Naruto está sentado tras su escritorio leyendo algunos papeles que tiene que firmar. Al pobre rubio se le ve aburrido y cada dos por tres suelta profundos y largos suspiros.

- _El papeleo nunca se acaba y es la parte más aburrida de mi trabajo… definitivamente me lo debí pensar más antes de proclamar como sueño el ser Hokage. –_el rubio vuelve a soltar un profundo y largo suspiro.

La puerta es tocada un par de veces haciendo que Naruto alce la mirada a esta, mostrándose acongojado, solo espera que no sea Shizune trayendo más papeles.

- ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abre dejando ver a Shino, por lo que el oji-azul alzo ambas cejas, extrañado, Shino nunca va a su oficina al menos que sea llamado para una misión.

El rarito de su generación hace una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de respeto y se adentra a la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se coloca quedando frente al escritorio.

- Am…hola. –saluda el rubio.

- Hola Naruto-sama… me gustaría pedirle un favor en nombre de esa estrecha amistad que nos tenemos. –le dice serio, con ese tono de voz carente de emociones.

- _¿Cuál estrecha amistad? Si es con el que menos me llevo. –_el rubio le sonríe amigable por fuera mientras por dentro lo mira como el raro que es. – Te ayudare en lo que pueda después de todo no solo somos amigos, sino que soy tu Hokage y mi deber es ayudar a todos en sus problemas. –dice con heroísmo, mirando el horizonte con añoranza, pero su mueca se borra y una gota de sudor le resbala en la nuca al ver que Shino se alza un poco los anteojos oscuros que usa y se limpia una lagrima que le salió ante lo conmovido que se sintió.

- Lindas palabras Naruto-sama. –le dice admirado y Naruto asintió dándole la razón.

- ¿Y en qué quieres que te ayude? –el rubio lo mira curioso, tal vez lo que le dirá es más emocionante y divertido que leer y firmar papeles.

- Vera… más que ayuda para mi es ayuda para nuestro amigo Kiba.

- ¿Kiba? –el oji-azul se muestra más curioso. – ¿Qué le pasa a nuestro chucho favorito?

- Pues él…

* * *

><p>Raito va saliendo de la academia y se dirige corriendo hacia una de las bibliotecas de Konoha. Cuando llego el chico se adentro caminando, ya que ahí está prohibido correr y hacer ruido. Fue directo hacia una de las mesas, buscando a su padre con la mirada, cuando dio con él lo encontró como días pasados: sentado en una silla teniendo montones de libros sobre la mesa y leyendo uno de ellos.<p>

El chico se acerco a su padre y se sentó en la silla de enfrente haciendo que el pelinegro alce la mirada viendo a su hijo que le sonríe amigable.

- ¿Qué tal vas con tu investigación papá?

- Ya casi termino de leerme todos los libros de romance que hay en la biblioteca. –dice con fastidio.

- ¿Y has encontrado lo que buscas? –le pregunta curioso.

- Tal vez… aunque me costó empalagarme el cerebro. Enserio no sé como a las mujeres les gusta estas chorradas. –Sasuke hace una mueca de asco.

- Bueno… velo así: lo estás haciendo para lograr conquistar a mamá. –anima Raito emocionado.

- _Lo que uno hace por amor. –_Sasuke suspira exasperado, lleva días metido en esa biblioteca leyendo toda clase de cursilerías, Naruto y Kakashi le aconsejaron que la conquiste como a las mujeres les gusta, pero él no sabe lo que les gusta así que se tuvo que leer toda clase de novela romántica para investigar, como buen Uchiha tiene que conocer bien el enemigo, en este caso el objetivo, saber cómo piensa y lo que le gusta. –Raito enserio, no te enamores. –aconseja serio y a Raito le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¿Y ya terminaste?

- Solo me termino el último capítulo de esta novela y ya termine con toda novela cursi que existe en Konoha. –Sasuke suspira aliviado. –Si me esperas a que termine te invito a comer.

- ¡Te esperare! –exclama emocionado.

- _Es tan parecido a Sakura como lo es a mí. Ese entusiasmo definitivamente lo saco de su madre. –_Sasuke le sonríe de forma torcida.

- ¿Y planeas empezar ya? –le pregunta más emocionado.

- Si. Ya perdí mucho tiempo investigando. Hay que atacar.

- ¿Y me dirás cual será tu primer ataque?

- Hmn… ya veremos. –Sasuke amplía su sonrisa torcida y Raito hace un infantil puchero.

* * *

><p>Sakura está sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala viendo la televisión. Viste un short ceñido de color rojo que le llega unos diez centímetros arriba de las rodillas; una blusa levemente holgada de color blanca de mangas cortas; trae una pequeña toalla rodeándole el cuello y su cabello esta mojado dejando ver que se acaba de salir de bañar—<em>cosa normal, ya que tiene poco que llego de entrenar—.<em> Mientras ve el televisor la peli-rosa bebe un muy frio refresco en lata.

Al oír unos pasos bajando las escaleras alza la mirada viendo a Kaori con una mochila de viaje colgando de su espalda y sobre su ropa común usa un chaleco Junnin.

- ¿Tienes una misión? –pregunta curiosa.

- Si. Mientras te bañabas me mandaron a llamar a la oficina del Hokage y me asigno una misión. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios. –Pero antes me pasare a la panadería de la abuela de Yukiko a comprarme algunos panes dulces para el camino.

- Siendo así te acompaño. Tengo ganas de esos deliciosos panes rellenos de chocolate que vende la anciana Kaede. –Sakura se pone de pie y Kaori asintió.

* * *

><p>- ¿Para que me mandaste a llamar Hokage-sama? –Kiba está de pie frente al escritorio de Naruto y el "Hokage-sama" lo dijo en un tono burlón y juguetón.<p>

El castaño alzo ambas cejas al ver al rubio tan serio, sentado tras su escritorio, apoyando sus codos en el escritorio y barbilla apoyada en sus manos entrelazadas mientras lo mira de forma seria y penetrante.

- Kiba eres mi amigo, uno de mis compadres y me he enterado que la estas pasando mal desde que regresaste al mundo de los solteros. –el castaño frunció el seño.

- ¡Si vas a salir con las mismas chorradas de Shino ahórratelas! ¡Es mi vida y no me gusta que se metan en ella! –Kiba da media vuelta dispuesto a irse, viéndose furioso.

- Bueno… supongo no te va a interesar lo que te tengo que decir sobre Kaori –una sonrisa zorruna adorna su rostro.

Kiba detiene su paso y voltea a verlo sobre su hombro con extrañeza, la verdad tiene un mal presentimiento, algo le dice que si se queda lo va a lamentar, pero otra parte de él tiene curiosidad.

El rubio amplia su sonrisa al ver que el castaño voltea todo su cuerpo hacia él y lo mira mostrándose ceñudo.

- Te escucho. –dice entre dientes.

- ¿Recuerdas los últimos exámenes chunnin?

- ¿Cómo olvidarlos? Gracias a Sasuke esos exámenes serán algo que no olvidare. –Kiba sonríe de forma burlona recordando el pancho que hizo el Uchiha en la etapa final de esos exámenes.

- ¿Supongo recuerdas que Gaara vino también? –el rubio sonríe divertido, el teme de su amigo hizo único ese evento.

- Obviamente. –el castaño roda los ojos no sabiendo porque pregunta eso, es obvio que haya venido Gaara después de todo es el Kazekage.

- También habrás notado que Sakura-chan y Kaori-chan tuvieron la misión de proteger a Gaara aunque no lo necesitara. Solo quise mimar a Gaarita con dos bellas Konoichi de Konoha. –el rubio amplia su sonrisa viéndose más como un zorro travieso.

- _Claro que lo note. Estuve al pendiente de Kaori todo el tiempo, pero eso es algo que definitivamente no te diré. –_Kiba lo mira tranquilo.

- No es sorpresa para ninguno de nuestra generación que Gaara y Sakura-chan tuvieron un romance el año pasado. –Kiba asintió, esa es noticia vieja. –Tú no estás para saberlo Kiba ni yo para contarlo pero Gaara aun sentía algo por Sakura-chan cuando vino aquí el día de los exámenes, soy su amigo y lo conozco bien. Así que por eso puse a Sakura-chan la misión de cuidarlo esos días que Gaarita estará aquí para que mi amigosho tenga otra oportunidad con ella o por lo menos se deleite con tenerla cerca.

- ¿Qué no lo hiciste para joder a Sasuke? –Kiba alza ambas cejas curioso.

- Bueno… esa fue otra de las razones. –la mirada del rubio se torna picara y Kiba niega divertido. –Pero retomando el tema… en ese tiempo mi querido amigo Gaara fue muy feliz al poder pasar un tiempo con Sakurita y colada, quiero decir Kaori. –Kiba lo fulmina con la mirada por como la llamo. –Pero lo inevitable paso. –el rubio pone expresión de circunstancia y al castaño le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca ante su dramatismo. –Gaara ya sabía que Sasuke estaba aquí, pero el verlos juntos se dio cuenta que Sakura-chan aun lo ama con locura y con pasión, pero se hace del rogar para darle una lección al teme. –dice de forma poetica y la gota de sudor que resbala por la nuca del castaño se hace mas grande. –Mí querido amigo Kazekage; Gaara para los cuates y Gaarita para mí... –la gota de sudor en la nuca de Kiba se hace más grande y mira incrédulo al rubio al ver como sus muecas y forma de hablar cambia tanto como el humor de Sakura. – … como decía, mi querido amigo Gaarita se deprimió, se puso triste, ¡pero entonces se encontró un alma igual de lastimada que él! –exclama con ensuciamos. –Ambos se sintieron identificados con el otro y empezaron una linda amistad, donde se ve hay atracción y probablemente pronto se harán novios, se enamoraran, casaran y tendrán muchos hijitos de pelo rojo y ojos azules. –dice soñador.

- ¿No me estarás queriendo decir que esa persona con la que Gaara se identifico es Kaori? –Kiba sintió como se le hacia un nudo en el estomago ante la idea.

- ¿Cómo supiste que hablaba de Kaori? –pregunta "sorprendido" y Kiba frunce el seño furioso.

- Lo supuse. –responde entre dientes.

- Bueno… solo quería que supieras eso y que Gaarita solicito a Kaori para que viva unos días en la arena. Y yo como buen amigo se lo concedí, así que más o menos en una hora Kaori se reunirá con Kankuro en la entrada de la aldea para irse juntos a la arena. –Naruto asintió dándose la razón a si mismo ignorando como un aura sombría rodea al castaño. –Como también soy tu amigo quise ser yo quien te lo dijera… y te advierto que no te extrañe si pronto nos llega la noticia que Kaori-chan es la novia del soltero más codiciado de la arena y mucho menos te sorprendas si pronto nos llega invitación de boda… enserio entre esos dos hay química y Sakura-chan me conto que Kaori—chan se siente muy, pero muy cautivada por el codiciado Kazekage. –el rubio mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante.

- ¡Como si fuera a permitirlo! –el castaño da media vuelta y sale de la oficina, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad.

- Enserio soy tan pero tan bueno inventándome romances y actuando. –el rubio sonríe de forma zorruna. –Debería tomar en mis ratos libres el trabajo de doctor corazón… eso de ser Hokage me da poder de mas. –un brillo travieso adquirieron sus ojos.

* * *

><p>La anciana Kaede esta tras la vitrina de cobro de su panadera. Encima de esta se encuentran sus dos bisnietos acostados en sus respectivos portabebés viendo tranquilos como la anciana les hace muecas graciosas para hacerlos reír.<p>

Kyo—_su ayudante_— está acomodando los panes recién salidos y mira de reojo a su patrona, haciendo que se le sombree la frente de negro al ver como todo el pellejo arrugado de la anciana se sangolotea cada que les hace caras a los gemelos.

- _Pobres, los va a traumar. –_el chico no soportando mas ver a la anciana y sus traumáticas muecas regresa su atención a los panes.

- Niños ustedes son imposibles, por más caras graciosas que les haga no se ríen. –dice decepcionada.

- _Debería agradecer que estén tranquilos viéndola y no llorando por eso. –_una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Kyo.

- Para mí que sacaron eso de su vago padre… aunque Yuki-chan tampoco solía reírse con mis caras graciosas. –la mujer se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- _¿Por qué será? –_piensa sarcástico Kyo.

La campanilla que suena al ser abierta la puerta de la panadería hacen que Kaede y Kyo volteen viendo a Kaori y Sakura entrar por lo que la anciana sonrío amigable y el puberto de Kyo puso expresión bobalicona al ver a tan hermosas chicas, cada que las ve no puede evitar ponerse así de bobalicón.

- ¡Bienvenidas chicas! –saluda amigable la anciana.

- ¡Hola! –saludan ambas amigables.

- ¡Vengo por una gran dotación de lo de siempre y que me dure para un viaje de ida y vuelta a la arena! –exclama enérgica Kaori.

- ¿Y Yukiko? –pregunta curiosa Sakura al no ver a la pelinegra, estando ahí donde están sus hijos.

- Fue con el vago a arreglar lo de la casa. –responde la anciana soltando un profundo suspiro.

- Así que la dejo de niñera. –comenta divertida Kaori.

- Si no fueran tan monas estas cositas me enojaría. –la anciana mira emocionada a sus nietos. – ¿Quiénes son los consentidos de la abuela? –pregunta melosa haciendo esas caras graciosas.

Kaori y Sakura tuvieron nauseas al ver como se le mueve todo el pellejo a la anciana.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu va caminando por las calles de la aldea teniendo sus manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, viéndose despreocupado. Como el peliblanco no tiene nada que hacer salió para ver con que conocido se encuentra que pueda molestar.<p>

Mientras camina el peliblanco silba la sintonía de una movida canción que escucho por ahí, pero de pronto detiene su paso, deja de silbar y su expresión relajada se distorsiono hasta mostrar una de completa molestia.

* * *

><p>- ¿No deberías estar camino hacia la salida de la aldea? –pregunta divertida Karin que esta frente a Kankuro.<p>

- ¿Tanto te molesto que ya te quieres deshacer de mí? –pregunta con falso reproche, su mirada divertida lo delata.

- Tonto. –Karin se muestra divertida y le da un leve golpe en el pecho. –Sabes que no es eso, te lo digo porque me habías dicho que te irías hoy a las tres de la tarde y falta menos de una hora para eso, y aun tienes que pasar a la oficina del Hokage para despedirte.

- Tenía que tener una última cita contigo antes de irme. –Kankuro le sonríe coqueto mientras le toma la barbilla para alzarle el rostro, haciéndola sonrojar.

- _¿Dónde estuvo este tío en todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué siempre me fije en patanes y no en chicos como él? –_Karin se contuvo para no chillar emocionada, como una adolecente en su primera cita.

- ¿Sabes? Deberías pedir unas vacaciones y pasarlas en mi aldea. Seré tu guía turístico, te aseguro que la arena te encantara. –Kankuro le sonríe coqueto.

- Me lo pensare. –la pelirroja también le sonríe coqueta y el castaño amplio su sonrisa, mientras inclina más su rostro hacia el de ella, dispuesto a besarla.

Mientras acercan sus rostros ambos van cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como entre más cerca sienten más la respiración del otro.

- Así que ahora te gustan castaños y feos, zanahoria.

Ese comentario despectivo y en un tono burlón hizo que ambos se detengan a milímetros de sus labios. A Karin le broto un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho y su expresión se mostró sombría. Mientras Kankuro alza la mirada viendo con molestia al peliblanco que esta atrás de la pelirroja que lo mira altanero.

- Cómprate una vida Suigetsu. –le dice furiosa Karin, volteándolo a ver.

Kankuro alza ambas cejas al ver que lo conoce, aunque debió imaginarlo por como la llamo.

- ¿Para qué? La que tengo me gusta. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona. –Karin me decepcionas, vas de mal en peor. –su tono burlón sigue mientras niega resignado.

- ¡Metete en tus propios asuntos! –le grita molesta.

- No quiero, es divertido meterme en los asuntos de los demás. –el peliblanco amplia su sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Eres un idiota! –Karin lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Y tú una zanahoria!

- ¡Estúpido pez enlatado!

- ¡Estúpida remolacha!

- ¡Fenómeno!

- ¡Eso no me decías cuando te follaba!

- ¡Patán! –Karin esta roja del coraje.

- _Pe… pelea de amantes. –_Kankuro ensancha los ojos sintiendo como una daga se entierra en su pecho al ver que la pelirroja no estaba soltera y a él que le gustaba enserio.

- ¡Zorra!

- ¡Pendejo!

- ¡Perra!

- ¡Atún!

- ¡Escoba con patas!

- ¡Aléjate de mí adefesio!

- ¡Eso debería decirte yo perra rastreadora!

Kankuro mira incrédulo como esos dos se alejan caminando mientras se insultan y fulminan con la mirada, siendo completamente olvidado por la pelirroja, se supone estaban en una cita e iban a darse un apasionado beso como despedida hasta que llego el amante o ex amante, ya no sabe ni lo que son, pero con esa pelea y lo que se dicen noto que es esa clase de relación odio-amor.

- _Siempre me pasa lo mismo con las chicas, debería empezar a hacerme una limpia. –_un aura depresiva rodea a Kankuro que todo encorvado se dirige hacia la torre del Hokage para de una vez irse, necesita recuperarse de otra decepción amorosa. –_Temari tiene razón, terminare siendo el tío soltero de sus hijos… me queda de consuelo que Gaara aún no se casa tampoco. –_ el aura deprimente del chico aumento.

* * *

><p>- ¡Bienvenido!<p>

Exclaman sonrientes la anciana y Kyo, dejando de hacer lo que están haciendo para mirar a la puerta cuando esta se abrió, viendo a Raito que les sonríe levemente.

- ¡Rai-kun! –lo llama emocionada la anciana. – ¡Tenía tiempo sin verte, ven a darme un beso!

Raito avergonzado se acerca a la anciana y cuando esta le dio un tronado beso en la frente Kyo hace mueca de asco, le sorprende como el chamaco no se vomita al tener esos arrugados labios sobre su piel, él se vomitaría.

- ¡Pero mírate muchacho, cada que te veo estas más grandote y más apuesto! Seras todo un rompe corazones, sino es que ya lo eres.

A Raito se le sonrojan mucho sus mejillas, tanto como por pena como porque la anciana Kaede le esta apretado sus mejillas como tanto le gusta a las ancianas apretárselas.

- Veo que esta cuidado a los gemelos. –comenta cuando la anciana dejo en paz sus pobres mejillas, volteando hacia los gemelos que lo miran atentos. –veamos… tú debes ser Yuki-kun. –le dice con seguridad y juguetón al gemelo de la derecha, acariciándole la cabecita y este sonrío levemente. –y tu Sakumo-kun. –ahora le acaricia la cabecita al otro gemelo que a diferencia de su hermano no le sonrío, solo se le quedo viendo.

- ¿Sabes quién es quién? –exclama sorprendida la anciana y Raito la voltea a ver, rascándose la nuca apenado. –Hasta ahora solo el vago y Yuki-chan saben identificar cual es cual, yo siempre los confundo, pero es que están igualitos. –la anciana se muestra acongojada por no poder identificar a sus propios bisnietos.

- No es difícil identificarlos. –comenta pensativo. –Aunque ambos sean muy parecidos físicamente, hay leves detalles que los diferencian. Como por ejemplo Sakumo-kun es más tranquilo, casi no sonríe, mientras que Yuki-kun sonríe con facilidad. –explica y se sonrroja al notar que la anciana lo mira admirada.

- ¡Eres tan observador Rai-kun!

- No es para tanto. Recuerde que estuvieron viviendo unos días en mi casa y me dio tiempo a conocerlos. –se justifica más avergonzado.

- Pues llevan tiempo viviendo conmigo y los cuido, aun así nada mas no se cual es cual. –un profundo suspiro de resignación sale de sus labios.

- _Que fraude de abuela. –_Kyo que mira de reojo pero escucha todo mientras acomoda muestra desaprobación en la mirada, sino dice lo que piensa es porque luego la jefa lo sanciona.

- Eres bueno con los niños y ellos te siguen mucho. –la anciana sonríe levemente viendo como los gemelos juguetean con los dedos de Raito que les sonríe amigable. –seguro serás un excelente hermano mayor.

- ¿Usted cree? –Raito sonrojado se rasca la nuca con su mano derecha, quitándole su nueva diversión a Sakumo que frunció el ceño.

- Seguro que sí. –le dice con seguridad. –Pero dime Rai-chan, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Acaso a tu madre se le olvido comprar más panes?

- ¿Mamá vino a comprar panes? –pregunta sorprendido y recordando a lo que vino ahí.

- Si. Se llevó de sus favoritos y de tus favoritos. –la anciana amplía su sonrisa.

- ¿Hace cuánto que se fue? –le pregunta con curiosidad.

- Como diez minutos antes de que llegaras. –comenta pensativa. –Creo que iba a la salida de la aldea a despedir a Kaori-chan ya que va de misión. –informa al ver que el niño no fue ahí por mandato de Sakura.

- _Perfecto. –_Raito muestra una sonrisa traviesa. –Yo vine a comprar panes de los que le gustan a mamá.

La anciana parpadea confusa, le acaba de decir que Sakura ya llevo de esos panes, pero luego se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, ¿quién es ella para impedir que compren?, la situación no es buena para andar despilfarrando clientes.

* * *

><p>- ¡Puta!<p>

- ¡Anormal!

Karin y Suigetsu están de pie frente a la puerta del departamento de la pelirroja y como se ve no han dejado de insultarse.

- ¡Estúpida!

- ¡Intento de hombre mal echo!

- ¡Intento de humanidad!

- ¡Pen…!

Karin no termino su insulto ya que Suigetsu estampo con brusquedad sus labios con los de ella, haciéndola ensanchar los ojos, para después reaccionar y posar sus manos en el pecho de él y empujarlo, alejándolo de ella.

- ¡¿Qué cojones te pasa cabrón?! –le grita furiosa e indignada.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! –le responde indignado. –Solo me meto en el papel, aquí es donde dejamos de insultarnos y follamos.

- Eres un…

- No te hagas la santa zanahoria. Bien que te gusta abrirme las piernas para que te de duro. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro, la cual es borrada al siguiente segundo ante la fuerte cachetada que le dio la pelirroja.

- ¡Que te den duro a ti pendejo! –le grita aún más furiosa, abriendo la puerta para después cerrársela en la cara.

- ¿Mierda! –Suigetsu patea una piedra invisible mientras con su mano derecha se soba su mejilla enrojecida y con mano marcada.

* * *

><p>- ¡Es un idiota! –Karin esta recargada en la puerta y se limpia las lágrimas con brusquedad, viéndose en su expresión y mirada lo furiosa que esta.<p>

* * *

><p>- ¡Hey kankuro, Naruto!<p>

Saluda amigable Sakura, alzando una mano cuando llego a la entrada de la aldea junto Kaori y Kira.

- ¡Hola Sakura-chian! –saluda amoroso y enérgico Naruto.

Kankuro alza su rostro viéndose completamente desdichado y un aura deprimente lo rodea.

- Hola. –saluda sin nada de entusiasmo.

- ¿Le pasa algo Kankuro-san? –le pregunta extrañada Kaori, con lo poco que lo conoce es un chico alegre.

Sakura alza ambas cejas extrañada también, ¿dónde está el Kankuro coqueto y mamón en el que se ha convertido estos años?... tal vez no tuvo un buen día.

- ¡No se preocupen chicas, es que le acaban de dar cortón, dattebayo! –exclama con mofa Naruto.—espera… ni siquiera fue eso, simplemente se olvidaron de su existencia. –sin más el rubio suelta la carcajada.

Kankuro se hundió mas en su depresión y miseria, mientras el par de femeninas lo miran como el moco seco que parece.

- Bueno… aquí nos despedimos. –Kaori mira a Sakura y le sonríe amigable, no es que se quiera ir para salvar a Kankuro de su hundimiento porque cierto rubio se ríe a carcajadas de su desgracia, no, simplemente se quiere ir porque entre más rápido partan más rápido llegaran a la arena, si, los ninjas de Konoha son mamones por naturaleza.

- ¡De aquí tú no te vas Kaori!

Kira ladra emocionada y se acerca a Akamaru quien saca la lengua y mueve la cola viéndose feliz mientras juguetea con ella.

Sakura alza ambas cejas al ver a Kiba respirando de forma agitada y viéndose más rabioso de lo normal.

Kaori se muestra sorprendida al verlo ahí, tenía tiempo sin verlo, aunque vivan en la misma aldea hacia lo posible por no topárselo, evitando frecuentar los mismos lugares que él.

Naruto dejo de revolcarse en el suelo ante sus carcajadas y sosteniéndose el estómago alza la mirada viendo a Kiba. ¿Y Kankuro?, bueno, él sigue hundido en su miseria.

- _¡Mierda! ¿Por qué se ve más bueno que como lo recordaba? –_Kaori frunce el ceño, viéndose molesta.—Creo que no oí bien, me pareció que me ordenabas algo. –Kaori se mete un dedo a su oído derecho en busca de una inexistente basura que no la dejo oír bien.

- Oíste bien. –le dice firme. –Tú no saldrás de esta aldea mucho menos para ir a la arena a hacer quien sabe que cosas con ese pelirrojo falto de amor.

- ¿Ah? –Kaori parpadea confusa y destanteada para después mirar a Sakura como preguntándole si oyó lo que creyó y Sakura asintió afirmándoselo. – Vayámonos por partes, ¿de qué pelirrojo falto de amor hablas?

- ¡De Gaarita! –responde el rubio como todo niño dándole la respuesta correcta a la maestra.

- _Oh genial, mi hermano menor tiene algo con esta sexy y salvaje chica, y yo sigo soltero. –_de ser posible, Kankuro se hundió mas en su miseria.

- ¡Perra! ¡Tienes algo con el sensual de Gaara y no me habías contado! –exclama indignada Sakura.

- Pues me vengo enterando que tengo algo con él. –Kaori alza ambas cejas, mirando confusa a Sakura y Kiba frunce el ceño porque se haga la desatendida. –Pero si tengo algo con él es grandioso. El Kazekage es ardiente y sensual. –Kaori pone expresión de pervertida ignorando como Kiba es rodeado por un aura tan sombría que el par de perros se alejan temerosos de él.

- Ni que lo digas. Ese aire de amabilidad que lo rodea lo hace tan lindo y tiene un físico de infarto… y aquí entre nos en la cama es tan ¡grr…! –Sakura simula dar un garrazo con su mano derecha.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –exclama con reproche Naruto, no es de Dios oír a tu primer amor y la mujer que vez como una hermana ahora decir eso, menos de Gaara, ahora cada que lo vea imaginara cosas pervertidas entre él y su amiga, provocándole derrame cerebral—_y perderá las neuronas que han despertado estos años—_

- Ya me habías contado eso. Recuerdo mencionaste es un salvaje en el sexo. –Kaori comienza a tener derrame nasal al imaginarse hacer cositas con Gaara y Sakura se limpia su derrame nasal, recordó toda sarta de perversiones que hizo con Gaara, en especial las de la oficina.

Naruto comienza a tener nauseas, incluso está vomitando. Kankuro está más hundido en su depresión. Y Kiba está ardiendo con la llama de la furia y los celos.

- Oye primero Yukiko se tira a Neji que fue mi novio, ahora tu a Gaara que también fue mi novio… como que les gusta lo que desecho. –Sakura sonríe con picardía.

- No es nuestra culpa que deseches cosas buenas porque te conformas con basuritas. –Kaori la mira burlona y Sakura se le borra su sonrisa, sabiendo a quien se refiere, por lo que la mira con advertencia haciendo que la castaña agrande su sonrisa.

- Eres una cínica descarada. –le dice con rencor Kiba mientras pela los dientes.

- Lo sé. –Kaori le saca la lengua en un gesto infantil para después darle la espalda, caminar hacia el hundido Kankuro que toma de las solapas. – ¡Andando Kira! –ordena mientras camina arrastrando a Kankuro.

Kira mira con tristeza a Akamaru que la mira igual para después ir hacia su dueña que ya comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la aldea.

- ¡Espera Kaori, tú no vas a ningún lado! –Kiba corre atrás de ella y Akamaru al ver que su dueño va tras ellas lo sigue contento por pasar más rato con Kira.

- ¡¿Según quién?! –Kaori sigue su camino sin voltear a verlo.

- ¡Según yo!

- ¡Espera ahí sentado a que te haga caso!

- ¡No seas infantil Kaori, si te digo que no iras a ningún lado no lo harás!

- ¡Metete tus ordenes por el culo!

- ¡Maldita sea Kaori! –exclama exasperado, revolviéndose el cabello. – ¡¿Podrías hacerme caso por una vez en tu vida?!

- ¡Lo hare el día que despiertes sin pito!

- ¡Kaori!

Naruto se limpia la boca mientras se pone de pie al ya haber dejado de vomitar y mira por donde esos dos se fueron. Sakura también los mira, ambos teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- ¿Por qué le mentiste a Kiba diciéndole que Kaori tiene algo con Gaara? –pregunta sin dejar de mirar por donde se alejan esos dos sin dejar de discutir.

- ¿Yo? ¿Me crees capaz de mentir en algo así? –Naruto la voltea a ver apuntándose a sí mismo indignado.

- Te creo capaz de eso y más… nada más hay que ver lo que le dijiste a Hiashi-sama para juntar a Kakashi y Yukiko. –Sakura lo mira de reojo, entrecerrando sus ojos.

- No puedo evitarlo Sakura-chan, terceros vienen a mi pidiéndome ayuda para que le haga de doctor corazón. El suegris se ofreció a mí en bandeja de plata… no soy yo, son ellos. –Naruto haciéndose el inocente parpadea para según él verse más lindo.

- Solo espero que no me hagas víctima de una de las tuyas. –el tono de voz y mirada de Sakura mostraron desconfianza.

- ¡Eso jamás Sakura-chan! Jamás te haría algo así a ti, eres mi hermana, la niña de mis ojos, mi amiga, mi doctora y fuiste mi primer amor. –dice con heroísmo, mirando el horizonte con añoranza, hasta el atardecer se vio atrás de él. –Además sé que si te meto en uno de mis juegos de doctor corazón me moleras los huesos hasta dejármelos hechos aserrín, no soy masoquista como todos piensan. –comenta haciendo mueca de dolor, recordando palizas pasadas, de la última apenas si está recuperándose, una cosa es que la haga enojar sin querer, ya sea por pendejo o bocazas y otra cosa es que lo haga a propósito.

- Debo de admitir que se te han desarrollado neuronas en estos años. –Sakura le sonríe burlona.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –exclama indignado, pero luego le sonríe amigable, mostrándose divertido. –Vamos Sakura-chan, te invito un helado para que juntos nos burlemos de las desgracias ajenas… le he tomado gustito a eso, ya veo porque Kakashi-sensei lo disfruta tanto. –el rubio le pasa un brazo por los hombros de forma amigable y comienza a caminar junto con ella. –esto se vuelve vicioso, más cuando tienes el poder de hacer lo que te dé la gana y disfrutando como los simples mortales sufren mientras uno disfruta.

- Te has vuelto diabólico Uzumaki. –Sakura se contiene por no soltar la carcajada.

- Tuve buenos maestros. –Naruto sonríe de forma zorruna.

- Ese Kakashi-sensei es mala influencia y ni se diga de Jiraiya-sama.

- Oh vamos Sakura-chan, que tú también les has aprendido malas mañas a la vieja y a Kakashi-sensei… sé que disfrutas las desgracias ajenas también.

- Por eso digo: Kakashi-sensei es mala influencia. –Sakura sonríe de forma socarrona y el rubio la imita.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Kakashi con mueca de completa pereza, pintando las paredes de la sala de su nueva casa. El peli-plata viste el tipo de pantalón que siempre suele usar y una playera negra sin mangas y cuello alto que le queda ceñida al cuerpo, no trae ni su estuche de armas ni su chaleco junnin. Tiene algo de pintura beige manchando su ropa y la piel.<p>

De la nada el ninja comenzó a estornudar un par de veces seguidas haciendo que Yukiko quien pinta a su lado lo voltee a ver curiosa.

La pelinegra viste un overol de mezclilla de color azul, es de pantalón que le queda levemente holgado, debajo de este solo lleva puesto un top negro que solo le tapa los senos. Su largo cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta, dejando caer algunos mechones rebeldes sobre su rostro. Al igual que él también algo de pintura mancha su piel y ropa.

- ¿Te estas resfriando?

- No lo creo, solo los Narutos, digo los idiotas se resfrían. –Kakashi la voltea a ver, sonriéndole bajo la máscara y Yukiko ríe entre dientes. –Tal vez solo están hablando de mí, cosa normal, después de todo siempre hay mujeres que se sienten cautivadas a mi encanto y no pueden dejar de hablar de mi galanura… tienes suerte de tenerme para ti sola Yuki-chan, seguro eres la envidia de toda femenina en la aldea, más ahora que eres la madre de mis hijos. –el peli-plata le guiña un ojo coqueto y Yukiko roda los ojos, mejor regresando su atención a la pintada.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja ese naruto se sta volviendo peligroso, ay ke tener cuidado con el y sus planes jajajajaja y pobre de kankuro, dio lastima, fue el desgraciado dl capi**

**en cuanto suigetsu se paso de bobo y kiba ni se diga a ver como les va a esos dos**

**en el sig kap veremos el atake de sasukito XD**

**lo se, despues de una eternidad al fin actualizo ste fic, pido disculpas pero mi tiempo se ha vuelto considerablemente reducido TwT apenas y tengo tiempo para dormir TwT y yo ke tanto amo dormir buaaaa**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	25. Todo va saliendo bien

**Todo va saliendo bien**

Sakura se dirige caminando hacia su casa. Se le ve feliz, tenía tiempo que no tenía platicas así con su amigo, recordado viejos y graciosos recuerdos. Hace unos minutos que se separaron ya que el rubio tenía que regresar a la oficina.

- ¡Mamá!

La peli-rosa alza su rostro y su sonrisa se amplía al ver a Raito correr hacia ella.

- Al fin te encuentro mamá. –el niño le sonríe amigable al detenerse frente a ella.

- ¿Llevas mucho buscándome? –Sakura lo mira curiosa.

- Algo. –Raito se rasca la nuca apenado.

- ¡Y para que me buscabas cariño?, pensé que estabas con tu padre como siempre por eso no te deje nota. –lo último lo dice con falso reproche haciéndolo sonrojar.

- Lo siento. –dice apenado.

- Naa… solo jugueteaba. Sé que quieres recuperar el tiempo perdido con Sasuke además entre hombres se entienden mejor. –le comenta divertida y Raito le sonríe, su mami siempre tan compresiva por eso y más la ama tanto. – No me dijiste para que me buscabas.

- ¡Ah! –exclama recordando porque lleva rato buscándola. – ¡Ve rápido al lago!... ¡O Papá terminara de matar a esos pobre diablos!... ¡Eres la única que puede detenerlo!—exclama alterad y Sakura ensancha los ojos.

- ¡Ese bastardo se le tiene que estar siempre vigilándole! –exclama furiosa, partiendo directo a la salida de la aldea.

- _Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para hacer que vaya haya sin revelarle el verdadero motivo… solo espero que haya sido buena idea y mamá no empiece a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra nada más llegando. –_Raito sonríe nervioso mientras mira la nube de humo que levanto su madre al salir corriendo. –_Hice lo que pude para ayudar papá… solo espero sobrevivas. –_Raito mira el horizonte de forma heroica y atrás de él se reflejó el atardecer.

* * *

><p>Sasuke está sentado encima de un gran mantel que esta sobre el pasto. El pelinegro mira satisfecho su obra de arte, no es por nada pero le quedo tan perfecta como todo lo que hace… bueno, hay que admitir que su hijo le ayudo, pero eso lo hace sentir aún más orgulloso, con un Uchiha todo sale perfecto y ahora con dos, seguro superaron la perfección.<p>

- ¡Uchiha!

Se oye el grito furioso de Sakura y Sasuke alza la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos ya que la luz del sol le calo, pero alcanzo a divisar una figura femenina caer, al siguiente segundo ya tiene a una furiosa Sakura tomándolo de las solapas y mirándolo de forma desquiciada.

- ¡Maldito Uchiha psicópata! ¡Deja de andar causando problemas e intentar matar a cualquiera solo porque se te hinchan, cabrón!...

Sakura lo agita de forma brusca y Sasuke como si estuviera acostumbrado se mantiene inexpresivo, aunque por dentro comienza a marearse ante tanta zangoloteada.

- … ¡deja de hacer esas escenas enfrente de mi niño, no viste lo asustado que estaba!...

Continua Sakura con su monologo de reproche sin dejar de agitarlo.

- No sé qué te dijo Raito para hacer que vengas pero cálmate mujer. –le dice exasperado.

- ¿Insinúas que mi niño mintió? –pregunta amenazante. –Yo eduque a mi hijo y le enseñe a no mentir al menos que sea una situación especial.

- Y esta es una situación especial. –una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro y Sakura deja de agitarlo para mirarlo curiosa.

- ¿De qué hablas?

Sasuke mira a un lado de él por lo que la peli-rosa voltea y se sorprende al ver que encima de la manta donde está sentado el pelinegro hay comida, de toda y bastante, pero lo que más le sorprende es que es toda su comida favorita, incluso hay postres de los que ella es adicta, y por si no fuera suficiente sus flores favoritas están formando un ramo hermoso en medio de toda la comida.

- ¿Qué es esto? –pregunta incrédula, mirando a Sasuke como si creyera que está soñando.

- Un picnic que prepare para ti.

- ¿Tú lo hiciste para mí? –Sakura no cabe de la sorpresa, no se lo cree, incluso comienza a pensar que está soñando.

- Eso dije. –Sasuke se contuvo por no sonar exasperado y no rodar los ojos para no arruinarlo, debe ser educado, amable, galante y romántico… de solo pensarlo le da un no sé qué.

- ¿Por qué? –Sakura sigue anonadada, incluso parece por su expresión que se le murieron las neuronas.

- _Uno intenta no ser mamón, pero me lo pones difícil molestia.—_Sasuke conto mentalmente hasta diez mientras aspira un par de veces. –Porque quiero mimarte. –una encantadora sonrisa adorna su rostro.

Sakura parpadea a la vez que se sonroja, es que es la primera vez que ve sonreír así al pelinegro y se ve jodidamente sexy, la ha deslumbrado completamente con esa sonrisa, lo que dijo y el detalle.

* * *

><p>En la arena:<p>

Se ve a Gaara sentado tras su escritorio firmando algunos papeles, la puerta fue tocada suavemente haciendo que el pelirrojo alce su mirada.

- ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Temari con un pergamino en sus manos.

- Llego esto de Konoha, venía con una nota que dice que es importante y confidencial. Solo tú puedes leerlo. –le dice seria y algo preocupada.

- Gracias. –Gaara extiende su mano para que le entregue el pergamino y su hermana así lo hizo.

- ¿Crees que esté pasando algo en Konoha? ¿Algo grave? –Temari no puede evitar mostrarse más preocupada, dejo a su esposo e hijos en Konoha para ir a visitar a su hermano.

- Esperemos que no. –Gaara termina de abrir el pergamino y pasa sus ojos por todo este, leyéndolo.

Cuando termino de leerlo Gaara lo cerro, después se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda a su hermana y desde la ventana viendo desde buen angulo su aldea.

- ¿Qué sucede Gaara? ¿Qué decía el pergamino? –Temari muestra más preocupación.

Gaara le aventó el pergamino sin voltear a verla y Temari lo atrapo en el aire. Al siguiente segundo lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo, nada más termino y una gran gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca.

- ¿Planeas ayudarlo? –pregunta incrédula, mirando la espalda de su hermano.

- Naruto es mi amigo, y los amigos se ayudan en todo. –responde con seriedad. –Naruto me pide este favor, no se lo negare.

La gota de sudor que resbala en la nuca de la rubia se hace más grande, en especial al ver con la melancolía con la que habla su hermano, como si lo que fuera hacer sea de suma importancia.

- _Confirmado, todo aquel que se haga kage se le zafan todos los tornillos._

* * *

><p>Cada que Sakura se mete algo a la boca un aura brillante la rodea, cierra los ojos deleitándose con las sensaciones de su paladar al probar toda esa comida.<p>

Sasuke no despega su vista de ella, ha descubierto que le gusta verla comer las cosas que tanto le gustan, es una delicia para su pupila. Se ve tan sensual y a la vez parece una pequeña niña disfrutando un dulce.

- _Contente Uchiha, debes ser todo un caballero y galante como les gusta a las femeninas. Si te le echas encima para violarla solo porque se te paro al verla comer, seguro te patea las bolas, si corro suerte la seduzco y consigo que follemos, pero después me pateara la bolas por aprovechado y terminara más enojada… y eso no es lo que busco. –_Sasuke se armó de valor e ignora el dolor en sus bolas y entrepierna.

- ¿No vas a comer tú? –Sakura noto como no despega su penetrante mirada de ella y eso la está poniendo nerviosa.

- Esta comida la traje para ti.

- Te comparto, no me gusta comer sola así que toma algo. –Sakura tomo lo primero que encontró que fue uno de los panes al vapor y se lo extendió a Sasuke, enserio quiere que la deje de mirar así.

Sasuke sonrío levemente, noto como se ha puesto nerviosa, pero no queriéndola hacer enojar tomo el pan que le extiende y tomo un pedazo, dirigiendo dicho pedazo a la boca de Sakura.

- No tengo apetito… solo déjame verte comer. –no se lo propuso pero su tono de voz sonó ronco.

Sakura iba a replicar, pero oírle ese tono de voz y lo que dijo la dejo deslumbrada. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se toparon con los de Sasuke y abrió la boca permitiendo que él meta ese pedazo de pan a su boca, y no se pudo contener en lamer los dedos de Sasuke cuando este los saco de su boca, provocando que el pelinegro gruña ronco.

- _Contrólate Haruno. –_Sakura agita su cabeza y sale de bobolandia. – ¡Puedo comer sola, deja de hacer eso y si solo quieres verme comer pues hazlo! –le dice firme y ladeando su rostro a un lado en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo.

Sasuke sonrío con arrogancia no solo no le pasó desapercibido en sonrojo, sino que noto como ella aprieta las piernas, sabe porque lo hizo.

- _Así que también te excito sin necesidad de besarte o acariciarte. –_el pelinegro se sintió más seguro al saber eso, saber que no es el único que sufre, por eso le da más motivación a seguir con esto del cortejo.

* * *

><p>- ¡Kaori, dime la clase de relación que tienes con Gaara! –exige Kiba que va saltando las ramas de los arboles a la par que ella.<p>

- ¡No te importa, tú y yo ya no somos nada! –Kaori le saca la lengua en un gesto infantil, enfureciendo más a Kiba.

- ¡Kaori! –exclama furioso.

- ¡Kiba! –exclama con burla, enfureciéndolo más.

- _Estúpidos… ellos presumiendo que si tienen peleas de amantes y yo solo como un moco pegado en un árbol. –_Kankuro que va saltando las ramas de los arboles atrás de ellos los mira indignado.

* * *

><p>- <em>Estúpido Sasuke, se portó tan lindo, seductor y me sorprendió porque ni siquiera intento atacar aprovechando cuando me bajaba la guardia, si se sigue portando así me será tan difícil contenerme. –<em>Sakura sonríe bobalicona mientras camina por la aldea hacia su casa. –_No recuerdo alguna vez que haya comido tanto como ahora y todo lo que comiera fuera mi comida favorita. –_Sakura mira emocionada la canasta que carga con ambas manos, donde está la comida que quedo, al ser mucha no pudo terminársela y Sasuke le dijo que se la llevara a casa, después de todo esa comida está ahí para ella.

* * *

><p>Raito va saliendo de la cocina con un plato de cereal en su mano izquierda y con la derecha sostiene la cuchara con la que toma cereal y lo guía a su boca.<p>

Cuando entra a la sala la puerta principal se abre, haciendo que se detenga y vea como su madre entra con una sonrisa bobalicona adornándole el rostro y sonrojo en las mejillas. Raito no pudo evitar sonreír con emoción, si su madre viene así es porque su padre no la cago, de lo contrario vendría hecha una furia.

- ¡Mamá! –la llama sacándola de sus pensamientos y sorprendiéndola, después se sonrojo más porque su hijo la haya visto poner esa expresión de idiota enamorada. – ¿Cómo te fue mamá? –Raito la mira curioso, conteniéndose para no reír, es que en solo unos segundos su madre pasó de expresión soñadora a la sorpresa, luego a la exaltada para finalizar con la avergonzada.

- Bien… pero tengo una duda. –Sakura entrecierra los ojos hacia su hijo. – ¿Ayudaste a tu padre con lo de hoy? –ya sabe la respuesta, después de todo fue el mismo Raito que la hizo ir ahí.

- ¡No sé de qué hablas! –exclama alterado para después salir corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Sakura no pudo evitar negar divertida, igual no le enoja que su hijo ayude a Sasuke en eso, después de todo el detalle y esfuerzo de ambos es lo que más le ha cautivado.

* * *

><p>Por las calles de la aldea va caminando Sasuke con una sonrisa torcida adornando su rostro y mirada llena de satisfacción. Su plan funciono, bueno el primer paso, ahora a planear y seguir con los siguientes. Se siente más seguro de ganar esta batalla.<p>

- Enserio Mizuki, vi a hokage-sama y a Haruno-sensei en una cita.

Sasuke detiene en el aire el siguiente paso que dará y voltea a su derecha viendo que al doblar la esquina están un par de ancianas platicando. Como todo buen ninja se acercó con sigilo y pego su espalda en la pared.

- Imposible Kazumi. Hokage-sama está casado con Hinata-sama y hacen una excelente pareja. Se ven de lo más felices.

- Pero enserio los vi en una cita… además Hinata-sama tiene meses que nació su hijo, ya sabes que la mujer suele descuidar al hombre por dedicarse a su hijo.

- Hokage-sama no sería capaz de eso. Parece buen chico, algo pervertido pero no lo creo infiel. –la anciana sonríe nerviosa.

- Pues yo los vi bien juntitos en el parque… además te recuerdo que Haruno-sensei no solo fue compañera de equipo del Hokage-sama sino también fue su primer amor, eso no es sorpresa para todos.

Sasuke ya tiene una expresión sombría adornando su rostro.

- Eso sí… ¿en verdad crees que esos dos ahora tengan esa clase de relación, Kazumi?

- Pues espero que si Mizuki… Hinata-sama es muy noble y muy buena, pero no tiene carácter para controlar a alguien como Hokage-sama, recuerda lo imperativo que es. –Mizuki asintió, dándole la razón a su comadre. –en cambio Haruno-sensei siempre lo pone en su lugar, además hacen bonita pareja. –dice melosa.

- Eso sí… pero recuerda que Haruno-sensei tiene a Raito-kun que es hijo de ese Uchiha, el cual es amigo de Hokage-sama.

A Sasuke no le gusto como esa anciana Mizuki dijo su apellido.

- Cada una tiene momentos de debilidad y lo que sea de cada quien el Uchiha está más bueno que la insulina en momentos de descontrol de la azúcar…

Ambas ancianas ponen mueca pervertida que hace que Sasuke se estremezca y palidezca.

- … además Haruno-sensei era joven en ese entonces. Ahora es más madura y seguro se dio cuenta que Hokage-sama vale más la pena, además que se puso más guapo ahora, esta tan bueno como el suero en momentos de deshidratación. –ambas ancianas ronronean pervertidas.

- _Entre más viejas más enfermas. –_Sasuke tiene la frente sombreada de negro.

- Así que yo digo que pronto Hokage-sama se divorcia y se nos casa con Haruno-sensei… ¡yo los apoyo, adoro esa pareja! –exclama Kazumi con emoción.

- Sí, yo también. Hokage-sama no solo es sexy sino que es el chico bueno mientras que el Uchiha… digamos que no se merece a Haruno-sensei.

La expresión sombría de Sasuke regreso y sigue su camino, pensando en las una y mil formas en las que cometerá asesinato.

* * *

><p>Kakashi tiene acorralada de en la pared a Yukiko quien rodea con sus piernas la cadera del peli-plata y sus manos están en los hombros de él. Kakashi tiene sus manos en los glúteos de la pelinegra, ambos se besan con fogosidad y pasión.<p>

Los dos tienen la cara, brazos y manos manchados de pintura de diferentes colores.

- Pintar… no… acabamos. –dice entrecortada por la falta de aire y porque nada más rompe el beso y el peli-plata vuelve a unir sus labios con los de ella.

- Ya solo falta esta habitación. La terminamos después, necesitamos un descanso. –Kakashi ha cortado el beso y ahora se dirige a besarle el cuello.

- Esto no es descanso. –la pelinegra inclina su rostro hacia atrás dándole más acceso y comienza a acariciarle el cabello.

- No veo que te desagrade. –le dice con mofa sin dejarle de besar el cuello.

- Esta será la habitación de los niños… vayámonos a otra. –la respiración de la pelinegra es más pesada y mueve su cadera haciendo fricción con el miembro erecto de Kakashi.

- Estrenémosla. –Kakashi alza su mirada mostrando picardía y Yukiko ríe entre dientes, pero un leve jadeo salió de sus labios cuando el peli-plata le muerde la barbilla.

* * *

><p>Este día como en muy pocos Naruto ha salido temprano del trabajo, todavía ni oscurece pero como en muy pero muy pocos días no hubo mucho trabajo.<p>

El rubio está en la sala acostado boca arriba en el piso, y tiene cargado al pequeño Minato, que alza en sus brazos simulando hacerle el avioncito. Y el pequeño ríe de lo más emocionado, agitando sus bracitos.

La puerta principal se abre y cierra con brusquedad, pero el rubio ni en cuenta, él sigue jugando con su retoño. Incluso ignora las fuertes pisadas que se acercan a la sala.

- Naruto-kun, te traje algunos bocadillos para…

Hinata que entraba a la sala con una bandeja en manos se queda congelada a medio camino cuando su mirada se topó con a un Sasuke sombrío, con ojos rojos que lo hacen parecer demonio y aura maligna rodeándolo.

- ¡Bocadillos! ¡Genial! –exclama el rubio sentándose en el piso, pero al ver que su esposa mira con miedo algo alado de él, voltea al igual que su retoño que se mostró curioso. –¿Qué pasa teme? ¿Te has vuelto a estreñir?

Sasuke toma del mameluco a Minato y se lo arrebata al rubio, para después aventarlo hacia donde esta Hinata, quien soltó un grito de susto a la vez que suelta la bandeja y atrapa a su retoño en el aire, el cual ríe emocionado, esa nueva versión de avioncito se le hizo más divertida.

- Oye teme si querías jugar con Mina-chan solo tenías que decirlo, no tenías que arrebatármelo así. –dice mientras se pone de pie y tan tranquilo como sino notara que su amigo lo mira como si quisiera matarlo, total, no es la primera vez. – ¡Bien! Me gusta el juego y a Mina-chan también… aviéntame a Mina-chan, Hinata-chan, yo lo atrapo y luego se lo aviento al teme. –el rubio le sonríe a su esposa que si no fuera porque carga a su retoño hubiera caído estilo anime.

- ¡No te lo aventare así! –le grita indignada.

- ¿Por qué? –el rubio la mira curioso, pero deja de mirarla cuando Sasuke lo toma de las solapas y lo voltea a él.

- Te lo preguntare solo una vez… ¿tuviste una cita con Sakura hoy?

- Si. –el rubio le sonríe de forma zorruna y Hinata ensancha los ojos, que descarado.

Sasuke le borra la sonrisa al rubio dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla que lo manda a volar.

- ¿Qué te pasa teme? –pregunta molesto, sobándose su mejilla mientras se pone de pie.

- ¡Maldito descarado, ¿cómo te atreves a tener una cita con mi mujer?! –le dice sombrío.

- En primer lugar no es tu mujer. –el rubio se sacude su ropita con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y Hinata lo fulmina con la mirada, y ella pensó que el rubio ya no sentía ese amor pasional por la peli-rosa. –en segundo lugar fue solo una cita de amigos, maldito mal pensado… ¿Qué no recuerdas que estoy felizmente casado y con un hijo? Sakura-chan es mi mejor amiga, es normal ir a comer un helado juntos. –le dice ofendido.

- _Buen punto. –_Hinata se sintió estúpida por encelarse, lo paranoico de Sasuke se le ha pegado.

- Estúpido teme que se cela hasta porque un mosquito pica a Sakura-chan. –el rubio lo mira con reproche y Sasuke bufa.

- _Sí, soy posesivo ¿y qué?... la única forma de sentirme más seguro es que ella acepte que es mi mujer, si por lo menos viviera con ella me sentiría ma… —_Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida.

- Se te ocurrió algo travieso, ¿verdad? Conozco esa mirada. –el rubio entrecierra los ojos hacia él.

- Dobe, me harás un favor.

- ¡Ósea! –exclama indignado, alzando sus manos con dramatismo. –Primero me golpes y luego me exiges un favor. –Naruto lo mira indignado.

Hinata suspiro con pesadez y mejor da media vuelta saliendo de ahí junto con su retoño. Esos dos solos se entienden y los que los rodean quedan con dolores de cabeza, mejor dejarlos que se entiendan solos.

- Si me haces este favor el rameen de esta semana corre por mi cuenta.

- ¡Trato! –acepta sin pensarlo.

Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida, vale que tal vez a su cuenta bancaria le desaparezcan unos cuantos ceros, pero vale la pena.

* * *

><p>Es de noche, Kankuro, Kaori y Kiba están formando un campamento donde descansaran para mañana a primer hora seguir su camino hacia la arena.<p>

- Vamos Kaori, te exijo que me digas tu relación con Gaara. –le ordena Kiba mientras corta unos cuantos leños que le pasa a Kaori para que los apile para hacer una fogata.

- ¿Para qué quieres saber si no somos nada? –le responde con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y Kiba gruñe unos cuantos insultos.

- _No sé qué me sorprende más, si lo hostigoso que es Kiba o la paciencia de Kaori. –_Kankuro los mira con ojos entrecerrados.

* * *

><p>Sakura solo lleva puesta una holgada y vieja playera que usa como pijama, debajo de esta solo lleva sus bragas. Su cabello esta mojado y corre hacia la puerta al ser está tocada, sorprendiéndose al ver a Sasuke que tiene colgado en su hombro un morral.<p>

Sasuke la escaneo con la mirada, devorándose sus piernas al descubierto, pero después frunció el ceño.

- _¿Cómo se atreve a abrir la puerta vistiendo solo eso? Que descarada, ¿qué tal si hubiera sido otro el que toca? –_el pelinegro se mordió la lengua para no reclamarle, como esto es como la guerra, en la guerra se medita y él medito que sus escenas de celos solo le bajan puntos con ella, así que mientras este en etapa conquista se contendrá por mucho que le cueste, ya después le hace sus escenas todo lo que quiera.

Sakura se aclara la garganta, algo incomoda, ha notado como no despega la mirada de sus piernas, y si, si fuera otro pervertido ya lo hubiera mandado a volar, pero es ese pendejo, que cuando la mira así la calienta en vez de molestarla.

Sasuke alza su mirada, viéndole el rostro, es lo más sano sino se le quiere echar encima y violarla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas Sasuke?

- Naruto me corrió de su casa. –Le dice serio, con esa mascara de indiferencia que es tan bueno para poner.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta sorprendida. –Se pelearon. –no lo pregunta, lo afirma, con esos dos es lo más seguro.

- Algo así. –Sasuke chasquea la lengua. –el dobe dijo algo así que el muerto y el arrimado a los tres días apesta y que yo ya apesto demasiado. –Sasuke frunció el ceño como si el recordar lo que le dijo aun le molestara, aunque todo fue fingido, el dobe, digo, Naruto no dijo eso, él se lo invento, sabe que el rubio diría algo así.

Sakura se tapó la boca para no soltar la carcajada, y Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada.

- Bueno ¿y que se te ofrece? –pregunta divertida, aunque ya sabe que es lo que quiere, pero quiere que se lo pida.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua, no le gusta pedir las cosas, él las exige, pero esa no es una buena arma para la batalla en la que está metido ahora.

- ¿Me puedo quedar aquí? –le pregunta entre dientes. –Solo serán unos días en los que termino de remodelar mi casa…

- ¿Ya tienes casa? –pregunta sorprendida.

- Barrio Uchiha. –responde con simpleza y Sakura se sorprendió más, no sabía que él decidió vivir ahí.

- ¿Cuándo decidiste vivir ahí?

- Hace un par de días. Vivir con el dobe es insoportable y fui a ver las condiciones de mi casa… Raito me acompaño y le gusto aunque este casi en ruinas, incluso se ofreció a ayudarme a remodelarla.

Sakura no deja de sorprenderse, no solo Sasuke le dio una explicación sin que se la pidiera sino enterarse de que su hijo ya sabe lo de la casa.

- Me agrada la idea de vivir ahí. Tiene patio grande y está cerca del bosque. Raito y yo podríamos entrenar estando cerca de la casa. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. –_además es grande, con muchas habitaciones, así que no habrá problemas si la familia crece. –_Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida. –Pagare la mitad de los gastos.

- ¿Ah? –Sakura lo mira sin entender.

- Si me quedo pagare la mitad de los gastos. –le responde tratando de no mostrar lo que le fastidia repetir las cosas.

- Vale, te dejare quedarte. Pero no seas conchudo y te quedes mucho tiempo. –Sakura se hace a un lado para que pase.

- Solo me quedare hasta que mi casa este habitable—_y cuando me vaya te iras conmigo. –_ante lo último que pensó amplio su sonrisa mientras se adentra.

- Me parece bien, así que termina pronto tu casa. –Sakura cierra la puerta para después caminar atrás de él. –Tengo solo tres habitaciones, una es mía, la otra de Kaori y la otra de Raito. Así que dormirás en la de Raito. –Sasuke asintió y la volteo a ver sobre su hombro.

- Iré a instalarme. –avisa y sin más camina hacia las escaleras.

Sakura desencajo la mandíbula, esperaba que comenzara a replicar queriendo instalarse en la habitación de ella, incluso ya esperaba la discusión y ella terminar moliéndolo a golpes para después dejar que se duerma en el sillón.

* * *

><p>Raito está sentado tras su escritorio terminando la tarea que le encargaron en la academia. Cuando su puerta es abierta voltea y se sorprende al ver que se trata de su padre.<p>

- ¡Papá! –el chico se pone de pie, acercándose a su padre y le sonríe de oreja a oreja, mostrándose feliz por verlo.

Sasuke le sonríe levemente y le acaricia el cabello con una de sus manos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me quedare en esta casa desde ahora. –Raito lo mira sorprendido. –Así que compartiremos habitación.

- ¿Mamá te dejo quedarte? –Raito entrecierra los ojos con sospecha.

- Sí. –Sasuke amplía su sonrisa arrogante y Raito vuelve a mostrar sorpresa.

- ¿Sin pelear? –pregunta incrédulo.

- Sin pelear.

- ¿Cómo le hiciste? –Raito comienza a pensar que le cambiaron a los padres, desde que los conoce estando juntos no están ni un solo día sin pelear por niñerías empezadas por su padre.

- Digamos que cuando se me dijo que esto es como una batalla, ya planeo mejor mis movimientos.

Raito mira con admiración a su padre, subiéndole más el ego.

* * *

><p>Yukiko se ha dado una refrescante ducha para quitar toda la pintura que se le pego al cuerpo y dejo a Kakashi en la habitación cuidando a los gemelos.<p>

En este momento solo viste una playera de Kakashi que apenas le cubre lo necesario, sus bragas y la toalla con la que se seca el cabello.

Cuando entra a la habitación con lo primero que se topa es con Kakashi acostado boca arriba, completamente dormido y lleno de pintura. Acostado sobre su pecho, boca abajo esta Yuki, también dormido. Y acostado a su lado, acurrucado con él esta Sakumo también dormido.

- _¡Aww…! ¡Se ven tan monos!... quien iba a pensar que kakashi sería tan buen padre. –_Yukiko sonríe enternecida.

**Continuará**

**cositos, me imagine a los 3 peliplatas y me dio ternura 3**

**jajajajajja me dio un buen de risa las comparaciones de las viejitas chismosas jajajajajajja**

**veamos como le va a Sasukito, por lo menos en ste kap no la cago**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y SU PACIENCIA**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	26. Regalos y notas

**Regalos y notas**

En el comedor de la casa del fregón de fregones de la arena se encuentra cenando el fregón de fregones junto con sus hermanos e invitados.

En la cabecera de la mesa se encuentra Gaara, a su derecha está sentada Kaori quien platica amenamente con el pelirrojo, que la escucha atento y se encarga de preguntarle muchas cosas sobre su vida.

A la izquierda de Gaara esta Kankuro que tiene un aura deprimente rodeándolo y expresión de un completo perdedor.

- _Gaara parece muy interesado en Kaori desde que llego y ella en él… a este paso pronto darán la noticia que son novios, después que se casaran y al final que tendrán muchos hijos sin ceja… y así es como quedare solo como un moco, seré el tío solterón lleno de gatos, pansa cervecera y calvo que entretiene a sus sobrinos con sus marionetas. –_Kankuro juguetea todo deprimido con su comida.

Alado de Kaori esta Temari que es rodeada por un aura sombría y mira con cautela a Kaori.

- _No sé qué tiene Gaara con las chicas de Konoha, primero Sakura y ahora Kaori, que para mal de males es amiga de Sakura… ¿es masoquista o qué? ¿Quiere que lo vuelvan a botar?... Gaara es muy inocente, no dejare que ninguna mujer se vuelva a aprovechar de su nobleza. –_Temari que es identificada por sus grandes celos de hermana hacia Gaara, pone a trabajar su cabeza para hacer algo para alejar a esa mujer de su hermanito.

Shikamaru que está comiendo aflojerado alado de su esposa, ignora todo su entorno, es mejor así, si no lo ignora sentirá ese ambiente hostil que rodea el comedor y se le quitara el apetito, y si no come no tendrá energía para ver las nubes de la aldea de la arena. Están ahí de vacaciones, para disfrutar y descansar, él siempre necesita mucha energía para descansar.

Sentado a su lado esta su primogénito que se ve igual de aflojerado que él al comer, es como una mini copia de él de cinco años, casi seis. Después está el pequeño de cuatro años que come enérgico, le sigue una pequeña de tres años y al final el más chico de un año, los últimos dos se parecen más a su madre.

Y alado de Kankuro esta Kiba quien también es rodeado por un aura asesina, come con brusquedad y mira con ganas de matar a Gaara, si hasta ahora se ha contenido es por su lealtad a la aldea, sabe que si le toca un pelo eso llevara a la guerra ambas naciones, más siendo él un miembro y heredero de un poderoso clan de Konoha.

- _Estúpido Sabaku ligón, con su cara de chico bonito y amabilidad que provoca ternura engaña a las mujeres. Desde que llegamos se la ha pasado dándole paseos a Kaori por la aldea, pegado a ella como un chicle, alagándola en todo, a mí no me engaña, se la quiere llevar a la cama ese maldito pervertido y todavía el muy pendejo me dice que yo ya me pudo ir, pero que Kaori no… cómo si fuera a irme dejándola a ella aquí en el territorio del enemigo... no me voy de aquí sin Kaori… creo que me aliare con Sasuke para vengarnos de ese estúpido por pretender robarnos a nuestras mujeres. –_Kiba ya entiende como se sintió Sasuke esa vez en los exámenes chunnin cuando quiso matar a Gaara y se lamenta por haberse burlado y no haberlo ayudado. –_y Kaori que anda de coqueta con él cuando la muy descarada me dijo las ganas que le tiene… no pienso quitarles un ojo de encima. –_Kiba se mete a la boca comida con brusquedad, quebrando los palillos con los dientes, dejándolos alado en el montón de palillos que ha quebrado en todo el rato que lleva comiendo.

Un poco alejados de la mesa están el par de enormes perros comiendo sus deliciosos manjares que los cocineros del Kazekage les han servido en platos para perros, despreocupados y ajenos a todo ambiente ahí.

* * *

><p>Es de noche y todos están dormidos, o se suponen que deben estarlo. Kiba usando sus habilidades ninja va siguiendo a Gaara que va caminando por los pasillos de su enorme casa.<p>

Ve que el pelirrojo se detiene frente a una habitación. Y voltea a todos lados como buscando que no haya monos en la costa.

Kiba que está en la esquina al doblar el pasillo se esconde para que no lo vea, entonces oye que una puerta se abre y cierra haciéndolo ensanchar los ojos.

- _¡Ese cabrón pervertido se metió a la habitación de Kaori! –_un aura sombría comienza a rodearlo, vio como exactamente se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de la castaña.

_Kaori está en la cama, tapada con sabanas dejando ver solo sus hombros que son cubiertos por los tirantes de una sexy y provocativa pijama._

- _¡Gaara-sama! –exclama avergonzada, cubriéndose más su pecho con la sabana haciendo que uno de los tirantes resbale por su hombro._

_Gaara que hasta ese entonces estaba vestido de pronto y como por arte de magia le desapareció la ropa y ahora tiene cara de un lobos feroz y pervertido que saca la lengua._

- _¡A comer! –exclama Gaara echándosele encima._

- _¡Kya…!_

_Gaara salta metiéndose a las sabanas que se empiezan a remover como si hubiera una lucha ahí adentro, segundos después se oyen gemidos orgásmicos de Kaori y jadeos de Gaara._

- ¡Lo mato! –Kiba es rodeado por una intensa aura asesina y su expresión es más sombría.

* * *

><p>Kaori acaba de salir del baño, solo lleva puesta una pequeña toalla que apenas le cubre lo necesario y le escurre agua de su cabello mojado.<p>

Cuando la puerta se abre de golpe voltea viendo a un furioso Kiba con el pie alzado dejando ver que pateo la puerta para abrirla.

- ¿Dónde está? –pregunta furioso adentrándose en la habitación.

- ¿Ah?

Kaori se muestra confundida, viéndolo buscar por todos lados, desde debajo de la cama, hasta en el ropero y en los cajones.

- ¡Dime donde esta! –ordena furioso, acercándose a ella e intimidándola un poco, comienza a pensar que se volvió loco. – ¿en el baño? –Kiba la termina acorralando en la pared.

- No sé de qué hablas. –responde mirándolo como el loco que es.

- Tú eres mía Kaori. –Kiba pega su rostro al de ella haciendo que sus narices se rosen y sientan ambos sus respiraciones.

- ¡No lo soy! –le grita molesta y frunciendo el ceño. –perdiste cualquier oportunidad de tener algo de mí. –dice con firmeza, intentándolo empujar, pero Kiba la toma de las muñecas y le coloca con brusquedad los brazos por encima de los hombros.

- Eres mía. –Kiba se comienza a restregar su cuerpo con el de ella, haciendo que la fricción quite el nudo de la toalla y la haga caer.

- No. –Kaori lo fulmina con la mirada, sus mejillas se han sonrojado, lleva mucho sin sexo, olerlo y sentir como se restriega con ella, como sus pezones que se han endurecido son rosados la acaloro y excito.

- ¡Lo eres y no dejare que nadie más te tenga! –Kiba le aprisiona las muñecas con una sola mano y la otra la lleva a sus pantalones, desabrochándolos.

- ¡Serás arrogante! ¡Te dije que no soy tuya! –le grita enfurecida, odiando su cuerpo por reaccionar, por sentir como se humedece, y es que siempre se ha excitado cuando él se muestra posesivo y brusco, en especial cuando percibe el aroma de su excitación.

- Lo eres, tu cuerpo está respondiendo al mío… —Kaori enfurecida le muerde el labio inferior con fuerza, haciéndolo sangrar. – … como el mío reacciona con el tuyo. –termina su frase cuando ella soltó su labio debido a que él metió su pene erecto en medio de sus resbaladizos labios.

- Aléjate. –ordena furiosa y excitada.

- Has sido una niña muy mala y yo no te he castigado como mereces. –susurra ronco sobre sus labios teniendo la respiración igual de pesada que la de ella.

- Aléjate Kiba o juro que te arrepentirás. –le dice amenazante pero gime cuando él entra en ella de una sola y brusca estocada, haciendo que incline su cabeza hacia atrás ante el placer.

- Como extrañaba esto. –dice ronco sobre sus labios mientras con su mano libre le toma una de las piernas y se la alza a la altura de su cadera. –Kaori, mi Kaori. –Kiba mueve sus caderas, penetrándola una y otra vez con brusquedad y de forma posesiva.

- Suel-sueltame… sal. –ordena más furiosa pero embriagada por el placer. –sal. –ordena más enfurecida con él, con su cuerpo por no alejarlo teniendo la fuerza para hacerlo, con ella por no querer alejarlo.

- No… eres mía, mi hembra, mi mujer. –le dice ronco para después unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso posesivo que ella se odio por corresponder, quedando encerrado en el beso sus gemidos antes esas deliciosas estocadas, ¡joder!, ella también extrañaba sentirlo dentro de ella.

* * *

><p>Gaara teniendo los ojos cerrados cierra la puerta y comienza a caminar por el pasillo hacia su habitación.<p>

- _Le mandare un pergamino a Naruto para avisarle lo exitoso de la misión. –_Gaara abre los ojos mostrando la mirada de un héroe que acaba de salvar la aldea.

* * *

><p>Kaori tiene sus manos apoyadas en la pared, sus senos rebotan ante cada estocada que Kiba le da desde atrás, fuerte, profunda y brusca. Su cuello está lleno de chupetones y siente como sus jugos de excitación resbalan por sus piernas.<p>

Kiba que solo tiene los pantalones y bóxer abajo le da profundas estocadas teniendo sus manos en la cadera de ella. Subió sus manos, llevándolas a los senos que apretó y estrujo sacándole más gemidos llenos de placer.

La castaña sintió su orgasmo, haciendo que aprisione su sexo y tenga leves espasmos. Cuando termino sintió como el cuerpo le tiembla y se deja caer de rodillas, apoyando su frente en el suelo, pero Kiba sigue penetrándola, le alzo las caderas y dio un par de profundas estocadas más.

- Me corro…

- ¡No lo hagas adentro! –ordena exaltada, pero gime al sentir ese caliente semen llenarle el útero.

Kiba se dejó caer de rodillas atrás de ella, apoyando su frente en su espalda, Kaori frunce el ceño, sintiendo como él besa su espalda, con brusquedad lo empuja, haciéndolo caer de sentón al suelo y que salga dentro de ella.

- ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras dentro! –grita volteando a él furiosa, con los ojos llorosos. – ¡te dije que te alejaras, te dije que salieras, te dije…! –lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos ante lo enfurecida que esta.

- Kaori…

- ¡No tienes derechos sobre mí, mucho menos sobre mi cuerpo! ¡Entraste sin mi permiso, te corriste dentro sin mi permiso, eres un idiota, y te odio! –Kaori le da una fuerte bofetada que le dejo la mejilla marcada y le volteo el rostro.

Kiba la mira de reojo mientras se soba la mejilla, ese golpe no le duele en nada en comparación al verla llorar con tanto dolor brillar en sus ojos.

- ¡Me marcas como si fuera una cochina mercancía tuya, eres despreciable! –le grita con rencor. – ¡no sé porque me enamore de un estúpido como tú, no sé qué te vi!... ¡no debiste correrte adentro, no tienes derecho de hacerlo…!

- ¡Lo tengo, eres mía! –le grita furioso.

- ¡No soy tuya y no tienes derecho a nada grandísimo imbécil, menos cuando estoy en mis días fértiles! ¡¿Qué pasa si quedo embarazada pendejo?!... ¡No quiero tener un hijo de un estúpido como tú! –le dice llena de rencor y Kiba ensancha los ojos, dolido por sus palabras tanto como por ver el dolor y rencor en ella. – ¡no quiero tener un hijo de un baboso infantil que no me ama, no quiero nada tuyo, nada que me recuerde más a ti cuando lo que quiero es olvidarte!... ¡suéltame! –grita más enfurecida cuando le toma el rostro con las manos, se intenta zafar pero se siente tan débil ante el orgasmo, tan cansada de pelear contra sus sentimientos.

- Yo te amo mucho Kaori, eres lo que más amo en este mundo… no es la forma, pero si llegaras a quedar embarazada ese bebé será mil veces amado por mí. –Kiba la mira con ternura, quitando de los ojos de ella las lágrimas con sus pulgares. –lamento si mi inmadurez te hizo sufrir en especial te hizo sentir que no te amo, pero enserio, eres lo más importante para mí, solo tenía miedo…

- ¿Miedo de amar? –pregunta con sarcasmo.

- Miedo a tener responsabilidades.

- Si, y seguro un hijo la es aún más, no quiero darte responsabilidades egoísta así que veré donde consigo alguna yerba para evitar esto. –le dice con rencor.

- No lo entiendes Kaori. –Kiba la mira dolido. –me daba mucho miedo casarme porque temía la responsabilidad de un esposo, pero me daba más miedo porque al casarme sabía que debería tomar el liderazgo de mi clan… sabes como soy, un idiota irresponsable, me da miedo fracasar como líder del clan, me da miedo ser el peor líder que el clan ha existido porque no tengo madera de líder… mi miedo no es no estar contigo, ¡joder!, si lo que más deseo en este mundo es estar día y noche contigo, besándote, acariciándote, abrazándote, con solo tenerte en mis brazos soy feliz. –Kaori lo mira sorprendida, puede ver la sinceridad y ternura en sus palabras y mirada. –mi día perfecto es estando en la cama tu y yo, teniéndote en mis brazos, disfrutando de algo que a ambos nos gusta en la televisión mientras te mimo en mis brazos. –Kiba sonríe con ternura, recordando esos días que solo se dedicaban a hacer eso, comúnmente cuando querían descansar de pesadas misiones. –pero mi miedo a perderte por completo es más grande, no me di cuenta de eso hasta que nos separamos, pero soy un cabezón que no quería aceptarlo, pero ya no puedo más… prefiero mil veces fracasar como líder de mi clan a perderte a ti. –Kiba la abraza, con fuerza, escondiendo su cara en su hombro, sorprendiéndola al sentir como este se moja. –perdóname Kaori, perdóname por ser un idiota contigo, por lastimarte, por preferir que terminemos a enfrentarme a la responsabilidad, perdóname por hacer algo que no querías, perdóname si te humillo mi forma de hacer que me veas solo a mí, déjame solucionarlo. –le suplica y Kaori no pudo evitar llorar de tristeza, es más doloroso oírlo mostrar ese dolor a él. –lo solucionare, hare lo que quieras, lo que desees, el sufrimiento que te cause lo arreglare dándote mil veces más felicidad. Si te quieres casar…

- No lo entiendes, no es que yo quiera, yo lo deseaba, pero no me casare contigo cuando yo solo lo deseo…

- Lo deseo también, mucho. Estoy seguro que solo contigo quiero estar, contigo quiero envejecer y contigo quiero morir. Tuve que estar a punto de perderte para darme cuenta de eso, yo no temía al matrimonio, temía a arruinar lo que teníamos, pero lo arruine comportándome como el estúpido que soy. –Kiba comienza a besarle el hombro con ternura. –déjame solucionar las cosas, solo una oportunidad te pido, no la arruinare, lo prometo, porque ahora sé que tan alto es el precio de arruinarlo… y si lo de ahora resulta un embarazo y no lo quieres, yo te ayudare a buscar algo para evitarlo, hare lo que sea que me pidas, lo que quieras hacer lo hare para ti, solo pídemelo. –le suplica, abrazándola con más fuerza. –perdóname Kaori, regresa conmigo por favor.

- Solo esta vez Kiba. –le responde con sinceridad, no puede negarse, no cuando le dice así las cosas, no cuando muestra tanto dolor y sinceridad, arrepentimiento.

Kiba alza su rostro mostrando una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad, sus ojos brillosos y llorosos muestran tanta esperanza.

- ¡No te volveré a decepcionar, lo juro! –exclama feliz, comenzando a darle besos en todo el rostro, sintiendo el sabor de las lágrimas.

- Más te vale que no lo hagas. –le dice amenazante, pero sonriendo divertida ante sus besos.

- No, no lo hare. –Kiba pega su frente con la de ella y le sonríe con sinceridad y ella le sonríe en respuesta. –te amo. –sin dejarla responder una sus labios con los de ella en un beso suave y tierno, que Kaori respondió de la misma forma.

Cuando el beso fue roto por falta de aire la castaña hace una exclamación de sorpresa ya que Kiba la cargo de pronto estilo princesa y se puso de pie con ella.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Te llevo a la cama para hacerte el amor… prometo no correrme dentro esta vez. –Kiba le sonríe juguetón.

- Idiota. –Kaori le acaricia el rostro, limpiándole las lágrimas, es la primera vez que lo ve llorar y no le gusto. –que pase lo que tenga que pasar. –Kiba ensancha los ojos, pero ella no lo deja continuar, une sus labios con los de él en un beso lleno de pasión, pero también de amor.

El castaño le responde el beso sin romperlo cuando llega a la cama con ella, acostándola con cuidado, posicionándose encima de ella, sin llegar a aplastarla.

* * *

><p>Naruto está frente a la ventana de su despacho mirando hacia la ventana con heroísmo. El viento ondea su ropa y cabello, dándole más drama a su imagen. En sus manos sostiene un pequeño pergamino que le acaba de traer un cuervo desde la arena.<p>

- _Gaara, amigo, bien hecho, sabía que podría contar contigo y saldrías vivo gracias a tu inteligencia, sino pues matabas a Kiba y problema solucionado. –_piensa justo cuando enfrente divisa en el cielo la imagen de Gaara encima de un risco de arena, mirando el horizonte con heroísmo.

* * *

><p>Sakura llega a su casa del trabajo y nada más entra ensancha los ojos al ver su casa llena de hermosos arreglos florales, ya entiende porque nada más abrió la puerta y el aroma floral la invadió.<p>

- Bienvenida oka-san. –Raito va bajando tranquilo las escaleras, viendo divertido a su madre que mira incrédula todos los arreglos.

- ¿Quién los trajo? –pregunta anonadada.

- ¿Por qué no lees la tarjeta? Todos tienen una. –comenta más divertido. –Traes loco a tu admirador oka-san. –alaga juguetón, haciéndola sonrojar. –aunque no debe de extrañarnos, después de todo eres la mejor.

- ¡Oh, cállate! –exclama divertida y halagada, mientras abre una de las tarjetas del arreglo.

Sabes que estas cosas no se me dan.

Atte: Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura rio divertida teniendo las mejillas muy sonrojadas, que le haya dado ese gran detalle ya es mucho pedir, que escriba algo cursi en la tarjeta seria el fin del mundo.

- ¿Dónde está tu padre? –pregunta curiosa y algo nerviosa.

- Fue a comprar algo de cenar, dijo que vendrías cansada y no quiere que te canses más cocinando. –Raito le guiña un ojo de forma juguetona.

- Admítelo, tú se lo sugeriste. –comenta divertida.

- No… solo ayude a acomodar los arreglos. Todo fue idea de él. –confiesa sincero, sorprendiendo más a su madre. –lo de la cena también fue su idea… vale, que él dijo iré a comprar de cenar, así que no dejes que tu madre cocine –dice imitando su voz, divirtiendo más a su madre. –yo leí entre líneas y te lo dije más bonito. –Sakura sin poder o querer evitarlo suelta una fuerte carcajada, su día pesado ya no se siente tanto, de pronto se puso de lo más feliz.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente:<p>

Después de cenar la cena que otra vez Sasuke ya tenía comprada, Sakura entra cansada a su habitación, pero nada más abre la puerta ensancha los ojos al ver su habitación llena de muñecos de felpa de lo más melosos y cursis que puedas ver, todos con corazones y holanes.

Incrédula se acerca a uno de ellos, tomando una de las tarjetas.

Ya que no me quieres en tu cama, al menos duerme con ellos para que no te sientas sola.

Atte: Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura suelta una carcajada llena de felicidad y diversión.

* * *

><p>Al otro día:<p>

Sakura abrió la puerta de su habitación con cautela, esperando ver algo, pero se decepciono al no ver nada, todo igual como la dejo. Se sintió más decepcionada que cuando llego a su casa y no vio nada porque pensó que como ayer la sorpresa estaría en su habitación.

- _Muy hermoso como para ser verdad. –_Sakura camina enojada hacia el cajón de su ropa interior para sacar las que se pondrá para después del baño, pero al hacerlo se sorprendió al ver mucha lencería sensual que ella no ha comprado, todas tienen etiquetas.

Rebusco su antigua ropa interior, viéndola hasta abajo, pero encontró una nota.

Te imagine con ella y me puse a mil, al menos me queda el consuelo de que te la vi en mi mente.

Atte: Uchiha Sasuke.

- Jodido pervertido. –Sakura ríe mostrándose divertida y toma una de sus nuevas prendas para colocársela esta noche.

* * *

><p>Al otro día:<p>

Sakura abre uno a uno los cajones de su habitación, decepcionada al abrir uno y no encontrar ninguna sorpresita, esto es emocionante y frustrante. Harta de no encontrar nada va al ropero a sacar su pijama para ducharse, sorprendiéndose al ver prendas nuevas, sorprendida toma la nota de una de ellas.

¡Joder! Comprarte lencería fue emocionante porque cada prenda que escogía te imaginaba con ella, comprarte ropa es frustrante, no sabía que elegir, sino te gusta ninguna prenda culpa a la mujer de Kakashi y a Kakashi.

Atte: Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura rio con diversión, analizando mejor las prendas, incluso probándoselas por encima.

- Yukiko conoce mis gustos y sabe mi talla. –comenta divertida.

* * *

><p>Al otro día:<p>

Sakura está sentada en una de las sillas del comedor mirando sorprendida e incrédula la mesa donde hay una elegante cena, con velas y todo, incluso la luz de la cocina está apagada. Tamaña fue su sorpresa al entrar y no ver a nadie, cuando entra a la cocina ser sentada ahí en la oscuridad y al encenderse las velas cuando estaba por atacar ve la mesa así y a Sasuke sentado frente a ella sonriéndole de forma torcida.

- ¿Y Rai-chan? –pregunta mirando a todos lados.

- Se fue a quedar en casa del dobe. –responde sirviendo algo de vino en las copas.

- ¿Qué pretendes Uchiha? ¿llevarme a la cama?... porque déjame decirte que con una elegante cena y regalitos no…

- Solo quiero cenar contigo a solas. –la interrumpe mirándola serio, y de forma penetrante, poniéndola nerviosa.

- No te creo. –Sakura ladea su rostro a un lado, viéndose molesta.

- Deseo hacerte el amor hasta el amanecer, pero sé que no quieres… así que no te hostigare con eso. Solo cenemos y disfrutemos la cena.

Sakura lo mira de reojo notando como se mantiene tranquilo y serio, sin arrogancia o superioridad, eso la puso más nerviosa.

* * *

><p>Sakura se detiene frente a su habitación y le da la espalda.<p>

- Descansa Sasuke. –le dice esperándose para entrar, no sabe que espera, él no la ha intentado ni besar, pero joder, desea que lo haga aunque se contradiga a ella misma, el maldito fue tan tierno, respetuoso y detallista que solo quiere que le arranque la ropa y se la coja ahí mismo.

- Descansa Sakura. –Sasuke comienza a caminar hacia su habitación para decepción de ella. – ¡ah!

Sakura que estaba por entrar voltea demasiado ansiosa viéndolo regresar.

- Casi olvido dártelo. –de entre sus ropas saca una caja cuadricular, sorprendiéndola.

Sakura la toma y al abrirla se sorprende más al ver una hermosa gargantilla de oro blanco y diamantes.

- He oído que a las mujeres le gustan esa clase de cosas. –comenta indiferente, pero desviando la mirada.

- Es muy hermosa. –dice admirada.

- ¿Quieres que te la ponga?

Sakura asintió, teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas. Sasuke tomo la gargantilla y Sakura se volteo mientras se alza el cabello. Se estremeció cuando sintió los dedos de él acariciarle el cuello y la nuca al abrochar la gargantilla.

- Perfecta. –lo oye susurrar sobre su cuello, excitándola, pero se decepciono cuando él no la beso, se separó y ella voltea esperando que le bese los labios, pero no lo hizo, solo le sonrió levemente. –insisto, perfecta… ahora sí, descansa Sakura.

Sasuke da media vuelta, pero se sorprende cuando es volteado al ser tomado del brazo y sino apoya un pie atrás hubiera caído ya que Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos, rodeándole el cuello con ellos y estampando sus labios con los suyos.

- _¡Joder! Sé que termine cediendo, pero ya no pude resistirme más, quiero que me folle duro y apasionado, que me acaricie con esa pasión y me bese con esa posición que recuerdo. –_no le importa nada, solo sentirlo, que la sienta y la desee.

Sasuke sonríe entre el beso y la toma de la cintura acercándola más a él y respondiéndole el beso. El beso es apasionado y brusco, como si ambos intentaran llevar el liderazgo. Sasuke la acorralo en la pared y las manos inquietas de ambos pasan por su cuerpo.

- Habita… ción… Sa-Sa-kura. –dice con algo de dificultad, ya que nada más separa sus labios de los de ella y ella los une a él algo desesperada.

- No… aquí… follame aquí. –dice excitada sin dejar de besarlo, besa tan bien, el maldito aprendió en estos años a mejorar la técnica.

- _Jodido dobe y jodido Kakashi, tenían toda la puta boca llena de razón: los regalos, ser tierno y no atacar cuando andas de detallista las vuelve locas. –_Sasuke no puede evitar sonreír triunfante entre el beso, valió la pena andar de cursi.

Siente como ella comienza a quitarle la ropa con desesperación, le ha roto el chaleco jounin y la playera. Sasuke ensancha los ojos sorprendido cuando las traviesas manos de ella se fueron a su trasero y lo apretaron. No se va a quedar atrás, también le rompió la blusa y sus traviesas manos se fueron a los senos de ella, apretándolos, haciéndola gemir.

La lengua participa en el beso, en una danza, en una batalla, se separan solo para tomar un poco de aire y como imanes unen sus labios de nuevo.

Sasuke está tan excitado, no conocía ese lado tan fogoso en Sakura, su primera vez fue tímida e inexperta, no quiso pensar quien le enseño o le hizo sacar ese lado, no la quiere cagar con sus celos.

Sakura lleva desesperada sus manos al cinto para desabrocharlo, ansiosa por ya probar ese glorioso pene, lo quiere en su boca, en su coño, en todos lados, pero cuando toca la hebilla del cinto siente una tela de encaje, curiosa la toma y rompe el beso, colocándola frente a su rostro.

Al verlas ambos ensanchan los ojos, Sasuke se tensó y a Sakura se le hincho una vena en la frente.

- ¿De quién son estas bragas Uchiha? –pregunta tétrica.

- _¡Mi tesoro! –_Sasuke muestra terror en los ojos, pero analizando la pregunta se asustó más, ella piensa…

- ¡Maldito puto! –grita furiosa, dándole un cabezazo en la nariz, dislocándosela, haciendo que le sangre a borbotones.

- ¡Espera! –Sasuke la toma de la mano, cuando dio media vuelta.

- ¡Suéltame bastardo! –sakura le avienta las bragas en la cara viéndose muy enfurecida, pero sobre todo sintiéndose dolida. –_fui una idiota, casi caigo en su juego… es un maldito mujeriego, solo quería follarme mientras ha estado follando con otras._

- ¡Espera, joder! ¡Lo estas malinterpretando! –exclama frustrado. – ¡son tus bragas!

- ¿Ah? –Sakura deja de forcejear y toma las bragas de la cabeza de él, mirándolas con atención. –no es posible… tenía unas de estas pero desaparecieron años antes de que regresaras. –Sakura afila su mirada porque la quiera engañar con eso.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Tú club de fans las robo y yo se las quite a ellos!

- Si dices la verdad ¿porque las tenías metidas ahí? –Sakura lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- Fue mi trofeo por destruir a esos perdedores, me lo gane. –Sasuke se muestra firme, no sintiendo vergüenza por admitir eso.

- ¿Es enserio? –Sakura lo mira incrédula, no se cree que se invente eso solo para llevarla a la cama y Sasuke asintió. –estas más enfermo de lo que pensé. –Sakura da media vuelta y entra a la habitación, dejándolo echo piedra.

- _Y yo que pensé que el trofeo me daba buena suerte y resulta que fue al contrario. –_Sasuke se empieza a desintegrar, tan cerca que estaba y fracaso, bien dicen que la caída se siente peor cuando vuelas muy alto.

* * *

><p>Sakura tiene su espalda pegada en la puerta, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, como sigue húmeda de su sexo y excitada.<p>

- _Mierda, mierda… jodido Uchiha casi me hace caer en su juego. No sé quién cojones le dio consejos aunque sospecho de Naruto y Kakashi, pero el jodido Uchiha jugo bien sus cartas y casi termino haciéndolo con él, peor aún; lo íbamos a hacer siendo yo la que iniciara, comportándose como una jodida desesperada. –_Sakura se quiere golpear la cabeza contra algo bien duro que la desmaye.

* * *

><p>Sentados en el sillón de la sala de su nueva casa están Yukiko y Kakashi. La primera está amantando a Yuki mientras el segundo mece a Sakumo que llora pidiendo su comida, pero no pueden darle hasta que Yuki termine, ya que fue el primero en despertarse y pedir alimento.<p>

- Yuki-kun, termina rápido que Sakumo-kun y yo queremos leche también. –le dice con reproche Kakashi a su hijo mayor, mirándolo.

- Cállate pervertido, que la leche es de los niños. –Yukiko lo mira divertida.

- Que no sean envidiosos con papá, él Provo primero tus senos. –Kakashi con una mano se baja la máscara y le muerde suavemente el seno de la pelinegra que aún está cubierto por el sostén y la blusa.

Yukiko ríe divertida. Al oírse el timbre Kakashi se levanta la máscara y se pone de pie sin dejar de mecer a su hijo que no deja de llorar.

* * *

><p>- Al verte la cara defino que Sasuke no tuvo suerte ayer y no hizo anotación. –comenta Kakashi despreocupado nada más abrió la puerta.<p>

- ¡Jodido enfermo, sabía que estaba siendo aconsejado! –Sakura lo mira amenazante, dispuesta a golpearlo, pero Kakashi pone frente a su cara a su llorón hijo haciendo que detenga el puño a milímetros de la cara del infante. –desgraciado. –le dice rencorosa.

- ¿Cómo la cago ese tarado? Es una buena técnica, a prueba de fallos. –comenta confundido mientras se hace a un lado, dejándola pasar.

- Encontré su trofeo. –responde molesta, adentrándose a la casa.

- ¿Trofeo? –Kakashi alza una de sus cejas, pero al recordar dicho trofeo soltó la carcajada. –_más pendejo no puede ser, mira que llevarlo consigo cuando iba a hacer una anotación… jodido pendejo, lo llevo como amuleto y lo chingo más._

* * *

><p>Mientras Yukiko se acomoda la ropa ya que su hijo dejo de comer, alza la mirada viendo a una furiosa Sakura entrar.<p>

- ¿Fracaso? –pregunta al ver que Kakashi viene atrás de ella mostrándose divertido y asintió, haciéndola reír.

- ¡¿Qué todos lo sabían?! –exclama indignada.

- Solo Naruto, Yuki-chan y yo. –responde divertido Kakashi mientras le pasa Sakumo a la pelinegra y toma a Yuki.

- Malditos traidores. –Sakura los mira rencorosa y con ojos entrecerrados, pero alza ambas cejas cuando Kakashi le extiende a Yuki.

- Aún no ha eructado, sabes lo que tienes que hacer. –le dice cuando ella lo cargo.

- ¡Es tu hijo, encárgate de él! –exclama furiosa, mientras se acomoda al niño para que eructe.

- Viniste a hablar con Yuki-chan de temas de chicas que no me interesa, así que las dejare a solas mientras cuentas tus frustraciones. –Kakashi le sonríe de forma socarrona y desaparece en una nube de humo, ignorando la mirada fulminante de Sakura.

- ¿Qué no deberías ir corriendo a tu casa curiosa con que detalle te sorprende para que lo perdones? Seguro será una mucho mejor que los demás ya que este es para intentar borrar la cagada de ayer. –comenta Yukiko divertida.

- No quiero verlo, ni a él ni a sus sorpresas. –dice molesta dejándose caer sentada en uno de los sillones. –soy una estúpida, casi caigo.

- Esa era la idea, para eso se le aconsejo. –comenta divertida.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú como mi amiga no debiste ayudarlo! –le grita furiosa, sobresaltando a Yuki, así que lo meció para que no llore.

- Me dio lastima el pobre, además cuido a los niños por varias horas al día. –comenta burlona, sorprendiéndola. – ¿vez? Lo que hace por tenerte. –comenta con mofa y Sakura suspira exasperada.

- No quiero caer, así que deja de aconsejarlo y dile a Kakashi-sensei que no lo haga.

- ¿Por qué? ¿A que le tienes miedo? –Yukiko alza ambas cejas curiosa.

- ¡No le tengo miedo, solo quiero que la tenga difícil! –exclama alterada, volviendo a asustar a Yuki que meció mas para que no llore.

- Si no te has dado cuenta difícil la tiene desde que llego y la seguirá teniendo aunque te tenga… tienes un carácter muy explosivo. Si le traes ganas aprovecha que él esta ganoso.

- No lo entiendes. –Sakura aprieta con fuerza los puños. –tengo miedo. –Yukiko alza nuevamente sus cejas al oírla contradecirse. –la última vez que él y yo lo hicimos, termino, se vistió y me dejo en esa cama… no pienso ser abandonada por él una tercera vez, menos después de ser seducida.

- Te complicas demasiado. –Yukiko suspira con pesadez. –no creo que tengas dos vidas como para andarte deteniendo a hacer lo que quieres en esta sin lamentarte por ello al morir… lo amas, te ama, están vivos ambos, juntos, tienen un hijo, ambos quieren estar juntos y no quieres tomar eso por miedo…

- ¡Tú no lo…!

- ¿Entiendo? Si, lo entiendo. –Yukiko baja la mirada acariciándole una mejilla a Sakumo que está comiendo de su seno, haciendo que el niño cierre los ojos, relajándose ante el contacto. – ¿sabes porque perdone a Kakashi?... existía la posibilidad me dejara de nuevo al nacer los niños y viera la responsabilidad de cuidarlos ya en persona. –Sakura frunce el ceño y la mira seria.

- Porque lo amas.

- Si y porque solo viviré una vez. No me iba a hacer pendeja si lo que más quiero es estar con él, y deseaba que él esté con nosotros… en cualquier momento podría morir y me lamentare por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad de haber vivido aunque sea un poco con él y mis hijos, ambos en familia, disfrutándonos. –Yukiko la mira tranquila. –Sasuke es un idiota, pendejo y frio, pero no creo que haría todas esas pendejadas cursis que no van con él sí solo haya venido a llevarte a la cama para irse de nuevo… si eso quisiera te violaba y se iba, asunto zanjado, se quitó las ganas.

- Eso es demasiado cruel. –Sakura frunce el ceño.

- No para él… lo conoces, sabes que haría eso, sabes que es capaz. Sabes que podría porque es más fuerte que tú.

Sakura aprieta con más fuerza los puños, sabe que tiene razón.

- Ahora si solo quisiera llevarse a su hijo, ya lo habría hecho. Pero no, se quedó, cuida y entrena a tu hijo, hace todas esas pendejadas para estar contigo… yo no tendría miedo de que me abandone de nuevo, existe la posibilidad pero no me torturaría con ello, mejor disfrutaría el momento, tomaría todo lo que quiero tomar para al morir no arrepentirme de nada… somos ninja, estamos en constante peligro, está bien castigarlos, torturarlos e incluso darles una cucharada de su propia medicina, pero si el sentimiento es mutuo no entiendo razón para no perdonar cuando el arrepentimiento es sincero y cuando no han hecho nada imperdonable, aun… claro, no hay que darles segundas oportunidades si hacen otra cagada igual.

Sakura se quedó callada, pensativa, analizando sus palabras que le calaron profundo.

** Continuará**

**jajajajjajaja la vdd sasuke se paso de wey, demasiado hermoso para ser vdd**

**aww adore la reconciliacion kiba-kaori**

**se ke tenia siglos sin actualizar, lamento mucho la demora**

**MUCHAA GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	27. Perdóname

**Perdóname **

En la oficina del Hokage se ve a este sentado tras su escritorio, retorciéndose de la risa, lleva horas así, casi se orina en los pantalones pero no puede dejar de reír, si se llega a orinar le vale, siente que valió la pena.

- _¡Joder!... maldita molestia, lo que hago por ti… sabiendo que este pendejo me humillara y se reirá de mi aun así vine con tal de tener un consejo que me ayude a recuperarte. –_Sasuke se ve sombrío, con un aura asesina rodeándolo, esta es una de esas veces que tanto ha deseado asesinar a la persona que tiene frente a él.

- ¡Yo! –Kakashi aparece en una nube de humo alado de Naruto.

- ¡Sensei, tiene que oír esto! –dice entre carcajadas.

- _Lo único que me faltaba. –_el aura sombría de Sasuke se hace más grande y una vena palpita hinchada tanto en su frente que parece que en cualquier momento se va a reventar.

- Déjame adivina... mmm…—Kakashi se soba la barbilla pensativo. – ¡Sasuke la cago! –exclama como un niño que da la respuesta correcta a Iruka en el primaria.

- _¿Por qué no me extraña que ya lo sepa? –_Sasuke ya parece el asesino psicópata que es.

- ¡Y deje se entere como fue! –el rubio ya está llorando de la risa.

- ¡Le descubrieron el trofeo! –Kakashi suelta la carcajada, uniéndose con Naruto.

Sasuke harto da media vuelta dispuesto a irse de ahí, ya estuvo bien de humillación, no debió jamás ir ahí, mucho menos pedirles ayuda y contarles todo.

- Espera teme… ¿no querías ayuda? –pregunta el rubio sin poder ni querer dejar de reír.

- ¡Jodete! –Sasuke sale enfurecido de la oficina y a los otros dos les valió madre, no pueden dejar de reír.

- Sensei. –el rubio deja de reír de pronto. –me mié. –dice al momento de bajar la mirada a sus pantalones, viéndolos empapados de su entrepierna y sintiendo calientito en esa zona.

De la nada siente un flechazo viendo a Kakashi con cámara en manos.

- ¡Deme eso! –exclama enojado y sonrojado.

- ¿Cuánto me pagara Sasuke por esta foto? –se pregunta a sí mismo, viéndose pensativo.

- No se atreverá. –el rubio lo mira temeroso.

- El sueldo shinobi no es bueno, la situación está difícil y tengo una familia que mantener. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro bajo la máscara.

- ¡Regrésemela! –el rubio se le lanza encima para quitarle la cámara pero atrapo el aire y un fuerte dolor en la cara al caer al suelo boca abajo, besando su limpio piso en la oficina ya que Kakashi había desaparecido en una nube de humo. – ¡desgraciado!, ¡siempre tiene que estar en el momento y a la hora correcta para hacer de las suyas! –grita con infinito rencor.

* * *

><p>Sakura va caminando por la aldea, viéndose pensativa, no puede dejar de pensar en las palabras que le dijo Yukiko.<p>

- _No debí hablar con Yukiko. –_Sakura se detiene viéndose molesta, justo en ese momento divisa a Ino por lo que sonríe de oreja a oreja. –_seguro la cerda me apoyara y me dará la razón… hará que me sienta más motivada a no perdonarle y no ceder. –_la peli-rosa deja en el aire el paso que iba a dar al ver que Sai se acerca a Ino teniendo sobre los hombros a su hija sentada, la cual come un helado, viéndose feliz y Sai sostiene otro en una de sus manos.

Vio como el pelinegro le extiende el helado a la rubia y esta le dio una lamida para después ofrecerle a Sai quien también lo lamio, para después dedicarle una de esas sonrisas que lo caracterizan, pero ella que lo conoce bien noto lo especial que es esa sonrisa, lo sincera y cálida que es, sabe que solo se las dedica a Ino y a su hija.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sakura sintió algo de envidia, ella nunca ha tenido un momento así con su hijo y Sasuke, estando los tres juntos, ha llevado a Raito al parque, ambos han disfrutado la tarde comiendo helados, pero siempre sintió que faltaba algo, sabía que es, pero le cuesta querer admitirlo. No queriendo presenciar más la escena, da media vuelta, alejándose de ahí.

* * *

><p>Ahora Sakura está más furiosa que cuando llego a casa de Yukiko, en todo el camino se ha topado con parejitas, haciéndola enfadar más.<p>

- _¿Acaso cupido anda en Konoha? –_piensa frustrada, es como si el mundo se pusiera en su contra.

Intentándose alejar de la aldea y de la sociedad, llega a donde están los campos de entrenamiento y se detiene estática al ver que en el que entro están Akamaru y Kira jugueteando, mas eso no le sorprendió, sino ver a Kaori acorralada en un árbol por Kiba que la besa como si se la quisiera follar ahí, y tal vez eso pretenda.

El par de perros ladran contentos en su dirección, haciendo que sus amos se separen y volteen a ella como si el par de caninos les hubieran advertido de su presencia.

Kiba algo avergonzado se separa de Kaori que suspira resignada porque tengan interrupción cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo buena.

- ¡Hey Sakura, ¿vienes a entrenar?! –pregunta amigable Kiba.

- Solo andaba por aquí. –responde, reaccionando. –no sabía que habías vuelto Kaori. –dice mirando a la castaña.

- Regrese anoche. –Kaori se rasca la nuca, sonriéndole apenada. –en la tarde iba a ir a tu casa por mis cosas… me reconcilie con Kiba. –le dice ampliando su sonrisa y Kiba sonríe viéndose feliz.

- Me doy cuenta de eso. –Sakura les dedica una sonrisa que se vio forzada, no porque le moleste que ellos hayan regresado sino porque comienza a pensar que las parejas felices la siguen para arruinar su día. – ¡los dejo chicos, pásate por tus cosas cuando quieras! –Sakura da media vuelta, alzando la mano en son de despido.

- ¡Te veo más de rato! –exclama Kaori feliz, alzando su mano derecha que agita.

- ¿Soy yo o se veía deprimida? –Kiba mira curioso a su novia.

- Tal vez tuvo una pelea con el pelos de pollo. –comenta Kaori encogiéndose de hombros.

- Es tu amiga… si quieres nos vemos luego para que hables con ella.

- La conozco, no se le ve con ganas de hablar. Si las tuviera me hubiera invitado a un bar. –Kaori asintió, dándose la razón a sí misma. –cuando vaya por mis cosas la invitare unos tragos a ver si quiere desahogarse. –Kaori le sonríe amigable y Kiba le sonríe en respuesta.

* * *

><p>- <em>Anko es feliz con Yamato-buchou, Yukiko con Kakashi-sensei, Kaori con Kiba, Ino con Sai, Naruto con Hinata, Shikamaru con Temari, Tenten con Lee… ¡joder! Todos son felices con sus parejas, que frustrante. –<em>Sakura a grandes pasos y viéndose tan furiosa que todo aquel que pasa cerca se aleja intimidado. –_necesito unos tragos. _

* * *

><p>La peli-rosa se detiene en su bar preferido a la vez que Karin se detiene frente a ella, ambas mirándose sorprendidas, no esperando toparse a la otra ahí a estas horas.<p>

- Pelo de chicle. –"saluda" la pelirroja.

- Zanahoria miope. –le regresa el "saludo" Sakura. –entremos. –no supo porque, pero sintió que la pelirroja se siente igual que ella y Karin asintió sintiéndose igual que ella.

En una de las mesas del bar se ven a Sakura y Karin con mejillas sonrojadas, ojos vidriosos y botella de sake en manos. Y varias botellas vacías hay sobre la mesa.

- Odio a los hombres. –dice con rencor la pelirroja

- Odio las parejas felices. –dice con el mismo rencor Sakura.

- ¿Qué pasa frentona? ¿Sasuke-kun te boto? –pregunta con mofa y voz gangosa.

- ¡Ja! Yo lo bote. –dice con arrogancia. – ¿y qué me dices tú? ¿Suigetsu nuevamente te uso como muñeca inflable? –pregunta burlona.

- ¡Ja! Esa verga no volverá a entrar en mí. –dice segura, empinándose la botella. –ojala hubiera nacido siendo hombre. –dice con tristeza. –las mujeres nos enamoramos más fácil. –lagrimas comienzan a salir de los ojos de la pelirroja que se empino de nuevo la botella.

- En ese sentido somos más idiotas que ellos. –Sakura se empina la botella, bebiéndose todo el contenido como si fuera agua.

* * *

><p>Ya es de noche y Sasuke sigue caminando por la aldea, por más que piensa no se le ocurre que hacer o que regalarle para que pase por alto el incidente de ayer, en los libros no viene como solucionarlo cuando la cagas así. Y no quiere verla sin tener las armas para que le regresen los puntos que la cagada de ayer le quito, si ya las llevaba de ganar, pero siente que bajo hasta donde estaba cuando llego a la aldea.<p>

- ¡Yo, Sasuke!

Sasuke frunce el ceño al oír esa voz a la vez que siente que le golpean la espalda. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no lo sintió, de haberlo sentido sale corriendo de ahí.

Con fastidio mira de reojo a su lado viendo a Suigetsu sonriéndole de forma socarrona.

- ¿Otra vez te boto Sakura? –pregunta con mofa y burla.

- No estoy de humor…

- ¿Y cuándo lo estás? –su sonrisa socarrona se hace más grande.

- … así que lárgate o te meto un chidori en el culo. Sabes que lo hare. –le dice amenazante, ignorando su comentario.

- Paz hermano. –Suigetsu pone ambas manos frente a su rostro a modo de escudo, pero viéndose divertido. –vamos a tomar algo, el alcohol relaja.

Sasuke entrecierra los ojos, jamás se relajara estando con él, pero siente que necesita algo, tal vez el alcohol le haga tener alguna idea, ya que con la ayuda de los otros dos no cuenta, con este menos, pero al menos le serviría como saco de box sino encuentra solución en el alcohol.

* * *

><p>- Mira… cuando una menos se los quiere topar ahí los tienes. –comenta Karin mirando despectiva al par de varones frente a ellas que se muestran sorprendidos.<p>

El par de femeninas van saliendo del bar, pasándose un brazo por los hombros de la otra para ayudarse a caminar.

- Ahora que me fijo bien no sé qué le vi a Sasuke-kun… ¡na! Si sé que le vi, está más bueno que el pan, es hot y tiene una gran verga, aún recuerdo como es de esa vez que lo espié mientras se bañaba en el lago –la pelirroja sonríe bobalicona y Suigetsu frunce el ceño mientras Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- No es la gran cosa. –Sakura agita su mano libre restándole importancia. –hay mejores vergas... como la de Gaara, esa si es verga. –Sakura ronronea y Sasuke se muestra sombrío mientras que Suigetsu suelta la carcajada.

- Que suertuda, tu no solo la viste, la sentiste… yo ya he oído la buena verga que tiene. –Karin sonríe bobalicona.

- Gruesa, grande y jugosa. –Sakura vuelve a ronronear y Karin gime orgásmica.

- Guarras asquerosas. –Suigetsu las mira asqueado, como una monja mirando a una pareja follando.

- No me provoques Sakura. –Sasuke la mira amenazante.

- Vete a la verga. –Sakura lo mira despectiva.

- ¡Yo quiero ir ahí! –Karin alza su mano libre viéndose emocionada.

- Pues vete también. –Sakura la suelta y comienza a caminar, tambaleándose.

- ¿No quieres ir tú también? –Karin la mira como una camarada que la abandona en la misión.

- Soy madre, tengo que regresar a casa con mi bebé… cuando una es madre deja de lado las tentaciones. –dice con heroísmo, alejándose de ahí sacándole una risa divertida a Suigetsu.

- Que admirable. –Karin se limpia lágrimas que le salieron ante lo conmovida que esta.

- Tks. –Sasuke comienza a caminar atrás de ella, no la dejara irse sola así como esta.

- ¿A dónde vas Sasukito? ¿No íbamos a tomar? –pregunta decepcionado más Sasuke siguió su camino, ignorándolo, haciéndolo bufar, pero al oír otros pasos yendo a dirección contraria voltea, viendo a Karin alejándose tambaleando.

Suspirando resignado comenzó a seguirla, teniendo sus manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca.

- ¡No me sigas! –grita enojada sin voltear a verlo.

- No te sigo. –responde indiferente.

- ¡Lo haces!

- No.

- ¡Deja de seguirme!

- Deja de caminar por donde voy. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona.

- ¡Eres tan infantil! –chilla indignada, y siguió su camino, ignorándolo. –_es como los mocosos, solo busca atención, ignóralo y se aburrirá._

* * *

><p>- Lárgate Uchiha. –ordena con desprecio, mirándolo de reojo.<p>

- Vamos al mismo rumbo. –le responde indiferente.

- No entendiste… lárgate, ya no te quiero en mi casa. –le dice mostrando más desprecio y Sasuke suspira con pesadez, esta ebria lo mejor es ignorarla. –no estoy tan ebria, gracias a mi maestra aguanto esto y más… estoy en mis cinco cabales. –le dice entre dientes como si supiera lo que piensa.

- No me iré. –le responde cortante.

- Lo harás, no te quiero en mi casa.

- Sakura, solo fueron unas bragas y son tuyas. Eres tan dramática, siempre armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua. –Sasuke roda los ojos, pero se detiene cuando ella enfadada voltea hacia él y le pica con fuerza el pecho.

- ¡No tienes derecho a decirme eso! –le grita enfadada. – ¡puedo ser lo dramática que quiera porque tengo razones!... ¡¿llamas tormenta en un vaso de agua el querer correr al hombre que se aprovechó de lo que siento en el pasado?! –le grita indignada. –hasta cierto punto entiendo que me ignoraras y despreciaras cuando niños, e incluso que intentaras matarme varias veces. Estoy de acuerdo que fui fastidiosa y molesta como tú dices. –Sasuke se muestra sorprendido, porque ella saque ese tema. –cuando me confesé a ti con todo mi corazón y aun así te fuiste dejándome inconsciente en esa banca, lo entendí, me di cuenta que mis sentimientos no eran importantes para ti, tu venganza era lo único que te importaba, aunque lo entendiera mi corazón no lo entendía y siguió amándote. Pero a pesar de ser tan puberta e inmadura comprendí que no podría evitar de quien me enamoro sin importar que supiera que él no merecía mis sentimientos mucho menos mi sufrimiento. –aunque Sasuke se mantiene serio e indiferente le duele ver como los ojos de ella se llenan de lágrimas. –cuando intentaste matarme, me dolió, pero entendí que ya para ti no éramos compañeros, éramos enemigos y solo eliminabas lo que se interponía en tu camino…

- Yo no pretendía dañarte la primera vez. Solo quería que creyeran eso…

- ¿Y la segunda? –Sakura ríe de forma seca. –no te lo reprocho, estabas en tu derecho, después de todo yo pretendía matarte también. Y entiendo que no eras tú, no eras la persona que amo en ese entonces. –Sasuke ensancha los ojos al oír que ella dijo amo, eso lo hizo sentir feliz y esperanzado. –sí, amo, no me engaño a mí misma. Mi corazón jamás te a querido olvidar, te gravaste en él de tal forma que ni lo que me has hecho te ha podido borrar y eso me frustra, me enoja, me hace sentir tan patética. –Sakura se limpia con brusquedad las lágrimas que no puede seguir reteniendo.

- Sakura…

- ¿Crees que es fácil? –pregunta dolida. –enserio… ¿crees que es fácil que solo llegues y recibirte con los brazos abiertos? No solo me hiciste eso, tu siempre has sabido cómo me siento, has sabido que por ti haría lo que me pidieras, y esa vez, me entregue a ti porque te amo, fui una idiota que pensó que me correspondías…

- Lo hago.

- Por favor. –Sakura sonríe irónica. –me cogiste y luego te fuiste… ¿a eso le llamas amor?

- Ya te dije porque lo hice. Yo también fui inmaduro e idiota, más en ese entonces. –le responde enojado. –me enferma que digas cogí, yo jamás te cogí a ti, no lo hice esa vez y no lo hare jamás… yo te hice el amor… fue mi momento de debilidad, sabía que te dañaría si me iba después de hacerte el amor, no pretendía hacerlo pero fue más fuerte que yo... este jodido sentimiento fue más fuerte que yo. –Sasuke se acerca a ella que sorprendida se aleja los pasos que él se acerca a ella. –pero no me arrepiento, porque esa noche te mostré mis sentimientos como te acariciaba, como te besaba y como te hacia mía. –Sasuke la termina acorralando en la pared de la cerca de ahí, apoyando sus manos en cada costado del rostro de ella.

Sakura frunce más el ceño, si, recuerda lo tierno que fue, como la acaricio, como la toco y como la beso, lo hizo como nadie lo ha hecho, la hizo sentir como si él temiera romperla o lastimarla, jamás lo había visto tan tierno, tan cuidadoso, tan inexperto.

- Viví todos estos años lejos de ti con ese recuerdo en mi mente noche y día. Es mi mejor recuerdo, y esa noche concebimos a nuestro hijo, jamás me arrepentiré por haberte hecho el amor ese día. Lo único que me arrepiento es de lo estúpido que fui, de por mi idiotez al pensar que hacia lo correcto cuando hice todo lo contrario, de perder tantos años lejos de ti, de perder los primeros años de la vida de mi hijo. De no cuidarte en el embarazo, de dejarte sola en ese momento. –Sasuke inclina su rostro, pegando su frente con la de ella. –jamás recuperare eso, no sé cómo te veías con nuestro hijo creciendo dentro de ti. –Sasuke posa una mano en el vientre de ella, haciéndola sobresaltar, aun así sus miradas siguen puestas en la mirada del otro, ella no deja de derramar lágrimas y él no deja de mostrarle tristeza. –te deje sola cuando más me necesitabas, no cumplí tus antojos, no te cuide en tus malestares, tuviste a mi hijo sin yo estar ahí para acompañarte, no lo vi nacer. Lo estoy pagando Sakura, dejando de lado tus rechazos y la forma en la que te la estas cobrando yo lo estoy pagando teniendo en mi conciencia lo que te hice, sabiendo que jamás podre recompensarte, teniendo en mi mente que jamás recuperare ese tiempo que perdí con ustedes. Lo estoy pagando y siempre lo pagare, siempre estará eso en mi torturándome y lastimándome, y lo merezco, es lo menos que merezco por lo idiota que fui. –Sakura ladea su rostro a un lado, no le gusta ver esa mirada, la lastima. –perdóname.

Sakura ensancha los ojos cuando siente algo húmedo caer en sus mejillas, voltea notando como él tiene los ojos cerrados y lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

- No sé qué más hacer, no sé cómo recuperarte, no sé cómo ser un buen padre, no sé cómo hacer que me perdones, no sé cómo hacerlo. Solo sé que sin ti y mi hijo la vida no vale nada… sigue castigándome, sigue humillándome, has lo que quieras conmigo, pero no me alejes de ustedes, solo permíteme tenerlos a mi lado. –jamás se ha sentido tan débil, pero ya no lo soporta, solo quiere estar con ella, con ellos, no le importa si se humilla más, no le importa si los demás lo humillan más. –_no vale la pena tener orgullo cuando no la tengo a ella. _

- Tengo miedo. –su voz sonó dolida y lleva sus manos al rostro de él, tomándolo entre ellas. –no quiero que me vuelvas a abandonar. Quiero creerte, lo hago, pero sigo teniendo miedo.

- ¿Me crees tan idiota como para cometer el mismo error dos veces? –pregunta serio, abriendo sus ojos.

- Si.

Sasuke casi cae estilo anime, aunque la entiende, sus acciones han hecho que ella piense así.

- Dame solo una oportunidad. Solo una Sakura. –pide serio.

- Solo una ¿ah? –Sakura le sonríe levemente.

- Solo una. –Sasuke le sonríe de forma torcida.

Sakura se puso de puntitas y unió sus labios con los de él, sorprendiéndolo. Ve como ella tiene sus ojos cerrados, y comienza a mover sus labios con suavidad, sin pasión, lo está besando con ternura. Sasuke cerró sus ojos respondiéndole el beso de la misma forma, sabe a sake, salado por las lágrimas y a ella, tan delicioso como todo ella.

* * *

><p>Karin intenta abrir la puerta de su casa pero no le atina a la jodida cerradora. Suigetsu que esta atrás de ella suelta la carcajada haciéndola enojar más, pero se tensó cuando siente el duro cuerpo de él pegado a su espalda, su respiración en el cuello y una de sus manos tomando la misma en que ella sostiene la llave.<p>

- Yo la abro… a cambio... –Suigetsu le rosa el cuello con la nariz. –…a cambio te follare como tanto te gusta… ando de buenas, la única que saldrá ganando serás tú, tendrás una verga dentro de ti como tanto te gusta y consigues abrir esa puerta. –comenta con mofa.

- Prefiero quedarme afuera. –dice molesta.

- No, tú quieres que abra esa puerta y te folle. –Suigetsu gruñe en su oído, siempre le ha excitado solo olerla, ya está duro y su erección choca en el trasero de ella, lo que la hizo morderse el labio inferior para no gemir y darle el gusto. –te conozco tan bien… conozco tan bien tu cuerpo que sé que ya estas húmeda y que tus pezones están erectos. –le dice ronco en el oído. – ¿quieres que lo compruebe? –pregunta con arrogancia, posando su mano libre en la pierna de ella, subiéndola hacia su sexo, pero es detenida por la mano de ella.

- Tienes razón, estoy excitada. –Suigetsu se sorprende al oírla confesarlo, pero no le gusto que sonara tan derrotada. –ahorita lo que más deseo es que me folles como se te dé la gana aquí mismo, pero… —Karin sonríe con tristeza. –… no pienso ceder más a mis deseos, ya no más. Soy la más grande de las estúpidas y putas, tu siempre has tenido razón; soy una guarra pendeja que solo desea ser cogida. Pero esta muñeca de plástico tiene corazón y es tan, pero tan estúpida que termino enamorándose de un asqueroso como tú. –Suigetsu ensancha más los ojos. –te amo Suigetsu, no sé ni porque lo hago, no lo mereces, así que… solo permitiré que me folles si me amas también, sino lo haces solo lárgate y déjame en paz. Déjame sacarte de mi corazón y conseguir amar a alguien que si lo merece, alguien mejor que tú, para conseguirlo necesito que si me vez hagas como que no me conoces, no me hables, no intentes cogerme cuando no tienes a alguien más con quien coger, ni siquiera me mires… si me aprecias un poco, ya sea porque fuimos compañeros y por el tiempo que fui tu muñeca de sexo, lo hagas. La muñeca fea y remolacha se cansó de jugar.

Suigetsu se separó de ella y dio media vuelta, alejándose de ahí. Karin se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y llevo una mano a su boca, en un intento de que su llanto no se oiga, su cuerpo tiene leves espasmos y lágrimas no dejan salir de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Sakura, sobre la cama se encuentra ella acostada, con Sasuke encima de ella, pero sin llegar a aplastarla. Ambos están completamente desnudos, Sasuke se tomó su tiempo para desnudarla y acariciarla, se muere por entrar en ella, pero se toma su tiempo porque quiere hacerla sentir sus sentimientos sin importar que su pene duela tanto ante su erección ansiosa. Y Sakura siente como él está siendo igual de tierno y delicado que aquella primera vez, eso le provoca ternura y a la vez nostalgia, está feliz a la vez triste porque recuerda lo que pasó después de aquella primera vez.<p>

En este momento Sasuke está mamando uno de sus senos, mientras el otro se lo acaricia, los dos tienen la respiración acelerada y las mejillas sonrojadas, están muy excitados.

Sakura no puede ni quiere evitar que gemidos salgan de sus labios aunque intenta controlarlos para que su hijo en la otra habitación no los escuche y despierte. La peli-rosa le acaricia la nuca, estimulándolo, dejándole ver lo mucho que está disfrutando sus caricias.

- Sasuke, por favor… —le dice en un gemido.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Sasuke alza la mirada hacia el rostro de ella, mirándola curioso.

- Entra ya. –le pide a la vez que rodea sus piernas en su cadera haciendo que la punta de su pene rose con su húmeda entrada.

Sakura gimió y arqueo la espalda ante el placer, Sasuke gruño y se contuvo para no cerrar sus ojos porque no quiere dejar de ver el rostro de ella contraído por el placer, con esos labios entreabiertos, mejillas sonrojadas y como su pecho sube y baja ante su acelerada respiración.

Sasuke unió sus labios con los de ella en un fogoso y apasionado beso que ella le respondió con algo de dificultad, ante lo inesperado. Y su fuerte gemido se quedó encerrado en el beso cuando Sasuke entro en ella en una sola estocada, llenándolos a ambos de placer, a ella por sentir ese duro y grueso pene en su interior y él al sentir esa humedad y estreches envolver su pene.

Esta vez no entro poco a poco, no batallo para entrar como esa primera vez y no hubo dolor en ella, solo placer, lo que si sintieron los dos fue esa sensación de sentirse completos y unidos como aquella vez.

Sasuke comenzó a moverse a la vez que rompe el beso, pero sin alejar su rostro del de ella, haciendo que sientan ambos sus aceleradas respiraciones chocar en sus rostros, ninguno aparta su vidriosa mirada brillosa en deseo y placer. Y el pelinegro disfruta la sensación de esos duros pezones rosar con su torso ante cada estocada profunda que él da.

- Admítelo… esto es mejor que Kuma-chan. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro y el nombre del vibrador lo dijo con burla.

- Idiota. –Sakura sonríe divertida, apretando más el agarre que sus piernas tienen en la cadera de él, arqueando su espalda al sentirlo entrar más profundo en ella. –no te vuelvas a ir Uchiha, o sino ya no habrá más de esto. –Sakura saca su lengua y de forma provocativa le lame los labios.

- Con esa amenaza ten por seguro que no me iré jamás. –le dice ronco, abriendo sus labios y dejando que ella meta la lengua en su boca, uniéndose en un beso más apasionado a la vez que aumenta el ritmo de sus penetraciones.

* * *

><p>Sakura comienza a despertarse cuando siente algo entrar y salir suavemente de su sexo y unas manos acariciándole los pechos, estirándole los pezones. Adormilada y gimiendo suavemente mira de reojo viendo a Sasuke con la cara sobre su hombro, ambos están acostados de lado, con él atrás de ella, teniéndole una pierna alzada con la que se impulsa para penetrarla desde atrás.<p>

Sakura ronronea, esa forma de ser despertada la adora, le encantara despertar así todas las mañanas. Alza uno de sus brazos para acariciarle el cabello a Sasuke que al verla despierta le sonríe de forma torcida y acelera el ritmo de sus estocadas.

- No sabía que tenías el fetiche de violar a quienes están dormidas. –le dice juguetona, sonando algo ronca su voz, no solo por acabar de levantarse sino porque anoche gimió tanto que su garganta está un poco adolorida.

- Me levante con la verga parada… y tú a mi lado dormida y desnuda. Cualquiera en mi lugar tomaría ese fetiche. –le dice ronco en el oído, para después morderle el cuello suavemente, haciéndola gemir.

- Dejaras marca Uchiha. –le dice en forma de reclamo y Sasuke sonríe con arrogancia, esa es la idea, dejar una marca más, anoche dejo en muchos lugares, es posesivo y quiere que todo el mundo sepa que es suya.

Sakura quiere replicar, enserio que quiere hacerlo más, pero se siente muy bien como succiona su cuello, como estira sus pezones y como la está penetrando que no puede mantener del todo clara su cabeza. Cuando sus ojos divisaron el reloj, los ensancha, es tan tarde y Raito no tarda en levantarse para desayunar e irse a la academia, rara vez se despierta tarde, aunque le echa la culpa a Sasuke, anoche le hizo el amor tantas veces que perdió la cuenta y no sabe ni a qué horas durmieron, aunque sospecha que ella termino cayendo primero muerta del cansancio.

- Sasuke… tengo que… hacerle el desayuno… a tu hijo. –le dice con algo de dificultad, e intentando separarse, pero Sasuke no la deja, abrazándola con fuerza. – ¡Sasuke! –exclama con reproche.

- Te ayudare a preparar el desayuno. –le dice ronco, acelerando sus estocadas y llevando una mano al clítoris de ella para acelerar el orgasmo, no puede dejar que su retoño se vaya sin desayunar, ya tendrá todo el día para disfrutarla más.

Sakura gimió, que la penetre a la vez que le acaricia el clítoris es tan placentero que siente que pronto llegara al orgasmo.

* * *

><p>En la cocina, frente a la estufa esta Sakura con el cabello suelto y mojado. Viste una bata de ceda beige, le queda unos diez centímetros arriba de las rodillas, es de tirantes y tiene un escote muy coqueto. Se dio una ducha rápida y se colocó lo primero que encontró para terminar el desayuno antes de que su pequeño baje.<p>

Se tensa al sentir unas manos en su cintura, un duro cuerpo chocar con su espalda a la vez que siente unos besos en el cuello.

- Sasuke, dijiste que me ayudarías no que me distraerías. –le dice con reproche, pero inconscientemente inclina su cabeza a un lado dándole más acceso a su cuello.

- Ya lo hice, termine de cortar los vegetales. –le dice ronco sobre su cuello.

- Entonces acomoda la mesa y deja de distraerme… no tarda en bajar Rai-chan y nos vera.

- Es tu culpa. –Sasuke le lame el cuello, sacándole un jadeo.

- ¿Mi culpa? –pregunta indignada.

- Si, te pones esa bata y meneas el culo… me provocas.

Sakura gime cuando él acerco su cadera a ella, haciéndola sentir su erección en el trasero.

- Contrólate Uchiha, ya no eres un adolecente hormonal. –le dice con reproche, aunque luchando para no ceder, ella también se ha excitado, ya siente como sus bragas se comienzan a mojar.

- Tal vez… aun así solo quiero hacerte el amor todo el día. –Sasuke la voltea y une sus labios con los de ella sin dejarla replicar.

Sakura forcejeo pero termino cediendo, rodeando sus brazos en su cuello, profundizando el beso y sintiendo como él la acerca más a él haciendo más fogoso y apasionado el beso.

- ¿Oka-san? ¿Oto-san?

Ambos se quedan congelados y rompen el beso, voltean de forma robótica viendo a su retoño en la entrada de la cocina con los ojos muy abiertos, sonrojado y la mandíbula desencajada, no es normal ver a sus padres besuqueándose, lo normal es verlos discutir. Además ambos tienen el cabello mojado, su madre aun anda en bata y su padre solo viste un pantalón.

- ¡Es tu culpa Uchiha! –Sakura le da un codazo en el estómago, sacándole el aire y doblándolo del dolor. –cariño… veras… etto… —Sakura no sabe ni cómo justificarse.

- ¿Funciono? –Raito mira curioso e incrédulo a su padre, el cual asintió teniendo una sonrisa torcida adornando su rostro. – ¡Genial, oto-san consiguió reconquistarte, oka-san! –exclama feliz, sorprendiendo a Sakura. – ¡seremos una familia! –Raito se muestra muy feliz.

- _Que egoísta he sido, no había notado que mi hijo deseaba tanto que estuviéramos juntos y tener una familia. –_Sakura le sonríe levemente.

- ¿Y cuando tendré a mi hermano menor? –pregunta ansioso y Sakura se sonroja.

- Estoy en eso. –Sasuke amplía su arrogante sonrisa y de un ágil movimiento que sabe su hijo no vera le pellizco una pompa a Sakura que furiosa le dio un golpe en la cara, hundiéndole el rostro.—¿Por qué lo hiciste? –reclama indignado a la vez que se soba la cara.

- Sabes porque Uchiha. –Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada.

Raito se muestra confundido, primero se besuquean y ahora se pelean.

- ¿Ya no tendré hermanito? –pregunta desilusionado haciendo sonrojar nuevamente a su madre.

- Que en eso ando, no presiones. –le responde Sasuke, mirándolo y Raito suspira aliviado porque si lo tendrá.

- ¡No decidas por mí! –le grita Sakura indignada.

- ¿No quieres tener otro hijo, oka-san? –Raito la mira como cachorro bajo la lluvia.

Sakura mira a su hijo y luego a Sasuke que se muestra inexpresivo, pero la mira con decepción por quitarle la ilusión a su hijo.

- ¡No presionen! –exclama enfurecida y sonrojada.

- Pero… —Raito marca más su puchero, haciendo que Sakura lo mire sorprendida, su hijo no es berrinchudo y pocas veces le pide algo con tanta ilusión.

- Vamos Sakura, Raito quiere un hermanito. –Sasuke la mira serio y de forma penetrante. –¿verdad, hijo? –Sakura mira a su hijo que asintió marcando más su puchero.

- ¡Es injusto que se unan contra mí! –exclama indignada, dándoles la espalda para seguir con el desayuno. –no es justo que sean dos contra una… ojala el siguiente sea niña y me ayude contra ustedes. –les dice enfurecida, pero teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿El siguiente? –Sasuke alza una de sus cejas, sonriendo burlón.

- Si, el siguiente. –dice entre dientes y sonrojándose más.

- ¡Genial! –exclama de lo más contento Raito, saliendo de la cocina para ir por sus cosas para ir a la academia, está ansioso por presumirle a sus amigos que pronto tendrá un hermanito o hermanita.

- Mmm… tendremos que trabajar mucho, día y noche hasta que te embaraces. –le susurra en el oído cuando la volvió a abrazar por detrás.

- Que sacrificado te oyes. –comenta sarcástica y divertida. –a partir de hoy dejare de cuidarme… y mis días fértiles se acercan. –le dice juguetona, moviendo su tarsero hacia atrás y haciéndolo gruñir ronco cuando su culo rosa su entrepierna.

- Ya quiero verte con tu panza. –Sasuke lleva sus manos al vientre de ella, acariciándolo y haciéndola reír divertida.

Cuando él la abrazo anoche después de hacer el amor quien sabe cuántas veces, aun adormilada lo sintió, no lo sintió levantarse, lo sintió abrazarla y acercarla más a él, fui ahí cuando ella dejo de sentir ese terrible miedo de que él se vuelva a ir, y cuando despertó esta mañana con él dentro de ella y acariciándola sintió que él no le mintió y como prometió no la volverá a abandonar.

- _Tengo que admitir que yo también quiero tener otro hijo. Extraño cuando Raito era un bebé y sé que esta vez Sasuke va estar ahí. –_Sakura voltea su rostro hacia donde esta él y le da un beso de pico en los labios, haciéndolo sonrojar, lo que la divertido, se sonroja por un beso inocente y no cuando le da fogosos, ha notado que es tímido cuando ella le da mimos inocentes y tiernos.

**Continuará**

**jajajajajjaja pobre sakurita, dos contra una, la llevava de perder XD**

**en cuanto a suigetsu se paso de bastardo, pobre karin**

**yo adore la reconciliacion sasusaku, spero les haya gustado a ustedes tambien**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	28. Objetivo conseguido

**Objetivo conseguido**

- _Mírala, ahí tan feliz, comiéndose un helado… Debo admitir que el embarazo le sienta bien, la hacer ver tan hermosa como jamás imagine que se vería, luciendo esa barriga que le hizo el desgraciado suertudo que la embarazo, aquel que no la merece, pero que sorprendentemente la hace feliz como jamás me imagine que lo seria. –_Suigetsu está de pie en el parque, viendo que a unos metros esta Karin comprando un helado, lleva puesto un sencillo vestido de maternidad color celeste y su cabello lo tiene recogido en una coleta alta, dejando caer unos mechones sobre su rostro. –_jodido desgraciado suertudo, la tiene solo para él, le hizo esa barriga y en unas cuantas semanas nacerá el hijo de ambos. Espero que se parezca a ella, seria toda una monada, en cambio sí se parece a ese mal nacido sería una jodida mala jugada del destino… seria encantador ver correr por la aldea a una pequeña remolacha… envidio a ese sucio bastardo con suerte que es amado por ella con tanta intensidad que está dispuesta a llevar en su vientre a su hijo –_Suigetsu aprieta con fuerza los puños y cuando ella volteo hacia él, seguramente al sentirse mirada se sobresaltó.

- ¡Maldito pez, ven y ayúdame con las compras, no te quedes ahí parado! –le grita molesta. – ¡¿no vez que soy una indefensa mujer embarazada comiendo su helado?!

- ¡Indefenso mi culo, aun así me lastima cuando cago mojones del tamaño de tu fea cara! –le grita con fastidio, caminando hacia ella. –_sí, el jodido bastardo suertudo soy yo. Me siento tan honrado de ser amado por ella y de que me dé un hijo, pero eso ella no lo sabe y tal vez algún día se lo diga con palabras. –_Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona.

- ¡Eres un sucio vulgar!

- ¡Y tu una asquerosa remolacha, espero mi hijo no se parezca a ti o le arruinas la vida!

- ¡Desgraciado! ¡Ojala no se parezca a ti o sino será horroroso!

- ¡Ya quisieras! ¡Si se parece a mí será la cosa más hermosa del mundo, pero ya, si se parece a ti me conformo con que no saque tu miopía!

- ¡Serás cabrón! ¡Te odio, no sé qué te vi!

- Lo sabes. –Suigetsu llega a ella y le pasa un brazo por la cintura, atrayéndola a él. –como yo sé lo que vi en ti. –Karin se sonrojo y él sello sus labios con los de ella en un fogoso beso que ella respondió gustosa, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

- Idiota. –susurra sobre sus labios viéndose divertida.

- Fea. –le susurra sonriéndole socarrón. –_sí, me fui esa vez, pero nada más me aleje como diez metros cuando me di cuenta que no pienso dejar que esa remolacha se enamore de otro, cuando me di cuenta que si me alejaba la perdería, cuando me di cuenta que la amo también… la encontré llorando en su puerta y fue cuando reafirme mis sentimientos, cuando supe que duele que yo la haga llorar así y me propuse jamás hacerlo de nuevo. Le hice el amor esa vez con tanta pasión y ternura como nunca se lo había hecho antes, como jamás se lo hice a nadie. Meses después me dice que seré padre y aunque la hice enojar con mi reacción en verdad me sentí el hombre más dichoso y feliz. –_Suigetsu ríe entre dientes mientras la mira de reojo insultarlo, es su día a día y los adora.

El señor que vende los helados se les queda viendo como los locos que son.

* * *

><p>En el pasillo de madera que conduce al patio trasero de su nueva casa en el barrio Uchiha esta Sakura sentada, comiéndose una rebanada de sandía que tomo del plato que tiene a un lado. Su cabello lo tiene recogido en una coleta de lado, dejando caer algunos mechones sobre su rostro. Lleva puesto un vestido de batita, con escote cuadrado que hace lucir más esa enorme barriga. El embarazo le sienta de maravilla como la primera vez y en sus ojos luce ese brillo especial que solo las embarazadas poseen.<p>

Esta ahí disfrutando de su antojo por sandia y del agradable clima, corre un aire refrescante y relajante.

- ¡Estoy en casa!

Escucha la voz de su hijo desde la entrada principal, por lo que voltea.

- ¡En el pasillo! –le grita.

Unos segundos después se ve a su hijo entrar, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te fue, Rai-chan?

- ¡Muy bien! –Raito se acerca y se arrodilla a su lado. –¿Te has sentido bien? ¿Ninguna molestia? –pregunta preocupado, su padre le dijo que cuide bien a su madre y aunque lo haga estando él ahí cuando no lo está lo hace con más empeño.

- Nada fuera de lo normal… solo patadas pero ya sabes cómo es de inquieto. –Sakura le sonríe divertida, llevando su mano libre a su gran vientre. – ¿quieres sandia?

- Ahorita. –Raito acerca su cara al vientre de su madre, sonriéndole emocionado, ya quiere conocerlo. –deja de darle lata a oka-san. –le dice con reproche, pero viéndose juguetón, para después darle un beso, enterneciendo a Sakura que adora como es su hijo con su hermanito y eso que aún no nace. – ¿crees que tarde mucho oto-san? –pregunta curioso, volteándola a ver.

- No lo creo, no tarda en llegar. Tiene dos poderosas razones para terminar lo más rápido posible esa misión. –comenta divertida. –la primera que odia perderse como crece tu hermano, casi mata a Naruto cuando lo obligo a ir a esa misión ya que el vago no ha querido hacerlas por no querer perderse detalle de tu hermanito mientras crece. –comenta más divertida, aunque le gusta y a la vez le fastidia que Sasuke este pegado a ella, viéndole el estómago a cada rato, lo que si adora es que se lo acaricie.

- ¡Es que es muy emocionante y lindo ver cómo crece mi hermanito! –exclama feliz, él también adora ver a su hermano crecer y Sakura le acaricia el cabello, haciéndolo sonrojar.

- Y la otra razón es que el canijo de Naruto lo mando a esa misión con Kakashi-sensei. Sabes que tu padre no soporta estar mucho tiempo con él. –comenta más divertida y Raito sonrío mostrando la misma diversión.

* * *

><p>El culero de Kakashi nada más llegó a la aldea y se desapareció, escapando vilmente y dejándole a él la responsabilidad de entregar el informe. Es un desgraciado, le hace perder valioso tiempo, pero sabe que lo hace a propósito porque sabe lo ansioso que esta de llegar a casa.<p>

Así que ahora está en la oficina del Hokage metiéndole el pergamino del informe en la boca al rubio que le salen lágrimas en los ojos del dolor y manosea para intentar quitárselo de encima.

- Aquí está tu puto informe, desgraciado. –le dice sombrío.

El rubio escupe el informe, dándole en la frente a Sasuke.

- ¡Desgraciado, esa no es forma de tratar a tu Hokage! ¡Te meteré al calabozo por años para que aprendas, no dejare que conozcas a tu hijo! –le grita enfurecido.

- Hazlo y Sakura te mata a golpes. –le dice con mofa, disfrutando al verlo estremecerse, porque sabe que es verdad. – ¡además te lo mereces, me hiciste ir a esa misión con ese pendejo! –le grita con rencor, recordando el martirio que fue.

- ¡Eres un exagerado teme, solo fueron quince días! ¡Además no seas flojo, trabaja para mantener a tus hijos!

- ¡Mantengo a mis hijos con mis ahorros, no necesito más dinero, le robe mucho a Orochimaru! –Sasuke hunde su puño en la cara del rubio.

- ¡Es tu responsabilidad como shinobi de Konoha el hacer misiones!—Naruto le da un puñetazo en la cara.

- ¡Podrías darle esta misión a cualquiera, pero solo lo hiciste para joderme y vengarte porque tire tu ramen! –Sasuke lo toma de los pelos y le estampa la cara en el escritorio.

- ¡Te lo mereces por teme! –le grita, poniéndose de pie y dándole un cabezazo en la barbilla.

- ¡Solo eres un pendejo que se aprovecha de su poder, por tu culpa me perdí quince días del crecimiento de mi hijo! –exclama más furioso, eso fue lo que más le calo, y solo por eso le dio una patada en los huevos, haciéndolo caer del dolor.

- ¡Desgraciado, si ya no puedo hacerle hermanitos a Mina-chan será tu culpa, que quede en tu conciencia! –grita con voz de pito, estando en posición fetal y tocándose su adolorido compadre.

- Podre vivir con eso. –Sasuke le sonríe con burla y salta por la ventana.

- ¡Esta me la pagas teme!

* * *

><p>En el patio de su casa esta Yukiko sentada estilo mariposa con sus pequeños de un año sentados frente a ella, dándole la espalda. Los tres miran a Kaede que está a medio metro de ellos haciéndoles caras según ella graciosas a los gemelos, pero al ver como se le sangolotea todo el cogote a los tres les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca y se les sombrea la frente de negro.<p>

- Abuela ya déjalo… no quieren caminar. –Yukiko sonríe nerviosa, no quiere que sus hijos se traumen más, ella ya lo está.

- ¡Tienen un año, ya deben aprender a caminar! –exclama indignada.

- Apenas los cumplen hoy. –comenta con cansancio.

- ¡Tienen que caminar ya! –dice firme y de entre sus ropas saco un par de paletas. – ¡miren lo que tengo, vengan con la abuela para que se las de! –les dice melosa.

Sakumo mira a su gemelo notando que este lo mira a él, ambos miran a su abuela al mismo tiempo viendo que agita las paletas, así que comienzan a gatear hacia ella.

- ¡Así no! –exclama enojada. – ¡caminen, no gateen! ¡Dejen de ser unos vagos como su padre, no permitiré que sean como él! –exclama indignada, pero los gemelos ignorándola siguen gateando hacia ella, quieren sus paletas y Yukiko ríe entre dientes.

Cuando los gemelos llegan con su abuela, estiran sus manitas ella al verles su carita angelical queriendo la golosina baja la cabeza derrotada y les da una paleta a cada uno después de quitarles la envoltura.

- ¡Yo! –Kakashi parece en una nube de humo atrás de Yukiko, casi provocándole un paro cardiaco a Kaede.

En cuanto Yukiko voltea a verlo, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, viendo como él le sonríe bajo la máscara. Ya está acostumbrada a sus llegadas, así que no la sorprende. En cuanto los gemelos voltean hacia su padre, mostrándose emocionados.

- ¡Maldito vago, casi me matas del susto!

- Veo que no lo hice.

- ¡¿Por qué suenas decepcionado?! –la anciana lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Es su imaginación, si estoy contentísimo porque siga viva. –Kakashi le sonríe bajo la máscara haciendo que su ojo se cierre, y la anciana afila más su mirada mientras Yukiko se muestra divertida.

- ¡Oto-san! –exclaman los gemelos a la par con su vocecita infantil, mientras se ponen de pie y caminan con torpes pasos hacia él, sorprendiendo a los tres adultos.

Los tres no quitan sus sorprendidas miradas de los gemelos al verlos caminar a pasos pequeños y torpes hacia Kakashi. Cuando llegan a él alzan sus brazos hacia él.

- ¡Lo hicieron! –exclama emocionada Kaede. –aunque me decepciona que lo hayan hecho contigo. –la anciana lo mira rencorosa.

- Al parecer te extrañaron tanto que los hiciste caminar. –Yukiko le sonríe, viéndose orgullosa por sus hijos.

Kakashi viéndose orgulloso y feliz los toma de los tirantes del overol, alzándolos a ambos con cada una de sus manos, como si fueran gatos tomándolos del pellejo.

- ¡No los cargues así! –le grita la anciana indignada. – ¡son tus hijos, no animales!

- Pero les gusta. –comenta despreocupado.

La anciana chilla indignada al ver a los gemelos mover sus manos y pies, riendo emocionados.

- ¡Por tu culpa mis nietos son mal influenciados! –exclama indignada. – ¡iré a ver si la tarta de mis nietos ya está lista! –más indignada y molesta camina hacia la casa.

- Feliz cumpleaños, enanos. –Kakashi carga bien a sus dos hijos, abrazándolos a ambos, cada uno con uno de sus brazos.

- Veo que llegaste a tiempo para su cumpleaños. –Yukiko se pone de pie y se acerca a él, cargando a uno de los gemelos para ayudarlo.

- No podría perderme su primer cumpleaños… ni sus primeros pasos. –dice con diversión, dejando que ella le baje la máscara. –además Sasuke ayudo mucho en terminar la misión rápido, me ahorro el mostrarme ansioso por terminarla.

- Me imagino. –Yukiko une sus labios con los de él cuando se inclinó, dándole un fogoso beso, haciendo que los gemelos le den palmadas en las mejillas a su papi, siempre se quiere comer a su mami y ellos no lo van a dejar.

* * *

><p>Sakura termino de acomodar la mesa para la comida y alza la mirada para gritarle a su hijo, pero se asusta al ver a Sasuke a su lado.<p>

- ¡Sasuke! –exclama sorprendida, no aviso que llego y no lo sintió. – ¡¿Qué haces?! –chilla sobresaltada cuando él se arrodillo y le alzo el vestido, descubriendo su panza y dejando ver sus bragas.

- Estúpido dobe, si creció. –dice con rencor, pero hace una mueca de dolor cuando recibe un coscorrón en la cabeza, sacándole un gran chichón. –¿Por qué me pegas? –reclama ofendido.

- ¡Por alzarme el vestido, se me ven las bragas! –exclama furiosa, intentando bajárselo pero Sasuke no la deja.

- Te he visto bragas que tapan menos incluso sin bragas… hasta mi cara ha estado metida en medio de tus piernas lamiéndote…

Sasuke no termina su frase ya que Sakura le dio otro coscorrón en el mismo lugar que el pasado.

- Te lo merecías. –le dice entre dientes y sonrojada cuando él la mira con reproche.

- Molestia. –murmura molesto y Sakura afila su mirada. – ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Ningún malestar? –Sasuke la mira de forma penetrante.

- No, solo ha pateado… sabes que es inquieta. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios, a veces no la deja dormir ya que se la pesa moviendo.

- ¿Sigues creyendo que será niña? –pregunta viéndose divertido.

- Tiene que serlo, ya son dos hombres contra una en esta casa. –dice firme.

- Sino es niña, le intentamos en el siguiente. –Sasuke le sonríe de forma socarrona.

- ¡No soy una fábrica de bebés! –exclama indignada.

- Lo se… pero me encanta verte preñada. –Sasuke rosa sus labios en el vientre de ella.

- Ahora tienes fetiche con las embarazadas –comenta divertida, acariciándole el cabello, pero luego ríe con diversión al sentir al bebé patear. –al parecer se puso feliz al recibir tus mimos. –Sasuke sonríe arrogante, claro que se puso feliz, es su hijo.

- ¿No te aburriste sin mí? –pregunta con arrogancia, pero sin alzar la mirada, está más entretenido con el vientre de ella.

- No. –responde burlona, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño. –la semana pasada nació la bebé de Kaori… es muy mona. –exclama melosa. –al verla hizo que me dieran más ganas de una niña. –dice con emoción, haciendo que Sasuke ría entre dientes, si es niño él le seguirá intentando hasta complacerla y darle una niña. –ya está la comida Sasuke, ve a lavarte las manos y llama a Raito.

Sasuke frunce el ceño, le gusta acariciarle el vientre y tenía días sin hacerlo, pero sino la obedece se va a enojar y no la va a dejar tocarla, así que resignado se pone de pie y la deja que se cubra el vientre, terminando de comer ya tendrá tiempo para acariciarla.

* * *

><p>Kaori está recargada en el marco de la puerta, teniendo sus brazos cruzados, mirando entre divertida y enternecida a Kiba que no deja de mirar embelesado a su hija mientras agita la sonaja para llamar su atención y hacerla reír.<p>

La pequeña es una monada de niña, con facciones angelicales y hermosas, pelo castaño como el de ellos, se parece más a Kaori aunque tiene algunas facciones de Kiba, pero saco los ojos de Kaori. Apenas los abrió esta mañana y Kiba que no se ha perdido detalle de ella, fue el primero en verlos, grito emocionado cuando los abrió ante él.

- Kiba-kun, es hora de su comida. –le dice divertida, viendo como Kiba se emociona, no se imaginó que el convertirse en padre lo pusiera así, se emociona por todo lo que hace, hasta cuando la cambio de pañal por primera vez y no se diga de su primer baño, pero su parte favorita es cuando la alimentan.

Kaori se sentó en la mecedora, viendo como Kiba saca con absoluto cuidado y delicadeza a la niña, caminando hacia ella y colocándola en sus brazos con cuidado.

Kiba se pone en cuclillas frente a ella y apoya sus manos en las piernas de la castaña, mirándola atento.

- ¿Sabes?... Es incomodo que hagas eso. –le dice resignada mientras se descubre un seno, para darle de comer a su hija.

- ¿El qué? –pregunta curioso.

- Que nos mires como si fuéramos lo más genial que has visto cuando la alimento.

- ¡Es que lo es! –exclama enérgico y emocionado. –ambas se ven tan hermosas. –Kiba sonríe ampliamente, haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

Kaori se sonrojo, y le sonrió divertida.

- Ne Kaori, ¿a qué tengo buena puntería? –pregunta divertido, mostrándose arrogante. –te preñe esa vez, estoy seguro de eso. Hice mis cálculos y se cumplen los nueve meses exactamente el día que lo hicimos en la arena. –Kaori suelta una risa divertida.

- Si, también hice mis cuentas. –le dice con diversión. – ¿y ya te decidiste por un nombre? –pregunta curiosa, ella aún no se decide y Kiba no encuentra uno perfecto que describa a su hija, por eso no la han nombrado en esta semana por mas sugerencias que dan sus familias y los demás del clan.

- ¡Lo hice! –exclama feliz y orgulloso. –Kimi, Inuzuka Kimi.

- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué elegiste ese nombre? –pregunta curiosa, a ella le suena raro.

- ¡Porque para mí ella es eso, no tiene igual con nada en este mundo, es única! –Kiba amplía su sonrisa y Kaori lo mira enternecida. –es como tu; eres única también. –el castaño se alza para darle un beso en los labios, uno tierno y lleno de agradecimiento que se la pasa dándole desde que supieron que está embarazada.

Kaori respondió el beso con la misma ternura, fue difícil para él tomar el liderazgo del clan después de que se casaron, como supo que le sufrió en el embarazo, fue parte de su venganza y fue más berrinchuda en sus antojos, aun así nunca se quejó e hizo todo gustoso.

Al romper el beso ambos se sonríen, para después el castaño inclinarse y besarle la frente a su hija, que cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

* * *

><p>Hinata sale al patio llevando una bandeja con bebidas y bocadillos, como pocas veces su esposo tuvo poco trabajo y esta vez salió temprano, como siempre que tiene tiempo libre su esposo lo aprovecha para pasar tiempo con Minato.<p>

- ¡Observa bien Mina-chan, esta es mi técnica personal y será mi legado para ti.

Hinata se detiene mirándolos enternecida, ahí en el patio esta su esposo de pie frente a su hijo de casi dos años, el cual mira atento a su padre, escuchando con atención todo lo que le dice. El pequeño es una monada de niño, viste un overol amarillo con un espiral dibujado enfrente y una playerita naranja de mangas cortas. Si, le gusta ser tan llamativo al vestirse como su papi.

- ¡Oiroke no Jutsu! –una nube de humo envuelve al rubio a la vez que Hinata cae estilo anime.

Cuando la nube de humo se dispersó se deja ver a Naruto versión femenina en pose sexy y con bikini, no dejara que su retoño se pervierta, no aun.

Minato le aplaude emocionado a su padre, es tan genial como siempre.

- ¡Enséñame los sellos oto-chan! –pide emocionado y enérgico.

- ¡Clarinete, mi pequeño saltamontes! –le dice igual de enérgico.

- _Naruto-kun eres genial y un excelente padre, pero ese es el peor jutsu que le puedes enseñar a nuestro hijo. –_Hinata se pone de pie con cascadas de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>En el campo de entrenamiento están Sasuke, Kakashi y Naruto, los tres en un importante entrenamiento, donde se les ve serios y concentrados, en especial a Sasuke.<p>

- No, no, no, así no teme. Eres demasiado brusco. –dice Naruto con decepción.

- Si Sasuke, a esa edad en especial recién nacidos son muy delicados. –Kakashi lee su interesante novela y por eso esta tan concentrado.

- ¡Joder, ¿qué cojones le pusieron a este pañal? Apesta peor que los pedos de Naruto! –Sasuke hace mueca de asco.

Ahí se ve a Sasuke de rodillas intentándole quitar el pañal a un muñeco en forma de bebé que se robaron del hospital.

- Que grosero, si mis pedos huelen a rosas. –dice Naruto ofendido. –además así huele la caca de bebé… recuerda cuando nos ayudaste a cambiar el pañal a Mina-chan y a los gemelos hace meses… seguro perdiste la practica porque solo lo quisiste hacer una vez y ni lo hiciste bien, Kakashi-sensei tuvo que hacerlo.

- En primer lugar tus pedos huelen a rosas pero podridas, en segundo lugar la cagada de esos bebés no olía tan mal, olía a rosas en comparación a tus pedos, y esto huele mucho peor. –Sasuke se pone verde del asco.

- Eres un grosero y mal agradecido, eso me gano por ayudarte. –Naruto se muestra ofendido.

- Siendo sinceros esa cagada huele peor que tus pedos y mucho peor que la popo de mis hijos. –comenta Kakashi agradeciendo que su máscara amortigüe un poco el olor, aun así esta lo suficiente lejos, pero ni sirve, esa cagada apesta todo el lugar. –y si, huele peor que tus pedos…

- ¡No me jodan, es cagada de verdad! –Sasuke se aleja asqueado del muñeco.

- Claro que si Sasuke, tiene que ser cagada de verdad para que sepas a lo que te enfrentas, pero Naruto exagero poniendo su cagada en ese pañal, por eso apesta peor que sus pedos. –explica Kakashi tranquilo.

- ¡Jodidos asquerosos y creo que toque un poco! –exclama Sasuke enojado y asqueado, intentándose limpiar la mano con la yerba, pero no lo resistió más y termino vomitándose.

- Que exagerado eres teme, como si tu no cagaras, apuesto que tu cagada apesta peor que la mía. –Naruto lo mira ofendido.

- Ni llevando días sin cagar cuando lo hago apesta tanto como la tuya. –dice Sasuke para después volver a tener arcadas de asco y volver a vomitar, se le ira todo el desayuno ahí hasta la comida de ayer.

Naruto lo mira ofendido y Kakashi sonríe burlón bajo la máscara.

- ¡Oto-san, oto-san! –Raito exaltado y apurado llega corriendo a ellos, haciendo que lo volteen a ver. – ¿Qué es ese olor? –dice haciendo mueca de asco y tapándose la nariz, huele peor que el drenaje o que el baño cuando su padre lleva días sin hacer del baño.

- Cagada de tu tío Naruto. –Kakashi apunta el pañal y Raito se le sombreo la cara de verde.

- ¡Joder dobe, por tu culpa mi hijo ya absorbió tu hediondez! –Sasuke se pone de pie y lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Insisto; eres un grosero exagerado. –Naruto le saca la lengua. –no te vuelvo a ayudar.

- Y yo de pendejo que te vuelvo a pedir ayuda, eres un asqueroso. –Sasuke lo mira como el excremento que es.

- ¡Oto-san! –exclama Raito recordando que hace ahí. – ¡oka-san le vinieron contracciones! -Sasuke ensancha los ojos, entrando en una especie de shock.

- ¡Mierda, y aun no llegamos a la etapa de alimentar! –exclama Naruto preocupado. –ya hasta traje el material. –de quien sabe dónde el rubio saca un sostén con bubis de plástico y al apretarlas disparan leche.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? –Kakashi lo mira sorprendido mientras Raito se sonroja teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Lo hice yo mismo, así el teme solo pone la leche de Sakura-chan aquí y lo amamanta cuando ella no pueda. –dice triunfante. –yo lo hice con Mina-chan. –dice con orgullo.

- ¡Ni loco haré eso! –Sasuke sonrojado porque se lo imagino le golpea la cabeza. – ¡no te atrevas! –dice amenazante hacia Kakashi porque seguro al igual que él se lo imagino amamantando a su hijo, pero Kakashi como le valen madre sus amenazas soltó la carcajada.

- ¡Teme mal agradecido yo que te ayudo y tú me pegas! –Naruto lo fulmina con la mirada mientras se soba su cabeza. – ¡yo lo hice, no veo porque tu no!

- ¡Porque no soy un ridículo como tú!

- ¡Oto-san, oka-san ya está en el hospital! –exclama Raito alterado, no es tiempo para que su padre ande con peleas. –Neji-san la llevo.

- ¡¿Por qué cojones el Hyuga la llevo?! –grita enfurecido mientras Naruto y Kakashi lo abuchean en forma de burla.

- Es que oka-san y yo estábamos en el mercado cuando le dieron contracciones y él estaba ahí, así que la llevo mientras yo venía a avisarte. –explica Raito.

- No lo engañes Raito, dile la verdad… que se quedaron de ver y ahí le dieron las contracciones. –comenta burlón Kakashi y Raito lo mira con mueca de circunstancia porque le echa más leña al fuego y mintiendo, poniéndose nervioso al ver a su padre con un aura sombría rodeándolo.

- Ahora que lo menciona… ¿no se supone que Sakura-chan se aliviaría en tres semanas más? –comenta el rubio como quien no quiere la cosa. –para mí que ya estaba embarazada desde antes y de Neji, y como fuiste el baboso más cerca te encasqueto el chamaco. –Naruto mira burlón a su amigo que parece el psicópata asesino que es.

- ¡Oka-san jamás haría algo así! –exclama furioso Raito con el sharingan en sus ojos, haciendo que Naruto se esconda asustado atrás de Kakashi. –mi hermanito es de oto-san. Y ya les dije porque Neji-san la llevo al hospital, dejen de difamar a mi madre solo para molestar a oto-san. –les dice más furioso e indignado haciendo que Sasuke se muestre orgullo de su retoño.

- Lo siento. –Naruto se rasca la nuca sonriendo nervioso.

- Enserio Naruto que decepción difamar a tu querida amiga solo para molestar a Sasuke. –Kakashi niega decepcionado.

- ¡Usted también lo hizo! –el rubio lo apunta de forma acusadora, mirándolo ofendido.

- ¡Oto-san ignóralos y vamos, oka-san te necesita! –Raito toma de la mano a su padre y se lo lleva a rastras de ahí, antes de que continúen con sus estúpidas discusiones.

- Andando, hay que ser testigos de la reacción de Sasuke cuando nazca su hijo. –Kakashi sonríe de forma socarrona y el rubio sonríe de forma zorruna.

- Traje la cámara. –de quien sabe dónde el rubio saca una enorme cámara fotográfica.

- ¿Dónde cojones guardas tantas cosas? ¿Acaso tus bolsillos son como la Barny-bolsa? –Kakashi lo mira como el subnormal que es.

- ¿Ve programas para niños? –el rubio lo mira sorprendido.

- Tengo dos hijos. –le dice como si eso lo explicara todo, y peor aún; Naruto asintió con entendimiento.

- No sé porque Dora me pregunta cosas si ella es la que está ahí, jamás lo entenderé sensei. –comenta acongojado mientras camina a la par que su sensei al mismo lugar por donde se fueron los Uchiha.

- Menos yo, ella es la que tiene el mapa no yo. –Kakashi niega con decepción.

* * *

><p>En la sala de espera se ve a Yukiko sentada en una de las sillas, teniendo en cada pierna la cabecita de sus gemelos, que están acostados en las sillas completamente dormidos, y es que llevan horas ahí. Kakashi está de pie atrás de ella leyendo su novela. Naruto está tranquilo bebiéndose una cerveza mientras con su otro brazo carga a su retoño que está dormido, apoyando su carita en su hombro, si, es un hospital y está prohibido tomar alcohol ahí, pero si la vieja lo hace él con más derecho, es el chingón de chingones de Konoha.<p>

Sentada a su lado esta Hinata, recargando su cabeza en el otro hombro de su esposo, también dormida.

Kaori está en otra silla recargando su cara en el hombro de Kiba, dormitando, está muriendo de sueño, ya pasa de media noche. En cuanto Kiba mece a su hija para que se duerma.

Anko camina como leona enjaulada, no le gusta esperar. Y Yamato está sentado en una de las sillas, teniendo en brazos a su pequeña de dos años que está completamente dormida.

En cuanto Sasuke está ahí, amarrado a un poster con cuerdas de chakra, forcejeando, viéndose sombrío y nada cansado a pesar de llevar horas intentando zafarse. Es que el pelinegro quiere entrar, estar con Sakura, pero la jodida vieja chichona no lo dejo, solo porque le cae mal y le quiere hacer la vida imposible. Y la muy zorra contó con la ayuda de Kakashi y Naruto para amarrarlo solo porque a esos dos les gusta joderle la vida.

Raito nervioso mira con lastima a su padre, pero es mejor que se quede ahí, seguro si entra terminara haciendo algo que exalte más a su madre.

- _Al menos si hubiera estado el Hyuga aquí me hubiera desquitado, pero cuando llegue el pendejo ya no estaba… seguro huyo como el cobarde que es. –_Sasuke se muestra más sombrío, oír los gritos de su mujer no le ayudan a disminuir sus ganas de matar a alguien, ella está sufriendo y él ahí sin poder hacer nada… igual estando adentro no iba a poder hacer nada.

- ¡No sé cómo cojones le hare Uchiha pero el siguiente lo tienes tú! –se oye el grito enfurecido de Sakura.

- Sería el primer hombre en estar preñado. –Kakashi se muestra divertido.

- Más bien el primer teme. –Naruto sonríe burlón. –ojala Sakura-chan consiga la forma ya sea por jutsu prohibido o lo que sea. –Naruto se muestra ansioso, para después soltar la carcajada al imaginarse a Sasuke embarazado, siguiéndolo Kiba, Yukiko, Kakashi, Kaori y Anko.

Sasuke los fulmina con la mirada y a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Si lo consigue le pediré que me diga como lo hizo, me gustaría que vivieras la experiencia, Kakashi. –Yukiko lo mira burlona y el peli-plata al instante dejo de reír.

- Interesante, también le diré que me diga como lo hizo. –Kaori mira con mofa a su esposo que se tensó y dejo de reír.

- ¡Esta dicho! ¡Le ayudare a Sakura a conseguirlo para embarazarte Yamato! –exclama Anko enérgica y Yamato la mira con miedo.

- ¡Perdedores! ¡Ya los vi embarazados! –Naruto ríe con más ganas.

- Es una linda experiencia que me gustaría que vivieras, Naruto-kun. –Hinata le sonríe tímidamente y el rubio dejo de reír para mirarla con miedo haciendo que todos lo miren con mofa.

- _Comienzo a desear jamás enamorarme. –_Raito mira con lastima a todo varón ahí.

El llanto de un bebé hace que todos miren hacia la puerta. Sasuke entro en una especie de shock, desencajando la mandíbula.

- ¡Es el momento Naruto, aprovecha, parece que quiere llorar! –exclama Kakashi como si diera la orden de un importante ataque en una misión.

- ¡Lo tengo cubierto sensei! –Naruto ya está frente de Sasuke capturando la imagen.

Como siempre cuando se trata de joder al teme es hábil y rápido, dejo a su hijo con su esposa y saco su súper cámara a velocidad luz, estando así rápido frente a Sasuke para capturar el momento.

Hinata, Raito y Yamato sienten lastima por Sasuke al tener ese par de verdugos. Los demás se muestran divertidos.

* * *

><p>Sakura está recostada en la cama, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo, amamantando a su bebé que tiene en brazos. No puede dejar de mirar a esa pequeña bola de carne, su bebé es tan perfecto como lo es Raito.<p>

Cuando la puerta se abre alza la mirada, viendo como la puerta se ha cerrado y ya a su lado esta Sasuke, que tiene los ojos muy abiertos, no sabe cómo se siente, son tantas sensaciones el conocer a su bebé recién nacido, tanto que lo espero, tanto que lo ansió ahí lo tiene.

Sakura se muestra divertida al verlo, sus ojos como pocas veces reflejan tantas emociones, sobre todo sorpresa y sabe la razón.

- Se… se parece…

- A él. –Sakura le sonríe levemente. –y a ti. –Sasuke niega y se pone en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de donde ella tiene al bebé.

- No, se parece a él, demasiado. –Sasuke sonríe levemente, mostrando una sonrisa sincera sin despegar la mirada de su hijo, acariciándole una mejilla con los dedos, es tan hermoso ver como lo alimenta, siempre va a lamentar no haber visto a Raito cuando lo hacía. –vi sus fotos cuando nació y se parece tanto al grado de parecer una copia, es como ver a mi hermano cuando nació.

- ¿Enserio? –pregunta sorprendida y Sasuke asintió. –no creo que necesitemos buscarle nombre. –comenta divertida y Sasuke alza la mirada, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Te parece bien?

- Uchiha Itachi… le queda, no solo se parece a su tío sino que ya había pensado que te gustaría que se llame así. –comenta con diversión. –aunque aún no abre los ojos, tal vez no los tiene negros. –le dice con advertencia.

- Del color que sean serán perfectos. –Sasuke se alzó un poco y le da un beso apasionado que ella respondió gustosa. –no fue niña… pero el siguiente tal vez lo sea. –le dice sonriéndole de forma torcida cuando el beso fue roto.

- Si, tal vez… a lo mejor si lo tienes tú sea niña. –Sakura le sonríe juguetona, divirtiéndose al verlo tensar. –investigare y lograre que seas tú el que se embarace.

- No bromees con eso Sakura. –le dice con advertencia.

- No lo hago. –Sakura parpadea mostrando inocencia que Sasuke sabe es fingida.

- Raito está ansioso por conocerlo. Iré por él. –Sasuke le da otro beso y da media vuelta, dispuesto a escapar de esta incómoda situación, con el propósito de sabotearle toda investigación respecto al tema y embarazarla rápido, antes de siquiera ella tenga avances.

Sakura ríe con diversión, sabe que eso le asusta como a cualquier hombre y eso la divierte más.

- _Jodidos hombres maricones… seguro se mueren intentando parir si se pudiera hacer que se embaracen. –_no puede evitar divertirse, en primer lugar porque sabe que eso sería algo imposible, pero ellos con la sola mención del tema se asustan.

**Fin**

**jajajjaa pobre sasuke, es el jodido del fic, enserio adoror como kakashi y naruto lo chingan con sus cosas**

**spero les haya gustado el kap, y falta el epilogo asi ke esperenlo ;)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	29. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Un pequeño peli-plata de unos seis años de edad está escondido entre las ramas de un árbol, mirando serio como abajo, caminando por el suelo y mirando a todos lados en busca de algo esta Kakashi.

El niño tiene facciones angelicales, muy lindas, se hacen notar aunque la mitad de su rostro este cubierto con una máscara igual a la que tiene Kakashi. Ante el tono de su piel resaltan más esos ojos de color amatista que brillan con astucia.

Aunque sea pequeño se parece mucho a Kakashi, solo que sus facciones son infantiles, además que a diferencia del ninja copy el niño tiene el pelo lacio, cortado en pequeñas capas que finalizan al terminar la nuca.

Viste un bermuda de color verde oscuro, unas sandalias azules y una camisa color negra que le queda levemente holgada.

En cuanto Kakashi sigue igual, no se le ve cambio físico.

El peli-plata mayor siguió su camino, hasta perderse de vista haciendo que el niño sonría triunfante y arrogante bajo la máscara.

- Esta vez conseguí esconderme bien de papá…

El pequeño ensancha los ojos sorprendido al oír esa voz masculina atrás de él.

- … seguro que eso estás pensando, ¿na? –Kakashi está de cabeza, con sus pies pegados a la rama de un árbol y sonríe de esa forma que le cierra el ojo.

El niño frunce el ceño y rápidamente se pone de pie, saltando a la siguiente rama, pero no contó con que su padre conociéndolo saltaría también y lo atrape en el aire.

Kakashi cae de pie al suelo con el pequeño peli-plata siendo tomado de la camisa por su mano derecha, como si agarrara del pellejo algún gato. El pequeño tiene mueca de enojo y sus brazos están cruzados.

- ¿Ahora donde está tu hermano?

- ¡No te lo diré! –exclama firme.

Kakashi sonríe bajo su máscara, y niega divertido.

* * *

><p>Escondido entre los arbustos esta un pequeño peli-plata de unos seis años que se parece demasiado al otro, y no es para más, después de todo es su gemelo. Incluso también lleva puesta una máscara que le tapa medio rostro como a su hermano y padre. La ropa que lleva puesta es igual a la de su gemelo.<p>

Los ojos amatistas del pequeño miran con preocupación cómo su padre ya atrapo a su hermano.

- ¿Debo salir y ayudarlo?...

El pequeño se tapa la boca para no soltar un grito de susto al oír esa voz atrás de él. Voltea viendo a su padre de pie sosteniendo a su hermano de la camisa como si fuera un gato, después voltea hacia donde estaban, viendo como una nube de humo los envuelve y al dispersarse deja ver dos troncos. El pequeño regresa su vista a los de atrás viendo como su padre le sonríe con burla.

- Tonto. –le dice el pequeño que es sostenido por Kakashi.

El pequeño frunció el ceño por el insulto de su hermano, pero aún está libre así que…

Cuando el pequeño intento irse corriendo Kakashi lo atrapo al igual que su hermano, haciendo que este patalee y manosee inquieto, intentando zafarse.

- Es imposible, déjalo… Yuki-kun. –Kakashi alza al mayor de sus hijos a la altura de su rostro y este lo mira berrinchudo.

- Yo soy Yuki. –dice el otro que no patalea y sigue con su mueca huraña, al primero que atrapo.

- Sí, yo soy Sakumo. –el que pataleaba le saca la lengua en un gesto infantil.

- No puedo creer que no nos reconozcas y te dices nuestro padre. –dice mirándolo con burla.

- Vaya que vergüenza. Cinco años tienen mis hijos y no los reconozco. –comenta despreocupado.

- ¡Tenemos seis años! –exclaman indignados los dos.

- Ni la edad de ellos me sé, soy una vergüenza como padre. –Kakashi niega con decepción. –Pero que bueno que me aclaran quien es quien, ya que hoy me sentí benevolente y no quise llevar a vacunar a ambos, así que lo rife a ver a quien le toca hoy… ¡y Sakumo-kun resulto ser el ganador! –exclama con emoción, al instante el segundo gemelo que atrapo se tensó y el primero frunció el ceño. – ¿No estas contento Yuki-kun? Tu que odias las agujas, no te vacunaremos hoy. –Kakashi alza a la altura de su rostro al primer gemelo que atrapo.

- ¡Sakumo también las odia! –exclama berrinchudo.

- Si, pobre Sakumo, hoy tendrá vacuna. –dice con falso pesar, y el desafortunado se tensó más.

- Lo admito, soy Sakumo. –le dice molesto, no dejara que vacunen a su hermano por él por mucho que le den miedo las inyecciones.

- ¿Es verdad eso? –Kakashi mira al otro gemelo que asintió, sonriendo apenado. –Ya lo sabía, jamás confundiría a mis hijos, se quién es quién y conozco su juego de fingir que son el otro… tanto tiempo intentándolo, deberían ya darse por vencidos, engañaran a los demás pero a su madre y a mi jamás, después de todo somos sus padres.

- A Raito tampoco lo engañamos. –el verdadero Sakumo sigue con su mueca huraña.

- Raito es observador. –Kakashi se muestra pensativo.

- Oto-san, ¿entonces nos engañaste con eso de las vacunas? –el verdadero Yuki mira curioso a Kakashi.

- ¿Ustedes que creen? –ambos lo fulminan con la mirada. –Los dos tendrán su vacuna hoy. –les dice burlón y ambos se estremecieron.

* * *

><p>Sakura está sentada tras su escritorio. Nuevamente se cortó el cabello quedándole a la altura de los hombros. Viste un vestido de batita que se ciñe del busto donde tiene un escote cuadrado, de abajo del busto es suelto, luciendo esa gran barriga de embarazo.<p>

Sentada frente al escritorio esta Yukiko quien su largo y lacio cabello lo lleva trenzado a un lado dejando caer algunos cortos mechones sobre sus mejillas. Viste un pantalón ceñido color negro, en la pierna derecha está amarrado su estuche de armas, sus sandalias ninja son negras, la blusa que trae puesta es blanca, ceñida y sin mangas, trayendo la bandana ninja amarrada en donde tiene el tatuaje ANBU.

- Ya tardaron. –Sakura frunce el ceño. –Si siguen así tus hijos serán como su padre, llegando a todos lados tarde.

- Supieron que les pondríamos una vacuna por la epidemia de gripe que está en la aldea y escaparon. Kakashi fue a buscarlos, pero seguro se está tomando su tiempo para molestarlos. –Yukiko se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y Sakura niega divertida.

- ¿Siguen temiendo a las inyecciones?

- Si… no son miedosos, pero las agujas son como su punto débil.

- Es porque son niños, todos los niños les temen. –comenta divertida. –Raito le temía cuando niño, ahora ya no. E Itachi les teme incluso más que él. –comenta más divertida. –Ayer que le puse la vacuna entre Sasuke y Raito tuvieron que sostenerlo, hubieras visto como pataleaba y se removía, incluso lloraba. –Sakura se muestra divertida recordando el show que hizo su pequeño de cinco años. –Fue como ver un mini Itachi haciendo berrinche.

- Está muy mimado. –Yukiko le sonríe burlona.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Es el consentido de la casa. No solo lo mimo yo, Raito lo hace porque es su hermanito menor, Sasuke lo chifla también a su modo, siento que con Itachi intenta hacer lo que no pudo hacer con Raito cuando era pequeño. –Sakura se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- Bueno, es su culpa, ¿quién le manda desaparecerse los primeros ocho años de la vida de su hijo? –Yukiko amplía su sonrisa burlona y Sakura asintió dándole la razón.

- Aunque admito me divierte como Itachi imita a Sasuke en muchas cosas, queriendo parecerse más a él. –Sakura sonríe enternecida.

- De pequeños siempre quieren ser como sus padres, ya cuando crecen les entra cordura. –comenta burlona y Sakura ríe divertida.

- ¿Los gemelos siguen usando mascara?

- Ni para dormir se la quitan. –Yukiko suspira con pesadez. –Y para comer intentan hacerlo tan rápido como Kakashi, varias veces se han atragantado con la comida, pero según ellos no dejaran de hacerlo hasta que perfeccionen la técnica. –Sakura rio con más diversión. –Y no comen frente a otras personas que no seamos Kakashi y yo porque no quieren que nadie más les vea el rostro, son unos payasos, ni a la abuela dejan que se los vea… pobre vieja como sufre por eso y culpa a Kakashi por enseñarles malas mañas y no dejarla ver el rostro de sus nietos. –Yukiko ríe entre dientes y Sakura se muestra más divertida.

- ¿Y ya no piensas tener más?

- No, tuve dos de jalón y así estoy bien. –dice segura.

- ¿Y si sale un accidente? –pregunta divertida.

- ¿Cómo el tuyo? –Yukiko la mira burlona, apuntándole el vientre con la mirada.

- Ja ja ja… aunque no fuera planeado, bienvenido.

- ¿Qué más te queda decir? Ni que puedas devolverlo. –Yukiko le sonríe socarrona y Sakura la fulmina con la mirada.

La puerta es abierta haciendo que ambas volteen viendo a Kakashi en la entrada cargando a sus hijos como si cargara gatos del pellejo, a Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca que se hace más grande al ver que Yukiko ni se molesta por eso, ella cuando ve que Sasuke carga así a Itachi se lo surte.

- ¡Yo! –Kakashi sonríe de esa forma que le cierra los ojos y sus hijos siguen con su mueca, la de Yuki parece más berrinche y la de Sakumo es de coraje.

- Tardaron. –les dice seria Yukiko.

- Es que Sakumo-kun se hizo pipi en los pantalones y tuve que ir a casa a cambiarlo.

- ¡Mentira, ya no mojo mis pantalones desde los tres! –le grita indignado y Yuki ríe burlón. – ¡Dile eso a Yuki que los sigue mojando! –remata para joderse a su hermano por burlarse de él.

- ¡No es verdad, desde los cuatro que no lo hago! –Yuki sonrojado mira molesto a su hermano.

- ¡Aun así un año después que yo, niño meón!

- ¡No me digas así!

- ¡Te digo como me viene en gana!

Los gemelos se fulminan con la mirada. A Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, Kakashi ni con sus hijos tiene compasión, hace que por sus escusas se peleen.

- Entonces esa vez que encontré mojada la cama de ambos, ¿fue agua? –Kakashi los mira burlón y Sakura casi cae estilo anime, ese Kakashi es un cabrón y Yukiko como si nada, eso la hace mostrar más incredulidad.

Ambos gemelos se sonrojaron y fulminan con la mirada a su padre que había prometido no decir nada de ese accidente. Pero es que no fue culpa de ellos, hacía mucho frio y ellos antes de dormir tomaron mucho chocolate caliente… bueno si fue su culpa, su mamá les dijo que no tomen tanto porque ya se van a dormir pero a ellos les gustó mucho y no hicieron caso.

- Kakashi ya déjalos, suficiente es con que ahora los vacunaran. –por fin habla Yukiko y sus hijos palidecieron.

- Hai, hai. –Kakashi deja en el suelo al par de niños que sin pensarlo intentaron huir pero Kakashi fue rápido, cerró la puerta, se recargo en esta y saco su libro para comenzar a leerlo.

- ¿Dejas que lea eso enfrente de ellos? –pregunta incrédula Sakura apuntando a Kakashi.

- Algún día comenzaran a leerlo ellos también. –Yukiko se encoge de hombros y Sakura casi cae estilo anime.

- Mejor comencemos. –Sakura se pone de pie y los gemelos se tensaron para después mirar la ventana.

- Ni lo intenten. –Yukiko los mira de forma penetrante, tensándolos más. –Vengan. –ambos se acercan a donde está sentada su madre, con resignación total. –Si se dejan vacunar sin hacer escandalo los llevare a comer un helado saliendo de aquí. –Yukiko se inclina y les sonríe amigable.

Yuki sonrío con emoción y Sakumo intentando no sonreír como su gemelo, solo asintió.

- Ahora hagan todo lo que tía Sakura les pide. –les dice sin borra su sonrisa y agitándoles el cabello a ambos que se sonrojaron ante el gesto.

- _Me sorprende como ese par de diablillos son tan obedientes con Yukiko. –_Sakura suspira con pesadez mientras se pone de pie con dificultad gracias a su gran panza. –a ver niños, siéntense en la camilla.

Los gemelos miran a su madre que asintió y ambos resignados obedecieron, subiéndose a la camilla de un salto.

- Como la vez pasada primero se la puse a Sakumo-chan, ahora será Yuki-chan primero.

Sakura nunca logra identificarlos pero al ver que uno de ellos palideció ya supuso quien es Yuki, así que se acercó a él con aguja en manos.

- A ver Yuki-chan, descúbrete tu brazo izquierdo.

- Pero…

- Ya, primero yo Sakumo, entre más rápido mejor. –dice firme, interrumpiendo a su gemelo.

- Sakumo. –Yukiko mira al que hablo. –Tú no eres Yuki. –Sakumo bufa, ladeando su rostro a un lado.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No lo es?! Pensé que le había atinado. –exclama Sakura frustrada, nunca sabe quién es quién.

- Igual ponme la vacuna a mi primero tía. –le dice firme Sakumo.

- Sakumo. –Yuki lo mira y le sonríe levemente.

- No malinterpretes, lo hago porque quiero que esta tortura termine. –dice ladeando su rostro a un lado, ocultando su sonrojo.

Sakura se contiene por chillar enternecida, siempre se le ha hecho lo mono que es Sakumo cuando protege a su gemelo, ahora entiende que no dijo nada cuando los confundió para ser él el primero, en forma de protección a su hermano.

Yukiko y Kakashi sonríen levemente, siempre han sabido lo protector que es Sakumo con Yuki, aunque pelen siempre Sakumo protege a su hermano, así como Yuki a él, pero por el carácter es más Yuki el que necesita protección.

- Bueno Sakumo-chan, descúbrete el brazo. –Sakura le sonríe amigable.

- Lo hago pero déjeme de poner el "chan", ya no soy un niño. –le dice indignado.

- Oh, lo siento. –dice divertida y Sakumo frunce más el ceño pensando que se burla de él, igual bufo y se levanta la manga izquierda.

Sakumo ladea su rostro a lado contrario no queriendo ver la gran aguja que le meterán en el brazo. Yuki mira poniendo mueca de dolor, como si a él le estuvieran poniendo la vacuna. Cuando la aguja entro, Yuki se tapó la boca para no gritar del dolor, como si a él le hubiera dolido y Sakumo frunció el ceño, mordiéndose el labio y sus ojos se mostraron acuosos.

Kakashi alzo la vista de su libro y mostro diversión, mientras la pelinegra los mira tranquila.

- Listo. –Sakura le sonríe amigable a Sakumo. – ¿Verdad que no dolió?

- Póngasela usted y me dice. –le responde enojado, con los ojos más acuosos.

A Sakura le dio un tic nervioso, esos mocosos no respetan a nadie que no sea su madre, incluso a Raito lo respetan, pero con los demás que se jodan.

- Ahora tu Yuki-chan. –Sakura saca otra inyección y Yuki se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas haciendo que Sakura borre su sonrisa, eso es lo más difícil de su trabajo.

- ¡Vamos Yuki! –Sakumo le toma la mano a su gemelo, dándole valor y este se descubrió su brazo izquierdo con su mano libre.

- Será rápido. –Sakura se siente enternecida por lo unidos que son esos dos.

Sakumo apretó la mano de su hermano y sus ojos se nublaron más cuando vio como meten la aguja en el brazo de su hermano que comenzó a llorar, saliendo de su boca gemiditos.

- Listo. –Sakura les intenta sonreír.

- ¡Dolió mucho! –Yuki brinca de la cama y corre hacia su mamá, a quien abrazo, escondiendo su cara en el estómago de ella y llorando con más ganas.

- ¡Ya no te queremos tía Sakura! –Sakumo le saca la lengua y también salta de la cama corriendo hacia Yukiko, también abrazándola y escondiendo su cara en el estómago de ella y Yukiko divertida les acaricia la cabeza.

Sakura queda echa piedra, ella solo los vacuno por su bien y los desgraciados le dicen eso, dejándola como la mala del cuento, y los desgraciados de sus padres no los regañan por groseros.

- Are, are… lloran por unas vacunas y cuando se caen, y raspan ni una lagrima. –comenta burlón Kakashi.

- ¡Ya veremos sino lloras cuando te pongan vacunas a ti! –le grita Sakumo con el rostro lleno de lágrimas mirando a su padre molesto y Kakashi le sonríe socarrón.

- Fueron unos niños muy obedientes, ahora vamos por su premio. –Yukiko les besa la cabeza a cada uno y ambos alzan su rostro emocionados, que estando lleno de lágrimas los hace ver más monos.

* * *

><p>- ¡Itachi! –Raito llama a su hermano menor adentrándose en el bosque que está cerca de su casa, donde suele jugar su pequeño hermano.<p>

Raito se ha convertido en un apuesto joven de catorce años. Su cabello lo tiene por debajo de la nuca, lacio y cortado en pequeñas capas. Se parece mucho a su padre cuando tenía su edad, lo único que lo diferencia es el color y la forma de su cabello, y el color de sus ojos. Viste una camisa de negra con un símbolo del Clan Uchiha en la espalda y un pantalón negro con una bolsa de armas atada a la pierna derecha. Sus sandalias son color azules y lleva su bandana amarrada en la frente.

El oji-verde se detiene al ver a su hermano con raspones y sucio en el suelo, fulminando con la mirada al árbol a un metro frente a él, donde hay varios kunai tirados en el suelo.

El pequeño Itachi es casi una mini copia de su difunto tío. Su lacio cabello negro lo tiene debajo de la nuca, cayéndole unos mechones más largos en las mejillas, llegándole por debajo de la barbilla. Sus facciones son infantiles y angelicales. Sus ojos son grandes y rasgados de color negros. Viste una camisa de azul con un símbolo del Clan Uchiha en la espalda y un pantalón blanco con una bolsa de armas atada en la pierna derecha. Sus sandalias son color azules.

- Itachi… oka-san te regañara porque otra vez andas con raspones y sucio. –Raito lo mira divertido, mostrándole una sonrisa cálida. – ¿otra vez entrenando con kunai? –pregunta con diversión.

- Ya que tú no me quieres enseñar, lo hago por mi cuenta. –Itachi hace un infantil puchero.

- No he tenido tiempo, he tenido muchas misiones y entrenamientos. –Raito lo mira apenado.

- Siempre dices lo mismo, lo que pasa es que no me quieres entrenar. –Itachi lo mira indignado.

- No es eso… pero prometo que mi próximo día libre…

- Te entrenare. –Itachi termina su frase. –siempre dices lo mismo. –Raito sonríe apenado.

- Ahora si lo haré, te lo prometo.

- ¿Enserio? –Itachi lo mira ilusionado.

- Enserio. –Raito lo mira enternecido y le dedica una cálida sonrisa. – ¿puedes levantarte?

- Me torcí el tobillo. –Itachi vuelve a hacer un puchero y Raito niega divertido, siempre es lo mismo.

- Vamos. Súbete a mi espalda. –Raito se pone en cuclillas, dándole la espalda e Itachi emocionado se sube en ella sin apoyar su pie lastimado.

Abraza el cuello de su hermano sin apretarlo y se le ve contento, adora que su padre y hermano lo lleven cargando en su espalda. Raito lo sostuvo firme por las piernas y se alzó, comenzando a caminar.

- Nii-san, oto-san vio que soy muy fuerte y comenzara a entrenarme pronto. –dice con arrogancia.

- ¿Eso te dijo? –pregunta divertido.

- Sí, me lo dijo esta mañana antes de irse a entrenar. –comenta de lo más feliz. –me vio lanzar varios shuriken en el árbol del patio y me felicito… dijo que ya estaba listo para ir con él a entrenar, que me hare tan fuerte como él y como tú. –presume arrogante.

- Seguro serás más fuerte que oto-san y que yo. –Raito sonríe ampliamente haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

- Imposible, oto-san es muy fuerte. –comenta divertido y sonrojado.

- ¿Admiras mucho a oto-san, na Itachi?

- ¡Mucho! Cuando sea grande quiero ser como él… ¡o mejor aún!; ¡Como oka-san, ella intimida a oto-san y a tío Naruto!

- Oka-san es muy fuerte. –Raito ríe mostrando diversión.

- Le pediré que me enseñe a romper pisos con solo un dedo como ella lo hace y a romper esqueletos para rompérselos a Minato cuando me desespera.

- Eso no se hace Itachi, es peligroso. –le dice con reproche.

- Pero Minato es desesperante, un dobe como mi tío.

- Ya te ha dicho oka-san que no imites lo que oto-san dice, mucho menos sus acciones al golpear gente. –le advierte en forma de regaño.

- ¿Ni al golpear a dobe´s?

- Ni golpear dobe´s. –le dice divertido e Itachi suspira resignado.

- Es que se cree más fuerte que yo solo por ser mayor… pero solo es un bobo. –Itachi hace un puchero inflando los mofles y Raito se muestra más divertido.

* * *

><p>- ¡Adelante! –Sakura que está sentada tras su escritorio alza la mirada a la puerta justo cuando esta se abrió dejando ver a Kaori y Kiba, quien tiene en brazos a su hija.<p>

La pequeña Kimi es una hermosa niña de cinco años, su largo cabello castaño lo tiene recogido en dos coletas altas, con algunos mechones cayendo sobre su mejilla. Sus facciones son muy lindas y angelicales. Lleva puesto un lindo vestido de batita color rosa con adornos de flores blancas, y unas sandalias ninja color rojas.

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Vienen a…?

Sakura no termino su frase ya que Kaori le hizo una seña poniendo la misma expresión de circunstancia que Kiba, haciendo que Sakura sonría nerviosa.

- ¡Hola tía Sakura! –exclama Kaori emocionada. – ¡vinimos a visitarte! –exclama enérgica.

- ¡Hola Kimi-chan! –Sakura se pone de pie sonriéndoles amigable mientras ellos se adentran.

- ¿Por qué no le cuentas a tía Sakura lo mucho que te divertiste hoy, Kimi-chan? –Kaori le sonríe nerviosa a su hija. –_pobrecita, bajo engaños la trajimos a vacunar… los padres a veces somos crueles por el bien de nuestros hijos. –_Kaori mira el horizonte con heroísmo.

Kimi asintió emocionada mientras su padre se sienta en la camilla sentándola a ella en sus piernas.

- A ver, cuéntame lo que hiciste hoy Kimi-chan. –Sakura se acerca a ellos, sonriéndole amigable, pero su sonrisa se tornó nerviosa cuando ve que Kiba sigue con su expresión de circunstancia, no es sorpresa para nadie como sobreprotege a su hija, la mima y verla llorar es peor para él que oler los pedos de Naruto.

- _Se muy amable Sakura. –_Kiba la mira suplicante haciendo que la peli-rosa se le marque más su sonrisa nerviosa.

- Hoy mis papis me llevaron al parque y me compraron todo el helado y dulces que quise tía. –explica muy feliz Kimi. –Te quise traer un helado, pero se me derritió, así que lo tuve que tirar. –Kimi la mira con tristeza haciendo que sus padres la miren con ternura.

- _¡Kyaaa…! Las niñas son tan monas, tienes que ser niña. –_Sakura toca su vientre, sintiéndose ansiosa porque ya nazca su bebé. –no importa cariño, a la otra vamos juntas por ese helado. –Kimi asintió emocionada.

- Kimi-chan, mira a mami. –le dice Kiba en el oído con infinita ternura.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta curiosa mirando a su papi.

- Tu solo hazle caso a papi y te compramos otro helado camino a casa. –Kaori sonríe nerviosa y su hija emocionada la mira, no importa la razón, si la recompensa es un helado lo hará gustosa, tal vez es un juego.

Kimi nota como su mami le sonríe apenada, a la vez que Kiba pone mueca de circunstancia y muestra dolor en la mirada al ver como Sakura acerca esa fea aguja al brazo de su bebita. Cuando Kimi siente un piquete en su brazo voltea viendo como sacan la aguja y comienza a llorar a todo pulmón y con mucho sentimiento haciendo que a Kiba se le acongoje el corazón.

Sakura la mira apenada, lo más difícil de esto es cuando los pequeños lloran así y Kaori vuelve a mirar el horizonte con heroísmo, ahora entiende porque sus padres también le mentían al llevarla a vacunar, hay cosas que solo un padre debe hacer.

- Ya princesa, solo fue un piquetito y fue por tu bien. –Kiba la abraza y le palmea la espalda.

- ¡Dolió mucho! –dice entre llanto, abrazando con fuerza el cuello de su papi.

- Lo se princesa, pero veras como con esto ya no te enfermas… e iremos por tu helado.

Kimi gimoteo asintiendo, por el helado todo vale la pena, pero no dejo de abrazar a su papi.

- _¡Kyaa…! ¿Cómo sería Sasuke-kun con una niña como hija? –_Sakura vuelve a llevar su mano a su vientre, quiere una niña y no dejara de embarazarse hasta tenerla.

* * *

><p>Sasuke está acostado de lado sobre el pasillo que conecta la casa del patio trasero, tiene su codo apoyado en el suelo y mejilla apoyada en la mano, se le ve aburrido al mirar hacia el patio, hoy no tuvo misiones, su entrenamiento termino y solo espera la hora en que Sakura salga del hospital para ir por ella.<p>

- ¡Oto-san, oto-san! –Itachi llega corriendo a él y se arrodilla atrás de él. – ¿ya es hora de ir por oka-asan? –pregunta impaciente, comenzándolo a agitar.

- No. –Sasuke suspira con pesar, aún faltan horas y él ya desea acariciarle la barriga, no lo ha hecho desde la mañana.

- ¿Falta mucho? –Itachi también se muestra decepcionado, ya quería ir por su mami, la extraña, lleva casi todo el día sin verla.

- Si. –Sasuke vuelve a suspirar con profundo pesar.

- ¿Y me llevaras contigo a recogerla? –pregunta esperanzado.

- Ya te había dicho que sí. –Sasuke lo mira de reojo notando que está lleno de banditas y tiene un vendaje en el pie. – ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- Entrenando. –Itachi se rasca la nuca, sonriéndole apenado. –nii-san me ayudo con mis raspones y me puso una crema para que no me duela el tobillo… es muy buena. –dice emocionado a la vez que se pone de pie y comienza a saltar. –mira, ya no duele… dijo que oka-san se la dio para sus lesiones en misiones y entrenamientos… le pediré una para mí, es muy buena pomada, además nii-san me dijo que me duchara para que oka-san no me viera y me regañe por estar sucio… y me dijo que cuando descanse me entrenara y dijo que seré más fuerte que tú y que él, y yo le dije que quiero ser tan fuerte como oka-san y romper montañas. –Itachi comienza a repartir golpes en el aire. –y le dije que quiero romperle el esqueleto al tarado de Minato, pero dijo que no era correcto… ¿no lo es oto-san? –Itachi lo mira curioso.

- No, solo dale una paliza cuando te desespere. –le responde indiferente, pero presto atención a todo lo que su hijo le dijo. –no lo mates o luego tu madre nos castigara a ambos. –Itachi asintió obediente.

- Pienso que los dobe no deberían existir en este mundo. –comenta pensativo.

- Pienso lo mismo Itachi. –Sasuke suspira con pesadez.

- Oto-san. –Itachi se vuelve a poner de rodillas. –quiero cenar barbacoa… ¿podemos cenarla hoy? Así oka-san no cocinara. –Itachi sonríe de oreja a oreja. –está cansada, mi hermanita pesa mucho, dejemos que descanse.

- Si. –Sasuke sonríe levemente y le revuelve el cabello, haciéndolo sonrojar. –hermana ¿ah?

- ¡Oka-san dijo que será niña! –exclama emocionado. –yo quiero que se parezca a oka-san… será muy linda, ¿verdad?

Sasuke le revolvió más el cabello, haciéndolo entrecerrar los ojos y que se sonroje más, cuando recibe mimos de sus padres y hermano no puede evitar sonrojarse.

- _¿Una pequeña mini-Sakura? –_Sasuke se la imagino. –_sino es una mini-Sakura le seguiré intentando hasta que la tengamos. –_piensa decidido, el imaginarse a una pequeña idéntica a su esposa lo hizo desear mucho tener una niña.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sakura salió del hospital se le hizo raro que Sasuke no estuviera esperándola, siempre va por ella y llega desde antes. Preocupada ella tomo el camino a casa, y cuando aviso su llegada nadie le respondió, más preocupada los empezó a buscar por toda la casa hasta llegar al patio.<p>

No pudo evitar mostrarse enternecida al ver a Sasuke acostado boca arriba en el suelo completamente dormido, con Itachi también dormida acostado boca abajo encima de su padre y a Raito acostado de lado y dormido alado de ellos.

- _Al parecer el clima los relajo tanto que los durmió. –_sin poder evitarlo, niega divertida.

* * *

><p>Recostada en la cama y apoyando su espalda en la cabecera esta Sakura leyendo un pergamino. Solo lleva puesta una playera de Sasuke que la tiene alzada dejando ver su gran vientre y las bragas. Sasuke solo llevando puesto un bóxer, esta acostado de lado hacia ella, acariciándole el vientre, ya la peli-rosa se acostumbró a que se lo esté toqueteando cada que se embaraza.<p>

- Ya faltan pocos días para que nazca… deberías dejar de ir a trabajar. –le dice serio Sasuke.

- Ni hago nada, solo he estado poniendo vacunas… ni chakra he usado. –comenta despreocupada. –por cierto hoy llevaron a los gemelos… tan desgraciados como su padre. –comenta con rencor.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Son sus hijos… sería un milagro que no salieran como ese idiota, pero los milagros no existen y pronto habrán tres iguales en la aldea. –comenta con desagrado.

- Pues ya hay tres rostros misteriosos. –Sakura sonríe con diversión. –hace tanto que no veo el rostro de los gemelos… de hecho la última vez que los vi fue cuando tenían tres años, ya ni recuerdo como es, sin contar que con los años cambia. Con los tres usando mascara, el rostro se vuelve misterioso. Solo Yukiko los conoce. –comenta divertida y a Sasuke le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero se relaja cuando siente como ella le comienza a acariciar el cabello. –hay que dormir, ya es tarde. –Sakura se inclina y le da un beso de pico, pero Sasuke no la deja alejarse, con una mano le empujo la nuca hacia él y profundizo el beso, saben que no pueden llegar a más en estos días, pero por lo menos él tendrá sus besos.

* * *

><p>En uno de los campos de entrenamiento están Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi con sus hijos un poco más alejados viéndolos, según los llevaban a entrenar, pero como tomo la coincidencia que los tres agarraron mismo campo de entrenamiento empezó la típica pelea de Naruto y Sasuke, y Kakashi se puso a leer su libro.<p>

Ahora los cuatro niños están viendo aburridos a sus padres, ninguno lo pela o se digna a entrenarlos como habían dicho.

- Todo es tu culpa dobe. –Itachi mira con desagrado a Minato.

Minato es un hermoso niño de pelo azul, se parece mucho a su padre cuando tenía su edad solo que sin las marcas en las mejillas y el tono de piel más claro. Lleva puesto un bermuda anaranjado y una playera amarilla con un espiral enfrente. Sandalias ninja azules y una bandana en la frente.

- ¡¿Por qué mi culpa?! –exclama indignado, fulminando con la mirada al pelinegro.

- ¡Por venir con tu padre al mismo campo de entrenamiento al que veníamos oto-san y yo! –responde molesto, fulminándolo con la mirada también.

Yuki y Sakumo se miran de reojo, el primero mostrándose resignado y el segundo fastidiado.

- ¡Para ese caso es tu culpa por escoger el mismo campo de entrenamiento que nosotros! ¡Además mi papi y yo podemos usar el campo de entrenamiento que queramos porque mi papi es el Hokage!

- ¡No es verdad, quien primero llega se lo queda!

Yuki y Sakumo les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, así empezó la pelea de Sasuke y Naruto.

- ¡En ese caso primero llegamos nosotros dattebayo!

- ¡No es verdad, nosotros llegamos primero!

- ¡A qué no, el dedo gordo de mi papi piso primero el campo de entrenamiento!

- ¡Siendo así; primero atravesó el campo uno de los pelos de oto-san!

- ¿Qué no fue la mano de oto-san sosteniendo su libro el que atravesó primero el campo? –pregunta Yuki mirando a su gemelo.

- ¡De hecho!

- ¡¿Ustedes también?! –Minato e Itachi fulminan con la mirada a los gemelos.

- ¡Me vale mierda teme! –ante el grito enfurecido de Naruto los niños regresan su atención a sus padres viendo que ya hay un clon alado de Naruto ayudándolo a hacer un rasengan. – ¡te digo que soy el Hokage y puedo usar el campo de entrenamiento que quiera, así que lárgate!

- ¡Conmigo no te aprovecharas del poder dobe estúpido, mis pelos atravesaron primero el campo de entrenamiento así que es mío! –grita enfurecido Sasuke formando un chidori.

- Mi postre a que tío Sasuke gana. –Sakumo mira a su hermano.

- ¡Va, el mío a que tío Naruto lo hace! –Yuki choca su mano con la de su gemelo.

Itachi mira emocionado a su padre, ansiando que mate al Hokage para que su papi sea el Hokage y mofarse de Minato. El peli-azul se ve ansioso porque su papi mate a su sádico tío para mofarse de Itachi.

- ¿Por qué no me dijeron que hoy es el día de traer a tu hijo al campo de entrenamiento? –comenta indignado Suigetsu entrando a escena con su hijo encima de sus hombros justo cuando Sasuke y Naruto están por impactar sus ataques, deteniéndose a solo unos milímetros mirando de reojo a Suigetsu.

El hijo de Suigetsu es como una mini copia suya en todo el sentido de la palabra, ni como negar que es su hijo. Es su orgullo, hasta el carácter lo tienen igual. El pequeño viste un overol blanco y una playerita morada.

- ¡El campo de entrenamiento lo gane yo! –gritan Naruto y Sasuke mirando enfurecidos a Suigetsu.

- ¿Ah? –Suigetsu los mira como los locos que son justo cuando atrás de él aparece Kakashi y le quita a su hijo tomándolo del overol como si fuera un gato que toma del pellejo, y rápidamente se alejó dejando al chamaco junto los demás niños, estando así en zona segura.

Suigetsu pone expresión de circunstancia al ver que ambos se acercan a él enfurecidos, tétrico y con poderosa técnica en manos. Ahora no hizo nada, no sabe porque lo quieren matar.

- ¡Oto-chan! –exclama acongojado el pequeño peliblanco.

- ¡Kya…! –Suigetsu grita como nenita y sale corriendo con esos dos locos siguiéndolo, queriéndolo matar solo por estar en el lugar y hora equivocada.

Mangetsu mira preocupado por donde se fue huyendo su padre, los demás pequeños curiosos y Kakashi sigue con la mirada en su novela.

- Bueno chicos, pónganse a jugar, no habrá entrenamiento hoy. –comenta despreocupado Kakashi.

- Pero ya que se fueron tío Sasuke y tío Naruto puedes entrenarnos a nosotros, el campo es nuestro. –le dice Yuki triunfante y Sakumo sonríe triunfante hacia los otros dos que los fulminan con la mirada.

- Voy en el mejor capítulo de la novela, mejor después. –responde Kakashi con simpleza.

- ¡Siempre la lees, ya te la sabes de memoria! –le grita Sakumo indignado.

- Eso no quita que me emocione cada que la leo. –responde con heroísmo y sus hijos lo fulminan con la mirada. –pórtense bien o les diré a sus madres. –sin más desaparece en una nube de humo reapareciendo en la rama de un árbol sentado y leyendo su novela con sus dos hijos queriéndolo matar con la mirada.

- ¡En sus caras! –Minato y Mangetsu los apuntan y les sonríen burlones, el segundo no sabe que pedo, pero adora joder a los demás.

Sakumo y Yuki los fulminan con la mirada e Itachi sonríe burlón.

* * *

><p>En uno de los bosques que está en la aldea esta Sakura con Raito, la peli-rosa tenía que ir a buscar algunas yerbas medicinales ahí, y cuando iba camino al lugar se topó con su hijo que se ofreció a ayudarla.<p>

- Oka-san si oto-san se entera de lo que andas haciendo se va a enojar. –comenta Raito mirándola preocupado mientras arranca las hierbas que le dijo.

- Tu padre es un exagerado, me trata como una invalida, si por él fuera me dejaba en cama con él acariciándome la barriga. –le dice indignado.

- Oka-san es que ya estás en los últimos días y tú haciendo esto… también me preocupas. –le dice acongojado al verla inclinarse para arrancar una hierba. – ¡te digo que yo lo hago, tu solo siéntate y dime cuales! –le dice alterado, corriendo hacia ella para ayudarla a enderezarse.

- Eres tan exagerado como tu padre, amor. –Sakura le besa la barbilla cuando se enderezo, al ser ahora más baja que su hijo ahí es donde alcanza y Raito se sonrojo. –puedo hacerlo, sino pudiera no lo haría. –Sakura le guiña un ojo y Raito suspira con pesadez, es tan cabezona. –además necesito estas hierbas, le había dado largas y son para hacer te para tu hermanita, de bebés les dan muchos cólicos y quiero tener todo listo para cuando nazca, con hierbas para toda clase de enfermedades que les dan a los bebés. –comenta acariciándose la barriga y Raito suspira resignado.

- Oka-san por favor, ve y siéntate, yo cortare las hierbas que me pidas. –le dice suplicante y Sakura suspira con pesadez.

- _Los hombres son tan sobreprotectores. –_Sakura roda los ojos. –está bien cariño, mira, ve a la orilla del lago y corta esas hierbas verde claro que parece tienen espinas en los costados. –le dice resignada, si su hijo sigue no dejándola hacer las cosas demoraran mucho, mejor hacerlo a su modo para ya terminar.

- Hai… ahora siéntate. –Raito la ayuda a sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Aliviado porque al fin haga caso le sonríe levemente y va por esas mentadas hierbas.

- _Qué bueno que me la tope de regreso de mi entrenamiento o sino habría venido sola y ahorita anduviera haciendo esfuerzos que no debe hacer. –_Raito suspira con pesadez.

Sakura mira a su hijo alejarse algunos metros y llegar a lago donde se puso en cuclillas para cortar las hierbas que le pidió.

Aburrida mira a todos lados en busca de algo con que entretenerse, de haber sabido que su hijo no la iba a dejar hacer nada hubiera traído algunos pergaminos para leer o algo así. En eso, cerca de un acantilado vio una flor sobresalir, esa la ocupa para hacer un medicamento para ella para después del parto. Con dificultad se puso de pie y camino hacia donde está la flor, solo son dos, las tomara y regresara para que su hijo no haga drama.

* * *

><p>- <em>Enserio que oka-san es una cabezona… lo mismo cuando estaba embarazada de Itachi, sino fuera porque oto-san y yo la descubríamos a tiempo ella haría muchas cosas riesgosas… no entiendo como sobrellevo todo cuando me esperaba a mi siendo que oto-san no estaba… estoy seguro que oto-san se ha de estar torturando pensando que ella hacia esas loqueras embarazada de mí y él no estaba ahí para detenerla y cuidarla. Es bueno que ahora estemos ambos para cuidarla. –<em>Raito suspira con pesadez, pero alza la mirada al cielo notando como comienza a nublarse. –_hay que terminar rápido con esto o nos agarrara la lluvia. –_termina de cortar varias hierbas esperando ser suficientes, se endereza y voltea hacia donde está su madre, no viéndola.

Asustado pasa su mirada por todos lados buscándola y casi se infarta al verla en la orilla del acantilado, inclinada. Se contuvo para no gritarle y sobresaltarla, eso la podría hacer caer, ella es ninja, y lo que sea, pero embarazada pierde agilidad por la gran pansa, además que sabe que si hace ciertas cosas puede dañar al bebé.

Así que camino rápido hacia donde esta ella para tomarla en brazos y alejarla de ahí, la vio enderezarse con dificultad, pero como está muy en la orilla una roca se desprendió haciéndola resbalar y Raito se muestra aterrado.

* * *

><p>Sakura se asustó y cerró los ojos sintiéndose caer, lo único que hizo fue abrazar su vientre. Entonces sintió que un brazo la rodea de la cintura, haciéndola abrir los ojos, viendo a su hijo que usa su mano libre y sus pies para sostenerse del risco, pero por el peso y la velocidad hace que sus pies y mano se entierre en la roca, haciéndole sangrar la mano, aun así uso chakra para afirmar el agarre hasta que al fin consiguió detener la caída, quedando así él afianzado a las rocas.<p>

- ¡Sostente fuerte oka-san! –ordena serio y Sakura aliviada lo abrazo del cuello. – ¡¿en qué cojones estabas pensando?! –le grita enfurecido y Sakura se sobresaltó, es la primera vez que su hijo le grita y le habla así. – ¡te pusiste en peligro, sabes que no es lo mismo cuando estas embarazada, pierdes agilidad y por proteger al bebé no puedes hacer muchas cosas! –Raito está muy enojado, así se marca más el parecido con su padre.

- Yo… —los ojos de Sakura se llenan de lágrimas y a Raito se le paso el enojo al verla así, ahora se siente como mierda por hacer llorar a su madre, pero es que se preocupó tanto, ya se le hacía que caía, en esos segundos que llego a ella sintió que la perdería junto con su hermanito. –lo sien…

Sakura se corta haciendo una mueca de dolor y Raito la mira asustado.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te golpeaste? ¿Te lastimaste? –pregunta alterado, pero baja la mirada al sentir algo mojarlo, asustado al pensar que es sangre, pero no es rojo lo que lo está mojando, es como agua. – ¿oka-san? –Raito la mira sin entender.

- Rompí fuente, Rai-chan. –le dice acongojada, viéndose asustada, asustando más a su hijo. –el susto me hizo romper fuente. –acongojada empieza a derramar lágrimas.

Raito sabe lo que eso significa, lo que lo asusta más. Mira hacia arriba notando que están a mediación del acantilado, solo siendo sostenidos por el agarre que él tiene al usar sus manos y pies que están bien afianzados en las rocas. Es difícil subir con una sola mano y más con el peso extra, sin contar que el camino está muy rocoso y frágil como para usar chakra para caminar, podría desprenderse una roca y hacerlos caer, si estuviera solo no sería problema pero con su madre en brazos en el estado en el que está.

- ¡Lo siento, fui muy descuidad, parezco yo la niña! –grita comenzando a llorar muy asustada, y abrazando más fuerte a su hijo.

Raito afirmo más el agarre, está igual de asustado, no hay nadie ahí, están muy alejados del pueblo y nadie viene ahí, no habrá nadie que los ayude. Pero necesita hacerla sentir segura, ahí está él para protegerla, no importa lo que tenga que hacer tendrá a salvo a su madre y a su hermano.

Diviso una cueva un poco más abajo, está más cerca que la cima del risco, llegar ahí hay menos probabilidad de resbalar porque alguna roca se desprenda.

- No te sueltes oka-san. –le dice serio.

Sakura asintió, y afirmo bien el agarre que tiene con su hijo. Sintiendo como él la carga estilo princesa, no quiso mirar, sabe que se soltó con la mano que se sostenía de una roca para cargarla así, confía en él, sabe que lo que sea que hará no pondrá en peligro a ninguno.

Al soltarse Raito consiguió hacer que sus pies queden pegados en el risco usando chakra, miro hacia donde está la cueva y corrió, siente el suelo debajo de él flojo, pero controlo bien su chakra para no caer. Ante cada paso que da se van desprendiendo rocas atrás de él, un poco más y llega, lo hará antes de que algo los haga caer a ambos, cuando lo consiguió salto hacia adentro de la cueva con su madre en brazos.

- ¿Estas bien, oka-san? –Raito la baja con suavidad y cuidado al suelo, para sentarla.

Sakura asintió y apoyo sus manos en el suelo, gimió de dolor al sentir una fuerte contracción.

- Necesitamos ayuda, el bebé va a nacer. –le dice serio Raito, viéndose acongojado.

- No me dejes sola Rai-chan.

Raito sintió que se le oprime el pecho, jamás vio a su madre así, tan suplicante y vulnerable, para él siempre su madre se vio como una mujer fuerte, algo caprichosa y cabezona, pero muy fuerte y bondadosa.

- No lo haré oka-san, me quedare contigo… solo que mandare a algunos clones para que busquen a oto-san y me ayude a sacarte de aquí para poder llevarte al hospital.

Sakura asintió sin que sus ojos dejen de derramar lágrimas, tiene mucho miedo y dolor.

* * *

><p>- Un estorbo menos. –Sasuke sacude sus manos entre las suyas dejando a un chamuscado Suigetsu en el suelo.<p>

- Ahora solo quedamos tú y yo teme. –Naruto también se sacude las manos y al instante se pone en posición de pelea a la par que Sasuke.

Ambos están listos para empezar una pelea, esperando mandar al hospital medio muerto al otro. Entonces el pelinegro se enderezo, sintió una extraña corazonada y Sakura le vino a la cabeza.

- Quédate con el campo de entrenamiento. –Sasuke da media vuelta dispuesto a regresar por su hijo e ir con Sakura, tiene la necesidad de verla y saber que está bien, no le gusto esa sensación.

- ¿Qué pasa teme? ¿Miedo? –el rubio sonríe de forma zorruna, pero alza el rostro al cielo cuando siente gotas de agua caerle, viendo como comenzó a llover y lo muy nublado que está el cielo. – ¡mierda, deje a Mina-chan en el campo de entrenamiento! –exclama preocupado, se ve que lloverá fuerte, tiene que recoger a su hijo antes de que la tormenta los alcance y empape a su retoño haciendo que se pueda resfriar.

- ¡Lleven a Mangetsu a casa, por favor! –grita moribundo Suigetsu.

- ¡Hai! –responde Naruto alzando una mano y sin voltear a verlo, yendo por el mismo camino de Sasuke, el cual se ve muy apurado.

- Y llévenme a mí a un hospital. –Suigetsu estira su mano hacia donde se van sonando acongojado, pero sin más cae noqueado.

* * *

><p>Kakashi alza la vista de su novela al ver que empieza a llover haciéndolo suspirar con pesadez, ya había notado lo nublado del cielo pero esperaba que aquellos llegaran antes de que empezara a llover por sus hijos.<p>

- ¡Genial, está lloviendo! –exclama Mangetsu con emoción, saltando, adora bañarse en la lluvia.

- ¡Se hará lodo y podremos tener una guerra de bolas de lodo! –grita emocionado Minato.

Yuki y Sakumo se miran entre si emocionados, Itachi sonríe de forma traviesa.

- Nada de peleas de lodo.

Kakashi aparece atrás de los gemelos asustándolos en el proceso al igual que a los demás.

- Al menos que quieran recibir nalgadas por sus madres. –una sonrisa burlona adorna su rostro al ver a los cinco estremecerse, y es que sus mamis enojadas dan miedo.

Cayó un relámpago cerca seguido de un fuerte trueno que asusto a los cinco.

- ¿Miedo? –Kakashi los mira burlón mientras se pone en cuclillas.

- ¡No! –exclaman enojados los cinco, aunque con las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

- Itachi.

Al oír a su padre Itachi corrió hacia donde esta él y lo tomo de la mano.

- Vamos con oka-san, oto-san, la extraño. –dice jaloneándolo.

- ¡Vamos Mina-chan, Mangetsu,-chan los llevare a casa! –les grita Naruto al llegar corriendo donde están ellos.

- ¡Si, vámonos! –gritan ambos corriendo hacia el rubio.

- ¿Nos vamos? –Kakashi mira a sus hijos. – ¿o quieren esa pelea de lodo? –pregunta burlón.

- ¡No molestes y vamos con oka-san! –le grita Sakumo tomando de la mano a su hermano.

- Hai. –divertido Kakashi comienza a caminar con sus hijos siguiéndole los pasos, muy pegados a él. –_ahora recuerdo que no solo le temen a las inyecciones sino también a los truenos… y al parecer todos los mocosos les temen. –_divertido ve como Itachi se le pega mucho a Sasuke al igual que Mangetsu y Minato a Naruto. – ¿Miedo? –Kakashi mira de reojo a sus hijos que casi le abrazan las piernas.

- ¡No! –le gritan ambos molestos, divirtiéndolo más.

- ¡Oto-san!

Los ocho se detienen y alzan la mirada viendo a Raito saltar desde un árbol, cayendo de pie frente a Sasuke.

- ¡Ven conmigo! –ordena exaltado.

Sasuke, Naruto y Sasuke fruncen el ceño, notaron que es un clon, además el ver al tranquilo Raito así de asustado o preocupado no es nada bueno.

- ¡Nii-san! –Itachi se suelta de su padre y se lanza a Raito.

- ¡Espera Itachi! –Sasuke no consigue detenerlo, Itachi termino de lanzarse a Raito que desapareció en una nube de humo haciendo caer a Itachi de lleno al suelo.

Minato soltó la carcajada apuntándolo al igual que Mangetsu. Los gemelos miran curiosos a su padre, Raito no le haría algo así a Itachi. E Itachi alza su rostro manchado de lodo y lágrimas, su hermano fue cruel.

- Es tu culpa por lanzarte así, era solo un clon. –Sasuke ya está en cuclillas alado de su hijo que se limpió las lágrimas con brusquedad usando su brazo derecho. –Naruto. –Sasuke mira al rubio que asintió e hizo aparecer cinco clones.

- Mi casa queda más cerca, llévalos ahí. –ordena Kakashi y el rubio asintió a la vez que cada clon tomo en brazos a cada uno de los niños.

- En un rato iré por ti. –Sasuke se endereza mirando a su hijo que asintió y sin más los clones del rubio se fueron llevándose a los niños.

- Ahí viene otro. –Naruto mira atrás de él viendo acercarse otro clon de Raito.

- ¡Oka-san rompió fuente y no puedo llevarla al hospital, vamos! –grita el clon comenzando a correr.

Sasuke ensancho los ojos, su hijo se ve muy asustado, lo que lo preocupo más, sin pensarlo lo siguió siendo seguido por un preocupado rubio, ver como esta Raito lo hace pensar lo peor y Kakashi mostrándose serio los siguió también, algo le dice que necesitan mucha ayuda.

* * *

><p>Fuera de la cueva se oye como la lluvia se intensifico haciendo más frío y húmedo el lugar. Raito se quitó la playera y se la coloco encima a su madre para que la caliente un poco.<p>

- Te vas a enfermar. –Sakura le sonríe levemente, se ve forzada la sonrisa, mostrando dolor en sus ojos e intenta quitarse la playera de encima para regresársela, pero Raito no la deja.

- Ya vendrán a ayudarnos oka-san, así que no te preocupes por pequeñeces. –le dice Raito en forma de consuelo, estando alado de su madre, apretándole la mano en son de apoyo, soportando el dolor de que su madre le apriete con fuerza la mano.

Un potente rayo cae cerca de la cueva, sobresaltándolos a ambos. Raito abrazo de forma protectora a su madre al sentir un temblor en todo el lugar, oyendo como rocas caen, está muy asustado, por ella, por su hermano, hará lo que sea para protegerlos, mantenerlos a salvo.

Entonces la oscuridad se formó en la cueva, solo viéndose los ojos de ambos brillar. Raito se separó de su madre y voltea hacia atrás con el sharingan en sus ojos, notando como rocas cayeron obstruyendo la entrada, lo que lo preocupo más.

- Todo está bien, bebé, veras que todo va a salir bien. –Sakura le acaricia el rostro a Raito que la voltea a ver con tristeza, él debería estarla aliviando en este momento, es ella la que está sufriendo.

- Lo sé, yo estoy contigo. –Raito pega su frente a la de su madre, sin poder evitar retener las lágrimas, esta tan asustado, jamás se sintió tan impotente, no sabe qué hacer, no sabe que decir, no sabe cómo ayudarla para que le duela menos.

- Siento haberte metido en esto. –Sakura también llora de dolor, de culpa, de tristeza por meter a su hijo en una situación así, por lo que le limpia las lágrimas con los dedos, acunándole las mejillas.

Raito niega, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando las caricias de su madre, siempre ha sido tan cálida, tan amorosa, tan protectora.

- Agradezco estar contigo. –le dice serio, si él no hubiera estado ahí no quiere imaginar lo que le hubiera pasado estando ella sola.

Sakura le sonríe con tristeza, pero cerro los ojos y gimió de dolor, las contracciones están siendo muy fuertes y son demasiado constantes, no deberían ser así, eso le da más miedo.

- ¡Mierda!

Ambos miran hacia donde está la entrada al oír el grito enfurecido de Sasuke.

* * *

><p>- ¡Espera Sasuke! –grita Kakashi deteniéndolo, está por impactar un chidori en las rocas y Sasuke lo voltea a ver enfurecido, con el sharingan en los ojos.<p>

- ¡Sakura está ahí y está a punto de dar a luz! –le grita más enfurecido, tiene que apurarse, cuando llegaron el clon de Raito desapareció y vieron como las rocas obstruyen la entrada, está preocupado, temeroso de que algo les haya pasado a los tres.

- ¡Solo piénsalo teme, si impactas el chidori podrías crear un derrumbe peor y lastimarlo! –le grita Naruto para hacerlo entrar en razón, los tres están empapados y preocupados.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, Naruto tiene razón, así que desaparece el chidori, viéndose más frustrado, necesita sacarlos de ahí cuanto antes, y espera que no se hayan lastimado con el derrumbe, que estén bien.

- ¡Papá!

- ¡Raito! –Sasuke se acerca a las rocas. – ¡¿están bien?!

- ¡Dentro de lo que cabe sí! ¡Intenta quitar las rocas, oka-san dice que está teniendo contracciones muy seguidas!

Sasuke sin responder se puso a quitar las rocas, de forma brusca y acelerada, no importándole hacerse cortes en las manos. Naruto se puso a ayudarlo al igual que Kakashi, no queda de otra que hacerlo de forma manual o si usan alguna técnica podrían crear un derrumbe. Son demasiadas, tardaran pero están haciendo lo posible porque sea rápido.

* * *

><p>Llevan un rato ahí, oyendo los gritos de Naruto de que todo saldrá bien, que no se preocupen, oyendo como remueven las rocas, oyendo la lluvia y los truenos.<p>

Sakura hace lo posible por no gritar de dolor, incluso ya comenzó a pujar, son muy constantes y más dolorosas las contracciones, siente algo resbalarle por las piernas, sabe lo que es, eso la asusta más.

Raito está a su lado, dejando que ella le apriete la mano, no le importa que le rompa los huesos sino es que no lo hizo ya, siente que en comparación al dolor que siente ella eso es mínimo. Con su mano libre le limpia el sudor y le hace el cabello hacia atrás.

Sakura lleva una de sus manos a su sexo, bajo el vestido y sus ojos muestran terror, intenta tranquilizarse y como pudo se rompió las bragas.

- Cariño, sé que esto probablemente te va a crear un trauma pero necesito tu ayuda. –Sakura lo mira acongojada.

- Hare lo que sea para ayudarte oka-san. –le dice serio.

- Necesito que recibas a tu hermanito, ya está por nacer, siento la cabecita.

Raito ensancha los ojos mostrándose más asustado, pero asintió decidido, con el sharingan puede ver perfectamente a través de la oscuridad.

- Dime que hago. –le dice serio.

- Solo ponte entre mis piernas y recíbelo, yo pujare. –Sakura lo mira acongojada, su bebito se traumara por su culpa, y es que ¿qué hijo quiere ver esa parte de su madre? Y ahora dando a luz es algo muy traumante.

Raito paso saliva con dificultad, ¡joder!, jamás ha visto esa parte en una mujer y se la tendrá que ver a su madre, espera no tener que verse obligado a hacerlo.

- Puedes no mirar, solo recíbelo. –sabe que es imposible, pero bueno, al menos lo intentaran.

Raito asintió, se colocó de rodillas en medio de las piernas de su madre que tiene las piernas abiertas y flexionadas.

Aunque no quería tuvo que mirar, y si, sabe que quedara traumado de por vida, pero no intento pensar en eso, solo piensa en que su madre necesita de él, su hermano necesita de él.

Sakura comenzó a pujar entre gritos de dolor, lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos que cierra con fuerza. Y Raito coloco sus manos donde ve algo salir, teniendo también sus parpados bien apretados, se siente de tantas formas diferentes a la vez que no sabe cómo explicarlo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke está desesperado, oye a Sakura gritar y pujar, necesita sacarla de ahí, necesita ayudarla, necesita tenerla segura en sus brazos.<p>

- ¡Todo va a estar bien teme, ya lo veras! –exclama Naruto escuchándose muy asustado, también oír a su amiga gritar así lo acongoja, él siempre la ha protegido, o ha hecho de todo para hacerlo, oírla sufrir así no solo le preocupa, le acongoja el corazón.

Kakashi no ha hablado, esta serio, muy preocupado, al igual que los otros dos desea conseguir ya que esas jodidas rocas dejen de obstruir la entrada, saber que ella está bien.

Se oye un grito desgarrador, tensándolos a los tres, justo cuando quitan algunas rocas por fin consiguiendo una abertura justo cuando oyen el potente llanto de un bebé. Sasuke se asoma, con su sharingan los ve, ahí está ella, sentada, sudada, cansada, pálida, pero sonriendo levemente hacia Raito que sostiene en manos a un bebé lleno de sangre y cosas viscosas. Los tres están bien, eso es lo que importa.

- Es una niña. –Raito deja de mirar choqueado a su hermanita en brazos, fue tan sorprendente ser el primero en sostenerla, aun bajo toda esa sangre, esas cosas viscosas su hermanita esta preciosa, mira a su madre dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa y ella le dedica una más amplia.

- ¿Qué pasa teme? ¡Déjame ver!

Al oír el grito de Naruto ambos voltean viendo la cara de Sasuke que esta con los ojos muy abiertos ante lo que Raito dijo.

- ¡Es niña Sasuke! –le grita emocionada.

- ¡¿Escucho sensei?, es una niña! ¡Al fin veré una pequeña Sakura-chan corriendo por la aldea!

Ante el grito emocionado de Naruto Sakura rio divertida, aún recuerda lo emocionado que estaba el rubio porque Raito fuera niña cuando apenas estaba embarazada de él.

- ¡Deja de estar ahí con el culo parado teme, quitemos estas rocas que estoy ansioso por ver a la pequeña Sakura-chan!

Raito ríe divertido, ya no viendo a su padre, seguro Naruto lo empujo, y agradece que no haya empezado una pelea por eso, seguramente esta tan ansioso como Naruto por ver a la pequeña.

- Cúbrela con esto Rai-chan, no se vaya a enfermar. –Sakura le da la camisa de Raito, con la cual él cubrió a su madre intentándole dar más calor.

Raito no sabe qué hacer, teme que su hermanita se le caiga, es tan pequeña y no deja de llorar que teme que este mal.

- Está bien, solo cúbrela. –le dice divertida, ansia ver a su pequeña limpia, saber cómo es, cargarla.

Raito asintió y como pudo hizo lo que su madre le dijo, no se le vaya a enfermar, es tan pequeña, tan delicada, se le hace una más delicada de lo que era Itachi cuando nació.

- ¿Y cómo estas por ayudar a traer al mundo a tu hermanita? ¿Asustado? ¿Traumado? –pregunta divertida.

- Feliz, ya está ella con nosotros. –Raito le sonríe ampliamente a su madre y ella le sonríe en respuesta, enternecida por lo que dijo su hijo.

* * *

><p>Después de que llevaran a Sakura y a la niña con Tsunade para que las revisara, las limpiara y asegurara que ambas están bien, las dos fueron llevadas a casa. Y después de que se fueron la pandilla de locos que querían conocer a la nueva Uchiha al fin la familia Uchiha se queda sola en casa.<p>

En este momento Sakura esta acostada de lado vistiendo solo una discreta bata para dormir con el cabello suelto. Raito está acostado igual frente a ella solo que esta de lado contrario, en medio de ambos esta la bebé dormida, e Itachi esta acostado boca abajo, apoyando un codo en la cama donde apoya su barbilla en la mano mientras juguetea con uno de los pies de la bebé.

Raito con su mano vendada juguetea con los mechones rosas de su hermanita que no puede dejar de ver, es la cosa más hermosa que ha visto. Aunque es muy pequeña está seguro que se parece mucho a su madre, verla ahí, dormidita, toda rosadita, con ese mameluco blanco, tan pequeña y frágil lo enternece demasiado.

- _Serás la consentida de la casa. –_Raito sonríe ampliamente haciendo que sus ojos se cierren, no es el único maravillado con la niña, Itachi y su madre lo están también y no se digan de su padre cuando la vio.

- ¿Cuándo abrirá sus ojos? Quiero verla mami. –Itachi mira a su madre emocionado.

- Tal vez en unos días, no se sabe. Tú los abriste a la semana. –Sakura le sonríe a su hijo mientras le acaricia la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar.

- ¡Ojala sean como los tuyos! –exclama más emocionado.

- ¿Por qué como los míos? –pregunta divertida.

- ¡Porque son muy bonitos y ella es muy bonita! –dice enérgico y Sakura sonrojada se enterneció, y Raito mas de acuerdo con su hermano no pudo estar.

- Siguen aquí.

Los tres miran hacia la entrada viendo a un fastidiado Sasuke solo vistiendo un pantalón de pijama, su cabello esta mojado y tiene una toalla esta encima de sus hombros.

- Déjales, están emocionados con la bebé. –comenta divertida Sakura.

- Es que es muy bonita oto-san, solo mírala, parece una muñequita. –Raito le sonríe divertido a su padre que suspira con pesadez.

- ¡Si! –exclama feliz Itachi.

- Dejen de gritar o la despertaran. –les dice con firmeza Sasuke e Itachi se rasca la nuca apenado.

- ¿Cómo la llamaras, oka-chan? –Itachi mira curioso a su madre que se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- Me gusta el nombre de Mikoto. –Sakura sonríe ampliamente y Sasuke la mira sorprendido, no se lo esperaba.

- ¡Como mi abuelita! –exclama feliz y complacido Itachi.

- Mikoto-chan, le queda. –Raito se inclina y le besa la frente a su hermana.

Sasuke mueve sus labios, diciéndole gracias sin emitir la palabra. Sakura al leer sus labios amplía su cálida sonrisa.

- A dormir mocosos, si siguen aquí despertaran a Mikoto y su madre necesita descansar. –ordena Sasuke, se sintió tan extraño llamar a su hija Mikoto, el nombre de su madre, a la vez lo sintió tan perfecto para ella.

Sakura se ve feliz, sabe lo importante que es para él ese nombre, sabe lo feliz que lo hace que ella decidiera nombrar así a su hija.

- Yo quería seguir aquí. –comenta desilusionado Itachi.

- Vamos enano, oka-san necesita descansar. –Raito divertido le revuelve el cabello. –descansa oka-san. –el chico le da un beso en la frente a su madre para después darle uno a su hermana en la mejilla.

- ¡Sueña con los angelitos, oka-san! –Itachi se acerca a su madre y le da un tronado beso en la mejilla para después darle uno igual a su hermana

- ¡Descansen! –les dice enternecida viendo a sus hijos caminar hacia la puerta.

- Gracias por haber cuidado de tu madre y hermana. –susurra Sasuke cuando Raito paso a su lado, para que solo él lo oiga.

- No agradezca, lo hice con gusto. –Raito le sonríe amigable a la vez que le palmea el hombro y Sasuke le sonríe levemente.

Cuando Raito salió de la habitación cerró con cuidado la puerta para no despertar a su hermana. Sasuke camino hacia la cama y se recostó donde segundos antes estaba Raito.

- Esos mocosos… la dejaron toda babeada. –Sasuke le limpia con la mano la cara a su hija, no se cansa de verla.

Sakura ríe divertida.

- Es que es muy besable. –Sakura se inclina y le da un tronado beso a su hija justo donde acaba de limpiar Sasuke.

- Hmn. –Sasuke deja caer de costado su rostro en la cama, justo alado del rostro de su hija, rosándole con los labios la nariz. –lo es. –una pequeña sonrisa divertida adorna su rostro a la vez que cierra los ojos.

Sakura se contuvo para no chillar emocionada, y solo lo hizo para no despertar a su hija, pero es que se ve tan tierno Sasuke con la niña, incluso es más tierno con ella de como lo es con Itachi. Una sonrisa traviesa adorno su rostro.

- ¿Sera igual de besable para los demás chicos de la aldea? –pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa.

Al instante Sasuke abre los ojos con el sharingan en ellos.

- Que se atrevan y están muertos. –dice amenazante, divirtiendo a Sakura.

- Cariño, la tendrás difícil. –Sakura se inclina y le rosa la mejilla con su nariz. –un papi muy celoso y loco, dos hermanos mayores y protectores, un tío Hokage que se vio favoritismo hacia ti, seguro te espantaran a los chicos y el loco de Naruto ayudara a tapar el crimen. –le dice melosa.

Sasuke sonríe de forma tétrica, si, tendrá mucha ayuda para proteger a su hija de cualquier pervertido que se le acerque, pero luego recordó algo haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

- Tú ni creas que me tienes tan contento, te pusiste en peligro a ti y a mi hija, todo por ser una cabezo…

Sasuke no termina su regaño ya que Sakura sello sus labios con los de él en un beso cálido, tierno y amoroso, y como él es débil ante sus besos, en sí; ante todo ella, termino cediendo, respondiendo el beso que él mismo profundizo. Esta tan feliz y aliviado de tenerlas a ambas ahí, en su cama, seguras.

**Fin**

**llego el final de esta historia, lo adore, la relasion saku raito, el como sasuke es con sus hijos y esposa, ese fetiche que tiene por acariciarle la berriga, spero les haya gustado el final tanto como a mi**

**muchas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia, en especial gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense mucho**

**besos**

**nos seguimos leyendo en mis demas fic**

**kriss**


End file.
